


The Legend of Zelda: Prince of the Sea

by SushiSheik



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Post-Twilight Princess, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 191,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiSheik/pseuds/SushiSheik
Summary: Link, Chosen Hero of the Gods, having saved Hyrule from the threats of Zant and Ganondorf finds that his return to his once rustic and beloved lifestyle in Ordon is more than underwhelming. The Hylian then seeks out a more heroic living and chooses to become a knight under the newly coronated Queen Zelda.Five years pass peacefully and the Kingdom of Hyrule prospers. However, the day comes where a single Dark Arrow ignites a series of events that threatens this fragile peace as it allows darkness to return to the land. The source seems to be from far beyond Hyrule's borders and this new threat just so happens to coincide with the arrival of strangers from the neighbouring kingdom of Noruidia.It would seem that in order to save Hyrule and to ensure the safety of his queen, Link must prove that his spirit is stronger than being either a hero or knight... even if it costs him his life.Post-Twilight Princess, ZeLink**This fanfic was first published on FanFiction.net beginning Jan. 12 2015**Alive and on-going! Most recent chapter finished: May 31st 2020





	1. Chapter One: Ordon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to post them in your comment! Seeing that people are enjoying my story really helps push me to continue writing!
> 
> This story, LoZ: PotS, is rated M for detailed violence, suggestive/sexual themes, and language. Expect lengthy chapters, I try for about 10,000+ words, with a lot of detail drawing not only from Twilight Princess but also Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, among other tidbits of other games.
> 
> Expect action, violence, blood, rich fight scenes, death, maybe a lemon or two and a lot more!
> 
> Please Note* If I missed any grammatical errors... I'll find them eventually.
> 
> I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  
> **This fanfic was first published on FanFiction.net beginning Jan. 12 2015**

'How do you return to a normal life after having accomplished and seen more things than anyone else who've ever known? Things you never thought possible before, things that should not exist, and yet... do. How do you move past it all? Pretend it never happened or that what's done is done. How do you go on living?'

These were only some of the questions that were among the tangled plethora of thoughts clouding the mind of the figure who was staring out across a grazed-upon field. Sprawled out this way and that, his wards moseyed around idly and remained ignorant of his internal plight. High above the man was the vast blue sky, which was dotted with white clouds. Absentmindedly picking at the grass, the young man sighed for the hundredth time before allowing his victimized blades to flutter away to freedom in the wind. His blue-eyed gaze fell to his left hand and there his pupils traced the triangular birthmark that distinguished him as someone important: someone who had a destiny and who was meant for great things. Yet here he was, leading an ordinary life, as an ordinary goat herder in an ordinary village… even his clothes were ordinary.

Ordinary now, or rather again, for the young man's life wasn't always this quie. Link was definitely having some difficulty returning back to what he used to refer to as his whole world. But really, how many people have to essentially relearn how to take a bath without worrying about being ambushed by monsters? Link did apparently. Hell, the first time that a goat had escaped from the ranch and Link found himself in its path, he had stopped the beast with ease. However, he had grappled with it so strongly, his expression had turned so dark, that when he tossed it aside the animal landed hard and was injured. Link had been deeply apologetic and horrified that he had hurt the goat and both Fado and Mayor Bo had to calm him down. They reassured him that it had been nothing but a mistake and that the goat would simply walk it off. Eventually Link relented, but what truly had scared him was that when the goat had charged he swore it was a Bullbo, or something just as evil and dangerous. When Link hurled the creature aside he had been intending to hurt it in order to protect the village, but it had been simply a goat.

Goats weren't the only things Link was finding difficulty with. Currently, his daily routine consisted of: waking early at dawn, washing and dressing, making breakfast before heading out into the crisp morning air to tend to his silver bay mare, Epona, in order to head off to work at Ordon Ranch. All were simple enough tasks, yet doing them all without constantly looking over your shoulder for an approaching Poe or Bulblin made them all slightly stressful. Link had always taken his time with his truly noble steed. He made sure she was properly groomed, that her hooves were cleaned, and that her mane and tail were combed so that all the dirt and tangles were gone. Perhaps taking his time was an overstatement because it seemed that more often than naught these days, no matter how early he awoke, Link was usually late to meet Fado up at the ranch.

With each stroke of his grooming brush upon his horse, Link would sink deeper into his thoughts. His dread of having to face yet another mundane day would slowly envelop him and he would lose track of time altogether. It was no secret that he wasn't satisfied with his duties anymore, for the entire village knew it, and behind their smiles and comfort everyone knew that he was unhappy.

In the beginning when Link had first returned home, adorned in heroic green, astride his mare, and his adventures and deeds swollen to idealized and grandiose levels by the village children whom he had saved, things seemed to be all right. Welcomed like the hero he was, Link's return was overcast by an invisible shadow that hung over him and he quickly realized that no one would understand, even if he tried to explain it. There was just too much to tell and Link had never been good at talking, period. The villagers called him the 'Saviour of Hyrule,' as did the entire kingdom, but Link knew that he did not deserve all the credit.

His gratitude and smile satisfied most of them, the people whom Link had grown up with. Still, there were the few of those whom could read that behind his blue eyes. They could see that Link was conflicted, hurt, and that there were things on his mind that he should talk about but wouldn't. In fact, it did not take long for Rusl, Link's mentor and practically surrogate father who had taken the young Hylian under his wing after his parents died, to pull Link aside in private.

"Link," he greeted, "I just wanted to let you know again how thankful I am of you for saving my boy, Colin. I don't think that I'll ever feel like I've repaid you for what you've done. Myself, and well everyone, we're all so proud of you, Link. It's so good to have you back home, but I just wanted to, umm... I wanted to ask about, I mean..." Rusl began but paused, the older man trying to find the words he had obviously practiced in saying, but his companion beat him to it.

"I know what you're going to ask, if I'm okay or something, and the truth is I really don't want to talk about it. Not just yet anyways." Link spoke softly, not meeting his mentor's eye but it was the truth, however vague it was. "I'm glad to be home too, yeah."

Finally when Link did look up to smile at the master swordsman, who studied him thoughtfully and clearly wanting to say more, Rusl only nodded in understanding. He chose to respect the teenager's privacy and true to form he did not bring it up again. Rusl expressed his pride and wonderment towards Link, assuring him that he would always be welcomed at his home. Rusl promised Link that he would always be there if the younger man needed him. That in itself Link appreciated more than words could describe.

There were, however, others who were not at placid as Rusl with Link's ambiguous responses of what was on his mind: namely Ilia. She had been one of the first to greet him when the village discovered he had returned. Speaking of his return, something strange happened when he had come back and he hadn't meant to do it. Link did not trot down into the centre of Ordon like he had imagined, announcing that he was home and that the evil threatening Hyrule had been vanquished, or something along those lines. Once upon a time he envisioned fanfare and birds flying around while the cheers of his fellow villagers filled the air. Instead, he went to his house on the outskirts of the village, unsaddled Epona, then headed up to his empty home. With the door closed behind him, Link just stood in the middle of the floor staring dully at the familiar surroundings under the twilight that seeped into his windowpanes. Only after of few minutes of standing in silence did he fall to his knees, exhausted, and shrugged off his Hylian shield and empty scabbard, before pulling off his forest green floppy hat while the night's darkness enveloped him.

"Home sweet home…" he mumbled dryly and had half-awaited the snarky remark that had been his echo for the past few months.

When the response never came and the silence of his house seemed to mock him, Link thumbed the durable material of his hat and admired the stitching with his finger. He wondered absently if the hat had any real useful function besides being awesome and very warm, which had not been fun in Gerudo Desert. Removing himself from the floor, Link lit a couple of candles before heading towards his cellar to lock his heroic life away. Stowing away the Hero's Clothes, his shield, his belt, gauntlets, and everything else that identified him as the hero Hyrule now recognized him as in a chest, Link shut the lid and tried to turn his back on his heroism and settle back into his rustic life. When the villagers and Ilia had come to his house the following morning Link was dressed in his simple Ordon clothes and bore no heroic significance, except for the mark of the Triforce upon his hand and the memories within his heart.

The moment he showed his face from his door, cheers and shouts of joy bombarded his ears and Link was nearly dragged down his ladder. Hands clasped his arms with pride, clamped him on the head and shoulders, and the villagers' infectious praises aroused a shy grin and blush within his cheeks. His chagrin only intensified when he found himself face to face with the girl who he had literally risked his life for. Ilia, his best friend for years, who threw her arms around his neck and planted a not-so-subtle kiss upon his cheek. This act of affection only roused the villagers even more, although their cheering turned more into chuckles and glances at the embarrassed mayor, the girl's father. The kiss for sure took Link by surprise, but what really took him aback was that he was not more excited for it. All he did in response was give her an awkward hug before gently stepping back to give himself some space from everyone.

Once all the hullabaloo had settled and everyone had their share of his ear, smothered him with questions and gratitude for returning their children and, of course, after the grand feast that was held in his honour, did Ilia manage to drag Link aside. She explained that she wished to speak with him in private. How fitting it was, Link thought, that they found themselves at Ordon Spring, or maybe it was some sort of poetic ring composition. Among the pleasantly dancing waters, home of the Light Spirit Ordona, was where Link's entire adventure began. Ilia sat aside him on the sand, both looking at the scenery and listening to the bubbling spring, and after a few moments she spoke.

"Link. I do not know how I could ever thank you, for saving me and the others and for helping me restore my memories and all… It's been a while since I last saw you and, well, I'm so happy that you're back now... that we're all back home." Pausing she looked at him, met his eye, and smiled while blushing in the moonlight. "You are truly amazing, you know that?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Link quickly broke eye contact, out of apparent shyness and said slowly, "Well, I had help," he said simply and was about to go on, but the sudden lump in his throat stopped him and he remained silent.

Ilia, catching his hesitation and perhaps interrupting it differently, reached over to take his hand and looking down, she continued. "I must admit, your bravery will become legendary. Everyone knows that and it's easy to see it just by looking at you. Even when I did not remember you, I knew that when I saw you I felt... no, I knew that you were a hero, that you were meant to help people and for greatness!" Biting her lower lip, Ilia struggled to find her words and giggled at herself to which Link smiled softly at. Still, he took his hand from hers to idly toss a pebble into the waters of the spring.

"Ilia. A lot has happened during my travels. So much in fact that really... I can't fathom it all looking back on it. But, it's ah… going to take some time I think until I get used to everything again. I mean… I've been through a lot, after all." That was as close as Link had wanted to get to the issue at hand and he had hoped that Ilia would understand like Rusl had. Unfortunately she would not let him off that lightly.

Leaning closer, concern and perhaps slight hurt in her expression, Ilia began to ask, "What do you mean, Link? I can understand that you've been through more things than anyone here could comprehend. Hell, the things I've seen I'm sure are only a fraction of what you probably have, but why won't you tell me? I can help you, I'm sure I can… I mean we used to tell… I mean, we do tell each other everything, don't we? If we talked about it all, maybe it'll get better for you." Crossing her arms, Ilia pouted slightly before smirking aside at her friend, "Face it, you've always just bottled everything up and not want to talk about it."

Link could not answer her, not this time, and his hesitation seemed enough to inform Ilia of that; however, the sigh he heard from her made him frown with guilt. The guilt that he felt was not because Ilia was clearly disappointed that he would not open up to her, but more so due to the fact that he felt no heartache that he had disappointed her and that confused him.

"I'm just asking for a bit of time, Ilia, okay? Just to figure things out. Please? I don't think that's asking for a lot. I'll be all right, I promise. It's just... weird to be back home, I guess."

Looking up at her, Link caught the fleeting sight of his friend's frown before Ilia's expression changed to a smile and she nodded. Returning her smile was enough for the girl to reach over and hug him, whispering into his ear, "I am so glad that you're home, Link," and while Link hugged her back, he found himself thinking if he truly was as glad as she was.

That was almost five months ago now. During that time Link had indeed returned to his rustic routine and how he now found himself sitting on the grass of the goat pasture with Epona grazing a few feet away from him. He had been trying, he truly had, to move on and relax back into his life. Link truly wanted to return to life that was before monsters destroyed Ordon's pleasant and safe reality and brought the Twilight to the doorstep of the Ordona Province. The children of Ordon were kidnapped and Link had been imprisoned, although when he had awakened he found himself changed into a wolf, a form courtesy of the piece of the Triforce that resided in his hand that had protected him from the darkness of the Twilight Realm. It was as a wolf that he had met the person who was now a constant presence in his thoughts.

"And to think, I was her 'slave' at the start," Link thought aloud, smirking at the memory. His musings were disturbed when the eighteen-year-old's attention turned to the sky to see a black spot against the vast azure, which he recognized to be the hawk that he knew he could summon with some Hawk Grass. The fact that he had heard the bird's call from such a far distance only gave more reason as to why the villagers worried about Link and perhaps slightly feared him. Having been able to transform into a wolf had been useful in situations and while Link had grown accustomed at being a four-legged beast, the transformation was only supposed to be when he came into contact with the Twilight. However, it would seem that the darkness had imprinted itself upon his soul and body.

Smells and sounds sometimes came upon Link's senses too strongly, occasionally resulting in him having to cover his ears while others looked on in concern but unable to help him. Not disclosing what was wrong with him, the villagers had no explanation why Link would sometimes sniff the air or even growl. Rusl, worried for Link's well-being but wanting to give the youth time to open up on his own, tried to quell his fellow villagers' concerns and reassure them that he was fine. In truth, how was Link supposed to explain himself anyways? How does someone tell others that there were times on his journey where he could turn into a wolf and that's actually how he managed to find the children and Ilia? How there had been a chuck of Shadow Crystal within his body and, oh, on top of things that when he was a wolf, how he was also ridden by a magical imp who turned out to be the Twilight Princess?

"Midna," he whispered, watching the hawk soar across the sky before disappearing from sight. A breeze shifted his light brown hair and Link reached up and rubbed his eyes before lying back upon the ground with a grunt. Too many nights now since his return Link had been awoken by nightmares, riddled with monsters, or endless darkness drowning him, or the maniac figure of Zant, or the thunderous, dark chuckle of Ganondorf, which was the worst of all. No matter how hard Link fought, how many enemies he slew, his dreams always ended with Midna leaving his side and Link suddenly having to face all those evils by himself and becoming overwhelmed, drowning in darkness.

Never could Link forget the last time he saw her. She was leaving this realm for her own and in her wake the Mirror of Twilight shattered, thus ending all connections between their worlds. His friend, who at first he couldn't stand but then grew to trust, was gone. After all they had went through, she just left, just like that, with a simple good-bye and then nothing. Link had been left standing aside Princess Zelda, both in a state of shock. Link hadn't quite gotten over Midna leaving yet, knowing that he probably would never see her again. In the end Link just really missed his friend and that was partly the reason why he couldn't sleep at night: why his thoughts brought with them such a sad expression to his face. When he thought about her, Link found it difficult to visualize Midna anything but the snarky, little imp he had developed a deep sense of trust and friendship with. The tall beauty of a princess whom had said farewell to him seemed like a stranger... a close friend turned stranger.

While it had been five months since he returned to Ordon and his 'big adventure' had ended, Link hadn't remained in the province for long. In fact, a couple weeks after he had returned Link couldn't resist the temptation. He was feeling anxious and in an act of weakness, he reopened the chest in his cellar. Once more he donned the clothes of a hero and memories flooded his mind: his numerous battles, the grandeur of Lake Hylia, the aridness of the Great Desert, the desolation of Hyrule Castle, and the heartache to be a hero once more. Link had slipped away, intending to do so without detection, only coming to meet Ilia on his way out. He expected for her to stop him yet only received a nod of understanding and a simple "Hurry home, Link" from her.

His departure was narrowly missed by Fado, who had come up to Link's house to see why the Hylian hadn't shown up for his ranch duties. Spurring Epona to go faster, Link made it as far as Faron Spring before he reigned his mare to stop. He couldn't do it... what was he doing anyway? For months he fought monsters and yearned to return home and he had, yet here he was running off without giving anyone a word, towards the great unknown. No plan, no reason, just the driving burn in his chest that told him to keep going.

That day, Link, Saviour of Hyrule, wept in silence with only Epona as witness. He wept for himself, his confusion, his guilt, and for Midna. His tears dripped down into the waters of Faron Spring and unbeknownst to him, Faron the Spirit of Light, was drawn to his tears and pitied the hero from the Realm of Spirits. In time, Link dried his tears and turned his mare to start back towards Ordon, for he belonged there, not out on adventures. Hyrule was moving on from her days of Twilight and so should he. When Link returned no one knew of his near-departure, save for Ilia, and once again he shut away his Hero's Clothes and returned to his ranch work.

"Link!"

Link's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, unaware that he had begun to fall asleep. He saw Fado waving at him from across the field. A glance at the sky revealed that the day was coming to an end and that the herd needed to be moved into the barn. Link raised his hand to acknowledge the other before standing to mount Epona. Taking the reins in hand, Link made fast work of his farmhand duties and in no time Fado was shutting the barn gates, dusting his hands upon his pants.

"Well now, Link! That's a fine job you did and I can't tell you how nice it is having you back, you know. You and all of the other children, Goddesses bless all those tykes. I gotta say, life's back to normal, don't ya think eh?"

"Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

Clapping Epona lightly on her rump, Fado grinned up at Link who nodded and smiled back before bidding the rancher goodnight and trotted out of the ranch. Descending the hill into the main centre of Ordon village, Link slowed his mount to a walk and here and there he raised his hand in greeting or gave a nod. Link did not stop for a chat and no one tried to have one with him. It had taken a couple of months, but eventually everyone realized that Link wanted space. Even Colin, Malo, and the other children didn't come by his house as often as they had before. While he hadn't intentionally wanted to push everyone away, that's what had been happening and as much as Link tried to vouch for his reasons he found more often than naught that he liked it this way.

The hero preferred not to be bothered. A lot of his alone time was spent practicing his swordsmanship with the Hylian blade Princess Zelda had given to him, among other titles and honours that he more or less had tried to decline. After months of training with it, the sword still felt awkward in his hand: a dull piece of steel rather than the pulsing extension of his arm of evil's bane that was the Master Sword. The sword of legend had been returned to the ruined Temple of Time, as advised by the princess, for his adventures and need of it ought to have been over. Still he was the Hero Chosen by the Gods and only he could wield the legendary blade, meaning any other sword felt just wrong in his grip.

One afternoon not long after he had returned to Ordon, Link had been practicing with the Hylian sword. His intention was seeing to the death of a frail scarecrow, but every swing of the sword felt wrong and only spurred the man's anger. With every slice, strike, slash, and swing, Link's expression darkened with fury, his mouth shifted into a snarl of annoyance, and his eyes blazed with impatience and irritation. With one final slash and a mighty yell, Link succeeded in hewing his target in two at the waist and breathing heavily, the hero watched his foe fall. The damned scarecrow mocked him, even when it was splinters on the forest floor, its faceless head stared at him and Link recoiled when a maniacal laughter suddenly filled his head. Link gasped, dropped his sword, and fell to his knees with his hands tightly covering his ears with his eyes shut tight. With his pulse thundering in his ears, the cackling soon died away and Link coughed and sputtered when he was free of the memory of the tall, dark figure of Ganondorf. The dark king who plagued Link's nightmares was also beginning to invade his waking hours as well, his lack of sleep tearing down at the hero's senses and defences. Heaving breaths shook Link's body and deep growls rumbled from his chest while he weakly gripped for the scarecrow's head and numbly beat it with his fist.

"It's over! You're dead! It's over!" he mumbled again and again, angrily punching at the straw-filled sack that was the scarecrow's head. "I'm not a wolf! I'm not Hyrule's hero anymore! I'm just... I'm just..."

...just an ordinary farm boy.

Pausing his punches Link stayed like that. Kneeling on the ground with his head hanging low he looked to be almost as if he were in mourning for the murder he had just committed of a simple scarecrow. Angry tears rolled rebelliously down his face and he wept in silence. Eventually, as the day's shadows grew longer, Link stopped shaking and was able to take a deep breath to collect his wits back together again. However, failed to find a reason to move from that spot. Why? Why should he get up? To do what? For the first time in months, Link didn't know what to do next and he was tired of expecting Midna to appear and smack him while she ordered that he get going.

Midna was gone, she had got what she wanted: the curse upon her had been broken and she had helped Link stop Ganondorf to save Hyrule. Midna had left to get on with her own life, so why couldn't Link? Why couldn't he shake the feeling that he was uncomfortable in the one place in all of Hyrule that he had always called home?

"Why can't things be like the way they were before?"

It wasn't until he felt a nudge on his back did a spark of life appear back in his eyes and Link turned to see Epona's majestic head looming over him that gave the Hylian the strength to stand. Letting the sack-of-a-head roll from his lap, Link got up, dusted off his pants, and wrapped his arms around his mare's neck to bury his face into her mane.

"What's the matter with me?" he had muttered to her, but Epona had given him no answer that day.

Riding up the small hill, Link finally came into sight of his house and he stared up at the dwelling with an indifferent expression. He even dared a glance at the fallen figure of the scarecrow that had remained untouched since its murder months before, leaves had shifted to partly hide the maimed body. Typically after a day's work a man would be glad to return home and be able to eat and rest. Nowadays, however, Link simply followed the motions of dismounting from his horse and unsaddling her, his movements stiff and mechanical while his thoughts whirled.

These days if he wasn't practicing with his sword or busying himself with Epona, or some other mundane task, Link found himself to be feeling anxious, restless, paranoid at sounds, and tense. He tried to hide it from the rest of the villagers. His adventures had not only transformed him into a wolf but also into a warrior, a hero nevertheless, and as Link unsaddled Epona he knew that he was living a lie. Whoever heard of a hero truly retiring to a mundane life of concord? A hero never lost his sense of guard, sense of morality and of justice, and herding goats wasn't really that brave or trying. It did not matter how much he tried or how much time he afforded, but Link was simply no longer just be a farmhand. He had seen too much, done too much. Now he was finding that the life he used to yearn for back when he first began his adventures no longer held any comfort nor lustre for him.

"Some things, you just can't change," he mumbled, stroking his horse's neck until she bumped him with her nose in affection. Link had raised Epona since she had been a yearling, a fine though spirited young filly, but with time, patience, and a lot of bruises did Link manage to gain her trust. The mare was about four now, healthy and young, and Link had considered in the past breeding her knowing that she would make a good mother and any offspring she bore would make fine mounts. However, his recent role as a hero had put an end to that idea. The man trusted the horse with his life and he had relied on her plenty of times as of late to carry him to safety and breeding her would put an end to that. Call him selfish, but now that he has lost Midna, Link didn't want to lose Epona either... if one could call her foaling as losing her.

But what was he saying? Change happened all the time! Link had just found himself in a rut in his life and was being pessimistic, a quality uncommon to his usual nature. Frowning and letting his head sink, Link dramatically fell over when Epona nudged him, causing the mare to snort and sniff at her fallen master in the tall grass at her feet. Eyes closed, Link remained as still as he could while he fought against reacting to the tickling ability of Epona's soft muzzle. The horse's lips smacked against his cheek and his nose was in danger of being nipped. Peeking a blue eye open, Link met his mare's big and bright, brown eye and a chuckle bubbled past his lips when she blinked at him.

"I'm fine," he told her, reaching up to obediently respond to her call for affection. "Yeah, I'm fine..." he repeated, his tone lower and his smile faded.

That wasn't true. Hell, sometimes Link wasn't even sure what was real anymore. Occasionally when he was out in the goat field, lounging in the grass like he had been today, he had to ask himself if Midna was actually real, if the Master Sword, Ganondorf, and everything else that had actually happened was real or if he had dreamt it all up. Link had come full circle, from simple farmhand to hero and back again, and it was only the faint birthmark of the Triforce upon his left hand that was a physical reminder that it all had happened. Shifting in the tall grass, Link continued to idly scratch Epona's neck while she pleasantly began munching on the grass. From his vantage point, Link didn't have much of a view of the sky but from what he could see, the creeping, rosy tendrils of sunset were slowly tainting the rich blue of the day. He had to get up, get things done like grooming Epona, giving her hay, and getting inside to eat for himself, but by the Goddesses... that did not sound exciting at all.

Relenting to his inner sense of responsibility, the Hylian sat up, grass in his hair, which Epona happily helped him remove with a tugging pull of her lips on his light brown hair. Chucking again, Link gently shoved her aside and stood, smoothing his wild locks and set to work. Grooming Epona thoroughly before leaving the mare to her hay, Link climbed up to his house to begin the monotonous routine of lighting his hearth's fire and readying his meal before heading to bed.

Retrieving his tinder cloth and flint, Link knelt before the hearth and built up his kindling. Just as he was about to strike his steel and flint, a knock came upon his door and the Hylian looked up from where he was kneeling before his hearth in surprise.

"Who is it?"

"Link! It's me. Let me in, would'ya?"

Hearing Ilia's voice caused the young man to momentarily frown. Recently he found himself slightly avoiding the girl. Ilia had done him justice as his friend by having not barraged him with questions, but had made it clear that her feelings for him were more than friendship. This Link already knew and for a long time had hoped for. Given these past few months, however, he found that while he could kiss her, which happened on occasion now, he did not think of her as he once had. Getting up and walking to the door, he unlatched it to reveal Ilia's smile, to which he returned. Standing aside, he allowed her to come in and shutting the door, the youth barely had the latch closed before he found himself in an embrace.

"Ilia? Ah, how are you?" he said in surprise before trying to sound casual and gently settling his hands upon her back.

"Fine," she replied shortly, "Link, we need to talk."

"Oh," he breathed, feeling his dread stir within his chest. "What do you mean ta-"

Link was cut off by soft fingers to his lips and, confused, he followed Ilia when she led him to sit before the cold hearth. Picking up the flint and steel he had left on the floor, Ilia began striking the metal to spark the tinder cloth as she spoke.

"Okay, here it is. These past five months I have been nothing but patient with you, I think anyways. I've tried to be there for you when you need me and I admit that I'm happy to be with you. But, Link, I can't... I can't stand it anymore." Pausing to blow on her small flame, Ilia continued once smoke began to billow and signalling the life of a new fire, looking at Link with an expression that used to make him flinch. "I can't stand the waiting, the silence, and the dismissal you seem to give the entire village these days without actually doing anything. I mean, what on earth could have happened to you for you to become so distant and why won't you talk to me? It's driving me crazy insane, Link! And it doesn't help in the least that you seem to have no idea that you're doing it! Well, I mean you could, but that would be so cruel, especially for you."

The more Ilia spoke, the more frantic and angry her tone became until she was gazing at Link with desperate, angry eyes. It was clear that she had been bottling these words up for a while and they had all come out in sort of a heated rush. Wetting his lips, Link looked away from her only to have his cheeks taken and forcefully turned back to face her.

"Oh no! No, you will look at me, and I want answers, Link! Just… please, let me in, let me help you! Please, just give me a reason not to worry! And I am worried, Link, worried about you and about us... I mean..." Ilia paused to take a deep breath, her eyes upon her growing fire, "I can't help this feeling in the pit of my stomach that you're going to leave." The end of her sentence was barely louder than a whisper and filled with a storage of insecurity and worry.

"Ilia," Link began slowly, trying to find the words. "We've talked about this before, I just need time, okay? I went through a lot and still don't know if I want to talk about it all. I don't think I'm asking for a lot with that. I admit, you've been great and so patient, but... all I'm asking for is time and... well, I just don't know how long I'm asking for."

Ilia frowned and sighed. "I know," she relented, "I just... I just want to help you, but how can I when you won't let me in? You won't let anyone in and I'm sorry to say but if you haven't noticed, the entire village is worried too, Link."

"I know," Link mumbled, reaching up to reach the back of his neck, trying not to get annoyed about this entire conversation. He could understand Ilia's feelings and appreciated her concern, but fuck! He didn't want to deal with this sort of thing, not now anyways. Running his fingers through his hair, that small voice at the back of his mind argued that if not now, then when? How was it fair to keep Ilia in the dark when it was clear she wanted to know more and help him?

"Ilia," he began, but was quickly cut off because apparently, Ilia wasn't done.

"Oh, and then there's the whole... Well, I don't even know what to call it, but sometimes the way you act..." Ilia clearly was stumbling to find the right words and it was then that Link was starting to get annoyed because he knew very well what she was referring to.

"What?" He pushed, arching a brow somewhat critically.

Ilia, her expression hardening to match his, lifted her chin and in a steady tone said, "Sometimes you act like a dog or something, and yes I mean that literally. People are talking, Link. You've been heard growling. People swear that they hear howling from your house at night and more than once Sera has seen you talking to her cat, as in conversation wise." Crossing her arms Ilia leaned forward, forcing Link to sit back and in a louder tone the young woman continued. "I mean what the hell is up with that, Link? And why the hell can't you tell me? I want to understand but you sure are making it difficult to be with..."

Ilia faded to silence, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips quivered but Link, being as oblivious as he could sometimes be, failed to see that his friend was only trying to hold back her tears. When he spoke, anger burned in his voice.

"What? Difficult to be with me? Well sorry to burst your bubble, Ilia, but perhaps it's those very reasons that I don't want to talk about it because look how you react! Maybe I am crazy but I've been through hell and back if you haven't figured that out! Why in all of Hyrule would you want to be with me if-"

Without warning or given any chance of time for Link to finish his tirade, Ilia leaned forward and forcefully pressed her lips upon his. Taking only a moment to react, Link kissed back like he usually did, enjoying the taste of her lips, with as equal passion as she was giving him. While he wrapped his arms hungrily around her, Link dared to hope. Link hoped that he would once again feel something for her that resembled what he used to, like before when he was nothing more than a farmhand. Did he enjoy brooding and being as vague as Ilia accused him of being? Not entirely, there was a part of him that wanted to be normal again, but call that wishful thinking. Still, he had been trying and if that entailed deepening his kissing as Ilia gently pushed him onto his back to practically straddle him, then so be it. Ironic though, him baring the Triforce of Courage, he couldn't even confess up to his best friend that he didn't love her anymore. Link knew that he was being cowardly, leading Ilia on with the way he was kissing her now and the way his fingers slid across the back of her neck; kissing Ilia helped him forget his own troubles and if he told her that, she'd probably hate him for it.

'I probably would have told Midna,' he thought in spite of his current situation, causing him to pause, but Ilia only responded by caressing his cheek to coax him back into her rhythm.

The heat of the growing fire in the hearth mirrored the heat Link felt in his body, his masculinity responding to Ilia's lips. His hands slid to her hips to gently hold her as hers caressed his face, a bit strongly if his mind cared to think about it. The first time their lips met was probably around a month after he had returned. In those early days, Link had found himself greatly struggling to return to rustic tasks like being still to watch the goats, fishing, or even carry on a conversation... not that he was great at that in the first place. The children barraged him with questions and begged of him to show him his skills and his various items, but when it came to their inquiries of his quest Link only gave fragments, half-answers. Link's first kiss with Ilia had slightly been a mistake because she had been asking him questions, even though he had asked her not to, but when she wouldn't take no for an answer he had just kissed her.

It just happened! He hadn't intended for it to but just when Link had tried to pull away, Ilia had thrown her arms around him to deepen the kiss and... Link followed suit. Their tender kissing eventually intensified and their endeavours had lengthened to full make-out sessions and it was all very nice, satisfying even. Link enjoyed feeling Ilia so close, the warmth of her skin. Many times he reasoned this was so because of how he felt for Ilia but then there was the small voice that suggested that he enjoyed simply for the escape, the company of a woman and nothing else. They had done a lot, actually, and Link had learned to love the soft moans Ilia uttered when he put his hands or mouth to work. Likewise, Ilia would return his favours until Link could abrley stand.

However, all of their trysts were all done in secret. Link was adamant to not let their secret affair be anything more than that, a secret. He had argued to Ilia that he had enough attention on his at it is and he wanted what they had to just be them, for now. His reasons seems to satisfy Ilia, as far as she let on, but it did mean that they had to sneak off to either Link's house or a secluded part of the woods to engage in anything. Many times now Link had managed to get Ilia more or less naked, himself included, yet something or someone had always stopped them from going all the way. Not that Link didn't want it or anything, same goes for Ilia for that matter, but perhaps it was the guilt that plagued his dark thoughts that always stopped him from taking Ilia's virginity. That ought to be done by someone who loved her and wasn't.... using her.

A small moan escaped his throat that turned into a soft growl when he felt her hand at his waist's sash, he instinctively grabbed her hand back. Their kiss ended with a gasp as Ilia jerked back in surprise to look down at him, confused and slightly worried.

"What are you doing?" he asked, panting, his tone light but the question held weight. He hoped she wouldn't bring up the fact that he growled while knowing full well that it was the reason she had stopped kissing him. Well, that reason and the fact that she had tried to undo his pants.

"What do you mean?" she answered, glancing at his hand firmly upon her wrist while a deep blush bloomed in her cheeks and her eyes twitched with shyness.

Catching her glance, the heat within him dulled and he quickly released his grip on her arm, though Link looked up at her with growing suspicion. "Ilia? I think you know what I mean," he said slowly.

"Well..." she began, before shrugging slightly, "Why not?"

Sighing, Link shook his head. "No, Ilia, not like this…"

"What do you mean 'not like this'?" Her response ringed with slight annoyance and perhaps panic but Link was aware that they were both thinking the same thing, or at least he hoped so.

The Hylian leaned up on his forearm to better look up at Ilia as he said, "I mean, this! What are we doing here? We were just arguing and you're mad and... this isn't what you want, is it?"

His question almost came out like an accusation and Link regretted his words when he saw the hurt and embarrassment flash across his friend's face. Frantically she looked around, wetting her lips, before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly he gasped in surprise.

"Wh-what am I doing here? What do I want?" she repeated into his hair, sounding slightly unsure herself, "Link, you stupid idiot, can't you see that I love you? That's why I'm here, to be with you! I want you, I want to be with you! Please, please don't leave! Stop pushing me away and just be with me, please!"

The hero's eyes grew wide from shock, and lack of oxygen, and he froze. Once upon a time, not too long ago sadly, he would have been over the moon thanking the goddesses upon hearing Ilia say those words, but now all he could focus on was shifting slightly so he could breathe better in the girl's grasp. He could feel her shaking, desperate and afraid. Naturally he wrapped his arms around her to try and soothe her, though he knew that what he had to say would procure the exact opposite. It was time to be a hero and make the hard but right choice.

"Ilia. I don't think us getting... are you just saying that so I won't leave?" he asked softly.

"Then you are leaving."

Her reply came quick, full of knowing and full of sadness, and Link felt her composure sink a bit as the reality in her words weighed down. However, the Hylian had an inkling that what Ilia really wanted to say was to confirm that he didn't love her, rather than him leaving. Frowning, Link sighed, knowing he would never be able to say that to her because he did love her, though not like what she felt towards him. Stroking the back of her hair, Link opened his lips to speak after he felt her hands slide to his back from his neck.

"Yes," he said simply, being more honest to her in that single word than he probably had been in the past months. That single word answered more than he wanted to think about.

"For how long?" she mumbled into his hair numbly, her back tense with suppressed sobs.

"I don't know…"

"Will you ever come back?"

Her question brought Ilia back to face him, her eyes brimming with tears that Link realized probably weren't the first she had shed for him concerning this. Reaching up, the man caressed her cheek for a second before whispering, "I… don't know."

Wiping back her tears, Ilia looked away. She took in a breath to try and remain strong before slowly placing both her hands upon Link's chest, adjusting her position on his lap. When she spoke next, her words were quiet and faint, as if she had spoken them a hundred times so that now they barely held any meaning.

"Do you love me?"

She had said it, dragged it out in the open, and Link wished she hadn't. Pain flashed across his face but he could not lie to himself or especially to her, she deserved more than that after all. "Ilia, I-" he breathed, unsure where to put his hands so he brought one to raise her chin to make her look at him.

The loud slap that suddenly bit his cheek was indication enough that he had her attention. Blinking, the Hylian resisted the urge to rub the sting from Ilia's hand and his guilt deepened when her sobs intensified. "Why not, Link? You save me, you kiss me, we mess around, but you don't feel anything for me? I thought you did, or hoped you did. I may have lost my memory, but I remember us... You-" She would have gone on Link was sure if her sobbing hadn't stolen her capacity for words.

"I think that… for a long time I did love you, Ilia, and I still do..." Link finally said, taking her face with her face to hold her close. "It's just... different now, because I'm different now, and I now know that I'll never go back to who I was. The Link you knew, the Link that tried to save you and Colin from getting kidnapped in the first place, that Link was swallowed up by the Twilight and never returned from it. Perhaps I didn't fully know it myself or maybe I was too afraid to say it out loud or maybe it was both... I don't know. What I do know is that I have always cared very much about you, I hope you know that."

Retrieving his handkerchief from his pocket, the young man tried to help dry her tears but she swatted him away, leaving him only to continue. "When you were taken, I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I knew that I would do anything, give anything, to save you. But, when I found you, Ilia, in Castle Town, you did not know me and... I found the pain of knowing that I may never get the chance to tell you how I felt almost overwhelming, that I had lost my chance."

Taking a moment to pause because his own voice was beginning to crack, Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Feeling the pricks of tears but he could no stop the truth spilling from his lips even if he wanted to. "I fought so hard and so many enemies to ensure your safety and that of everyone else. Then I realized that I was fighting for my life, both literally and figuratively I guess. You, Beth, Colin, Malo, and Talo, you all mean so much to me and you all are apart of my life here in Ordon. I… err, I mean… when you regained your memory, it was as if I suddenly got my life back! I was so happy and for a moment it felt that all I had fought for was finally over, because I had been fighting for you most of all. I wanted to tell you how I felt but even then I couldn't find the words."

Ilia hiccupped a tiny smile and dabbed away at her eyes, giving Link a moment to collect himself, his voice changing into a more serious tone. "But it wasn't over, Ilia, the fighting, and I fear that it will never truly be over. I had more to do and the more I did the more I realized that… I could never go back to my old life, never return to being carefree or settle down, not in Ordon anyway. I tried! Oh Goddesses, I tried and have been trying but, I can't settle, I can't be here, or…"

"Not with me." Ilia finished Link's sentence and she looked at him with heavy eyes and it was all Link could do but return her gaze, owning up to his words and his resolve.

Swallowing, Link stumbled finally with his words, unsure how to go on from there, but ended up on the truth that, as he said it, sounded so unfair but Ilia had the right to hear it. "I thought if I tried to go back to my life in Ordon that I could forget how to be hero, that if I was here with you like how I used to dream about, that I wouldn't want to fight. I hoped that your kisses would help keep the nightmares away but... they haven't. I know if I stay here I would be living a lie. Ilia, I tried, for you, I tried but..."

Any other words Link could think of he knew would only hurt her more, make her cry, and make him look more like a selfish ass. He didn't know how to apologize or make her understand, though he knew that he had no right to try to make her. Hell, Link wouldn't blame Ilia if she never wanted to speak or see him again after this.

The boy was saved from speaking when Ilia suddenly planted a soft kiss upon his lips, much to his surprise.

"Wherever you go, Link, know that to me you will always be my hero and my best friend and for that reason alone, I will always love you. I just… hope that you won't totally forget me or your old life when you leave."

Her words were breathed upon his lips lightly and delicately, but they struck his heart like arrows and Link felt like she was banishing him. Before he could respond or stop her, Ilia stood from his lap and made her way towards the door. "Ilia!" Link called, causing her to pause though she didn't look back and after a moment Link said in a low tone, "I'm sorry. I… "

She did not allow his to finish as he was cut off by the slam of his door and Link did not go after her. Instead, Link sat there facing his hearth, the taste of Ilia's tears still on his lips, with a growing sense of restlessness within his chest. It felt as though a curtain had been pulled away from his mind and with it a number of questions that had remained unanswered disappeared and it became clear to Link of what he must do from then on and what path he must take.

He had no reason to remain here any longer.

In the morning, Link would say his farewells and leave Ordon. He'd set out once again in the wide world to begin his life as a hero of Hyrule and perhaps discover the reason why he had just broken Ilia's heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

The rope bridge that connected both sides of the deep ravine creaked and groaned as the draft mare walked across them. The chasm marked the border of Ordon and crossing it heralded the departure of Link from his home region. The man hung his head in thought and let Epona find her own pace. The morning was clear and bright, though clouds in the distance whispered rain into the breeze. Link would have liked to have left an hour earlier but he had been… held up. The Hylian adjusted his seat as his mare crossed the threshold of the bridge onto the stone of the path of the other side and stretched his neck a bit. The Hylian cast a glance back towards the way he came, towards Ordon, and he furrowed his brow slightly as he recalled what had taken place just minutes before.

After Ilia had left him Link had sat before his burning hearth well into the night, having forgotten his intention of having supper. His thoughts were too loud for him to even try to think about sleep. Instead he sat there, occasionally poking at the flames, and weighed his options. He couldn't stay in Ordon any longer, what had happened with Ilia had made that clear. At the same time, however, Link wanted to make sure that if he in fact left that he wouldn't be doing so just because he had made things majorly awkward between them. The teenager did not want to stay simply because the village was where he'd grown up and was familiar. Many times during the night, Link found his eyes gazing around his home, watching the fire's light flicker across the walls and memories of his parents peeked into his mind.

Being eighteen now, his birthday having been a couple of months ago, meant that it had been over eleven years since Link's parents died, leaving him an orphan at the young age of seven. Thankfully Link hadn't witnessed his parents' death, but often he thought that having to wait for them to return home was worse. They never did, well they did eventually, but Link wasn't even allowed to see their faces one last time because of their caskets. The boy had been told what had happened, that they had drowned while returning from a delivery trip of Ordon Goat Cheese. Link and his family had actually owned Ordon Ranch and Fado had simply been a farmhand at that time. When the boy's parent's died, Fado had bought the ranch to continue the business. No one is sure exactly what happened to the ranch owners. The bodies of the couple had been found floating in Lake Hylia by the Zora and whether foul play had been involved or not has never resolved. There had been just too little evidence and no motive.

Their wagon was unmolested, no money nor goods taken, nor the family's old grey gelding stolen, so no investigation took place. Link had to bury his parents with zero answers to his questions. After the funeral, Link hated his house, which had been so warm and safe all of his life, for it had suddenly turned cold and far too large. Thankfully he hadn't needed to worry about being alone in that house for long because Rusl, a long-time friend of Link's father, had invited the orphaned boy into his home and would not take no as an answer. At first, as was expected, Link had retreated into himself, angry at the world. Slowly, over time, Rusl was able to take him under his wing. The man introduced the boy to the practice and study of swordsmanship. Rusl, like Link's father, had been a Hyrulean soldier before retiring for the quiet lifestyle of Ordon Village. The focus required from the teachings of swordplay was what the distraught boy had needed, for it distracted his grieving. Rather than brood and wallow in his grief, Link was able to divide his time between practicing with his wooden sword and helping Fado at the ranch.

For three years Link lived with Rusl and during that time, he didn't return to his home once. The boy learned how to be happy again and to live without his parents thanks to Rusl and the support of the entire village. When Link was ten and just when it seemed to him that his life had perhaps returned to normal, everything changed once again. Uli, Rusl's wife, became pregnant, which was a joyous occasion without a doubt, but the prospect of a baby in the household brought Link into perspective that he needed to leave. Uli herself tried to reason with him, as she had always been so kind to him, but Link had made up his mind. The night before Colin was born Link returned to his family's home on the outskirts of the village.

Link had expected to be met with cobwebs and mounds of dust, that his modest house had fallen into ruin. Many times he had imagined that the roof had started to cave in, the windows had broke from storms, and critters had taken up residence: as if without the love and support of Link's family the house had failed to survive. However, when he had finally ascended the ladder and entered the doorway, he found the house spotless and in fair condition much to his surprise. As it turned out, Rusl had taken it upon himself to see that his friend's home was clean and maintained. He had known that one day Link would need his home back when he was ready and the Goddesses have him if he had allowed his best friend's home become decrepit.

Being back in his own home had been difficult at first for Link with the lonely nights weighing heavily at first. The Hylian boy grew accustomed to living alone and steadily the darkness turned from frightening to comforting. Rusl still looked out for him of course, even helping Link to decide to buy a yearling filly when he was fourteen and his old grey gelding passed away.

The death of old Alo, his father's old horse, had been pretty hard for Link to come to terms with. The gelding had been, after all, the last being to see Link's parents alive supposedly and many times Link had wished that for even a couple of minutes he could have been gifted with the ability to speak beast and ask Alo what really happened to his parents. It did take some convincing from Rusl that Link should buy another horse, but eventually the teenager agreed, although he had been hesitant. His parents had left him a reasonable inheritance, especially considering the money Fado had given Link when he had purchased the ranch, so money hadn't been the issue. In truth, Link was hesitant buying another horse because his father had promised him that he'd be the one to teach Link how to raise and break his own horse. His father was gone and now Link had to do it all by himself, with help from Rusl and Fado of course, but it wasn't the same.

Rusl and Link had journeyed to the edge of Faron Woods and Hyrule Field to meet a horse breeder for the purchase. The moment Link laid eyes upon the spirited silver bay filly, he fell in love. From that moment on, Link's life consisted of: ranch work, sword traveling, and spending every other moment training his new filly, whom he named Epona. He chose that name because that was the same name of a renowned horse of Hyrulean legend and Link's mother had loved telling her young son about as many legends and myths that she knew. That horse Link tamed and trained himself and now he trusted his life to her that she'll carry him without fear even against the most formidable foes.

Link knew that he owed Rusl a lot and sitting aside his hearth he came to realize that he needed to tell the man as much. However, having never been a conversation enthusiast, in the midst of the night Link gathered some paper and set his quill in ink to express the words. He wrote about his gratitude, his adventures with Midna, his reasons for leaving, and at the end of his lengthy letters he left an inheritance. It seemed only fitting, in Link's eyes anyway. Since he was leaving and had no knowledge when he would return that if he wanted it, Colin could have his home. The younger boy was the closest person Link had to a brother and it just felt right to him knowing that just in case he never came back, that he could give Colin something that meant a lot to him and the home where he had lived with his parents was just that.

Only when Link finished his series of letters did he manage to get some rest. After a few hours did daybreak wake him and roused his excitement, sending him bounding from his blankets. After months of being shut away, Link descended into his cellar to open the chest that bellied his own inheritance of heroism. Bringing the contents upstairs and into the morning light, with reminiscence and a snarky giggle in his mind, Link once again donned the garments of a hero. He shouldered his shield and hung the elaborate, though empty, scabbard upon his back, choosing rather to hang his Hylian blade at his right hip. Lastly, Link pulled on his green hat and while adjusting his gauntlets, the man felt whole for the first time in months. It hadn't occurred to him exactly how much he had been feeling that something was missing, that there was a piece of him gone, but being back in the Hero's Clothes the Hylian felt as though he could breath just a bit easier.

Eating a quick morning meal, Link wasted no time in gathering together supplies, saddled Epona, and began to pack his saddlebags. Entering his home to grab a few more items, the man was on his way out when he paused to gaze around the house, to take it all in. He didn't know when or even if he'd ever seen the place again. After a moment or two he turned his back on the space, exited the door, and locked it behind him. He went back over to Epona, too preoccupied with slipping his house key into the envelope addressed to Rusl to notice when eyes came upon him. Thanks mainly to Epona's nicker and the growing sound of talking, did Link turn to see Rusl, Colin, and for fuck's sake... the entire village ascend the small hill to his house. Feeling a blush in his cheeks and absentmindedly reaching up to adjust his hat, Link took up his mare's reigns and lead her forward to meet his friends, who all had eyes on him.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Rusl asked with an arch of his brow, a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, no! Of course not… I was going to come and do just that right away, when I finished packing." Link's words came with a smile in return, a tone of bashfulness to accompany, and he hoped that Rusl wouldn't comment on how they both knew that him saying farewell might not have happened.

The next hour was filled with hugs, wishes of luck, and complaints and whines that he should stay. The complaints came mainly from the children, because the adults seemed to understand his decision to leave. Still, everyone was offering Link smiles with words of encouragement. There were some tears shed but it was with a tender sadness. In fact, there was not an expression of resentment or anger in the crowd, though Link understood why Ilia wouldn't want to be there. It still hurt that he wouldn't see her after last night, but he thought it would be a bad idea to go and find her. His main indication of this was when he happened to ask her father about where she was and Mayer Bo just shrugged and shook his head, casting Link a questioning eye but said no more on the matter.

Eventually Link was able to lead Epona towards Ordon Spring and gave the Ordonians one final wave, only coming forward to formally shake Rusl's hand and give him the letters with the key. Giving the man a hug, Link told him, "Thank-you," one more time before stepping away. Mounting his horse, Link gave no more waves and spurred his mare into a happy trot in the wake of farewells and cheers. As he rode from sight, Link's mind became heavy with thoughts and by the time he came to the rope bridge, his smile was gone. When he turned back to look one last time, his brow furrowed in thought, Link blinked to see a lone figure standing there watching him by the entrance of the spring. Before he could reign in Epona or do anything really, Ilia turned her back on him and disappeared from sight and Link left the Ordona Province.

The growing humidity soon gave birth to whispering mists among the trees of Faron Woods and the onslaught of rain drew closer with each step Epona took. Link lightly guided her down the paths, his left hand flexed in preparation to draw the sword at his hip in case any monster dared threaten his horse. Aside from a crow that slightly spooked his mount the ride proceeded without conflict. They continued at a leisurely pace that in no way at all reflected his desire to surge onwards, but Link recognized the need to go slow because he still had not completely decided on where he was headed. Was that responsible? Perhaps not, but Link admitted that by simply being back on the move made him feel much better.

That in itself said a lot about his feelings, he thought anyway.

Soon enough Link found himself at a crossroads and he allowed Epona to naturally head towards where Coro lived with his wares. The silver bay suddenly came to a halt before the gate that lead to Faron Swamp. Head held high and ears perked forward, the mare snorted towards the direction of the cave and stamped her hoof in restlessness; it was enough to shake Link from his mind and he frowned.

"Epona? What's the matter?"

Following his mare's line of sight, the Hylian stared towards the gate knowing full-well what lay beyond there, but was confused as to why his horse was on alert. Obviously she could hear or sense something he could not and that was enough for him to reach over and draw his Hylian blade. The gate and entrance of the cave looked no different then when he had last seen them, which was when he had come through them to replace the Master Sword. As soon as he thought of the legendary blade did a breeze blow directly from the cave to brush against his bangs and ears and Link heard a word whispered among the winds.

Link…

Epona whinnied and danced in place, snorting in warning and anticipation, and Link quickly dismounted with a back-flip off of her. Grunting from the impact from not having done that maneuver in a while, he advanced forwards towards the gate.

"I'll be right back, girl," he muttered to his horse, who kept her eyes and ears upon the cave.

Removing his shield from his back, Link proceeded forward with caution, expression focused. There was a gleam of delight in his eyes to be back in the fray and his grip upon his sword twitched with keenness. Walking through the gate, the hero stopped before the cave and second-guessed himself, wondering if it had just in fact been the wind he had heard and that he should just keep going towards Hyrule Field. "I really am losing my mind," he said, gazing up at the surrounding trees watchfully. All around him the trees groaned as the wind picked up from the approaching storm and shifted direction, sending a draft from behind the man with a high whistle as it blew through the cave.

Link…

"The wind's pulling me in," he thought aloud, before a smirk spread his lips and he walked forward.

Inside the cave was nothing out of the usual and having traversed it so many times, Link didn't even need to light his lantern. In no time he exited the cavern to stand at the edge of Faron Swamp. Wrinkling his nose at the poisonous gases that hung on the lower ground, a gift left from the Twilight, he took surveillance of his surroundings and saw that nothing seemed to be out of place or different. Walking forward, Link came to the ledge that made his legs tighten, having many times before leapt across those gases as a wolf and the eighteen-year-old frowned when he found that he had the urge to get down on all fours and jump.

Link…

"This was a lot easier with Midna and we could warp places…" he said with a sigh when once again he heard his name on the wind, beckoning him forward. "I really hope there isn't just some bird calling my name and leading me around in circles on a wild-Cucco chase," he finished with a grumble before lighting his lantern and plunged into the gases that dispersed from the light.

/ / / / /

By the time Link finally entered North Faron Woods, the rain was beginning to sputter and drip down from the high treetops and the hero knew that he couldn't remain too long out there and leave Epona by herself. The rain had never bothered him and more than once while in Ordon he would go out for walks in the rain to think and listen to the thunder. He found it soothing and relaxing, but in the past few months the rain also brought back memories and images of a looming castle shrouded in mist with low hanging, grey clouds hiding its high peaks. Most people found the rain to be sad but Link had always seen it as beautiful, a sign of nature replenishing itself. Taking a deep breath of the cool and rainy air, Link started forward.

The man only made it a few feet, however, before he stopped.

"Now what?" he asked… what, the wind? Himself? Who knew at that point, but he really didn't have a clue what he was doing out there.

Rolling his eyes, Link slid his sword back into its sheath, replaced his Hylian shield on his back, and stretched his arms with a slight grunt. Before him lay two routes, one easy the other… slightly more difficult. The Forest Temple lay at the end of a winding path within a massive tree, but Link could think of no reason of why he would need to re-enter that temple since he had already conquered it; thus it was the easier route. Coming to the place where he had first met the Golden Wolf, Link scrutinized the gigantic tree of the temple before looking over to the obscure, nearly hidden path that lead to a depth of the woods that few had ever entered.

"I wonder…"

Retrieving the pair of Clawshots from one of his magical pouches, which seemed to be able to hold near anything, Link ascended the great stump at the side of the path that lead to the temple. Glancing at the mechanisms on his hands, Link frowned slightly before looking out across the set of natural platforms that he knew he could use to cross the Deep Gorge. In the past, he had crossed the abyss as a wolf and then used Rusl's Golden Cucco, but seeing as neither was accessible at the moment the Clawshots were all Link had at his disposal. He knew he could get across, he had just done it five months ago, but aside from retrieving the Master Sword he could not think why he would need to reach the Sacred Grove again. Princess Zelda, or well Queen Zelda now, had made a point of telling him to return the sword. While Link personally felt entitled to the blade seeing as how only he could wield it, the legendary sword was not his to own.

Link…

The hero narrowed his eyes in annoyance, raised his left arm to aim, and then fired. Minutes later, Link landed on solid ground with the Deep Gorge at his back and continued onward. The further he walked, the more Link recalled memories of his adventures. Retracing his steps, he recalled walking past that spring as a wolf, battling against the Skull Kid with Midna, and followed his memory until he slid down a slope to enter what was known as the Sacred Grove. True to its name, this section of woods had a clean air about it and seemed to never lose its brilliant and bright green canopy. Passing parts of the ruins of the Temple of Time, Link idly slid his fingers across the ancient stones. Crossing his arms, Link let his eyes wonder to the ruined stairwell, the Door of Time, and he came to a stop before the symbol of the Triforce on the floor in the main chamber of the temple.

Tracing the triangles with his eyes, Link stared thoughtfully at the symbol, trying hard not to glance at the back of his left hand, and in a whisper he said, "What must I do now?"

A howl jolted him from his thoughts and upon instinct, the Hylian back-flipped and simultaneously drew his blade to land in a defensive crouch before retrieving his shield. The howl had been close and its echo momentarily filled the ruins with its beastly voice and Link bit his tongue at the urge to howl in response. Grimacing and shaking his head, he muttered over and over in his head that he was human, no longer a wolf, and for all he knew it could be a Wolfos. Even if he had yet to actually see one in Faron Woods, Link did not want to give out his position to any beast by howling like a moron. Well, one thing he knew for sure: the howl had come from beyond the main body of the temple in the chamber of the Master Sword. Rage coaxed a deep growl from Link's sneer at the thought that a Wolfos might be in the sacred chamber and he propelled himself forward. Ascending the stairs two at a time, Link burst into the sacred grove with his sword at the ready, prepared for a sudden attack or ambush, with an expression and entire body focused for battle.

What sat waiting for him Link had not anticipated nor expected at all and it caught him completely off guard. The hero faltered in his footing, tried to regain his balance, but crashed headfirst onto the ground with his sword skittering away.

"Oh, fuck me…" Link cursed with a groan, shifting onto his knees and held his head in his hands, his hat slipping off the ground.

A rumble of growls echoed in the overgrown chamber and Link looked up in irritation and embarrassment at the Golden Wolf that sat calmly on the other side of the Master Sword. Even if Link hadn't been a wolf before, he would have recognized that his ancient mentor was laughing at him. Link couldn't blame him, he would have laughed at himself too if he wasn't so embarrassed and irritated, or if his head didn't hurt as much as it did. Standing without trying to flinch, Link shook his head and dusted himself off before grabbing his hat to jam it back onto his head; he made a point not to look at the ethereal wolf. Presentable once again Link met the eyes, or rather eye, of the shining beast and the young man raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, unsure.

"Yeah, yeah, ha ha... Let's all laugh at Link. Did you seriously bring me all the way here just to... Wait, hold on. I thought… I thought that you were, you know, done? Wait, why are you here?" Link narrowed his eyes, thinking back to the last time he had spoken to his mentor as he went to go collect his sword. "I mean, it's good to see you and all, but I thought that your regrets had been resolved and-"

The Golden Wolf suddenly began to growl, cutting Link off, and the teenager froze with his fingers inches away from the hilt of the Hylian sword lying on the ground. For a second, there appeared the possibly whether this wolf was truly the Golden Wolf, or Link had just willingly walked into a trap. As if he had read the Hylian's thoughts, the Golden Wolf shook its head and snapped its jaws before resuming his growls. Grinning, Link interpreted this to be the same as the last seven times the wolf had growled at him and took the sword in hand and stood at the ready, awaiting the wolf to come at him. The wolf's growls intensified and the beast's hackles stood on end, but he did not charge at Link like he had in the past. The young man actually took a step back at how menacing and threatening the Golden Wolf sounded and once more, the thought that this wasn't the true Golden Wolf popped into the hero's mind.

Frowning in confusion, Link opened his mouth to protest when the beast suddenly quieted and rose to trot the few feet forward until his nose was inches from the pommel of the Master Sword. The wolf's whine might as well have been words in Link's ears for the hero relaxed his pose and slowly slid the Hylian blade back into his sheath. Stepping forward he watched the wolf, which paralleled his movements and stepped back until it returned to its original spot. Each step Link took echoed against the stones, the storm sounding far off from within the Sacred Grove. His boots finally took him before the Pedestal of Time and the youth's blue eyes were fixated on the blade and its otherworldly shine of evil's bane.

His fingers twitched, a sign of his desire to once more grip the hilt of the blade and complete his arm's reach once again, but Link recalled his queen's words. He glanced at the Golden Wolf as if to ask permission and in reply, the wolf snapped its jaws to voice its impatience. Arching his brows a bit, Link looked down at the sword, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips that brightened his eyes with excitement and triumph.

"Okay... if you say so."

Standing firmly before the sword, the young hero placed both his hands on the sword's grip and, holding his breath, heaved the sword from the pedestal with ease. The blade of the sword seemed to sing as if to herald its welcome with being in Link's possession once again. Barely having the moment to relish the event of being the wilder of the legendary sword one more, within seconds the Golden Wolf was upon him. Link gasped as he was surrounded by a familiar bright and blinding light before he fell into darkness.

The young man's breathing echoed around him and Link fluttered his eyelids open before finally finding enough consciousness to look up. In his hand, he firmly held the Master Sword and the young hero couldn't stop the wide smile from brightening his expression. The moment was short lived, however, when he looked up to see the looming body of Hyrule Castle standing over him in the Ghostly Ether. The man gawked up at the imposing structure and if he didn't know better, Link could probably make himself believe that once again he was in the front courtyard before the castle's grand doors. Blinking, Link slowly got to his feet and saw the Golden Wolf sitting before the castle door, his back to Link, and with a howl and a flash of light a figure replaced the wolf. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as far as Link knew of the realm where he had previously been taught all of the Hidden Skills from his mentor, the Hero's Shade. At first, the teen noticed nothing different about the figure until he turned and faced the green-clad hero.

The Hero's Shade always appeared as a skeletal warrior in damaged and aged armour, with his one remaining eye glowing red. However, the figure who faced Link now was not the Hero's Shade. The warrior was taller than Link by a few inches, wore ornate armour that bore the insignia of the Hylian crest that was complete and undamaged, a billowing crimson cape hung from his shoulders and swept the ground behind him, and he held himself with the pride of either royalty or of a prestigious knight. When the man turned to face Link, the Hylian saw that the warrior carried with him a sword. When the knight began to walk towards Link, the Hylian raised his sword and his expression filled with distrust and wariness.

This was... who was this? Where was his skeletal mentor? Was this a trap after all? Just as Link was about to demand who the knight was, his words stumbled in his throat and his blue eyes went wide when the figure came close enough through the whispering mists that his features became clear.

The warrior or knight or whoever he was, looked almost exactly like Link and that was enough for him to drop his guard and take a step back. Their faces were nearly the same except for the jagged scar that dug down the man's right eye. While Link's hair was a light brown, the warrior's hair was a deep blond with his part dividing his bangs down the middle. The knight wore no helmet so his brilliant shade of blond hair shifted freely in a ghostly breeze, but his bangs did little to hide his left eye, which remained the ethereal red that identified him as the Hero's Shade.

"Link."

The warrior's voice sent a chill down Link's spine and he instantly recognized it as the same one who had been calling him from Faron Woods. The knight's was not the same voice as the Hero's Shade deep tone, so the teenager gave the knight a distrustful look and shifted the Master Sword in his hand.

A small smile broke through the warrior's stony expression and he glanced down at the Master Sword and whispered, "Hello, old friend. It has been so very long," before looking up at Link to say, "Glad you could make it, though I must admit that I was surprised that you took as long as you did to come here. Five months has it been? I didn't think you'd remain for more than a month in your little village and the truth is I'm a little disappointed. Mainly because I lost that bet, thanks for that, by the way."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but keeping time has never been one of my strong points," Link replied, his sarcasm evident in his low tone and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"No, I expect it would not be... Time, that is... I think that's more my specialty, if I were to be honest." The knight's words seemed to trail and they seemed to hold some hidden meaning for he smiled a bit wider and glanced away for a moment, as if in thought.

"Who are you?" Link had had enough of playing around and glared at the knight, still disturbed that they looked so similar.

"What? Don't you know? You can't even guess?" The knight replied with an arch of his brow, to which Link only glared more in response. "Then again, I should not be surprised. I have changed quite a bit, at least from your perspective. I am the one who has passed onto you the teachings of your forbearer, your predecessor, the hero who in another time saved Hyrule from chaos and who you are descended from. I am the Hero's Shade, the Ancient Warrior, and, in a way, I am... you."

"Right… If you're the Hero's Shade, then I'm a rabbit-"

Link's expression went from annoyance to one that clearly read that he thought the knight had taken one too many blows to the head. He would have said more if the wind hadn't been suddenly knocked out of him. Stumbling backwards onto his backside from the unprovoked attack, he raised the Master Sword only on instinct and managed to meet the knight's downward slice with the metallic ring of the two blades meeting echoing through the stillness of the Ghostly Ether. Link ground his teeth at the sheer force the knight had inflicted with his strike, its strength had sent a painful jolt down his arm, and it required Link to use both hands to keep the knight's blade at bay.

Speaking of which, the Hero's Shade stared down at Link from behind his blade, seemingly unaffected from the strength he was exerting, with an expression of what very much looked like annoyance. Link couldn't help getting the feeling that was similar to how he felt when his father had caught him riding the goats, like he was in trouble.

"Mind your tongue and manners, young hero, for only with respect can a hero wield the Master Sword."

"Oh, yeah? That's funny because I thought that… that you just needed to be the Hero Chosen by the Gods, which I am!" Link's words were strained and his anger ran thick with defiance and he smirked when he saw the Shade's eye twitch.

"Indeed, you are correct."

Link barely registered what exactly hit him when suddenly pain exploded in his face and he cried out, grimacing. The knight expertly flicked his sword, Link lost his grip, and the Master Sword was flung into the air. Clutching his bleeding nose, the Hylian watched in growing horror when the knight deftly changed hands on his sword to easily catch the Blade of Evil's Bane in his left and... nothing happened. The Master Sword did not reject him but rather, its power continued to sing peacefully, perhaps slightly brighter even as if excited.

"I can only assume that the Light Spirits failed to mention that the Master Sword has a spirit, thus how it is able to recognize a hero worthy to wield it and that it also has memories and… Oh, it would seem that it remembers me. I was so afraid that it would not..."

Link watched with wide eyes at the Shade spoke tenderly to the shining sword in his hand, as if he was talking to a companion he had not seen in forever and was fearful that if he spoke too loud that the sword would disappear or something. The warrior slid his fingers across the length of the blade and there was such an expression of sadness in his face that Link was taken aback. Still, as distracted as Link was with the fact that Hero's Shade could actually hold the sword, it meant that he only heard a bit of what the knight actually said.

"Who are you?" he asked once again, his tone less demanding and more cautiously curious, though now his question meant so much more.

"As I said already," the knight spoke, looking back at Link from the sword in his hand, "that I go by many names. Though... there once was a time that I went by a rather prestigious title, although I'm afraid that time has been forgotten in more ways than one."

"What do you mean by forgotten, exactly?" Link was really starting to get tired of all the riddles. "Why can't you just tell me your name?"

The Hero's Shade impaled the ground with his regular sword, making Link flinch away, to leave only the Master Sword in his grip. Kneeling down to meet Link's eye level, the knight with his one red eye held the sword across both his palms and said, "Once I was called the Hero of Time, but that was long, long ago. The nature and truth of my story has been lost to all except myself, the Master Sword, and the Goddesses. Link, this will be the first and only telling of my story, so please pay attention."

"But-"

"Hey! Listen..."

The knight gave Link a look that demanded silence and once again, the Hylian felt like he was being talked to by his father. The man furrowed his brow in annoyed obligation while the knight began his story.

"Long ago, in another age of Hyrule, a full decade had yet to pass since the end of the Hyrulean Civil War. I was nothing more than a boy living among the Kokiri, a tribe of children with fairies who never aged. Life had been peaceful enough, but then there came a great darkness to Hyrule that threatened the balance of light and dark and a series of events brought me before this very blade. When I drew it from its pedestal, I became sealed in a place known as the Sacred Realm for seven years. This had to come to pass because it was true that I was worthy to wield the blade, I had neither the age nor strength to be the hero Hyrule needed. It was within the Sacred Realm that the evil king of the Gerudo, Ganondorf, took hold of the Triforce and it divided into three parts with the king taking hold of the Triforce of Power and subsequently conquered the Sacred Realm. For seven years I remained, unaware of the passage of time, until I awoke as an adult with the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time, an instrument able to control time, in my possession. It was at that moment that I had become known as the Hero of Time. Under Ganondorf, Hyrule had fallen into ruin and chaos but I was able to defeat the evil king. Ganondorf was sealed away and I retuned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time and was sent back to my childhood.

"Once I returned, I sought out the princess of Hyrule and informed her of the threat that was Ganondorf and that the Master Sword could never be removed from its pedestal, thus averting time from repeating itself. However, I still retained all of my memories of travelling through time, of being an adult, and all the experiences I had been through, but I was the only one who recalled that timeline. The only other being that had any knowledge of what had happened in the future left me without explanation and I left Hyrule to try and find her, but I never did. Her name was... Navi and even to this day, I have no knowledge of what truly became of her. I traveled far, saw and saved different lands, but I ultimately failed my quest. You see, Link, I was the Hero of Time but at the same time, I wasn't anymore. As more time passed, I became angry and depressed that no one would know what I done for Hyrule. Even if I told anyone, it would not have been the same. So, out of selfishness and anger, I decided to stay away from Hyrule and for years I grew from the land that I had risked my life to save.

"In many ways I still felt like an adult when I had been sent back in time and I saw it as cruel to being forced to live in a child's body. I saw it as a curse to be able grow up naturally even though I had skills people far older than I had. Looking back on it now, I know that I had acted like the child I was by staying away from Hyrule, pouting and nursing a sense of betrayal and hurt. Being a hero, Link, means that you must be ready to lay your life on the line for what is right no matter the cost, because as a hero you have the courage to make the hardest decisions when no one else can. I was blinded to this knowledge until I was well into adulthood and I finally returned to Hyrule. I dedicated myself to becoming a knight to protect my country, her people, and her monarchy. I became famed for my swordsmanship and I died as a man defending the royal family in honour, but also as a man weighed down by regrets. It was those regrets that trapped my soul from passing on after my death. You must understand, Link, that as punishment for not accepting the role I had played as the Hero of Time, for not being grateful of the power the Goddesses had bestowed upon me while I had been their hero, and for regretting not being able to pass along my skills or story, I was transformed into the form you have known me until now, a shade of the hero I once was. Still, the Goddesses took mercy upon me and promised that when my successor appeared to once more save Hyrule from the threat of darkness, I would be able to pass along the skills that I had learned as the Hero of Time.

The Hero's Shade, now standing before Link, paused in his story with an expression of distant sadness and age. He reached up to gently touch the scar that had blinded his eye before saying, "I was a man who placed his desires and needs before the roles of a hero and for that reason, I had lost my courage. Link, you bear the Triforce of Courage, which once I embodied as well. I must advise you to never lose your valour and to bear the mark with pride."

Link, wide-eyed and dumbstruck, blinked at the older man, his nose painless and blood gone. The teen realized that the knight couldn't be much older than twenty-five, thirty at most, which was pretty young, though his story and words bore a wisdom that held the weight of centuries. Licking his lips and finally standing up, the teenager puffed out his cheeks and tried to wrap his head around the knight's story but it was a lot to take in. Link tried to imagine what it must feel like or if it happened to him, if one day everyone in Hyrule forgot about his exploits as a hero. He tried to tell himself that he probably could put up with it, that it wouldn't be that difficult, but then he remembered how difficult the last few months had been and also considered the fact that the knight was turned back into a child.

Even though Link was eighteen he knew that he had a lot to learn and was just on the brink of adulthood. The knight being trapped for seven years meant that he would have been around the same age as Link is now when he was the Hero of Time. Link had beaten Ganondorf, but was it the same Ganondorf? What other dangers had the Hero of Time faced? And...

Shaking away the dizzying thoughts from his mind, Link realized with a frown that he couldn't possibly fathom what it must have been like for the knight.

"But…" Link finally said, pausing to furrow his brows and look up at his predecessor with confusion and slight pity, "What are you doing here then? Haven't you been freed from your regrets? Did I do something wrong? Did-"

"Steady there now, Link," the knight said with a small grin, taking his right hand to lay it firmly on the teen's shoulder to calm the youth down. "I ask you not you take worry about me, though I appreciate it nonetheless. I have made my mistakes, as I am sure you will make some in the future, but you cannot linger in the past but you can still learn from it. That is what I am, your past, and I am here now to bestow unto you one final lesson to help you in your future."

Gently squeezing the younger man's shoulder, the knight stepped away from Link before tossing the Master Sword at him, which Link caught with ease. Drawing his own sword from the ground, the Hero's Shade took a stance facing his successor.

"It is true that when I passed onto you the last of the Hidden Skills, I was able to ascend into the Realm of Spirits, where I myself learned from my own past. I have returned now to face you, Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods, to inform you that by defeating the great evil that threatened Hyrule you have become worthy to inherit a sacred technique that has long since been forgotten by time. Do you feel ready to earn the last and ultimate hidden skill to steel yourself for the forthcoming battles against more powerful foes?"

"I do."

"Very well. The ultimate hidden skill is… the Skyward Strike! Let it be hewn into your mind!"

/ / / / /

Sliding the Master Sword into its sheath on his back, Link was grinning widely and panting heavily. Not only did the Hero's Shade teach him the lost technique, but his mentor also saw to it that Link prove to him all of his skills with advanced swordplay as well. Now, he had learnt the Skyward Strike, a powerful technique that charged the Master Sword so that a powerful wave of sacred energy could be released. The final attack affected the other Hidden Skills Link had learnt, meaning he could charge the Master Sword by pointing it skywards and make his other techniques more effective and deadly. Feeling triumphant and empowered, Link clapped his hands together and looked over at his mentor, ready to dive into questions. He paused though when he saw the other staring up at the grandness of Hyrule Castle as it stood shrouded in the ethereal mists of the Ghostly Ether. Frowning, Link came to stand beside the other and tried to meet the knight's eye but alas, he found himself on the warrior's blindside.

"You have grown into a strong warrior and fine young man, Link. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and to… thank you." Turning to face the teenager, the Hero's Shade's expression was gentle and full of pride. Once again he laid his hand on Link's shoulder before continuing to speak, "I have been watching you all your life, waiting for the right moment when your destiny would summon you to become the hero you were born to be. Listen to me Link, since this will be the last time I will be able to speak to you until you join me in the Realm of Spirits, but I wanted to talk to you about your parents."

Link cringed at the mention of his family but he dared not looking away from the knight's eye. Was the knight about to tell him what had happened to them? Did he know? Trying to stay collected and strong, Link ignored that behind his blue eyes he swore that he could feel the prickle of tears.

"Your parents loved you very much and while I can understand that you miss them and want closure for their deaths, take solace with the fact that you knew them at all and be thankful for their love."

Link frowned heavily and then looked away slightly disappointed, like a child trying to hide his pout. The Hero's Shade only chuckled gently and in a more thoughtful tone said, "I never knew my parents at all, not even what they looked liked or their names. All I know is that my mother loved me enough to risk her life to get me to safety and for that, I am eternally thankful of her." Squeezing Link's shoulder to coax the youth to look back at him, the knight offered a comforting smile and said, "I never had a family of my own and you are only my spiritual successor, but I consider you to be my family. For you are not only my heir, but I consider you to be like a son and…" he knight paused to chuckle slightly, his eye moving to Link's green tunic that he gently thumbed, "Besides, you fit these clothes better then I ever did, though I do admit that you have some growing up to do so you better eat well."

Choking out a laugh, Link smiled through the tears welling in his eyes as he looked up at the knight, noting that the Hero's Shade certainly did look similar to his father but more resembled Link himself. He also realized that this was indeed the last time he would be able to talk to the knight, Now that he had heard his story, learned his identity, Link was sad that this would be the end. On impulse, Link suddenly gripped the knight in a fierce hug, leaning his forehead on the man's armour, and it only took a second for the Hero's Shade to return the embrace.

The Hero of Time looked sorrowfully over the younger man's shoulder and a single tear fell from his red-shaded eye that lifted from his cheek and dissipated into a mist. He would miss the boy, the son he never had. A bright light enveloped them both as Link's own tears began to fall and he squeezed his eyes tightly and pressed his face into his successor's armoured chest.

When the light dissipated, Link was afraid to open his eyes because he was sure that when he did, the Hero's Shade would be gone and that would be that. Taking courage as the Shade had told him, the young man opened his eyes to blink in surprise for once again he stood in the Temple of Time, but rather than ruins the temple was whole and resonated with power. Link had been in the temple's past before so it wasn't seeing the intact building that surprised him, but it was more the fact that it felt different now, more real almost.

"Wha-"

"I told you, Link, that once I was the Hero of Time. So, is it not appropriate that I end my journey where it truly began?"

Link swung around to see the Hero's Shade standing in front of the doorway that lead to the chamber of the Pedestal of Time. "You mean that we're-"

"In the past? Well of course. If you dared to leave the temple rather than see me off, you would find yourself in a very unfamiliar place I'm sure. But... if you did that, I think my feelings would be hurt".

Quickly wiping away his tears, Link rushed forward to skid to a stop before his chuckling mentor, panic in his face that the Hero's Shade was leaving for good, but he tried to keep on a smile.

"Now there's a hero, to have the courage to smile when it seems the most difficult."

The knight then smiled wide and in the moment he strikingly looked like Link and the younger man couldn't help but grin widely back. The Hero's Shade had taught Link more with this final lesson than the young hero could have possibly understood in that moment, but exactly how much he would realize with time. When he saw the knight's smile soften and he began to turn to leave, Link rushed forward to catch his arm.

"Wait, I…" he started, blinking and thinking fast. He had so many questions, so much to say, but he had never been very good at talking, especially not when he was panicking, but-

"Link, you have mastered all of the hidden skills and I taught you all that I know and more but... permit me to bestow one last piece of advice to you." The knight faced him once again, lowering his posture a bit to properly look Link in his eye and he smiled; slowly, his red eye was beginning to change in colour Link noticed.

"Remember what I said about your courage, that you must make the hard decisions for what is right even if they go against your desires. I admit to you that I was in love once though, I hadn't realized it until I was too late," the knight held up a hand when Link began to ask something, the knight's smile softening even more as he sighed. "But as I was forgotten as a hero, she forgot also that I had searched for her and saved her. With time, I dedicated my life to protect her even though I knew she would never, could never... return my affections. My advice to you Link is… If you find love, a love so strong that you would do anything to see her happy even if it meant that you leave her, you may be faced with the decision to tell her the truth of your feelings or not. While there may be consequences for either choice, know this… I still wish that I could have told her, looking back on it now, just so that she knew the truth even if it made no difference." Looking up over Link's shoulder, the Hero of Time's gaze softened and he gave the Temple of Time one final sweep before looking back to Link. "The truth is one of the most powerful forces there is, Link. Remember that."

The knight winked, or maybe it was just a blink, at his successor and patted his shoulder, though now his eye shined with a shade of pure blue. Link in that moment truly felt a connection between them, almost as if they shared the same spirit, and unbeknownst to him the Triforce on his hand began to glow. The Hero of Time began to step back from Link as a light began to build behind him until it was nearly blinding, forcing Link to lift his left arm to shield his eyes. Just when he could just barely see the Hero's Shade silhouette against the light did Link manage to shout, "But… what is your name?!"

"What? Don't you know?" The Hero of Time repeated his earlier words and he began to laugh. "Link! Go on and do not falter! Farewell, my son."

In a brilliant flash the knight, the Hero of Time, and the Temple of Time disappeared. When Link was finally able to uncover his eyes he found himself in the Sacred Grove once again, alone. The hero's eyes caught the image of the Triforce upon the back of his left hand just before it vanished and he lowered his arm. With the Master Sword upon his back and a heavy heart, Link turned his face towards the sky and allowed the tears on his face be washed away by the falling rain.


	3. Chapter Three: Pledge

The rain was coming down as heavily as the thoughts within the rider's mind. Behind him lay the shelter of Faron Woods and as he rode on, he and his mount exposed to the growing winds and falling rain. Link urged Epona on through the approaching storm, her hooves splashing through puddles littering the path as her master kept the mare at a swift though steady pace. Squinting against the strengthening wind, Link kept his heading on a northerly route, directed for Castle Town's South Gate and main entrance. If it hadn't been raining like it was, he would have preferred entering the usually bustling town from the West Gate, which is where the stables were located. Shelter was Link's main priority because him riding out in the middle of a vast field during a lightning storm was far from smart. Kicking Epona into a slow gallop, he directed her towards the border of rock that marked the northern edge of the field.

It was Link's own fault that he and his mount were caught out in the storm, for he had taken too long getting out of Faron Woods and the storm had come in quicker than he had anticipated. After his final meeting with the Hero's Shade, Link had just stood there in the Sacred Grove for a good fifteen minutes, letting the falling rain to soak his tunic, while he sorted through his thoughts and tried to collect himself from the surprisingly emotional ordeal. He went over all of what the Hero of Time had told him, his story and his advice, yet Link struggled to make sense of most of it. The whole time-travelling and being-forgotten-about-completely stuff were difficult concepts to comprehend and the knight's final piece of advice about love and truth had rattled Link. The thought that he might never see the Hero of Time again made Link considerably sad and the ache in his chest felt similar to when he had lost his parents. Funny how things work out like that, how you don't realize what you have until it's gone, and Link knew that he would miss his mentor greatly. When he finally decided to leave the ruins, the Hylian weighed the Shade's words of love and tested them to see if they applied to his situation with Ilia.

Technically, he had told her that he loved her, just not to the extent that she seemed to feel for him and if he was truly honest with himself, Link knew that he loved Ilia as a dear friend. Climbing out of the Sacred Grove and making his way down the forested path back towards the Deep Gorge, Link frowned when he recalled the expression of heartache and loss that he had seen on the Hero of Time's face when the knight mentioned his love that never was meant to be. What stories the Hero of Time could tell, if only there had been time for Link to hear them all, to get to know his spiritual ancestor even more and to know what he had experienced. Walking, Link silently hoped that he would never have to experience that sort of heartache, such feelings of loss from not being recognized for his achievements, forgotten, and unrequited love. Actually, if was difficult for the eighteen-year-old to think of any woman that he could get so close to that would understand what he had been through and with whom he could relate with being a hero. Besides Ilia, who else in Hyrule was there? Link didn't want to think himself as choosy or biased or anything but… Most men his age were already married or at least courting a girl, yet here Link was considering a life without love simply due to the fact that he was a hero and perhaps that meant a life of being alone.

"Ugh! Stop thinking about it!" he exclaimed in a huff, shaking his head and picking up his pace. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

Link had more important things to think about than love or girls or anything of the sort, like getting back to his horse and getting back on the road. Thunder rumbled in the distance just as the hero reached the Deep Gorge and the rain was becoming heavier. He still had to make his way back through Faron Swamp and the cave. By the time Link finally jogged out from the entrance of the cave, he found Epona restlessly stomping her hooves, shaking her head, and standing beneath a nearby tree to escape the increasing downpour.

"Hey, girl, sorry for being late…" Link muttered, coming up to the mare and greeted her with a kiss to her nose.

Mounting quickly, Link took the reins and nudged the horse into motion and she took off into an eager trot, obviously wanting to get moving having picked up her rider's sense of excitement to travel. If he actually thought about it, Link hadn't been gone for that long because, even though he had probably been with the Hero's Shade for a few hours, with their talking and training, being in the Ghostly Ether was different than the real world.

"Like no time passed at all…"

Frowning at his own words and recalling the entire Hero of Time's story, the young man shivered at the realization that their training sessions had always been instantaneous in relation to time in Hyrule. For example, Midna had never said anything to Link about him disappearing, only that he fainted like a girl sometimes but that was it. Even if she had asked, Link always found that if he wanted to talk to her about the Hero's Shade, his words always stuck and a voice always told him to remain quiet, as if his training sessions with the ancient knight were to remain a secret. Even so, he had still dawdled in returning and with a storm on its way and him still not having a clear idea as to where he was headed, Link mentally kicked himself and had no one to blame for becoming soaked but himself.

Castle Town as a destination just sort of seemed the most logical. It was the closest and first place Link thought of as he left Faron Province, hence his current course. Making his way down the trail, walls of rock on either side of him, Link allowed Epona to find her own footing and didn't want to push her too fast in case she slipped in the mud. The silver lining of being caught in the storm was with the rain came fog and haze, which aided in cloaking Link from any monsters from seeing him; though, with how he was feeling lobbing off a few Bulblin heads might make him feel better. The low cloud cover also had blocked his view of Hyrule Castle even when he first had entered Hyrule Field and perhaps that was for the best. The Hylian man just felt low and was deep within his thoughts, though however he was feeling was by far better than how he was back in Ordon. In a sense, the grey, rainy weather matched his mood pretty well.

During his final battle against the evil king, Ganondorf, Link had been in the eastern portion of Hyrule Field, upon Epona and with Princess Zelda, having being transported there from the castle by Midna for their own safety. He and the princess watched as a grand explosion erupted from the throne room of the castle. When Ganondorf himself appeared following the explosion upon a black steed, Midna had seemingly been defeated and Link thought her dead and the castle completely destroyed. It happened to be that he was wrong on both accounts: Midna turned out to be fine and was once again in her original form, as a rather attractive and tall princess since Ganondorf was defeated himself, and the castle had remained standing, though had suffered major damages. Link knew that when he had left Hyrule Town five months ago, Zelda had already begun discussions with masons and Gorons to begin construction on the castle but because of the rain, Link wouldn't be able to see their progress until he actually entered the town.

Rounding the last corner, Link was suddenly faced with the grandeur of the main stairs and wall front of Castle Town nestled on the other side of the castle's moat. Nimbly, Link directed his horse up the ramps before dismounting, to lead her across the drawbridge. The two heavyset doors of the South Gate were closed but upon his arrival, a lone soldier appeared and opened a side to allow Link and his horse to quickly enter the town. Nodding his thanks at the man, Link wasted no time to lead his mare down the empty streets. Lining the streets Link could make out the light from within windows, glimpse the shadow of a person moving within, and the swirling rush of the rainwater pouring off the roofs of houses blocked out any sounds of the citizens within. The rain and storm had coaxed all of the inhabitants of the town indoors, which meant that Link didn't have to worry about people getting in his way and had a smooth journey to the west end and to the stables.

The stable master happened to see Link approaching and was opening the stable doors in anticipation.

"Good evening, sir! Fine weather we havin', eh?"

"Yeah, it's lovely," Link replied with a small smile, indulging in the man's small talk.

"Ah, that's a fine mare you have there. How old would she be? Five?"

"Almost, yeah," Link replied, leading Epona into the stables after the stout man with his large moustache. On his left, Ordon goats bleated leisurely, unaffected by the rain, but Link quickly looked away from them, not wanting such an evident reminder of his village after having just left it.

"Here, ya' be!" the man exclaimed, stopping before an empty stall. Whistling, the man hollowed out a name that Link didn't catch while he led Epona in and after a moment or two, a young stable boy appeared.

"Ervick here will fetch your mare hay and give her a good rub down. How long were you planning on holding up here in town?"

"Ah, just for the night at the moment," Link replied after a second of thought. "But if you could make sure she's well taken care of, I'll pay extra if need."

"Oh, lad, that won't be necessary! I'll make sure that she's be taken care of, don't you worry about that!"

The man chuckled deeply and Link couldn't help but give him a thankful grin; it was nice to see some decent people for a change who didn't start drooling at the thought of some extra rupees. Hyrule was still in a bad way, even with the evil having been vanquished, and in such hard times trickery, thievery, and deceit usually flourished. Sure enough though, the boy Ervick arrived with a pitchfork full of hay that he emptied into a corner of the stall. Link smiled at the boy who started to help him unfasten Epona's saddle.

The man raised a brow as he looked over Link and the Hylian couldn't ignore that the stable master paid extra attention to the Master Sword.

"Sir, if you don't me asking, but what might be your name?"

Link, feeling suddenly on the spot, hesitated in handing over Epona's wet saddle to the boy before clearing his throat to say, "Link. Yours?"

"Ardi," the man replied, blinking upon hearing Link's name, before shaking his head as if to dismiss something.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no. Sorry sir. Just thought for a moment that you were someone else."

Confused, Link just let that one slide and paid the stable master the rupees for the night, handing Ervick a blue one to ensure that Epona was indeed taken care of, before he collected his things from his saddlebags in a sack that he hauled over his shoulder. Thanking Ardi again, Link went towards the door only to pause. Where should he go? He could try the inn but stepping out into the rain, Link found himself following the roads until he descended a couple flights of stairs. The growing sounds of boisterous voices grew louder once the teen stepped from the stairs and headed towards a door, finally becoming sheltered from the rain. He was soaked but, knowing from experience, Link knew that in no time at all his Hero's Clothes would be dry: sometimes magic came in handy!

Adjusting his sack, Link pulled open the door and entered the establishment, met immediately with the sounds of laughter, clinking glass, and music. Closing the door behind him, Link looked around the bar until he set eyes upon a familiar figure and walking forward, he found a stool at the bar and set his sack down in front of his feet.

The bartender, busy with another patron, came over to Link after a couple of seconds and without looking at him at first, she said, "What can I get you…?"

Link smiled when the woman trailed to a stop before he jumped when she suddenly shrieked with delight and came around the bar with her arms wide. Slightly terrified, Link leaned away but was unable to escape the woman's strong arms and much to his growing blush, found himself very close to her large bosom as she hugged the breath from him. Link didn't even want to think about how many people were watching, probably jealous about having not received such a glorious hug.

"Oh, Link! Honey, honey, it is great to see your handsome face around here again! My, my… if folks around here found out….Mm! It is sure good to see you!"

Finally Telma released him and Link sucked in a breath and coughed, smiling with his face a deep shade of red and while he wanted to ask her what she meant by being 'found out,' he was too preoccupied with catching his breath to ask. Other patrons were indeed glancing in his direction but soon returned to their drinks and behind the bar a man whom Link had never seen before had taken over Telma's orders. Crossing her arms, Telma took her time to look Link over, slightly shaking her head with an expression that Link thought meant that she approved of what she saw. "My, my… What brings a hero like yourself back to Castle Town? The last time I saw your good-looking figure, you were hightailing into the sunset, back to your quiet life as what, a farmer?"

"Rancher actually," Link corrected, fixing his now-dry hat, "But I've decided to not be one."

"I see, a hero 'til the end, hm?" Telma said with a nod and sly smile, coming around the bar once again and poured an amber coloured, frothy liquid into a mug and set it before him. "There you are, honey! On the house for the Saviour of Hyrule!"

Link smiled shyly at the woman's generosity and flirtatious wink, glancing around in case anyone had heard that because he really didn't want that attention right now. He indeed took the mug and sipped the sweet-tasting mead. Link had yet to actually get drunk, only having in the past a few drinks with Rusl on the odd occasion but he had been too young to actually indulge. The way he was feeling right now, feeling guilty about Ilia, missing Midna and now the Hero's Shade, getting drunk didn't seem that bad of an idea because that's what people did, right? Drink away their sorrows? Licking his lips, Link set down the mug while he asked, "So, Telma, tell me. What's the latest news?"

"Oh, where to begin," Telma said with a sigh, grabbing a rag to wipe out mugs. Taking a moment to think, she looked at him only to smirk. "You've been missing quite the party! I told you months ago that you should've stayed around for the Queen's coronation because I tell ya', honey! It was one hell of a celebration! Packed bar every night for two weeks straight! I was so busy that I had to hire Karan here to help me out because as much as I can handle, I even found it to be overwhelming! And you should hear the songs they're singing of your exploits! I have to say that my personal favourite is the Warrior of the Wood!"

Chuckling, Telma glanced over at the loud party to Link's right where a group of soldiers occupied the back table who were laughing, though not as loud, but still looking as though they were enjoying themselves. "Yes and you should have seen the Queen when she was coronated, the poor thing. All dressed up and as beautiful as any of the goddesses but anyone could see how sad she was even though she smiled for the crowd, well I could anyway, and I think it hasn't much improved over the past months. Understandable, really, because you'd have to be dumb and ignorant to not understand the amount of stress the poor girl must be under."

"What do you mean?" Setting down his mug, Link gave Telma a questioning look, concern evident in his expression.

Link did not know the Queen well, only meeting her a few times and the majority of those he had been a wolf. Still, she and him had fought Ganondorf together and Zelda had even saved them both, so of course he was concerned.

Telma, raising a brow at him, leaned upon the counter and said in a lower tone, "Ever since you left, the Queen has been busy with various projects: the restoration of the castle, building up her guard, delegations, and probably twenty other things. She's been very active, helping as much as she can, but honey, I have not seen that poor girl smile once in the last year and she used to be such a happy child. Okay, well she smiles, but I as a woman know what it looks like to hide your true feelings, and the Queen Zelda is hurting. I mean, we are living in hard times with so much death and destruction hanging over our heads, but our queen I'm sure must be feeling the brunt of it."

Link furrowed his brow a bit lower but didn't say anything, allowing Telma to continue.

Leaning closer, the bar owner looked Link in the eye and said, "How much do you know of the Royal Family, honey, or about the Queen? I know you saved her but do you really know her? I can only imagine that farmers don't pay that much attention to royalty, hm?"

Link, blinking as to why Telma was acting all mysterious, shrugged and looking down at his mug he said, "Well, I guess I know only as much as any other normal person would. That her mother died around the time I was born about eighteen years ago and I had heard about the king's death last year, I mean who hasn't? He was the king after all. But, aside from when I was supposed to deliver a sword as tribute to her coronation, I guess I don't know much at all about Queen Zelda."

That was right. The Ordon Sword that Rusl had asked Link to deliver to Hyrule Castle months ago was supposed to be a tribute to the Princess Zelda's coronation, but then the monster's attacked because the Twilight has descended upon Hyrule, everything had changed. The castle had been attacked first, as Zelda herself had once told to Link, and it all had happened only a few days before her coronation. Thinking about it now, if Link had left a day earlier to deliver the sword, he might have been caught up in the attack on the castle and who knows how things would have turned out because of that? Would he still have become the Hero Chosen by the Gods? Well, probably, but all his friends would have been kidnapped without his knowing and... Link shook his head and cast away the innumerable possibilities.

Telma, nodding, shrugged and returned to cleaning her mugs. "Ah, yes, poor Queen Adelheide, Zelda's mother. I remember that day quite well, the poor little princess. She must have been around two at the time? Yes, and she didn't cry once you know, during the funeral, just watched the entire thing with the saddest expression I have ever seen on a child. No child should ever be that sad but it seems, there have been a lot a sad faces plaguing Hyrule these days. I mean just look what happened in Kakariko! All those people slaughtered... And the King Arawn was a loving father I tell you, such a strong and handsome man, though to raise the princess on his own must have been hard on him. A child needs a mother, yet the king never remarried. Now there's a true love story that I could tell you, between the late king and queen. When her father died last year, the princess didn't appear publicly for a month after the funeral as I recall."

Swirling around the contents of his mug, Link listened quietly before he looked up to see Telma paused in her mug cleaning, lost in thought, before she suddenly shook her head and continued her cleaning. "Why are you telling me this, Telma?" Link asked, breaking the silence.

Telma looked at him with an arched brow, before she set an arm on the counter and the other at her hip, a coy smile playing upon her lips. "Well that is the reason why you're here, right? To see the queen? I thought you ought to know a thing or two about her before you go and see her, to help you understand her. I suspected that you heard about her recruiting soldiers and that was perhaps why you've changed your mind about farming."

"Ranching."

"Same thing, honey."

Shifting on his stool, Link gave himself a moment by taking a large sip of his mead, swishing the increasingly delicious liquid in his mouth before he swallowed and shook his head. He really hadn't thought about what exactly he was going to do, though it was along the lines of finding something that was heroic and go for that, but the prospect of joining the Queen's Guard did hold some interest. But, did he want to be tied down with a profession like that? Link was the Hero Chosen by the Gods, which meant he was special, so shouldn't he be pursuing a more… adventurous or courageous path? He could see himself climbing the ranks of the guard and thus being able to take on the more dangerous missions to ensure Hyrule's safety, but... he wasn't sure.

Telma must have noticed the uncertainty in his expression because she chuckled and gave him a wink. "Don't worry about it, honey, and take your time. As I see it, a handsome man like you will figure it out because you are meant for greatness, there's no doubt about that. So tell me, how's my sweet Ilia? You two still cute and all?"

Link's shy smile in gratitude suddenly vanished and he lowered his eyes. "She's... fine," he replied simply, tone hollow and distant, and once again he considered that getting drunk wouldn't be the worst of ideas.

Telma, reading his response correctly, sighed sadly and said,"Ah, a shame but that's how these things go sometimes," she muttered to him. "Though, I'm sure with your reputation, especially around these parts, you'll have to hold the girls at bay with both hands. Who knows? With you being a hero and all, you'd probably find yourself a cute noble girl even".

Link glanced up to see the woman's smiling face, understanding and compassion in her eyes, but her tone and words were enough to coax a small smile back into his features. The hero then watched Telma return to tending to her patrons and help Karan and he was left to nurse his emptying mug.

A guffaw of obnoxious laughter caught the young man's attention and he turned his head to see in his peripheral the group of soldiers, with their armour bearing the Hylian crest. Watching them, Link tried to imagine himself as one of them, donned in metal rather than green and he frowned. Link liked green, he felt natural in his Hero's Clothes, and the magical properties of the garments made up for steel or iron. Then again, he considered the fact that he had never actually tried on armour so he wasn't in the position to judge.

One of the guards, a gentleman sitting in the corner slightly away from his comrades, caught Link watching them and the youth turned back to his drink. Shifting on his stool, the hero looked down into his mug and watched a few bubbles rupture at the mead's surface and he furrowed his brow in thought. Call Link irresponsible, but before his whole adventure with the Twilight and Midna started he hadn't actually given his future any thought whatsoever, he just sort of had been content with his life in Ordon. Thinking about it now, Link realized that if the monsters had never attacked, thus he was never told of his destiny of being the Hero Chosen by the Gods and if Zant and Ganondorf had not brought destruction and the Twilight to Hyrule, his life would have been completely different. He probably would have ended up in a real relationship with Ilia, married her, had kids, and lived out his days in quiet comfort. Funny how a person's perspective of things changed because the thought of such a life now almost made Link cringe at the image and anxious to be back on the move. Married and kids? Was that even possible for a Saviour of Hyrule? The Hero of Time admitted that he never had a family so maybe history was fated to repeat itself?

A tap upon his shoulder stalled Link's train of thought and shifting in his seat, he blinked to see the same guard who had looked at him earlier standing right behind him. Helmet off, the man looked to be in his forties, with his chestnut-coloured hair accented with the flourish of grey, his impressive moustache waxed to neatly curl upwards, but this did not seem to muddle the intense seriousness and strength the man held in his facial features, or how his brown eyes held Link in a gaze that commanded his full attention. Up close, Link finally saw that there was a difference in regalia that the man wore from his comrades, however slight, and the hero surmised that probably that meant a higher or at least different rank.

"Can I… ah, help you… sir?" Link asked, swallowing the last of his mead but maintaining his relaxed composure.

Not replying immediately, the man considered Link in a manner that made the younger man sit a bit straighter. His buddies had also quieted from their antics and most had switched to watching their moustached comrade address Link, making the hero slightly uncomfortable. Telma and her assistant, Karan, had also noticed the change in atmosphere and the woman was looking at Link with a calm though protective air about her.

"Pardon me, lad, but are you the one they call Link?"

"Yes," Link answered without hesitation and with a raise of his brow, his left hand shifting ever so slightly just in case he would need to draw his sword. The guard gave no indication that he noticed Link's hand move but a voice in his head informed Link that the man had and to be cautious.

"I see. In that case," the guard spoke cryptically with a nod before he suddenly suddenly struck his fist to his left breast, causing Link to jump from his stool and grip the Master Sword's hilt. But the guard fell to his right knee and bowed his head. "I am in your debt and owe you my gratitude".

Dumbstruck, Link stood there blinking like an idiot, quietly gasping when the remainder of the guards at the table quickly arose to follow suit and kneel to Link, all in unison. By this point, the entire bar was looking directly at the young man and it was clearly written in his face that he had no idea what was going on.

Thankfully, Telma came to his side, chuckling quieting with a knowing smile on her lips. Casually draping her arm on his shoulder, the woman leaned over to speak softly in Link ear, "Relax there, honey, but now you see why I thought you were here to see the Queen."

"What?"

The guard stood, his men mirroring him, and looked at Link with the same serious expression, but his intense eyes held respect. "Master Link, allow me to introduce myself and then I shall explain my actions. I am Captain Jerret, commander of Her Majesty's Royal Guard, and I would like to personally extend my gratitude for saving not only our Lady Zelda, Her Majesty the Queen, but also the whole of Hyrule. It is an honour to finally meet you, sir".

Only his blinking disturbed Link's blank expression. Relaxing his grip slowly on his sword, he shifted uncomfortably under the stares of the bar, before glancing up at Telma to silently ask for help. Sure, have him face fifty enemies and Link didn't bat an eyes but have a few soldiers bow to him and the 'Saviour of Hyrule' was at a loss and needed help.

Shaking her head and grinning, the woman went up to the captain, hands on her hips, and said, "Now, now, Jerret, honey. I don't think that there's such a need to be so formal, not here at least. Can't you see that you're confusing the boy?"

"I'm not a boy," Link spoke up indignantly, shaking free of his shock.

Jerret, looking between the two, crossed his arms and raised a brow at Telma. "You know the hero personally, Telma? Why hadn't you said so before".

"I know a man named Larrie too, should I had said that also?"

Link glanced between Telma's strong smirk and Jerret's mild amusement before he stepped forward to clear the air and have his say. "Captain, I appreciate your, umm… bowing and gratitude and all but it's really not necessary. I did what I had to and would do it again, but I must ask as to how you knew of me?"

Link hadn't gone public really about his exploits and when he had last met with Queen Zelda to receive his honours, it had been in a private audience. He had left Castle Town without fanfare or any grandeur because that's what he had requested. His identity as the 'Saviour of Hyrule' mainly remained in legendary rumours, so it somewhat surprised him that the captain had been able to recognize him so easily.

"I knew your identity, Master Link, because of the way you're dressed, for the hero who saved us is said to be clad in green bearing a sword with a purple hilt. As well, the Queen had told me of your name", Jerret replied politely.

Ah, okay, perhaps Link wasn't that surprised that he had been recognized but it still was an odd experience to be called 'Master Link', let alone knelt to!

"Right," Link answered simply, smiling bashfully and feeling rather unlike the courageous hero he probably was reported to be.

Jerret, sensing the younger man's discomfort, cast a glance to his men who instantly resumed sitting and talking, and soon most of the remainder of the bar did as well, though it was clear that the patrons were still watching. The captain gestured for Link to sit and once the young man did, so too did the man. Telma, still smiling, returned to behind the bar and without asking him, refilled Link's mug and gave Jerret a shot glass of a brownish liquid.

Downing the shot with ease, Jerret set down the glass without flinching and looking aside at Link he said, "Forgive me if I might have embarrassed you, Master Link, but I took into consideration your current state and thought that if ever I had a chance to thank you, now would have been the only time".

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked before sipping his mead.

"Your pack, a clear indication that you are on a journey and probably won't be staying in Castle Town for long, which is a shame".

"Sorry, but I'm not really one to glorify in fame, and I am leaving Castle Town soon... I think".

"You think?" Jerret paused to consider Link's words for a moment before continuing. "And no, glory and recognition is not what I meant," Jerret said as he turned to fully look at Link. "I meant that it would a shame if you left without seeing the Queen. She thinks quite highly of you and these past few months had been… difficult for her if you hadn't already known or heard. It's clear that she's trying to remain as busy as she has been for the good of all Hyrule, but it is plain to see that she is..." Jerret hesitated to try and find the right word as Link looked on in concern, "troubled. Her Majesty has a lot on her mind for such a young queen and I believe that perhaps seeing you, the Saviour of Hyrule, might lift her spirits".

The tone of the captain's words was low and sad and it was clearly evident to Link that Jerret cared deeply for his queen and her well-being. Link, thinking, wet his lips and was about to ask when the other man beat him to it. "If you are wondering why I care so much, know then that the late King Arawn asked me to watch over his daughter just before he died. I have not seen the Queen smile in over a year, her true smile, ever since before her father's death, and I cannot help but feel that I am failing his final command".

"Well, when you put it like that," Link said slowly, "of course I will meet with the Queen".

As if he had a choice.

Jerret had placed him in a difficult position and Link was not entirely sure if the captain had done so unintentionally or not. When the man slapped him on the back and thanked him, that small voice at the back of Link's mind whispered that the captain was more cunning and clever than some average soldier. Rather than being annoyed, Link was fairly amused in fact. Giving Jerret a small smile, the Hylian had to admit that thinking about all the times he had either spoken to or seen Queen Zelda, he couldn't recall her smiling either. Well except when her body had been possessed by Ganondorf, but that didn't count. Link used to think that her serious and solemn composure was just because she was royalty and when they had met, it had been under a less than pleasant context. Still, hearing Jerret speak so sadly and with the worried tone of a guardian, Link tried to think with a new perspective on the whole situation.

"I don't know how I can help, though. I mean, I've only actually spoken to Queen Zelda a couple of times because really, we had been too busy fighting Ganondorf or saving one another to chat or whatever," Link admitted, finally pushing away his half-empty mug.

"I think that that is exactly why it would be good if you were to speak with her," Jerret replied. "Your role as a hero might help remind the Queen that-"

"Captain Jerret! It is time to head out, sir!"

His own men, who had finished their mugs, interrupted the captain's words and were all standing to await departure. Jerret, frowning briefly, nodded to the guards before turning back to Link. "Well, if you do intend to speak with Her Majesty, I suggest that you come with us now."

/ / / / /

What a contrast in environments Link had found himself in.

Once the entourage of soldiers left the tavern, a break in the storm ensured that they wouldn't get completely soaked as they marched towards the central fountain of Castle Town with Link following behind Captain Jerret. Rather than head north towards Hyrule Castle, the guards instead headed towards one of the finer houses in the town where more guards stood by the front door. As Jerret explained to Link, with the castle under construction the Queen had taken up residence in one of the houses of the Hylian nobility, much to the family's annoyance to being temporarily evicted from their home. The house now served as a temporary headquarters for meetings of the castle's restoration, peace delegations, and a 24/7 guard ensured the safety of Hyrule's monarch. Since the end of Zant's Invasion of Hyrule and the fall of Ganondorf, tensions have been high and the threat of another attack weighed heavily on everyone's mind. Upon entering the house, Link found himself in such finery and riches unlike he had ever seen, so different from the bar he had just left. Even while he had been in the castle, Link had not seen the amount of exotic rugs, tapestries, silver, and portraits as he did in the home's foyer. Then again, the castle had been ransacked and partly destroyed in places but all the same, Link felt very out of place.

Only Jerret lead Link upstairs while the other soldiers either remained outside or on the main floor. More guards stood posted outside a set of doors which Link could only assume was where Queen Zelda was; having remained silent for most of the journey, he did not ask. The captain nodded to the men and knocked upon the door. When a voice inside bade him enter, Jerret looked over to Link, nodded, before opening the door and lead Link inside.

"Your Majesty. Master Link has come to gain an audience with you."

Link glanced at Jerret with a confused expression before his gaze was caught by the figure sitting on the other side of a grand desk on the opposite end of the room. In the midst of writing something, the Queen of Hyrule stopped to look up and Link stood a little straighter when he felt his ruler's eyes on him before they shifted to Jerret.

"Captain," she said simply and bowing his head, the man stepped from the room and shut the door, leaving Link standing alone in the room with the queen.

Silence enveloped the space and Link was frozen in place, a blush beginning to burn in cheeks. He had no idea what the hell to do or say or why exactly he was there or what he was supposed to do. Zelda on the other hand, sat calmly at her desk, set down her quill, and gracefully stood to approach Link. In a panic, the hero dropped to one knee, head bowed, but a single syllable broke the quiet of the room.

"No."

Confused, Link hesitantly looked up to blink up at the queen who was standing right in front of him and he found himself, like usual, at a loss for words. The monarch wore a simple light blue dress with no jewelry adorning her noble features and her long, brunette hair hung only in a loose braid. She was beautiful, even he could see that just like anyone else within the kingdom, for Zelda's beauty was renowned by all. As plainly as she was dressed, she still looked stunningly regal with the way she held herself and the air of royalty she resonated; from where he knelt, Link couldn't help but notice the lovely perfume the Queen Zelda gave off.

"What…" Link began, his confusion turned to shock when he saw Zelda shake her head and offer her hand to him.

"You bow to no one," she said and after a few moments of hesitation, Link slowly took her hand and stood.

"But, Your Majesty-"

"And you shall not call me that either. When I first met you I had introduced myself as Zelda and it is by my name that I ask you to call me as."

The Queen took his hand in both of hers before looking him in the eye and Link swallowed nervously. With no make-up, jewels, or her crown, the Queen Zelda looked as lovely as he remembered but face-to-face with her now, Link could see for himself the sadness that Captain Jerret had spoken of. Zelda's flawless features looked distant and weary and her brilliant blue eyes looked tired and troubled.

Link bit his lower lip and the blush in his cheeks deepened from being asked to call his Queen, the Ruler of Hyrule, by her first name; even Link knew that that was a big deal and highly unusual. Zelda stood a couple inches taller than Link and the Hylian knew that she was also a couple years older than him but he might as well as been as tall as a mouse with how shy he was feeling, not knowing what to say in response to her. Her hands were so soft in comparison to his gloved and calloused hands, from riding and the sword.

Zelda, sensing his discomfort, gently dropped his hand and stepped back, her eyes holding his. "I know that you have not come to Castle Town to see me, Link, though I can understand why Captain Jerret has convinced you to come here."

"B-but Your Majes- I mean, ah…" Link floundered over his words and stopped completely when Zelda held up her hand.

"It is fine, Link, please there is no need for you to explain. I am aware that the captain is worried about me and while I appreciate his concern, I assure you that I am well."

Link frowned slightly and watched his queen cross the floor to stare out the window where beyond the glass panes, somewhere in the stormy night, Hyrule Castle loomed empty. He was the Hero Chosen by the Gods and had just received advice from his ancient knight predecessor about being courageous, yet Link said nothing out of shyness and confusion. He simply listened to the woman softly speak.

"The last I saw of you, I promised you anything you might want in gratitude for saving Hyrule and my people, but you had insisted that you needed nothing and to be able to simply return to Ordon. I respected your decision and still do, though... while you might feel that you deserve no recognition, what you have done for Hyrule is indefinable. You were forced into danger and asked to achieve the arduous task of saving Hyrule, to which you bravely accepted. And so... I must apologize to you." Turning from the window, Zelda looked at Link and inclined her head, "for being the one responsible to having to risk his life because of my mistakes."

"Your Majesty, it wasn't like that," Link finally said, his voice and expression torn while his eyes pleading for her to understand.

"Yes, it was, Link. When Zant first attacked Hyrule, I had not been the leader that Hyrule needed, the ruler that my father raised me to be. I had been too selfish and preoccupied with his death to focus truly on my duty of the protection of Hyrule. Thus, Hyrule was slow to react when evil showed its terrible face. When Zant attacked the castle, I was left with the choice of surrender, but that did not stop so many from being lost: Kakariko Village was massacred, the queen, Rutela, of the Zora was executed, and my cowardice and failure to Hyrule also got you imprisoned."

"But you had to surrender, to save more people from dying!"

"But people had died," Zelda said firmly, looking up at him. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that the soldiers you have encountered while Zant lived had been brave warriors or terrified men with spears?"

Link opened his mouth to answer but stopped and exhaling, looked away from her and Zelda nodded.

"Hyrulean soldiers fought bravely and valiantly when Zant entered the throne room and I had to stand by and be protected by them, only to watch as they were overcome and slaughtered. I, as the future Queen of Hyrule, was a symbol of the kingdom's courage and strength but when I had given up... I consequently destroyed the morale of my soldiers. Those who you have seen or encountered, many were drafted by Captain Jerret, who was one of the few who survived Zant's onslaught, and who are mere boys. Inexperienced and newly recruited, they were no match to the monsters of the Twilight. My surrender reflected the failure of the Royal Family, thus I am solely responsible. Peace had become the norm for Hyrule, her soldiers had become complacent with maintaining order without much effort, so even the trained soldiers and knights who defended the throne room and me were too easily overcome by true evil." Wetting her delicate lips, Zelda fell silent for a moment but when she turned to Link, she saw the hero's expression of sorrow and concern. With a sigh, the queen's tone softened. "Since you have left, Link, I have dedicated every waking hour to prove to my people that I will undo what Zant has done but, I cannot bring back those who fought bravely on my behalf only for me to surrender and slander their memory. I have commissioned a monument to commemorate their names, have already begun to rebuild Hyrule's defences, have begun planning to expand Castle Town's walls to encompass more of Hyrule Field, and have also entered into delegations to strengthen our kingdom's relationships. The Zora and the Gorons have already agreed to being our allies, with the Gorons even offering to help rebuild the castle as you know."

Zelda paused and Link furrowed his brow to see her actually frowning in what looked like disgust. "I had not wanted to begin construction on the castle so early and I argued that there were other important matters than a building, but my councillors motioned that the castle was a symbol to all Hyrule and that Hyruleans would see its rebuilding as a sign that our kingdom was prospering." Sighing, Zelda's face fell and she visibly slumped into her seat, Link stepping forward a few steps in alarm but stopped when he saw just how strained and stressed Zelda actually was. He couldn't help but feel rather useless and helpless. She looked so tired that Link was afraid she would fall asleep right then and there in her chair. Knitting her slender hands together, Zelda looked down at the paperwork neatly stacked upon her desk evenly and said in a quiet tone, "I've also been in contact with the Gerudo as well to develop a truce."

"The Gerudo?" Link exclaimed, anger crossing his features as he recalled that the Hero of Time had said that the Ganondorf of his time had been of the Gerudo. "I thought that there were no Gerudo left in Hyrule."

"There weren't, as most of the leaders had been executed before Ganondorf was while the remainder of the tribe were exiled into the lands beyond the Great Desert. However, when word spread that Ganondorf had returned Gerudo have been spotted at the borders of the desert in the past few months and I have sent embassies to try and establish a truce with the tribe."

"But the Gerudo cannot be trusted," Link spoke firmly, his anger burning through his shock and bashfulness and the queen looked at him with what could have been admiration.

"Exactly my point. As I see it, that it is better to keep an enemy close, that way you might better see the knife before it strikes and stop it. Besides, the numbers of the Gerudo are so few now that they pose no real danger."

Zelda's eyes glanced from Link's face to the hilt of the Master Sword and Link, glancing in the direction of the sword, reached up to slowly draw the blade from its sheath. "I know that you advised me to return this to its rightful place, and trust me I did, but I was… told recently that the Master Sword belongs in my possession."

"By whom, may I ask?" the queen inquired, her neat brow arching slightly.

Link, not wanting to lie directly to the queen but not wanting to have to explain the Hero's Shade either, simply said, "A wise friend."

"Ah," was all Zelda said, before her eyes filled with sadness and she raised her left hand to look upon it. "I am envious of your friend, Link. I have in my possession the Triforce of Wisdom and throughout my life I have been noted of being wiser than even my elders. Lately, I have not felt very wise and have begun to question my every judgment, second-guessing what I have done, and what I could have done differently." Looking aside, Zelda tapped her finger upon her chair before glancing back to Link, "Tell me if you can, but why have you returned to Castle Town? I was under the impression that Ordon was where your future lay."

Link lowered his eyes and watched how the room's light reflect off the blade of the Master Sword before he answered. "It was, I thought that was where my happiness was. However, I have discovered that I am meant to do more I just... I don't exactly know what yet. I came to Castle Town because, well... I started this journey with no real destination in mind so here was just my first stop."

Zelda from behind her desk watched Link and his eyes met her, she said slowly, "Alas, I see now. You have risen as the Saviour of Hyrule, Hero Chosen by the Gods, but even with the darkness that plagued Hyrule having been vanquished, peace alludes you." Sitting up, Zelda slid a slight finger along one of the papers set out before her before she went on, "I regret to say that this is a fault of mine as well, for you deserve peace. I, as Queen of Hyrule, have not restored balance to the land and for that please know that I am truly sorry."

Before he really knew what he was doing, Link came around and knelt before the queen, using the Master Sword for stability, and when Zelda looked down at him, he said, "You must not regret, Your Majesty. The Hero... I mean, my friend, he told me that it was his regrets in life that ended up being his downfall. He became trapped and was forced to wait a very long time until he could redeem himself to be freed. The Triforce chose me... it chose us, for a purpose and my friend told me to never lose my courage, as I think you should not question your wisdom, and to bear the mark with pride." Wetting his lips with an expression of soft determination, Link stared directly into Zelda's eyes undaunted before he continued, "From what you have told me, Zant gave you no choice but to surrender. As I see it, if you had tried to fight him you would've only gotten yourself killed and all those who fought to protect you would have died in vain."

Zelda's eyes slightly narrowed though not with anger for Link saw the sparkle of tears in the corner of her eyes but he did not stop, with his words forming on their own. "The choices and decisions we make, as a leader or as a hero, will have consequences. But, it is who we are and what we stand for that allows us to be able to make to the difficult decisions which others probably could not, even if it is at the cost of our desires or happiness. I believe that you chose right for if you hadn't, you wouldn't have been able to save Midna, without whom I never would have been able to be where I am, and you also saved me! You summoned the Light Arrows and we were able to defeat Ganondorf together. Zelda, if you had chosen differently, the whole of Hyrule could have been lost. It is true that I have left Ordon because I could not find peace that that is not your fault, for I am a hero of Hyrule, I have accepted that, and that is why I have returned."

Silence once again filled the room and as Link stared up at the queen, he feared that perhaps he had said too much or crossed some sort of line. Zelda just stared down at him with an intense expression of thoughtfulness and sadness, yet he held his position before her, holding her gaze.

After what felt like minutes, but really was only a moment or two, a small smile appeared on the monarch's lips and she said softly, "You called me Zelda."

Blushing at her soft words and fighting the urge to fidget, an idea popped into Link's head and he was surprised that he had not thought about it earlier. The image of the Hero of Time, standing before Link in his armour, smiling at him with complete belief in him and his abilities, brought courage and steely determination into Link's eyes. Without another moment's hesitation, Link bowed his head to say, "To prove that I truly believe in you, Your Majesty, I pledge myself to you. To defend and stand by you with whatever decision you may make and to stand for all of Hyrule, as your loyal hero. It would be an honour if you would accept my request to become a Hyrulean Knight."

Link waited, head bowed, down on one knee, with the Master Sword shining softly before him and within his heart he knew that he was making the right choice. What he was committing himself to do was what he was meant to do, why he had left Ordon and perhaps even why the Hero's Shade had truly come to him. As a hero, Link was destined to protect Hyrule and becoming a knight in service to the monarchy, like his predecessor had before him, was a part of that destiny.

Soft fingertips came to touch Link's cheek to coax him to look up and, slowly, Link did so. He met the queen's blue eyes and to his surprise, her beautiful smile. "Link," she said softly, a couple of tears flowing down her cheeks, which she wiped away her sleeve. "I thank you for your words. You are a hero of true courage and it would seem that I have much to learn, for you are right. I must believe in the Triforce, in the Goddesses, and my role as the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. With time, all will be better, I have faith that it will."

Sitting straight, Zelda looked down at Link, her smile remaining and with a tone of authority she spoke, "As for your pledge to me and Hyrule, I accept. While you have proven your worthiness for the title of knight more than any other by show of your valour and courage, tradition prohibits me from bestowing knighthood here and now. However, I give you my solemn promise that your training to become a knight will begin immediately. Only after you have passed all of the tests required, will I knight you. I hereby declare, as Queen of Hyrule, that you, Link of Ordon, Saviour of Hyrule, Hero Chosen by the Gods, are officially a member of my guard and be given the title of Squire. Rise and accept these words by taking my hand as your Queen and you, as my Squire."

Link rose and looking down at her, returned Zelda's smile and calmly took her offered hand. The moment his fingers clasped hers, Link knew that a new chapter of his life had begun with his pursuit for knighthood.


	4. Chapter Four: Lustrum

"Looks like it's going to snow again today…"

While staring up at the grey sky of the early dawn, the cool glass of the window soon fogged up from the man's breath, thus obscuring his view of the white and grey landscape. Cocking his head to the side, he quickly drew a Triforce in the condensation with a quick motion and without lifting his finger to complete the symbol. Stepping back, Link admired his work for a moment until it disappeared. The man grabbed the damp towel he'd just discarded and ruffled his wet hair with the material, his bare chest chilling in the air following his bath. The room itself was warm, heated by the roaring fire in the large hearth that dominated a side of the modestly sized room. Bookshelves, a settee, table, a large wardrobe and a four-poster bed were the other main components of the bedroom but were nothing too extravagant or detailed, just how Link had wanted them to be. Simple tapestries covered most of the exposed stone of the walls to further reduce the winter's chill from perforating the room and thick rugs cushioned Link's bare feet. His bathroom door remained open to help air out any remaining steam and ghostly tendrils of moisture were crawling slowly across the threshold before finally dissipating.

Comfortable being alone in the nude, the hero took his time to dry his hair before he stepped in front of a full-body mirror. Neither was he admiring his nude figure nor succumbing to some sense of vanity, but rather Link turned his torso to be able to see the back of his right shoulder and deem how well a healing cut was doing.

"She's improving fast," he mused quietly with a slight smirk, not referring directly to the wound but rather its source.

The cut was long and thin, from a sword's blade, but thankfully hadn't been very deep when it had occurred, though the sight of blood had been enough to stop any further training from taking place. However, if Link took anything from the experience, he knew that next time he'd be less enthusiastic about practising with the sword shirtless, so really it was his own damn fault he'd gotten cut. Sighing and relaxing his posture, Link was about to continue with his dressing before relenting to his ego and took a moment to look at his reflection. All traces of baby fat or his laxer days in Ordon were long gone from his appearance and had instead been hardened with the muscles of a man. The muscles of his thighs and legs bulged with strength and hours of training and riding, his abdominal muscles were ridged and defined, tight and hard, and his arms were equally lean and strong, though his left was slightly more muscled due to his left-handedness. By definition, Link wasn't heavily muscled, well toned would be a better description, but there was enough of a noticeable change in his physical appearance from when he had first pledged himself to Queen Zelda that a small smile did creep into his lips. Running a hand over his pectorals, scratching idly, Link gazed over the light trail of hair extending from his bellybutton down to his loins. Reaching down to graze a finger across the trimmed brown hair of his groin, a shade darker than the hair on his head, and the man recalled the time of his life when he could turn into a wolf and fur covered his entire body. However, ever since he had drawn the Master Sword from its pedestal, any remaining darkness dwelling within him had been subdued once again and no longer did he crave to howl or growl. Sometimes he wondered if in fact that was why he had struggled so much back in Ordon and with Ilia and perhaps why he had felt so disconnected with everything.

Shaking his head of the past, not wanting to go down that road of thought today, Link gave his naked figure one last glance over before moving away from the mirror and retrieved some pants and undergarments from his wardrobe. Pulling on the clothes, Link couldn't help but recall one of the last things the Hero of Time had told him before he left. The knight had joked that Link had some growing up to do and, as it turned out, the Hero's Shade had been right. Link was now over five inches taller than what he had been when he had left Ordon and no longer could Sir Faris make fun of his height. He was a full-grown man now and running his hand quickly over his chin, Link felt a patch of stubble that he had missed while shaving, but he had no time to deal with it now. Standing and lacing up his pants, the Hylian went over in his mind what needed to be done for the day, snow or no snow. Winters in Hyrule were short and temperate with actual snow being a rarity, let alone sticking on the ground, but this year seemed to be slighter colder than normal. Usually, winters were cool and rainy with the mountain ranges marking Hyrule's borders trapping much of the cold amongst their peaks and the Great Desert ensured Hyrule remained moderately warm even during the colder months. This year had just been colder and a short autumn had brought the winter winds faster than usual. Even so, the snow hadn't caused any major troubles around the country but had transformed the landscape into a realm of mystical whiteness.

When spring arrived in about a month, the season would mark the fifth year since Link pledged himself to Her Majesty, Queen Zelda. From the moment that Link had taken a knee before his queen and became her squire, his life had changed dramatically. That day, he had set out in the morning from Ordon without a destination in mind and by night, Link found himself being invited to live in the very same house as the Queen of Hyrule herself. At first, Link had tried to politely decline the offer, stating that he could stay in the barracks with the other guardsmen, but the queen would not allow it and had said as much.

"I appreciate and respect your humility but a figure such as yourself paired with your deeds, promises you leisure and allowances that if not accepted, I fear that people might question why their Hero is not being better treated. Can you understand my meaning, Link?" Link had understood, or at least tried to, what Queen Zelda meant but he did ask of her that if he did live in the house that he wanted to be treated like a guard and not as a noble.

The Queen promised Link that this would be so and to prove it, as well as to keep her promise that his training to become a knight would begin immediately, Zelda set Link up in a room on the main floor and that his training would begin the following morning under Captain Jerret. In the span of a day, Link had gone from living in a Ordonian tree house to the finest house in Castle Town, which had more riches and finery within a single room than Link had ever seen before in his whole life. The house itself belonged to one of the noble families of Hyrule, for there were seven families in total, and its wealthiest for five generations has been the Gefion family. The family's current patriarch, Euros, had made it clear enough his annoyance of being forced to leave his lavish home and have to take up residence in the town's inn, but was courteous enough to his queen that he referred to the move as "his noble obligation to the Royal Family". Link disliked the man instantly and he didn't try hard to hide his disdain. That first night within the home, Link had just laid awake on a rather soft and luxurious bed in pure disbelief, yet when he finally did fall asleep he found that for the first time in five months he could sleep without waking from nightmares. That in itself ought to have been enough to show that what he was doing was what he was supposed to be doing, that becoming a squire and pursuing knighthood was his destiny, his future. Well, that's how he saw it anyway.

Over the next couple of weeks, Link struggled with becoming accustomed to living with a royal while adjusting to his strict training routine. Captain Jerret's training regiment matched his personality: hard, determined, but softened when Jerret needed to ensure that Link understood an instruction. The pair trained on the grounds of Hyrule Castle, which was under construction by masons and Gorons. At first Link was unsettled with being so near to the place where he had battled Ganondorf, so when he had first come up to the damaged castle, the young man had almost turned around but was stopped by the captain.

"I know what you must be thinking, but you cannot change the past, Link. You should not run from it, but you can learn from it and given enough time it will help you make you strong." The captain had spoken to Link in his deep voice, tone serious and stern, yet guiding, and Link had to take a second look at the captain because what he said was almost exactly what the Hero of Time had told him. It made him miss the knight all the more but Jerret was right, so Link faced the castle undaunted and continued onward. Thus was how their training began.

Link easily excelled through the basic forms and swordplay and their sessions quickly gained audiences with the younger guardsmen who were entranced with watching the Saviour of Hyrule train and display his skills. Rusl had trained Link properly and Jerret reinforced any basic skills Link needed improving on, while the Hero's Shade had taught him the advanced skills that set Link apart from anyone else in Hyrule. Even so, there was still a lot that the captain was able to teach the hero before he could advance in his instruction. Hours of drilling, perfecting forms, learning standard battle plans like how to defend a castle, and overall how to be a Hyrulean Soldier filled the Hylian's days. The more Link became involved with the military, the more he became involved with the universal defence of Hyrule.

Queen Zelda also saw to it that she regularly held an audience with Link to discuss Hyrule's defensive future and took his advice very seriously. A few months after Link began his training he asked the queen why she listened to him when there were far more experienced men like Captain Jerret who knew far more than he did. In response, she told him simply, "True that there may be men more experienced than you are when it comes to advanced military tactics or what to do during a siege and alike. However you, Link, have experienced more than any other man has when it concerns defending Hyrule because you know firsthand what true evil looks like and how it may be defeated. Hence, why your word I hold in such high esteem, at least one of the reasons anyway."

Link didn't entirely understand her but the way she said it showed to him how much Zelda trusted his word and counsel and didn't ask any further.

Within six months since becoming a squire, Link graduated past standard training with Jerret and Zelda enlisted Link to begin training with a true Hyrulean knight, Sir Faris, one of the only knights left in Hyrule following Zant's Invasion. The first time Link was introduced with the knight, who had been recuperating from the Battle of the Throne for the past year, as the initial usurping of Zant had become to be known as, the squire had stiffened. Link gained instant respect for the knight even before the man had said a word to him. Sir Faris, a man of an easy six foot four, with a single ponytail of blond hair extending from the back of his rather bald head and was only accompanied by the knight's thick and blond moustache. The knight was built like a Goron, and probably could wrestle one down without the aid of any Iron Boots, even with his left arm ending at the shoulder. When the knight saw Link staring at him, the man did not hesitant to strike the hero so hard that Link had lost unconsciousness. As Link was later told, during the Battle of the Throne one of Zant's Shadow Beasts had gotten hold of the knight in its jaws and when Zelda had surrendered it had kept Faris' arm as a prize, thus leaving the knight to die. Sir Faris was more tenacious and stronger than that and had managed to escape the castle and find refuge in town but was too weak to be of any further use. It had taken the whole year since Zant's initial invasion for his wound and strength to heal and return but the knight would not tolerate being treated differently or pitied because of the loss of his arm.

"It is not the arm that wields that sword that defines a knight but his heart! If I catch you looking at my stump again, prepare for another blackened eye, boy," Sir Faris had told Link once he had woken up, and that was their first meeting.

Amputee or not, Link soon learned that Sir Faris was not about to let the simple fact that he was missing a limb slow him down. The knight regarded the queen's request for him to train none other than the Saviour of Hyrule as his own way of proving his loyalty to the crown, to Hyrule, and to redeem his honour for not being able to protect Zelda from Zant. That said, he wasn't about to let Link's reputation and fame dictate that he be treated any differently from any other squire and that Link would need to earn Faris' respect through his training. Where Jerret had been stern and patient with his training, Sir Faris was loud, determined, harsh, and strict to the point where sweat dripped from Link's face or he was nearly falling over with exhaustion. At one point Link even dislocated his shoulder during a training exercise and dropped his sword. The knight had no such time for injuries and instructed for Link to pop his own shoulder back in, continue training, and to stop wasting his time.

"Battle has no patience or time for pain or injury so: if you succumb to pain, you will lose the battle and you will die. Plain and simple now get back to it," the knight had said as he watched the young warrior cry out when his shoulder popped back into its socket.

Each night, Link would return to the Zelda and no matter how exhausted he was, he would speak with the queen even if she ordered him to rest. To Link, his training was of high importance but he also insisted that he remain active and involved with Zelda's pursuit for peace and truces across Hyrule, namely with the Gerudo. The tribe of women was cautious and slow to deal with the Hyruleans, though Zelda had at least accomplished with her dignitaries a frail treaty with them. With the help of the Gorons, the Hyruleans had reopened the trail from Lake Hylia to the Great Desert for better access for horses and materials with the tribe. Often, when Link wasn't being bruised and worn down from his training with Faris, the hero would accompany the queen's envoys to visit the Gerudo and help oversee the building of the Gerodo's new fortress. The women visibly were distrusting of the Hyrulean intrusion and aid, but even they would acknowledge that the Great Desert was the tribe's homeland. Their few numbers meant help was a necessity so they begrudgingly accepted. This also meant that to some degree the Hylians also were privy to the design of the Gerudo's Fortress, which could prove useful if relations turned sour. The current matriarch of the tribe, a Gerudo named Nabila, confirmed that while they may be warriors they needed the resources of the Hyruleans and admitted that since their banishment that the tribe's bloodlines were in trouble.

The Gerudo were a tribe made up entirely of women while men were regarded simply as means of procreation. According to rumours, women would 'claim' a man as theirs and thereby the father of any child that may come from any sexual encounters. Gerudo culture has always been shrouded in mystery and guarded jealously by the women, but even from his first few visits to the desert Link noticed that the youngest Gerudo visible were in their adolescence with no young children present. The only true fact that most Hyruleans did know about Gerudo was that only one male was born to the tribe every century and would be their king until his death and Ganondorf had been the last king. Banishment into the surrounding mountain ranges had been hard on the Gerudo with child bearing decreasing to nearly zero children born a year, thus the main reason why they accepted the treaty with Hyrule, and also why no king had been born to the tribe yet.

One particular night, around three months into his training with Faris, Link was having his regular private audience with the queen and by that point, the two had developed a fairly good friendship and Link had become pretty comfortable around the ruler.

"Zelda," he began, wetting his lips to make sure he knew what he was asking,

"Yes, Link?" The queen responded, sitting across from him in her study aside a small fire. Upon her desk were stacks of paperwork waiting to be read or signed but Zelda always set her work aside to be able to focus all her attention on Link, a courtesy that still made the young man blush.

"I was thinking that perhaps after my training with Sir Faris is completed, or even whenever you choose, that I may become a more constant presence with the Gerudo so that they may begin to trust me."

"And what do you think this will accomplish?" the queen asked though not with a disapproving tone, but one of pure curiosity.

"I was hoping that perhaps if I gained the favour of the Gerudo, that one day I might be able to train with them. I have seen them duel and…." Pausing, at a loss for words, Link ran a hand through his hair and shrugged at his queen, causing her to smile. "They are amazing to watch, I admit."

"So, what you're saying is that you wish to learn the art of the famed swordplay of the Gerudo?"

"Yes, if I'm even accepted or if you allow for me to try. Their skills are remarkable and if I'm able to learn from them, it'll only improve Hyrule's relationship with the tribe because they'll trust me better, I'm sure of it. There's so much distrust towards the Gerudo, and with good reasons I'm sure, but maybe I can better help your goal of uniting Hyrule more than me sitting here talking to you. Not that I don't like it! I mean I love talking with you- or, well, maybe not love... I very much like discussing stuff and, ah...""

Zelda just sat there smiling at him, watching him fumble with his words and becoming increasingly red in the face, while she tapped the armrest of her chair and slowly nodded. With a perk of her slender eyebrow, she said, "I must admit, Link, that I had hoped that you would show eagerness with the Gerudo, for I too believe that a better relationship with the tribe must be established. What better way to do this than for the Hero of Hyrule to be our ambassador?"

"Ambassador? I, wait. So… you're saying that…?"

"I'm asking, Link, if you will be our official ambassador to the Gerudo and in doing so, perhaps you just may be accepted into their ranks and be taught their skills. What say you?"

Following a moment of confusion, a wide grin spread on Link's face and with a loud clap he exclaimed, "I say yes! Of course!"

Chuckling at his antics, Zelda held up a finger before saying, "Though your training with Sir Faris comes first."

"Obviously," Link admitted with his own chuckle before Zelda changed the subject and inquired how his training was doing.

Following that discussion, Link's life became even more chaotic with his knighthood training, being Hyrule's ambassador to the Gerudo and Queen Zelda's representative, and then also trying to fit meals and sleep into his day. Captain Jerret had cautioned Link that perhaps he was pursuing too much at one time and that he would quickly wear himself down, but Link wanted to keep busy and to push himself further. Unfortunately, it only took a short amount of time for Sir Faris to begin complaining that Link wasn't performing his best in training and for the Gerudo to take notice at how haggard and rough his appearance was becoming when he met with them.

To Faris, Link only asked to be pushed harder and that the knight would not hear any complaint from him. To Nabila, Link said to her, "I may come tired, bleeding, bruised, or beaten but I never will be too busy to meet with you as promised."

His answers seemed to satisfy and perhaps impress both knight and warrior woman.

With time Link grew accustomed to the hectic and hard lifestyle he had taken on and his skills improved, though the Hylian was not the only person in Hyrule with a full schedule. Queen Zelda had a number of projects that she was overseeing and some of which she often asked for Link's opinion on, hence their frequent discussions. One of the first things that Link saw the Queen have completed that she had commissioned was a monument in memoriam to those who had fallen in the Battle of the Throne and Zant's Invasion, which included those massacred in Kakariko Village and the death of the Zora's queen. The monument itself was a work of art: a grand pyramid of obsidian, ten feet high, to represent the Twilight that had descended upon Hyrule and upon the pyramid was every inhabitant's name engraved in white alabaster. In addition, Zelda had commissioned the creation of a smaller monument in dedication to none other than Midna, Princess of the Twilight, for her involvement in the salvation of Hyrule and her near sacrifice to help protect it from Ganondorf. The reveal of the tribute had brought tears to Link's eyes because it was a sculpture of the complete Fused Shadow, drawn from memory by Zelda herself for the sculptor.

The memorials were well received and it was during their unveiling that Queen Zelda announced that along with the reconstruction of the Castle, work also would begin on the defensive walls that would encompass Hyrule Field from Castle Town's south, west and east gates, ensuring an extra line of defence. In the eastern section of Hyrule Field, a permanent road would be built to connect the path fro Kakariko Village and Death Mountain with Castle Town, promising a secure trade and travel route for inhabitants that would have a constant presence from Hyrulean Soldiers. Zelda continued by announcing the building of a large ranch that would occupy nearly the whole of the eastern field with thick gates being installed on either end of Eldin Bridge.

Such extensive undertakings that the queen promised would be expensive and the nobility complained as much. In response, Queen Zelda ordered the mandatory tax of the noble houses to give up a percent of their gold and jewels while Zelda herself nearly emptied the Castle's treasury to quell any further arguments. While living in Castle Town, Link had quickly learned that he did not like any of the nobility, whom he considered pompous, snobbish, and dangerously conniving. Link preferred to refrain from conversing with any of them, choosing rather to focus on his own training and duties than indulge in gossip or the flirtations from the noblewomen or the endless inquires from the noblemen. It didn't take long for Link's presence in Castle Town to circulate and before he knew it, the hero found himself to be the most eligible bachelor in all of Hyrule. Every noble house wanted him to marry their daughter and even if marriage wasn't on their minds, Link was pretty sure that each woman at least wanted to visit his bed, a thought that both terrified and embarrassed him. Apparently having the Saviour of Hyrule as a son-in-law was a big deal and Link found the politics of it all irritating.

The pursuit of his name and seed only increased when Link finally achieved knighthood.

Under Sir Faris' tutelage Link excelled in his training and just shy of his second year of being a squire, the Hylian had mastered all of the knight's teachings and was told that he was ready to take on his final tests. For days following this announcement, Link continued to train to ensure that he would pass his tests on his first try. Stress was beginning to wear on his mentality and Zelda told him to take a break and have a week to gather himself before he endured the so-called "Knight Examinations." Link agreed and took her advice, taking Epona out and simply traveled around Hyrule, camping out beneath the stars, checking up on the building of the defence walls, and enjoying being out on the move without any duties. Aside from his training and ambassadorial responsibilities, Link hadn't much been able to spend time with his mare, especially given the fact that not long after Link had moved into Castle Town he had found out that Epona was pregnant.

Link had been furious and it had taken Zelda some time to calm the frantic and enraged man down. Once the pregnancy was realized and upon further investigation, it was theorized that when the silver bay mare had been moved from the town's stables to the castle's, she had mistakenly been penned right next to Captain Jerret's charger. The stallion had made short work with the fence and covered Epona. The captain of the guard had seen that those responsible with the horses were punished while Link struggled with his earlier fear of losing Epona of her being in foal and thus being unable to be his mount. It had been Zelda who pulled Link aside and help him see that not only would Epona make a great mother and that any colt she bore would be as legendary as its mother. Additionally, with Hyrule entering a new era of peace and rebuilding a birth would be a fine way to begin.

"You truly are wise, Zelda," Link had said quietly, relenting to her advice upon more reflection that Epona's pregnancy ought not to be perceived as a burden but as a gift of life. Still, it took a good few weeks for Link to get over being annoyed.

When Epona went into labour about eleven months later, Link was present to help with the foaling and even pulled the baby from his mother. The foal was a colt with a black coat like his sire but had inherited his dam's white mane, tail, and feathers. When the queen came out to meet the foal, Link had given her an offer.

"My queen, I mean Zelda… Ah, I appreciate all that you've done for me thus far, I hope that you know that. But you know, when I was fourteen I bought Epona as a filly and trained her myself. I found that there's a certain kind of feeling of achievement and worth from training your own horse and it helped me grow past a few things that were still weighing me down. So now with this colt, I was thinking of giving him to... umm, you actually, if you want him of course."

"Me?"

"Well, yeah," Link said with a shrug, leaning his arms against the temporary fence of the pasture, chin on his arms, as he and the queen watched Epona and her son. "I thought that once that colt's old enough, I could help you train him so he'll become your mount, one you can trust as much as I trust Epona."

Zelda had stared at him for a moment, rousing a blush in Link's cheeks and he pointedly stared forward at the horses, but he glanced at her when he saw her smile in his peripheral. Looking on at the colt, she said, "I'll name him Arion," before she met his gaze, and Link smiled in reply.

Resting his head against Epona's belly, Link opened his eyes and the memory drifted away as he lounged in the grass of Hyrule Field while his mare lay behind him, napping. Zelda had asked him to take a week to prepare mentality for his Knight Examinations and tonight he would be returning to Castle Town. Arion, a yearling now, had begun training with Zelda herself halter-breaking him in and forming a bond with the colt under Link and Jerret's guidance. Zelda had been around horses all her life but hadn't trained one herself and had taken to Arion and his training as a source of escape from her royal responsibilities. Link didn't blame her, the queen worked almost as hard as he did and the hero admired her dedication to her land and people.

Leaning up for a moment to remove his hat, Link set his head back against Epona, rousing a sleepy nicker from the mare, and the Hylian idly looked over the material of his green cap, thinking. He thought of Zelda, of the Hero of Time, all that Sir Faris had taught him, and a dozen other things. His twentieth birthday was in a week and with his graduation into knighthood, Zelda had promised a grand celebration to commemorate his inauguration into the Hylian Knights, as well as Link formally joining the Royal Guard, and his birthday. Link was horrified by this announcement and Zelda had laughed at his expression much to his chagrin.

Exactly what the Knight Examinations entailed was a mystery until Link actually began them. Normally, squires needed to be at least twenty-one to be ready to be knighted but even Sir Faris admitted that Link's natural skill with the sword, his advanced knowledge of fighting, his keen understanding and experience of being able to handle himself in battle, and how fast Link had been able to learn and utilize warfare, siege and military tactics and strategy had impressed the seasoned knight more than once. Link was naturally quiet and when it came to academic stuff, he knew that he wasn't the brightest, but give him a mock battle plan or siege strategy and things just made sense and Link was taking command of the room with a strong voice. Who knew that a boy from Ordon was actually a master tactician? The Hylian found it easy to visualize the movement of battalions, anticipate possible counter-attacks, and memorizing strategies took minimal effort.

The setting of the sun had ushered Link to saddle up Epona and return to Castle Town, nerves in his stomach, for the next day.

Sir Faris had hinted what the tests for knighthood vaguely once or twice, had eluded that they would push Link to his limit and test his every skill, and would be the most arduous task he had ever endured. So, it was safe to say that the moments before the trial Link was fidgety. The Knight Examinations would take place in Castle Town Square, in front of where everyone could see and how the tests remained a secret Link had no idea, but the thought of being in front of all those people was enough for his heart to race. The Hylian sat in the Queen's residence, outside he could hear the roar of the exited crowd, and the comforting weight of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield upon his back was all the young man had to keep him from losing his calm. Finally when Link was called, he took a deep breath, hardened his nerve, stood and stepped outside.

To be met by roaring applause.

The day was sunny, bright and warm, and for a moment Link was stunned by the sharp brightness and the sudden assault of noise in his ears. Stumbling forward in confusion while he followed two of his fellow guardsmen, Link came to a stop when he saw Zelda and Captain Jerret standing there waiting for him midway up the path which lead to the bridge of the castle. Sir Faris, who stood with his one hand upon his sword, grinned smugly down at Link with an expression that clearly read that he was trying not to laugh. In shock, Link took a wary step back and accidentally bumped into a guardsman, who gently pushed him forward to walk with a small chuckle that thickened the blush in Link's cheeks. As it turned out, there were no final tests, no excruciatingly difficult tasks to complete, except to be knighted and the week Link had taken off was long enough for preparations for the ceremony to be made. Coming before Zelda and Faris, Link's expression clearly showed his annoyance, relief and disbelief while his grin expressed his overwhelmingly sense of astonishment.

"You complete and wonderful sonofabitch of an asshole…" Link choked out with a chuckle and Faris just laughed heartily with a mischievous look in his eyes.

When the crowd quieted, Zelda addressed her people and had Link draw the Master Sword and knelt. Sir Faris then had him recite the Oath of Chivalry before Zelda had him take his oath and swear himself into knighthood before she touched each of his shoulders with the tip of a ceremonial sword and when he stood with the rise of the roaring crowd, Link was a Knight of Hyrule and would henceforth be known as "Sir Link". His training had taken less than two years and any 'tests' that he needed to overcome Link did so without knowing, passing them under Sir Faris' watchful eye. The celebration of Link achieving knighthood lasted a full two days, only to be rekindled tenfold on his twentieth birthday and just as she had promised, Zelda publicly accepted him into her Royal Guard and named him, as her knight, the Personal Guard to the Queen. Merriment endured for a full week in Castle Town before life returned to normal and work on the castle, walls and ranch resumed.

Over the next three years, progress continued throughout the land of Hyrule for all of its inhabitants. The Zora saw the marriage of King Ralis to his bride, Rupali, and the royal pair was expecting their first child in the upcoming summer. The Gorons were prospering as well, with their constant presence in aiding Hyrule with the construction projects and having also established a healthy trade route for their goods, like minerals and spring water, to sell in Hyrule Market. Kakariko Village had nearly returned to full operation and had once again become a bustling community with Barnes' Bombs expanding from a booming business, no pun intended, and the grand reopening of the Elde Inn. The extensive walls surrounding Hyrule Field have been completed and gained the title of 'The Fence,' with a width of six feet and a height of twenty feet. Such a feat was due in part with Link himself, whose relationship with the Gorons had strengthened over the years since he freed their Goron Patriarch, Darbus, from a curse of the Twilight. Having been fully embraced as a Goron 'brother', Link has spent many hours with the tribe as a diplomat and friend.

Link's ambassadorial duties with the Gerudo became limited once he became a knight for his true duty was to remain by Zelda's side; however, it was the queen who insisted that he should continue to visit the tribe of women, seeing as how Link still wished to earn enough of the Gerudo's trust in order to train with them. Nabila held a healthy resentment towards the Hyruleans and only tolerated Link's presence for the sake of the treaty. However, his persistence, determination, and strength did impress the woman and steadily she allowed him to begin to spar with some of the women. The Gerudo fought with glaive-like weapons and scimitars, blades Link found difficult to fight against with the Master Sword, mainly due to the Gerudo's famous speed and litheness. The Hylian was more than able to hold his own, but he did struggle and needed to work harder to ensure that his calf wasn't slashed or something. The completion of the Gerudo fortress was met with great celebration for it meant that the tribe could begin to rear children once again. That was a topic of unease and Link was well aware that the Gerudo were hoping for a male child who would mark the arrival of a new king while the Hyrulean nobility were wary of another Ganondorf-like figure. Relations were tense to say the least but Link truly believed, and would tell Zelda as much, that the Gerudo would not face another situation that would have them banished and ranks depleted as had happened with Ganondorf, for the tribe's existence depended on it.

"That reminds me, I need to mention to Zelda that Nabila needs more blankets for the babies…"

Pausing with his long shirt pulled halfway down his bare torso, Link frowned and began biting at his lower lip to hurry up because if he wasted anymore time he was going to be late and the Hylian hated being late. Pulling on his chain mail before his green tunic and belt before quickly pulling on his leather boots lined with rabbit fur for the cold and grabbed his gloves. Tugging on his green cap, smothering his wild light brown locks, he headed for the door and grabbed the Master Sword and shield from their places on a table. Slipping the sheathed blade and shield upon his back, Link donned the thick and large, deep crimson cape that hung from his shoulders but draped low from his neck so he could still easily access his sword while remaining warm in the winter's cold. Slipping on the leather gloves snuggly over his gauntlets, the hero made one final take to make sure he was appropriately attired before exiting the room.

Closing his door behind him, Link's boots echoed down the firelight hall and when he met a guard, the knight would dip his head slightly in greeting and be met by a simple, "Sir Link". Even months after having moved into the now reconstructed, reinforced and fortified castle, Link still found it hard to adjust to being waited on and held in such high respect, though most of that came from being knighted on top of his heroism. Still, having servants, personal chefs, butlers and alike was a completely different world than the one Link grew up in so, if he could help it at least, the hero tried to keep his life as simple as possible. The walls were decorated moderately with portraits of royalty, fantastic scenes and tapestries but the man paid none of them any attention. Link's quarters were within the west wing of Hyrule Castle, along with the queen's, which was understandable seeing his position. As Personal Guard to the Queen and her royal knight, it was expected that the Hylian didn't leave Zelda's side so he was obligated to room near hers but Link had made a stand to prefer a smaller and simpler room. Just because he was living in a castle now, didn't mean he needed to surround himself with finery and lavishness, it just didn't suit Link. The knight came to a grand staircase and descended quickly down the steps, his cape billowing out behind him, he kept his fast pace once he reached the bottom. Down halls and taking turns, speeding up to a jog in places before finally he came to a set of doors that were opened for him by a pair of guards.

With the door open, the winter's chill greeted Link with a cool kiss upon his cheek and a few drifting snowflakes on his hair. Pulling his cape more around his arms, Link proceeded forward down the path, snow and slush scrunching beneath his boots, towards the castle's stables. The sun had yet to fully breach the tops of the curtain walls and the grey day cast a dim glow across the snow grounds. The crimson-cloaked figure of a hero walked directly towards the firelight of the stables situated in the shadow of the massive walls. Waiting for him was a slim figure clad in a long and elegant, light-blue cloak with the hood drawn up to obscure the person's face; the blue-cloaked figure was standing next to a tall and young black stallion and was stroking the steed's nose. Link jogged up with a smile on his face to slide to a stop before the person.

"Morning! Sorry I'm late, I-"

"Slept in. It's all right, I figured as much so I had Epona saddled for you."

Zelda turned to her knight with a smile on her delicate lips and a fine eyebrow arched in amusement. Link chuckled and shrugged with bashfulness and closed the few feet between them to stand right next to her. Arion, Zelda's mount and Epona's son, paid the hero no attention but continued to nuzzle his mistress affectionately, at least until the clops of approaching hooves announced the arrival of his mother. Epona quickly left behind the stable hand leading her and trotted up to meet Link with a nuzzle of her own before turning to greet her colt. Link and Zelda watched silently the two horses meet before the queen turned to face her knight.

"How is your shoulder today?"

"Oh! Fine, really," Link said, catching her eye and emphasized his words by rolling his wounded shoulder. "You really only grazed it so there's nothing to worry about, like I told you yesterday."

Zelda sighed and slightly rolled his eyes, not wanting to engage in the same conversation the pair have had a dozen or more times already in the past, but the smile tugged at her lips loosened her tongue. "Hero, knight, and Hyrulean Soldier, yet you were bested with the sword by none other than your queen."

"Hey," Link interjected, pointing a finger at her with a grin on his lips, "You only won because... well, for one thing, I'm a great teacher, and another being that I was going easy on you. So... I let you win, really."

"Yes, I am sure," Zelda replied meeting his eye and reaching up to pinch his gloved finger between hers, "Though you will have to try harder than that to change the minds of all the men who saw me win, " before she lightly pulled his finger down and patted his hand.

Link's expression was fighting between continuing their friendly spat, laughing, and competitive annoyance before he simply lifted his chin to look down at the woman, sporting a triumphant and stubborn smile to beam down at her. "Fine. Next time I won't go so easy on you and we'll see how well your training is truly going."

A gentle prod to his stomach deflated Link's bravado and he chuckled, dramatically rubbing where Zelda and poked him. For nearly five years the Hylian had spent with the queen, now completely comfortable calling her by name even in proper settings, and the pair have developed a deep and close friendship. Around Link, Zelda was able to act more playfully, casually, and less formally than what would normally be required from her and in return, Link was able to be himself without having to act like a stern, serious, and honourable knight. Basically, if Link dared to call Zelda "my Lady" or "Your Majesty," she either would glare at him, ignore him, or if the moment called for it, hit him gently to emphasize that really she did not like being remained that she was the queen around him. The majority of Hyrule saw their queen as proper, elegant, graceful and above all wise and while she indeed had all of these fine qualities amongst others, she also was a young woman who had a sense of humour and longed for moments of freedom from her gilded cage of royalty. One such outlet that Zelda often enjoyed to get away from her royal duties was a regular ride with Link around Hyrule Field.

On this fine and snowy morning the queen was adorned in warm knee-high boots, brown riding breeches and a dark blue frock coat beneath her cloak with her arms sheathed in the thick material of a white chemise. Her long brunette hair was hanging off her right shoulder in a thick braid and her fair face remained as beautiful as ever even without any jewels or her ornate crown. Simply put, the monarch looked as stunning as ever and Link knew that he would never hear her complain about the weather or if she got dirty or something, for he was very much aware that the slender woman was much tougher than her appearance revealed. In the snowy landscape, Zelda's blue attire subtly stood out while Link's green and crimson were a dramatic comparison. Letting his eyes admire her presence for a moment too long, the queen looked up at him with a curious look

"Ready?" Link asked, turning to stroke Epona's muzzle.

"You were the one that was late." Zelda reminded him before she gracefully mounted Arion to look down at him, "Are you?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, giving her that one, Link also mounted up and gripped Epona's reins, nudging the mare forward with Zelda falling into his stride. The pair of riders headed out of the palace grounds and crossed the bridge spanning the castle's moat, their horses' hooves echoing on the stone. As they descended into Hyrule Town and passed guards and townspeople, all of whom bowed to their queen respectably. Link couldn't help but wave at a group of children who rushed out to wave and grin up at him in awe before their mother gently scolded them for ignoring the queen entirely. Link only chuckled and glanced over at Zelda, who was smiling kindly to all with a proper seat and posture of decorum. In comparison to such propriety, Link was smiling and laughing like a fool all the way until they came to the West Gate. Upon their arrival, the pair of guards posted at the doors pulled them open before bowing to the queen and Hyrule's hero. Waiting for the doors to fully open, Link kicked Epona forward into a smooth canter with Arion following suit after his mother. The pair of horses made their way over the new stone bridge that had replaced its simple wooden predecessor. Touching solid ground again, Link reigned in Epona to a walk for even in the early morning, a Goron and tradesmen occupied the walled trade road that lead to Kakariko Village and in greeting the Goron called out to Link with a hearty "Brother!" to which Link returned accordingly.

"I thought we could visit Lonna Ranch before heading over the Eldin, then we'll make our around to the West Gate today," Link offered to Zelda while merchants bowed their way past to head into town.

"Wanting to visit Colin are you?" Zelda asked while she was busy adjusting the front of her frock and cloak but her tone knew his intentions.

"Well… I, ah," Link stammered, only ending with a shrug that Zelda may not have even seen. The friends had been together long enough that the woman was well aware of how the knight's head worked and he heard her soft chuckle.

Last summer, Colin had arrived in Castle Town and eventually he was directed to Link who received his old friend in a hearty hug. The boy had grown admirably, gaining a layer of muscle from having taking up Link's old duties are Ordon Ranch but the fifteen-year-old had left his forested home to seek out the Hyrulean capital and his old friend. Through all of the jubilance and catching-up between the two men, Colin admitted a shocker to the knight as to why he had truly journeyed from the safety of Ordon, though it wasn't all that surprising once Link thought about it afterwards. Colin was in love with Beth, another Ordonian, and in order to court her properly the teenager wanted to enlist for a two-year duty with the Hyrulean Soldiers to learn how to fight and save up his wages. He already had a house, his inheritance from Link, he just needed the money to be able to start a life together independent from his parents. To Colin, what better why to achieve this than to ask your old friend and knight of Hyrule to help out? Link had considerable sway understandably with the Hyrulean Soldiers and excitedly set Colin on the right track, even gaining him a position at Lonna Ranch, the brand-new and vastly huge set of stables, buildings, huge pastures and corrals that occupied the eastern and largest portion of Hyrule Field, while being safely surrounded by the Fence. Due to Colin's experience and affiliation with horses, the ranch seemed the best place to send the teen after he had passed basic training.

"I was actually thinking that we could go to Lake Hylia," the queen finally admitted after a moment, looking over at Link and the rider were close enough that their legs nearly touched.

"Well," Link began, glancing up at the sun, "You should've said that while we still were in town, then we would've used the West Gate."

"What? Not up for a longer ride?"

The man blinked and watched his queen leave his side and trot her stallion forward before he grinned and nudged Epona to follow. Soon his mare fell into stride with Zelda's younger steed, which had just reached adulthood but seemed to have inherited his mother's patient temperament while gaining his father's strength. There had been concern from her advisers that Zelda ought to ride a more experienced, more trustworthy mount until the stallion had aged a bit more, but Zelda had politely refused. Having trained the colt herself with the help of Link, Zelda was the only rider Arion would allow, for even Link had a difficult time controlling the charger. Arion was kept near his mother and if or when the younger horse did step out of line, especially with Zelda riding him, Epona had in the past stepped in to discipline her son and maintain an alpha mare composure.

For the next hour or so, Link and Zelda rode in silence as they travelled along the southern edge of the Eastern Field, exited through the gate of the Fence, and continued further south. Once the riders rode out into the wide-open space of field did they slow their mounts to a walk in order to talk comfortably. All around them Hyrule had been saturated of colour and white dominated the mountains, hills, rocks and barren trees. It had been years since the majority of the country had been covered in snow and there was no denying the fact that it was beautiful. The moisture in the air promised more snow, just as Link had assumed that morning and midway through the field did the sky finally gave birth to millions of snowflakes. With little wind to disturb them, the falling snow came down softly in big, fluffy flakes that settled lightly on Link and Zelda's cloaks and their horses' manes.

"Even with such unseasonal cold, beauty persists," Link heard Zelda muse and he smiled in agreement, looking over at her.

"Yeah, it is nice, though all of this snow will make for a wet and difficult spring."

"True," the woman whispered, though her knight caught her subtle sigh as the cold exposed the mists of her breath. "The mud will make planting difficult if we don't get enough heat to dry up the soil and then there's the threat of flooding..."

Frowning, Link furrowed his brow and wet his lips but remained quiet. He disliked seeing Zelda even marginally upset or distraught, preferring the lightness of their friendship, the laughter and the honesty. Being Queen of Hyrule and overseeing numerous projects, citizens, treaties, delegations, the hounding of the nobility, and twenty more other issues meant that there were loads of stressful weight on Zelda's shoulders. As her friend, Link tried his best and hardest to keep her smiling because that's what friends did. The more Link had gotten to know Zelda, spent time with her and earned her trust, his sense of loyalty had matured over the years into a burning dedication that consumed him, ensuring that if any danger dared to threaten her that he, as her knight, her guard and lastly as her friend, would do anything to protect her. Since his knighting, Link had gained the authority to train Zelda himself with the sword to better protect herself and if the wound on his shoulder was any indication, she was a force to be reckoned with in a sword fight.

Riding closer that his boot brushed hers, Link coaxed Zelda to look at him and meet his smile. His grin ever being infectious, Zelda's lips twitched upwards as her blue eyes met his. A moment of connection passed between them and Link's grin softened a bit, but the moment ended quickly when Zelda kicked Arion's sides to make the stallion bolt forward into an easy canter and forcing Link to chase after her across the white landscape.

On such a beautiful and peaceful day, it seemed at the time so improbable that anything bad could happen. Peace had returned to Hyrule and happiness flourished as was shown in the smiles of Zelda and Link, though neither of them could have guessed just how terrible such a wonderful day could become.


	5. Chapter Five: Eyes

"It's so peaceful here... don't you agree? So quiet, no people, only the wind. I wish that there were more days like these. I'm really glad we were able to do this today."

"Yeah, it is nice."

"I never knew Hyrule, which is usually so green, could be so white. It's beautiful… it's like a dream."

Link smiled a bit when he saw Zelda sigh a plume of misty breath into the air, glad to see the woman relaxed. The knight's eyes watched the whisper of his queen's sigh drift on the breeze until it disappeared into the great expanse of space that fell before the pair of Hylians. Snow continued to drift slowly down from the sky to produce a natural theatre of thousands of delicate dancers, each performing their own routine with the soft breeze being their dance partners, and Zelda and Link seemed to be the sole patrons to such an extravagant show. Link rested his gloved hands on the cold stone of the wall of the Great Bridge of Hylia watching the snow, with Zelda aside him doing the same. Their horses idly stood a few feet away on the northern side of the bridge, waiting for their riders patiently and giving Epona a chance to groom her son's neck.

Link would admit that he was less interested in the falling snow and scenery as Zelda was but never would she hear him complain or anything. He understood how much she truly enjoyed being out of the castle and in the actual world without being waited on or asked to sign yet another document or something. Instead, Link was more interested in idly dragging his finger through the snow upon the wall to draw swirls and uncover the stones of the bridge. Where he swept away the snow in places however, he could swear that he could smell the lingering pungent odour of oil as if it had seeped deep into the crevices of the masonry. In fact upon further investigation, Link found a couple of scorch marks of a past fire in spots.

Thumbing the blackened stones idly, he smiled slightly.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever crossed this bridge?" Link asked before he pulled himself up onto the ledge of the bridge's wall to sit and look down at Zelda, his thick cape protecting the backs of his legs from feeling the bite of the stones' chill.

"No, I don't believe you have. Or... Oh! Was it the time you battled against the leader of the Bulblins?"

Zelda looked up at him with a soft smile, having told Link before that she enjoyed hearing tales of his adventures, to know where he's been and what he's seen. The woman came closer beside him, set her forearms upon the bridge's wall, and pulled back her hood to expose her soft brunette hair to the falling snow. Link grinned a little wider, thinking of that particular event when he faced King Bulblin upon the bridge, and shook his head as he took one of his gloves off to sweep his bangs out from his eyes. He would need a haircut soon.

"No, no… that was my second voyage across the bridge to my luck, when I had been escorting Telma, Ilia, and the King Ralis when he had taken ill." Looking from Zelda to gaze down at the long length of the bridge over his shoulder, Link took a deep breath and could still recall the choking smell of smoke in his nostrils. "My first time on this bridge I never even got to the other side. It was when I was still a wolf and Midna and I were collecting the Tears of Light for the Light Spirits. We were trying to reach Lake Hylia and the water level had been so low then, because Zora's Domain was frozen solid. I told you about that. Anyways, she and I were needing to cross but as soon as I came to the bridge, I smelt a thick and strong scent. I tried to stop but Midna pushed me forward until she finally smelt it as well. Turns out, the Bulblins had slicked the entire bridge in oil and once we were midway across, they trapped us by setting both sides alight".

Pausing to look over the bridge's edge and down at Lake Hylia far below, Link chuckled slightly as he faintly made out the water's frozen edges while the main body of the lake remained open water. "Midna and I had no choice but to jump and as I recall, Midna called Lake Hylia a 'puddle' when we landed in the water ."

Smiling wider at his words and the memory, Link shivered a bit and looked down at Zelda who was looking up at him with her soft smile, though he could see amusement dancing in her brilliant blues. The knight nodded and looked away slightly, a tinge of heartache in his chest, and tried to brush it off with a grin. Even after five years he still missed Midna, a lot. Zelda was well aware of his feelings because she shared some of them, for the queen missed the Twilight Princess as well in her own way. A moment of thoughtful silence passed between the Hylians that neither of them felt the need to break and were both comfortable with. Link stared down at the snowy stones of the bridge with a smirk peeking out from his lips as he recalled Midna's mischievous giggle. When movement caught his peripheral, he looked over to watch Zelda smooth away the snow from her hair.

Link smiled a bit wider and his thoughts began to drift. Before he was fully aware of it, Zelda looked aside at him to see him staring and he just blinked, caught.

A nicker from Arion broke the silence and moment and Zelda looked over quickly at her young stallion before sighing.

"We should start heading back."

"You sure? I thought you said that you didn't have to do much today? Or are you getting cold?" Link asked, mentally kicking himself for some reason or another, but grinned his usual smile all the same.

Zelda glanced back up at Link, whose teasing tone masked true concern, before she stepped away from the wall and pulled her cloak more around her shoulders. While she took in the surrounding snowy mountains, where beyond in the west lay the grand territory of the Great Desert, she replied in a softer tone, "No, I'm not cold and I don't have any appointments today, but I want to get back to riding and to the castle before dark."

"Then what's the rush?"

"I'm not sure… I just have a bad feeling. Maybe I am getting a bit cold."

"Well, okay then," Link said nodding slowly, glancing up at the grey sky before he hopped down from the wall and came to stand beside his queen, crossing his arms. A frown threatened his grin after hearing that Zelda was feeling uneasy but not wanting to worry her more if she was already, he resorted back to teasing. "Just remember, we would have had more time out here if we had left from the western-"

The light blow to his gut cut off Link's words and his own bout of laughter swallowed the end of his sentence as Zelda walked away. He followed after the queen, who was shaking her head and hiding her own smile, back to their tethered horses. Zelda easily vaulted into Arion's saddle to find her seat and Link came up to lean against the stallion's flank to smirk up at the woman. "It's true what they say, that the truth hurts," he said as he pointedly rubbed his gut, to which Zelda only smiled and laughed lightly.

"Enough with the theatrics, Link. Come on now. The wind's beginning to pick up I think," she said shaking her head, took Arion's reins into her hands, and nudged the stallion aside to momentarily unbalance Link from his position. Chuckling, the knight quickly mounted up himself and Epona caught up with Zelda to continue northward to Hyrule Field of Lower Lanayru. It didn't take long, a few minutes at most, for Link to coax Zelda from her playfully pretending to ignore him. Zelda finally laughed after Link began to whistle one of the tunes he had learnt from the Howling Stones as a wolf with exaggerated pouted lips.

The pair of friends returned to their normal course of conversation with Link retelling the details of when he met the Light Spirit Lanayru after he and Midna had collected all of the Tears of Light. He went on to say how the spirit had taught Link about the creation of the Triforce, the Fused Shadows, and the Hyrulean Civil War, which the Hero of Time had himself mentioned to Link. When they were alone together as close as they were now, Link had always found that he could talk very easily with Zelda and reveal details to her about his adventures that he would be hesitant to say or not tell at all to other people. Zelda understood Link on a level that enabled her to relate to him because of their connections with the Goddesses and Triforce. Link knew that no one else would so easily be able to understand and it brought them both closer as friends. Consequentially, Zelda was the only person whom he had told about the Hero's Shade and the explicit details of what he had been told by the Light Spirits and about the Triforce. The Hylian Queen enjoyed hearing his stories and gave her insightful opinions and knowledge about the Triforce in order to help Link fill in any blanks and questions he might have had. Zelda knew a lot about the Triforce, having been tutored by the Ancient Sages themselves, and also from being a guardian of the Triforce of Wisdom. The Queen remained Link's key teacher when dealing with the intricate workings of the Goddesses, the history of Hyrule, the lore of the Triforce, and the magnitude of Link's own position as the Hero Chosen by the Gods.

"I keep wanting to read up more on the Civil War, but I keep forgetting to."

"Well, the castle's library has a lot of books on the subject. I can show you when we get back if you'd like. I wouldn't mind refreshing myself on the history as well, to be honest. There's also the archives too."

"What about them?"

"Well… if what you say is true about your predecessor, there might be a possibility that there might be records of his family."

"I doubt it and even if there was, how'd I know? I don't even know the Hero of Time's real name..."

"Well, there's nothing wrong in perhaps looking you know, Link… Link?"

Zelda paused when she saw the knight's raised hand, a silent signal for silence.

The riders had just ridden through a slight curve that was followed by a split in the trail when Zelda paused with her words. Following Link's line of sight, Zelda looked ahead at the fork in the road, with the left trail leading to Upper Lanayru and the right leading to the western face of the Fence and Castle Town, and she frowned. Link reined in for Epona to stop, Arion following suit, and his trained gaze surveyed the surrounding rocks quickly before returning to the huddled group of figures that were positioned on the right side of the fork, thus blocking their path. From what he could see through the falling snow, Link counted four Bulblins on the ground with two on a Bulbo, all barking in their gruff language. From reading their body language, it seemed that none of the creatures had taken notice of the pair of horses… for now. Bulblins were dense and stupid brutes but that did not mean that they weren't deadly. Even though Link knew he could take them all on, he did not want to draw attention to Zelda by doing something brash.

Catching the queen's eye, Link relied on Epona's experience and senses to alert him if there were any other enemies in proximity while he removed his left glove and slowly pulled back his cloak to reach his belt. With practiced fingers, the knight reached into one of his magical pouches to retrieve his Hero's Bow and quiver. Never once did Link have to 'search' for the item he was seeking from the pouches, but simply having the item in mind was enough for it to suddenly come to his hand from the endless depths of the magical belt. Neither did Link understand the belt's magic nor did he question it, but simply he accepted it. In his peripheral, Link noted Zelda rein Arion in to take a few steps back to position Link to be more in front and so his vantage point was unhindered by the stallion. Slipping the quiver over his head to hang off his shoulder, Link reached up to draw a Bomb Arrow and fit the arrow's nock into the bowstring, never taking his eyes off of his targets. Two Bomb Arrows would be more than enough to take out the bastards and he knew that the resulting blasts would alert the soldiers positioned at the Fence to come, thus ensuring that Zelda would remain safe. Drawing back the bowstring to touch his lips, arrowhead armed and aimed for the Bulblins, Link took the moment to glance at Zelda to find her already looking at him. She nodded in silent understanding and tightened her hold on Arion's reigns. Link knew that she could see his concern that the young horse might spook at the explosions and he did not want Arion to bolt.

Taking a steadying breath, Link focused on his target and released his arrow.

A second later the Bomb Arrow exploded and the bloodcurdling death shrieks and cries of the Bulblins mixed with the terrified roar of the Bulbo filled the rocky path. Snow and bits of rocks sprayed into the air while the surviving Bulblins tried to flee, scrambling over the torn bodies of their fallen kind, but already Link was drawing back another Bomb Arrow and let it fly directly at the aflame monstrous pig flailing on its side. Another successful blast filled the trail and obliterated the massive boar. Epona remained unfazed by the fire and blasts, though Arion danced and snorted nervously and Link knew that it was only Zelda's firm hand and the calming presence of his mother that kept the stallion from doing anything drastic. Link watched on as the remaining Bulblins howled and moaned disturbingly in distress before collapsing and dissipating into dark fumes. Link warily kept his arm at his shoulder, fingers pinching another arrow, ready to nock a third if needed but with a couple more bursts of darkness, the last of the Bulblins died and disappeared.

Silence enveloped the trail once again, aside from the nervous stamp of Arion's shoed hooves. The wind brushed Link's bangs across his narrowed eyes and slowly, he lowered his left hand but kept his bow against his leg, at the ready. Unease twisted his stomach and his instincts warned him that something was wrong and shifting his blue eyes, the knight surveyed the surrounding rocks and path once again. Only when something brushed his foot did Link suddenly look over to see Zelda beside him and he noticed her hand settled on the small blade that she kept at her thigh.

"Efficient work, my knight," she said, breaking the silence, expression indifferent. She relaxed her hold on the weapon to grip her reigns, the leather creaking from her nervous grip.

"Yeah, thanks, but are you all right? You look… shaken."

"I'm fine, it's just the cold getting to me."

Link admired how tough Zelda was but he could still tell that she was unsettled by the violence. He knew that she trusted him with her life, he had saved her already before, but all the same he could tell that his friend was tense. Five years was a fair amount of time to get to know someone and Link found out that Zelda wasn't really afraid of much, thunderstorms unsettled her sometimes, but the trauma she endured from Zant and his Invasion was too great for her to entirely hide all the time.

For a moment, Link dared to reach out and lay his hand on her shoulder. Squeezing a bit in comfort and forcing her to look at him, he smiled to silently reassure her. Zelda glanced at him before she looked down but her silence confirmed her gratitude and Link noted how her hands relaxed.

A moment or so later, Link removed his hand and returned to the task at hand. "It ought to be safe now but that was just… weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah… It feels wrong."

"What feels wrong?

"This. I mean, with us being here. It's not making any sense."

"How so?"

"Don't you feel it... too?"

Link looked at Zelda, slightly alarmed that her tone was steadily becoming steelier and he trailed off his question, unsure. Catching her narrowed gaze however, he instinctively flinched away. Zelda, as regal as ever, had raised her chin a bit at him with her eyes gently narrowed. It was terrifying. She only did that when she was annoyed. What was this all about? What the hell did he do now? Was it because he put his hand on her shoulder? Even with them being friends there remained a silent understanding that Zelda was still Queen and Link respected that so, it wasn't like she would jump on his back or something like Ilia used to do to him. But really, was she annoyed because of that?

"What I feel about what, Link?" The way she drew you his name's syllable made the knight frown nervously.

"Umm… the Bulblins… Why they were here and all," he said slowly, unsure what he had said to annoy the woman but now he was being careful as to not further encourage her displeasure. Link wet his lips, ready to question the situation, when in a flash, Zelda blinked and looked ahead.

"Oh, right."

Link looked at her, confused as hell. Thinking he saw her bite her lip, a habit she had when she was thinking hard, Link decided it best not to ask and focus on the trail ahead of them. When it came to girls, even queens, Link found it best sometimes to just remain his quiet self. Nudging Epona forward a couple of steps, he drew closer to the fork where the only signs of the Bulblins having ever been there were the scorch marks on the surrounding stones and blackened snow. The Fence had to have been alerted by the explosions and Link expected to be seeing a squadron of Hyrulean soldiers to come and investigate any moment now. Still, things just didn't seem right.

"What I meant," he said, clearing his throat, "was why were they so close to the Fence?" Link asked aloud, eyeing where the creatures had been huddled and motioned for Zelda to come forward. "We've wiped them out from Hyrule Field and the remaining numbers have fled to the mountains. What were these ones doing so close to our defences?"

Zelda didn't say anything, letting the question hang between them.

Arion walked forward with some urging from his mistress to come aside his mother's right flank and the riders slowly walked to the fork. Link decided that he would return later and investigate the site further but his main concern now was getting Zelda safely within the Fence. No Bulblin had been seen within proximity of the newly built walls in over a year and any who dared tread near were shot on sight. The Hylian knight kept his peripheral on the other path of the fork, his mouth set into a hard line, and his grip upon his bow never faltered.

"It just doesn't make sense…" he mumbled before his breath caught.

Time seemed to slow the second after Link spoke and adrenaline surged through the knight's body as his eyes flashed in alarm.

The only warning he received that alerted him to the danger was the simple flick of his mare's left ear towards the other side of the fork in the road. Without hesitation, the knight lifted his bow and reached up to draw another arrow. Rather than immediately nock the arrow to the Hero's Bow however, Link used the weapon to smack Arion's black rump with the upper limb. The stallion whinnied in surprise and instinctively bolted forward down the path and towards the Fence. Zelda looked back at Link in surprise and worry but the knight dared not look to meet her eyes, seeing only the billowing mass of her light-blue cloak in his peripheral. In that moment, there was another being who deserved his attention more than the Queen of Hyrule. Following the strike of his bow and without pause, the Hylian then raised his bow to draw back the arrow in his fingertips and turned in the saddle to face the enemy that had hidden itself while Link had slaughtered its comrades. Link's narrowed gaze fell upon the lone opponent that had stepped out from the cover of the other path and the knight instantly realized his mistake.

The Bokoblin whom he faced was a deep shade of sickly purple, almost black, and looked taller than other Bokoblins Link had encountered. Perhaps that was because the creature was standing tall, erect, and undaunted by the horse and rider it faced rather than the haunched posture its kind usually exhibited. Within its hands was a tall bow with a large, black arrow already drawn and at the ready, its tip aimed squarely at the Hylian. Link's mistake became reality when he saw the creature's fingers twitch before his own did to release his arrow, meaning that the Bokoblin's arrow would be fired before his own, which meant that those two seconds or so Link had used to make Arion bolt and get Zelda to safety had given the Bokoblin the time it needed to strike first. Even as he loosened his own arrow and felt the kiss of the bowstring across his lips, the knight knew that there was no way he was going to be able to avoid or deflect his enemy's missile, which was already in the air. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his veins, his breaths came out steady and deep, and his training steeled his body for what was about to come. Unfortunately, no amount of practice could have prepared the hero for the terrible punch of the arrow when it struck his left shoulder. With the blow came the striking force of a horse kick, which sent Link flying from the saddle to land very hard on the ground.

Clenching his teeth against the double impact, the arrow and the fall, Link grunted and groaned when his right shoulder struck rock, he felt his bones rattle, while arrows were strewn from his quiver and his bow skidded a few feet away. The hero braced himself so that he wouldn't roll onto his injured left shoulder but, that meant the side of his head crashed into the ground. An intense ringing filled his ears, dulling his hearing and pain exploded behind his eyes to make his vision a hazy red. Somewhere above him he could make out Epona's panicked whinnies, though they sounded oddly far off, and Link felt the vibrations of his mare's frantic and retreating hooves through the rock. Or, at least, he thought he did. The pain in his head was deafening and a slick and hot wetness was flowing down the right side of his face onto the cold stone burning his cheek. Damn.

Forcing his eyes to narrowly open, Link blearily made out the image of his silver bay mount boldly bringing down her deadly sharp hooves and weight down onto the Bokoblin until the creature burst into a plume of black smoke. Blinking, Link grunted in pain and rolled cautiously onto his back, breathing heavily, before shifting his chin to look over in shock to see the shaft of the black arrow sticking out from his green tunic. He cursed when he saw what looked to be almost a foot and a half of the arrow's shaft sticking out of his shoulder, with its black fletching looking sickly and hastily attached.

Setting his head back on the ground, the knight shut his eyes tight at the jolt of pain that bit at the backs of his eyeballs while crimson blood dripped off his brown hair to colour the white snow. He tried to see if he could move his left arm at all and instantly, red-hot searing pain burst from the wound and Link cried out loudly. Opening his eyes wide, Link took a couple deep breaths but ended up with another strained groan as the heat from the arrow's wound continued to burn, pulsating from the arrowhead. Suddenly, a large muzzle came into view and Link flinched away, rousing another spurt of pain. Epona's snort fluffed Link's hair and he groaned in relief. He reached up with his good arm to take hold of her bridle.

"Epona," he muttered through clenched teeth.

The mare nickered softly at her master and easily helped Link pull himself up into a sitting position just as the stampede of approaching horses with men shouting echoed in the air off the rocks. Leaning against Epona's left foreleg, Link was able to properly see where the arrow had embedded itself into his flesh, puncturing through his chainmail, and blood was already darkening the green of his tunic around the wound. Looking at the arrow's shaft a bit closer, the Hylian saw the glassy reflection of a dark tar-like substance that coated the entire length of the arrow and gave the missile its black colouring. Link's stomach immediately sunk and his expression hardened but his head slumped a bit as another wave of heat erupted from his shoulder and spread more down the length of his arm, forcing him to turn away from the arrow to tensely ride the heat wave of pain.

Fighting against the growing pain of the wound and throbbing ache in his head, Link looked up with his bangs shadowing his eyes to watch Arion gallop up the path with soldiers riding up behind him. Zelda nimbly dismounted even before her stallion fully skidded to a stop and while she stumbled, she rushed to Link's fallen figure and fell to her knees at his side.

"Link! Oh, by the Goddesses, are you all right? What happened? Can you move?"

Zelda spoke in a rush, obviously trying to remain calm, but her eyes grew wide when her eyes were drawn to the arrow stuck in her knight's shoulder, blood flowing fearlessly from the cut on the side of his head, and her delicate fingers reached up to inspect the head wound. Seeing her hand reach for him, Link immediately caught her arm, ignoring the shrieks of pain roused from his movements, and actually pushed her away, catching her off guard. Just as the Hyrulean soldiers arrived, they were able to bear witness to one of their distinguished knights push their queen back onto her backside into the snow, a feat never witnessed before.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch the arrow, or wound, or even my blood for that matter! There's…. something…. Ugh! Just don't, Zelda! Stay away from me!" Link's steely words came between deep breaths and grunting as he looked down at his useless left arm that was beginning to go numb, his eyes narrowed furiously.

Zelda, who was seemingly unfazed and unconcerned that Link had pushed her away, instead retrieved her dagger and cut a long strip from her cloak. "Allow me at least to bind your head to keep the blood from your eyes," she said evenly and her stubborn eyes met Link's.

After a moment of obstinate staring, the knight consented with a groan and small nod.

"Ow, mother... head... Ugh! Fine, but don't remove your gloves."

While Zelda bound the strip of material around his head, dabbing away at the blood down his face, Link looked up at the captain of the soldiers, one eye shut against the pain with a grimace in accompaniment, and barked out commands. "Half of you cover the area! Be on high… alert. The other half, help me-ugh! Fuck!" Link accidentally cursed aloud as Zelda tied her makeshift bandage, he looked at her in shock and she just raised a brow, daring him to say anything. "By Farore... Help me get Her Majesty back to the castle! She is your priority!"

The captain answered with a simple, "Yes, sir!" and began calling out his own orders, with a number of soldiers moving off to search the area, as Zelda met Link's eyes.

"Link, are you okay to ride?"

"You shouldn't be here, Zelda. You should be in the walls!"

"We can argue about that later! Now, can you ride?"

"Yeah, just… umm, help me stand, please."

With his right hand tightly gripping Epona's bridle and with the help of Zelda, who was careful to remain clear of his blood and injuries, Link managed to get to his feet but wavered when another wave of heat erupted from the wound and dizziness blurred his vision.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, tightening her grip upon his right arm to steady him. "Perhaps we should-"

"No! I'm fine, just…. Epona!" Link whistled and tugged on his mare's reins and instantly the horse folded in her foreleg and dipped low, allowing for her injured rider to unsteadily fall onto her saddle. With Zelda and the help of one of the soldiers, the Hylian knight managed to find his seat with only a few choice curses and Epona stood, rousing yet another curse and grunt of pain from her master. Taking up his reins, Link squinted against the pain in his shoulder and the one in his head, focusing on the adrenaline in his veins and that his main priority was to see Zelda back within the ensured safety of the walls of Hyrule Castle.

Taking a deep breath, Link looked down at his queen through eyes narrowed by pain. "Zelda, can you grab my bow… please?"

The knight watched his queen and friend nod and go to pick up his dropped weapon and arrows before glancing down at his injured arm. Link subtly cursed when he saw that blood was beginning to drip from his fingers and down Epona's flank. Thankfully, Zelda wouldn't notice right away because she was on his right side and Link wasn't about to let her see either. She was already worried about him, so why upset her further by telling her that he was pretty sure that the arrow had gone all the way through his shoulder? He was sure that he could feel the tickle of blood down his back, but he couldn't say for sure.

Once Zelda slung the Hero's Bow and quiver over her shoulder, she mounted Arion and the remaining Hyrulean soldiers formed a defensive circle around their queen and Link and in unison, the group of riders started forwards towards the Fence.

Each step Epona took was growing torture for Link and with each minute, more blood continued to wet Epona's side from her master's limp arm.

Even so, he rode on without complaint or slowing, urging Epona on to maintain her slow gallop, and pushing the mare in the cool air. As they travelled, Zelda kept close to his side and cast worried glances at him, disturbed to see the tightness of his facial features, how his head was lowered, and the pained scowl painted across his mouth. Behind the group of riders stretched the grey arms of the Fence with a tall pillar of yellow-tinged smoke billowing from the western gate that they had just ridden through. The yellow smoke demanded to be seen against the grey and white landscape in order to alert the castle that aid was needed at the western edge. It was rather a brilliant system, thought up by Auru, a former member of the now-disbanded Resistance, with different coloured smokes to signal Hyrule Castle of the type of emergency any gate of the Fence might be experiencing. Yellow smoke meant that additional assistance was needed and enemies had been spotted. When it became dark and such smoke couldn't be seen, all along the Fence were cauldrons strategically placed and filled with oil that could be lit with different coloured fires in order to signal danger, as well as to pour flaming oil onto any enemies below.

In the moment however, Link cared little about how well their defensive protocols were being carried out or working, for all of his attention was focused on keeping his seat and the fire burning down his arm, the heat having reached his fingertips and was also now spreading into his chest. As much as he tried to remain upright and still, Link just couldn't and would slip in his balance and his wound would be painfully jostled, coaxing more blood to darken his tunic. This was not a natural pain, that much he was sure, and this heat, by the Goddesses! It hurt like a sonofabitch. For the most part anyway, the silver lining about the pain was that it was shocking him to remain awake, but at the same time Link could feel his strength being sapped by the arrow, as if it were drinking it out of him like a black leech. When his left arm became completely numb, he truly started to worry about the oil-like substance coating the arrow and what exactly had entered his system.

It didn't take long for the galloping horses to traverse the western field and cross the bridge to enter the gates to Castle Town that were being held open explicitly for them. A pair of riders had galloped ahead of the escort to inform the town guards to prepare the streets. The horses only slowed to a slow canter within the town's walls with soldiers lining the roads to keep the public out of the way of the horses in order to ensure that the queen and Link reached the gates to the castle unhindered. Behind the sturdy lines of soldiers, citizens watched curiously and excitedly, anticipating some juicy gossip and intrigued at the day's turn of events. Link relied completely on Epona upon entering the town to navigate to the castle. With his head hanging low, his breathing becoming laboured, his eyes were shut tight and his grip was loose on the reins. Link was riding blind and he even had stopped trying to hide it from Zelda. Pain continued to burn from his wound and he felt hot everywhere, like he was beginning to run a fever, and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. As they passed more people, Link could hear the chorus of gasps as eager eyes saw the obvious arrow sticking out of their beloved hero but Link didn't give them a second glance nor did Zelda. The people on the hero's right side called out in horror to see the trail and spots of crimson blood marring the mare's side, her master's blood.

Epona cantered up the path towards the gates leading to the stone fixed bridge that spanned over the partially frozen water of Hyrule Castle's moat. Midway across, Epona suddenly slide to a stop, forcing Arion to stop ahead of her and the guardsmen behind her to wildly stop or turn their mounts rather than crash into the silver bay mare. Zelda turned back in time to see Link droop forward before sliding off Epona's right side to land hard onto the bridge, his cape muffling the metallic thud of his Hylian shield colliding with the stones. Epona, having sensed her master beginning to fall, had instinctively stopped to save Link from enduring any further injury. With his right leg hanging awkwardly from its stirrup, Link, however, remained unmoving on the ground.

"Link!" Zelda screamed in panic. Dismounting quickly and rushing to the fallen man's side, she gently took her's knight face in her hands to look at him.

Link blearily met Zelda's panicked gaze and his eyelids fluttered as she pressed her bare hand to his bandaged forehead. Sweat coated his face and she felt his shivering beneath her hand. She gasped as to how pale he had become.

"He's ice cold, oh Goddesses! You, there! Go fetch a litter! And you! Go and send a messenger-hawk to Kakariko for Renado and his daughter to come to the castle immediately under my command! And send for Doctor Borville also! Go now!"

Zelda's commands sent soldiers off running to their horses to fulfill her orders. The remaining guardsmen crowded around their queen protectively, ready to help, though most were, with aghast expressions, subtly trying to get a glimpse of the terrible state their Saviour of Hyrule was in.

"Link?" Zelda asked, returning to peer down at her fallen knight's paling face, "Link, can you hear me? Can you say something? Link! Please! Hold on, all right? Help is on its way."

"Zelda…" Link moaned in whisper with his breathing strained and vision blurred. Blindly he reached out for her but his hand fell to the stones and Link fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

/ / / / /

Voices. Voices filled Link's foggy head and swam around like smoky fish in a pond of heated pain, while heat filled his body. The throb of his quick heartbeat pulsated the heat like ripples upon the pond's surface, its origin being from his left shoulder. As much as he wanted to slip back into the darkness that was tempting his consciousness with the lull of sleep, Link forced his heavy eyelids partly open and his tired mind began to try and interpret what the voices around him were saying.

"We need... now, before..."

"...wasting time!"

"We don't know... him."

The sentences made no sense in Link's throbbing head and blinking didn't help either. A light hung over him, blinding him, but he was able to make out the ceiling above him and the soft mattress of the bed that he was laying on. Fortunately, a familiar face filled his view and his eyes slowly focused upon the person.

"Zelda," he whispered weakly and felt her cool and soft hand upon his cheek.

"He's awake! Renado! Quickly! Link, can you say something? Can you hear me? Have courage, this will be over soon."

"Hey now…." Link managed, smiling weakly and grunting a bit when he accidentally shifted his shoulder, not wanting Zelda to worry anymore, "enough with the theatrics. That's... my job."

Link could see Zelda's eyes soften and she bit her lower lip but at least he convinced her to take a breath and regain some of her normally collected composure. All too soon it seemed though that Zelda stepped aside and the wise features of Renado the shaman came into sight. Behind him, Link could make out the faces of Jerret, Sir Faris, and a couple guardsmen, who were all looking at him, while Renado's daughter, Luda, stood aside her father. Looking down at himself, Link could make out that his clothes and chainmail were gone, revealing his toned and hairless chest that was glistening with sweat. A white linen sheet was pulled up to his pectorals but he knew that he was still wearing his pants... pretty sure anyway. From his peripheral he could also see that the arrow still protruded from his shoulder, meaning that they needed to cut his tunic and chainmail to remove them. Link wasn't concerned about his tunic and chainmail for the Hero's Clothes, being magical, would repair themselves in time. Still, what perturbed the knight more than anything was that the arrow had been able to pierce through the magical chainmail. Usually, arrows and even enemy's swords just bounced off the protective covering, which still hurt, a lot sometimes, but it was rare for the chainmail to be damaged let alone penetrated. If his head had been clear, Link would've wanted to think about this and worry about what it meant.

"Link, can you tell me what you're feeling?" Renado asked in his calming tone.

"Hot… just hot and my arm… can't feel it. Head's pounding."

Link's voice came out hoarse and strained, his lips were dry and his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth, but he fought hard to remain coherent and lucid, focusing on the burn of the pain and not how weak he was feeling.

"Hot? Interesting... I don't understand," Renado replied, looking aside quickly, brows narrowed with thought. "Link, your skin is cool, almost cold in places, you're shivering even."

"I am?" Looking around to find Zelda standing close to his right side, Link wet his lips to ask, "How long was I out?"

"It's only been a half hour at most, you're in the castle's infirmary, but your condition has gotten worse. Your wound, it won't stop bleeding, but we managed to properly bind your head at least. Renado and Luda were in Castle Town as it turned out, which I'm thankful for, because Doctor Borville has gone to Ordon Village."

"Why… the arrow?"

"We were just discussing the best solution to remove it when you awoke," Renado stated, his brown eyes staring at the long, black shaft of the arrow as if it were a complicated puzzle.

"Just…. Pull it out," Link muttered like it was the simplest thing to do, confusion contorting his pale face as to why this was an issue.

"That's the problem…." Faris spoke up, his deep voice rumbling from the foot of the bed, "that arrow is barbed and pulling it out could severely tear the muscles in your shoulder and potentially render the entire limb useless. The tip has just pieced the other side too, so it'd be stupid to pull it all way back out again. Also, there's…"

Faris glanced at Zelda as he trailed off in his sentence. Link caught the look of pain and possibly fear flash across the queen's face but she turned away. Before he could ask, Renado finished what Faris had been trying to say.

"The arrow is coated in a poison that I have been unable to identify. It's only by the luck of the Goddesses that your chainmail stopped the arrow as far as it has gone into your flesh, for if it entirely passed through, then you would have received a larger dosage of the toxin into your bloodstream."

"So, dead, I get it."

Link said it, everyone else was thinking it, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment until Zelda spoke up.

"I still say that Jerret's plan makes the most sense. It'll be painful but… it's really our only option."

"Painful, huh? What will?" Link asked, looking over at Zelda.

"I suggested that we cut the arrow's shaft as close to your skin as we can and push the arrow out, tip first. When we push the arrow through, little to no more poison will be transferred, in theory. However, with the arrowhead barely breaking the skin on the other side of your shoulder, a clean shot that missed your bone and main arteries if I might add, we'd had to make an incision to pull the arrow out. Once it is, we can deal with the poison in your system but the longer that the arrow is in, the more poison is able to seep into you."

"What Jerret is saying, Little Link, is that your day is going to get a whole of a hell lot more painful right away. Oh, and we can't even help you along with mead or anything of the sort, because Renado here doesn't know what we're dealing with and mixing alcohol with whatever you have in you could kill you." There was a grim grin in Faris' voice, but even in such a situation, the older knight couldn't help but tease his former squire.

"Don't call me that," was all Link said exasperated, his breathing was weak, and he could feel that his pulse was fast as it was pounding in his ears. "Just do it. Get it out."

The pain already was nearly unbearable so what was more? Perhaps he'd be lucky and pass out again and when he woke up, he'll be as clucky as a Cucco. When he had told Renado that he was feeling hot, that was an understatement. Link felt like he was laying beneath the merciless sun of the Gerudo Desert while a Goron hammered a hot iron nail into his left shoulder. Each breath he took he could've sworn that he was within Death Mountain to choke on its molten air and on top of things he had a headache, a big one, probably since he's fallen off Epona twice today. Being told though that his skin felt cold just sounded too weird in his pounding head so Link didn't even care to think about that. The only comfort he could find in his current predicament was knowing that Zelda was safe and that he succeeded in his duties to protect her, but his condition was also worrying her which didn't help much.

From across the room, Link heard the heavy footfalls of Faris as he came closer to Link's side and his tutor's deep voice say, "All right then, that settles it. Men! Help me hold him down. Your Majesty, you may want to wait outside until this is done. It will not be pretty I'm afraid and I'm sure that you don't want to see your fabulous hero scream and cry like a babe."

"I'm not leaving," Zelda replied firmly and Link looked over at her with the ghost of a smile.

Quickly though the smile evaporated and his eyelids fluttering but annoyance spurred Link enough attitude to direct a weak glare at Faris. 'Cry like a babe my ass...' he thought weakly. Turning back to Zelda, Link wet his lips and took a steadying breath. "I don't want you... to see this," he whispered.

"Even if I weren't queen, no one would be able to get me to leave. I won't do that to you, Link."

"Zelda," Link began to speak a bit more strongly and he went to grab her hand with his, but ended up only weakly moving his fingers on the sheets. It was still enough to catch her attention. "I don't want to give you..." he paused as another wave of head crashed against his mind before struggled to exhale, "any more nightmares." Zelda's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted and the woman looked like she was about to say something when Faris spoke up.

"Enough talk. Save it for after we get the arrow out of the boy."

"I'm not..." Link mumbled but was quickly cut off.

"Fine, Your Majesty," Renado spoke over Link to address the Queen, "if you insist on staying, then please at least step aside. We cannot waste anymore time. Hold him down, gentlemen. Luda, hand me those cutters, please, and don't forget your gloves."

Sets of strong hands suddenly came and pressed down onto Link's legs, pinning them to the bed. The knight groaned with the additional weight on his hot body and his complaint to Faris was quickly forgotten. Faris himself came and pressed his one hand down upon Link's right arm and blearily the knight looked up at his tutor. For a second Link was sure that he saw genuine concern within his mentor's eyes and for the first time that day, Link was scared, and only to Faris did he dare show it with his eyes. Was he really that bad off to worry one of the most hardened and brave men Link had ever met? A guardsman came to lightly hold down his left arm, gloves on against the blood, and Link moaned in pain when the wounded limb was touched and shut his eyes from Faris' stoney expression. While the young man could understand why it might be necessary to be held down because he might thrash a bit, but taking into account how weak he was feeling four grown men seemed a bit extreme.

Soft fingers brushed against his cheek and Link sighed when a cool cloth came to rest upon his forehead and he closed his eyes. Zelda, what a good friend she was... Why did he have to make her worry so? And why hadn't she stayed in the Walls like she was supposed to when there was danger? Never one to back down she was... Still, there were protocols for a reason and they weren't that much use if she just ignored them for his sake. She came back to him, which he could admit was brave of her, but still! It had been nice to have her around, to see her, even if he was worrying her. He always enjoyed when she looked at him... Oh, how nice that cloth felt... it helped his head a bit actually, at least he thought it did, or maybe...

Link must've drifted off into the borderland of unconsciousness for the next thing he knew was feeling the scolding hot stab of a knife doused in flames cut into his flesh and he cried out in terrible pain. A gag had been placed in his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue, thus most of his scream was smothered. Snapping his eyes open wide, Link convulsed and struggled against the grips of hands clutching his limbs but he was barely able to move. Wildly looking around in a panic, the hero found to his surprise that he was now on his side and twisting his head to the side to look at his shoulder, saw that the shaft of the arrow had already been cut away. Calling out another struggled wail of pain, Link shut his eyes tight against another rolling wave of pain, clamping down on the gag as if it would help.

"It's okay, Link. Deep breaths, it's almost over." Zelda's soft voice whispered through the panic in the knight's mind and the queen's gentle hands came to ease his head back into the pillow. "I'm here," she went on gently.

"I've made the incision. Luda, on my count, push the shaft as I pull on the tip of the arrow. I can make out one of the barbs, so I should be able to get a firm hold on it. Ready?"

"Yes, father."

"Link," Zelda whispered forcing him to look on her, "things are going to be all right. I promise. Hold on."

Oh no... they hadn't even taken out the arrow yet.

Link looked directly in Zelda's eyes, his brows low with determination, and tried to focus on nothing but the lovely shade of blue he saw within them.

"Now!"

For the second time that day, time itself seemed to slow. For a moment, the room became entirely still and quiet.

The second Renado pulled the arrow free from Link's shoulder with blood spraying the shaman's clothes and onto the floor, the knight gasped loudly and his eyes went wide, his pupils dilating. With his mouth hanging open his gag fell out and with his throat tight, Link managed only to blink in numb surprise. In that second, all of his pain was gone and Link felt like he was floating. All too soon however, an intense agony seared through his being and slammed against his nerves like the cascade of a brutal waterfall. A terrible, wretched scream filled the room and time returned to normal in a rapid rush. Pain spewed from his wound and Link convulsed violently whilst he continued to yell and scream in anguish. Around him the men holding him down grunted and shouted out in surprise and effort when it seemed that all of Link's strength suddenly returned for they now fought to hold him steady.

"It burns! Oh, holy fuck! Ah! It burns! Din! The fire! Stop! Please, Goddess! Ah! Do something! Anybody!"

Link screamed again, ending with a moan of desperation and pleading. Blood flowed freely from the hole in his shoulder but it might as well have been lava. Link had been wrong. The pain earlier might as well have been a paper cut compared to what was devouring his entire body now. His head pounded, his muscles bulged from his strain and struggle, veins popping beneath his skin, sweat was soaking the white sheet twisting around his contorting legs, but still he continued to fight. Link felt like he wanted to run, to sprint away from the fire within him, and jump into the icy cold waters of the castle's moat, or Lake Hylia, or a snow hill, just anything to smother the fire! His mind was filled with a steamy mass of dark fog, clouding his judgment. Somewhere, beneath the pain, the Hylian did want to calm down, to listen to the men around him who were telling him to relax, but the fire was in control and all Link could do was scream.

"I can't… I can't bind his wound. He's tossing too much!" Renado called out from somewhere to the left of him.

In reply, Link snapped his teeth together and sneered viciously at everything. Blood had long since stained the left side of the bed and all down Link's arm were bloody tendrils spread like the webbing of some crimson arachnid. Renado continued to try and bind the wound but each time he got close, Link would jerk away as if the touch of the shaman burned him even more. Arching his back, the Hylian knight screamed loudly and fought against his human bonds, fighting the fire that was burning him from the inside out, while darkness was beginning to seep into his vision. Gradually, Link's cries became snarls, his screams became howls, and his suffering became growls. The expressions of the men surrounding the knight ranged from concentration to growing fear and Zelda continued to try and call out Link's name for him to calm down but her knight remained unreceptive.

"Your Majesty! I'd recommend that you mind your distance! Renado! By the Goddesses, man! Should we knock the boy out before he bites your hand off?"

Faris' deep tone seemed slightly strained, for even the strength of the knight was having some difficulty holding down Link's arm.

"No, we can't! Any more damage to his head could seriously injure him I'm afraid," Renado called out over a savage snarl from Link.

"Well what in the name of Din are we to do?" Faris yelled.

No one came up with an answer.

Zelda never took her eyes off of the writhing form of Hyrule's hero, her eyes slightly widened in fear, and her ears were filled with his tortured screams. She watched him toss his head, arch his back before slamming back against the mattress, fight and struggle against the men who held him and his cries were increasingly becoming more animalistic. Zelda knew of Link's past, of how the influence of the Twilight had transformed him into a beast. It had been in his wolf form that she had first met the hero, but also Link had confided to the queen concerning his wolf-like tendencies he had experienced when he had been living in Ordon. Such a topic was rather sensitive for Zelda, for she still felt responsible for Link's imprisonment and she had noticed many times in the past that Link made an effort to cover the scars he bore on his left wrist from where his shackle had rubbed his skin.

A deep, guttural growl filled the room as Link raised his head, teeth bared and the whites of his eyes were showing, brows set in a deadly furrow; the knight's bloodstained hair completed the face of pure savagery and it appeared that his head was bleeding again. One of the guardsmen stared at Link's face, terrified, and motioned to back away. He loosened his hold on Link's leg just as Link kicked out and caught Jerret in the gut, causing the captain to grunt out in surprise but managed to keep his place. Jerret was quick to grab Link's free leg and snap at the guard, "You stay your place, soldier!" but the captain openly struggled to control both of the knight's writhing legs by himself.

Zelda watched the guard resume his position before she looked back down at the savage creature that occupied the bed, a beast so far from the quiet and kind man whom she knew to be her dear friend. Slowly, Zelda also backed away from him, expression contorted with thought. Unlike the guard, Zelda did not move away out of fear but rather to retrieve a weapon. Quickly, the woman went over to the table where Link's bloodstained tunic and other garments had been strewn. Taking the Master Sword in hand, the woman looked sideways at Link, watching him flail and she saw how tears were streaming from his eyes. To see her friend in so much agony made her heart ache and guilt pressed upon her. The knight's mouth was set into a nasty snarl and Zelda knew that it was not her imagination that the man's canines had enlarged to be deadly points. She had an inkling of what to do and what might save Link from whatever darkness that he was battling within him that the pain, the poison, or a combination of both had revived.

She had to try or else she feared that soon an angry, panicked and injured wolf would occupy the room and they would all be in danger, especially Link. She left her knight's side to retrieve his hopeful salvation.

"Faris, move aside a bit," Zelda ordered, forgoing polite pleasantries, before coming near Link's right side and without hesitation, she placed the sheathed Master Sword upon Link's pale and sweaty chest and pressed it against his skin. With her other hand, the Queen of Hyrule took Link's cheek to hold his head and ignoring Faris' warning to stay away, she pressed her forehead against Link's. With his strained groans and cries loud in her ears, Zelda muttered a prayer to the Goddesses for help.

Then suddenly, a loud gasp filled the air before the room fell silent.

Slowly lifting her head, Zelda, opened her eyes to look down upon Link's face and found his eyes wide open with his brilliant blue eyes looking directly into hers once again. The man's mouth hung open in what looked like an expression of surprise with a trail of fresh blood dribbling from a side of his mouth. Still, in that moment Zelda knew that he could see her, that his head was clear, but before she could say or do anything, Link's eyes rolled slightly and his head collapsed against the pillow as his entire body went limp. In unison, the four men holding Link down groaned when Link's resistance disappeared but were slow to ease their grips, wary that Link might erupt into another fit. When the knight remained still for a good few seconds, they hesitantly eased back and released their holds. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a bit as she swept a hand over her forehead to accidentally smear Link's blood across her skin, looking at the Master Sword and its ethereal shine seemed to be slightly brighter than its usual gleam.

Faris, sitting back on a chair, shook his head slightly as he looked on at the unconscious Link, before he said, "I must say, my lady, that your fast thinking there was greatly needed. The poor boy, I feared that some demon was fighting its way out of him the way he was screaming like that." The knight retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth, his eyes never leaving Link's still and bloody body. "Never in my days as a knight or man have I heard such agony..."

"I have to agree, Your Highness… thank you." Jerret sighed and bowed his head in gratitude, rubbing where Link kicked him before he glared over at the guardsman whose fault it was.

"Let it be known," Zelda looked up from Link to stare at the room of men with a tone that commanded authority, "that knowledge of any and all events that transpired within this room will not extend beyond the mouths of those present. If so, I can assure you that the punishment will be dire. Is that clear?" Zelda spoke to all of the men present but without even looking directly at them, the two guardsmen knew that her words were for them more than the others and they lowered their heads submissively.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the four men said in unison, bowing to their queen, while Renado and Luda only spoke the oath, for the shaman was already busy cleansing and stitching Link's bloody shoulder.

"Concerning Sir Link…" Jerret spoke up, clearing his throat, "will he be all right, Master Renado?"

All eyes turned towards the healer and the man remained silent and focused on another stitch before he sighed and a frown creased his brow. "I will try all the remedies within my knowledge to try and draw out the poison from his blood. Without being able to identify the toxin however, I fear that I may not be able procure an antidote… I have no way of knowing how long his recovery may be."

"Well, we're thankful nevertheless. Never have a seen a response like his, so whatever is on that arrow must be pure evil," Jerret continued and Faris nodded in agreement.

"Do... you think it's the Twilight?" asked one of the guards hesitantly.

Silence filled the room and everyone looked at the two halves of the arrow laying darkly on a side table. No one had thought of that apparently.

"No," Zelda said finally. "The connection with the Twilight Realm has been severed."

Their queen having spoken, the men of the room only nodded before they began to quietly converse while Renado and Luda continued to diligently work. Zelda was left alone to her thoughts and she retrieved the chair from against the wall that she had been using earlier when Link was first brought in and brought it next to the knight's head. Taking a seat and putting on new gloves, she went to work to change the bandage abound his head and wipe away the blood from his face. She allowed for the quiet moment to help calm her nerves. Beneath her collected demeanour and composed expression, Zelda was shaking and immensely worried, scared even. She had acted fast and it had stopped Link from convulsing, or rather from transforming, but the entire scene had still disturbed her and blame was pressing hard upon her shoulders. True Link may be her knight and Personal Guard to the Queen and that it was his duty to protect her, but she still felt responsible for him being injured so badly and poisoned. Already she had gone over numerous possibilities in which they had left from the west gate, or hadn't stayed at Lake Hylia as long, or if she gone back to help him, or-

Zelda's lip trembled and she fought hard to remain composed and focused on finishing up with Link's bandage. Removing the bloodied gloves from her hands, she took the dried cloth in hand and Zelda dipped the material into the basin of water at his bedside to resume wetting his forehead. Link's skin felt so cold yet he screamed that he was burning and it didn't make sense. Sighing, Zelda brought her cloth to the side of the man's mouth to wipe away the traces of blood when she paused.

"Link?"

Everyone in the room looked up when Zelda whispered the knight's name questioningly.

"My lady?" Jerret asked, the captain glancing between the Queen and the knight.

"Is he awake already?" Faris spoke up.

Obvious confusion and perhaps doubt clouded the queen's expression but she did not look at Jerret and shook her head in reply to Faris. Instead, the Hylian queen leaned over the unconscious man's face and gently cupped a hand over Link's mouth and nose. Her eyes were searching for something in his vacant expression before they widened in sudden alarm.

"Oh, Goddess… Renado! I don't think… He's not breathing!"

"What?" Faris called out in shock, nearly falling over in his chair.

"He's stopped breathing!"

Renado, who had finished with Link's arm and was currently discussing possible remedies with his daughter, without hesitation came immediately to Link's side and Zelda nervously moved aside to give him room. Shoving up his sleeves, the shaman took one look at Link's face before he stated firmly, "He's gone into shock". The shaman began making orders as he interlocked his hands to begin pressing hard on the knight's still chest. "Jerret, raise his legs. Luda, come here and tilt back his head. Faris, I must ask you to take Her Ladyship outside now. Guardsmen, help him."

"What? No! I'm not leaving! I'm- Wait, Faris! Unhand me! You can't- No! Link! Let me go! Now!"

Zelda's royal authority was no match for the strong arm that came suddenly abound her waist and she found herself against a broad and strong chest; in her ear she heard her knight mutter his apology as he began to easily take her towards the door. In such a unique situation, the shaman's word overpowered the Queen's and Faris knew it. Zelda squirmed and struggled, calling out desperately for her knight to release her, but to no avail. Panic seized Zelda and she began to speak louder, realization falling upon her in full weight of what was happening and what it meant, and her heart rate increased to a rapid rate. This wasn't happening! Not again! Not again! She couldn't lose another!

She couldn't do anything, not to escape her oldest knight or to help her youngest, and all she could do was watch the scene before her through her desperate struggles. Jerret had raised Link's legs as instructed, the captain's expression full of disbelief as Renado continued to perform chest compressions on an unresponsive, cold and pale Link. The knight's body only jerked limply with each push of the shaman's hands over his heart; the Master Sword slightly jumped with each compression and slowly slid off from the hero's chest, the legendary blade rendered useless. Zelda's eyes widened and she paled, unaware of the other two guards in the room stumbling to open the door, and her gaze was drawn to Link's pallid face.

"Please, open your eyes, come on Link… Faris, please, stop! No…"

The queen's begging did not sway the knight to stop in his duty to spare her from the sight of watching her friend die, nor did he release his arm from around her waist even when they were outside of the room. The door closed and Zelda feebly reached out to door, her shaking body evaporating her strength to stand. Faris fell to a knee as Zelda stumbled and her legs gave out from beneath her. The veteran knight held her as she sobbed and called out desperately, pleading weakly to be released. From the other side of the infirmary door Jerret's muffled curses could be heard and the stumbling of the two guardsmen as they scurried to adhere to Renado's unknown orders. Guards rushed from down the hall to their queen's side, swords drawn to aid their severely distressed queen, their faces still contorted with fear from having heard all of Link's ghastly screams. Faris' solemn and stern shake of his head ordered them to stand down and her soldiers stared at their queen with concern and confusion, but she paid them no mind.

She was too preoccupied with fathoming the apparent death of the Hero Chosen by the Gods, her knight, and her best friend on the other side of the door that faced her.

"Please, Link… open your eyes."


	6. Chapter Six: Council

She couldn't do anything, not to escape her oldest knight or to help her youngest, and all she could do was watch the scene before her through her desperate struggles. Jerret had raised Link's legs as instructed, the captain's expression full of disbelief as Renado continued to perform chest compressions on an unresponsive, cold and pale Link. The knight's body only jerked limply with each push of the shaman's hands over his heart, the Master Sword slightly jumped with each compression and slowly slid off from the hero's chest, the legendary blade rendered useless. Zelda's eyes widened and she paled, unaware of the other two guards in the room stumbling to open the door, and her gaze was drawn to Link's pallid face.

"Please, open your eyes, come on Link…. Faris, please! No…"

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty?"

"Queen Zelda?"

"Hm?"

Zelda looked up from the paper she'd been staring for the past couple of minutes without being able to make it through the first paragraph. Blinking away the grim memory from her mind, forcing it back into the chest of other such dark scenes, the Hyrulean queen looked up to meet the questioning and curious stares of twelve pairs of eyes all upon her. The queen blinked and took a breath as she straightened her posture.

"Your Majesty, did you hear what was said?" asked one of the men once again while he slightly fidgeted once his queen's sharp eyes fell upon him.

"No, I mean yes, Lord Ully, my apologies." Zelda glanced back down at the papers before her after meeting the Patriarch of the Arker Family's concerned look and unseen to any of her advisers, she nervously tapped her desk. "Please, repeat what was said."

"Your Majesty, if you are feeling unwell the Council would completely understand if you wish to…"

"No, no, Councillor Sivl. I assure all of you that I am well and this Council meeting will take place as planned and I promise that no other mishaps will occur." Clearing her throat, Zelda interlocked her fingers and slightly raised her chin. "Now if you would please repeat what was last said. Thank you."

A couple of the Council members looked aside at each other, revealing that they weren't all that assured that their queen was as all right as she let on. However, the large council chamber filled with the shuffling of papers and the clearing of throats before Oris, Patriarch of the Arianwen Family, faced his queen and spoke.

"As I was saying, Your Majesty. As everyone's' documents show, Lonna Ranch is now under full operation and that we ought to be expecting at least a dozen new foals come the next couple of months, which is double the amount that we saw this time last year. That being said, the ranch will be needing more resources and more bodies to ensure that the foals are trained. I propose the incorporation of at least twenty new recruits to join our equestrian ranks to aid in the training of the mounts and to improve operations overall."

"Twenty men? Don't you think that such an action would be a waste of our valued manpower to deal with a few horses, Lord Oris?"

Lord Oris looked over across from him at the woman who had spoke, the Matriarch of the Triveni Family, before he replied, "I do recognize that what I am purposing is a hefty number considering our limited numbers at this time but I believe that by investing in our mounted forces, we strengthen our entire defence, Lady Teria."

"And where from do you propose that we spare twenty men to play with horses?" Patriarch Hompson, of the Amberl Family, arched a brow over at Lord Oris who was not showing any sign of being discouraged.

Instead, Lord Oris stood and looked around at his fellow council members before looking up to Zelda to say, "Well I have given a fair amount of thought of what you had suggested a couple of months ago, Your Majesty, that we are in a time of change and old traditions must be improved upon. It will take up to two decades for our numbers to be replenished to reflect their former glory or surpass it. If we are to make it through this difficult time where we find our numbers limited, I suggest that we ought to give a more thorough consideration to the idea of girls and women joining our military ranks and... Now, now, hold on! Let me, ah, finish!"

As soon as Lord Oris mentioned females, several of the lords and a couple of the elder Councillors began to voice their disapproval and objections while the remaining council members, especially the two Matriarchs and their Queen, sat in stony silence.

"Girls? You expect girls to have the strength to bare our armour and swing a sword? Din! By that logic I'll be expecting my own mother to take up arms!"

"I'm I agreement with Lord Euros, it's absurd! Do you really expect for fathers to give up their daughters to ride around on horses and stick an enemy with a spear? I think not!" Lord Hompson smacked his hand on the table and roused a cry of agreement from the majority of the men present; several of the elder Councillors remained in silent observation to the showcase of brute masculinity.

"I mean really, Lord Oris," Lord Euros continued, setting his elbow upon the table and sneered a smirk at his fellow councilman while he thumbed a large ring upon one of his fat fingers. "What could you possibly do to change the minds of the Council? Girls in the military? It's unheard of! You will not find either of my daughters upon a horse and in a helmet!"

"But you could find mine!"

The Council chamber fell silent and every pair of eyes scrutinized Lord Oris when he slammed his hand upon the table and his voice filled the room, demanding to be heard. Lords Euros and Hompson began to speak in objection when Zelda slowly lifted her hand and Councillor Yrota, the Council's Elder, knocked his gavel upon his desk and shouted, "Order! The Queen requests order!"

Zelda met the eyes of Lord Oris and inclined her head, permitting him to continue.

"Yes, well, as I was saying. I have three daughters, two of which remain unmarried, and I propose that before the Council so quickly dismisses my suggestion of the allowance of woman into our military, which I might be so bold and remind all of you that it was Queen Zelda who suggested this aforementioned. That I would personally sign up my two daughters and youngest son to join the ranks at Lonna Ranch and the cohesive defence for all of Hyrule." Pausing for a moment to allow for his words to sink in, Lord Oris fixed the front of his coat and pointedly glanced at Lord Euros before returning to face Zelda before continuing, "Our numbers have been depleted and there are just so many men that we could spare, so why not allow the women of Hyrule to stand by their men in the names of the Three Goddesses?"

"But, girls? Daughters of Hyrule? Women are delicate, fragile things meant to be protected, housework, children, and remaining within safety! Not galavanting off on a horse with a sword to cut down an enemy!" Lord Euros' words rang through the room and his expression was torn between incredulousness and slight anger for such a concept he, and some others, could not comprehend.

"So, you believe housework is only a woman's duty?"

The Patriarch of the Gefion family paled at his queen's quiet question and he swallowed loudly when he met her strong and even gaze; give credit where it was deserved, a lesser man would have looked away or feinted under the weight of such a stare.

"Well, Your Majesty, all I meant was..."

"Have you ever done housework, Lord Euros?"

"Ah, well, of course not, Your Majesty, I have maids for such-"

"So, you believe housework is a woman's duty?"

"Ah," Euros was sweating beneath his shirt now and the eyes of the Council were upon him, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And of what gender am I, Lord Euros?"

"What... gender? Your Majesty? I-?

"Am I a woman or man, Lord Euros?"

"W-Well, my lady, you are of course a woman, but I do not under-"

"So, since I am a woman, do I or should I do housework?"

The number of eyes that widened having heard such a question spoken by their Queen made a few Councilmen squirm, silently gasp, or send a prayer to the Three Goddesses that it hadn't been directed at them. Lord Euros, as bold of a man as any and whose figure was of considerable weight in addition to his average height, looked similarly to a rabbit under a hawk's gaze or a child being scolded: cornered with no where to run.

Even still, when he answered his voice retained some of its usual strength, though his hands trembled as he adjusted his collar. "Ah, no, Your Majesty, for you are Queen."

"Yes, I am, yet even though I am and housework is not required of me as Queen, if I were to see a towel upon the floor I would not hesitate to pick it up. Why? So that things remain tidy and organized and because I, as a Hyrulean, should not be limited because of what I am, just as a daughter of Lord Oris ought not to be hindered from taking up arms if that is what this Council decides upon simply because she is a girl and if it is for the good of Hyrule."

Silence filled the chamber and a few of the Council members held expressions of suppressed bewilderment and fidgeted slightly but none spoke up. Zelda, who had been staring down at Lord Euros this entire time, took a deep breath and finally released Euros from her royal hold and gave Lord Oris a slight nod, to which he quickly returned with the bow of his head before he retook his seat. Looking aside, Zelda met the glance of Councillor Yrota with a nod and the old man stood to address the Council.

In his weathered yet strong voice, the Elder spoke, "The Queen approves of such a proposal. Now, it is up to the vote of the Council for the allowance of twenty bodies to be relocated to Lonna Ranch. All those in favour, say aye!"

Around the Council chamber, members admitted their compliance with a round of "Ayes" and the raise of their hands for a total of nine out of a possible eleven votes, with Lords Euros and Hompson stubbornly voicing their disapproval with gruff "Nays", though Lord Euros, having sunk into his seat a bit, refused to look anywhere near his queen.

"Let it be recorded that twenty souls shall be added to the main body of Lonna Ranch," Elder Yrota said, nodding to the scribe who was recording all official agreements. "Now, as for the proposal of girls joining the numbers suggested. Lord Oris. Do you remain standing by your promise to have two of your own daughters in addition to your youngest son join the Hyrulean Soldiers if in fact this Council votes to allow for women to join our military?"

Once again, all eyes fell upon Lord Oris and with a his head held high, the Patriarch of the second-wealthiest family in Hyrule nodded and stated, "I swear on my family name, in the name of Our Queen and by the names of the Three Goddesses that I will uphold my word that it will be so."

"Very well," said Yrota with a nod and the Council's scribe documented the oath accordingly. "All those in favour to begin to admission of women into our military, say aye!"

At first, there only came the voices of Lord Oris and Lady Lienne, Matriarch of the Erall Family, but shortly after, Lady Teria and Lord Kaymib of the Tellan Family raised their hands as well. One of the elders then raised their hands and voiced his support, which gave the current vote a count of five out of a needed six. The smug expressions of Lords Euros and Hompson glared at Lord Oris, who sighed in defeat when it seemed that no one else was going to raise their hand.

"Very well, all those-"

"Aye."

Euros and Hompson, along with everyone else, turned their heads to Lord Ully, whose hand slowly rose to join the others to give the vote the majority.

"Ah, well then. Let it be recorded from this day forward, that women will be allowed to join the military of Hyrule and that the two daughters of Lord Oris, Patriarch of the Arianwen Family, shall be the first to do so and will be sent to Lonna Ranch to begin training."

As the Council's scribe went to work, voices rose from the council members and from her higher seat it was clear to Zelda who in the room held resentment for the passed decree. The layout of the Council chamber was simple enough, with the current monarch of Hyrule seated at the forefront of the large circular room, elevated and behind a grand podium. To Zelda's left were the vacant seats meant for able members of the Royal Family who wished to attend the monthly Council meetings but alas, during Zelda's reign each seat remained empty and would remain so for a long while yet. To the queen's right sat the Council Elder, the oldest and therefore wisest Councillor, who could not vote but would withhold order and see that the council proceeded in a methodical fashion. The Council Elder was one of five Councillors who in the past have been former Heads of the Noble Families, esteemed members of Hyrulean society, masters of trade or distinguished citizens.

Presently, Elder Yrota was a master blacksmith and continued to take on apprentices and smith in addition to his duties as Council Elder. Councillor Oplin was the father of Lord Hompson and former Patriarch of the Amberl Family, Wharha an elderly knight, Sivl had been the Council's official scribe for decades, and Councillor Gryffyn was the youngest of the Councillors and a captain in the Castle's Guard. Each Head of the Seven Noble Families of Hyrule sat with the four Councillors at a long and arched, semi-circle table so that they all faced their monarch and the Council Elder. Once a month the Council would meet in accordance to the rise of the new moon and as tired as Zelda was, she refused to postpone the meeting. As reigning queen, it was her duty to oversee the Council and her only true power was the power of veto, so if there was a proposed decree that could be deemed as possibly having negative repercussions for Hyruleans she held the power to object to it.

Zelda reached up and rubbed the side of her head as a wave of exhaustion washed across her but before Yrota could notice, she took a sip of her water and gestured for her Elder to proceed to the next topic up for discussion.

"Moving along to the final item up for discussion that this Council will discuss," Yrota called over the subtle conversations between the Council members, to which they all quieted while their Elder flipped to his last paper and read it. The quiet continued to the point that Zelda looked over at her Elder and saw him staring at the paper with an expression of surprise from what she could see.

"Councillor Yrota?" She inquired and the man cleared his throat and glanced up at her.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. Ah, yes, well the item that is to be discussed concerns yourself, my lady, and I am unsure that now is the most appropriate time to discuss it…"

"Me? Appropriate? Please, speak your mind, Councillor."

"Yes, Your Majesty, if I might continue on behalf of Elder Yrota with the utmost respect," Matriarch Teria stood as she spoke, bowing her head to her queen before she continued. "In accordance to the incident that occurred outside of the West Gate that jeopardized your safety, several of the Council members have come together in the past couple days since the event to discuss the future of Hyrule, Your Highness."

"In what manner?" Zelda replied, eyebrow rose in questioning and her hands behind her podium tightened with the mentioning of the West Gate.

"Your Majesty, please understand that we only wish what is best for all of Hyrule but with the threat of your life that occurred…"

"My life was never in danger, I assure you."

"Well yes, Your Majesty, but that was only because of the protection of the Personal Guard to the Queen, to whom we all are grateful, but the incident still has reminded the Council members the importance that the matter of the succession of the throne and that your marriage must be discussed."

Silence, an uncomfortable silence, filled the chamber and Zelda sat unmoving. Her throat tightened and in her mind anguished screams of pain and agony filled her ears and she had to fight hard not to flinch from the memory. A sickening chill crept into her stomach and Zelda's hands shook slightly but thankfully, no one was able to see. If it were not for her uncanny ability to uphold a composure of regal calm and poise, Zelda would have shouted rather than stiffly speak her next words, "My marriage?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Lord Ully spoke up, standing to join Lady Teria, "For five years now you have ruled over Hyrule and your people had prospered under you with your defensive projects and determination to see that all of Hyrule flourish. During that time, a marriage would have been too much for the people to adjust to but you have proven yourself to be a more than capable leading our country. Now we must consider seriously the establishment of an heir to carry on the name of the Royal Family."

"Obviously this has been discussed far longer than the three days since what occurred outside the West Gate, Lord Ully." Zelda's words held a crispness that made several of the Council members shift uncomfortably or look away entirely.

However, Lord Ully was quick to bow his head and to add, "Please, Your Majesty, we meant no disrespect and the prospect of your marriage has been discussed before but never truly brought to attention. It's only the recent events of the last few days that has given more reason to why it must be discussed seriously."

"But of course, Your Highness, we understand why you may not wish to speak of things now taken into consideration how you must be feeling and what you are going through."

"Lady Lienne, I am well, as I've stated already." Zelda replied, tapping her finger in the slightest show of her annoyance of her wellbeing and state of mind being questioned once again. "If my marriage is wished to be discussed now then so be it."

"Your Majesty. At your coronation you swore an oath to the people of Hyrule to provide and protect them and marrying to produce an heir goes in part with your oath-"

"Lord Euros. I need not your word to remind me of my oath, for I am Queen, and that has not slipped my mind, I assure you." There was no need for Zelda to raise her voice for her tone was enough that even the wealthiest Patriarch bowed his head with submissiveness, his earlier scolding having taught him nothing of humbleness apparently.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, I meant no disrespect."

"What I believe Lord Euros meant, my lady," Lady Lienne spoke up again, ignoring the glare that was shot a her by Euros. "Is that your marriage is the next step in your commitment to the people of Hyrule. It is true that all to your defensive and building projects have been completed so is it not understandable that the logical next step for the people to look forward to in the growth of Hyrule is the union of their beloved Queen and the promise of a royal heir?"

"My Queen. What happened at the West Gate has frightened the people of Hyrule. Your marriage would comfort them I'm sure."

Zelda glanced at Lord Oris and sighed. What her Council said was true, that she had been queen now for five years and during that time she has been able to quell any talk of marriage because she insisted that their focus should remain on building up Hyrule defences and military presence. Now however, she had lost that excuse for indeed all of her projects had been completed aside from final touches in Hyrule Castle and such. While she had never actually said it aloud, Zelda was relieved to having been able to avoid marriage as long as she has because, unlike her parents who had married from love, Zelda accepted long ago that her marriage would be because of her position as monarch. Love had always been a distant feeling for her, with the main recipient of her love having died six years ago now and she still missed her father everyday. Looking over at the faces of her Council members, Zelda knew that she would not be able to avoid the issue of marriage for much longer because as much as she disliked thinking it, Euros was right. As queen, it was her duty to ensure the safety of her people and producing an heir was one of her responsibilities to oversee.

"Yes, I understand," Zelda finally said and she tried not to frown when she watched a few of the councilmen sigh in relief.

"But Your Majesty, I hope that you understand that we are not pressuring you to choose or decide anything as of now or even remotely soon. As expressed at the beginning of the council, I speak for all of us when I say that we understand what you must be going through seeing as how Sir Link…"

"And as I have said already, while I appreciate your concern, what has happened to Sir Link will not intervene to what happens in this chamber, for what we discuss here concerns all of Hyrule and that is our top concern." Having heard enough of Link and not wanting to be reminded of his name, Zelda looked from Lord Ully back to Lady Teria. "I can only assume that the Council already has a list of possible suitors eligible to become my Prince Consort."

"Yes, my lady, you assume correctly," Lady Teria admitted, the Matriarch glancing aside at her fellow council members so that Lords Euros, Oris and Kaymib along with Lady Lienne all stood. "As it stands, there are four eligible suitors from the Seven Noble Families of Hyrule who are of marrying age and are unmarried," Lady Teria then began to read from her paper, "Bohdan, of the Gefion Family, Arvid, of the Arianwen Family, Everard II, of the Erall Family, and Jarah, of the Tellan Family."

"Really Lady Lienne, do you expect your son to the chosen? He's a mere boy!"

"And of marrying age, Lord Euros! The same as your son whom, might I add, all of Hyrule knows you have been holding off from marriage in the hopes of him becoming Prince."

"You hold your tongue, woman! How dare you disrespect my son!"

"The same could be said to you!"

"Would the both of you stay your tongues!" Lord Oris interjected, "The circumstances of why possible suitors are eligible is not under contention!"

"Easy for all of you to say for I can assure you that it was not my son's decision to be eligible!"

"Yes, Lord Kaymib, we know of the loss of your daughter-in-law and you have all of our sympathies I'm sure but, it is as it stands," Lady Teria replied, ignoring the feud brewing between Lord Euros and Lady Lienne, "there are four suitors at this time."

Zelda, having remained quiet up until this point, suddenly stood and immediately silence filled the room and sharply quelled the growing roar of arguing voices. The queen had heard enough, she had the names of four men imprinted in her mind and she felt like she could vomit four-times over. Rather, the Hyrulean Queen held a perfect posture, her expression flawless and indifferent, and when she spoke her voice was strong and confident.

"I accept the eligibility of these suitors and I promise that my marriage will take place. I propose to allow myself until a certain time to decide, as well as to give each suitor have opportunity to properly court me, before I am to announce my engagement."

"What about Sir-"

"No, Lord Kaymib, not now…"

Zelda looked over to catch Lady Teria hastily silence the Patriarch of the Tellan Family and the Queen frowned ever so slightly. "What was that? What was said?"

Zelda watched as Teria, as well as several other council members, glance at Lord Kaymib in what looked to be annoyance as the lord stood uneasily. Glancing around, the man cleared his throat to say, "I was only saying, my lady, was in the past when council members had gotten together to discuss who might be suitors, Sir Link's name was brought up, several times in fact."

"But we realize that a knight to be a suitor is not within tradition nor is proper!"

"Though the close friendship between Her Majesty and Sir Link is evident…"

"No knight has ever been a Prince Consort!"

"My son Arvid is a knight!"

"Yes, though he is also of noble blood!"

"Enough!" Zelda spoke over the rising argument of Lord Oris, Ully, and Euros, who all looked up at the queen in shock and instant guilt. "There will be no more talk of Sir Link during this meeting and while we're on the subject, I can assure each and every one of you that the relationship I have with my knight is one of strongest loyalty and friendship. Any other assumptions are ones of devious gossip and to be believed ought to give rise to shame. Sir Link put his life on the line for my sake and in the name of Hyrule and his sacrifice will not be slandered. Am I clear?"

In turn each of Zelda's Councillors apologized for their words did not help to smother the burn of irritation and sorrow ignited in the queen's bosom.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Elder Yrota spoke up to return to the task at hand, "As for these suitors and your engagement. When do you suggest such a time will be?"

Zelda froze, caught in thought and not ready to reply, though before she could Lord Euros raised his hand and said, "If I might suggest, how about the night of the Midsummer Solstice? That way, your engagement will be announced before your twenty-fourth birthday, my Queen."

"The Midsummer Solstice? That's… that's just barely four months away! Are you sure that that is enough time for Her Majesty to decide?" Lord Ully's question and expression clearly reflected that he was one of the council members also nodding their heads in agreement that such a period wasn't long enough.

"That depends upon Her Royal Highness," Euros replied, shrugging his shoulders as innocent as could be. "I just thought that it would be nice for such a grandiose announcement to come during the Midsummer Solstice Night's Ball. All of Hyrule would already be in such a festive atmosphere so… why not give the people an even greater reason to celebrate?"

No one jumped to answer immediately, though there were many council members who seemed either deep in thought or contemplating whether or not throwing their chair at Lord Euros would get them arrested. Queen Zelda sat as composed as ever but even she could not help but a glance at the Patriarch of the Gefion Family and against her will, the image of Link popped into her mind.

"That's Euros Gefion? Wow… what a puffy-looking, arrogant bastard…"

The tiniest of smiles crept into Zelda's lips before a knife punctured her heart and sadness crept into her eyes as Link's voice faded from her memory. The woman reached up a hand and idly fingered the Triforce pendant she wore abound her neck to cover up the fact that she felt the sting of tears behind her already sleepless eyes.

But now was certainly not the time or the place to be thinking of her knight.

"Your Majesty? I believe the decision for this belongs to you or would refer that we put this to a vote for a change of date?"

Zelda turned to look over at Yrota and slowly she shook her head. Their queen stood again and together her council members joined her, all eyes upon her to await her decision. Zelda's delicate lips remained in an even line and her eyes never wavered from the space before her while beneath her practiced calm appearance, fatigue, anxiety, grief, concern, sadness, and nerves shook her core but remained hidden to all but her, the hands of the Hyrulean queen shook badly. There was a part of Zelda that felt like she had been blindsided by this investment into her marriage, but at the same time she did realize that this was an unavoidable concern that was the Council's responsibility to bring forward to ensure that the Throne of Hyrule remained filled and unchallenged. Still, why now? Why had they decided to bring this up now? Just… why, for everything?

'Nayru… help me'.

"Let it be recorded that on the matter of my engagement, that…" Zelda paused, her lower lip hanging open, and for a moment her eyes fell but the moment ended quickly. "My engagement… will begin during the celebration of the Midsummer Solstice Night's Ball, at which time I will name the man whom will become my Prince Consort. On that note, Elder Yrota, please call this meeting adjourned."

/ / / / /

"My lady? You do not look well, would you like some water?"

"No, no thank you. I'm fine."

Zelda waved off one of her ladies-in-waiting, a girl named Annalei of the Triveni Family, before the queen settled against one of the pillars in the corridor. Behind her stood her private set of doors that lead into the Council Chamber and having been freed from the room had allowed for the Hylian to breathe a bit better. A wave of exhaustion washed over Zelda and she sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose while her two ladies-in-waiting looked on in silent concern. At that moment, there was nothing more that Zelda wanted was to step into a hot bath and sink into the water, but she would do no such thing. True Zelda was tired, having not being able to get more than a couple of hours of rest in the past couple of nights. Hence the reason why she was so tired, yet even so she could not sleep. With the Council over, she had another meeting with Councillor Gryffyn, an appointment with Captain Jerret, about a dozen of documents she's been avoiding stacked upon her desk, and there was something else she had to do but in the moment Zelda could not recall. Finally settling upon a stone bench, Zelda dared to tilt her head back and rest it against the cool stone.

Three days ago now was when Zelda had to be dragged away from within the infirmary while inside her knight and closest friend Link lay not-breathing upon a bed. The queen had been so upset that she needed to be carried to her own bed only having to endure a night of terrible nightmares before emerging the next morning washed, properly dressed, and seemingly fine only to request to have her schedule filled. Sleep had since eluded Zelda in fear of the nightmares that plagued her mind and keeping busy helped keep the guilt and sorrow from blinding her. Her ladies-in-waiting, Sir Faris, and apparently the entire Council were all worried about her but Zelda had endured the death of her father and Zant's Invasion, so she felt confident in being able to deal with what was happening now.

"Your Highness?"

Zelda jumped and her eyes fluttered open and in a fluster she realized that she had against her will begun to drift off and now standing there before her was a concerned-looking gentleman staring down at her. Blinking, Zelda moved to stand when the man waved her off from doing so.

"Oh no, my apologies Your Majesty, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's fine," Zelda replied and took in the man's appearance. He looked about her age, slightly older though, with a head full of rich chestnut and wavy hair with a trimmed goatee adorning his strong chin. At such a close distance it was plain to see that the man was strikingly handsome, with him wearing the armour and regalia of a Hyrulean knight, and the longer Zelda looked up at him the wider the man's smile began before he chuckled slightly.

"I take it that you don't remember me, Your Majesty," the man said while he glanced down at his gloves. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, I'm afraid that your name escapes me at the moment, but yes, please do."

The knight nodded his thanks and took his seat, glancing up at the two ladies-in-waiting who patiently and silently waited for their lady.

"Annalei, Audrea. Please, would the both of you go and tell my appointments for the remainder of the day that I unfortunately will have to postpone. I'm afraid that today has taken quite the hold of me." After a second of thought, Zelda turned to the daughter of the Erall Family and said, "Oh, and Audrea, would you bring to me cloak, please? Thank you, ladies."

The girls bowed their heads and obediently walked off, leaving the Queen of Hyrule with the nameless knight.

Once gone, Zelda turned towards the man and said, "Arvid, you sure have changed since last I saw you."

Arvid, blinking in surprise, opened his mouth while a shocked expression took hold of his features, but before he could speak Zelda waved him off. "Yes, I recognized you as soon as I saw you but with recent turn of events, I did not need my ladies-in-waiting eavesdropping at this time."

"So you knew me?" Arvid asked, his surprise turning into a smile and reached up to scratch his beard, "But has it not been almost ten years?"

"Eleven if I am correct. You were in the midst of your squire training and left to go train in the mountains with Sir Edbon as I recall the last time we spoke properly."

"Right! When I came back to be knighted, Zant had invaded and Sir Edbon and I did my best to help Castle Town, but it was… " Arvid paused and a sweep of sadness seeped into his expression, but it disappeared quickly with the return of his smile, "We did what we could do at the time."

"And since then? You have been knighted a few years now… where have you been?"

"I've been mainly in Kakariko Village, helping out with the restoration and whatnot there. It's nice, I guess, but ah…" the chuckled slightly, "I guess more so I stay there to avoid being here in Castle Town and all, too much drama and… family for my liking."

Zelda looked over at the heir to the Arianwen Family with a slight look of surprise, for it wasn't everyday that a Hyrulean noble admitted to not loving being a noble. Arvid looked up to catch his queen's expression and he let out a slight chuckle and shrugged.

"I know what you must be thinking and I can admit, that when I was younger I was as haughty and arrogant as the best of them."

"The best memory that I have of you as a child was when you pulled my hair and then ran off with Hyrulean Soldiers chasing after you…"

"Oh, you remember that?" Arvid bit his lower lip as his grin turned to a smirk. "I apologize, Your Majesty, again, I suppose… But! It wasn't long after that happened that I became a page and really became focused on becoming a knight."

"Yes… but didn't you become a page because you pulled my hair and your father thought that it was an appropriate punishment?"

Arvid hesitated, an amused expression filling his expression, before he looked at his queen and smiled. "I see that you are right, so I believe that you have my gratitude for having tempting braids to pull, for then I might not have become a knight otherwise."

At that, a smile finally breached Zelda's lips in the time of her life when she thought that she'd never truly smile again. Arvid grinned with triumph and he interlocked his hands, looking ahead. "I'm glad that I was able to coax a smile from you, Your Majesty. I understand that you are going through a rough time at the moment." When Zelda's face immediately fell, Arvid's expression became serious as well. "You have my sympathies and support, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Sir Arvid, I appreciate your words." Straightening her posture, Zelda took a breath and reached up to slide a hair back behind her ear, "Did you seek me out simply to see how I was fairing? Or…" Zelda turned to meet his brown eyes with her own piecing blues, "did you come because of certain other recent events?"

Arvid shifted uncomfortably under his queen's keen stare and he looked away, reaching up to run his fingers through his thick hair. "I can only assume that you are referring to your proposed engagement?"

"It would seem that I was the last in all of Hyrule to be informed that it was being discussed," Zelda said with a chill in her voice.

Quickly, Arvid turned and fell to his knee before his queen, hands up in defence, "Please, Your Majesty, I only found out myself last night when I arrived back in town that my father and the Council were planning on bringing it to your attention today. I can assure you that I was as shocked as I'm sure that you are feeling now."

"Yet I see you upon your knee before me."

Arvid looked down and his face went immediately red and in a flash, he stood on his feet and he turned on his heel, his Hyrulean blue cape wavering with his flustered movements. Clearing his throat, Arvid looked over his shoulder and his bemused queen. "From what I can see, you and I share similar feelings on the matter. To be honest, if I wasn't a knight I would probably be married already but…" The knight sighed and turned to look upon his queen, expression confused and troubled. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I can only assume what you must be feeling, concerning Sir Link, and now having to deal with this. I came here today to let you to know that… I hope you understand that as your knight, you have my full loyalty and I will try to help you in any way I can, even if it means avoiding you since now I'm in a position that… well, you know, being a suitor I guess."

Zelda watched one of her knight stumble over his words, his appearance uncomfortable, but his words she could tell held truth. Taking to her feet, Zelda came to the man's side and gently set her hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. "Thank you, Sir Arvid," she said softly, nodding to him to which he turned and bowed low in reply. "Have a good evening, sir knight. I'm sure that I will be seeing you soon…"

"My lady."

Turning her back on the man, Zelda took her leave and strode down the corridor. Near the end of the hall, her ladies-in-waiting appeared and wordlessly she allowed them to help her into her cloak before she gave them her leave. This day had been enough for the Hylian woman, these past three days even more so. Her footfalls echoed down corridors and halls as the Queen of Hyrule made her way through her castle into the northern wing, down a path that was ingrained into her memory. With how she was feeling, even as exhausted and emotionally rattled as she was, Zelda could only think of one place where she might find some solace.

Rounding yet another corner, Zelda came to a set of grand doors with a pair of guardsmen standing at attention. Upon seeing their cloaked queen the men bowed and opened the doors on her approach and once she was completely inside the room, the heavy doors were closed behind her. The room was dark save for the light that filtered in through stained-glass windows to cast an array of colours down upon the tiled floor. Zelda slowed her steps to a slow walk as she past the busts of the noble heads of past kings of Hyrule, her ancestors. Adorning the walls were murals and portraits of kings and queens all captured in their royal garb and grandeur, yet Zelda paid them no mind either, for her focus rested on the statue of the Royal Family Crest that stood at the end of the corridor of royal remembrance.

Stopping before the statue, Zelda looked up at the fine craftsmanship and reached out to touch her left hand upon the stone Triforce. Almost immediately, the stature began to move aside and after a few moments a doorway hidden behind the statue became exposed and the woman continued on through it. The corridor was dark and small and the further she walked the colder the air became until Zelda came upon a dead-end. Undaunted, once again the Hylian woman reached out to touch her hand upon the stone and the wall slid away having responded to her royal blood as the Hylian Crest had before.

Stepping out into the late winter's air, Zelda gathered her cloak abound her shoulders as she entered a somber and white sanctuary. The sky above was a stunning blue with white clouds peeking out from behind the high walls that encircled the secret grotto yet the sunny day did little to lift the woman's spirits. Walking forward, each step Zelda took snow scrunched beneath her shoes, having become deep in places from being undisturbed and the winds having whipping up drifts in places due to the surrounding walls. Ignoring the growing cold in her feet, Zelda followed the buried path and walked onward slowly; on either side of her stood the snow covered tombstones of her ancestors. The first of the rows of headstones were withered, old, and eroded from the wind and rain, but the deeper Zelda walked into the secret graveyard the more recent and newer the headstones became.

Finally Zelda came before a grand headstone bearing two names and attached to the top was the Triforce made up of stone. Snow was smeared across the front of the grave and Zelda gently stepped closer to clear away the snow and revealed the names of whom was buried beneath the snow and ground.

Forever Here Lies

Queen Adelheide Lunalillith & King Arawn Emmett Kobayne III of the House of Othorwen

"Father, Mother. Forgive me for having not visited recently. It has been… Busy as of late and I have not been able to find the time."

Zelda knelt before the grave of her parents and bowed her head for a few minutes as she said a silent prayer of remembrance up to the Three Goddesses and to call upon her parents to hear her words.

Lifting her head, Zelda remained silent and her eyes grew sad and for the first time that day, how tired Zelda felt reflected in her features with the slump of her shoulders and the tremble in her lips. Looking upon her father's name, Zelda took in a shaky breath and as tears prickled her eyes, she whispered, "Father, I have always tried to do what was best and to make you proud. But now... I find myself feeling lost and in need of your guidance. You always said that I would not need to worry about my future, that you wanted me to be happy, but…" Closing her eyes and stumbling with her words, Zelda's arms shook and the snow she was kneeling in was not the cause. Taking a deep breath and blinking frantically to fight away the threat of tears, the woman continued to speak.

"I do not understand, Father. Did you mean by wanting for me to be happy to find my own way when it came to love and marriage or when I was ready? Now I am faced with the undertaking with only a few months to decide though it feels like my heart cannot bear to consider the handling of marriage when it is being crushed by the weight of the sadness that fills me."

Gripping some snow in her bare hand, Zelda bowed her hand and stared into the whiteness and to watch the first of her tears fall into the snow to bore holes into the white blanket. "I am not ready, Father, but I know that I have no choice, that even if I tried that I would only be able to hold off a union for so long. The people of Hyrule deserve and await the growth of their Royal Family and I do not want to fail them or you but…" Lifting her tearful eyes back to her father's name, Zelda swallowed and tears fell down her cheeks before she said, "You had said that you would always be there for me, that I would not need to worry about my betrothal, yet you have left me with nothing and now… I do not even have my closest friend to turn to and ask for his advice."

Zelda wanted to say more, to empty out her sorrow and heartache, but a sob closed her throat and the Queen of Hyrule quietly wept in the growing shadow of the high castle walls over the remains of her parents. She knew that her questions and pleas would not be answered and the silence that surrounded her pressed heavily upon her feelings of loneliness, yet tears continued to fall down her fair cheeks. Zelda wanted so badly just as much to sleep, but she feared the nightmares that came when she closed her eyes. She wanted to hold the hand of Link and wish for him to wake, but the cold touch of his skin terrified her and she could not bare to look upon his pale, unresponsive face without completely losing her sangfroid again.

When all of her tears had fallen, Zelda gently wiped her eyes and took a few calming breaths to regain herself but she did not stand from the spot. Even though her legs had grown cold and wet from the snow, Zelda diligently bowed her head once again to send another prayer to her parents and only then did she stand and without another word, turned her back on her parents' tombstone. The chill in her legs failed to phase the woman at all for her mind was adrift on a dozen other thoughts and crying had left a numbness in her emotions. Walking back towards the hidden wall and exit, Zelda passed a barren tree and her attention was caught by a large tombstone nearby.

"Father, come here! Look at this!"

"What is it, my child?"

A richly dressed man looked up from his wife's grave back over to where his young daughter could be seen kneeling before one of the many tombstones standing in the hidden graveyard of the Royal Family of Hyrule. The day was bright, the grass was a rich green and the trees were in full bloom in the spring air. Amused, the man stood and came to join his daughter who was obviously trying very hard to read the stone's inscription.

"The cu-cursed swords men… Father, help me read this, please!"

Kneeling next to his young child, the man read the inscription and chuckled deeply. Looking aside to meet his daughter's eyes, the man said, "Its says, 'The cursed swordsman… sleeps before… the sacred tree'. I find it amusing that you are interested by this grave, my daughter."

"Why, Father? Who is this? What does 'cursed' mean?"

"Well… I happened to ask my grandfather the same question when I just a bit older than you are now, won't you know. And he told me of the legend that is attached to this gravestone." The man then took up his daughter into his lap to retell the tale.

The memory faded from Zelda's memory but her father's voice and his story filled her mind as she came before the lonely tombstone just as she had twenty or so years before. Reaching out, Zelda traced with her finger the inscription and the words 'swordsman' when yet another memory appeared in her mind. This one was of Link from only a few days before as they rode along and he spoke of the Hero of Time and wishing that he could know more about his predecessor.

"Father said that according to legend, the cursed swordsman was a famed knight who protected the Royal Family in a great crisis but when he met his demise, it was said that he was cursed by the Goddesses for his past transgressions…" Furrowing her brow in thought, Zelda stared up at the swordsman's legacy and recalled what Link had told her of what the Hero's Shade had told him. "A cursed knight…" she whispered before a slight breeze swept down from the castle's walls and swirled around the kneeling queen, brushing across her face and shifting her cloak. Going on pure intuition and her trust in the Goddesses, Zelda bowed her head and muttered out a small prayer.

"I pray to the one known as the Hero of Time, the Hero's Shade, and the Golden Wolf, to watch over and protect Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods, and to bring him to the Light. I beg of thee and honour thee, hear my prayer and answer swiftly."

With the prayer spoken, Zelda stood and exited the graveyard without looking back.

/ / / / /

A fire was burning in her room by the time Zelda returned and her ladies-in-waiting had been thoughtful enough to draw her a bath in anticipation. Dismissing the girls, Zelda was left alone and quickly disrobed from her damp and cold cloak and dress and stepped into the hot water that was coloured a light green from soothing salts and oils having been added to the water. Tingles washed over her nude body the deeper the woman submerged until the water was up to her collarbone and her brunette hair flowed out around her. Removing her jewelry and setting it on a side table, Zelda therapeutically undid her hair to free it and allow it to spill into the water unhindered. Sinking into the water up to her chin, the woman slipped into her thoughts and considered the sense that what she had done before the swordsman's gravestone had felt right, though whether she was correct or not she did not know.

The hot water helped to relax the Hyrulean Queen and the chill of the winter's snow was quickly forgotten in her legs. Sighing in slight relief, Zelda felt better in the sense that she had regained her calm composure and had her emotions under control, at least for the moment. Resting her head back against the rim of the tub, Zelda looked up at the mosaic-tiled ceiling that depicted female Zora dancing and playing harps in a watery scene. Lifting her fingertips to idly caress the top of her right breast, Zelda sighed and closed her eyes to try and relax. Her fingers drifted south and into the water, sliding across her navel before eventually her fingers felt the fine hair of her pelvis. It had been some time since the queen had indulged pleasurably and being a virgin there were few options for her.

Being a woman and the sole ruler of Hyrule meant that there were... physical expectations of Zelda, meaning that it was expected of her to remain chaste until she was married. This was to ensure that any heir she bore would be her husband's without a doubt. If Zelda truly had wished it, she could indulge in womanly tools to aid in her self-pleasure, or even have a bed-maiden attend to her nether region to induce an entirely new level of ecstasy. However, Zelda had not taken part in any of that. In truth, Zelda only knew of this because when she was crowned as Hyrule's monarch she had become privy to the sexual do's and don'ts of a queen and those instructions had roused quite the blush from the young queen. Basically, she shouldn't have sex, but sexual toys or girls meant to pleasure her were fine. Touching herself was also acceptable, hence why the queen was indulging now.

However, with her eyes closed slowly her defences fell and her mind began to breach into the darkness that Zelda had been trying not to think of. Against her wishes, Zelda's felt her mind beginning to become foggy. She had the notion to leave the bath and see to the papers upon her desk, that she had to write a letter to King Ralis, and that she needed to…

"Please, open your eyes, come on Link…. Faris, please! No…"

Jumping awake and splashing water onto the floor, Zelda hastily sat up and wiped her face, looking around frantically as her heart pounded. Thankfully she saw that she was still in her bathroom. Holding her forehead in her hand, the woman took a few deep breaths to settle down her beating heart. Just when she was sure that she had gathered herself together, Zelda flinched when a knocking came through the door and it opened slowly.

"Lady Zelda? Did you hear me calling? Oh, my lady! Are you still in the tub? The water must be cold by now."

Zelda blinked at the charming and plump looking woman in her doorway and looked down at the water and realized that it was true, that no longer steam rose from the water and the water was barely lukewarm now. Had she slept that long?

"Imala, forgive me, I must have fallen asleep."

"Well then it is a good thing I came when I did, lest you might have fallen under the water or caught a cold. Now, come here, my girl, and let me wrap up with this fresh towel."

Obediently, Zelda stood and allowed the woman to wrap the soft and warm towel abound her body before Imala helped her from the tub. Imala was a middle-aged woman, in her mid-fifties, and had been Zelda's nurse even before her mother had died. The woman had been the Queen Adelheide's lady-in-waiting and when Zelda was born, she became her nurse. In a sense, Imala was the main mother figure Zelda has had throughout out her life since she had only fragmented memories of her true mother. Making sure Zelda was properly wrapped, Imala lead her queen back into the main room where after Zelda had dried, Imala helped her into a thick and soft robe and had her sit next to the fire.

Retrieving a silver tray, Imala got to work pouring Zelda some tea while she spoke. "Really, Lady Zelda, you must really get your rest. Have you even eaten today? I believe not for I found your breakfast untouched and you have been in Council all day plus out visiting your parents. Yes, I know where you were, it wasn't that hard to figure out." Handing Zelda her cup and sitting down herself, Imala looked over at Zelda with her round cheeks and motherly eyes.

"I'm fine, Imala, it's just… hard." Zelda's admission came out quietly and she stared sadly into her tea cup, her eyes tired and defeated.

Imala's features softened and she sighed. "Your Highness, I understand some of which you are going through and feeling. When I lost my son Riker, Goddesses bless him, when that damned Zant attacked, I felt so hollow and sad that I thought that I would drown in my tears and I didn't want to eat or nothing. Plus on top of it all, I had lost you as well with you being captured and no one knew if you dead or alive." Reaching over, Imala took hold of Zelda's hand and the woman's smiled brightened her face and was enough to coax a small smile from Zelda also, "But I learned to cope and be strong for I was proud of my son and I want you to know that you always have me to talk to about Sir Link, that poor boy…"

"Thanks Imala," Zelda said sincerely, "and I will be okay, it's just only been a couple days is all and I've been trying to keep busy to keep my mind off things."

"I know, dear, but you shouldn't run yourself down, you're exhausted for Farore's sake! I don't believe Sir Link would want that just because what happened to him. How about I get you some soup and perhaps a tonic to help you sleep, hm? You need to eat something, dear."

Nodding, Zelda gave in and said, "Fine, Imala, soup sounds great. Thank you."

Zelda watched her nurse leave her room and after sipping down her tea, the woman got up and went over to her large wardrobe to retrieve a long-sleeved nightdress. Letting her thick robe fall to the ground, Zelda changed quickly, put the robe back on, and went over to her desk. Drearily she regarded the stacks of papers, documents, forms and blank letter paper and sighed before she turned her back on her work. Tomorrow, they could wait until tomorrow because Imala was right. She shouldn't run herself as she was and if Link was there, he would have said basically the same as Imala.

Thinking of Link made Zelda's heart ache but she was aware that she wasn't the only one. Word had spread quickly across Hyrule of what happened at the West Gate and to Link, even details concerning what had occurred in the infirmary much to Zelda's irritation. What also was known was how Zelda had broken down in the hall outside of the infirmary and had to be carried away because she had been so distraught. Now Zelda had to add the pressure of marriage and suitors to her plate and on that particular subject, she was at a complete loss. Her father had died of a heart attack about six years ago now and his will held no enlightenment on the subject aside from the adamant assertion that Zelda receive sealed letters written by her mother that were to be opened after Zelda's coronation.

Remembering the letters, Zelda looked over to a small locked chest on her bureau where the letters were stored. Her fingers twitched and on a whim, Zelda went over and retrieved the key to open the chest. Hearing the click of the lock, Zelda swung open the lid and stared down at the collection of letters from her late mother, all unopened. Zelda barely remembered her mother, let alone knew her, and her father did not like talking about his wife so the only true information Zelda had about the Queen Adelheide was from her reputation, what Imala had told of her, and the queen's portraits. In a sense, her own mother was a complete stranger to her. To this day, Zelda did not fully understand why she held such hesitation in regards to her mother and why she had disobeyed her late mother's wishes to have her letters opened when Zelda herself became queen. Reaching into the chest, Zelda picked up a particularly thick envelope and gazed evenly at the delicate cursive of her name, written by her own mother's hand.

Turning the envelope over, Zelda regarded the unbroken seal of the Royal Family's Crest and slowly her fingers crept towards the golden wax when a frantic knock came upon the door. Posthaste, Zelda put away the letters and set the chest back in its place on the bureau before she went over to the door, assuming that it was Imala returning with the soup. As she approached the door, she heard the voices of men and Zelda slowed in her footing.

With another knock, Zelda called out, "Yes, the door is open," as she gathered closed her robe.

When the door opened, there stood a pair of her guardsmen along with another soldier bearing the regalia of a Fenceman, as the Hyrulean Soldiers stationed at the walls have become to be named. Upon seeing their queen, all three men bowed in respect and addressed her properly.

"Rise. What has happened?" Zelda asked as the men straightened and only then did the queen noticed that the Fenceman held a strange satchel in his hand.

"Nothing, Your Majesty," replied one of the guardsmen, "All is well but a message has come from the Gerudo."

"The Gerudo?" Zelda repeated in surprise and met the eyes of the Fenceman.

"Yes, Your Majesty, and I was instructed to give this package to no one but you."

"Me? Well, what does it concern?"

"Forgive me but it concerns Sir Link, Your Majesty."


	7. Chapter Seven: Reflection

I do not know who am I, what I am, or where I am. The only thing that I do know for certain is that I must continue to run lest I meet a terrible fate. Now, for how long now I have been pursued, I can't recall, for there is no way in telling how much time has passed in all of this darkness. I woke up alone some time ago without having any clue or idea about anything... like not even knowing my own damned name! The only real, tangible thing I have now to cling on to is the fear that drives me onward through this hellhole towards some unknown destination. All around me there are shadows and dull, grey landscapes, as if all of the colours of the world have been sucked dry by some greedy deity, leaving nothing but an empty and bleak reality. I mean, I can't much remember what colours look like anyway, but something tells me from far deep within my mind that the dark skies above me and the monotone world I'm in is not where I ought to be. Though, now that I think about it, the fact that I know something about colours means that they must exist… but where? Or do they? Where are they? Where the hell am I? Though why I'm thinking about this all I have no fucking clue. Maybe it's just my rationality trying to bundle as much knowledge together in the attempt to keep my sanity from slipping, or maybe I've already lost my mind! Who knows! Because, I sure as hell don't know anymore and I can't fully decide if I really want to know. I know that I should keep running and find somewhere to hide far from here before they find me. I just need… need to catch my breath, for a short moment at least.

Collapsing behind a large and black rock with my chest heaving and my face dripping with sweat, I set my utterly confused and terrified head against the cold boulder and try for the moment to catch my breath... but it's not doing much good. I just can't slow down my heart and my paranoia keeps me from shutting my eyes any longer than a blink, but I suppose it's all for a good cause. Barely I was able to escape from those… things, whatever they are. My hands, they're shaking so badly that they're almost vibrating with nerves and my hat… well, if you can call this thing a hat because it looks more like a floppy, useless, black piece of material that sits on my head. Why am I even wearing this thing? It doesn't even cover my entire head! Oh well, back on my head you go floppy, floppy black hat! Well, the fact that my hat thing is greyish-black comes with little surprise, considering that my entire outfit consists of a fascinating black and grey palate. I mean… this world, wherever it is, has been completely leached of colour and why this bothers me so much I can't quite pinpoint. I just know, deep down… that it's wrong! I can feel it, right in the pit of my stomach I know that where I am is just… wrong.

With my back against the coldness of the large rock, I dare to take the moment to look around me at the landscape rather than fleetingly taking in obstacles to avoid as I ran. The trees around me are so gnarled, twisted, and lifeless, standing like frozen sentinels of misery and catastrophe in this world of shadows. Such lovely scenery; an ideal local for any holiday! The heavy sigh from my mouth fills the still air and slowly my breathing steadies while my mind registers the day's events thus far.

As I mentioned I woke up alone, though when I woke up it was from my own screaming from some dark nightmare that was filled with fire and ice; however, the moment my eyes snapped open to stare up at a nasty and angry sky my memory was erased, as was my identity. My entire body was aching and sore, filled with the echoes of strain and pain, yet my head was empty and devoid of everything. I had panicked, sitting up to hysterically to look around me and like a fool I continued to scream and shout in alarm. As I cried out, I frantically began to feel all over myself: my arms, my legs, my chest, and my face, to see if they were real because the cold thought that I might just disappear wouldn't vanish from my mind. My voice echoed across the grey landscape, filling it with noise and stirring the musty air with vibrations. It was during those frenzied first moments of my screaming that they heard me. I was such an idiot, I drew them to me, and I know that now. It was the first howl that had finally shut me up, freezing my mouth open, my tongue became a ghost and turned the blood in my veins into ice from fright.

"This is a dream! Just a dream… It's just a dream… Come on! Wake up! Come on… Oh fuck! What? No! What's my name? What… I… I can't remember! How can I forget my name! Where the hell am I? And…"

As much as I had wanted to just close my eyes and make everything go away, the growing echoes of the howling in the distance stilled my whispered words and quickened my heart rate double time. There was an instinctive feeling within me to not move, to remain where I was and hope that whatever beast was howling wouldn't find me, but I was in the middle of a wide expanse of rock and stone and was completely exposed. So, I began to run. The footfalls of my boots echoed across the rocks and against boulders and my gait sped up when I heard wicked growling and the scraping of racing claws at my back when my pursuers caught sight of my fleeing figure. My hurting body cried out with each step I took but the adrenaline and desperation in my veins smothered any further complaints for the time being. Dodging around boulders, sliding down into shallow ravines, leaping over crevices in the stone, I ran onwards while the creatures behind me never deterred from their frightened prey. At moments I dared to sneak a glance back and each time I did so, I wished I hadn't.

Not once did I truly catch a clear image of what exactly was chasing me, but I did get the impression of a four-legged creature with black fur and bared deadly teeth. Any further details I knew that I could live without knowing, for I did intend to keep on living as long as I was able... and don't get me wrong, I still do intend on living for a while. Steadily, the chase brought me from a barren, rocky environment to where these hauntingly dead trees stand as a poor substitute of a forest. The fact that such trees exist at first made me think that perhaps there had been a time when this land had been filled with life. This thought lasted only until I ran around one particular boulder and crashed into a fallen tree that I realized that these trees have never been alive, that the grey of this world has always ruled. Why? As soon as my hand came into contact with the tree the sickly grey bark crumbled into ashes with the slightest of pressure. Fake, dead, and dark, that's what these trees were. The only things remotely alive in this world so far were my only friends and me.

Speaking of which, how I managed to lose my four-legged friends was rather by fortunate accident. I had been running still, though the burning in my legs and lungs was becoming unbearable and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I collapsed with exhaustion. In front of me had been a fairly large rock that I was sure that I could jump over and stupidly I had dared to look back to see that the beasts were gaining on me. Alas, when I jumped the rock I didn't see that on the other side of it was a steep slope of give or take twenty or so feet. I fell hard, sliding most of the way down before tumbling the last few feet and landed on my back with a bone-jarring thud. My stupid, floppy-flop hat did nothing to protect my head from hitting a few rocks on the way down… good job, floppy hat! Through my agony, I managed to get up and limply jog to this big boulder and it would seem that my blunder has given those beasts the slip for the moment at least.

And that's my story up to this very moment and though it may not be long, it's all I have to hold onto, but…

"Is there truly a point to running when there is no hope in sight?"

My own words echoed with faint desperation and my lips go dry when only a howl in the near distance answers me. There seems to be no solace for the damned and doomed in this world and looking around this gorge I've found myself in, there appears to be little option of escape. True, I've managed to evade my pursuers but now I might be trapped and I'm running on little reserves of energy as it is. A wave of loneliness crashes against my senses and pulling up my knees to my chest, making myself a smaller speck of meaningless in the world, I gaze up at the tall walls of rock that encase me. There is a part of me that wants to get back on my feet and face those beasts, to take them head on and go down trying, but then again there's that small voice whispering in my ears that I need help.

"But even if I called out, no help will come… I'm on my own here."

Coldness takes hold of my mind, a quiet reserve, and my eyelids close in fear as another howl fills the air and echoes through the gorge. Wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my knee, I sigh one more time and all of my ambition evacuates my being. To be left alone to linger on my spiralling thoughts is a desire I find myself considering, to remain where I sit and to just let those dark beasts find me, to give up and give in. Who cares about a man with no name? What do I really have to live for? Are echoes of forgotten memories, pain in all of my limbs and a floppy, black hat worth further exhausting myself? Yes, that's it, the beasts want my hat… Perfect. These things are all I have as well as my fear, and hell yes I have enough of that to share, and the only things I know that I could possibly share it with are my howling, probably violent friends.

The growling was what caused my eyes to snap back open, it was so close that it cut through the air into my ears like sharpened knives. Icy cold panic sprang my body back into standing and I pressed my back against the boulder while with wide, frightened eyes I saw that three black beasts faced me, cornering me against the rock. Had I fallen asleep? Had time skipped? Or had these… these…. Wolves! How had they snuck up on me so easily? The tiniest sense of realization that the beasts were in fact wolves was enough to make my eyes blink and I took a gasp to refill my terrified lungs with what was probably one of my last breaths. Three pairs of angry, red eyes were all fixated on my pathetic, trapped self and I didn't even bother trying to look for a way to run because there were none. This was it, my time was up, and my marathon of fear might finally come to an end.

With the wolves poised before me, the largest one in the centre with the other two covering it flanks and my possibilities of escape, I was finally able to truly get a good look at the beasts. Each wolf had eyes the colour of burning embers that gave off a hot glow of fury and malevolence and their snapping jaws were slicked with sickly foam and spittle while their white and deadly fangs were licked by a tainted-coloured tongue, which slathered their maws with more drool. The inky black fur made my head hurt to look at too closely because, while the pelts appeared to be of long, shaggy and matted fur, when I tried focusing on them they appeared murky and viscous, as if the wolves were made up of polluted smoke and tar. Wait! My eyes widen and I stare into the lead wolf's eyes because... they're red! Colour! If I wasn't about to die I probably would be pretty shocked by the sight, for even a deadly red was welcomed in a world of shades.

My chest is heaving, my heart has become a petrified drum, and my entire body is trembling so much that it's probably a miracle that I'm still standing. I cannot look away from the centre wolf, even as it snaps its jaws, growling along with its pack, and with its ebony hackles on end it steps towards me and I know that I am about to die. Still, I raise my chin the slightest, narrow my eyes and set my mouth in a hard line; if I am about to die then I will do so with at least a scrap of dignity. The lead wolf stamps its paws in challenge before it crouched and lowered its head, readying for an attack. With a growled bark it lunges with fangs bared and finally, I brace myself for the end blow because this is it and there is no use fighting; I hold my last breath and a strange calm consumes me. I look away but not before my eyes lock with the charging wolf and I can see triumph in the beast. I press the side of my face against the smoothness of glass and dark laughter fills my ears as I die…

Wait.

Opening my eyes as laughter grows around me, my fingers slide across the seamless solid that I'm leaning against and with a gasp I jerk away in surprise. What used to a boulder has now turned into what looks to be a mirror, though I'm only able to comprehend this for about second before I jump back towards the mirror when I finally realize that the malicious mirth surrounding me is coming from the wolves themselves. Except now, the wolves aren't wolves anymore, but have been replaced with three identical figures that have all kept their red eyes but have now gained the ability to smile in apparent amusement of my fear and confusion. The wolf-turned-man who had lunged at me is standing not even a foot away and I shudder as he chuckles darkly when he watches me press myself against the mirror in a frail attempt to get as far away from him as I possibly can.

"Like a timid rabbit you have lead us on a most delicious chase, but we have finally caught up with you and... the game is over."

All of my fear, my shaking, my internal screaming and shock freeze when the figure speaks. With a blink I realize that he sounds so very familiar, yet my broken brain cannot piece together from where. The figure, with his twisted smirk, runs his fingers through his bangs and sets his other hand on his hip, taking on an air of such thick haughtiness I could choke.

"It is so truly nice to see you and how naughty of you to keep us waiting. It has been… so long, but I can tell from your stupid face that you are beyond confused, which I must say is rather satisfying."

Before I can react, his hand takes my chin and his nose touches mine and I'm wide-eyed once again from utter shock. I feel more than hear his tongue lick his lips and I become very aware just how close our bodies have become. I want to push him off, to get my personal space back, but with minimal effort, his other hand suddenly painful grips my wrist and twists it, forcing me around as I cry out with pain and he presses hard against my back, his groin intrusively thrusting against my backside, his face in my hair, and lips to my ear.

"Silly little boy… So blind when all you need to do is open your eyes to see the truth. Mm, your fear smells delightful, I must add..."

With a shove, the pressure from his body and vice grip of his hand vanishes and I cough, not having realized that I had been holding my breath the entire time. Taking a few unsteady steps back from the mirror, I take up my wrist to rub the ache in it whilst annoyance and slight violation edges into my expression. Just as I'm about to turn back around to face the psychotic bastard and punch him in the face I stop. Fuck… the guy was telling the truth, all I really did was open my eyes because now I could see, and what I saw was me, and me… and me two more times.

Standing there reflected in the mirror four times over was the same person. Except that three figures shared the same red eyes and were all smirking viciously while the fourth and closest to the mirror had blue eyes and a very bewildered expression. Reaching up to touch his face, I watched the figure with blue eyes take in his grey hair, dark skin, black hat, monotone tunic, greaves, and boots. That was a reason why the bastard sounded so familiar and why having him so close felt so wrong, because he was the same person as… me! We're all the same! My fingers come up the side of my face and I stare into my own eyes and seeing the blue within them, like two rare sapphires in a world of ash, makes me tremble a bit. Blue eyes... I have blue eyes... Why does knowing that make me want to cry?

"What the fuck… the fuck is going on?" I shout my question at the red-eyed bastard as I spin on my heel to face the trio of me, my hand still at my cheek in shock but my blue eyes are narrowed in fury, my earlier fear having been burned away and my pains forgotten momentarily. "Why the hell do you have my face? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Another bout of dark laughter fills the canyon as the bastard in front of me cackles with hateful glee and sweeping his bangs from his eyes, he raises a brow at me and it makes me want to punch him all the more. "Well, isn't it obvious? We want you! We want your skin, your blood, your muscles and eyes, your tongue, face, and most of all… we want your heart and your soul. We want it all! We want you… brother!"

By sheer instinct I dodge with not a second to spare, for I narrowly miss savage teeth bearing down on my throat when my red-eyed twin suddenly transforms and attacks, smashing into the mirror and breaking it from my feint. Bolting forward, I slam my boot into one of my other doppelgänger blocking my way, catching him in the groin before I shoulder past and sprint deeper into the canyon. Within seconds, my story has come full circle for once again I find myself being chased with the sound of beastly growls and claws upon rock joining in my echoing footfalls. After being chased, cornered, partially molested, confronted by my red-eyed triplets and then told that I shall be torn apart and eaten, it would seem that I have found my second wind. Adrenaline has graced me with its presence once again and my legs are working hard to keep up my speed as I venture down the canyon floor. Around me the walls of the ravine are high and impassable and the canyon itself increasingly becomes more closed in to the point that the wolves behind me are forced to continue chasing in single file.

Rounding a corner, I blink when suddenly the rocks walls face away and within a few steps I am forced to skid to a stop with only a few inches to spare lest I want to fall off a cliff. Taking a fleeting look over the edge, I spin around to face my assailants, all of whom have joined each other's sides and are firmly blocking the only possible escape. Bending my knees to take up a fighting stance and balling my fists, I lower my eyes and glare at the trio of wolves as I inch my heels back until I feel that they're at the very edge. My breaths come out evenly and steadily, my heart beats surely and calmly, and with a firm resolve I stare down my would-be devourers and face my fate.

"Even though I have no fucking clue who I am, I know sure as hell that I'm nothing like you bastards!"

The lead wolf, growling and snarling furiously, charges forward but I jump back, my own smug smirk breaching my lips, and I fall. Spreading my arms wide, the wind is welcomed and I stare up at the grey sky the further into the unknown I descend into. Above, I hear over the howling of the wind comes the howling of infuriated wolves and I am able to make out the dark shape of a landmass suspended in the sky before clouds erase it from my view. An island in the sky… is that where I was? Since when do islands float? So if I am in the sky, where will I fall to? Or, have I just leapt on the very edge of the world and must now fall for all of eternity through empty space? Do I care either way? Becoming heavy-lidded, my adrenaline having been expended and my energy having been burnt, I discover that indeed I no longer care. I have escaped from the literal jaws of death and falling for an eternity or into an unknown abyss sounded very much like a better outcome.

I'm tired and keeping my eyes open is proving to be difficult against the wind and besides, this grey world holds no appeal to me. Closing my eyes, I descend into darkness so when I collide with the water, I feel nothing. One moment I am surrounded by air, the next it's water, but still I make no move to do nothing. With eyes closed, my arms float lifelessly around me as I drift through eternal darkness and sink lower into the silence of the black ocean. Am I drowning? Is this how I will die? Do I care yet?

The burning in my chest I ignore and I allow the coldness of the dark ocean to numb my body against the pain of dying. Surrounded by darkness a face suddenly appears in my drifting mind and my eyes snap open to the darkness. For a moment I flail my arms, attempting for the surface, but any notion of up or down has been swallowed by the obscurity and I become still again. Blinking underwater, the face of the woman that I see is hauntingly beautiful and painfully sad, it's a person I do not know but seeing the sadness in her features makes me frown; my fingers twitch weakly and my outstretched arm searches through the water for the sad woman in vain. Why do I care so much about this woman? How do I know her? How have I remembered her? Why do I feel like I'm letting her down, like I've broken a promise? Why does her sadness affect me so? Why does her sadness make me feel regret about dying? If I care about her but not myself, does that mean I consider her happiness more important than my life? So many questions I have, with only silence as an answer. I feel my eyes begin to close for the final time, my body having become numb from the cold and lack of oxygen and I hold onto the woman's image for as long as the darkness will allow me, my arm still above me reaching to her and to my last connections to life.

'Funny... her image, this woman... it's in colour... she's... beautiful...'

I am distantly aware how the water around me feels like it's becoming thicker, pressing against every square inch of my body, as if the darkness has manifested and congealed with the decision to swallow me up into oblivion. Just before my eyes close for good, rays of light and brightness sharply and suddenly cut through the black like swords of alabaster cutting through black tar. A beam of light finds my face and its stark contrast from the grey and black world that has been my entire existence was shock enough to coax me from the brink of death enough to peek open my eyes. A hand, shielded by the light and bearing a symbol of a trio of triangles, appears from above me and grips my outstretched hand. Great strength suddenly pulls me from my cradle of watery darkness and the ocean tugs at my body to remain, but the hand from the light is too strong and I am hauled up and out of the water before finally losing consciousness, at least I think I passed out...

"Link! Link! Come on now! Open your eyes! I refuse to lose you like this after searching for so long so open your eyes, you stubborn bastard!"

The voice, so familiar and so demanding, barrages against the darkness of my mind and my eyelids peek open before a wave of nausea attacks me from within and I turn over to begin coughing, gagging and heaving. I feel a strong and warm hand at my back, coaxing me to cough up all of the black liquid from my lungs and only when I finished hacking loudly do I begin to take notice of the warmth all of me, the wind through my hair, and the open brightness all around me. Turning over stiffly, being helped by the same warm hand from before, my weak eyes half-open to look up at a face beneath golden hair parted down the centre and a single blue eye, for the other was closed by a long scar. This man… this man of colour, is so familiar, and is looking down at me and he is smiling wide. I don't know what to think, what to do, or say until my mouth moves on its own accord.

"What did you call me?"

His bright and easy laughter dwarfs my weak question and I can only blink when he suddenly wraps his arms around me and takes me in close for a hug though, it takes me a second or two register the gesture as such. Looking over the man's armoured shoulder, I can see nothing but open space, a sky of shifting clouds or smoke that is oddly calming and like the man, distantly familiarly.

"Link! It is you! Oh, how I feared that I would be too late and I nearly was! Fear not, now, I shall return you. Thank the Goddesses that she summoned me to search for you when she did, your liege. Without her prayers I never would have known just how far into the darkness you had fallen. Fear not, my son, I shall bring you safely back to the world of the light!"

"What now? Who…?"

My questions come upon dry lips and the weakness in my body is disabling my ability to speak. The man gently holds me back so that his eye can meet mine again and his smile, seeing it for some reason makes me want to cry but I do not know why. I feel my face twist with confusion, fear, shock and above all relief, so when I feel fat tears stream down my face I pay them no heed and only frown when the man's expression softens. From this angle, I am able to see that the man is in fact some sort of warrior, for he is adored in ornate armour and a red cape I can see is billowing out behind him from the wind. Speaking of the wind, my fingertips hanging by my legs feel feathery softness and then I realize that they are feathers and the wind isn't actually wind but is simply the air movement caused by flight. We are flying… we are flying? Panic stirs my movements but the knight is quick to quiet me as I stare wide-eyed at the large, scarlet, with purple and yellow tipped wings flap confidently on either side of us that belongs to the large bird we are riding through the ethereal skies. Twisting my head around, I realize that I'm sitting backwards and my mouth falls open when the large yellow eye of the bird meets mine and the great bird's call fills the air and it's a musically pleasant sound but still, it makes me shake and I suddenly want to hide under the knight's cape.

This man and bird of colour make me feel nauseous, which is crazy because I had been wishing for the existence and proof of colour and life, yet here I am shaking with fear and wishing to be back amongst grey landscapes. I hold up my grey hands in a weak attempt to shield myself from the brilliance of the golden-haired man with his scarlet cape.

"I apologize if all of this is strange to you, Link, but there is little time for me to explain for I must return you to your body without delay. I can say, however, that I borrowed our mount from a friend, or rather our friend, who understood my urgency to find you. Only those who are worthy in the eyes of the Goddess, Hylia, may ride the Crimson Loftwing! I admit that I was honoured to be accepted..."

"Link? My body? Wh-what? Who the hell are you? What are you talking about? The fuck is a Loftwing?"

Staring up at the knight who was looking on ahead with determination, I watch him blink in what looks to be surprise. My gut twists when I see the knight's expression grow hard with some sort of realization and his one good eye narrows a bit as he looks at me; I flinch back and reach up to grip my black, floppy hat to save it from slipping off. Wordlessly, the knight abruptly takes my left hand with his and I jerk back against the bird's neck from the electric-like shock his hand gives off. I try desperately to shield my eyes from the brilliant golden glow of the symbol upon his hand, for such brightness makes my entire body shake and I instantly feel even more ill and the urge to flee increases in my tense, monotone body.

"Link! Link is your name, you are the Hero Chosen by the Gods, and you are the rightful bearer of the Triforce of Courage! Accept these truths and shed this darkness that surrounds your heart and entraps your memories! By the Goddesses, it is as I feared... you have been exposed too long to the Dark Realm and it has infested into your heart. We are nearly to the gate, just hang on!"

"Stop! Let go of me! It hurts! I don't know… I don't know what you're talking about! I think I'm…. I'm going to be sick! Let me go! Let me off this thing!"

I try to fight him off, to take back my hand and hide from the brightness of those golden triangles upon his hand but I can't, for he's too strong and the light it too bright. My vision begins to turn dark as the sickness and weakness within me intensifies. I can feel the wind shifting my hair, the strong beat of the bird's wings, and the knight trying to shake me awake but my eyes close and the last thing I hear is that name he keeps using, keeps calling me... my name? He said it was my name... Can it be true? Is my name actually...

"Link!"

/ / / / /

The man's lips parted slightly and his broken body took in a deep breath to break his sleep. With eyelids as heavy as stones, the Hylian struggled to open his eyes and blinking a few times he stared emptily at the scene in front of him. He can see that he's in a room that has all of its windows shuttered, so that the only light sources to illuminate the chamber are a few candles that are nearing the end of their lives and a fire that crackles in a large hearth at the side of the room. Blinking in the attempt to rid his bleary eyes from the presence of sleep-sand, the man twitched his fingers with the intention of rubbing his tired eyes but instead, discovered two things: neither did he think that he had the strength to even lift his hand and nor was his free to be able to do so even if it could. Confusion fluttered the man's eyelids and he looked at his commandeered right hand for it had been taken over by another, a more slender and soft hand that was not his. Slow to function, the man's eyes followed up the length of arm that was connected to the slender hand holding his and only then did his eyes finally open wide enough so that they could behold the figure who owned the slight hand.

The woman was beautiful, curled up in a comfy-looking chair that was situated at his bedside, and looking into her fair face the Hylian could see the tired circles darkening her eyes and the paleness in her skin from stress. She looked utterly exhausted yet still so pristine, regal, and composed even as she slept, her head resting against the back of the chair with her chin barely touching her left shoulder. Nothing adorned her long brunette hair, which had begun to fall from the braid that once held every silky strand of hair, though the state of her hair did little to obscure her natural beauty. The lady wore a simple dress of light lavender with a dark shawl abound her shoulders to fight off the touch of the winter's chill. Around the woman's neck the man could make out the chain of a necklace and when a flicker of light from the fireplace flashed across the chain, he glimpsed what looked to be the symbol with the three triangles before shadows hid the pendant from view once again. The man was staring, it was true, but it was the only thing he could do. His entire form was turned towards her, for he was resting on his right side. He could feel a mound of cushions supporting him so that he remained in the position. His left arm he couldn't feel at all, as if it were numb, and he couldn't move his fingers but such strange realities did not dwell for long in his mind because his world was focused on the sleeping woman beside him.

He knew her, he knew that he knew her, but her name was escaping him. He reckoned that that was probably because how cloudy his head felt, a feeling that was usually associated with drugs and oversleeping. If he could recognize that he'd been drugged and sleeping for some amount of time, then he could name this lady before him and identify why having her hold his hand made his heart flutter a bit. At the same time as he slightly adjusted his head on his pillow, putting a name to such a person made her no less or more beautiful and it did not help at all to explain why she looked so sad, so tired, so familiar… Once again the image of a face popped into the man's head and his brows shot up, though that only made his head itch as he became aware of the bandage upon his forehead, but with sudden realization he understood where he'd seen the woman's face before.

"The Dark Realm…" he muttered, but his lips froze when the lady stirred and shifted in her chair, her fingers tightening on his ever so slightly, and he watched her soft lips move out of sleep.

"Link…"

The single, soft-spoken word brought with it a sensation that felt very much like being thrown overboard off a ship into the ocean. In that moment, the man's entire world spun as memories, awareness, and knowledge stormed his foggy mind to the point that it hurt. Cringing as his identity returned to him, Link groaned aloud and he shut his eyes tight against remembering all of it at once: who he was, what he'd done, the pain he'd gone through, and the memory of what he could only classify as a dream of him being chased by black wolves and confronted by black copies of himself. It was too much, too much at one time, and in his desperation Link wretched his hand from the woman's to cradle his forehead, thus disturbing the lady from her slumber.

Continuing to groan and shut out the pain of his head, Link was startled when suddenly a pair of soft hands were at his head and he felt someone sit beside him on the bed. Opening his eyes as his hand was taken up by soft fingers, the Hylian knight gaped in awe and surprise at the lovely face of the sleeping woman who was now staring down at him with blue eyes of shock, relief, concern, worry, and happiness. When the lady's mouth became a soft smile Link felt his own lips twitch upwards in a weak attempt to follow suit.

"Zelda," he breathed, before his queen choked out a sob mixed with a relieved laughter and she brought his hand to her lips to gently kiss it and to hold his arm close and tenderly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Link… Oh, praise to all the Goddesses and I thank them for their guidance and aid! You have returned to me… to all of Hyrule! I feared… there was worry that you might never wake, but I never gave up hope and I have tried to be by your side as much as I have been able. I am so, so thankful and happy to see that you are awake. Oh, Link... you're okay."

"Zelda I… I don't know what to say… How, I mean, how…?"

"Quiet now, there will be time to explain, but now you must preserve your strength and heal." Zelda bit her lower lip and her eyes grew even more misty, before she went on quickly, "Would you like some water?"

Cut off by his queen's gentle words, Link's expression became torn as questions filled his mind while he heart hurt to see how distressed the Queen of Hyrule sounded. She fought hard to retain her smile and to wall off the cascade of tears the Link could see were hiding in the corners of her blue eyes. Sighing and licking his dry lips, the Hylian knight nodded for water and watched as Zelda gently set his hand back onto the bed and retrieved a bowl of water with a ladle sitting aside. When Link tried to sit up and reach for the water himself, Zelda softly eased him back before filling the ladle and a queen spooned water into her knight's mouth with practiced, calm hands. By the third ladle-full Link began to cough and water spilt down his chin but Zelda easily took up a rag and wiped his mouth, causing Link to blush and look up at her with surprised eyes.

"There's no need to look at me like that," she said gently with a small smile, as she set aside the bowl before facing him again. "As I said, I have been by your side as much as I have been able, to help take care of you where I could and to offer my prayers to the Goddesses for your well-being. How are you feeling?"

Link blinked when Zelda set her hand on his forehead, which only made him blush more and heard her comment about him being a little warm. "Zelda, how long have I been asleep for?"

His question made his queen momentarily pause, before she busied herself with making sure that his blankets were to her liking. "From the time when you first lost consciousness to now, it has been five full days with the sixth being only a couple of hours away." Zelda spoke evenly and with compliance, but it was clear that her words were slightly forced and tinged with sadness.

"Five days? I've been… By Nayru… Please, Zelda, you have to tell me what happened, what I've missed! Please… I need to know."

"Link, please listen to me. You're very weak and I don't want you to get too worked up and exhaust yourself. There will be time for all of that but until then, I should really be going to notify Renado that you've woken up and-"

"Zelda, please. I need… Tell me what has happened."

Catching Zelda's hand as she was about to get up, Link looked his queen in the eye with an expression of pleading and of desperation, while images of the Dark Realm and the laughter of his dark doppelgängers echoed through his mind. Zelda, her eyes widening, opened her mouth to say something but didn't, as conflict and indecision swept across her tired features. Link watched her glance over towards the door and for a moment he truly thought that she was going to follow through with her words and leave him, but he heard her sigh and she sat back down onto the bed, her eyes on his right hand and how it held hers. Even after five years of friendship and close trust, Link had always been careful not to get too close physically to his queen out of respect of their positions, for she was the queen and he was her knight. So during all that time, he had never actually so boldly taken hold of her hand before and it took a moment for the knight to glance at his hand before quickly releasing hers.

"All right, Link, I will answer your questions. But first, please tell me what is the last thing that you remember, so I know where I ought to begin at."

Sighing a bit with relief that Zelda agreed to stay with him, Link smiled and settled back into his pillows as he stirred his thoughts and while frowning a bit, he slowly began to recall scenes of blood, pain, and screaming. "I remember that you and I had been out riding and there was… something happened, something bad. There was… the arrow, yes! I remember now... the ambush." Even as he spoke and his memories settled in their correct order, the Hylian recalled being impaled by the black arrow and instinctively his right hand went to touch his left shoulder but pain froze his movement as well as Zelda's hand.

"Yes, we were attacked and you were hit by a black arrow. We made it here to the castle but then you lost consciousness so we brought you to the infirmary. You regained consciousness and were still awake when we removed the arrow but, tell me, do you remember anything after that?"

Link, biting his lip against the dulled pain in his heavily bandaged left shoulder, looked up at Zelda and tried his best to read her cautious and concerned expression. Narrowing his eyes he tried to remember, he truly did, and slowly his features began to soften with remembrance as pieces of what happened after the arrow was pulled from his body and the knight's expression hardened with his frown.

"I do remember, Zelda. I remember pain and the fire, how it burned all through my body and it was so… unbearable. No, it was more than that... it was death, or a fate worse than death, I remember that much." Link's voice had grown quiet because of what he did remember, he wished he hadn't, for the amount of pain and agony he had experienced he wouldn't even wish it upon any his enemies for it had been so great. There came a point though, in all of the fire and pain that his memory ended and he looked at Zelda and took in her face of sorrow. He considered the sudden urge to reach up and caress her cheek in the attempt to comfort her. He didn't, of course, and simply waited for her to gather herself until she answered.

"Yes, you were in such great pain, and Renado, Jerret, and Faris had a difficult time restraining you for you writhed so violently. As you might recall, there had been poison coating the arrow and of what sort of toxin it turned out to be, it came to our understanding that it was one of the purest evils. Link, you stopped breathing, a couple times actually, and it was only by the skill of Renado and the will of the Goddesses that you were revived, though the first time I truly thought…" Zelda paused to take a breath, to compose herself, and the sight hurt Link's chest so much that his breathing broke. "As I said, the poison was causing you to change and if I had not intervened with the Master Sword, I fear that you might have transformed into your beast form. Fortunately Renado was able to stabilize you, but just barely. You were suffering from extreme cold and we had a terrible time keeping you warm and Renado feared that you might develop hypothermia, which at the time made no sense."

"Yes, now I remember. When I was burning in pain you had said that I was cold, or someone did anyway..." the Hylian said slowly, absorbing all that Zelda was telling him. "But, what do you mean I was changing? Was the poison from the Twili?"

Such a thought stabbed Link's heart with a moment of betrayal and the face of Midna appeared in his mind, but he quickly pushed away such an idea. Still, what other substance held similar power to the Shadow Crystals and the Shadow Crystal Fog? Both had been created by Zant and had been able to transform Link into a wolf... But, Zant was dead and all connection to the Twilight Realm had been destroyed with the Mirror of Twilight. This Link knew to be true, for he had tried to find any other path if only to see Midna one last time. Still, to hear from Zelda that he had begun to transform was disturbing to say the least, for his time as a wolf was a secret of his that only Zelda knew. As troubling as this was, it still was difficult to even begin to try and comprehend that Midna, being the Princess of Twilight, might be behind the entire attack!

Fortunately, relief smothered his doubts when Zelda shook her head and pushed a hair behind her ear.

"No, it wasn't of Twili origin, though I'm afraid to admit it that there had been some supposition. Link, you must understand, that even though your condition had stabilized Renado made it clear that without the antidote to the poison, there had been no true way of knowing if you'd make it or not. I had all the medical records scoured and Renado and Dr. Borville spent hours arguing and discussing possible remedies but, the truth that we all had to face was the fact that giving you the wrong remedy could react with the poison in your body and kill you. There was almost no guarantee that you'd recover."

The queen's lower lip trembled and it took Link a moment or two to realize that this was probably the first time Zelda was probably admitting all of this aloud, maybe even to herself. Digging up all of the energy he could muster, Link silently raised his hand and aimed to smooth the back of his fingers against Zelda's quivering chin but he made it halfway before his arm gave out and his hand awkwardly landed on her thigh. Rather than react poorly to his offer of comfort, Zelda wordlessly took up her knight's hand and began to idly rub his fingers one at a time, a distraction for herself to collect her emotions and continue speaking.

"I didn't give up, Link, not on you. So, I saw it as a sign from the Goddesses that on the third day after you lost consciousnesses a messenger came from the Fence with a package from the Gerudo."

"The Gerudo?" Link couldn't help to interrupt, but hearing of the desert tribe was something he hadn't expected because over the past few years all contact between the Hyruleans and the Gerudo were curt words at the border of the Great Desert and Lake Hylia about needed supplies and through him of course. To hear that the Gerudo were involved roused an unsure frown in Link's features, which helped evaporate some of his blush as Zelda continued to massage his one usable hand. In addition, being Hyrule's ambassador to the Gerudo meant Link had some emotional connection to the tribe and having spent the last couple of years in their midst he had learned a fair amount about their culture.

"Yes," Zelda continued, pausing in her movements with Link's hand to simply fold hers over his. "I was told by the Fencemen that having heard of your condition and ailments, Nabila herself entered Lake Hylia to notify the attention of the guard and gave them explicit instructions to deliver a package and letter to no one but me. When the package arrived, there was some fear that it might be a trap. I trusted your words and council, Link, what you had told me of Nabila being an honourable woman, so I opened it without hesitation. Inside there contained three vials of green liquid and in her letter Nabila explained that the vials contained the antidote to your poison."

Disbelief and shock rocked Link to the core and he tried to sit up but both Zelda and the scream of complaint from his wounded shoulder settled the Hylian back into his pillowsl however, that didn't stop his words. "What? Are you serious! Ow, sonofa… I mean, really? The Gerudo? Nabila? She poisoned me? No! I won't believe it! I won't-"

"Link! Rest assured, neither Nabila nor any member of the Gerudo alive was responsible for the poison, this I am almost completely positive of."

"But… but you just said… then how? And, almost? What?"

"In her letter," Zelda continued with a firmer voice, silently telling Link to settle down as she fixed his blankets, "Nabila explained that she recognized your ailments. Word of the ambush had spread across all of Hyrule, including details of what occurred when the arrow was removed. Now, I am truly thankful that such gossip was uttered. Apparently, your symptoms were caused by a rare plant that is only found in remote regions of the desert, a plant the Gerudo call "Atishokull," or its translation, 'Death by Fire Within Ice'. It's one of the most dangerous poisons that can be procured and because of the extreme pain it can cause, it's only used as a death sentence to the most horrendous of offences committed by a member of the Gerudo. The use of the plant actually has been prohibited for over a century, this Nabila mentioned. How the Bokoblin came to have such a dangerous substance Nabila theorized that it came from a hidden store or from Ganondorf himself at some point, because it takes a full year to produce a large enough amount to kill a person. Once administered, it's almost sure death… Nabila made it clear in her words that even with the antidote, which the Gerudo seem to always keep on hand in case of emergencies, there is no guarantee that it will neutralize the affects of the Atishokull."

"So… then, I am alive… how?"

"You are alive because you are the Hero Chosen by the Gods, because you have the strength and courage of a true hero. Because the Three Goddesses would not abandon you, I would not abandon you and your friends would not leave you to such a horrible death and… perhaps there was a little bit of luck there as well."

The faintest of smiles appeared on Zelda's tender lips and Link returned it with a wide one of his own. Whatever the reasons were, he was alive and he would thank all those involved and responsible later. Until then, Zelda still had some explaining to do before he did anything including reveal to Zelda about him being in the so-called Dark Realm with no memory. "Yeah, that's it. I'm just lucky and like always, I just overslept as per usual." He tried for a short chuckle but laughing hurt too much so he ended up just cringing and smiling, though his plan still worked and the knight watched his friend smile truly. Licking his lips, Link asked, "So… It's been, what, two days since I was given the antidote? And what does 'Death by Fire Within Ice' even mean?"

"Yes, that is correct. It was terrible, as soon as you were given the antidote your heart rate dropped and you began to shake violently and you were… screaming. You kept yelling and sounded so terrified, but I could not make out what you were saying. Eventually, you quieted and your body temperature began to rise but you remained asleep until, well now. I had you moved from the infirmary into this room for more privacy. According to Nabila, the poison is entitled as such because of what it does to the body. You yourself can support great feelings of burning, yet in fact your body felt as cold as ice and there were points as I said that we feared you were suffering from hypothermia. From what we've theorized from the poison and having analyzed it, the toxin attacks the body's control over temperature and while the victim would be feeling great heat, they'd actually be freezing to death as their heart rate dropped."

"Well, all right," Link answered, trying not to flinch when Zelda told him about screaming in fear. "But what about the Bublins? And Nabila? She actually went into Lake Hylia? And are you all right? Oh, by Din, Zelda, are you okay? I'm sorry I couldn't have been there and forgive me for pushing you but… but-"

"Quiet, Link... please. You need to sit back or else you'll disturb your arm." Once again, the Hyrulean Queen had to gently push her knight back into his pillows and sweeping back his bangs, she smiled a bit wider into his worried eyes. "For starters, Link, there is nothing you should be apologizing for. If anything, the fault is all mine that you were hurt and have ended up the way you are. Now, please, don't try to argue." Just as her knight was about to disagree, Zelda set her hand tenderly upon his cheek for a moment before idly checking on his head bandage. "If it weren't for my suggestion of a ride, we never would have been ambushed. I admit, Link, that from the evidence, I had grown careless and became too predictable with my schedule, that's how the Bublins knew where to wait for us. It would seem, that even with all of my efforts to increase Hyrule's defences, we had fallen into another false sense of security and you were the who paid for my mistake... again."

Link listened quietly, though it was difficult to not interject and try to prove his queen wrong, as Zelda explained the events after he'd fallen unconscious. The Hyrulean Soldiers dispatched all remaining Bublins that they could find in the region and discovered another horde with another Dark Arrow in the Eldin Province hiding in the Upper River location, waiting to ambush Link and Zelda if they had taken that route. An attack had been inevitable and Zelda expressed her regret that it was because the Bublins had learned on which days she and Link normally went for a ride together. Talk of the attack had spread through Hyrule quickly and sentiments and prayers had flooded in from every corner of Hyrule, including from the Zora and especially from the Goron, who saw Link as their brother and it grieved them to hear that he was so close to death. Word also has spread of Nabila appearing in Lake Hylia, which in fact signified the first time a Gerudo had stepped onto Hyrulean soil outside of the desert since Ganondorf, a fact that did not fail to escape the thoughts of many citizens, particularly many members of the Seven Noble Families.

"I have been approached more than once these past few days by members of the Council who have expressed their concern pertaining to the Gerudo and I have been pressured to initiate an investigation to prove whether or not the tribe had anything to do with the attack at the West Gate."

"What? Zelda, that's utter bullshit! I will face the Council myself and prove that Nabila would never do anything to jeopardize their already fragile way of life in their desert! That's their homeland and it would literally kill them if they had to leave it again!"

"Yes, Link, I know that you know this being their ambassador but the council members, as well as some members of the Royal Guard, have argued how suspicious it appeared that Nabila had the antidote to such a rare and dangerous poison when it failed to kill you as quickly as it would have if the arrow had shot through you completely. They have said that an investigation could find out if the Gerudo have anymore Atishokull."

"You can't be honestly considering this! Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me that you believe those pompous, lazy, fat morons who call themselves 'nobles' over me? I have spent time with the Gerudo! I know what they're capable of and while they are skilled fighters, poisoning is beneath their honour because if they truly wanted to kill me, they'd do so with their swords!"

"Link! Please listen to me! I know all of this and especially now that you have awakened I have more reason to refute such action. I have been against it myself, I assure you, but when it concerns the safety of my people there's only so much resistance I can put up without tangible proof." Raising her brow to challenge her knight's expression of anger, disgust, and distress, Zelda stared Link down until he scoffed and settled back down though it was plain to see that his opinion of the noble class had yet to change. Zelda frowned a bit and looked aside."Perhaps I have said too much for one day, you only just regained consciousness. I don't want you to stress yourself-"

"With all due respect, Zelda, I'm glad you told me this because as much as laying in bed for a week sounds amazing, now I have a reason to hurry up and heal so I can return to my ambassadorial duties."

Hearing Zelda sigh, Link looked up to meet her eyes and once again he saw just how tired she was and he felt his own anger and ambitions soften. Almost six days he'd been near death it seemed and by the looks of it and what he had heard, Zelda hadn't slept much the entire time, choosing rather to remain near him because she felt that this was all of her fault. Guilt flooded the Hylian's expression and Link cleared his throat before saying softly, "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn. I can't imagine how trying these last few days must have been for you and I don't wish to cause you any more pain by acting brash. I'm just… I'm glad to see that you're all right, Zelda. If you had been the one who had gotten struck by that arrow, I…"

Unable to finish such a terrible sentence, Link sighed and weariness was beginning to seep into his features. He was tired, beyond tired, and his left shoulder was beginning to throb after being jostled too many times, but he still wanted to talk, to ask how the Fence was doing, how Epona was fairing, if the Bublins has been sighted at all since the attack and about ten other questions. He jsut wanted to keep talking so that this all remained real, that Zelda really was there with him and that he wasn't going to worry her ever again. Instead his thoughts were quieted when Zelda touched his cheek once more, smiling softly down at him meeting his tired eyes with her own.

"We shall talk more later, my knight, but for now I really must inform Renado that you re awake because now, we will be able to start giving you Red Potion to help you heal and to restore your energy."

"Oh, lovely…"

Link lightly chuckled and grimaced at the thought of consuming the infamous energy-restoring Red Potion with its amazing aftertaste that was a combination between chalk and overripe tomatoes, at least to Link anyway, and he rather didn't care too much for tomatoes even when they were ripe. With a yawn, the man watched through sleepy eyes as his queen and dear friend adjusted his blankets before she stood, her slight figure hugged by her lavender dress and she pulled her shawl more tightly around her shoulders. Zelda turned over her shoulder and gave him a smile while she began to make her way towards the door.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Is there anything else that happened while I was out? Anything important that I should know about?"

The Queen of Hyrule blinked at her knight's question and if it weren't for the shadows of the room she knew that he would have either seen the slight blush in her cheeks or how her eyes narrowed slightly with guilt. Zelda did not like lying, in fact she preferred to avoid the act entirely, yet when she answered her smile remained on her lips and her voice came easy, "No, Link. Anything else can wait until after you've rested and are better. I shall return shortly with Renado."

As she reached the door of the room and exited, Zelda pressed her back against the door and sighed, her head dropping low though her eyes were wide with confusion and disbelief. She had lied, as indirect as it was, but she was well aware that the Council's decision concerning her marriage would be considered important and that Link would've wanted to hear about it. Yet, she hadn't told him and it was her reasons that confused her so. The truth was, she didn't feel the need to tell him and the most logical explanation she could think up was the fact that she knew that the news would upset him and he was already too excited about what she's already told him. Though why he'd be upset, she could only assume a few reasons but deep down Zelda knew that he would not approve, especially of the candidates of her engagement. However, as she began to walk down the corridor headed towards the library where Renado had set up a research station about the Atishokull, the Hyrulean monarch frowned when her thoughts fluttered over her upcoming engagement and she silently admitted that she could not come up with one true reason why she had not told Link.

In the end, Zelda concluded that she didn't tell him because she didn't want to and that was the most confusing thing of all. But, perhaps anyways, it was because with Link knowing, it made it all the more real to her.


	8. Chapter Eight: Questions

"It really is good to see you. I mean, people talk and all and there was gossip about your condition and stuff but… Wow, they don't call you the Saviour of Hyrule for nothing, huh? I mean, you look great!"

"Yeah… It was sort of difficult for a while, but once I started on Red Potion, it got better and I was out of bed within a week."

"Wow… I always knew you were amazing, Link, but that is incredible! I mean, how often do you hear someone get shot by an arrow, nearly die, and then be back on their feet not even after two weeks? Amazing… and I am really glad that you're okay."

Link swept a hand through his bangs, his hair long enough now that he could tie it back into a low ponytail, and shrugged, bashful at his friend's praise. "Yeah, well… once I woke up, I wasn't too keen about staying in bed much longer than I already had been or was necessary. Still, I have been taking it easy, or have been forced to anyways, but yeah I'm glad that I'm okay too."

Smiling at Link's chuckle, Colin raised a brow at the knight and said, "I can only assume you're referring to Her Majesty? She's really the only person I can see who can successfully tell you what to do!"

"Yeah," Link went on, nodding and smiling a bit wider, "she was pretty worried about me and insisted that I take it slow until my strength returned. I am, as much as I'll allow it, truthfully. But umm… My shoulder is still pretty messed up though. Even with Renado's help and probably even after I've drank enough Red Potion to fill up the castle's moat, I still don't have all of my mobility back yet. It aches too, especially at night… But!" Link clapped his right hand against his thigh and smiled, "it's given me an opportunity to improve my right-handed swordsmanship. Faris suggested it, saying that I should work on my balance, become more ambidextrous. It's weird, I can barely swing my sword with my right hand, but it's a work in progress for sure. Besides, it gives me something to do… people have been trying to baby me as of late and I don't much care for all of the attention."

"Oh, wow! So it is possible for you, the 'all mighty hero,' to improve! Who could have guessed?"

Link jokingly pushed his younger friend as he laughed, nearly sending Colin toppling off the fence on which the pair was sitting on. The day was bright and all around Lonna Ranch, new life prevailed. No longer did the white of snow dominate the land, for nearly a week ago spring had begun to descend upon the land and the richness of green once again conquered the Hyrulean landscape. Trees were beginning to bud, flowers were blooming by the thousands, and the prospects of new births were evident all around. The two men were watching a number of new dames looking after their brand-new foals, who were curiously beginning to explore their big and bright new worlds.

Speaking of which, ever since Link was well enough to leave the infirmary about two and half weeks ago, he'd found himself walking a bit slower. He did this, not because of his injury, which did limit how fast he could move for sure, but because everything just seemed to be a bit brighter. Even walking down the long halls of the castle, which in themselves were usually dark in places, seemed to glow to the knight. Everything, even the moonless night, was bathed in a silvered light and details were not lost to dark shadows. Link considered mentioning it to Zelda but every time he thought about it, his mind would drift to the Dark Realm. In those moments, the shadows of the world seemed to return to normal, darker even. It was… strange, to say the least, but Link wasn't scared, of the dark that is… it did confuse him though why he hadn't spoken to Zelda about it all. Over the years they had shared so much with one another and he knew that she probably had some insight about his experience, yet… he remained quiet about it. Why he was hesitant to confess to her he didn't have a clue, but something stopped him all the same.

"Ah, Farore to Link! Hello? Hey, watch it! You're going to fall off the fence!"

Colin's shouting rocked Link from his thoughts and sure enough, the knight did almost fall off his seat but managed to catch himself at the last moment. Fighting back a flinch, as he needed to use his left hand to help him up, Link gave his younger friend a lopsided smile and chuckled as he found his seat again. "I'm sorry, Colin, my mind has been prone to wonder as of late. Ah, what did you say? Sorry."

"I asked you when was the last time you heard from Ilia," Colin replied, a brow rose in amusement and perhaps concern.

"Oh? Oh! Umm… well, ah…" Link did not expect that question and he took a moment to think. "Well, I guess it was the last time I was in Ordon, to visit. Ah, when was that?"

"Wasn't that two years ago now? At Fado's wedding to Flor?"

"Oh wow, was that two years ago now?"

"Ah, yeah, two years last month, I think? Flor's almost due soon too, you know. A couple more months? Yeah, that's what mom said in her letter last week. Little Denri is excited to be a big brother!"

"By Din…. Well, I guess I ought to go visit there soon, huh? I totally forgot that Fado was having another baby…"

"Ah, yeah, well… I was hoping, now that you're okay and whatnot, that you'd be visiting with me next month…" Colin replied, looking away from Link but the knight caught the blush in his friend's cheeks.

Suspicion perked the Hylian's interest and he leaned forward to better look Colin in the face. "What's so special about next month?"

"Oh, you haven't heard, I guess? Oh… well I guess it's understandable, you being busy being a knight and all and then being hurt… Makes sense that your invitation got overlooked."

"Invitation? What invitation?" Link's smile faded at Colin's tone and he watched as the blush in the younger man's face increased. "Colin?" the knight pressured, raising his brow in question. Link hadn't received any invitation, this he was sure of, for he'd just been going through his mail last night after all.

"Well, umm… I had thought you would've heard, by now at least," Colin's words dripped with trepidation and he'd grown as quiet as he used to be as a kid. Now he wouldn't even look Link in the eye and that made Link frown more. Whatever the younger man had to say, it was evident that he hadn't been planning on being the one to break the news to Link.

"Colin… Tell me, what's going on? Did something happen to Ilia?"

"Oh, no! No… well, okay, maybe something did but umm, not something bad!" Colin spoke quickly when he heard Link's tone and the man smiled beneath his blushing and laughed off his uneasiness. Still, he hadn't quite convinced Link that was clear enough, so with a sigh Colin relented. "Well… Ilia, she's getting married, Link. I thought you of all people would have heard by now, because she's marrying a soldier from the South Gate. Ah, what's his name? Daemyn? Yeah, that's his name, nice fellow, completely smitten with Ilia, and he even had been brave enough to ask Mayor Bo for his permission and everything. Apparently the proposal was very sweet, according to Mom."

"Oh," was all Link had to say at first, having been caught completely off guard. Catching his own hesitation the knight was quick to add, "That's great! I mean, good for her. I'm happy to hear that and… yeah, I'll for sure I'll have to come. Who knows? Maybe even Zelda will be able to attend with me…" Trailing off, a smile on his face, Link's eyes wondered back to the horses and his mind raced with thoughts. Ilia getting married? Link wasn't sure what he was more shocked at, the fact that his childhood friend was getting married, that he didn't know until now, or the thought of Ilia marrying anyone else besides him? The last thought really kicked the knight in the gut and instant guilt filled him to the brim, so much that he needed to cough lest Colin notice his expression change.

How could he even dare think something like that? He broke Ilia's heart, he could've been the one marrying her but… those feelings had died. True there had been a time when he wanted to but… oh Din! Shaking away those thoughts, Link nodded and looked back at Colin, who had been staring at his friend with an expression that could possibly be a mix of sympathy and understanding.

"What?" asked Link, his smile still faintly on his face, though beneath the façade he realized that perhaps he didn't get an invitation because he hadn't been sent one in the first place.

"Nothing," replied Colin, thoughtfulness in his voice. "It's just… well, I'm happy to see that you're all right is all but, still, I have to ask if you're okay."

"Sure I'm okay, I just finished telling you-"

"You know what I mean… are you okay about Ilia? You two were always so close so…"

"I'm fine, really I am. I'm really glad to hear such good news and I hope to attend the wedding. Ilia, she must be so happy."

A smile appeared upon his face and Link nodded to his friend in sincerity, to show him that his words were the truth. To an extent, they were. He was glad to hear that Ilia was doing well and was happy, but there was still the flicker of her face in his memory that only the depths of his eyes revealed.

Colin stared at his friend for a moment or two longer, weighing whether or not to believe him or press him further, before finally the younger man relented and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you say so. I for one will be attending, to of course support and be there for Ilia, but also to see everyone again. It's been months since-"

"Since you've seen Beth, you mean".

Link narrowly missed the swing of Colin's fist and laughing the knight hopped off of the fence lest he fall backward from the effort. Connection to the ground jarred his injuries a bit, causing him to flinch, but not enough to loosen the grin from his face. Looking up at Colin, Link's brow rose with increased amusement upon seeing the sharp redness in his friend's face and he crossed his arms smugly as Colin also hopped down from the fence.

"Well… perhaps, but all the same, I hope you can make it."

"If I can't make this wedding, I most definitely will make yours."

Just as Colin was going to respond to Link's light words, eyes having locked onto Link's, his name was called from the direction of the main stable and his gaze went hence. Glancing back at Link, his expression even, the smile returned to the man's face and he said, "Looks like I'm needed. Thanks for stopping by, Link. Again, I'm really glad to see that you're alive and well. You had a lot of us worried there for a while."

"Alive, yes. Well… I'm getting there." Link grinned and sighed, the ache in his body was a constant companion and now it was trying to birth a headache. "I best be on my way too, anyway. I promised Zelda that we'd train in the afternoon so I best not be late."

"Oh! That'd be a sight, I'm sure. I remember watching you show us kids all of your amazing swordsman skills back in Ordon. I can only imagine how awesome you are now, even if you are still recovering. I mean, I can use the sword now too but I know that even in your current condition you'd still totally kick my butt."

"Oh please, Colin… you give me too much credit," Link said a bit bashfully, though his chest swelled with pride a bit.

"I'm serious, Link, you are something special and no one can argue against that." Glancing back at the barn, Colin's eyes lit up as something popped into his mind and he turned back to Link. "Speaking of which, mind if I ask what you'll be up to the next little while?"

"Oh, ah… well, I plan actually to be retuning to the Gerudo as their ambassador tomorrow. This whole attack really has everyone rattled and there are those who seek to blame the Gerudo for it and that's just something I will not allow."

Link watched Colin's eyes grow wide and he could see fear in the split second that flashed within his eyes; it was plain to see that similar rumours have spread amongst the soldiers. Link couldn't blame him or really anyone for being fearful of the Gerudo. It was now common knowledge of where Ganondorf had originated and there were still those within Hyrule who were against the Gerudo back within the desert.

"Why? What's going on in the near future?" asked Link, his tone cool and even, and his smile remaining.

"Oh! Nothing, I was just wondering," Colin replied, his own smiled widening to cover the real reason he inquired. Still, the younger boy's eyes turned serious for a moment and he said, "Just… with whatever you do, be careful, Link. You're not just my hero, y'know?"

"Oh come now, Colin… you know me. I can handle anything." Laughing and rotating his shoulder, Link gazed around the ranch and all of the new life that surrounded him, a blush in his cheeks from his friend's words. With a growing smirk he mumbled absently, "It's funny… everyone seems to be getting engaged these days. A few of the royal guardsmen did last week, the royal farrier only two days ago, and now it turns out Ilia has also joined that guild… I guess next on the list will be you, eh?"

Winking at Colin's sudden crimson expression, Link laughed teasingly and bid his friend another farewell before the men parted ways towards his own set of responsibilities. The knight was right in his observation, for it truly was shaping up to be a ripe season for proposals of marriage.

/ / / / /

"Again!"

The knight's barked order initiated the lone figure in the training ring to repeat the sequence of stances and forms. Her sword shone in the sunlight and her long brunette hair was bound in a tight braid at her back, so as to not interfere with her body's movements. Her outfit consisted of tight fitting material of a blue shade under a slim-fitting tunic of the Hyrulean Royal Family's crest across her chest, similar to a soldier's training uniform. Her footing, balance, angle and thrust were all heavily scrutinized by the knight, whose keen eyes noticed any small imperfections or errors, and he made sure that she completed each stance correctly. Once the figure came to a stop again, Link approached his queen and ever so slightly, lifted her elbow a hair length and said, "So close," with a smile.

Zelda's collected and serious expression collapsed with her exasperated blush and she readily shoved her elbow into her knight's chest, albeit lightly. Lowering her sword, she sighed and swept the back of her hand across her forehead and raised a brow at the Saviour of Hyrule.

"Have we had enough already of these sequences? Weren't we to spar today?" she asked, a grin playing upon her lips.

"We could yes… but are you ready to face…. this?" Link gestured to himself, a huge, arrogant smirk in his expression, which was broken by his laughter when Zelda pretended to come after him.

The Queen of Hyrule was smiling, herself laughing at her knight's humour, and once again life was at peace. It seemed like a dark dream, a terrible nightmare, of what happened to Link, that he had nearly died, and there were moments in which Zelda believed that it all had in fact been just a dream. It wasn't, it had all happened, and if it wasn't the nightmares the continued to plague Zelda during the night then it was seeing her knight now, even with his smiling face, his injury was as plain as day. Link's usual his green garb of a hero, clothes bestowed to him by the Light Spirits from his predecessor, the Hero of Time, now came with a new addition. Armour now shone in the sunlight upon Link's left shoulder as added protection from his injury. It was a necessary addition, according to Faris, and something Link would probably just have to get used to. Although his wound from the poisoned arrow was nearly healed, thanks to Red Potion, the area still ached and hindered Link's movements. Renado had said even that very morning, when he had examined the hero's shoulder that it was possible that Link might have to deal with pain from the area for the rest of his life.

Such news had obviously affected the knight, seeing as he was left-handed and needed full mobility to wield the Master Sword. Renado words held no comfort for Link and Zelda could only watch as her wounded knight nodded to the shaman and wordlessly replace his shirt. Though she had tried not to look, out of respect of Link's modesty, Zelda had seen the state of his shoulder. The major swelling and inflammation had disappeared, yet around the wound there were identifiable red marks streaking from the hole made by the arrow, like cracks in an eggshell. The incision that Renado has made on the back of the shoulder to remove the barbed arrowhead had healed fine, but the arrow's hole had barely healed and ever looked angry and painful. When asked to rotate his arm, Link couldn't complete a full circle with pain noticeably creasing his face but, he would never make a sound or complaint. His courage was admirable, though perhaps it was more stubbornness that pushed him to try and conceal his discomfort.

'Even now he's trying to hide it,' thought Zelda, still smiling at Link as he idly circled her in the ring.

It was subtle, for he was good at hiding it, but Zelda had spent enough time with the man to see that his footing favoured his left side, that he faced her slightly from his right, and that he was careful not to jostle his left arm too much. It made no difference how many times his queen asked him to take it easy and to focus on healing, for he wouldn't listen. Link was not the type of person to sit around and wait to get better, because he'd rather swing a sword around or go out on patrol while he did so.

It had been Link's suggestion that they would spar today, yet here they were doing stances and techniques, dancing around the main event.

"Well?" Zelda insisted, meeting Link's blue eyes. She didn't want to spar with him, in fear that she might hurt him, but she knew that if she said anything concerning that fact, Link would dive into sparring with more vigour than he ought to allow his injured self.

"I guess we should, huh?" Link said slowly, casually adjusting his greaves. "But just to go easy on you, I'll use my right hand, okay? After all, you're still learning and I would hate to bring the Queen of Hyrule to her knees by my sword."

"Oh, well, how gracious you are, sir knight," Zelda replied with a mock curtsy before rolling her eyes and shifting into a beginning stance.

Grinning, Link drew the Master Sword slowly from its sheath at his back with his left hand, the twitch of his eye the only sign of his pain before he casually changed hands and took his stance against his queen. His right-handed swordsmanship was getting better, though it still felt weird, but Link had been training with Faris and being a natural at the sword was aiding him ease into becoming more ambidextrous.

"Are you ready?" Link asked, his brows furrowed with smug determination.

"Prepare to get schooled by your queen," Zelda replied, before the sudden strike of her sword was blocked by the Master Sword.

Zelda had been learning the art of the sword since she was a girl, as was customary for all members of the Hyrulean Royal Family. She had kept up with the practice as often as she could over the years but it was little more than a hobby. During the Battle of the Throne, Zelda had wanted to join her soldiers against Zant's attacks, knowing she could provide some aid, but all her years of proper instruction had been for nothing when she had stood frozen while her men were slaughtered around her. It was one thing to learn how to parry, thrust or block against a tutor or dummy, but another thing entirely when you're faced with a real enemy. Her shame from that day continues to haunt Zelda, so she has always taken very seriously her training sessions with Link because she refuses to ever again be the useless and defenceless damsel.

The clash of swords filled the private training ring where only the eyes of Faris and Jerret were allowed to observe their queen's progress. Today, neither of the men were able to join in Link's teachings and that was exactly how Zelda had wanted it to be. The truth was, she had yet to tell Link anything about her engagement plans. It was a miracle possible only by Link's persistence to keep busy and disregard for gossip that he hadn't found out already. However, if he had learnt through idle hearsay, Zelda was sure that he would be beyond cross. Every day the queen told herself that she would tell him, that she'd sit him down and explain what had transpired during the Council meeting and that she was sorry for not having told him sooner because she did not wish to worry him further considering his injury. Yet, even when she had Link alone or found the time to talk with him, she didn't.

Excuse after excuse stopped her from speaking: that she had other errands to see to, that he looked tired and should go rest, or that it was not the right time… it mattered not. Link had been out of bed for two weeks now, no... more than that now and he'd been so focused on getting back his strength and learning right-handed swordsmanship that Zelda just had not told him. Sometimes a small voice would whisper to her that it wasn't his business, that it was a queen's personal matter, but then another voice would yell at her that Link was the Personal Guard to the Queen, her knight, the Saviour of Hyrule, Hero Chosen by the Gods, and her friend… he had every right to know and she should have told him even when he was still bedridden.

Lifting her arms to block his downward thrust, Zelda's strength fought back against Link's and their swords lowered so that their eyes met. In either of their faces was the determination blazing in their eyes and expressions, the stubbornness to win, as well as the thrill of competitiveness and adrenaline. A smirk appeared on Link's lips as he added some more weight into his sword, forcing Zelda to take a steadying step back and for her brow to furrow with resolve. The woman was locked onto her knight's eyes to look for any sign of pain or weary, but only saw herself in his gaze and she realized just how physically close they were positioned.

Perhaps Link realized this also, for he blinked and his smirk dropped as he faltered in his stance. Zelda's blade slid down the side of the Master Sword and Link pushed it aside in time for the steel to miss his head but it did strike his left shoulder's armour. Instantly, Zelda's eyes widened and she jumped back, dropping her sword, when she saw the pain writhe across her knight's expression.

"Oh, Link! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to… I-"

"Well now, it would seem that either… I need more training with my right hand or I am the best teacher ever because you are improving quite nicely…" Link words interrupted his queen's worries and his brilliant and arrogant smile masked the sweat dripping down his neck from the pain or how the muscles in his left arm were twitching.

"But I… Link, your shoulder…."

"It's well protected, see?" Link proceeded to knock on his shoulder armour and his smile softened as he slowly replaced the Master Sword into its sheath, albeit with his right hand. Rotating his shoulders a bit, the knight nodded and cleared his throat, either from the pain or the fact that their sparring had ended so physically close, before he met Zelda's eyes. "Yeah… I think that I'm just a great teacher. You are doing so well that I think that by the time I'm finally healed completely, you might actually give me a decent duel. Of course… I would also have learned even more from the Gerudo so… We'll call this luck on your part and nothing to so with my shoulder being as it is. Okay?"

As Link spoke, Zelda simply sighed and arched her brow with exasperated amusement. There was no winning with Link, not when it came to him revealing his shortcomings, and she knew that all this talk was just him covering up the fact that he couldn't move his left arm and was waiting for the aching to subside. She knew how he felt, for she had spoken to Renado extensively and the shaman had told his queen all of his concerns. While Link had still been recovering in bed, envoys had been sent to the Gerudo demanding more information about the Atishokull. Each time the women of the desert tribe revealed more cryptic knowledge, their distrust of the Hylian people prohibiting them from openly discussing the deadly and rare poison. It had been Nabila each time to say that Link would need to come to them, so that they might examine the wound themselves and then be able to offer their help and knowledge.

The Gerudo's resistance to coming to Hyrule Castle was clear and Zelda had really juggled with the decision of whether or not she ought to forcibly bring members of the tribe to the castle in order to get some straight answers. It had been very stressful to say the least, for the queen had many members of the Council breathing down her neck to arrest the tribeswomen, with rumours circulating the streets that the Gerudo had been responsible for Link's poisoning. It had taken every ounce of Zelda's willpower not to order for everyone to leave her alone so she could just think. The final decision that the Gerudo were innocent was thanks to Link, who, bandages and all, appeared before a large group of Council members to tell them words surely none of them would never forget and have since cycled through the rumour channels:

"Listen to me now… If the Gerudo had wanted me dead, they would have done so themselves, with one sword across my throat and another through my gut. My body would never have been found. So... heed my warning when I say, leave them alone."

Zelda was told later that after Link left, Matriarch Lienne had fainted and a couple of soldiers guarding some nearby doors had actually applauded the knight's words. It had taken every ounce of Zelda's royal power to convince Link to remain in Hyrule until the spring's first full moon before he left for the Gerudo. Tonight just so happened to be the full moon, which meant that Link was leaving tomorrow. Zelda had forgotten this, at least during their current training session, until the man had mentioned his training with them just now.

"Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right? I'm fine, really… so stop worrying about me, okay?"

Link's words broke through Zelda's faraway gaze and she blinked at his caring and understanding expression. A blush filled her cheeks and she waved him away, offering him a smile before she said, "I know you're fine, Link, I was just… taking a moment to savour my victory over the Hero Chosen by the Gods."

"A moment is all you will get… for that is how long it will last." Link's pout as he upturned his nose only made Zelda laugh, which was the general idea. Grinning down at her, Link gestured for her to follow him and they walked over to a nearby bench where a side table held a pitcher of water, some glasses, and a few snacks. Setting aside her sword on another table, Zelda beat Link to being the one to pour the water. Soon enough they sat side-by-side, sipping on their water and looking up at the sky or the castle's huge walls. This section had been sanctioned off so Zelda could train away from the Hyrulean soldiers, but every so often a shout could be heard from the castle's grounds or a horse's whinny.

Either then that, the pair had peace and quiet to train in, with only the wind and birds to complete their choir accompaniment. A sigh directed Zelda's peripheral to glance at Link and she subtly watched him shift his left shoulder with a somewhat tight expression. When he was done Link instantly glanced at Zelda, but saw her casually sipping on her water while watching a small sparrow land near her feet.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"When was it that you wished to depart tomorrow?"

"I was hoping to leave before dawn, so I could get to the Great Desert before noon and avoid most of that Goddess forsaken heat. Why?"

"I was just wondering. The time had slipped my mind."

"Oh really? That's not like you… are you sure you forgot or are you already starting to miss me?"

Zelda looked over to meet Link's grinning face, his eyes shining brightly with delight, and she rolled hers. With a shake of her head, the queen smiled a bit and returned to watch some birds hop about the training ring. "I assure you that my curiosity is purely to rectify my moment of forgetfulness-"

"So you won't miss me?"

Link grunted when she hit him idly with the back of her hand, his chuckles echoing her sigh. The pair continued to smile, not exactly looking at one another, but entirely aware of the other's presence. A question hung in the air, unspoken: who would break first and speak what either was really thinking? Zelda conceded that now would be an opportune moment to tell Link about her upcoming engagement and perhaps the calm setting was exactly what was needed for such a sensitive topic. Seconds passed and then minutes and shadows drifted across the training yard as clouds drove slowly across the sky.

A sigh broke the silence and it came from Link.

"I know that you're worried about me, Zelda, and that you don't like that I am to leave tomorrow," he spoke softly, a gentle smile upon his lips and in his eyes when he turned to look at her. "I know… that what happened to me was really hard on you, probably more than what I've come to understand, but I hope that you believe me when I tell you that everything will be all right. It'll only be for a week that I'll be absent and hopefully during that time the Gerudo can shed some light on the Atishokull. I trust Nabila's word, though it took a few years, just as it took a while for you to undoubtedly trust mine."

Link's eyes were locked onto Zelda's and he saw the waver of emotion in her eyes. Such moments such as these, Link felt the urge to reach over and comfort his queen, but he never did. Though they might be the closest of friends, he was still her knight and she was still royalty and with that came respect of space. It wasn't just that people would start and rumours would start, but it was a silent understanding that getting too close physically would be inappropriate. It was common knowledge that anyone who wasn't a noble could not be romantically linked with a member of the royal family and that was just how it had been for centuries. There were neighbouring kingdoms to Hyrule, so the gene pool wasn't as shallow as it could be, but communication and contact with these kingdoms were sparse and infrequent; every kingdom was sovereign and responsible for their own happenings.

Wetting her lips, Zelda smiled truthfully at Link and he continued. "We'll have some answers to our questions. I promise that when I return that I'll tell you everything."

Unbeknownst to Zelda but Link truly meant when he said 'everything'. He had yet to reveal to her his spiritual journey to the Dark Realm or how the shadows chased him when he thought of that dark place, but hopefully the Gerudo would be able to explain the experience. He wanted to tell her, but since it was the Atishokull that had sent him to the Dark Realm, he'd ask the tribeswomen first to see if this was a common occurrence.

Unbeknownst to Link but Zelda inwardly flinched with guilt when he promised that he would tell her everything, yet she sat beside him with news she had yet to reveal. He trusted her with his life, was responsible for her safety and wellbeing, and truly cared about her feelings. She wanted to reach over and take his hand, as she had when he lay unconscious with Death looming over him after the arrow attack, but she did not. Instead, she gently reached over and adjusted his shoulder armour, smiling as she gently smoothed her fingers over the polished metal.

"I look forward to it," she finally said, giving the armour the smallest of pats and then removed her hand. "When you return, I promise that much will be discussed and revealed."

"Excellent!" Link exclaimed, drinking down the last of his water before standing. "I best be off to speak with Faris, to discuss again your guard while I am away. I shall meet with you later, yes?"

Zelda stood and joined her knight at his side. Looking up at him she nodded and said, "Yes, I shall see you later."

'Let him go to the Gerudo, for he has so much on his mind. I do not wish to weigh down his nerve with my woes while he is there. There will be time when he returns to tell him,' Zelda thought as she followed Hyrule's hero from the training area. Once again the small voice at the back of her brain argued that she was just making another excuse to not tell Link that soon she was to be engaged and once again Zelda asked that voice why she was so reluctant to do so.

/ / / / /

"Greetings, Sir Link!"

"Sir Arvid… just the man I was looking for."

Although Arvid was older than the green-clad hero, Link was his superior knight and thus Arvid was first to strike his left fist to his breast in salute, to which Link instantly replied with his own salute.

Lowering his hand, Arvid continued. "Yes, I had heard that you were looking for me. How may I be of service?"

"Well, I was just speaking with Sir Faris and I heard that you were still in Castle Town."

"Ah yes, I had intended to return to Kakariko Village by now but… certain recent events have prohibited me from straying too far away from the castle, I'm afraid. I hope that you can understand."

"Yes, of course, you being a noble son and all, your family being here and whatnot," Link said, nodding. "Well it's a good thing that you are here because there is a special duty that I wish to entrust to you."

Arvid's brow rose momentarily in confusion from Link's words, hearing him speak so casually about his situation as being a suitor. The close friendship between Sir Link and the queen was common knowledge. Many nights already Arvid had heard from the other noble families that the queen would make Link her Prince Consort, that she'd somehow change the law. This thought evaporated and his posture straightened upon hearing that the Saviour of Hyrule had a duty for him.

"Anything for you, Sir Link."

Taking the extra moment to size Arvid up one last time, Link gently took the other man by the arm to lead him to the other side of one of the castle's many halls. Once he was sure that they were alone enough and away from any prying eyes or ears, Link crossed his arms and stared at his fellow knight intently. "You are aware that I am to leave the castle tomorrow?"

"Yes, you are to return to the Gerudo tribe as Her Majesty's ambassador for a week."

"Correct. As the Personal Guard to the Queen, it is my duty to protect the Her Majesty. As you already know, a month ago I was seriously injured and it affected the queen terribly. It is necessary for me to go to the Great Desert, but I am worried about leaving the queen with only her usual guardsmen." Pausing a moment to furrow his brow, Link stared up at the taller man. Seeing some thing he liked in Arvid's eyes, Link continued with what he and Faris had decided. "It is my wish that you replace me and serve as the queen's personal guard during my absence. Now, please, let me explain," Link said, stopping Arvid's surprised words. "I know what will you say, that you aren't worthy or some such, but I also know that Queen Zelda and you have known each other for years. I also have heard of your efforts and acts of bravery and courage in Kakariko. I know that you bring pride to the Hyrulean Knighthood and that you are a perfect choice to protect the Queen."

Silence enveloped the two men and Link watched every shift in Arvid's expression as the man registered what was being asked of him. Emotion to emotion Link saw: shock, deep-thought, excitement, fear, determination, resolve and then… the man began to blush? That sort of reaction Link hadn't really expected but as soon as he saw it, Arvid cleared his throat and straightened. "Sir Link, I am honoured that you have asked me of this request and that I was your choice to take up the mantle of personally protecting Her Royal Highness, even if it is for a week. I accept this duty that you have bestowed upon me and promise to protect the Queen Zelda with my sword and my life."

Hearing this, Link nodded and said, "Good… I am glad," before he finally relaxed his serious composure and smiled at the man. "Now that that's settled, how have you been, Arvid?"

Taken aback by the man's sudden change, Arvid fumbled before replying, his head still whirling from the huge responsible and honour given to him and all of the embarrassing implications it promised. Didn't Sir Link know that he was a suitor? Did that even matter? Did the hero trust him as a knight to not try anything with the queen? Or was this some sort of test? Or was it possible that this was Link's way of letting Arvid know that he approved of his position as a potential husband to the queen? So many questions, but what was the right one? Arvid realized that Link was still staring at him, waiting for an answer, before the knight was able to blurt something out.

"Oh! I'm, ah… Fine! Yes, been keeping as busy as I can while I'm here… Lots of family matters to discuss, as you might have heard."

"Well, I don't know much of the troubles of being a noble, but I can imagine," Link replied, his brow slightly higher in confusion or perhaps curiosity as to why Arvid was acting odd. The older man kept glancing away, was gripping nervously at his knight's cape, and Link could have sworn he saw the man blush when he asked him to watch the queen while he was gone.

Hyrule's hero decided to press. "Are you sure that you're all right? I mean, if you don't feel like you're up to protecting the queen while I'm-"

"No! No, please, I'm fine really," Arvid said hastily, cutting ff Link, who blinked in surprise. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Arvid began again, "Truly I am all right and I would never even consider declining such an honour. It's just… well with things being the way they are at the moment, I'm just surprised that you would still choose me."

"Things being the way they are? Listen, Arvid, if you're worried about what happened to me, I can assure you that you won't be escorting Zelda on any riding trips. That's all been shut down for now by the Council. Any instructions you need about what to do as the queen's guard Zelda herself can tell you. Or I can now-"

"No it's not that…" Arvid began, trailing off while looking at Link, realizing that perhaps he might actually not know? "I mean with me being a suit-"

"A more than suitable candidate to protect me while Sir Link is attending to his ambassadorial duties."

The queen's voice sang through the hall and instantly both Arvid and Link turned her way before bowing. Zelda approached the two men, now wearing a green dress with fresh flowers adoring her hair since having bathed after her sword-training lesson, and stopped before them, smiling. While she appeared regal and calm, beneath her collected composure her heart hammered with panic from almost being too late to interrupt Arvid from speaking further.

"Your Majesty, such high praise from you I cherish and am honoured to hear," Arvid said, straightening from his bow and subtly fixing his hair.

"And it is well deserved, Sir Arvid. Your exploits as a knight are most admirable, are they not, Sir Link?"

"Indeed they are, which is why Faris and I have decided that he replace me… for the week of my absence, of course."

Link smiled at Zelda and she at him, though what she was really doing was trying to gage if Link suspected anything. She knew him very well and even though he was pretty good at concealing his emotions, she couldn't see any anger or realization in his eyes, just happiness, slight confusion perhaps, and something else she didn't have time to analyze.

"So this is what you were to discuss with Sir Faris?"

"Indeed it was, as well as a few other things," Link replied to his queen before glancing aside at Arvid. "I'm sure that you'll be in excellent hands under the guard of Sir Arvid."

"And so I shall be…" Zelda replied, flashing her eyes aside at Arvid to silence him from saying anything more; the knight cast his eyes down from his queen's harsh glance, finally understanding.

Link, oblivious to the silent exchange, nodded and clapped his right hand against his leg: his work here was done! "Well I best be off, I still need to go and make sure Epona is healthy enough for the journey and also pack. Zelda, I leave you in good hands and I'll let the both of you become better acquainted."

Bowing slightly in his leave, Link walked off leaving Zelda and Arvid staring after him, before meeting eyes.

"My lady, I-"

"Please, Arvid, not another word on the matter. Now! Come with me. There is much to discuss and we shall go over what entails as my daily routine and your expectations, seeing as that we will be spending a lot of time together over the coming week."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Arvid replied with a bow of his head as he followed her, a blush in his cheeks as the scents of fresh flowers from her hair filled his nostrils.

/ / / / /

Descending Hyrule Castle's main grand staircase, Link had decided to not take the shortcut route through the back of the castle to reach the stables. Rather, he decided to go from the front courtyard in order to mingle with the soldiers on his way to see Epona. Excitement quickened his footsteps as his mind raced about all he had to do to be prepared to leave tomorrow. The meeting with Arvid had gone well, albeit a bit odd, but Link waved that aside as being nerves from Arvid. The request was an honour for sure and to be asked of such a responsibility so suddenly would catch any man off guard. To make matters worse, Zelda herself had appeared and understandably that would make the knight's nerves even more on edge, so Link could excuse the other man's behaviour. Still… Arvid had been trying to say something before Zelda appeared… something that was almost difficult for him to say...

"With things being the way they are…" Link repeated under his breath, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion. What did Arvid mean by that?

"Ah, Sir Link! What good fortune to see Hyrule's hero on this day!"

The sudden voice broke through Link's deepening thoughts and he paused on the second-last step of the staircase to regard the man who had called to him. There, standing about twenty feet from him and bathed in the light spilling out from the opened main castle doors, was Lord Bohdan. Link's face instantly fell but he recovered with the slightest of nods as was customary when meeting any noble, even the ones that were utterly detestable.

Bohdan, the only son of Euros, heir of the Gefion Family, who was next in line for the Patriarchy, and was also a notorious bastard. Link remembered the first time he had come in contact with the man and it was not long after he had arrived in Hyrule five years ago. Link had found himself living in the finest house in Castle Town, under the same roof as the queen herself, but the house didn't belong to her. It was the house of the Gefion Family, the richest family in all of Hyrule aside from any royal lines. This meant, of course, that Link had found himself in Bohdan's own home and it was well-known that the Gefions weren't all that grateful for being chosen to give up their home to the queen and her guard while the castle was under reconstruction.

In those days, living in Castle Town had taken some time to get used to. Link was beginning his basic soldier's training but was also navigating the town. True he knew the roads and side roads, but now the town was bustling with new life: Goron workers for the castle, merchants, folks from Kakariko, and so forth. For the first couple of weeks Link remained incognito, which had been a slight stroke to his pride. Donning a blue tunic with a simple white design to replace his heroic green one, Link strolled around the town without his floppy hat upon his head in his spare time. Still, word and rumour spread through the small town that the Hero Chosen by the Gods, Hyrule's Saviour, was living with the queen. This of course interested the Gefion Family…

It was Bohdan who found out who Link was and had cornered him for an introduction.

After sharing a couple of pints with Captain Jerret and the lads after a long day of training, Link, a bit tipsy and indeed been wearing his blue tunic at the time, was climbing the stairs from Telma's Bar. It hadn't become so late that his arrival at the Gefion House would disturb anyone but all the same, Link hadn't wanted to be out too late for there was more training to be done in the morning. Halfway up the stairs a man suddenly appeared and blocked his path, causing Link to step back in surprise.

It was dangerous to corner a hero with a couple mugs of mead in his belly; however, as the Hylian was reaching for the Master Sword the figure bowed to the hero and boldly stated, "Fear not, O Hero of Hyrule, for I do not wish you any harm! Only to meet the man who has saved our kingdom and who now lives beneath my family's own roof… what an honour this truly is."

"Wh-what? Your family's roof? What are you-?"

"Alas, my manners! Allow me to formally introduce myself, though this is a somewhat unsavoury place."

The man straightened and finally Link was able to see the man's face more clearly. His long, shoulder-length, ash brown hair framed a strong face, though years of decadence and indulgence had thickened his cheekbones and neck. A wax-curled moustache half-hid his lips and there was a serpentine glare in his eyes and in the way he smiled; even before Link heard his name, he did not like this man who had cornered him on the tavern's steps.

"The name is Bohdan of the Gefion Family, eldest son to Euros and next in line to become Patriarch. It is a true honour and pleasure to finally meet the famed Hero of Hyrule."

"Lord Bohdan. Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," Link said, forcing a small smile on his lips, as he ascended the last couple of steps to be on even ground as the nobleman. Bohdan was taller than Link, though the hero had been shorter then in comparison to the present, but even with the additional inches that Link would achieve, Bohdan stood about six feet tall.

Bohdan took notice of this as well, for his smile widened a tiny bit and he said, "I see now that the songs that people sing of Hyrule's hero envision a man of near gigantic proportions. Reality is not so, is it?"

"I suppose…" Link said, a raise in his brow. "Why do you think that I am Hyrule's Saviour? Don't they usually mention a 'hero donned in green'?" Link had heard all of the songs and they all made him feel embarrassed and inadequate.

"That is true, but they also sing how the hero wields a blade with a hilt of royal purple and I can see that indeed such a sword is upon your back."

"Could just be a popular colour, people want to be like the hero," the Hylian said with a shrug, not exactly admitting that Bohdan was correct in assuming who he was.

Alas, Bohdan knew better and the twinge in his eye revealed as much. Had Link caught on that on more than one occasion he had been secretly followed in and around the town? The Gefion Family wanted to the first of the noble families to confirm the identity of the hero in order to begin planning how they might ensnare him into their kinship, as did the other noble families. Of course Link knew all of this… he wasn't stupid and the queen definitely wasn't. On Link's second day within the town she warned him of how notoriously conniving the noble families could be and that having the Saviour of Hyrule as a son-in-law had become the ultimate prize and bragging right. The fact the Bohdan knew who Link was came as no surprise, but for the nobleman to approach him in such a manner had taken Link aback.

It was putting it nicely to say that Link did not like meeting under such circumstances.

"Master Link, if I may be bold enough to call you by your name, please do not take me as a fool. I know who you are and I am simply hoping to extend my gratitude and pleasantries towards a man of your repute."

In other words, 'My spies have told me who you are and there is no use in denying it', Link thought as he slowly nodded. "All right, I am who you say I am. Might I take this opportunity for me to personally thank you and your family for offering such fine accommodations to Her Majesty and myself. It's a lovely home."

Link couldn't help himself. This guy had annoyed him with his false smile, his spying subterfuge, and for approaching him after a couple hours of revelry, souring the taste of mead in his mouth. The hero saw the falter in the nobleman's smile upon being reminded that he no longer slept in his fine bed, but quickly enough the lord covered his internal rage with a bow of his head.

"I will extend your gratitude to my family and father, the Lord Euros, and I assure you that is a pleasure to be had by the Gefion Family to offer our home to the likes of Her Majesty and Hyrule's hero. From what I know of your Ordonian origins, such finery of my home must be something quite a change from your… modest upbringing."

Ah, yes… the rich are best and everyone else was trash… Link continued to smile, not missing a beat, "Indeed! It is quite different, though in my opinion the beds are a bit too soft for my liking. With such comfort I can easily see how some may not wish to jump to action too quickly. As a hero, I just cannot let that happen."

Link had hit his mark and the vein popping from Bohdan's neck was evidence of this. It was common knowledge that when Zant had attacked, many members of the noble families did nothing to aid in protecting the overthrow of the castle, they simply barricaded themselves in their houses or hidden cellars out of fear. There was even some whispers that come nobles had even been bribed to not interfere as the castle went up in flames.

"As yes, we wouldn't want the Hero of Hyrule to become too comfortable. Who knows what evils may still be lurking in the shadows, hm? Let all of Hyrule hope that you, Master Link, will always be around to save the day…"

"Don't worry, I will be."

Bohdan and Link regarded each other for a moment, either daring the other to look away first, and a knife could have cut the tension in the air. Each man had made himself clear of what he thought of the other, even if no words of negativity had been actually spoke: To Bohdan, Link was a rustic dwarf fouling his home and was too close to the queen for his liking, for he was destined to marry the queen and become her Prince Consort. To Link, Lord Bohdan was a pompous asshole who needed a good schooling in the training ring for a taste of some humility. Basically, they did not like each other from the start.

So seeing Bohdan now, In Hyrule Castle, looking up at Link with his smug smile, made the knight's gut twist. His boots touched the floor from the stairs and Link came to stand before the nobleman. Indeed, Link had gained some height since the first time they had met but Bohdan remained taller and the nobleman enjoyed reminded this to the hero by straightening his posture even more when he was around him.

"Lord Bohdan. What brings you to the castle?" Link asked, keeping his tone in check, though really it was strange for the man to come to the castle if there was party going on: he preferred the brothel or so Link had heard.

"Well, if you must know, I have come to inquire if or when Her Majesty might be free in the near future. "

"Oh? And why is that?" Link's brow rose in curiosity and slight suspicion. Even if it wasn't rumour that the reason that Bohdan wasn't married already was because he was Euros' only son and wanted him to marry the queen, Link was the Personal Guard to the Queen and had a right to know why Bohdan wanted to meet with Zelda.

"To anyone else I would surely say that my business is not theirs but in this case, I know that anything to do with Her Majesty is your business as well."

Something in Link's mind did not at all like that way Bohdan was smiling at him, like he had some sort of advantage over Link that wasn't his height in this case. All the same, Link maintained his calm, knightly composure and waited for the nobleman to continue.

Shrugging casually, Bohdan made a show of fixing his the cuff of his probably very expensive coat and said, "I came to see when I could spend some time with the queen, alone time that is. Though, of course I don't know how alone we can be, she being our beloved monarch, but I'm sure that someone of your standing is used to being privy in conversations that perhaps might be more... private."

"Private?" Link repeated, really not liking how Bohdan had emphasized that wording, like he was somehow bragging to the knight.

"Yes, but I know that I can trust you because Queen Zelda trusts you. Come to think of it, I had heard that you leaving to the desert for a week to be with those barbaric tribal women. Is this true?"

"It is…" the knight replied through gritted teeth, his eyes slightly narrowing at the grin on the bastard's face, or how he feigned a thoughtful nod. Goddesses this jerk-off needed good punch in his thick face...

"Well, I do wish you the best, especially considering your accident last month. I do hope you are doing well but, as I can see, you're on your feet and as fit as ever. The Goddesses be praised!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Lord Bohdan, but returning to why you are here to see the queen…"

"Oh, yes, well isn't it obvious? I'm sure you know why the likes of myself, Sir Arvid of the Arianwen Family, Everard of the Erall Family, and Jarah of the Tellan Family, will be frequenting Her Majesty more frequently over the next few months. Though, there isn't much competition from Everard, he's just a boy and Arvid, well, he is a knight, as you know… Alas, the best man wins, or so they say, not that I am inclining that her Royal Highness is a prize to won. Wouldn't you agree, Sir Link?"

Each word Bohdan spoke was specifically chosen and he lingered on words like 'knight', 'best man', and 'prize'. It was clear that the man was trying to rile Link up, rub something in his face, or even make him jealous… The fact remained, however, that Link had no clue what Bohdan was getting at but he wasn't about to let the horse's ass know that.

"I wish you all the best then, Lord Bohdan. Sir Arvid will be replacing me as Her Majesty's personal guardsman whilst I am away, just to let you know who may be privy to any topics you discuss with the queen. Now, if you excuse me, I must be leaving. There is much for me to do before I depart in the morning."

When Link mentioned Arvid's name, the knight saw that flash of fury in Bohdan's eyes and how tight his smile began before the lord bowed his head. "Of course, Sir Link. I wish you the safest of travels."

Link inclined his head and stepped around the lord before exiting the main castle doors. Stepping out into the sunlight, Link kept his pace quick and with purpose, ignoring those he passed having forgotten his original reason for coming this way. His mind was racing with Bohdan's damned words and the four names that circled his head.

"What the fuck was the bastard getting at? What's his game?" Link muttered under his breath. Bohdan, Arvid, Everard, and Jarah… what did these men have in common? Why were they special or worth mentioning even? Why did Bohdan feel the need to mention them? That was the bigger question... obviously the fool felt that saying their names would make Link upset somehow. Why, though? All of them were all from different noble families, were different ages, had different claims to wealth, and they were all…

"Unmarried," Link breathed, pausing with his walking. Standing in the shade of the high castles walls, the stables not that far from him, Link's eyes went wide before narrowing as his mind registered that all four nobleman were all unmarried and all of marrying age. "And if what Bohdan said is true, that they are to be expected to be visiting Zelda, then that could only mean... that could mean... it means..."

Turning to look up at the high towers of the castle where somewhere within Zelda was possibly alone with Arvid right now, Link whispered, "Is Zelda… is she to marry one of them?"

Ice filled Link's veins as he spoke those words but were quickly burned away with fury when a small voiced whispered in his mind, that if this was the truth then it sounded like everyone knew save for him. That's why Bohdan was acting so smug, what Arvid meant when he had said 'the way things being as they are', and why… why Zelda had been acting strangely for the last month. Had she seriously known all this time and hadn't told him? No one had told him? Who knew? Such news of this magnitude and importance… could the entire kingdom know? So many questions and to whom could he turn to answer them? Zelda? How could he turn to her about this? How could he accuse her of withholding such important information? Could he accuse her of such a thing? A friend to a friend could, but could a knight to his queen? Did he even have a right? Was this information Zelda had every reason not to share with him? But he was the Personal Guard to the Queen, so didn't that mean he ought to know?

Was he wrong? Had Bohdan simply been playing with him and he had fallen for his ruse? Was Zelda really getting married, or at least that was the plan? Was she simply going to let him leave to the Great Desert without him knowing?

"She was going to let me leave without knowing? How long has this been going on? Am I wrong or am I right?" he whispered aloud, a deep sigh escaping his lips and his head fell, eyes half-lidded. What was the truth?

"Zelda..." the knight spoke softly, the feeling of betrayal encircling his heart. The arrow wound in his left shoulder began to burn as Link narrowed his eyes. Slowly the shadows around him darkened ever so slightly, drawing closer around him as anger filled his being, and Link raised his head to glare up at the castle's towers and up at Zelda wherever she was.


	9. Chapter Nine: Gerudo

Out of the stillness of the evening, a firm set of knocks came upon the door.

"Come in".

Aside from the slightest creak of the door's hinges, the figure made no sound as he entered the queen's personal study and Zelda only looked up from the document she had been reading when the door was closed once again.

"Link, I expected you earlier. How is your packing coming along?"

The knight's face was calm and still, his gaze travelling the distance that spanned between them to meet his queen's, but his expression revealed nothing. It had been hours since Link had his confrontation with Bohdan, hours since he had reeled at the thought that Zelda might be getting married and he was the last to know, and hours since he had sat in Epona's stall with his mare thinking about it all over and over. As evening came and the stable's lamps were lit, Link finally sat up and stonily made his way up to his room. He packed all of his necessities, made his way down the hall to where Zelda's study was, set down his packs under the curious gaze of the queen's guard, and knocked upon his friend's door. Seeing her now, the questions and confusion that Link had been thinking and feeling the past few hours swirled in his mind but his face was unreadable.

With a shrug and the ghost of a smile, Link replied, "It's fine. Lost track of time, I guess".

Smiling, Zelda nodded and slightly shook her head, "Well that's typical. I can only imagine how distracting your excitement must be. Being able to finally leave this dreaded castle". With playful emphasis on 'dreaded', Zelda's eyes sparkled with amusement as she was trying to tease her knight, to which Link half chuckled and shrugged again.

A moment of silence passed between them, each looking into the other's eyes, before Link finally spoke up and announced, "I've decided to leave before the morn. In fact, if I could, I'd like to leave as soon as possible".

This news caught Zelda a bit off guard. Standing, she came before Link with a softer smile. "Has being cooped up here really been that terrible?"

"No, no…. It's not that…." Link began, finally looking aside as he removed his hat. His hair he had tied back in a low ponytail and he admitted that he liked the new style, but the words he had been practicing for this conversation seemed to all have been for naught. "It' just… I'm already packed and I think that even if I did try and get some sleep, I wouldn't be able to. You know me, I don't like standing around when I'm ready to go".

Link hoped that Zelda wouldn't pry further, that his half-truth would satisfy her enough, and to his relief he saw her nod before heading over to her settee in front of the fireplace. Watching his queen sit, Link did his best not to show the hardness in his features or how tense he felt in his entire body. He hoped that Zelda wouldn't catch on to how much he was biting his tongue against barraging her with a variety of accusations or questions. Instead, he stood there quietly like the obedient knight he was.

"If you're wondering, I am far from surprised. As you said, you really aren't one for patience, especially when it comes to an adventure". Raising a brow at him, Zelda gestured for her knight to join her and take a seat.

Tensing his fingers that gripped his hat, Link came to sit aside her and the fire's flames illuminated the sides of their faces. Moments such as these, when no one else was around and they were alone, there always seemed to be a sort of silence between them where words ought to be. This is not to say that the pair never spoke, for they did extensively, but rather there remained unspoken words that neither dared speak. Neither one of them have ever brought up this feeling that surely both felt and for good reason. Mainly because neither of them were exactly sure what those feelings were and, more importantly, if they were appropriate .

Breaking eye contact, Link stared into the fire. After a moment of indecision, he said as nonchalantly as he could, "I ran into Lord Bohdan earlier. He said that he was looking for you. Did you speak with him?"

As casual as his tone and posture could be, Link was intently watching Zelda's reaction from his peripheral and his jaw clenched ever so slightly when he saw her vaguely flinch.

"As, yes. I did speak with the Lord Gefion. He found me while I was still going over with Sir Arvid his expectations as your replacement". Zelda matched Link's casualness with her tone, even adding a hand gesture of neutral concern.

"Oh yeah? Did he say what he wanted? He wouldn't tell me which I found… odd". Glancing over to her, Link gave her an innocent expression of curiosity and he watched her smile and slightly roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you can guess with him. It was a mix of trying to ask me to a private dinner and asking for more money from the treasury. Nothing out of the ordinary".

Zelda tone and composure spoke truthfulness and Link once again found himself in doubt as to who should he believe. Bohdan was a notorious sonofabitch and it wouldn't be beneath him to lie in order to rile Link up, but he had been so specific. Yet Zelda… what she said could very well be the only truth, for the Gefion family had a habit of regularly trying to get in closer with the queen so that Bohdan remained the most eligible bachelor on the monarch's mind.

Sighing slightly, Link genuinely smiled and gave a chuckle, replying. "Why am I not surprised?" before he decided to change the subject, "So how did Arvid fair?"

Zelda was happy to share how her other knight seemed to fit the role of replacement Personal Guard to the Queen well and that she trusted that he would do well. "You have nothing to worry about, Link, that I can assure you. You chose well with Arvid and know that I will be well looked after whilst you are away". A serene smile softened Zelda's expression as she met Link's eyes and with a glance at the fire, she continued, "I hope that while you are amongst the Gerudo that you push me to the back of your mind. I only wish for you to focus on your ailment and its cure, for I believe that with this poison that the Gerudo will be able to help you more than you fussing over my wellbeing". Chuckling lightly, Zelda gestured around her queenly study and added, "How much trouble can I get as I am unable to leave my own castle until all of this is resolved? Not only do I have Arvid to protect me, but the whole of my guard. So please, take care of yourself first, Link, and only then will I give you permission to worry about me again".

Once again silence enveloped them both as Link was unable to find the words to say in response to his queen. A faint blush spread in his cheeks and he looked down at the hat in his hands out of apparent bashfulness. In truth, however, it was out of shame. How could he ever have thought that Zelda was keeping something as large as marriage from him when she only wanted what was best for him? She was being so selfless and he had questioned her trust at the mere words of a bloated, rich buffoon. Creasing his brows at his guilt, Link let his shoulders drop only for him to jump slightly when he felt Zelda's hand come to rest upon his armoured shoulder.

Seeing her face, Link saw her eyes upon his wounded shoulder with an expression that was difficult for him to read. Sorrow? Guilt? Regret? Zelda simply looked sad as she gently smoothed the metal of his armour with her hand. Link was very much aware as to how close they were sitting together and for a second, he allowed himself to enjoy it.

"Link, there's something-" Zelda said suddenly in a quiet rush before she stopped herself. Her knight began to inquire but she simply shook her head and gave him a smile before removing her hand and met his eyes. "It's nothing. Though, I must say, that I like your hair how it is. The length really suits you. Now go on and get going, you have a desert to reach".

Link brow creased as if he was going to say something further. He didn't. Smiling in return he only nodded, choosing to remain his quiet self. Without another word he stood and left his queen to retrieve his things from the hall and do as she commanded.

With her knight gone and once again she was alone, Zelda hung her head and rested her forehead against her palms as her guilt consumed her. "Coward…" she whispered to herself.

/////

Urging Epona into a steady canter as soon as her hooves touched the bridge of the western entrance of Castle Town, Link waved at the soldiers stationed there. The sun was dipping low towards the horizon and soon the hour of twilight would descend upon Hyrule before the darkness of night ruled. With each stride his mare took, Link could feel his heart lift and his smile grew with sheer excitement. He was free! With one last look, the knight sent a glance up at the looming outline of Hyrule Castle against the darkening sky. Epona rounded the rocky corridor that lead towards the western section of Hyrule field and the castle disappeared from view. Directing his gaze forward, Link wanted to push his mount faster but he managed to control himself and maintained their pace as they crossed the field. Soon enough they came upon the gate of the Fence and Link reined Epona in.

Giving the patrolmen atop the wall a wave, Link saw the soldiers immediately recognize him and Epona and without question the heavy, reinforced gate of the Fence began to swing outwards. The gears were too slow for Link's liking, but foot by foot Hyrule's outer wilderness opened up for him and with another wave of thanks, the hero spurred his mare into a gallop out through the gate. Taking a deep breath of the rich and cool spring air, the knight felt like his old self. Goodbye castle politics, cold stone walls, and Zelda acting him like he was about to break at any moment! At the pace he was pushing Epona, the spot where he and Zelda were ambushed quickly came and went with Link barely giving the explosion marks upon the rocks a second glance. That was in the past and soon the pain in his shoulder would be too. He was certain that the Gerduo would have the answers to help him and to solve the riddle that was his dream in the Dark Realm.

Almost as if she knew where her master needed to go, Epona needed little goading as she pressed on and soon her shod hooves thundered over the stones of the Great Bridge of Hylia. Once on the other side, Link slowed his horse to a trot and directed her to descend towards the lake. A few years ago Zelda had commissioned the Gorons to create a passageway wide enough for horses and wagons to the lake's level. That project in addition to re-opening the passageway up from the lake into the Great Desert was to ensure the opening of trade and transport of materials in and out of the desert region. Soldiers, both Hylian and Zora, were permanently stationed at the newly built garrison situated half within the lake's wall. It was an impressive structure and it had been some time since Link had come to the garrison, probably not since his last visit to the Gerudo. The reason for the constant presence of soldiers was plain and there was no denying the correlation between the garrison and the fact that the Gerudo had returned.

Arriving at the garrison, Link chatted shortly with the captain there and made his intent clear: that he'd be out with the Gerudo for a week. There were soldiers stationed up upon the ridge bordering the desert and Link would tell them the same once he got there. Such layers of protection stemmed from Hyrulean paranoia, but it did also ensure a steady system of trade between the guards and the Gerudo. Epona had made this trip many times now, so with ease she trotted up the incline towards the top of the ridge and just as the moon began to rise her hooves touched sand.

Nighttime in the desert was cold and if the winds kicked up the sands could feel like shards of glass. Donning his crimson cape, Link nodded and greeted the soldiers stationed at the edge of the desert before pressing onwards. Not far in the distance rose the dark structure of the newly reconstructed Gerudo fortress. Built on the ancestral grounds where the original stood, the fortress was built of thick blocks of golden sandstone and encircled around a hidden oasis that only the Gerudo had known was there. From what Link had heard, the structure was nowhere near as large as it had been during the reign of Ganondorf, but it was a start. The Gerudo had been without a home for so long that they had dedicated day and night to erect to fortress as it was, even daring the midday sun to complete a walled square with dwellings inside as quickly as they could.

Not that Link had ever entered the structure, no man had. The Gerudo had refused any male help when the queen had offered, only female Goron had been able to give aid to lift the heavy sandstone blocks. When Link had been to the settlement in the past, he camped outside the walls in a tent simply because he wasn't allowed. Gerudo culture was complicated and mysterious and even as their Hylian ambassador, Link knew very little about the daily lives of the tribeswomen. Even scouring the library in the castle turned up very little, which Link thought a true shame.

Epona whinnied softly when they neared the fortress' main entrance and Link dismounted. Taking his mare's reigns, the Hylian approached the two tall, cloaked figures standing near the entrance archway, naginata in their hands. Gerudo women towered over Link, and Hylians in general, for the race were much taller with their bronze skin, red hair, amber or green eyes, hawk-like noses, and impressive physiques. No matter how long or how many times Link spent time with the women, it was difficult for him to feel equal to them. Height wasn't the issue, or even gender, but the swordsmanship skills of the women were unlike anything Link ever faced. Swift and graceful were the best ways to describe the women when they bore their scimitars, they moved like deadly dancers.

"Sav'saaba," greeted one of the women to Link, to which he nodded.

"Vasaaq," he replied in greeting. "I decided to come earlier, but Nabila should be-"

"You will follow us, voe," the other Gerudo interrupted, catching Link off guard.

"Ah… what?" he asked, clearly confused as to what she meant.

"Follow us now. Bring your beast," the second Gerudo said once again, motioning for Link to enter the fortress ahead of her.

Dumbfounded and a bit apprehensive, Link looked between the two women with a confused expression before blinking and saying, "Umm… okay," and took unsure steps forward. He was truly walking into unknown and probably dangerous territory, but the unwavering and sharp gaze from both women beneath their hoods told him to move quicker. Swallowing his anxiety, Link walked beneath the archway and entered the fortress proper, Epona at his side with her ears perked. Taking in what sights he could make out by the few lamps situated here and there, Link could see sandstone dwellings, awnings and tents. Trickling water filled the still desert air, so he could tell that at least a couple of fountains were hidden in the shadows. In the past Link had noticed that the fortress could be quite the lively place at night from what he had heard in his tent, but tonight it was dead. There wasn't a soul in sight aside from Link, Epona and the two guards.

Looking around, Link was unsure what to do next and he looked up at one of his escorts to ask, "Where is everyone?" but for the most part the woman ignored him and simply stared ahead towards one of the dwellings.

Following her gaze, nothing could be seen amongst the shadows until a group of figures emerged from the house and stepped towards them. There were two more Gerudo and once they came into the light of a nearby lamp, Link recognized the woman leading to be Nabila, chief of the Gerudo.

"Sav'saaba," the chief greeted, her amber eyes burrowing into Link's with her intense gaze. Glancing at the two guardswomen, Nabila gave them a nod and a quiet "Sarqso" in thanks before returning her gaze down upon Link.

Meeting her eyes, Link had learned long ago that when the chief of the Gerudo looked upon you that you had better not look away. Such an act was seen as cowardly and even could be seen as an act of malicious intent, as if your attention was on a possible ambush or drawing your blade. Nabila herself was as tall as any other Gerudo woman, with her sharp nose accenting her exotic features, which any man probably would describe as beautiful even though Nabila was not the youngest of the Gerudo. Her long, red hair was ornately done up in a thick braid with jewels and a golden diadem that surely signified her status as chief. Her skin tone was a light bronze and scars were evident across her luscious skin, marks of honour amongst the Gerudo. The most noteworthy feature about Nabila was the fact that her left amber eye was clouded, blinded by the world beyond the Great Desert. Not that this injury has ever dampened her ability as a fighter, in fact it has probably heightened her other senses.

"Vasaaq," Link greeted politely, although his tone clearly revealed his confusion. He really wanted to see who else stood behind Nabila but he dared not break eye contact from the chief before she did so first.

"Valqo, it is good to see you. I know that you have questions and they will be addressed soon". Nabila spoke calmly, addressing Link by the name she and the other Gerudo called him. Once Link tried to ask what it meant but he was only told that it was who he was, whatever that meant.

"Lady Nabila-"

"In due time, Valqo. Now follow us". Nabila stopped Link with her tone and the knight obediently didn't say another word. One of the guards took Epona's reins and Link glanced longingly at his mare before following Nabila. Now that she had broken eye contact, the man was able to look at the other woman who accompanied her. The Gerudo was younger than Nabila, more likely around Link's own age, and the knight had seen her a few times before. He didn't know her name but she was beautiful, that he could admit. Like all Gerudo, her red hair was as ornate as Nabila's, though it lacked the golden diadem. Her lips looked to be painted with turquoise colour, her eyes were a deep amber, while her body… Link looked away to focus on the task at hand, for he was being lead into the dwelling from which Nabila and the girl had exited from.

The dwelling was large, perhaps larger than the other dwellings but it was difficult to tell in the dim light, and once inside Link was succumbed to darkness. Until, that is, a lamp was suddenly lit and blinking against the sudden brightness Link was able to take in the interior of the building. Material was draped on on the walls along with tapestries while rugs softened the floor. A few furniture pieces were located to one side and pillows were scattered around a few tables to make the place more or less comfortable. Still, it wasn't exactly what Link had expected, for he had expected… well, something more.

Looking about, a nudge from behind caught the man off guard and he looked over his shoulder to see yet another Gerudo looming behind him and effectively blocking the entrance. Shouldering his urge to want to defend himself, Link kept his expression even and followed Nabila to the far side of the room where thicks curtains of materials covered the wall. Before he could say anything, the material was pulled aside from a hidden figure to reveal a doorway and a Gerudo standing within who was holding back the curtain. Nabila and the unnamed Gerudo proceeded forward, as did Link. Entering the hidden doorway revealed a bigger surprise, for Nabila proceeded downwards a spiralling staircase of stone. Link had no idea that there were lower levels to the fortress and why would he? Descending the stairs himself, the knight's mind began to theorize exactly how large the fortress truly was and how many levels could it extend beneath ground.

The air was cold the further they went and the light became scarce until their feet met even ground once more. The coolness made sense for a race who dwelled in a hot desert ad Link surmised that down here the temperature probably didn't change a lot. Light from a torch illuminated the space before them but it only showed that they faced a corridor. Walking forward, Link began to wonder if his presence was the cause for why the fortress was so dark and so vacant. Having an outsider inside a forbidden fortress was one thing, but another to be allowed to descend into the hidden depths, so it made sense that the Gerudo had taken measures so that his curiosity couldn't see too much. The trio more or less walked in dimness, but Link had a feeling that they were passing many doorways and other corridors. He also got the feeling that they weren't entirely alone. His honed senses told him of watchful eyes and Link was smart enough to know that if he tried to run or do anything stupid that he'd be surrounded within moments.

After walking for a few minutes, they finally rounded a corner that Link only saw because of the torch on the other side. There he saw another pair of guards before a closed door, to which they opened for their approaching chief and didn't even give Link a glance when he passed them. The room was much warmer than the hall but not as well decorated as the building at ground level. Instead only four, large pillows filled the small room and rectangular rug in the middle of the pillows. Upon two of those pillows sat two Gerudo. Link had never seen a Gerudo any older than Nabila but could tell that these women were advanced in age due to the lines in their faces and even a few white strands in their red hair. The older Gerudo both set their gazes upon Link even before he was fully in the room and instantly he felt vulnerable under their powerful stares. It was impossible to discern their expressions but Link felt as though they were stripping back his flesh in order to read his very soul.

It was rather unsettling and did not help with his confusion.

Standing there awkwardly, the yet-to-be-named Gerudo sat upon a pillow until only Link and Nabila were left standing. Behind him the door to the room closed and all eyes fell upon the Hylian.

"Take a seat on the rug, Valqo," Nabila said with a gesture towards the mat in the centre of the seating pillows, "but remove your weapons and shirt first".

Blinking at Nabila, mouth slightly agape, it took a few seconds for Link to respond. Slowly he began to undo the straps that fastened his quiver, shield and sword to his back before removing his magical pouches, and finally he started on his shoulder armour. Very much aware that four women were watching him undress very intently, Link fumbled with the clasps of his armour and fought the urge to wince when he moved his shoulder wrong. He didn't ask for help and the Gerudo did not offer it, but rather sat in observant silence as the shoulder plating was placed on the floor and Link removed his crimson cape, green tunic and chainmail. Left now with only his cotton shirt on over his trousers and boots, the man hesitated as his eyes passed between the women before taking a deep breath and he removed his shirt.

Tossing his shirt upon the pile of his other garments, the room's lamps illuminated his masculine and muscular torso, the trail of hair leading from his belly button down into his trousers, and the ugly, half-healed mar upon his toned skin where the poisoned arrow had punctured his shoulder. Feeling a bit defenceless against the intent gazes of the women, Link could do little but stand there under their scrutiny until finally Nabila spoke again.

"Now sit, voe".

Oh, right….

Link gave an apologetic smile and went over to sit upon the rug, his back to the door, so that he faced all of the women. Nabila silently went and adjusted the lamps' positions so that the majority of the light was upon Link and more specifically upon his shoulder. For the next few minutes, Link was gently pulled and prodded as the elder Gerudo examined his shoulder, not saying much save for a few words in their language to one another and only gesturing for him to raise his arm or rotate his shoulder. Link obeyed without a word, trying hard to remain calm and to not wince, though his eyes kept falling upon Nabila, who had taken her seat, and the other mysterious Gerudo. Minutes of this inspection passed and Link could not tell from the tones or expressions of the elders as to what they thought of his injury. Finally the women settled back onto their pillows and each took a turn to rely to Nabila in Gerudo their thoughts.

Link simply sat there, ignorant to what was going on, until the room fell silent and Nabila took a moment to digest the elders' conclusions.

"Sa'oten…" Link heard Naila mumble, which he knew meant something along the lines of "oh dear", which didn't bode well.

"Well?" Link pressed, his fists tightening upon his knees from his nervousness.

Nabila looked up and locked onto his eyes, her expression unreadable. "I promised you answers, Valqo, and I shall give some to you. We do not know all but I believe that we just might be able to help you".

A smile breached Link's lips and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He kept his gaze upon Nabila but giddiness brimmed within his mind at the notion of finally getting some answers.

"Now, I will speak of what we know first and only after may you ask questions. There is… a lot and some will be difficult for you to understand". Crossing her arms, Nabila narrowed her eyes very slightly and her tone changed slightly too, "What I am to tell is private Gerudo culture, our culture, and matters that should not be shared with outsiders, especially a voe. However, circumstances tell a different story and you deserve to know all after what you have been through. You will swear on the name of the Desert Goddess that all that is heard and revealed while you are here shall be kept. These are Gerudo secrets and you will protect them with your blood".

Nabila's threat was clear and Link didn't hesitate to nod and respond, "I swear... I mean that I swear on the name of the Desert Goddess that what you have to say will not leave this room".

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Nabila studied the Hylian man for a few moments more before finally she began. "That poison in your shoulder, the Atishokull, comes from a rare plant found only here in the desert. The plant is called the Atishala flower, which means "hidden fire", for it only blooms in certain conditions. This flower has great bulbs as part of its body and these can be filled with a nectar. It is from this nectar that Atishokull may be procured, but it is a timely process and only through correct ways can the poison be made. If errors are made, the resulting poison will do nothing but cause sickness for a few days. The Gerudo only make this poison for two reasons: one, as punishment for the most heinous of acts and two, for our kings. As I sure that you are aware, a voe born into Gerudo is very rare and happens only once every hundred years or so. With the birth of this voe, he is our king and we are loyal to him. During the times where there is no king, a chief leads the people and this role is passed from mother to daughter".

Nabila paused to gesture to the younger woman beside her as she said, "This is my daughter, Mahila, and she will become chief once I have joined the Goddess or step down. Though if a king comes to us before that happens, then she will bear his daughters once he comes of age if she is still fertile. Our last king was…" Nabila hesitated once again only to spit aside on the ground and the other women followed suit, much to Link's surprise. "Ganondorf Dragmire". The name was spoken as it was a dirty word, as if it was a struggle to say, but Link also noted how there was a sad tone underneath the vile that he could not quite place. "That name is forbidden to speak openly amongst us for the shame that he brought to our tribe. Over a century ago, our last king had sworn allegiance to the Hylian king, but a plot was revealed that our king intended to seize the Sacred Realm. This was proven to be true when our king rallied us to invade against the Hylians and the Sacred Realm".

The room became awful quiet and Link noticed how all of the women's eyes were downcast and how the elders were mumbling under their breath, as if in prayer. "This is our greatest shame, but we follow our king no matter his orders. Still, we Gerudo were banished from Hyrule for our crimes and our king was sentenced to execution by the Ancient Sages. He did not die but was banished to the Twilight Realm and we, his tribe were left to struggle and die in the outer lands with no promise of a king as one cannot be born when another lives. Then you, Valqo, hero of the Hylians, finally killed him five years ago".

It was a lot to take in for Link, though a lot of this he knew. Still, hearing it come the Gerudo's perspective was interesting and he was still waiting for how the history of Ganondorf had anything to do with the poison in his veins. As if she could read his thoughts Nabila raised a brow and continued her tale, "With our cursed king dead, a new one will soon be born, we are sure of it. With this birth, new Atishokull will need to be made as it is a test that all our kings must overcome. It is strength to withstand the brutality of the Atishokull, for its fire and ice can be deadly. A king only has to ingest a couple of drops but that is enough for pain and madness to overtake him for three days. You, on the other hand, took in much more than a couple of drops yet were only asleep for a five days. You, voe, should be dead, and I want you to tell me why".

Suddenly it was Link's turn to talk and with all eyes on him, he blurted out the question he'd been holding on his tongue, "Why was Ganondorf your cursed king?"

A vague look of surprise flashed in Nabila's eyes when Link didn't immediately answer her request. When she frowned, Link thought that perhaps she wouldn't answer his question, but it came as a shock with the elder to his left replied in her stead. "Ganondorf was stolen from us. Not by you, voe, but by a darkness that will forever shame Gerudo. A darkness called Ganon… It infected our king and stole his soul, leaving a Gerudo vessel for it to control. The king who Ganondorf should have been was murdered long before he could hold a sword".

The look of astonishment could not be hidden from Link's expression and he took a few good moments to digest what the elder's, heavily accented words meant. "Ganondorf…. was innocent?"

"No," came Nabila's sharp reply, "there was no Ganondorf, only Ganon. The child who was born Ganondorf never lived, there was only the evil of Ganon filling his body, practicing dark magic, corrupting Gerudo, and gaining strength to take the Sacred Realm. If it was not for a Hylian boy who warned the king of Hyrule of that monster's plans, then I am sure that all of Hyrule would have been doomed".

A Hylian boy… Nabila's words brought forth the Hero of Time's tale that he had told Link all those years ago in the Temple of Time. He had warned his princess of the threat of Ganondorf after travelling back through time… It all made sense now. Still, grasping the concept that Ganondorf wasn't all to blame for his actions, that there wasn't a "Ganondorf" exactly, and that the Gerudo had all been tricked more or less… those were difficult truths to accept. Wetting his lips, Link took a deep breath and formed his next question carefully, "So the Gerudo being banished-?"

"Was our fate and our punishment. We did not stop the evil that we saw in our king years prior to our attack on Hyrule, that or we did not wish to see it. We will bear this shame forever. No chief shall ever forget". Another silence filled the room as everyone seemed to take in the grim information. The Gerudo chief was the first to break the silence when she repeated herself in a stern tone, "Now tell me, voe, how are you alive after facing the Atishokull? You are Hylian, you lack Gerudo strength, yet you survived what would have killed four of our kings I am sure. Why you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't believe that I ought to be alive myself. What happened to me… I've been having trouble understanding any of it".

The Gerudo regarded him with intent interest, so Link took a deep breath and licked his lips before he delved into his tale. He told of how the queen and him had been out for a snow-day ride when they were ambushed. He recalled moment to moment of him being hit by the arrow and the burning pain that began to pulse from it. Having never been a good speaker, Link struggled to put his memories into words but he managed at least to try and relate how his whole body became consumed in fire, how the arrow was removed, and how the others felt him as cold rather than feverish. At points he had to pause to enable Nabila to rely what he said in her language for the elders to better understand.

Pausing once more, the knight found himself at the point where in his story the poison and fire within his veins had begun to change him into a wolf and he wavered whether or not he should tell them. Instead, he chose to simply state that the poison really affected him physically, changing him even, until suddenly everything stopped.

"I just… one moment I was screaming, the next... time had stopped. I saw the queen through the fog of my fever, could feel my body again, was aware of where I was, and in that instant I thought I was going to be fine. But then… then, I… I was pulled away, violently. In an instant it felt as if I was yanked from the bed down towards darkness, as if some giant hand had grabbed me and stole me away".

Eyes narrowing, Link had been so absorbed with recalling his experience that he failed to notice that his hands had begun to shake and that his shoulder wound was burning. Placing his right palm over the wound, the hero looked up through narrowed, determined eyes directly at Nabila and with a tone torn between desperation and bewilderment he uttered, "I woke in a realm of grey, a Dark Realm, where I was without any recollection of who I was. There was no colour, no life, in that place. I was hunted. I was chased down by these demonic wolf-beasts and was met by…" A violent shiver stole the words from his lips and Link gritted his teeth as the pain in his shoulder intensified.

Anger was beginning to raise in him and Link broke his gaze with the women to look back at the Master Sword. "I met myself in that place. A dark version… my mirror image. Before he could reach me, however, I jumped into a sea of pure blackness and I nearly drowned if I weren't saved-"

Catching himself from about to say too much, the knight bit his lip and looked back at the Gerudo. The women watching him bore expressions impossible for him to read. His anger began to bubble and it took every inch of his self-control to not raise his voice. "I was saved because I am the Saviour of Hyrule, that is all I can say. Now, tell me the truth: what happened to me? If anyone would know why I'm not dead, it's you".

His question wasn't directed at no one in particular but at the Gerudo in general. If the anger inside of him hadn't strangled his calm sense of reason, perhaps Link would have realized that his wording was not the most eloquent and might sound like he was blaming the tribeswomen. After all, it had been their poison that had done all of this to him, so surely what he had experienced they knew why it had happened. Looking from face to face, inscrutable expression to expression, the knight finally managed to pour some water on his anger and his tone began to bleed desperation.

"Please. Just tell me…. What was that place? It haunts me. I can still see in my dreams or even during the day in the shadows when I recall it. I have not told anyone about this, not even the queen". Gripping his wounded shoulder, Link slowly pulled his hand away to see fresh blood upon his hand and he miserably regarded the crimson smeared across his palm. "It… it frightens me". Finally those words were spoken and Link shivered, though it wasn't exactly the place he was referring to any longer. As he stared at the red of his own blood, a face flashed in his mind causing him to flinch. Shutting his eyes and closing his fist tightly to hide the blood, Link focused all of his energy to rid his mind of that face but even from afar, eerie red eyes mocked him.

"We know of this place that you speak of".

"Or rather, we have heard of such a place".

Snapping his eyes open, Link looked between both of the elderly women until the one on his right sighed. "It is a cursed place and one that can only be reached by those touched with a dark curse".

"A curse?" Link repeated, his heart hammering all of a sudden.

The woman only calmly nodded, though when she continued her tone held a melancholy tone. "We do not speak of this. This dark knowledge is only passed down from chief to chief and the elders of the Gerudo, for it is not for the ears of youth". The woman glanced at Mahila before continuing. "It's said, that if the Atishokull was to be tainted by dark magic, that the poison could be used as the most darkest of curses. Not only would a person suffer from the poison, but also a fate worse than death. For you see, this poison with its dark magic can take a person's very spirit and trap it in a place where no light or hope or even time can survive. A place of eternal suffering".

Folding her hands, the woman gave Link a very serious look as she said slowly, "The attempt to make such a poison is forbidden. The rites of how are long lost. For generations we were lead to believe that it was impossible to achieve, yet here you are. Your spirit was stolen from this realm and nearly suffered a truly terrible fate, but you survived. How very interesting".

The elder sat back and her expression softened with true interest. Link only blinked at her, his expression indescribable, as he watched her turn to Nabila and simply nod. The chief of the Gerudo tapped her fingers upon her arms for a few seconds before smirking.

"Very interesting indeed. I cannot recall a time in our history when a voe or vai has survived such an amount of Atishokull you endured, let alone tainted with dark magic. You, Valqo, are ever surprising and I believe your words". Cocking her brow upwards, Nabila leaned over and whispered some words to her daughter who then wordlessly rose and walked over towards Link. His mind still reeling, the knight only watched the beautiful Gerudo come near him and in his moment of shock, he didn't even react or blush when she kneeled behind him.

"As I said before," Nabila continued, "Atishokull is meant for our kings and our criminals, but it is not supposed to be a means of death, only trial or punishment. As you are no criminal, your only offence it seems would be that you are a Hylian voe, and you are no Gerudo king…"

The snap of Nabila's fingers echoed in the small room and so many things happened at once. Strong hands suddenly gripped Link's shoulders and he was pulled back down onto the mat roughly, pain shooting his shoulder from the assault. Before he could fight back, Nabila shot forwards and Link's blush finally woke in full when the Gerudo chief pinned him down with her strength, her smirk mocking him. Her body was fully upon his and he was very much aware just how strong her legs and arms were when he tried to move his but couldn't.

"What the fuck- Hey! What's going on! Get off of me! What are you-!"

Link's words were cut short when Mahila took the opportunity of his shouting to jam a thick cloth between his teeth, stopping him to form words. His eyes were wild and wide, anger and confusion fuelled his struggles, and the more he did the more his wound bled and burned. He could feel that dark anger rising in him once again and the knight began to shout against his gag. Turning his head, the hero managed to glimpse the hilt of his sword and he willed it towards him before Mahila yanked his head back to keep it still. His fury and his fire was rising in him and his muscles began to bulge with strain, so much that Nabila had to push back much to her surprise.

While this sudden assault was going on, the elder Gerudo had been off busy in one of the corners, their backs turned towards Link's predicament until one came over to them. Catching her movements, the Hylian's enraged eyes turned deadly and his shouts became louder. Something in him, something dark, was whispering in the back of his mind amidst his screams that he should not allow that woman anywhere near him. His struggles increased tenfold and holding him down became a struggle into itself for Nabila and Mahila. Gritting her teeth in effort, the chief finally shouted something in Gerudo and the door burst open and five Gerudo warriors burst in. Three women immediately committed themselves to holding down Link's limbs while the other two stood by the door, their scimitars drawn.

Gnawing at his gag, deep growls began to emit from Link's chest and his expression was one of murder, his eyes intent on the elder who was now kneeling by his bleeding shoulder. Mahila's expression was one of fright but a sharp word from her mother steeled her and she held down the man's head as his muffled curses, shouts and growls intensified. Unbeknownst to the persons of the room, the Master Sword began to shine within its sheath and it called out to its master, who only screamed in rage, pain, and futility against his captors. The elder at his side remained seemingly unfazed by his commotion as her gaze was locked onto the ugly and bleeding wound disfiguring his left shoulder. With her so near, all of Link's efforts twisted towards her in desperate, malicious attempts to scare her away. The elder barely glanced at him she was so focused and after accessing the damage she revealed the item she'd been holding and true terror and wrath emitted from Link's conquered mind.

What she held look like a dried out, translucent gourd of some sort, with its body curved to make a natural handle and it bulged outwards like a squash would. Above the bulge was a long thorn that seemed to be a part of the entire plant. The Hylian had no idea what that thing was but the fire that had consumed him once again seem to know and he thrashed more than ever to try and scare away the woman, openly trying to do her harm.

A short, sharp command came from the elder and Nabila changed her hand's position in order to try and keep his shoulder down and somewhat still. Everyone was ignoring Link's screams, his enraged protests, his muffled threats. Whatever had taken over his mind, whatever had been hiding in the poison that remained in his system eyed the object in the elder's hands with hate and frustration. In a voice that was darker than his own, Link began to laugh against his gag just as the elder suddenly stabbed the thorn directly into his arrow wound.

The scream that filled the room wasn't entirely Link's, for his own was mixed with such hatred and malice that even some of the Gerudo warriors flinched. The elder remained calm in her procedure, repositioning her object so that the the bulge was directly overhead where the thorn was impaled into the knight's wound. With a calloused hand she squeezed the bulge and liquid oozed from the thorn into Link's blood stream.

The more liquid that entered him the more Link began to quiet down, his eyelids fluttering from exhaustion and his body was slick with sweat. When it seemed that all of the object liquid had been squeezed from the bulge, the elder let it go and the suction created began to suck liquid and blood back from the Hylian's shoulder. Except now, however, where the liquid had originally been clear, blackened blood began to refill the vessel. By the time it was full Link had quieted down. His breathing was erratic, his muscles were tense, but finally his mind was clear. The Master Sword also lost its shine and Link blinked with clarity as the elder pulled free the thorn from his wound.

Quickly, the elder stood and hurried over to where the other elder remained by the wall. The source of the warmth of the room was clear from Link's cloudy peripheral, for it turned out that there was a small alcove hidden in the wall that housed a stone furnace. The second elder had been tending the fire this entire time, so that when the object was brought to it the fire was stoked hot and ready. Without hesitation the object was thrown into the fire and the door to the furnace was closed. Almost immediately a menacing, echoed scream filled the room as the object burned with blackened smoke rising from the furnace up through a series of chimneys until it met the night air. The scream shifted into an evil chortle before finally fading off as the last of the liquid was burned away.

The room was left quiet save for the heavy breathing of the Gerudo and Link. One by one the women hesitantly released their holds upon the Hylian at Nabila's nods until finally the chief removed herself from upon Link and only Mahila remained kneeling to hold his head. She removed his gag and Link coughed before taking a deep, unsteady breath. His hair was slick with sweat, as was the rest of him, and his entire left arm was splattered with his blood.

"Well? How do you feel, voe?"

The question came so casually that it took a moment for Link to register it and to access exactly how he felt. With a couple blinks, a small smile appeared on his face. "I feel… better. Better than I have for a long time. The pain… it's gone, the fire is gone".

Smiling wider, the knight began to laugh out of pure relief and exhaustion. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief from the Gerudo and Nabila gestured for her warriors to leave so that only herself her daughter, the elders and Link remained once again. His laughter died off into another cough and Link settled against his pillow, which turned out to be Mahila's kneeled lap. In his current state, he really didn't care even to blush. It was comfortable, after all.

Moving his head, Link turned to see his wound and he blinked in amazement when he that that the angry, red tendrils that had adorned his wound for weeks had vanished. The injury finally looked healthy and the hero knew that it would heal properly now.

"That was… wow". Link began, puffing out a breath that ended in a dry chuckle. "You could have given me some warning, you know," he said in a half-serious, half-joking tone up to Nabila, who only settled her hand upon her hip and shrugged.

"We only planned this just in case, to be prepared for anything. It was not until you confirmed your curse that we knew we had to react and in order to do so we could not give the darkness inside you any warning as to what was coming".

"I think that if it wasn't for your sword protecting you, with its bane of evil power, that the curse inside of you would have eaten away at your spirit until only darkness remained. Whoever orchestrated for that arrow to be fired at you, had been planning this attack for a long time I fear".

Link looked over at one of the elders as she spoke, the woman who had extracted the position from him, and his expression turned serious.

"If it was even me who was the target," he said quietly, more to himself than anyone. Zelda and him had been alone when they were attacked and he had forced her to flee before the arrow was fired, so how could he be sure that the arrow and this cursed poison hadn't been intended for her instead? The thought caused his stomach to twist. With that thought weighing heavy in his mind, Link finally decided that he had been resting enough and began to sit up. Firm hands immediately came upon his shoulders, albeit gently, and at first he thought that Mahila was going to pull him back. Instead, she aided him to sit up and Link turned to give her a grateful half-smile.

Sitting up made his head fuzzy a bit, but that was from the blood loss. The man took a moment to examine his wound. While it looked messy, he could tell how much better it looked. He didn't even mind that it was still seeping blood a bit. Further examining the area around the wound gently with his right hand, Link directed a question to Nabila or either of the elders.

"How did you know this would work?"

"We didn't".

Link managed to catch Nabila's shrug and he realized that she was completely serious. "You didn't know…?"

"No, but we had a vague idea as to how to extract Atishokull from blood so we tried that and…. well, it looks as though that it removed the dark magic curse as well".

Blinking up at the woman with his mouth hanging open a bit, Nabila simply smirked at him before turning to her elders, "Sarqso, vaba, sarqso. You may leave now. You too, Mahila, wait outside. I'd like to speak with the voe alone".

All three women nodded to their chief before silently standing and exited the room. With the door shut once more, the room was silent while Nabila and Link regarded each other. After a solid five minutes, it was Nabila who sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, slowly massaging a tight muscle there.

"You have put me in a difficult position, Valqo…."

"I don't understand," Link replied, a question in his voice.

"Well, let me put it simply," Nabila said with an arch in her brow. "You are the only voe I have ever heard of to survive such a quantity of Atishokull, more than even one of our kings would have taken. On top of that, that Atishokull was cursed. Yet, you survived. You… are a very interesting voe and that puts me in an…. unusual position".

"And… what does that mean?" Link pressed again, feeling uncomfortable to how Nabila was eyeing him and he suddenly became well aware that he was still shirtless.

"No outsider has been permitted into our ancestral fortress or joined our ranks. Only a voe born of Gerudo has known our secrets, but you… You have proved to bear strength that might even surpass the strength of Gerudo. It is this strength that I… admire".

A smirk appeared on her ruby-coloured lips and Link responded with a bright blush in his cheeks. For the second time tonight, he felt very vulnerable. "Umm, thank you…" he said cautiously, eyeing the woman nervously and knowing full well that in his weakened state he wouldn't be able to fight her off single-handedly.

A laugh burst from Nabila's lips at seeing his nervous expression and Link jumped in surprised. Wincing at the burst of pain from his shoulder, the knight kept his eyes on the Gerudo chief through narrowed eyes and the amused and interested expression he saw in her didn't ease his worry.

A moment or two later, Nabila slightly nodded as if she had decided something and began to remove a pendant from around her neck. Once removed, she tossed the necklace casually at Link, who caught it was ease. Raising a brow at the woman, who continued to smile confidently, the Hylian looked at the pendant in his hand. It was heavy and fit neatly within his palm and it was easy to see that it was the Gerudo emblem inlaid with gold and a couple precious gems.

Confused, Link looked back up at Nabila and she eyes read seriousness while she retained his casual smile. "You have more than proven yourself as being far from useless, which I can describe any other voe who is not our kings. That medallion will tell any Gerudo of this. As long as you keep that on your person, you are welcome here amongst us. Consider it… your pass to the entire fortress and you may now train as one of us and learn from us, sword and customs. My daughter, Mahila, will be your guide and she will train you as you wish it. She will always be with you. For all intensive purposes, you are Gerudo, and are the first voe to be considered so who is not our king. This is a rare and great honour".

Smiling smugly, Nabila watched as her declaration sunk in with Link and how eyes searched the pendant in his hand as his mind registered his new status. Slowly he slipped the pendant over his head and let fall upon his bare chest; the metal felt warm against his skin.

Satisfied with his silent acceptance, Nabila stood and declared, "As chief of the Gerudo, you Link of Hyrule, warrior of the Hylian queen, hero of the land, and champion of the Atishokull, I declare you officially as Valqo of the Gerudo. You may go as you please, learn as you wish, and bed any vai who accepts your lust in this fortress".

That last part caused Link's face to go completely red, earning him another laugh from the woman. Giving him a wink from her good eye, Nabila walked past the dumbfounded Hylian to knock on the door. It opened and she exited, only for Mahila to re-enter. Link was still registering everything when the younger Gerudo came to stand over him and he finally heard her speak.

"Valqo, hurry and collect your things. I am to take you to your room and heal you.

////

"Here, drink this. It will help with your pain and relax your mind".

Comfortably seated upon a low sofa, Link's arm had been washed in sweet-smelling, healing liquids and bound with herbal leaves to help close the wound. His personal quarters had obviously been prearranged and it was clear to Link now that Nabila had planned for his entry into the Gerudo since hearing of his survival over the Atishokull. Mahila had already assured him that he was to receive and experience every luxury and opportunity open to any Gerudo and that to every woman in the fortress, he was now their equal. This honour had never been given before to an outsider, so there would be some time for the Gerudo to adjust, but apparently the entire tribe had been involved with the decision over the past few weeks so they all knew of his acceptance into their tribe.

Taking the cup offered from Mahaila, Link smiled gratefully and eyed the exotic smelling liquid. It was warm and there was a hint of herbs in its scent. Trusting that the Gerudo didn't poison their comrades, Link drank the tonic down and coughed. It tasted awful. A small smile appeared on Mahila's lips, the first that Link had seen, and she set down the tray she'd just brought in. Link saw bowls of honey-covered fruit, roasted mushrooms, and a bowl with water and cloth in it.

"Thanks," Link said, eyeing the fruit.

"Sarqso," Mahila interrupted, her voice holding a correcting tone.

"Sorry?"

"Since you are of the Gerudo now, my vama, mother, Nabila, has instructed that I aid you in properly learning our language". Mahila spoke as she took the wetted cloth and began to wipe away the dried sweat from his brow, earning a blush from Link as he listened to her. "We know your language, Hylian, but it is proper for the use of our words now that you are one of us". Mahila spoke as any instructor would and Link nodded in understanding.

"Sarqso," he repeated obediently, smiling when he saw Mahila nod in approval as she replaced the cloth back in the bowl. Settling back against the sofa's back, Link took a deep breath and let his eyes wander around his room. It was small, on the same floor where his poison had been extracted, and was moderately decorated with rugs, tapestries and a couple pieces of furniture including the sofa and a bed. Mahila had shown him where his own small furnace was located behind a hidden panel in the wall and how he could feed it with a long-burning desert plant to keep the room decently warm. The room was lit with a few candles, casting a dim warmth to fill room while keeping shadows in the corners. The liquid's aftertaste had turned sweet on his tongue and already he could feel a fogginess creeping into his mind as the herbs' effects began to seep into his system.

"This is unreal…" he muttered, not really meaning to say it out loud.

Mahila perked a brow at him before kneeling next to him on the floor so that their eyes were almost at equal height. "You must have questions," she stated softly, and Link slowly nodded.

"Yeah… but I don't even know where to begin anymore". Running his hand over his face, a wave of fuzziness washed over him and he sunk deeper into the sofa.

"Then perhaps I could ask you something," Mahila said slowly, before she cast her eyes aside when Link looked at her. "You are… the first voe I have ever met," she revealed, "and… I cannot help but wonder if all voe are like you".

"Like me how?" Link asked, thinking of how earlier Nabila made it clear that Gerudo generally thought that all men were useless in some shape or another. "How old are you, Mahila?"

Remaining quiet, Link watched with interest as Mahila actually blushed and she kept her gaze off of him. Just as he was about to push further, she turned to him and spoke, "I am seventeen. Do all voe look like you?"

Caught off guard but her rushed question, Link stumbled with a reply as he looked at her. She was seventeen? He thought her to be older, not six years younger than him. Considering her question, Link looked down at himself. He had still to put on a shirt, since Mahila had to bandage his arm, so his toned torso was free for Mahila's eyes and well… Another wave of fogginess rushed into Link's mind and as if on its own account, his mouth spoke, "I am an above average example, I guess".

The Gerudo's blush only intensified before she took a deep breath and it was clear that she was trying to calm herself. "It is mandatory for Gerudo to learn of voe. We are prepared for when we are to leave the tribe to find…" Mahila paused to find the word before she continued, "partners. Still, voe are to not be trusted, but they are necessary for the Gerudo to bear children. When a vai sees a voe she likes, she can claim him and this is respected so only that voe with father a vehvi, a child, with that vai".

"Oh…" came Link's simple reply, the fog in his mind growing, but he knew that he somewhat knew this already. He had heard rumours that members of the tribe would seek out "boyfriends" amongst the Hylians in order to get pregnant and it seemed that those rumours were true. This would also explain how in the last five years new babies have been born to the Gerudo and why some soldiers stationed at the desert's entrance have asked to remain there. But, still… "Why are you telling me this?"

Mahila took a moment to think, as if she wasn't quite sure herself, before she stated, "You are to learn of our culture and I am telling you that any other voe would be sought out beyond the fortress. But you are different, you are here among us, so you must know our ways".

"Yeah… Nabila had said-"

"Lady Nabila," Mahila sternly corrected.

"Oh, right, Lady Nabila did say something right before left…. something about my lust or whatever". With each passing moment, Link's tongue seemed to become looser and the comfortable fog in his head and erasing all of his bashfulness. Actually, he was feeling very relaxed and warm, his eyes half-lidded and a smirk was peeking from his lips.

"I have been warned of a voe's lust, that it is his weakness".

"I guess it can be. I wouldn't know". Shrugging, Link turned a heavy gaze upon his companion and Mahila gave him a questioning look.

"Explain your meaning," she replied.

"Men can be lustful bastards but that has never been me. True I've felt lust but… I mean, yeah I guess… Yeah". Shaking his head to try and clear it, a small voice asked Link from the back of his mind as to why he was openly saying all of this stuff but his words just kept coming out. "I've thought about women, what man hasn't? And yeah, Ilia and I fooled around but nothing too serious. I mean, we did stuff, lots I guess... but not sex. And when I completed my knighthood, the guys sent a girl to my room and that was fun, but nothing big came of it. A blowjob and, don't tell anyone but the girl was so much better at it than Ilia was. I mean, I didn't sleep with her or any girl for that matter. I wanted to, or at least thought about it. It'd be easy because, well I'm a big deal in Hyrule. So many women want me, I've heard it all. And, don't get me wrong, I have thoughts and I have urges but... umm, but I think that the reason I haven't had sex is because… Ah… well it's because I have a lot of responsibilities. Being a hero, being Hyrule's Saviour, being a knight, being the guard of Zelda, and being the Gerudo ambassador, I don't have time for marriage and kids and settling down and… oh man I feel good".

Link's words were spilling out fasting than his tongue could form them. He had always been such a private and quiet person, yet here he was spilling his guts about his sexual feats and fears to a woman he'd met that night. He was a virgin, something that a lot of people probably didn't know, and it was true that it stemmed from his fear of impregnating a woman when he had far greater responsibilities to bear. Heroes didn't settle down, he's known this since he was laying in the goat field in Ordon Village five years ago, and he didn't have any intention to do so anytime soon. Sex… yeah he's wanted to have it, what man wouldn't? And he's had plenty of opportunities but they've just ended in him receiving a blowjob and that would satisfy his lust for the moment. He's gotten practice with how to pleasure a woman, starting with Ilia, but he'd never boast at being good at it. That came with practice and he was out fo practice, for sure. Besides… maybe he was just waiting for that special someone to sleep with for the first time, someone he truly care about, someone like...

"So…. you have never been with a vai?" Mahila spoke slowly, interrupting his thoughts.

Link shook his head with a groggy grin. "No, but don't tell anyone. I don't want people to talk. One day I will, probably... if I'm drunk enough and can get out of my head or if it's..."

The Gerudo smiled at this and she watched Link for a moment, his head slightly rolling back and the muscles in his body had lost their tension: the liquid's effects had fully kicked in. Allowing her eyes to scroll down his body, a blush appeared in her cheeks and she took a steadying breath. Mahila had been waiting for the liquid to take affect and now seemed to be the time. The woman went from her kneel upon the floor to sit on the edge of the sofa in one fluid motion. Link slowly turned to look at her as she eased herself to lounge against the back of the sofa, turned towards him, so that her body was pressed against his.

"I promise not to tell," she said softly and Link raised a brow.

Beyond his cloudy awareness, the warmth from the liquid had gathered in his loins to create a tell-tale bulge, though Mahila surely had noticed. She leaned closer to him so that her sweet-smelling breath warmed his face and Link's heart quickened. He knew that it had been some time that a woman had been so close to him and that he should feel embarrassed but he didn't and for some reason he didn't care.

Her fingers reached over to trail over the emblem of the Gerudo, the pendant that was her mother's which Link now wore. Biting her lip, Mahila looked into Link's and she spoke in a quiet voice, "You are so strong, as strong as a Gerudo king. All Gerudo will want to claim you".

"Is that right?" Link replied in a hot whisper, his heart hammering and his eyes focusing on the Gerudo's beauty. He hadn't noticed before but now, in this light, her being so close… he wanted to touch her so bad.

"Do you wish me closer?" she asked softly.

"Yes".

"Will you do as I say?"

"Yes".

"Do you wish to have me?"

"Yes".

Mahila smirked at his husky words. She ran her hand over Link's bare chest and she felt him shiver with anticipation. His abdominal muscles were hard and feeling them caused Mahila to catch her breath. She's heard from other women of how to be with a man, had learned from her classes of what to do, but now she was here she could feel fear itch the back of her mind. Mahila jumped when his hand came to her hair and he began to pull her in close. Mahila felt herself hesitate, her resolve wavering, but that all melted when it was Link who came in to gently kiss her. There were so many warning stories of voe, how they could be brutes and animals, yet here was the strongest of them all, for he had surpassed the Atisholkull and Dark Realm, and his kiss was so sweet and innocent.

Kissing him back, Mahila deepened their kiss as Link put his arms around her to pull her even closer.


	10. Chapter Ten: Proposition

Hungry fingers searched the flesh of her back and Mahila shivered from the unfamiliar sensation. Lips continued to kiss her neck as she caught her breath and sweat gathered upon her brow from the heat of the moment. She felt Link's other hand upon her thick braid and he took hold of it as if to anchor her closer while he continued to pepper her neck with feathery kisses. Their entire alluring session had only begun a few minutes ago, but the heat stirring in her body was making it difficult for Mahila to keep track of the time. She had never felt this way before, the way her body trembled at the man's kisses, how her breath kept catching in her throat or how her body unintentionally leaned more upon his.

The way he was making her feel hadn't been a part of the plan.

His hand upon her hair gently coaxed her to face him once more and Link planted a passionate and generous kiss on her lips. Mahila kissed back, eyes closed, and she slid her hand from his bare pectoral to the nape of his neck. She both felt and heard the male moan deeply in his throat as she felt his fingers smooth her skin beneath her top. His fevered kisses and seductive hands kept her close to him, so that Mahila was halfway lying on top of him. She had managed to keep her legs on the sofa, in case she needed the leverage. The way he was holding her really gave the Gerudo an idea to just how strong he really was and also how hard his toned muscles could become when he gently gripped her. Thus far his hands had not strayed to anywhere but her back, face, and arms and to this Mahila was surprised.

Men were supposed to be such savage, greedy creatures while women were the passionate, sensitive ones. The Gerudo were tightly knit and pleasure found from the body was encouraged to be explored from a young age. It wasn't unusual for two Gerudo to develop special relationships and bond in which the exploration of their bodies was an aspect of those relationships. To the Gerudo, there were nothing wrong with experiencing what they perceived as being completely natural, finding strength in embracing the exploration of personal pleasure, as long as it was kept to private quarters and did not interfere with training or study. Most of these relationships came to a natural end once a vai began to seek voe in order to bear children, but it wasn't unusual for two Gerudo to retain this bond for many years even through child rearing. Mahila once had such a relationship when she had been younger, but not since her tribe had returned to the desert, so she knew what the arousal her body was telling her. It was also customary for Gerudo within these special relationships to prepare their bodies for a voe with the aid of smooth, phallic shaped tools the Gerudo called "priaps," or more commonly known as dildos. Gerudo utilized priaps not only for pleasure but also to prepare their bodies for the entrance of a voe, so that a Gerudo's first claim would not be painful. Gerudo regarded pain quite seriously and to be hurt by a voe's sword would rouse embarrassment and shame upon a Gerudo so they took their sexual practice seriously.

Any train of thought that might have momentarily distracted her crashed and burned when Link suddenly sucked her lower lip between his, causing a surprise and breathy moan to escape from her throat. Pulling away from him only for him to follow to continue his kiss, the Gerudo trembled and a wave of heat crashed against her senses. Link kissed so much differently than how Mahila had been kissed before by her fellow Gerudo.

This was getting a bit out of hand.

Breaking the kiss completely, Mahila gathered her wits, leaned back, and opened her eyes to look down at the man. He lay there with his lips were slightly parted, his eyes barely open, and his breath was hot upon her skin. No more did he resemble the frightening creature that had fought against five Gerudo who held him down, nor did he retain the warrior trait he was known for. In that moment, with his features darkened by the shadows of the candles and eyes narrowed from the heat of their tryst, he looked mysterious and intoxicated. A moment later he seemed to register that she had pulled away and slowly he shifted his dreamlike gaze upon her face. Moving his hand from her hair to her cheek, Mahila watched as he blinked as if to try and clear his fog-thick head, but his blinking ended with the closure of his eyes.

"Zel…"

The sound came from under his breath in such a breathless whisper that Mahila wasn't completely sure if he had spoken anything at all. Creasing her brows with confusion, Mahila felt his hand fall off the side and watched his head roll back against the back of the sofa. Remaining where she was for a moment longer, one hand upon the man's torso, she regarded his unconscious state under his breathing evened out with slumber before taking a deep breath. Shaking her head to rid herself of the lingering heat in her senses, Mahila stood and calmly went over to the bed to retrieve its blanket. Returning to the sleeping Hylian, she gently draped the material over his body.

Without another glance at him, she gathered up the tray she had brought in with her, blew out the candles, and exited the room. The door shut behind her with a slight click and Mahila caught sight of the figure standing on the other side of the dimly lit hall, leaning against a wall. Even in the shadows Mahila instantly knew who the Gerudo was.

"Sav'orr, Vama," she greeted with a slight bow of her head in respect for her chief, switching from Hylian to her own language.

"Sav'orr, vehvi," Nabila returned as she stepped out form the shadows. The chief's expression was hard and serious and it was clear that for some time she'd been on edge. "Tell me what occurred with the voe," Nabile continued in Gerudo. "You were in there too long and it was much too quiet".

Mahila took a breath and glanced at the door, "I understand your concerns, Vama, and your plan was sound. As for taking too long, the drug took longer to take full effect than we anticipated. The way the voe reacted during the poison extraction… was-was terrifying, and-"

"And I am so proud of you for agreeing to going through with this possibly dangerous mission," Nabila interjected.

"It was my duty," Mahila replied, a smile on her lips at her mother's praise, "but it was all unnecessary".

"Nothing is unnecessary if it means the safety of the tribe," Nabila pointed out before she picked up a piece of fruit from her daughter's tray and popped it into her mouth.

"I know, which is why when you suggested that we drug Valqo to test if any wickedness remained in him I knew that I needed to do my part as future chief".

"So it went well?" Nabila asked, slowly chewing.

"Yes…." Mahila trailed, a blush blooming in her cheeks as she tried to retain her serious expression. "As you expected, it did not take long for the herbs to take effect with his blood loss. His senses waned as did his shields and soon truth was spilling from his lips. When I was sure that he was fully induced, I, umm… I tried as you said, to seduce him. It worked…"

Mahila hesitated, trying to find the words, and feeling the full gaze of her mother whose expression remained ever-unchanging. "Go on," Nabila gently pushed, seemingly unfazed by the content of the conversation.

"Yes, well I got close to him, spoke words of heat, and he was willing. I remembered your instructions, to plant seeds of desire into his head and to make sure that he was fully under the control of the drug in case I would need to fight him off. He tried no such thing. Even when the truths of his sexual history spilled passed his lips, he did not pursue me. Rather, he waited until I made the first move before he kissed me. When he did so, I felt no violence or malice behind his intentions, so hints of darkness as you said there could be".

"It is very true, vehvi, that voe are at their most wicked when they have a vai alone, especially a young and innocent one". Nabila mulled over her daughter's words for a moment before she nodded. "Then what happened? Why did it take you so long to exit? Did you claim him?"

"No, Vama, no…." Mahila's words came too quick and she saw her mother smile ever so knowingly. Blushing hard, Mahila creased her brow and raised her chin, "I did no such thing, but it was his strength that kept me. The drug should have made him sleep much sooner than it did, even in his weakened condition. This voe is very strong, much more than you anticipated, though his kisses and touch do not suggest this. They were… tender yet hungry, as if he had starved himself of affection".

"Hm," Nabila said simply, glancing at the closed door, though Mahila could see that her mother was impressed. "He is strong indeed, this I knew from the moment I saw him. It is to be expected from the Hylian's favourite hero. If you were to claim him," Nabila turned to her daughter, "then I would approve. Any vehvi he gives to you would be strong I am sure, perhaps even our next king". Crossing her arms, the chief raised a brow in amusement. "Would it not be poetic if the Saviour of Hyrule, the slayer of our Cursed King, fathered our next? But, the choice is up to you, my vehvi".

Nabila turned back to her young and blushing daughter and she saw that the man had already left his mark upon her daughter: she could see it in Mahila's eyes. Nabila had known a number of men as she had spent all of her life outside of Hyrule, struggling to survive along with the rest of the tribe. As chief she had been expected to mingle with voe the most in order for trade goods and she had seen firsthand the greedy, violent brutes that they truly were. This Hylian, however, seemed to be different and now more than ever Nabila knew that bestowing him with Gerudo status had been a wise decision. If Mahila claimed him and carried his child, the tribe would be in full support.

"Valqo passed his test and I can rest easy now. Come, vehvi, you have made your tribe proud tonight by putting yourself in danger. Now, it is time for sleep". With that said, the chief of the Gerudo started to walk down the dark hall and her daughter followed, although Mahila's eyes lingered upon Link's door.

/

"Your Majesty, Lord Bohdan sent you this letter with this bouquet".

"Ah, yes, thank you. Set them on the table with the others, please".

Zelda barely glanced at her maidservant when she came in with the obviously huge vase full of spring flowers that she managed to set down with the other overly huge vases of flowers. The letter aforementioned was added to the growing pile and soon the maidservant left once again. The queen was left in the quiet of her study, except for when the calm was disturbed by the stifled laughter coming from her left.

"Sir Arvid, please…."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's the fifth day in a row that the Lord Bohdan has sent you gifts".

"And your point being?" Zelda inquired, raising her brow at her knight. She saw his contained amusement and it was infectious enough that a small smile pulled at her own lips.

"It just appears that Bohdan is really trying, is all".

Arvid, with his thick chestnut hair and trimmed goatee, gave her a smirk and Zelda couldn't help but release the sigh she'd been holding and sit back in her chair in exasperation. "Ever since Link left for the desert five days ago Bohdan has not left me alone".

"I know, Your Majesty".

"He requests that I dine with him nightly".

"He has, Your Majesty".

"And alas! Those endless strolls through the gardens that he insists that we take… so much trivial conversation".

"They are lengthy, Your Majesty".

Zelda looked aside at her knight and waved him off. "Enough with the 'Your Majesty', I hear enough of that from Bohdan".

"Exactly my point. The way he says it every time, you think he was addressing himself".

"Indeed…." Zelda stared at the stack of documents that she had been trying to work through when she wiped off her quill. "Arvid".

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you escort me to the stables?"

"Of course".

Arvid smiled wider at the prospect of no longer being cooped up in the queen's study and bowed his head when his queen stood from her chair. They had been spending a lot of time the past five days since he'd become the queen's replacement Personal Guard with Sir Link being away. Usually the Personally Guard to the queen did not need to stay at her side to such an extent, but the Lord Bohdan made it quite clear that he thought that with Link being gone that it was his chance to gain some favour with the queen. In reality, it had little to do with Link but the fact that Bohdan could do so while Arvid was there, to rub his face in it so to speak. There was also some extent of fear by the Gefion heir that Arvid did have complete access to the queen while Link was away, so in the end Zelda had been bombarded by reminders that the Gefion lord sought her thoughts.

Today the queen donned a simple blue dress and her hair was neatly done in a tight braid down the length of her back. Taking a moment, Zelda removed her royal tiara and set it in its box and closed the lid. Looking over at her awaiting knight, Zelda came to his side and walked passed and he followed. Exiting her study, the queen led her knight by her guards on duty, who bowed their heads as she passed. The woman looked aside at her knight who came to her side with and offered arm and she took it. The pair walked in silence down the halls and corridors, arm in arm. They came to the grand staircase and in sync they descended, all they while guards bowed their heads to their queen when she came near. Rather than exit through the main doors, Zelda gestured for them to take the side door which was more direct to the stables and, more importantly, she'd avoid any possible confrontation with Bohdan.

The queen kept her head high and a small smile on her face the entire journey: her posture perfect, grace impeccable, and presence royal. Arvid kept his expression proper, his composure professional, and air knightly. It was not a strange sight for a queen to be escorted by her knight, so the pair was not given any second glances. In fact, it was more odd than the queen was never seen arm-in-arm with Link more than anything.

With another corner, the pair approached the corridor that led to the stables. Out of sight, Zelda released her grip on her knight's arm and took the lead; either one of them still had yet to say a word then entire way. Only their footsteps filled the air and were soon followed by the click and squeak of the door being opened. The day outside was cloudy but warm, though a hint of rain hung in the air. Taking in a deep breath, Zelda continued to lead until they made their way to the royal stables.

At their approach, grooms stopped their work and bowed to the queen, to which she offered a broader smile. Making her way to a corral, Zelda's smiled widened and she whistled softly. The lone black stallion in the corral looked up and whinnied, trotting over to his mistress to nuzzle her lovingly. Arvid watched from a few feet back, his royal blue cape shifting in the slight wind behind him, and he smiled as his queen held her mount's muzzle against her cheek.

"I missed you too," Zelda whispered to her steed, to which she received a soft snort. Since the ambush, Zelda hadn't been allowed to ride Arion aside from within the castle grounds as per the council's request. As queen, Zelda could go for a ride if she truly wanted but she had always been advised by her father to head the council's wishes, no matter how infuriating they might be.

Stroking her horse's nose, her cheek against his, Zelda closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She had always loved the smell of a horse, how earthy and fresh it was. Since Link's awakening after the attack, she'd been so cooped up in the castle these past few weeks and it had been extremely trying. How careful she'd been to hide her suitors' intentions while Link had been in the castle, not that he had noticed with how focused he'd been on recovering. There was so much as stake, so much to consider… Zelda felt that these days she had little time to herself.

Thankfully Arvid was proving to be an excellent Personal Guard and a great friend. He knew when to be near and when to give her space. In many ways, he was similar to Link, but he also retained a level of that annoying haughtiness he had as a child. It had been smoothed pretty well over the years and he more did so now to tease her. Over the past few days, Arvid had done a pretty good job with keeping his queen smiling and happy, telling her stories of his knighthood training days and them sharing memories of their childhoods. It was nice to talk to someone about life in the castle. True that she could talk to Link about nearly anything, but they still grew up in completely opposite environments; Arvid, at least, could relate about the stresses of a noble youthhood.

Minutes ticked by and Zelda remained where she was and Arion remained still. Both seemed to be on another level with one another, exchanging feelings on a different plane through feeling alone. Arvid did not disturb them nor move, but remained where he was and allowed his eyes and mind to wander. He'd very much enjoyed his time spent with his queen, more than he thought he would. He'd been so nervous and uneasy about being one of her suitors and then being chosen by Sir Link to take his place, but it had turned out quite well. A few times over the past couple of days, they two of them have stayed up late, sharing a bottle of wine and exchanging stories and gossip. From what Arvid had learned and gained, his queen was under an intense amount of stress when it came to this whole engagement thing.

Standing there watching her and her stallion, Arvid thought back to his first night in the castle when Zelda had plainly explained her situation on the matter. They had been in her study and sharing a pot of tea when the queen brought up the subject.

"Arvid, I feel that I must make it clear to you my feelings concerning your position as my current Personal Guard, my knight, and now a suitor eligible to become my Prince Consort".

Arvid, with his teacup to his lips, felt his cheeks instantly become red and he gently set his cup down. His expression hardened and his eyes downcast. He'd feared this conversation but he knew that it was necessary. "I have been meaning to discuss this with you, my lady, but I wasn't sure what time would be appropriate to do so".

"The present is always the best time to discuss topics that make us uncomfortable," the queen said gently, giving him a soft look.

Arvid glanced upwards to meet her eye and gave his queen a small smile. "Forgive me once more for nearly bringing up the subject before Sir Link. I had no knowledge that he was not to know".

"It's not that he isn't to know, it's just that he's had much to deal with in regards to his injury that I felt it not necessary to burden his worries further". Zelda turned towards the fire, her expression unchanging. "He will know once he returns in a week, that I can assure you".

Arvid simply gave his queen a nod in understanding before leaning forward in his chair, fingers interlocked. "So what is it that you wish to tell me, my lady?"

"Well, as a son of one of the noble families you know a fair deal already, but I wished to explain everything carefully so there is no misunderstandings". Turning to face her knight once again, perfectly seated on the edge of her sofa, hands neatly placed upon one another, Zelda looked like the queen she was and Arvid responded by sitting up straighter for the serious conversation.

"I have already heard complaints from other members of the noble families and council members of your placement as my guard. I had to assure them, as I am now with you, that us spending this time together does not dictate who I will choose you to marry". Taking a small moment to take a breath, Zelda collected her thoughts before she continued. "Courting does help play a role with whom I shall choose, but there is so much more than relations that I must consider. Marriage for any monarch means politics and that alone. It is rare when a member of the royal family is able to marry for love and even then, the marriage must be worth some political gain for various parties". Raising her chin, Zelda glanced at a portrait that hung on the wall of her parents before she continued, "Take the case of my father, our late King Arawn. He married my mother, the late Queen Adelheide the Queen Mother, out of love, but she came from a noble family so the union wasn't frowned upon. Now tell me, Sir Arvid, if you recall why the Hyrulean noble families have such a title".

Suddenly Arvid found himself under the gaze of the queen and he cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, if my history lessons serve me well, it stems from the Hyrulean Civil War from one-hundred and fifty years ago, give or take a few years. The Seven Noble Families chose to support and remain loyal with the Royal Family and thus were given titles and properties to govern".

"And what are the properties?" Zelda inquired.

"That's easy enough. The richer the family, the wealthier the property, or rather region, they were given. The Gefion Family, for their extensive aid and patronage that they had shown during the war, were given the whole of Castle Town to oversee, which is why now they are the wealthiest of the noble families. Secondly comes my family, the Arianwens, and we were given the Eldin Province and Kakariko Village to govern, which is why I've spent so much time there in recent years to oversee its rebuilding". Arvid took a moment to see if Zelda had anything to say but she simply gestured for him to continue. "And let's see... Third ranking noble family is the Triveni, who govern the Ordona Province. The Erall Family oversees the Lanayru Province, specifically Lake Hylia, the Amberl Family have the Faron Province, and the Tellan Family governs the Peak Province where once there was that grand mansion which fell to ruin after that huge avalanche the shut the place down if I recall. I forget what it was used for, military or something".

"And what other the rest of Hyrule?" Zelda asked gently, a small smile on her lips.

"Well… Hyrule Field has always been under the ownership of the Royal Family. And the Great Desert fell under the rule of the Royal Family too, but I think they sort of always governed it in a way. This especially became true after the Gerudo were banished from it following the execution of Ganondorf just after the Civil War".

"Recall that his execution was a failure and that he too was banished like his fellow Gerudo, but to the Twilight Realm," Zelda corrected.

"Right, yeah, my mistake. And let's see… well, Death Mountain is under the rule of the Goron of course and Zora's Domain, well… that's a given". Arvid smiled and shrugged while continuing to think hard, hoping he hadn't missed anything.

"Well done, Arvid, I see that you've remembered your schooling".

"Well, as you said, being the heir to my family this stuff is constantly reminded to you," Arvid admitted.

"Indeed. And now tell me, why does this matter in regards to my engagement?"

Ah, so this is what Zelda had been waiting for. Arvid looked at his queen, his expression even, and in a neutral tone he answered, "Who you choose to become your Prince Consort also dictates which region the castle and Royal Family will profit most from. All of the Seven Royal Families pay fealty to you, the Queen, but marrying into one of the noble families means that you will earn more profit and favour from that province".

"Exactly," Zelda said with a small nod of approval, "so you can understand how serious I must take this engagement. It not only means the gain of resources for the kingdom but also I must take into account my family's relationships with the noble families with whom there is an eligible suitor for me".

"Right…" Arvid replied, looking aside as his mind raced. He already knew the gravity of the queen's predicament but know he felt that he was beginning to fully understand. His father and family had been overjoyed when they had found out that he had been chosen to become Sir Link's replacement and that he'd be spending so much time with the queen. However, Zelda was correct. Time spent and courtship played such a small part in her decision with who she would marry, let alone feelings like affection or love. In that moment, Arvid felt a pang of sympathy for his queen and for the stress she must be feeling.

"How you managed to hide this from Sir Link, is a mystery, Your Majesty," Arvid commented before he could consider the weight of his words. He flushed when Zelda looked at him with a question in her expression and he hurriedly tried to explain himself. "I just meant, I mean, the two of you are so close, as friends of course, and yet you refrained from sharing your thoughts on the matter with him, which I assume would help alleviate any worries you might have, and-"

"Arvid, it's fine. I understand what you meant". Zelda flashed his a gentle smile before picking up her cooler tea and took a sip. Staring into the amber-coloured water, she said softly, "There is much at stake. There remains a lot to be done with Hyrule's reconstruction and I have even more plans to expand, but that costs money and resources. The Gefion Family has the greatest wealth at that is without contest. Your family has wealth also, but also access to ore through your easy trade access with the Goron and Death Mountain. The Eralll Family, with young Everard as my suitor, have the richness of Lake Hylia at their disposal while the Tellan Family, though the mansion of Snowpeak has fallen into disuse, also have access to ore and have always had considerable sway in our military. Two of the five Councillors hail from he Tellan Family with esteemed military background, for example. All four families have been in regular contact with me since I agreed to an upcoming engagement, but yes, you are correct, it has been difficult to hide it from Link this past month".

In that moment, Arvid saw the fleeting sadness break through Zelda's expression and his entire demeanour softened. He also felt guilt for unintentionally aiding in her worries, his status as a suitor. She looked… lonely, that was the best word that Arvid could come up with and his desire to protect her as her knight intensified that day and thereafter.

It made the man happy to see his queen now as she took her time to enjoy the company of her horse. No letters for her to read, documents to sign or Bohdan's flowers to pretend to be impressed by, just her own thoughts and her stallion. This is what Arvid wished for his queen, to be happy and carefree, but during his time spent with the queen these past five days have more than proven to him that there was so much to being a royal than jewels and sitting on a throne.

Just then the rain began. Softly at first, Arvid looked up to see the looming, dark mass of a thundercloud drifting ever closer overhead and he came to his queen's side. "My lady, he said softly, putting his hands ever so slightly on her arms, "we should get you inside".

Being broken from her own spell, Zelda blinked at looked up at him in slight shock, as if she had forgotten he was even there, when the rain began to pour. Quickly Arvid ushered his queen back towards the door to the castle, though she cast one glance back at her whinnying stallion who was once again alone without his mistress or his mother. The rain was quickly developing into a downpour just as the pair of Hylians made it back to the door and Arvid quickly opened it for Zelda before entering the dim hallway himself. Shutting the door behind him against the sudden gales of the storm, both were soaked and dripping water on the floor. Arvid caught sight of his sodden monarch and he needed to avert his eyes. There was something about a wet woman that could make any man blush and he dared not to stare.

"Well, nothing like a little rain to make things interesting," Zelda said casually, a smile in her voice and she wiped her face of droplets.

"Yes, my lady, "Arvid replied, flashing her a smile, before saying, "we should get you to your room, quickly, lest you catch a chill".

He watched in his peripheral his queen nod and she started to walk forward. Without warning her shoe slipped on some water pooled from her dripping dress and she flailed to catch her balance as she teetered backward.

Acting on instinct, Arvid reached out to catch her and did so before she could fall by having her fall against him rather than the ground. His hands securely upon her shoulders, he waited for her to regain her balance before he asked, "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Finding her footing once again, Zelda looked over her shoulder up at him, an obvious blush in her cheeks at such clumsiness, before she said, "Yes, I'm fine Thank you Arvid".

Her knight searched her face for a moment longer before he nodded and removed his hands from steadying her. She was close enough that he could smell the scent of flowers from her hair, stimulated by the rainwater, and it was plain to see with their close proximity just how her wet dress clung to every curve in her figure. Clearing his throat, Arvid cast his gaze from her and set his hands behind his back, gaze forward and he waited for her to lead.

Zelda did turn away and resumed her way back down the corridor but couldn't ignore the heat in her cheeks. The last time she had such contact with a man was... The first thing that popped into her mind was when Link forcibly pushed her away so that she wouldn't come into contact with any poison immediately after he'd been shot with the arrow. Another scene came to mind, this time more clear; when her injured knight had caught her hand from leaving his bedside soon after had awakened from his unconsciousness. The hero's face appeared clearly in her mind, his skin pale, head bandaged, yet his pleading blue eyes had held such determination and intent upon her that she had never forgotten that expression, how much he had needed her to be with him. The queen bit gently on her tongue at these sudden thoughts of Hyrule's Saviour. She also was well aware with how close Arvid walked behind her and she found that her heart was pounding and she knew not why.

/

"That's enough. Rest now".

Link dropped his guard, relieved that they were done, for his arms were beginning to feel like whipped butter. Letting his head hang, sweat dripped from his nose and his bare torso shone with a thick layer of perspiration. The heat was relentless and they had been at these exercises since daybreak. The Gerudo he'd been facing lowered her scimitars and went to have some water: the woman didn't even look fazed! Mahila, who was on the sidelines and had been assessing every movement Link made, approached the exhausted Hylian and nodded.

"You are improving, Valqo. Your speed is better than it was a couple of days ago but you still need to move your feet more. Gerudo move like the shifting sands. Hylians move like trees it seems".

Link looked up at the woman, breathing heavily, before he straightened his posture and ran a hand over his face to wipe off the sweat. "Being a tree has served me well up until now," he commented, a grin in his lips. Shielding his eyes from the harsh sun's rays with one hand, the man stuck the tip of the Master Sword's blade onto the hardened sandstone of the roof of one of the fortress' dwellings.

Mahila gave him the ghost of a smile before rolling her eyes and turning her back to him. "Enough of this chat. Time for a break".

Link grinned wider and followed the younger woman to where an awning was set up as shade and beneath it upon a rug were huge pillows for sitting, a table holding bowls of fruits, and a couple large pitchers of either water or hydromelon juice. The Gerudo Link had been facing, Basira, was downing a tall glass of water before she gave a nod to Mahila before leaving for cooler temperatures underground.

Mahila took her place upon one of the pillows, but not before throwing a cloth at Link to wipe himself off. The man caught the material before it hit his face and proceeded to wipe himself down.

Mahila watched him intently as he did so before she commented, "Hylians are so odd. You sweat like animals and turn red so easily under the sun".

"How very observant of you," Link replied sarcastically, rubbing the cloth behind his neck. Going over to another table, the knight set the cloth on his shoulder so he could have two hands to slide his sword into its ornate sheath. Setting the sword back on the table, he returned to rubbing the back of his neck, which did have a bit of a tingle from the sunlight. The Gerudo fought with minimal clothing, only donning what they deemed as necessary, so it was expected of Link to follow suit. Currently he was dressed in pants worn by the Gerudo themselves, which were baggy and made for easy movement and he had continued to tie his long hair in a ponytail. Today he also wore a headband to spare his eyes from most of the sweat the formed on his brow. His torso was bare save for a spaulder that Mahila had given him, the only piece of armour she would allow him to wear. It was similar to the one he had been wearing for the last month and this one worked the same, to protect his injured shoulder.

The wound was doing so much better. The herbs that Mahila had dressed it with had closed the injury up and it hadn't bled since the night of his poison extraction six days ago. He still had it bandaged to stave off infection and Link hadn't completely earned back all of his movement in his left arm, but there was definite improvement. The spaulder aided in protecting his shoulder and the armour was also imbued with sapphires, which actually staved off a lot of the heat of the day. Link had learned a lot about the Gerudo over the past six days, so much that each night his head felt like it was going to spill over with all of the information he had to register.

The morning after he'd endured his poison extraction and had become a member of the Gerudo, things had been a bit fuzzy. He didn't remember of the night before aside from what happened when the poison had been taken out of his shoulder. He'd been told by Nabila that his blood loss had made his pretty weak and they'd given him an elixir to help him sleep. It must have worked because he'd had a very good sleep that night. Mahila actually had let him sleep in an hour longer that what the Gerudo usually awoke at but that had been the extent of her going easy on him. She'd been instructed by her mother to make sure that Link experienced Gerudo daily life and that he learn as much about their culture as he could handle. That meant that his days were regulated by a strict schedule. Mahila came to wake him each morning before dawn so that they could join the rest of the women to enjoy a quick morning meal. After that Mahila would lead Link to the surface where his training to learn Gerudo swordsmanship and techniques would begin until noon. On the first day the Hylian had tried to use a scimitar but after nearly chopping a Gerudo's leg off, it was decided that he remain with his Master Sword. Once the midday sun became too unbearable to train under, they would break for a meal before mingling with the other Gerudo so Link could observe and learn daily life. This included helping the women draw water from their secret underground wells, learning to weave tapestries and baskets, and other mundane tasks. However, it was discovered on the first day, much to Link's embarrassment, that male Hylians do sweat much more than the Gerudo. So after training under the burning sun for hours and working up a thick sweat, he didn't smell too nice after it all.

Mahila was the first to note that he stank and lead him to the lowest level that he'd been to in the fortress, which turned out to be the coveted oasis that ensured the Gerudo's survival in the harsh desert. When Link first had entered the unexpectedly large cavern he was amazed at the number of natural stone pools tiered in three or four different heights, all varying in size.

"These are the bathing pools," Mahila provided before shoving fresh garments and a towel into his arms. "Be quick and bathe, voe, and know that you should not come down here without me".

At first Link didn't understand what she meant but then looking at all of the empty bathing pools, he suddenly pictured dozens of naked bathing Gerudo and the man became very glad for the low light of the cavern. Mahila had left him after that, simply gesturing to where he could find oils and scrubs to clean himself with. Link was left all alone in the bowels of the Gerudo fortress to undress and slip into the warm waters of the natural spring-fed pools. So everyday, after sword training, Link was given private access to the pools to bathe so that the Gerudo women didn't frown at his "voe stench". After he was clean, he could carry on with learning the Gerudo's culture.

At the end of the day Link would spend time with Mahila and she'd teach him the Gerudo language, stories, their folklore and history. They had spent a lot of time together these past few days and Link couldn't help that for the first two Mahila had been very distant to him, cold even. He had no idea why but he figured it was because she didn't fully approve of him being a male, which he could understand. Eventually though, she seemed to warm up to him and now they could even joke amongst one another and Link felt comfortable with her to ask as many questions as he wanted. Mahila was a very good teacher he'd found out.

Tossing his cloth into a basket that would be taken away to be washed, Link finally collapsed onto his big pillow and couldn't help the sigh that seeped out of his breath. From being able to train minimally for the past month to going hard for several hours everyday for the past six, the hero's muscles were screaming. Thankfully soon he'd be going for his bath and the waters of the pools had natural properties that really helped loosen up muscles.

Reaching over to grab a glass of hydromelon juice, Link sunk in deeper into his pillow as he drank deeply. Mahila watched him the entire time and had to fight back the urge to smile when the man dribbled water all over his chest. She'd certainly become more comfortable with him these past few days, though it was still difficult to not think about the way he had kissed her…. or held her…. or how his chest felt under her fingertips….

"Mahila? Did you hear me?"

Link watched the woman snap out of whatever thought that had stolen her away and she looked at him with wide eyes that quickly turned into irritation. "What do you want?" she said harshly, but Link was getting used to Gerudo sternness.

"I asked if I am ever going to face you with the sword," Link repeated, his brow raised with amusement and curiosity.

"Oh," Mahila replied with a blink, before she scoffed and popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. "You are not skilled enough to face me," she said haughtily, a smirk in her lips. "Perhaps once you have healed I will face you, but until then I would have you beat within minutes".

"Now that is a challenge that I'd love to prove you wrong".

Link's grin shone with determination and it finally coaxed a half-smile from Mahila who waved him off, muttering something about "voe" under her breath. Chuckling lightly, Link focused on drinking some more and digging into the fruit provided. Training under the sun really worked up an appetite and it wasn't long before his thirst and hunger were sated. Mahila ate very little and seemed very caught up with her own thoughts, so Link chose to leave her be. Glancing at her, he could see that her expression seemed to be torn or that she was in indecision about something.

Leaving the woman to her thoughts, Link took another bite of his Voltfruit and stared up at the endless blue of the sky. He'd been really enjoying his time here in the desert, though a part of that could be attributed to the fact that his shoulder was better. At night when he was settling into bed and after Mahila had bade him goodnight, his thoughts usually drifted to the fact that for over a month there had been some sort of tangible darkness hiding deep inside him. Once he had managed to ask Nabila how he hadn't been more affected by it and she surmised that it was because he always had the Master Sword close. This would entail that the darkness had a sort of intelligence, that it knew to hide until he got angry, and that prospect disturbed Link. He was assured that the poison along with the darkness had been burned away, but the knight couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd missed something. It was odd but every time he would think about the poison hiding in his system or how at times the shadows around him seemed to darken, a small warning flag would appear at the back of his mind. Link didn't know why and he had no one to ask. Nabila had no answer but Link could tell that the Gerudo chief had much on her mind. In fact, since he'd been here Link had rarely seen the chief. When he had asked Mahila about it, she had only vaguely answered that her mother was busy with the elders. Link didn't know what that meant but there were many aspects to Gerudo culture that he was only learning about so he didn't press the matter.

"Let's go".

Link hadn't even noticed that he'd closed his eyes and he jumped a bit when Mahila's voice suddenly cut through his thoughts. Blinking, he saw that she was already standing and was looking at him with an impatient expression. Hands on her hips, the noonday sun directly above her head, she looked very much like their interpretation of the Goddess of the Sand and Link felt slightly intimidated.

"Ah, yeah, I'm coming," the man managed as he scrambled to his feet. Coming to stand next to her, Link was once again reminded that his height of 5'9" was no match to the natural stature of the Gerudo. Mahila wasn't the tallest in her tribe by far but she still had a solid four inches on him. He had to tilt his head up to meet his eye but he had to squint against the sun so he couldn't read her expression.

The woman didn't say another word. She only turned her back to him and started towards one of the hidden stairways that lead to the subterranean levels. Gerudo were at ground level, more or less unaffected by the heat, but once the pair descended out of the sun there were many more women bustling about in the midst of their daily chores. It was moments like these that Link was able to simply observe the women with their guards lowered. There were no children, unfortunately, at least none that Link had ever seen. The babies who had been born in recent years were kept from his sight, though Link understood this. While he had been accepted into the tribe, those babies were more precious than water, gems, or gold to the Gerudo. Having been banished completely diminished their numbers and from what he had learned from Mahila; she actually was one of the youngest Gerudo aside from the infants.

It was actually quite sad. Link hoped that over time his presence would become more accepted and the Gerudo more comfortable with him because he'd like to see the children. He'd always loved children, he missed the kids back in Ordon, and it wasn't unusual for him to play with the children of Castle Town when he had an afternoon off. Still he was doing his duty as Zelda's ambassador, for all of his time spent in the fortress meant that relations between the Gerudo and the rest of Hyrule would slowly turn towards the better.

Continuing down the steps, this journey was a familiar one already to the Hylian and soon his nostrils were filled with the metallic steam of the bathing pools' cavern. There were two torches marking the entrance and few lamps strategically placed around the pools so that there was a moderate amount of light. For the most part, however, the pools were dark and only their steam was illuminated.

Link entered the cavern and went over to where he knew he could find fresh towels and he'd simply wear his current pants back to his room where he'd change into a fresh pair of trousers. He expected Mahila to turn and walk away immediately like she always did, but she lingered in the entranceway. Link didn't notice her standing there until he was already removing his spaulder.

He paused, the spaulder in his right hand, and he actually looked around in confusion before meeting her eye. "Is… there something you need or…?"

Mahila said nothing but continued to look at him and the light cast upon her face from the torches made it difficult to discern her expression. After a good moment, she turned her back to him and walked away, leaving the Hylian thoroughly confused.

"Okay…" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and continued to undress.

Mahila confused him a lot and while he enjoyed her company as his teacher, he wasn't sure whether or not they were at friend level yet. It was almost like he was spending time with two different people who looked identical, because sometimes she could be quite pleasant to be around while at other times distant and cold. Link usually associated this with general Gerudo toughness but he did have his doubts that perhaps she just didn't like him that much. Not that he could blame her, he was after all a man, a Hylian, and even with his Gerudo status he'd always be an outsider to an extent.

Frowning in the dim light, Link untied his long hair and slipped off his trousers, tossing them onto a stone bench before setting his towels on the side of one of the pools. His naked body, hardened by numerous hours of training, tanned from the desert sun, and marred by scars of varying size from his status as a hero and knight glistened in the lantern light as steam dappled his skin with water droplets. Stepping into the warm, soothing waters of the pools, Link gingerly and stiffly lowered himself in, tensing at every complaint his aching muscles made, until he could finally sink to his chin and drift backward. When his head softly met the other ledge of the pool, the knight found a natural groove on which to sit on and made himself comfortable. His shoulder length hair floated around his head and the man sunk even lower so that the water was just under his nose. He didn't have long to relax but he could at least take a few minutes and allow for the tension in his body to unwind.

It was probably the mineral properties of the water but they really helped with aching muscles and healing cuts. Link's shoulder was looking better each and every day. He hoped that when he returned to the castle tomorrow, that he wouldn't need to wear a bandage anymore. He planned on leaving at dawn or soon after, so that he could reach the castle by midday. There would need to be a lot done and he hadn't even been able to check on Epona at all during the week, he hoped she was okay. When he did get to the castle there was so much he needed to go over with Zelda.

The thought of his queen brought her face to mind and Link slightly creased his brows. His eyes had grown accustomed to the cavern's light and he could see the shimmer of the light's reflection upon the surface of his pool. He'd been thinking a lot of Zelda as of late, more than usual, and he wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps it was because he had doubted her trust right before he left and it was lingering guilt that kept her face close to his thoughts. Perhaps it was because it had been some time since he'd been away from the castle for this long… actually, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been gone for a week. His life was completely centred around his duties as a knight and on Zelda herself.

Wherever she went, he went. Whatever she did, he was near. Whatever she said, he overheard. She was the adventure he'd been missing when he had returned to Ordon Village. All of the evil had been vanquished, peace had been restored, but she was the key to Hyrule's future and as the kingdom's hero and saviour, Link had dedicated his life to protecting that future, to protecting her.

Zelda was smart, beyond wise, honourable, courageous, respectful, studious, kind, patient, curious, funny, beautiful, soft-skinned, always smelt lovely, graceful when she walked, the way her body moved was like music, how silky her hair was, her smile….

Link's eyes snapped open and he shook his head in the dim light, though that did little to deter the bright blush that burned in his cheeks. He must've begun to drift off in the warm waters but that did not excuse the course his train of thought had begun to take. Such thoughts were inappropriate, disrespectful, improper, wrong.

"Wrong?" he mumbled under the water, causing bubbles to break the calmed surface. Creasing his brow, the man considered that word and why it confused him so. Thinking of his queen while he was alone in the bath was inappropriate, no doubt about that, so that made such thoughts wrong, but on the other hand, reflecting on Zelda and her beauty… that wasn't wrong. She was beautiful, she was brave, and wise and graceful and she was perfect in almost every way.

"Ugh…." Link groaned and leaned his head against the back of the pool's wall. Wiping a dripping hand over his face, the man mumbled to no one but himself, "What's wrong with me? That's the better question," before dropping his hand with a resounding splash throughout the cavern. What was up with this his head recently? He usually was so good at not thinking, at keeping quiet, having a level head, and generally maintaining control of himself.

"Too much sun," he mused dryly, frowning up into the dark shadows of the rocky ceiling. Sighing begrudgingly, the man finally convinced himself to start washing before he ran out of time completely. He hoped that he'd occupy himself enough that his mind would calm down. Retrieving the provided soaps and oils, the man made fast work of scrubbing himself with the elements that helped give the Gerudo their impossibly soft skin that resisted the sun. Rinsing himself off, the man heaved himself out from the pool and to save his dripping, naked body from catching any chill, he quickly wrapped himself up with towels and began to tackle drying his hair. Knowing that he was running short of time, he made haste in slipping on his Gerudo trousers and just as he was fixing the band around his waist he heard footsteps approaching the cavern's archway.

"You better be decent," Mahila's voice rang out before she came into the torches' light.

"Yeah, yeah," Link replied, struggling with slipping on his shoes while still towel-drying his head and shoulders. Looking up at the Gerudo, wet bangs before his eyes, he saw her with her hands upon her hips and the same expression she had earlier before his bath. Even now he couldn't quite describe what it looked like.

"Hurry up," she stated briskly, one of her eyebrows was raised ever so slightly.

Link knew better than to keep any Gerudo waiting. Finally getting on his sandals, he gathered up his wet towels and his spaulder and hurried over to her. Tossing the towels into a basket that was collected at the end of each day, he came to her side. Immediately she turned and led him towards the main stairwell. She told him to hurry as she proceeded to the main dining hall while he rushed to his room to properly change into another pair of trousers, his cotton shirt, and his usual boots. The day then proceeded as usual with Link observing and participating along with the daily lives of the Gerudo. It was all rather time consuming and soon Link found himself alone with Mahila in his room, going over Gerudo grammar and nouns.

"Bird".

"Ah… vu… vuse?"

"No, it's vure. Are you even trying?" Mahila frowned at the man, who sighed and reached up to fix his ponytail.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I've been kind of distracted all day," he said, leaning back against the wall and adjusting his seat on the pillow. Mahila sat opposite from him and between them was a low table with a placement of tea for the both of them. "Maybe I'm just tired. Or, perhaps it's because I'm heading back in the morning. I don't know".

"Hm," Mahila said simply, lounging on her side and looking up at him with bored eyes. With one arm supporting her head, the other casually on her side. Her fingers tapped her hip impatiently and she furrowed her brow. Slowly she sat up and looked at him hard.

Link suddenly felt very uncomfortable under her intense stare and he became very much aware that he couldn't lean any further back because of the wall. "Yes?" he asked in an unsure tone, giving her a curious look.

The woman continued to stare at him for a full minute longer and the tension in the air became thicker. Link refused to say anything but his expression became more incredulous and confused, while Mahila's remained ever unchanging. Without any indication, Mahila finally settled back with her arms crossed as if she'd come to a decision.

Link couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck is wrong?" he said in a louder voice than he had intended, but granted he was very confused and slightly unsettled.

Seemingly amused by his response, Mahila smiled and it took a moment for Link to realize that it was one of the first he'd ever seen her make. Gerudo were quite serious and while Link had seen their more tender side, Mahila hadn't completely showed that side of her to him yet.

Until now, it would seem.

"I have made a choice, Valqo".

"Have you now?" Link replied skeptically, not understanding at all where she was going with this.

"Yes, I have," she said with a nod, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

After a moment of nothing, Link frowned and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Go on…" he pressed, his patience running thin.

Tapping her fingers upon her arm in a rhythmic motion, Mahila took a moment before finally saying, "If you accept me, I wish to claim you, voe".

Silence filled the room, an awkward silence. Mahila watched calmly the series of emotions that flashed on his face as registered what she had said. First she saw his confusion, then she saw his memory activate as he recalled what claiming meant. Then the repercussions of realizing what claiming meant settled in and this was clear by the bright blush in his cheeks. She then watched him began to stutter, reach up to run his hand through his hair nervously, turn away from her and fumble with words to respond with.

Seeing him struggle was more than amusing for Mahila, but she relented and began to explain. "Calm yourself before you faint," she said, which earned her a blushing scowl from him. "Let me explain," she continued, but not before taking a sip of her tea and prolonging the tension.

Link fought the urge to pout or scoff or run away but simply stared at the woman while his heart hammered. So many questions had suddenly filled his head but he was choosing to remain his silent self to allow for Mahila to explain. Still, this was crazy…

"You do recall what claiming means, do you not?" Mahila asked to cover her basics.

"Yes," Link replied through gritted teeth, the heat in his cheeks was intense.

"Then you understand what I am propositioning," she replied as casual as can be.

"Yes…" he said again, swallowing hard, before he was able to continue, "but what do you mean by me accepting… that?"

"Well when a Gerudo vai chooses a voe as her claim, the voe still has a say in the matter. If he declines then that is his choice. Bearing children is a two person agreement after all".

How is she being so calm and casual about this entire thing? She was acting like they were talking about the weather, not sex and procreating. Gripping the fabric of his pants intensely, Link's thoughts were racing faster than Epona in a full-tilt gallop and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. This was really happening, wasn't it? They were actually having this conversation.

"Why me?" he blurted out, unable to contain himself.

Unfazed by his bluntness, Mahila simply shrugged and said, "If you were wondering, it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you are the first voe I have met. Really it's really quite simple: I am the next in line to be chief and Gerudo chiefs are supposed to be strong and excellent leaders. There is no doubt of your strength and you have already proven yourself to be a noble warrior. So, logically, any child begotten by you would be strong and that is an attractive attribute to any Gerudo, including myself". Mahila gave him a patient moment to digest her reasons and he seemed to be handling it better than she expected. Men, she had heard, were simple creatures when it came to difficult matters so she was utilizing her mother's advice and was trying to be patient and using small words.

"Huh," the man finally said, leaning back against the wall.

"If you are worried about your love for your woman beyond the desert, do consider that jealousy is not common for Gerudo. Most voe that Gerudo claim are already married to another with families and-"

"Wait, wait, what do you mean 'my love for my woman?'" Link interrupted, the heat in his cheeks burning ever stronger. "I don't- who are you talking about? I'm not in love with anyone".

This statement seemed to catch Mahila off guard and for the first time her casual demeanour broke a bit. That is until she smiled smugly and shook her head; she knew but she couldn't tell him that she knew. Her brows narrowed and she pointed her finger accusingly at him as she said, "It is not for me to say you who you love but at some point you will realize how many lies you are telling yourself. If you want the truth, you must ask your own heart, don't ask me". Her sudden burst of passion quickly simmered from her features and Mahila took a deep breath to calm herself.

Before Link could manage a retort she held up her hand and said, "Before you jump to conclusions, consider what I am truly offering. Since you have been accepted into our tribe, if I were to claim you that would mean that you could lay with me anytime you are here".

Well that shut Link up. Mahila was more than happy to continue explaining.

"And besides, your status as your queen's knight centres your attention to the Hylian fortress. Your life is there and you will always remain a simple visitor to our fortress, so if you were to give me a child you would not need to give it any mind at all".

"But how does that even make sense? I still would come here because I'm still the queen's ambassador," Link blurted out, trying to make sense of all of this. "I'd still see my… my-"

"It's simple, really. Claimed voe do not ever meet their children. The only voe who does would be our king," Mahila explained as if this was common knowledge.

"But I would still come here…." Link repeated, growing more anxious and irritated by the second. Did she seriously not see that her logic didn't add up?

Mahila looked at him, confused by his impatience, before she slapped her knee and shook her head. "Oh! I see what you mean. Yes, while you are the only voe who has ever been invited into our fortress aside from our kings, you would never know who your child was for many years until after they are born".

"Why not?" Link asked, his tone missing the hint of his embarrassment of the entire situation, because his brain was too focused on the prospect of having a child but not knowing them. That just didn't make sense to him. Every parent deserves to know their children and while he admitted that the Gerudo had their own unique culture concerning this with the omission of father figures, why wouldn't he know his child? Before this moment Link hadn't given a lot of thought about having his own children, but hearing that he wouldn't be allowed to know any child he'd have with a Gerudo just sounded wrong to his him. If he had a child with a Gerudo, that is…

Mahila seemed ignorant of his internal plight when she began to explain. "Gerudo daughters, when they are born, are raised by the entire tribe. Every vai is a vama, a mother, to the child and as a community we raise our children. The vehvi, or child, is not told which vai is her birth mother. The vai always knows which vehvi is truly hers but she is forbidden to reveal this".

"But why? That doesn't make sense, or well the communal child rearing does, but I mean…. You know who your mother is", Link replied, trying to find the flaws in Mahila's logic.

"I didn't say that the child never knows who their mother is," Mahila stated, an arch in her brow. "The main reason why our daughters are not told who their birth mothers are is so they can have normal childhoods. They all learn the same, are equals, and this is so that none are given special treatment if one of them is to be the next chief. There is no favouritism amongst the Gerudo".

"Okay… so when, or how, did you find out that Nabila is your mother?" Link asked for his curiosity was stimulated.

"She told me," Mahila said with a sigh; men were so dense. "As I said, girls are raised as equals, but there comes the age when they must be suited for individual roles: to become warriors, weavers, mothers, and so on. At the age of ten, a vai finds out who their mother is and then they can choose their own paths, except for future chiefs. I have no choice in my future, I know who I shall be, and so my training under my mother began and my childhood ended".

Link wet his lips and cast his eyes aside, thinking about all of this. This information was huge and he could tell that this was precious information closely guarded by the Gerudo. In a way he was honoured that Mahila was telling him all of this for it helped him better understand the desert tribeswomen. On the other hand, it still highlighted the main issue that plagued him and slowly he was able to form his next sentence. "So this means that my dau- I mean, any child fathered by me I would not know which one she is, until she is ten?"

That was a problem Link never thought he'd have to concern himself with. How did this happen? Not that long ago they were going over Gerudo verbs and Link was terrible at it, yet now they were more or less calmly discussing having children together. His thoughts were becoming even more frantic until Mahila spoke and it caused him to catch his breath.

"That is correct, but only if your child is a vai. If you were to give me the next king, then that is a different situation".

The knight's eyes widened at her words. He hadn't even thought about that and Mahila clearly saw that he hadn't.

"When our king is born, the child knows from the moment he opens his eyes that he is king. He is given every luxury and everyone's concern, for he is so precious to our tribe. The vai who is his mother acts as his personal guard and no one is allowed to come near him as an infant. As he gets older, his training as our king begins from the moment he can walk and speak. He knows who his close kin are: his mother, grandmother, sister, and so on. It is very important for later when our king begins to ensure his lineage and fathers children. Gerudo are very careful about our blood relations, especially now that our tribe has become so few". The woman sighed and for a moment Link saw legitimate sadness in her features. "I have never known a king and it has been so long since we have had one. Now that the Cursed King has been vanquished by you, every night we pray to the Goddess of the Sand that the next child born will be a voe".

Once again silence filled the room and the only thing that moved was the flickering flames of the few candles in their lanterns. Both of them seemed to be deep in thought and bit by bit Link's anxiety tapered off until his heart had settled back into a more normal rhythm. The knight faintly jumped when Mahila suddenly stood and collected their tray of tea. Their eyes met and the Gerudo actually gave him a soft smile.

"I do not expect you to give me an answer anytime soon, but I hope that you will think about it all. I'd imagine that with your titles of a knight and a hero, that having a family must not be high among your responsibilities. So, at least, think of my offer as an alternative". With that said she headed towards the door. Her hand upon the handle, Mahila turned back to him and in an even tone she added, "You might consider your position as your people's ambassador. If they were to hear that you have fathered a child to the Gerudo, would it not improve relations between our peoples? That even the Hero of Hyrule has accepted our tribe to the point that you would bestow us with a child? Think about it".

With that last carrot given for his mind to chew on, Mahila exited the room and left the knight with his thoughts.

Any prospect of sleep seemed impossible so Link robotically organized his items and donned his Hero's Clothes in preparation for his departure in the morning. His mind was a tangle of conflicting feelings and emotions. His entire week amongst the Gerudo felt like the distant past, a more innocent time when he didn't have children so heavily weighing upon his mind. He tried to consider Mahial's words from every angle. He admitted that her proposition for him to father a child whom he wouldn't have anything to do with did align with his fears of settling down. She was also correct, of course, that his duties centred around the kingdom, the castle, and on Zelda and he really didn't see the family life anytime in his near future.

Pausing in his adjustments of his greaves, Link narrowed his eyes when his queen's face filled his mind's eye. He hadn't really thought about her during his conversation with Mahila and a pang of guilt filled his gut because of it.

"Why though? Why should thinking of her make me feel bad?" he said aloud but there came no answer. "Heroes don't retire and settle for a mundane life," he mumbled to himself, recalling those exact thoughts when he had returned to Ordon. There had been a time when Link had wanted a family and to settle down. Now, however, thinking back to his recovery from the Dark Arrow taking it easy for a couple of weeks had nearly driven him insane from boredom. "I can't be a father," he admitted to himself and that thought made him sad. His own father had been stolen from Link, him and his mother, and realistically Link didn't know the first thing about fatherhood. "The best father figures I've had are Rusl and the Hero of Time". Sighing, the man felt the full weight of his adulthood and the complicated decisions that came with the age. "I guess she could be right, about it being good for relations between the Gerudo and the rest of Hyrule," he whispered, thinking of Mahila's last words. "I'd have to ask Zelda-"

The idea of discussing and possibly asking the queen of Hyrule if he could father a child with a seventeen-year old Gerudo woman suddenly smacked him in the face and Link felt sick from uneasiness. "This is ridiculous!" he shouted from exasperation and collapsed on his bed. "This is crazy…" he mumbled in a much softer tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. As a professional knight and ambassador, such matters he would need to discuss with his queen, but as Zelda's friend and… Well, that just made the subject matter more than a little awkward. "Am I actually considering this?" he wondered, blinking incredulously up at the ceiling. What if Zelda thought it a good idea? Then he'd be obligated to follow suit, but that would mean having sex with Mahila to get her pregnant.

"I need to get back to Hyrule," he said dryly, his mind suddenly very tired with the surprising amount of politics that came attached to the possibility of him sleeping with the Gerudo chief's daughter.

Collapsing onto his bed, his eyes lowering from his heavy thoughts, Link felt the tug of sleep and he felt grateful for the escape from his worries. A moment or so later, a loud, authoritative knock came upon his door and Link jumped in surprise, half drawing the Master Sword. Collecting himself, the knight sheathed his sword as he called out for whoever was disturbing him at such an hour to come in and he blinked in surprise when it was Nabila. A sinking feeling came to his stomach when he saw her serious expression. Was he in… trouble?

"Lady Nabila," he greeted, bowing his head slightly though he kept eye contact.

"Valqo, there is no time. I am glad to see that you are already packed for I need you to come with me. The sentries upon the walls have reported a possible sign of danger and it involves you as you are representative to the Hylian queen".

"What is it? What's wrong?" the man replied, already standing and ready for action.

"There are a number of riders approaching from the western mountains. They are not Hyruleans and are headed towards us, though I expect that they are actually headed towards the border of Lake Hylia and the rest of Hyrule. I can assume that you would be the best to handle these… strangers".


	11. Chapter Eleven: Letters

Climbing the sandstone steps, which were illuminated only by the light of the waning gibbous moon, Link came to the top of the Gerudo Fortress right behind Nabila. They joined the sentries who were fixated upon the western darkness of the desert and followed with their eyes to where the women pointed. It took a moment or two for Link's eyes to better adjust to the night but soon enough he could vaguely spot the black spots on the horizon against the slightly lighter dunes, which confirmed the arrival of strangers to Hyrule.

"What are you thoughts, Valqo?" Nabila said evenly, handing him the spyglass one of the sentries had been using.

Taking the instrument, Link stepped closer to the wall's parapet and raised the spyglass to his eye. After he was able to relocate the figures through the magnification, the figures were momentarily obscured as they descended a dune. Once they had reappeared, Link was able to make out four or five riders who looked to be moving at a quick pace, probably so that they could make it across the desert's expanse during the cool of the night rather than the heat of the day.

"I can see perhaps five riders… but can't discern any real details with this light".

Lowering the spyglass and creasing his brow as he continued to look on towards where the riders were in the distance, the Hylian took a deep breath before finally glancing up at Nabila.

"They could be from one of the tribes of the mountains, for there are many if you know where to look for them, but it would be unusual for them to come here," the Gerudo admitted, clearly knowing more about the world outside of Hyrule than Link ever did. "Or," she continued after a pause, "they could be from the other kingdom beyond the mountains that rules over the lands bordering the Great Water. That is where we Gerudo had taken shelter during our years of banishment, but only on the fringe of their kingdom. We were not welcome anywhere but we managed there".

The note of sadness and regret in the chief's voice caused Link's mouth to harden and he felt a twinge of pity for the tribe of women. He only allowed himself to feel this for a moment before he shoved it aside and instead focused on his lessons of geography and of the extent he knew of the lands beyond Hyrule.

"Great Water? You mean the ocean?" Link asked, though the thought of such a huge body of water was very much a foreign thought to him. So much water… the very idea was terrifying.

"Correct," Nabila said with a nod, looking to him, "a desert in its own right, one not of sand but of salt and water, but never our water desert. The people of the kingdom defend those waters fearlessly, with their giant boats to rule the waves, though there were more races beneath the waves. We left five years ago when war broke out between them, a fight that we had no stake in, and that is how we learned of the fall of our Cursed King. So, we journeyed back through the savage mountains, losing all of our younglings in the trek, but we finally returned to the bosom of the Goddess of the Sand, to here our home".

Link felt his eyes widen and he realized then that he actually knew nothing of what the Gerudo had gone through beyond the borders of Hyrule and what really lay out there. He did, however, know the name of the kingdom of which the woman spoke of.

"You were in Noruidia?"

Nabila only nodded but it looked that she wouldn't say more. As he was about to ask a secondary question, Link saw the deep sadness in her eyes, probably with having to bring up the fact that… oh. The hero instantly felt stupid when his brain finally connected the dots. That's why Mahila was one of the youngest members of the Gerudo, why there weren't any children who had arrived into Hyrule: it was because they had all died on the journey to return to their homeland.

Seeing as how Nabila had turned her gaze to look out at the forms of the approaching riders, who were coming closer by the minute, Link looked on as well as he collected his emotions. This was not the time to be mourning the dead and pitying the living, for there was a possible threat to Hyrule coming across the sands. As a Hyrulean Knight, Link needed to act now. His tactical brain ignited and plans four steps in advance began to unfold.

"Lady Nabila, would you allow a couple of Gerudo to go and alert the soldiers at the top of the ridge? That way they can assist me to meet up with these strangers and to ensure that the garrison can easily be alerted if there's a threat".

"Of course, Valqo, we are all sisters and you being Gerudo, we trust your word. Though keep in mind, this will not be a Gerudo fight. We will defend our home if necessary but won't go out of our way for a fight".

"So I'm your sister, eh?" Link asked, unable to hide the smile up at the chief.

Nabila, as serious as ever, gave him a small scoff but the man could tell it was one of amusement. That is until Link recalled the conversation he'd just had with Mahila, consisting of sex and children, and his humour evaporated and awkwardness seeped into his expression. Pushing that all aside with a clearing of his throat, Link reminded himself of the issue at hand just as Nabila shouted out some orders to her fellow tribeswomen and without contention they ran off, presumably to go and alert the Hylian soldiers.

Now... where was his best girl?

"Where's Epona, my horse?" Link asked, knowing that if he was mounted he had a better stance to meet these strangers, who were mounted themselves.

"Your beast is beyond the walls. The vai have enjoyed caring for her," Nabila replied.

"Well perhaps when all of this is said and done, I can convince Zelda to offer a couple of horses to you wo- ah, vai. If it'd help you," Link offered, recalling mid-sentence that he should really be making an effort to speak more Gerudo.

"Such talk can wait. It will not take long for your voe to arrive. I will station Gerudo upon the walls and outside our entrances, but no closer".

Link gave her a nod, knowing that while the Gerudo wasn't directly looking at him, she saw the gesture. Without wasting another moment, Link descended back down the steps towards the ground where there was a lot of activity. Gerudo rushed around brandishing scimitars and communicating to one another in their language. The entire fortress was on full alert and Link knew that all of the women would instantly put their lives on the line to defend their home. Unable to help himself, the knight kept an eye out for Mahila as he rushed towards the main entrance of the fortress. He didn't spot her and he couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

No matter.

Rounding around the fortress' main wall and properly exiting the structure, Link saw a lady he'd been missing. Smiling wide he whistled and he saw Epona perk up her ears and whinny in response before coming to trot over from the Gerudo who'd been holding onto her reins. Jogging up to meet her, Link quickly hugged his mare's nose to reaffirm their bonds before he nimbly wrapped his arms around her neck and used his momentum to swing around her neck and land in her saddle. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw the Gerudo who'd been watching nod in approval, obviously impressed by his horsemanship.

Clicking his tongue, the man urged his silver bay mare into a trot and it felt good to be back into the saddle again. Passing the corner of the fortress, Link looked out at the distance to see if he could see the progress of the strangers and, for a moment, he thought he saw the dark figures but it was hard to tell at ground level. Relying that Nabila or one of the Gerudo would notify him when they got within range, Link kicked Epona into a canter and made short work of the distance between the fortress and the ridge above Lake Hylia. On his way he passed the Gerudo who'd been sent to alert the soldiers and Link gave them a simple nod before proceeding towards the torchlights of the garrison.

As he grew closer he recognized the shouts and orders of men and it wasn't long before he was spotted and an order of attention was given due to Link's higher rank. Raising his hand to the men as he reined Epona in, the captain of the garrison, Brindy was the man's name, approached the knight and struck his fist to his breast in salute.

"Hail, Sir Link!"

"Captain Brindy," Link replied, returning the salute.

"I'm glad to see your face, sir. Those Gerudo women did not give many details as to what was happening, only that you had ordered for us to rally and something about strangers out in the desert?"

"It is as they said, captain. The Gerudo have spotted a number of figures approaching from the west on what we think is horseback and I want a unit to come with me to meet them while the rest remain here to await a possible signal of distress from us. If so, riders can easily be sent to the Fence in order to notify our defences and the castle".

Link watched the captain take a moment to register his words before he nodded and said, "Understood, sir! You, men! You will accompany Sir Link and me! Make sure to bring a lit torch and watch for our signal! The rest of you, defend this border until we return! Move out!:"

At least ten men that Brindy had pointed at stood at attention before marching out into the sands of the cold desert, fully armed and armoured and ready to meet these strangers. Link nodded in approval and kicked Epona into a trot to lead the men while Captain Brindy mounted his own horse and soon joined him at his side. The sands muffled their footsteps but the clinking of metal echoed through the still night air and the tension was easy to sense from the soldiers. Link knew that the majority of these recruits had never been in battle, let alone had to deal with strangers. Foreigners hadn't entered Hyrule for some time, aside from the return of the Gerudo. Speaking of the tribeswomen, Captain Brindy turned to Link to ask.

"Sir, what will the Gerudo's role in this endeavour be? Can we count on them in case there is an attack?"

"The Gerudo will care for their own above anything else," Link replied, his voice even. "So only if they feel that their fortress or themselves are threatened will they intervene. We are on our own, but there only seems to be about five riders from what we've seen. Even so, we shouldn't drop our guard".

Brindy simply nodded his head and barked out some words of encouragement to his men while Link mulled over his thoughts. What he said was true, the Gerudo would watch over their own, but now he was Gerudo so he wondered if he became in trouble whether or not the women would come to his aid. Probably, it did align with the Gerudo's sense of honour and their loyalty to one another and Nabila and Mahila had assured him that he was very much one of them. Still, it was an interesting thought that he could think of more later.

Minutes passed and eventually the soldiers came up beside the Gerudo fortress which was on full lockdown. Armed women could be seen upon the walls and Nabila herself and a handful of other women, her top warriors from what Link knew, were outside the walls on the ground, ready to be the first line of offence if these strangers wanted a fight.

Link met Nabila's eye and she gave him a nod before he gave the signal for the soldiers to halt. He and Captain Brindy rode twenty feet or more our in front so that they would meet the strangers first. They came to a halt and silence enveloped everyone: Gerudo and Hylians. There was little wind this night and the sky was very clear so the light of the gibbous moon was more than enough the bathe the landscape in silver. The sands reflected the light well and looked almost white in places and at this point the riders could be seen from ground level. It appeared that their pace had decreased, probably from having spotted the torches of the soldiers, so they knew that they were being met.

Pulling his crimson cape more around his arms, the cold of the desert night being quite apparent, Link was in full knight mode. Any aches, tiredness or complaints he might have felt before had been forgotten and would have to be for some time. He took a moment to be thankful that he had fully dressed in his Hero's Clothes before Nabila had come and gotten him because there really hadn't been much time for them to prepare. With Hyrulean Soldiers at his back and the skilled eyes of the Gerudo watching from above, he was much more comfortable meeting these foreigners under the moonlight.

Though first, they needed to wait.

Minutes ticked by and Link's eyes never left the approaching figures. From vague black forms to more solid figures to finally being able to hear them in the distance, the strangers came ever nearer. They heard the footfalls of their mounts and the shuffling of their equipment and the soldiers behind Link glanced at each other nervously. Link and the Gerudo remained motionless: the trait of true warriors. Even Captain Brindy fidgeted here and there, making a fuss of how his gloves were or his seat in his saddle.

Finally the strangers came close enough that their faces were caught in the light of the soldiers torches and then came the first words from them.

"Hail! We mean no harm!"

The riders stopped about twenty feet in front of Link and the captain and the knight was surprised to see that their steeds weren't horses, but rather large deer or an equivalent, but they were creatures never seen before in Hyrule. Shorter than Epona, the deer sported two antlers that curved to almost touch tips, similar to how Ordon Goats' horns were. Rather than forming a full circle, however, the deer's antlers dipped back towards their riders for a couple of inches. Upon these impressive antlers specialized reins were attached to them and the deer's head, like a horse's. Reddish-grey hair covered the deer and their bodies looked stocky and strong, with powerful legs and seemed at ease to be carrying a man with his packs and gear. As intrigued as Link was, it was clear that he wasn't the only one fascinated with the strange mounts. Murmurs behind him told the hero that the soldiers were just as surprised to see the beasts, but at least he was able to hide his curiosity to remain focused on the task at hand.

"Remove your hoods so that we can see your faces," Link ordered, his tone calm but he made it clear that there would be no arguing this command.

The riders, five in total, obediently removed their hoods and Link got his first good look at the strangers. The man closest to them had thick black hair that was fairly short, a goatee and thick stubble darkened his face, looked to be a bit older than Link, and he had notable scar that cut through his right eyebrow. The man to his left had grey hair that was bound back into a bun, clearly older than the first man, but still looked that he could hold his own in a fight. The man to the right of the first man had darker skin, a shaved head, and was just as strong looking as the other two men. Behind them, the remaining two riders, looked to be twins or at least brothers, with matching bright red hair, clean faces, and it was clear from their expressions that they had spotted the Gerudo and were more than fascinated by the warrior women. The first three men kept their eyes on Link and Captain Brindy and a moment of silence passed between them all as they silently sized each other up.

"I see from your armour that we have made it to the land of Hyrule", the grey-haired man said, a slight accent ringing through his voice.

"You have," Link replied, "and if you do come without seeing ill will then you are more than welcome within our borders".

"That is a relief to hear," the man said with a nod. "Allow me to begin the introductions. I am Simin, this is Vahl and beside him is Balin". Simin gestured towards the dark haired man and darker skin man in turn. "And these two," Simin comtinued, gesturing to the two men behind them, "are the twins, Crevan and Todd".

"Well met. I am Sir Link, Knight of Hyrule, and this is Captain Brindy of the Lake Hylia garrison".

"A knight?" A question was clear in Simin's words and the man even gave Link's green clothes another sweep of his eyes before his smiled. "Well, gods be praised! How fortunate that a knight would be the first to meet to us," Simin said with a small chuckle. "We are travellers from the Kingdom of Noruidia and we actually have come all of this way to seek an audience with Her Majesty, the Queen Zelda. Hopefully you, being a knight, can help us find our way to Hyrule Castle, yes?"

"You wish to speak with Queen Zelda?" Link repeated, though this shouldn't be a surprise.

Simin nodded, though it was Vahl who spoke next, for the first time, with a similar accent as Simin's. "The war that has consumed our kingdom for the past six years has finally come to an end and we have been sent by our king, King Vasailek, to try and re-establish a trade route with Hyrule".

"You came all of this way… to trade?" Captain Brindy spoke up, confusion in his voice.

Link glanced at him but he did see Vahl nod. This was Link's first time seeing Noruidians. They looked to be of the Hylian race, or at least closely related, for he could see the tell-tale pointed ears trait that the knight himself embodied as well. Still, it was difficult to judge, given the low light.

"We hoped to, yes. It has been a couple of decades since Hyrule and our country has had stable communications and we'd like to rectify that".

"And where are your trade goods? It looks as if you barely carry enough to survive let alone wares to offer Her Majesty".

"We met some… difficulties on our journey here, but, I can assure you, we have much to offer Her Majesty Queen Zelda". Simin's contrite tone arose questions in Link's mind and Captain Brindy had made a fair point, they didn't have any recognizable goods with them. But, perhaps they had been met with unfortunate fates on their way to Hyrule? Link was interested to hear what they had to say.

"Understandable," Link replied evenly and took a moment before he continued. "Right, I shall personally escort you to Hyrule Castle and I am positive that Queen Zelda would grant an audience with you. I must ask, however, that before we exit the desert that you surrender your weapons. I hope you understand. You shall be well protected, I assure you, for I will have a number of my men join us, but I can't allow foreigners to enter Castle Town and the castle grounds armed. I hope that this won't be a problem".

"Of course, Sir Link. There is no problem and we completely understand". Simin bowed his head to Link and the knight gestured for a couple of soldiers to come and take their weapons. All five men dismounted and retrieved their swords, bows, knives, an axe, a crossbow and… well, more knives to hand over to the Hyruleans.

"You came well prepared," Captain Brindy commented, suspicion still highlighted in his tone.

"The journey from Noruidia through the mountains is treacherous," Vahl explained, his voice low and smooth, "and it's not just beasts that we had to deal with, but also bandits and thieves. We had to protect ourselves and couldn't drop our guards even for a moment".

Link swore that he thought he saw the man glance at the Gerudo, who had yet to even shift from their positions, when he mentioned "thieves". From what Nabila had told him, Link surmised that perhaps the Noruidian men recognized the Gerudo, which would explain why the twins had yet to take their eyes off of the women. Or... it could be because they were women: it was difficult to say exactly.

"You say that you couldn't drop your guard yet still lost your wares?" Brindy asked, still obviously suspicious of their story.

Link glanced at the captain before returning to look at the foreigners. It was... a good point but Simin simply chuckled and wrung his hands together.

"Better that we lost our wares than our lives, we had decided".

"Right," Link replied, glancing at the captain to stop anymore questions. "Once we reach the castle, I'm sure that Her Majesty will welcome you graciously and ensure that your receive proper rest, food and accommodations after your hard journey," Link said with a nod of reassurance, using Zelda's proper title for these strangers. They'd probably think it more than strange if he called her by her first name as he normally did.

"All of their weapons have been collected, sir".

Link gave the soldier a nod before returning his attention to the Noruidians. "If we leave now, we'll reach the castle just after dawn. Can your, um…." he stared at their deer mounts and was at a momentary loss for words.

"Cliff elk," Vahl chimed in with a small smile.

"Right, your cliff elk, can they keep up with horses?"

To this it was Simin who chuckled and patted the side of his elk. "Don't you worry, sir. Cliff elk might not be as powerful as your horse there but they can hold their own and more, I promise you that".

Link simply nodded before he gestured to Captain Brindy to take over and organize his men in preparation of their departure. The knight spurred his mare into a trot and approached Nabila, who refused to take her eyes off of the strangers.

Once he was near enough, the chief spoke up to him, "Those men are from Noruidia".

"Yes, they are," the knight answered, bringing Epona to a halt so that she was near enough to gently sniff one of the Gerudo, who looked to be resisting the urge to pet her: clearly the women truly were smitten with the mare. "I'm to escort them to the castle so I must take my leave".

"Good. The further those men are from our fortress, the better. We've seen enough of that land to not be reminded of it mere years after our return here".

Link nodded with understanding before glancing back at the men and saw that they all were watching him interact with the women. "Should I be worried about them?" Link asked under his breath, to which Nabila took a deep breath.

"They are like any other voe, so you know my answer. I cannot say, however, as to why they have come here... " Nabila creased her brow in thought and it was an expression that Link was used to seeing the matriarch with. It seemed that ever since his inauguration into the tribe the woman was in constant thought whenever he saw her.

"I see", the knight replied, leaving it at that. "I must collect my stuff so…"

"Your things have already been collected".

Link watched as the woman barked something in her native language, perhaps "Come!"?, he wasn't sure, but within moments a familiar face appeared from around the wall carrying his pack. Upon seeing Mahila, Link immediately tensed up and he was thankful for the night's cover of his slight blush.

Mahila, on the other hand, wore the Gerudo's stern expression as the perfect mask and barely gave him a second glance as she approached him and Epona. Nabila seemed to be watching their interaction from her peripheral and Link tried his best to maintain a knightly professionalism. His conversation with Mahila had only taken place a couple of hours or so ago and it was still fresh in his mind, though the Noruidians had helped with him momentarily forget it. However, his eyes met hers as she passed him his pack and in that split second he saw that she was as uneasy to be near him as he was of her. For that reason, his heart hammered a bit faster.

The moment was soon gone and Link busied himself with fastening his packs to Epona's saddle and within those short few seconds, by the time he looked back up Mahila had disappeared. Meeting Nabila's eye, Link gave the chief a nod of his head, out of respect, to which Nabila returned.

"Sav'orq, Valqo, until you return to us".

"Sav'orq".

Farewells made, it was time to leave. Urging Epona to turn her head, Link urged his mount back into a trot and returned to his fellow Hylians. The soldiers weren't as rigid as they were upon meeting the Noruidians but had maintained their formation, which Link was glad to see. At his approach, Captain Brindy gave him a nod and ushered him over.

"Is everything in order, sir?"

"Yes, captain, there's nothing to worry. We should move out now. Did you send a runner back to the garrison?"

"I did indeed, sir. I'm confident that even as we speak, a rider has been sent to the Fence in order to prepare for your arrival".

"Good man. You may give the order to depart".

The captain saluted his commanding officer and Link watched as the older man began to bark out orders for them to move out. Turning in his seat, the Hylian regarded the Noruidians once more and couldn't decide what he thought of them. Nabila hadn't given much to go on and Link's own knowledge of the Kingdom of Noruidia was limited. Sure he had learned of it during his soldier and knight training but since each kingdom was sovereign, not much focus had been put into learning another land's customs. Soldiers moved to form a half circle to partly surround the five cliff elk which left Link and Captain Brindy to lead.

"Onward, men!"

/

Just as Link predicted, the morning sun was barely peeking above the eastern mountain ranges when the chorus of thundering hooves began to sing from Castle Town's western stone bridge. Epona lead the charge followed by three Hyrulean soldiers on their mounts. Behind them came the Noruidians and bringing up the rear were seven more soldiers. The mounted division had been waiting for their arrival once they reached the Fence. After passing through the defensive walls' gates, their pace was able to increase to a slow canter. Traveling through Hyrule Field took little time and Link was told at the Fence that once they reached town, there would be zero obstructions to slow their progress to the castle.

The town's gates were wide open and Link only reined Epona in to a trot but the entourage continued onward. Link couldn't help but get a sense of déja-vu when he entered the town. Soldiers lined the streets to keep the townspeople at bay but the morning crowds were swollen with curiosity and interest, all trying to get a peek at what was happening. Very similar to how it had been over a month ago when Link, Zelda and their guards came storming in with Link sporting a very large arrow out of his shoulder.

Link merely glanced at all of the excited faces looking up at all of them and through the loud overtone of the people, he could hear his name being called out with cheers. Soon he noticed how those cheers turned into shouts of delight and surprise when the cliff elk came into sight. Instantly the Noruidians were recognized as foreigners: strange and new. Link gestured for the men behind him to keep up their pace and he lead them into the centre of town, passed the central fountain and up towards the castle's main gate. More soldiers lined the way and Link recognized Hyrule's attempt to appear impressive for the foreigners, even though he could see that the majority of the footmen were new recruits. The hero knew that Zelda was no fool, that entering any negotiations with a foreign power could spell good fortune for Hyrule. Especially since they were so short of able-bodied men for their military.

They passed through the castle's grand outer gate, across the moat's bridge and through the inner gate. A smile appeared on Link's lips when he heard the Noruidians break their silence and exclaim with gasps and whistles upon seeing the true beauty that was Hyrule castle. The Gorons and masons had done a phenomenal job to restore the castle to its former glory, even better to how it used to look before Zant and Ganondorf decided to nearly burn it down. In the morning light, its white walls seemed to sparkle and Link couldn't help the swell of pride fill his chest as Epona trotted to the main entrance and he pulled her in to a stop.

Smiling servants, butlers and attendants were lined up with soldiers to meet the arriving escort. Once the last horse was through the inner gate its giant doors swung shut. Dismounting, Link handed Epona's reins to an attendant, who whispered a few updates into his ear, and he fixed his crimson cape after the ride. Watching the Noruidians dismount and look around at their surroundings, the twins were even grinning, Link stood patiently until they approached him and he gave them a nod.

"Follow me, gentlemen".

Link knew the castle like the back of his hand, though where they were headed to now wasn't that hard to find. All the same he lead the way with a couple of royal guardsmen following behind them. What the attendant had whispered to Link was the the queen had been informed of their arrival thanks to their messengers and she was waiting for them in the her audience room. At the top of the castle was the true throne room, or Sanctum as it has been renamed, but when Zelda held audiences with commoners and visitors she did so in a great hall on the main floor of the castle.

Doormen opened the hall's doors at their approach and the knight lead Hyrule's guests to meet its queen. A smile appeared on Link's face as soon as he set eyes on Zelda and, oh Goddesses, was she beautiful. Seated perfectly on her throne, which sat on a couple of tiered levels of carpeted steps and was a similar version to her official one within the Sanctum. Carpet lead from the door to where Zelda was seated with the Royal Guard lined up around their queen's throne platform. To the right of the queen was a wall of tall windows exposing the palace gardens, whereas upon the opposite wall hung grand paintings of Hyrule's kings and queens long passed, including Zelda's own parents whose portraits hung closest to her. Hushed gasps from behind Link informed him that the Noruidians had similar thoughts of his queen as he did and he couldn't blame them; behind them the doors to the hall shut once more.

Zelda was always beautiful, without ever trying. While she preferred her more 'casual' wear, as in dresses and gowns that weren't too grandiose and overly embellished, today it was obvious that she felt the need to wear true royal apparel for her foreign guests. Her brunette hair was perfectly styled in her preferred ornate back-braid and today she wore her crown. The lavender gown she wore was similar to the one she wore when Link had first met her, except this one was grander and better fitted for her status as queen. Adorning her shoulders were the monarchal shoulder-guards typically worn by members of the royal family and her slender arms were sheathed in pearly white gloves.

The closer Link came to his queen the more details he could see of her flawless features and caught up in staring as he was before long he reached the edge of her throne's steps and he came to a stop. The men stopped behind him and Zelda smiled to them all. Falling into a kneel, left fist upon his breast, Link showed his respect to his queen as her knight and the Noruidians followed suit by kneeling themselves. The hero remained where he was until a sweet voice filled the hall.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Hyrule. I am Zelda and it brings me great joy to meet you. Please, rise. You are among friends here".

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty. You are too kind".

Link raised his head as Simin spoke up and met Zelda's smiling eyes. Returning her smile he stood, as did the men behind him, and noticed for the first time that Zelda hadn't been the only one waiting in the hall. Arvid stood at her side, right in Link's spot as Personal Guard to the Queen… A twinge of possible jealousy spiked his heart but the knight managed to keep his expression from changing. He also saw that standing behind Zelda near the back wall was the Council Elder, Yrota, along with the five Councillors that made up Zelda's main team of advisors. Link was pleased to see that none of the Heads of the Noble families had been invited to this meeting and he was sure that that had right pissed a lot of them off.

"Why, Link… it seems that you have truly taken your ambassadorial duties to heart. I am impressed".

"Well, you have told me in the past to find more friends," he replied with a smile before gesturing towards the traders, "turns out they were in Noruidia".

Smiling, Link climbed the steps, his crimson cape kissing the steps behind his boots, his eyes never leaving Zelda's until he turned to Arvid who, without hesitation, struck his breast, bowed his head, and stepped back to join the Councillors. Taking his rightful place at her side, Link turned to face the Noruidians once more and set his hands behind his back. He saw the eyes of the Noruidian twins and even Simin glance up at him with surprise and confusion in their eyes. Clearly they had thought him to be just an ordinary knight, perhaps even low ranking given how he was not wearing typical knightly armour. Link noticed also that Vahl and Balin kept their eyes upon Zelda.

As if she could read his thoughts, Zelda continued to speak, "I see that Sir Link has treated you well and brought you before me in a timely manner. But assuming, gentlemen, that in your rush to the castle that he failed to properly introduce himself". Zelda turned her head to look at Link and he met her eyes and he could see the amusement sparkle within them. "Not only is he a Knight of Hyrule," she continued, turning back to smile down at the men, "but he is also a member of the Royal Guard, the Personal Guard to the Queen, a close confidant of mine, and the Hero Chosen by the Gods who saved all of Hyrule from the darkness that had overcome us five years ago".

Link felt heat rise in his cheeks and he knew that Zelda was not only doing this on purpose but also because she knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He saw the expressions change of the men and he applied every ounce of will and training that he could muster into keeping his expression even and his voice calm when he replied, "You are too magnanimous, Your Majesty". He added a bit of emphasis on Zelda's rightful title that he knew she detested him to use just to subtly get back at her: this game they played was known by all except for the Noruidians.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty, but we had idea that Sir Link was the 'Saviour of Hyrule', a figure that even we in our country have heard of", Simin replied in an awed tone.

"Well as heroic as he is, Sir Link is also humble".

Zelda was loving every moment of this and Link would let her know exactly how he felt later when he was able to speak with her in private.

"Enough idle chat. I understand that you have come a long way to meet me and for what reason I would like to hear. Please, do explain yourselves, gentlemen".

Simin bowed his head towards Zelda before beginning to speak. "Your Majesty, we have travelled these many, many miles to have the privilege to stand in your presence under the command of our Lord, His Majesty The King Vasailek Hadrianius Alaric the Second of the House Aethelwulf, Sovereign of the Kingdom of Noruidia".

"And who has King Vasailek sent to stand before me, exactly?" Zelda asked softly, her smile everlasting.

"Forgive me! Excuse my moment of forgetfulness upon seeing the foretold beauty of Hyrule's young queen!" Simin exclaimed and one of the twins stifled a laugh.

Link heard Zelda gently chuckle and he couldn't exactly blame Simin for not having introduced themselves straightaway, for it was sometimes hard to focus your train of thought when Zelda put on her queenly attires.

"Allow me to introduce not only myself but also my fellows. I am called Simin and I am joined by the brothers, Crevan and Todd. To my left stands Noruidia's best tracker, Balin, and last but not least, Vahl. We were hand chosen by our king to come and stand before you now so that our two great kingdoms may once again join together as allies".

Simin gestured to each man as he spoke their name and accordingly they bowed low to Zelda. Link watched the men's faces intently when their names were spoken and was in general keeping a keen eye on them during the entire exchange. He was looking for any sort of change, any indication that any of these men meant to harm Zelda in any way, so he was a bit caught off guard when Zelda herself stood.

Immediately the Noruidians knelt, as did Arvid and the Councillors behind the throne, but only Link remained standing and looked to his queen with an expression of confusion. Zelda ignored him as she descended the topmost set of steps from her throne and came to stop on the top plateau.

"Master Vahl, please, come closer".

A hush fell upon the hall and Link's saw the man's brows slightly twitch at being singled out by Zelda. Slowly and obediently he stood from his kneel and began to climb the steps towards her. Link did not like this at all and he glanced at the Royal Guardsmen who all took on a defensive stances, hands upon their swords. To this Zelda calmly raised her hand to silently order them to stand down, which they did without hesitation, but Link did not remove his hand from the hilt of the Master Sword and narrowed his eyes at the Noruidian who was drawing nearer to his queen.

Vahl reached the same level as Zelda so that the pair were on equal ground. The man was clearly taller than the queen, taller than Link, and in the light of the hall it was clearer than ever that the Noruidian was in fact quite handsome, with his dark hair and eyes. His ears were pointed like the Hylians but now Link could see that the man's ear tips were darker skin tone, a trait shared with the rest of his Noruidians. The scar that cut through his right eyebrow actually extended halfway down his cheek and due to his reasonably short, thick black hair, Link noticed that he wore an earring on his right earlobe.

"Your Majesty," Vahl spoke softly, his accent only adding to the smoothness of his voice, and he slightly bowed his head out of respect. The man looked as casual as Zelda did, even from being so close to the Hyrulean Queen, and when he met her eyes he did not look away.

Zelda remained silent and continued to silently and thoughtfully regard his face, her expression unchanging from the calm and gentle smile she had worn since they had entered the hall. Every person seemed to be holding their breath, having no clue when the queen was doing or looking for. With every new second that passed Link's grip upon the hilt of his sword became more tense and his whole being was prepared to spring into action to defend Zelda. She and Vahl had a couple of feet between them but it was much too close for Link's comfort. True that they had confiscated all weaponry from the men and that they had been searched, but some weapons could be hidden so well that they were near impossible to detect. He should've searched the Noruidians himself but how the hell was he supposed to know that Zelda was going to be so interested by one of them? Why? What was so special with this-

"Master Simin", Zelda suddenly called out, her eyes never leaving Vahl's dark, surprisingly calm ones. The foreigner strangely did not seem to baulk away from the queen's gaze, something that even the strongest of men tended to do in the presence of their queen; Link wasn't liking the individual attention this Vahl was getting from Zelda at all.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty?"

"It appears that you made a mistake".

"I have?" Simin replied, anxiety and confusion thick in his voice and he looked around nervously. "In what regards, may I ask?"

"Indeed. You were right to refer to your king by his full title, but you failed to do so with his second son. If I am not mistaken, it is Prince Vahlymor I presume? Am I pronouncing that correctly?"

There came a moment of silence that followed the beautiful ring of Zelda's voice, before all hell broke loose. A chorus of gasps, mutterings and exclamations filled the hall, which included Link's own catch of breath while his eyes went wide in shock. In the midst of the chaos, Zelda remained completely calm, still smiling her small, polite, yet knowing smile and she watched the man before her simply blink before he calmly smiled as well.

"Y-your Majesty, please, I mean-"

Simin's mouth snapped shut, as did the rest of the hall's noise cease, when Zelda simply raised her hand for silence so as to allow for Vahl to speak.

"Perceptive as you are beautiful, Your Majesty. If I might ask, what gave me away?"

"Well… I suppose that I wouldn't be a pretty good queen if I was not familiar with the royal families of the bordering kingdoms and their names. Why, might I ask, the cognomen, sir?"

"Vahl is the name I go by when travelling and used by my fellows here, Your Majesty".

Still smiling, Vahl swept an hand to gesture towards his comrades and for every pair of eyes to fall upon the Noruidians, who all bowed their heads deeply. "Standing before you, Your Majesty, are the four men I trust most in the world. They are my royal guardsmen, the best of warriors, and my best friends. To them, I am Vahl, but to the rest of the world I am Prince Vahlymor. Oh, and yes, that it how you pronounce it".

"And the reason for the deception?"

"Well, as you can understand for someone in my position, it can be quite dangerous to cross borders. Rather than travel with a grand caravan and dozens of guardsmen to help notify every bandit in the vicinity that royalty is on the move, I choice stealth and discretion".

"Very wise," Zelda commented before she gave the men a simple nod before continuing, "and you have my word that whilst in Hyrule that you and your men shall be treated and seen as my most honoured guests. I will have you possessions moved at once to our most luxurious and comfortable of apartments". Turning to look at one of her handmaidens, the girl bowed her head before walking off to pass on the news; meanwhile, the prince's comrades bowed their heads in gratitude for Zelda's hospitality.

Returning her gaze upon the Noruidian prince, Zelda saw that he was looking at her with an expression that she couldn't quite place, almost as if he were expecting her to say something else. Without missing a beat, she continued, "You all must be exhausted after your long journey. Won't you retire until the evening and then you are all invited to join me for dinner. I greatly would enjoy to hear tales of Noruidia".

"Of course, Your Majesty," Vahlymor replied, but with a slight change in the tone of his voice, as if there were some confusion. "My men and I would be honoured to dine with you and I do hope that you and I will soon be able to discuss our own affairs".

A pause filled the room and every set of eyes were held on Zelda and Vahlymor. From Link's position from behind her, the knight saw the slightest raise in the queen's chin and he knew that she had no idea what Vahlymor meant. Also from his vantage point, Link glanced at the other four Noruidian men and he could see them exchanging glances. Did they know something that the Hyruleans didn't?

"Our affairs, my lord?" she asked calmly, her tone still containing its lightness and pleasantry.

"Indeed, Your Grace, but I completely understand if you wish for your advisors to be present. Such dealings such as ours can be… complicated, as I assume you can admit".

"What dealings are you referring to, Prince Vahlymor?" asked Councillor Yrota, who stepped forward along with the other five councillors, all of whom wore suspicious and curious expressions for the prince.

Vahlymor turned to the older man and blinked before glancing back at Zelda, confusion in his expression. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but there seems to be some confusion".

"It would seem so," Zelda replied, an arch forming in one of her delicate brows. "Originally I had been informed that travellers from Noruidia had come to talk of trade and of communications. Seeing as you and your comrades are not simple travellers, would you be so kind as to bring us all onto one page so to speak? I would most appreciate it".

"As you wish," Vahlymor replied simply before straightening his already perfect posture before he continued. "It is true that I have arrived to establish better relations between our two greta kingdoms, that was no lie, and within better relations comes better trade. However, I personally came to fulfill a personal duty. I came to fulfill the wishes of our mothers, Your Majesty... the matter of our longstanding betrothal, that is".

The silence that filled the room following Vahylmor's shockingly calm words was deafening. There was a solid few seconds where no one moved, nor breathed, but just stared in disbelief and registered what the prince's words could possibly mean. Link found himself frozen, eyes wide, and even his heart seemed to have gone rigid with surprise.

Zelda was… betrothed?

Like a crashing wave upon a peaceful beach, sound and noise came rushing back in a chorus when the onslaught of gasps, exclamations and the steps of unsteady persons filled the room. The Noruidians seemed unnerved by the surprised reaction of the Hylians and had stepped together, backs together, in a defensive position. The Councillors were all talking at once, asking one another if there was any validity to the prince's announcement. Arvid had become quite tight lipped as was keeping a narrowed eye upon the Noruidians, as were the rest of the soldiers when they weren't stealing glances as their queen. Only three figures had yet to react to the prince's words: the prince, the queen and the hero.

Zelda's remained holding Vahlymor's eyes with her gaze and it took little effort for her to maintain her serene and composed self. She could feel everyone's eyes upon her, waiting for her words, possibly even the command to send these foreigners to the dungeons for such lies, but no gaze felt heavier than the one she knew was on her back. The prince's eyes told her everything she needed to know and with a single and slow blink, she slowly raised her hand and once again, there was quiet.

With peace restored, Zelda knew that she would need to word her thoughts quite carefully, for there wasn't a lot of time for her to be able to do what she ought to have done years ago.

"Of course, our betrothal, a topic that will be discussed thoroughly when you and your companions are not weary from travel. I promise you, Your Highness, that we shall speak of the matters in due time. Until then, please rest and I shall join you for an evening feast in your honour".

Vahlymor held the queen's eyes for a moment longer, his expression unreadable to anyone expect perhaps Zelda herself, before he bowed low and thanked her. He then turned towards his uneasy fellows and Simin cleared his throat before trying to hide his jab into the twins' sides for them to relax. Servants lead the foreigners from the hall and even before the grand doors swung shut were the Councillors at Zelda's side.

"Your Majesty! Please do not tell us that you believe this so-called prince's words! It's outrageous!"

"Councillor Gryffyn, please try and contain your voice," Zelda replied calmly and the youngest councillor coughed out an apology.

Yrota, the Council Elder, came up to Zelda and caught her eye. "Do you know anything of what this prince says, Your Majesty?"

"All will be revealed soon, Yrota… I do need a moment to confirm myself but I shall notify you all as soon as I am sure. There is something I must see to. Excuse me, gentlemen, and I am not to be disturbed from my quarters."

The Councillors all bowed to their queen, who descended the stairs to her right without even glancing up at Link, who had yet to move from his place beside her throne. The knight's eyes were darkened and his body was rigid, but he watched Zelda's every movement and only he could see how her normally graceful movements were rushed ever so slightly. Seeing her head towards her personal entrance, Link finally found that he could move and he too descended the stairs to the polished floor. As much as he wanted to run after Zelda then and there, Link still had a duty to fulfill so rather he came to Arvid's side, who upon seeing the hero saluted immediately.

"I want you to watch those men, Arvid, especially Vahlymor," Link said lowly, bypassing any formalities. There was a command he needed to give and had little patience to give it.

"Consider it done, sir," Arvid answered; the man's tone, words, and expression were all Link needed from the man. He gave him a simple nod and took a few steps away when he heard one of the Councillors call Arvid's name.

"Sir Arvid! Come here please".

Link kept walking but he turned his gaze over his shoulder to see Councillor Wharha, a knight of Hyrule, clasp a hand on Arvid's shoulder and speak something to the younger man.

The hero's steps slowed for a moment, his resolve wavered, before he narrowed his eyes and hurried forward. Link's boots echoed through the stone halls, his pace never slowing and he fought the urge to run. The servants and guardsmen he passed he ignored, though all gave him a nod or quickly got out of his way. Coming to the grand staircase, the man finally quickened his pace and took three steps at a time, his heart hammering. His lack-of-a-night's sleep was absent from his movements, adrenaline and determination fuelled his muscles, as was the fire burning in his chest. Up until this point he'd been able to contain his emotions, his life's experience being their chains, but he could feel the strain and weight of them. Entering the west wing of the castle, Link's cape billowed behind him and his hands were balled into fists.

Approaching the doors to the queen's personal study, the guardsmen stationed outside them stiffly stood at attention upon seeing Hyrule's Saviour. It was clear by their anxious expressions that seeing first their Queen rush towards the room and now her trusted knight that something was amiss, especially when they caught sight of Link's hard expression.

As one of the guards opened the door, Link said sternly, "No one else is to enter".

"Yes, sir. Her Royal Highness said the same".

Giving the man a curt nod, Link entered the room, his heart hammering and his fingers white from the tightness of his fists. The room was in slight disarray, meaning that its usually impeccable appearance was disheveled by Zelda's frantic entrance. The queen was seated on her settee next to a dying fire, her entire attention was on a stack of what appeared to be letters in her hand. A quick scan of the room revealed to Link that the chest that had always sat on one of the tables was open with its key still in the lock, the first time he'd ever seen it unlocked. An envelope opener was sitting on the table where Zelda had left it and an opened large envelope had fallen to the floor next to the settee.

Walking a couple of steps towards the queen, Link stopped a few feet from the sofa and settled his hands behind his back. Silence resumed in the room save for the crackling of the fire's embers and the shuffling of Zelda's letters as she moved to the next one. Link watched her, his expression distant and unreadable, though his jaw was clenched with concealed feelings. His head throbbed with swirling thoughts, strings of emotions and words that he was desperately containing. Duty, responsibility, respect, and his own morals kept him quiet: obediently standing there until his queen was done.

When it looked as if Zelda was on the last page, she flipped over the stack of letters and began to read them all once more. Still Link didn't move, he barely breathed even, but allowed Zelda her time needed. He could see from her half-shadowed face that whatever contents the letters held, they were distressing to some degree. She was slightly biting at her lower lip and her delicate brows were creased with emotions. Link had never asked what the chest had contained, for it was never his place to know, but he surmised from seeing Zelda now that perhaps she herself had never read the letters before.

Minutes ticked by. The embers of the fireplace slowly darkened and the sun's light from the grand windows at the end of the room dimmed as clouds filled the sky. Page by page Zelda read, carefully and slowly, and not once did she pause or glance in Link's direction. He would wait for her to finish... he'd always wait for her, no matter how long.

Finally with tentative fingers, Link watched Zelda gather together the letters and calmly set them aside on the settee to her left. With her face turned away from him still, Link heard her speak in barely a whisper but it might as well have been a shout through the tense silence of the room.

"Please, come take a seat".

Without hesitation the knight walked forward and came around the settee to stiffly sit down beside his queen. There still was about a foot of space between them, the sofa wasn't that large, and from this distance Link caught the sweet scent of Zelda's perfumed hair: lilacs. Setting his hands upon his knees, hands were still tense and in half-fists, Link stared hard at the dying fire. His heart was loud in his ears and he had no idea if Zelda was looking at him or not because his bangs hid her from view. From the shifting he felt beside him he guessed that she was staring ahead like him and neither motioned as to who should speak first.

As patient as Link was and as silent as he could be, this whole situation was really beginning to strain on his endurance. There was so many things he wanted to say, wanted to ask, wanted to hear, wanted to yell. He needed to know the facts, to set his frustrations and questions at ease, and he wanted Zelda to look him in the eye and tell him the truth. He wanted her-

"Link?"

"Yes?"

No response came immediately and after a solid minute, Link couldn't take it anymore. He turned his head to look at Zelda and caught sight of her face. His gasp broke through the silence and his hardened resolve shattered.

Ripe tears glistened down his queen's cheeks and her eyes were full of what looked to be pain. However, her expression remained calm and pristine, indifferent almost, and with a bored hand she swatted away one of her tears like it was nothing but an inconvenience.

"Zelda…" Link began, concern momentarily smothering the storm in his mind.

"I have been a fool, Link. A foolish, disobedient, and childish coward".

Link was physically taken aback by the angry tone of Zelda's voice. Finally her beautiful mask broke and she narrowed her brows to reveal her anger; more tears spilled out of her eyes and again Zelda swiped them away impatiently. The man's mouth hung slightly open and wariness seeped into his being, for he had learned from experience that when Zelda was angry she could be terrifying.

Yet, to see her crying really shook him to the core. Zelda never cried and apparently the fact that she was, Zelda herself saw it as an annoyance more than anything.

"I have not been a wise queen, Link, and my parents would be so disappointed in me".

"Zelda, what are you-?"

"My mother, Link! My mother… oh Nayru, was not Hyrulean and… there's so much that I did not know".

Zelda turned to face Link, her eyes wide and it was clear that she was trying not to cry any harder; her shoulders were shaking terribly. Link was at a total loss as to what to do or at least react to such a statement, but he did at least form some sort of reply.

"Is that why you're so upset? That your mother was not… Hyrulean?"

"No… no, it's not… it's…" pausing in her fumbled words, Zelda tilted her head back as if to try and coax the tears back into her tear ducts as she collected herself enough to continue. "That's not why I'm upset, but it does come as bit of a shock. Father, he never liked to talk of Mother but it wasn't as if it was a secret that she wasn't born here… I mean, even Imala, my nurse, has always mentioned when my mother "arrived" to the castle, I just never took enough care to inquire as to what she meant by that…"

"Where did your mother come from?" Link asked.

Zelda blinked and looked back at him, surprise in her expression, before she realized that she hadn't said yet. "Oh, she was from Noruidia".

"Oh… oh!" Link replied, finally catching up. "Then how did she end up as Queen of Hyrule?"

"How else?" Zelda replied with a sigh and shrug, dropping her shoulder s bit, "she married my father who was prince and heir to the throne". Turning her gaze to the stack of letters sitting beside her, Link watched his queen set a tender hand upon the stack as she spoke. "It was all right here, Link, in my possession. When my mother died she left me these letters with the instructions only that I read them following my coronation. It was has five years since I became queen…. Five years I have disobeyed my mother's last wish for me".

"Why?" Link asked innocently, leaning forward due to Zelda's tone drifting off into a whisper.

"Because I was afraid," Zelda replied, turning to face him. "Afraid of my own mother, I woman I barely remember and don't even know. As I told you, Link, I've been a foolish, disobedient, and childish coward… A daughter afraid of her own mother…"

Zelda's eyes fell to look upon the sofa, her lower lip quivered, and Link watched fresh tears begin to roll down her cheeks to drip from her delicate chin; this time, however, she didn't wipe them away. Link's fingers twitched and he felt the urge to reach out for her, to comfort her in anyway he could, but he froze from lifting his hand when she continued to speak.

"In her letters… my mother wrote how she had come from Noruidia to be a handmaiden to my grandmother, the Queen. I had known before that Noruidia and Hyrule used to have better communications but I had no idea that it was to that extent. It was when my mother came here that my father fell in love with her and sought her hand. Apparently, however, Mother had been already betrothed to another back in Noruidia but, of course, how was her father to deny a prince from marrying his daughter and she to become Queen of Hyrule? It also helped matters that she was in love with my father but her betrothed had been some Noruidian nobleman. It had caused relations to sour, which is partly why Noruidia and Hyrule haven't communicated much since then. Another reason is because my mother had been best friends with the Noruidian princess and it caused their friendship to fracture when she learnt that Mother was to remain in Hyrule".

Zelda paused in her telling to sit back and take a deep breath before turning back to Link, who was very much absorbed into her story. "My parents had married for love, Link, though there was political benefit for both parties for sure. In the end my mother and my father had loved each other so much that Mother chose to never return to her homeland again. When I was born she wrote to her friend, who had become Queen of Noruidia, to try and make amends. She promised…" Pausing once more to swallow, Zelda gave Link a sad yet resolved expression before she continued. "My mother promised me, her newborn daughter, to one of her former friend's sons. Either I was to marry the eldest son if a prince was born to Hyrule or to the second eldest if I was to become queen. Since… my mother and my brother were both taken during childbirth I was, from the day of their deaths, betrothed to the second-eldest prince of Noruidia, Vahlymor. I have been betrothed for all of my life and had no knowledge of it. Father, he never spoke of it, not once…"

"Wait, what? But..." Link couldn't finish a single word for his mind was so completely rattled. Zelda was really betrothed, had always been. She was getting married after all and to a complete stranger nonetheless-

"But, perhaps he felt that it was not his place to do so". Zelda's words cut through Link's spiralling thoughts and he arched a brow in question to her. "Mother had been betrothed herself and reveals in her letters that she had never liked the idea of it-"

"So why would she force you to do the same thing?" Link blurted out, trying to find out the end of the story while they were still in the middle.

Zelda blinked at him and gave him the most softest of smiles; his heart skipped a beat when she leaned closer so that the foot of space between them was rendered to mere inches.

"She wouldn't, of course. If I had been stronger when I became queen, had not been afraid of letters locked within a chest, then I would have understood the choice my mother had given to me. Father even alluded to this, I see this now, when he would tell me that I would not need to worry about my future and that my happiness was most important thing. I didn't know it then, but should have, but that's what Mother wished for me as well. If I had found love before I was crowned or before my twentieth birthday, then the betrothal would have been voided. My parents married for love and they wanted me to do the same… but…"

Her smile vanished and her eyes fell once again and Link desperately wished he had the courage to comfort her more than just sitting there uselessly. So much for being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage... he couldn't even reach out and lay his hand upon his distressed friend's hand that was so near.

"My father had left this all to me, to gift the free will to love as I saw fit, even until his deathbed. I've never told anyone the words that he spoke to me before he died, but he told me to follow my heart and to believe in any choice that I made, for queens and kings carry the very heart of their kingdoms and must always trust in what their heart of hearts say. You told me something very similar, Link, the day you pledged yourself to become my knight. You told me to trust in myself and, I fear, that I have not when it comes to this. I have failed my parents because I was afraid… afraid of my mother, of not making her proud or… or..."

A sob broke through the silence following Zelda's words and in that instant, for a moment at least, she ceased in being his queen. Link moved before his mind could tell him to stop and he wrapped his arms around his weeping friend, taking her into a gentle yet solid embrace that he realized that he had been wishing to give her for some time. He felt her stiffen in surprise by his actions but it lasted a mere second before she collapsed against him and her sobbing intensified. She buried her face into his right shoulder and he felt her fingers come and grip the material of his tunic in a tight hold. Settling his hands gently upon her back, the silken strands of her hairs grazing his fingertips, Link held her close and with every tremble he felt from her form, his brows creased further. He kept his eyes open, though narrowed, and his expression once again grew hard. However, the emotions that filled his mind and heart were not the same as they were when he had entered the room. He felt a pain deep in his chest and Link had only felt something relatively close to such a sensation once before.

"I wish… I wish things could be different…"

Zelda's muffled and whispered words barely reached Link's ears but they struck his heart like arrows all the same. Holding her ever closer, the knight gently pressed his cheek against his queen's head with no words of comfort to give only his embrace and his silent agreement to her words.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Guilt

It felt like an eternity how long he held her, how long she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. An eternity… that's how long he wanted it to be, never to end. In all honesty, Zelda only remained there for a few minutes at most before Link heard her sigh and slowly she drew back from him. She kept her eyes downcast and Link dutifully removed his hands from her back, though he had to fight the urge to linger. Out of respect he turned his eyes aside when she retrieved a handkerchief from a hidden pocket within her dress to wipe her face and better compose herself. The knight felt tense and his heart was hammering so much so that he felt dizzy a bit… though that might also be because of how sweet Zelda's hair had smelt. His hands weren't necessarily trembling from the experience but from how tightly his fingers had curled into fists upon his legs.

Who knew that comforting his queen would have such an affect on him?

When she did turn back to glance up at him, Link managed a faint smile and loosened the grip of his hands. Zelda's eyes were dry and her makeup was not marred in the slightest, but she looked tired, so tired. He hadn't seen it before that moment but the stress that Zelda had been carrying with her for weeks shined now in her tired eyes. Sadness filled Link's expression, which roused a small smile from his friend.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in the sweetest whisper he'd ever heard; it made his chest hurt to hear her apologize.

"Zelda, please, no… there is nothing to apologize for".

"Yes, there is…" she muttered softly again, breaking eye contact.

"I… understand, you're upset because you're um… the betrothal and all and-"

"That is not why I am upset, my dear Link".

Zelda's tone stirred up Link's confusion and upon seeing it in his face, it managed to coax another smile from her as she sighed in slight exasperation. She took up his hand and gently pulled at his fingers, not so much out of affection, but more to occupy herself as she spoke.

"Of course finding out that I am betrothed is… hard for me to fathom, but it's not completely unheard of. Having been born into royalty, there are specific obligations expected of me... marriage being one of them". Pausing to wet her lips, it was clear that Zelda was choosing her words carefully and she spoke deliberately, careful not to rouse up anymore tears. "It's just… frustrating and a bit humiliating that I was caught off guard like this".

"Caught off guard? You mean by the Noruidians?"

"Yes, or well... " Zelda let her head fall back, her eyes closed and Link gave her a moment to collect her thoughts together. Clearly she was still upset and he knew how difficult it could be to make sense when your words don't want to come out right. "The fact that I didn't read these letters sooner... that is what I mean by being caught off guard. It makes myself and Hyrule look terrible and appearances are everything. However, while I admit that not knowing about the betrothal is my fault, there may be some liberty with which we can work with. For if the Noruidians had made attempts over the years to communicate with us, certainly while my father was still alive, any of those correspondences would have been filed away in the archives. Unfortunately, as you know, the archives were nearly completely burnt by Ganondorf's onslaught, meaning those correspondences have been lost".

"Right… and of course, the archivists…"

"Were all killed," Zelda finished solemnly. "So the only evidence of the betrothal is from these letters and whatever Prince Vahlymor brought with him. The situation still puts me in a precarious position. While of course my Councillors will ask for proof, I cannot appear weak nor can I admit that I had no knowledge of the betrothal".

"Why is that?" asked Link, his expression twisted with hard confusion.

"My dear Link… relations between kingdoms are all about appearances, reputation, and respect. If I claim that I had no knowledge of this betrothal, the Noruidians could take it as an insult and that could spell ill-will for the future. Hyrule cannot afford upsetting another kingdom at the moment, we simply do not have the resources to do so".

Nodding slowly, Link could understand what Zelda was saying and he was also beginning to comprehend just how unpredictable this situation was for his queen. He looked at her now and he saw how tired she was. He also noted the intense thoughtfulness in her gaze as he could see that she was already planning the next step and the task seemed to be helping her calm down.

"While the Noruidians are here, we will all just have to tread carefully," she finished evenly and retrieved her handkerchief once more.

Having dabbed her eyes, Zelda was looking much more composed and Link could see from the way she stared at the fireplace that she had calmed back down and was returning to her collected self. Link shifted a bit, his hands still upon his knees, and he wavered whether or not he should ask the question that was awkwardly sitting upon his tongue. After another moment and when it seemed that Zelda wasn't about to say anything more, the knight couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Are you going to marry him?"

His tone was calm and cool, though lower than his usual volume. When Zelda looked over at him, Link's expression was as indifferent as he could manage though his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly.

Zelda didn't respond immediately and she took a moment to search his face before straightening her posture and folding her hands neatly on her lap. "You mean the prince. There… is much to consider", she said finally, her tone even as well. "He certainly makes for a suitable candidate but there will be much that I will have to contemplate and discuss with the rest of the Councillors before any sort of decision can be made".

"That's not exactly an answer to my question," Link said before he could stop himself and even Zelda looked back over at him in surprise.

Arching her brow ever so slightly, Zelda continued slowly, "Link, even if Prince Vahlymor and I are betrothed, I am still the Queen of Hyrule and I have final say. If I do not wish to marry him, then that is all I would have to say on the matter. However, as I said, there is much to consider with being a candidate for my hand-"

"So there are more candidates, is that it?"

Link's words were heavy and curt. His earlier anger rising back to the surface now that Zelda was not longer crying. His memory recalled why exactly he had been so angry upon first chasing after Zelda to her quarters.

He watched Zelda's eyes widen ever so slightly before she began to say, "What do you-"

"Zelda," Link cut her off, his own eyes narrowing. "I know that there are other suitors, don't play dumb with me. You're better than that".

The queen's mouth frowned a bit before she looked aside. For a moment Link thought she was going to continue to deny it until she spoke. "How long have you known?"

"Since before I left for the desert," he replied through clenched teeth, finally hearing her admit what he had suspected, what Bohdan had told him… what she failed to tell him for who knows how long. As he waited for her to respond, Link's anger matured in his chest and his heart thundered in his ears. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw clenched, while his hands had returned to being tight fists upon his legs; his entire body was tense with anger and the sense of betrayal. He managed to maintain a cool expression, however, but he felt his eyes blazing with emotions.

Zelda probably saw through his mask for she stood and walked a couple feet away to give him some space. Her back was slightly towards him and she gently gripped her arms.

"You have every right to be angry with me, Link," she said softly, a touch of sorrow in her words.

Link scoffed out a breath that turned into a dry laugh as he also stood, fists at his side. "That's an understatement! I had to learn that you were going to get married to some suitor from Lord-fucking-Bohdan of all people! I didn't believe-, no, I didn't want to believe the prick and I didn't. But even as I followed you here, do you know what I heard? I heard Councillor Wharha say to Arvid something about 'Don't let any of the other suitors know about this' or something like that". Link paused his tirade to numbly laugh before he continued, "I realize as I'm saying this now but that's probably what Arvid meant when I asked him to take my place as your Personal Guard, that he was unsure to do so because he was your suitor. Goddesses, am I seriously the last person to know all about this? And I am supposed to be your Personal Guard, Zelda! Do you understand how ridiculous that sounds? How can I be your guard when I don't know what's going on? This seems like a big enough deal that I should have been, I don't know, one of the first to know!"

Zelda turned around as he went on, her face torn between surprise and guilt at his accusing tone, but Link wasn't done yet. Approaching his queen, Link came within a foot of her but she didn't back away from him or his anger. She maintained eye contact with him and took his angry words head-on.

"And the worse thing of all? I sat right beside you and asked you what that bastard Bohdan had wanted and you... You lied right to my face. You could have told me right then and there, or even, I don't know, before that probably because I have a feeling that this whole thing has been going on for a while. But you didn't, Zelda, you told me that there was nothing to worry about and to carry on my merry way". Link's lips quivered and his brows turned upward with distress and when he continued, his voice was quieter and more ragged with desperation as he searched her eyes, "How long, Zelda? How long have I been kept in the dark? Before or after the arrow? Tell me".

Link trembled as he spoke, not wanting to believe what he was saying, what he was accusing his friend of doing and he didn't realize that his entire body shook with contained emotions. Zelda remained unfazed by his anger and calmly seemed to accept it, knowing that it was her fault and that her knight had every right to feel angry.

Taking a breath, Zelda began to say, "I didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to focus on healing-"

"Bullshit". Link crossed his arms and walked a couple steps away, his anger flaring back up once more. With his back towards her, Link's expression reflected the intense hurt he felt upon hearing Zelda admit that she hadn't told him seemingly for his own benefit. Had he been ignorant of the situation for weeks? Was he really that unobservant? There was a voice at the back of his head that realized that his anger did feel different now that the Gerudo had extracted the poison from his body, but he didn't dwell on that thought for long before words angry began to spill out from his lips.

"Any reasons why you didn't tell me were motivated by pure selfishness and you know it-!"

"Link, that is enough!"

The man turned his head at his queen's sudden outburst and surprise cracked through his anger when he saw the disapproving expression on his monarch's face. Zelda held her hand upon her chin, one of her brows was arched, and while she still appeared calm but her voice was stern, "You forget to whom you are speaking, my knight. Do try to contain yourself better".

A frown appeared on his lips and he wanted to say more but instead he obediently fell to a knee, bowed his head and settled an arm upon his knee in submission.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I spoke out of turn".

His words came automatically and dryly, though they aided his expression to return to its knightly, indifferent mask which smothered over his hot and rampant emotions. With his eyes upon the carpeted floor, he did not see Zelda approach but he heard her footfalls. The hem of her dress came into view as she came to stand over him.

"Arise," she said softly, her voice holding no anger.

Without hesitation Link rose like the well-trained knight he was. Settling his hands behind his back, he looked forward somewhere passed Zelda's crowned head, his expression undaunted and unchanging. His heart still beat furiously, his blood felt hot, and his mind was filled with chaos but his appearance revealed none of this. He had yelled at the Queen of Hyrule who, friend of his or not, could punish him accordingly without hesitation and rightly so. He had allowed his emotions to get the better of him and was acting like a child, not a knight. Knights didn't question their monarchs for withholding information from them, for that was their royal choice and right. The hurt that he felt was his own to bear and he should do so without complaint, that was what his training had taught him to so.

It was just because Zelda was his friend and she had lied to him that he hurt as bad as he did.

Soft, gloved fingers came to his cheek and Link's eyes finally lowered to meet his queen's. His indifferent resolve instantly began to waver. Within Zelda's beautiful blue eyes he saw no anger or disapproval, just guilt, sadness and the mistiness of possible tears.

The thought of Zelda crying again cracked Link's mask, his hands behind his back gripped one another nervously, and he began to stammer. He was softly hushed by Zelda, who dropped her hand from his cheek to rest upon his chest, directly over his frantically beating heart.

"There is nothing more for you to say, Link, and nothing for you to apologize for. I did lie to you. I chose not to tell you about the suitors and I kept trying to tell myself that I did so because I did not wish to cause you anymore stress or pain". Biting her lower lip, Zelda paused for a moment as she took a deep breath but she did not take her eyes from Link's face and he did not look away from hers. "I am the Queen of Hyrule and have always known that one day I would wed. I have never admitted to anyone before just how much I have always dreaded when I would marry, even as a child. While other little girls daydreamed about their grand weddings, I was busy studying Hyrule's history, learning of the bloodline of the Goddess within me, and wanting to ride my horse. As queen, however, marriage is inevitable. And speaking of bloodlines, there must be one first, for there cannot be a monarchy with a sole ruler. I have until the Midsummer Solstice Night's Ball to announce my engagement to the suitor of my choosing. There are four potential suitable candidates from the Noble Families. Now, however, with the arrival of Prince Vahlymor there is now five men for me to choose from and one will become my husband. There is no escaping that truth".

The queen lowered her head and stared at Link's chest, expression sad and slightly defeated. The anger within him died and fizzled out into nothing as he watched Zelda's shoulders drop. Wetting his lips, Link desperately tried to form words to reply to her when he was stopped by Zelda's soft words reached his ears and he felt his heart melt.

"Can you forgive me for being afraid, Link? Perhaps not as your queen, but as your friend who made a mistake? I was too afraid to tell you that I was going to be married because… because telling you meant it was real… I didn't want it to be real, not yet, not now… I just wish that things could be different".

The last of her words were barely a whisper and Link struggled to hear them all but he did. They were the same words she had said when she was crying but now he understood what they meant. His eyes grew wide and his mask was completely broken as guilt, sympathy, and anguish of wanting to hold her once more contorted his face and narrowed his eyes. Taking a steadying breath, Link fought to get a hold on himself as he moved his hands from behind his back to gently raise his hand to lift up Zelda's chin for her to look at him. When her eyes met his, bright with forming tears, Link smiled reassuringly at her before speaking softly.

"If ever you are afraid again, and even when you're not, I will remain by your side to fight for you. I swear it, until I can no longer lift my sword or stand on my feet and until my last breath escapes me. I will stand by your side so that you have no reason to be afraid".

Zelda half-chuckled out a smile and closed her eyes. A couple of tears fell down her cheeks and her knight gently wiped them away with the hand that had been upon her chin. Just as it seemed that he was going to take back his hand, Zelda reached up with her hand from his chest and wrapped her fingers around his. Link's breath caught in his throat and his eyes softened as she watched his queen open hers, their gaze locking.

He hadn't realized until then just how… close they were standing to one another.

He had been so focused on her and being in the moment that it hadn't registered to Link that they stood nearly chest-to-chest with one another. In fact the entire world outside of the room in which they stood seemed to have disappeared and it was just them. Only Zelda mattered to him, nothing else. Link's entire attention was on the beautiful woman who looked up at him with such a soft expression, her eyes were all that he could see; the sweet scent of her perfume and hair filled his senses, the softness of her gloved-fingers holding his, the shape and shade of her lips, that he… he…

"Did you sleep at all last night, Link?"

Zelda's whispered question broke the daze that Link had fallen into and stiffly he straightened his posture away from her, having not realized that he had begun to lean towards his queen, that he had wanted to, had almost…

"Wh-what?" he replied, blinking and looking away just as Zelda smiled and released his hand. The knight's heart sunk and he closed his eyes and began to mentally beat himself up. Fuck...

"Sleep, did you get any last night?" Zelda repeated casually, herself turning away and walking towards the settee to collect her mother's letters. With her back turned from her knight, the Hyrulean Queen was able to hide the furious blush in her cheeks, the panic in her eyes, and she tried to control her fluttering heart. She knew very well what had almost occurred, how she had watched Link's expression become heavy, how he had begun to lean closer towards her and how she had almost allowed him to.

Link dryly chuckled and cleared his throat, making a scene of adjusting his sword, as he answered, "There was no sleep for me last night. I was too busy playing escort to get any."

"As I suspected, then you really ought to go and rest," she replied, having gathered the letters and retrieved their original envelope to carefully replace them within. Neither of them were really looking at the other, as neither wished to show the other the heat in both of their faces or let on how fast their hearts were beating.

"Oh I'm fine, if anyone could use some rest it's yourself. You're the one who looks tired-"

"Don't worry about me," Zelda replied, waving him off and smiling gently, looking out the window. "I foresee a very long discussion with my Councillors as soon as you leave me but I want you well rested for the feast later. I want you there and looking fit, so I don't need to worry about looking over and seeing you asleep against the wall".

Link laughed at that and finally he looked over at her and Zelda over at him. Their eyes locked and a moment extended between them, one of silent understanding that what had just occurred never had happened and probably never would be discussed by either of them.

A knight wasn't supposed to nearly kiss his queen, just as a queen weren't supposed to nearly accept a kiss from her knight.

Still understanding aside, both would never admit that in the other's eyes they each saw longing. Over the years as they grew closer, there always seemed to have been so many things unsaid between them, hidden words waiting in the silences between their conversations. Their almost-kiss was now one of those things too, something that would not be addressed or discussed.

"Rest well, Link," Zelda finally said, breaking the silence and offering him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you at dinner," he replied with a smile of his own and a nod before turning to leave. Just as his hand reached the door handle Zelda called out to him and Link turned back towards her to see her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, Link! I completely forgot to ask about your shoulder with all that's been going on! Did the Gerudo help you at all? How are you feeling?"

Link simply blinked at her for a moment, taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere and subject, before he genuinely laughed and rolled his eyes. His shoulder and especially the Gerudo were definitely the last things he wanted on his mind after having nearly kissed the Queen of Hyrule.

"I'm fine and I promise we'll talk about it later. Don't worry about me, Zelda," he replied casually, though he was feeling anything but. At that moment he really needed to escape that room and come to terms with what had occurred and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his time spent with the Gerudo.

Zelda stared after him, her expression torn between concern and wanting to say something more, before she nodded and said, "Fine. Later we shall talk".

Giving his queen one last smile and a nod, Link turned to leave. Upon opening the door he was met with the many faces of the Councillors, all lined up outside along the walls impatiently waiting to gain an audience with their queen. All of their eyes fell upon Link when the door opened but he paid them no mind at all. Walking past them without so much as a glance at any of them, rude or not, the hero walked down the hall down towards him room while behind him came the sudden shuffling and voices of the Councillors as they all hastily filed into Zelda's personal study.

Barely registering his journey back to his quarters, Link blinked when he found himself in his room with all of his belongings from his trip already neatly put away, with a fire burning in the fireplace, and the sheets of his bed looking fresh and neatly made. Robotically the man undressed, letting his sword, shield, hat, packs and tunic carelessly fall to the floor until he was able to pull off his shirt and boots. When he was only dressed in his pants, Link sat upon his bed with a sigh and laid back with a groan. Lazily he looked over at his shoulder and began to work at removing the bandage around his injury. The wound looked healthy and the scabbing covering the area looked unfazed from his journey to Hyrule, meaning that soon enough light pink scar tissue would be the only thing left to remind him of being shot.

Tossing the bandage aside onto the floor, the man sighed and idly scratched his bare chest. Sleep seemed impossible to him, his mind was abuzz with too many things, but the one image that he couldn't get out of his head was of Zelda looking up at him, her body so close to his, her hand holding his, and how her lips had been slightly parted as he had leaned forward. Thinking about it now, it actually scared Link wth how badly he had wanted to kiss Zelda and how easy it had almost been too.

"Oh Nayru, help me," he whispered, calling out the Goddess of Wisdom's name under his breath, for what he had almost done had not been wise at all.

Grabbing a pillow to plop over his eyes, Link eventually succumbed to exhausted sleep brought on by his feelings of sheer foolishness and regret.

/

The knight's dreams were confusing and fragmented, blurred together by stress and exhaustion. Nothing made sense, scenes were confusing and distorted, and unknown faces appeared from the chaos that would stare at him with empty expressions. By the time a maid came to wake Link to make sure he had enough time to get ready before dinner, he woke up groggy and his head felt hazy from all of the dreams. After waving off the maid, who quickly hurried from the famed hero's room, probably blushing with having caught him sleepy and shirtless, Link slowly sat up.

Blearily he blinked into the space before him, yawning and wiping his eyes, while the last dream's image of something dark faded from his mind. Weird dreams… they made for a sleepless rest.

Eventually the man registered that he had an important dinner to attend and that thought helped his mind wake up and get his butt off of his bed. He made short work of bathing and tidying himself up, shaving the stubble from his chin and ridding himself of any desert sand lost in his dirty blonde hair. Once washed he quickly dried and proceeded to dress, decided to wear his Magic Armour for the occasion. Originally when Link gained the armour, it had the annoying habit and drawing power from Rupees he might have had on his person in order to grant him magical resistance that was even better than his green Hero's Clothes. However, after he became a Hyrulean Knight, his brothers the Gorons gifted him with a ruby that once set within the ornate armour granted the attire with perpetual power, though at a lesser extent. Now Link chose to wear the armour only during more grandiose occasions where he was required to look a bit more fancy as the Queen's Personal Guard. The Magic Armour did the trick, seeing as it did rival some of Zelda's own wardrobe choices when it came to opulence.

To this day Link has refused to reveal how exactly he came in possession of the priceless armour, preferring not the tell such a long tale.

Link called upon a manservant to aid him in donning the armour simply because there were just some clasps he couldn't reach. Once upon a time he had Midna's help to reach the spots he couldn't but now he had to call on others to help. Realistically Link knew that it was a squire's duty to help him with such tasks, not a servant, but the knight had made it clear on several occasion that he did not want to take on any squires. He argued it was because he was too busy guarding the queen but secretly it was because he feared getting close to anymore children after what had happened to his Ordonian friends.

Setting his ornate hat upon his head, his hair tied back in a low ponytail, Link glanced at himself in the mirror. His manservant fixed his draping, crimson cape from his shoulders, the newest addition to the armour to signify Link's stature as a knight. Peeking up above his right shoulder was the purple hilt of the Master Sword and Link chose to exclude his shield when it came to these type of occasions as it was too bulky. After taking one final look at himself, Link sighed and took his leave to await Zelda outside her room so he could accompany her.

When Zelda emerged, she had changed from her earlier dress to a gorgeous and regal, dark purple dinner gown. Her hair was elaborately done up with jewelled combs, her crown, and there were long curls that hung down either side of her face. For an instant, Link could only stare at her, his breath caught in his throat. She was accompanied by her handmaidens and her Councillors were keeping close, talking in hushed tones and expressions were serious. Zelda herself looked refreshed from the last time Link saw her, with fresh makeup to match her attire. It was then that he recalled what had happened between them only a few hours before. Instantly his face went red and he downturned his eyes. Eventually Zelda caught sight of him and ushered him over, completely in calm-queen mode to give him nothing more than a small smile before she returned to conversing with Councillor Yrota.

Right, there was duties to complete, appearances to upkeep, and focuses to maintain. Link simply took a deep breath and settled into complete knight mode: calm, collected, indifferent, diligent and seen but not heard.

Link had been in attendance to several official dinners before so he knew the protocols. Zelda entertained her guests while the table was served course after course and the hours were filled with conversations of politics, agendas, and numerous other causal topics. Link never participated in any of such talks unless any questions were directly addressed to him and usually they revolved around his heroic exploits or his ambassadorial duties with the Gerudo. Aside from those situations, the knight stood behind Zelda's chair near the wall, hands behind his back, waiting on his queen and keeping her safe. Entertaining royalty wasn't anything new for the Hyrulean queen as she has hosted King Ralis of the Zora several times over the years.

However, hosting a royal dignitary from another kingdom was a first for the entire castle in more than two decades so Link could see the difference in the ambiance. Hyrule was doing her best to impress the Noruidians, that was for sure. The royal dining hall had been cleaned from top to bottom twice over to the point that everything was shining and every surface was polished. The servants wore their best, the food and numerous dishes were worthy of their own portraits, beautiful music was being played by musicians from one of the corners and Zelda never missed a beat with her guests. Link couldn't see her face but he heard every word she spoke, saw every time she reached for her cup or a utensil, and he cherished ever laugh she made. Tonight, at least, the Noruidians had the honour of dining with only Zelda, marking the occasion as being more private than a grand occasion. All the same, Zelda obviously had commanded that the castle staff put their best forward for their guests. As much as Link kept his focus on his liege, he maintained a healthy amount of attention upon the Noruidian prince, Zelda's guest of honour.

Prince Vahlymor really had cleaned up for the occasion, no longer the handsome renegade he resembled when Link had met him in the desert but now was…. well, a handsome prince. His dark hair was washed and combed, his facial hair trimmed and manicured, his clothes were foreign in appearance but notably regal, and he held himself with the same air of confidence, charisma and learned intelligence that Zelda had herself.

Link expected the conversation to turn towards marriage early and he dreaded it with every new course that came, knowing he'd have to just stand there and endure it. Alas… the topic never came. The Noruidians spoke extensively of their kingdom, answering Zelda's gentle prompts and questions. They told of their traditions, how their kingdom was mostly situated along the rocky coast along the ocean and how fishing and mining were their main forms of economy. Vahlymor spoke of his father and of Noruidia's capital city, Hallan, which is where the kingdom's castle stood. Link's interest did perk up a bit when Vahlymor revealed that he hadn't actually lived in the castle for several years due to the past six-year war the kingdom had been engaged in. As a surprise to the Hyruleans but it was revealed that Prince Vahlymor actually was the acting commander of Noruidia's navy. Considering that the war had been with the ocean tribes, he's seen his fair share of battles and the kingdom's success was in large part due to his leadership.

In the end the prince even commented that it did feel a bit odd to be so far away from the sea, especially considering Hyrule was landlocked. He did reassure the queen that he was more than elated to be in Hyrule, however, for he had always wished to journey to the land from where, according to his countrymen, magic still exists and fantastical tales unfolded.

This arose the topic of interest that apparently magic in Noruidia was extremely rare and usually only thrived in tales for children. The tribes of the ocean are rumoured to be able to use magic, which aided in scaring curious children away from the water's edge, but Hyrule was known as the centre of magical lore. Link could tell that this cultural difference really seemed to peek Zelda's interest and also seemed to amuse her, though he understood why. He more than anyone else knew that when it came to magic users, Zelda was probably the most powerful Hylian in all of Hyrule. True that since the defeat of Ganondorf her magic has diminished by her own admission, she still exhibited quite the array of abilities but chose not to abuse them out of respect of the Goddesses for their gift as well as her own bloodline connecting herself to the Goddess Hylia.

The conversation then evolved into the Noruidians inquiring of the events that befell Hyrule in recent years, specifically rumours of a dark magician usurping the throne and a giant, evil king being resurrected. Link found it amusing how tales and rumours could spread and grow the further away they travelled from Hyrule but he observed how calmly Zelda was in explaining the events of five years ago. She told of Zant and how Twilight had fallen over most of Hyrule and the tragedies that his Shadow Invasion had upon the kingdom. There was obvious remorse and sadness in her voice as she spoke but she continued even after the prince said that she need not explain.

There were some crucial details that Zelda didn't dwell on or even mention, specifically Link's transformation into a wolf or how Zelda herself had nearly died by transferring her essence into a dying Midna. The entire time she told Hyrule's story the Noruidians were completely silent, food forgotten, and Link watched how the prince's expression darkened with emotion. Zelda told of how Hyrule had to rebuild itself following the fall of Ganondorf and how prosperous the kingdom has been in the years since, though it was still a continuing process.

Only after Zelda had finished speaking was there a pause of silence before Vahlymor finally commented that given the strifes Hyrule has seen recently that it was more than understandable how there never came any response to the correspondences sent from Noruidia six years ago. Link's body tensed when the subject that had hung in the shadows was finally brought to the table but Zelda never missed a beat. She apologized and explained that if any disrespect had been felt by the prince himself or his father it was never her intention. She explained that with the castle's burning meant much had been lost, including a large portion of the archives, and as defensive as the kingdom has been there has been little contact with any foreign entities outside of their borders.

Prince Vahlymor himself explained that there was no need for apologies for he should have come to Hyrule years ago as was promised when Zelda had turned twenty years of age but he was unable to do so because of the war. The prince then continued to surprise Link when he explained that he was shocked to discover that Zelda remained unmarried, though he explained that he would have travelled to Hyrule regardless. Once again, he clarified that he had always dreamed of seeing Hyrule and even if there was no betrothal connecting them, he would still have come.

While Zelda explained that the prince's arrival so happened to correlate with her current courtship with a select number of suitors, Link couldn't help but turn his eyes down from the conversation. Only hours previous this exact topic had resulted in Zelda crying but here they all were calmly discussing it over dessert. Clearly the hours spent with her Councillors after Link had left her study had been used wisely and Zelda seemed as composed and collected as ever as she explained that the four suitors were from Hyrule's Seven Noble Families. They might have been talking about the weather, not royal matrimony, and the knight couldn't help his earlier sense of betrayal from bubbling up from being reminded once again that he was truly one of the last people to know of Zelda's suitors.

When asked when she intended to choose an intended, Zelda explained that her Councillors and herself had decided that during the Midsummer Solstice Night's Ball, which was about three months from then, she would announce whom she would marry. Silence enveloped the room once more and Link's gaze shifted from each of the Noruidians. None of them seemed perturbed by this but all did look at their prince, who looked quite thoughtfully at the table. When the prince did speak, he did so with a smile and his tone never shifted from casualness. He explained that he respected that inevitably it was the queen's choice whom she married and that she shouldn't worry about a betrothal that neither of them had even discussed before today. Before Zelda could respond, the shift in her shoulders revealed to Link her surprise at the prince's words, Vahlymor continued by saying that he and his fellows would gladly remain in Hyrule until the queen's wedding if she allowed it. He explained that perhaps if she wished she could view him as another of her suitors rather than a betrothed, then he would be fine with this. That way she needed bear any stress concerning his presence and she would be free to choose whom she thought most worthy.

Prince Vahlymor actually shrugged and settled back into his seat as he said he'd take no personal offence if he were not chosen and that his time spent in Hyrule would not be wasted. He wished to explore the kingdom and as an ambassador of his own kingdom, there still was his duty to reinstall better relations, trade routes, and communications between the kingdoms and to establish an alliance. To finish, the prince said to the queen that even if he did not marry her he hoped that they could at least be allies or better yet friends, for the sake of their kingdoms.

Zelda was speechless.

All of the careful planning she had discussed with her Councillors was rendered useless by the prince's calmly proposed resolution. The queen at least was able to mask her shock behind a serene smile but her knight, on the other hand, felt his jaw the floor from the news. No one was paying him any mind at the moment, which was good because his disbelief was probably comically written across his expression.

After a moment, Zelda replied that such a proposal was more than generous after Hyrule's neglect of corresponding with her neighbours. She accepted the prince's words and told him that she too hoped that they would become very good friends and as she already saw them as her friends as well as her guests. Finally she expressed her wishes to not keep them any longer seeing as they all must be quite tired after their travels now that they had appropriately feasted. As nonchalant as the entire conversation seemed to have been, Link noted that there was nearly an audible sigh of relief from around the room upon hearing that Zelda had accepted Vahl's alternate proposal to their brothel.

Zelda stood and the Noruidians followed suit before they bowed to the queen and began to file out of the room. Link finally moved and came to his queen's side, glancing at her but she did not look at him as she kept her eyes and smile on her departing guests.

Before he left, the prince turned on his heel when he saw Link and came to approach them.

"Sir Link! I nearly didn't recognize you without your green tunic on!"

"Yes well such occasions usually call for a bit more formality, Your Highness," Link replied calmly, giving the prince a slightly stiff bow of his head.

"Seeing as how magic is so rare in your kingdom, sir, Link's armour here is actual quite magical. In fact I believe you call it simply your Magic Armour, isn't that right, Link?"

The knight looked at his queen when she spoke to him, suddenly finding that both of the royals' attentions were on him and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. "It is," he said simply to Zelda but a slight shift in her brows made him quickly turn to the prince. "Yes, sir, this armour is in fact magical. The source of its magical protection is this ruby here". Link indicated to the great jewel in the centre of his breastplate, where originally there had been a blue gem but now had been replaced with the Goron's gift that would infinitely power the armour.

The prince's eyes notably widened and he stared at the ruby with genuine wonder but the closeness of the prince just made Link uncomfortable. The knight almost jumped when the prince suddenly laughed and stood back, crossing his arms, and smiling at the queen. "Well that settles it! With your permission, Your Majesty, I would be honoured to spar with the famed Hero of Hyrule tomorrow morning".

Zelda blinked and looked at her knight before she began, "Well I'm sure that Sir Link would love to but he's actually recovering-"

"I'll do it".

Zelda looked over at him, obvious surprise and understanding in her eyes as she tried to say, "Link, it is all right. You're still heal-"

"I said that I'll do it," Link insisted, looking at his queen with his typical determined expression.

A moment passed between them where no one said anything and Link could practically feel the prince's eyes glance between them and Zelda must have felt them too because she soon sighed and turned back to Vahl. "Well then it's decided. If you are willing, sir, then I will make the arrangements that you and Sir Link will spar before noon tomorrow".

"Excellent! I'm glad to hear it and…" Vahl paused to look at Link to smirk a bit before he said, "how about to make it a fairer fight, we do so without armour? Pure skill against skill! I'm sure you're accustomed in doing so I take it?"

"Of course," Link replied, recalling how for the entire last week he'd been training with the Gerudo shirtless so this should be no problem.

Zelda on the other hand looked wary at the thought of a foreign prince going head-to-head with Hyrule's best swordsmen without protection and Vahl caught onto this. He turned to the queen and gave her a pleasant smile. "You need fear not, my lady, but I assure you that no harm will come to your knight".

The queen chuckled lightly at this and Vahl laughed while Link just stood there, feeling quite awkward, and trying hard to maintain his indifferent expression.

Bidding the prince a good night, the queen called over one of her handmaidens and whispered something to them before they quickly hurried off. Link waited for Zelda to turn to him and when she did, her expression was impossible to read.

"Go and change. Meet me in my study within the hour. There is much to discuss," and with her commands given, the queen and her remaining handmaiden departed from the dining hall. Link watched them go, fighting the cringe when he recalled the queen's study, and he sighed before exiting the room himself.

/

"Extraordinary! There isn't any irritation or anything and the redness has completely faded. Amazing… Link, you must let me examine some of that ointment you said that you brought with you".

Renado gestured for the knight to move his arm again and Link did obediently, allowing the shaman a better angle of his shoulder. His white chemise was pulled down to his collarbone so that his left shoulder was completely bare and the healing scar from the arrow clearly visible. The light of the fire in the hearth and a number of candles were enough light for the shaman to examine the knight's shoulder and periodically he'd mutter something to his daughter, Leda, who'd write it down in a journal.

Zelda sat facing them all in her chair, drinking some tea, having changed from her extravagant dinner outfit to a more casual dress than she looked comfortable being in. Link sat on his stool, face turned away and expressionless, as he was poked and prodded. Apparently Zelda had sent her handmaiden to fetch the shaman, who had been in Castle Town, to give the Link a thorough examination to see for herself whether or not he could fight the prince. It was quite the surprise to everyone when he had first pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal that in fact his shoulder was healing beautifully, all traces of the poison gone.

"And are you sure you cannot share how the Gerudo women were able to achieve this?" Renado asked once more as he took a damp cloth to clean the area around the healing wound to rid it of traces of crusty plasma. Once cleaned, the shaman began to wrap the shoulder with clean gauze.

"As I said, I swore to the Nabila, their chief, and the elders that I wouldn't tell," Link said dryly, having already said the same thing three times already.

Renado just nodded, only glancing at the knight, before he stood and wiped his hands. "This I understand, secrets must be kept, but I wonder if ever I could have a chance to speak with these women and perhaps exchange such knowledge of healing. I am sure that there is so much myself and the tribe could learn from one another".

"Well the next time I'm there, I'll ask Nabila about it. I have some say in things so maybe they'll agree to some sort of meeting".

"I would be more than thankful for such an opportunity," the older man replied, bowing his head towards the knight before turning to their queen. "He is healing better than even I expected and it looks as though he should regain full mobility in his left arm. From what he's said, that his training with the Gerudo hasn't caused any issues with the healing tissue, then I say that he should be fine against the prince tomorrow. Still I do hope that you don't overdo it, Sir Link". The shaman turned to Link and the hero gave him a half smile before he nodded.

"I won't. I'm sure that the prince can't be any more skilled than the Gerudo," he replied lightheartedly, but with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

Zelda, who had been silent during the entire examination, lowered her tea and gave the shaman a smile and bowed her head. "I thank you for coming on such short notice. As always your help is most appreciated and speaking for all of Hyrule, thank you so much".

"It is my honour, Your Majesty," Renado replied humbly, before giving the queen a good look herself. "You really ought to get a good night's rest yourself, my dear. I'm afraid your weariness is beginning to show and I fear that it may soon begin to affect your health".

The queen chuckled and waved him off before setting her tea aside and coming to stand by him. Giving the healer a kiss on the cheek, she thanked him again and he said that he would attend the spar tomorrow to assess Link's movement. Link remained seated as Zelda followed the father and daughter to the door and the knight gave the man a wave of thanks before he and Leda left the room.

With the door closed once more, Link found himself once again alone with his queen but this time his shirt was pulled down so that half of his toned pectoral was showing. Hurriedly he began to adjust himself back to decency when Zelda looked over her shoulder at him.

"Stop".

The knight's fingers froze at his collar's strings and he looked up at his liege with confusion in his expression. Zelda slowly turned to stare at him and he saw that her expression was troubled. The man's eyebrows creased slightly and his breath caught when his friend began to walk towards him, his heart suddenly beginning to thunder in his chest. Their last encounter was too fresh, too recent, and he hadn't had enough time to bury it away in the many chests in his head. Zelda, on the other hand, seemed more or less unfazed by their private proximity as she came to sit next to him in the seat previously used by Renado. This meant, of course, that she was very close to Link and the knight felt his eyes widen as his cheeks burned when she continued to simply stare at him, her expression a mixture of thoughtfulness and seriousness.

What had he done now?

Leaning away slightly from her, Link opened his mouth to begin to question or protest or apologize or something when Zelda lifted her hand and reached for him. The man just froze as her soft fingers came to his neck and pulled on something. The tickle of a chain caused Link to blink back into reality and he looked down just as the Gerudo's symbol pendant was lifted from being hidden beneath his chemise; the gold and precious gems reflected the fire's light as Zelda slowly turned it with her fingers. The hero had totally forgotten that he was wearing the thing but apparently Zelda had noticed that he had been wearing some new jewelry. Holding the pendant between them, Link glanced from Zelda's hand to her face and he watched her study the symbol with calm consideration.

"I can explain," Link finally blurted out, the silence of the room terrorizing his sanity.

"Can you?" Zelda replied evenly, turning her gaze upwards to lock onto his.

With her being so close, the blush in Link's cheeks intensified and he wished he could sit further back. Zelda had yet to release the pendant and thus, kept him close and facing her.

"Yes?" Link said, his tone less than confidant.

Zelda held his gaze a moment longer, her eyes narrower ever so slightly, before she sighed and let the pendant fall back against his chest. Link watched her get up and she returned to her chair to take her tea back up. Lifting the cup to her lips, the queen eyed him and in her unassuming voice said simply, "Go on".

The hero puffed out his cheeks and set his hands on his knees, giving her a slight incredulous, helpless look. Blinking and turning away, Link creased his brow and frowned, deciding what exactly he should or even could say. He had swore an oath to the Gerudo, had sworn on the name of a goddess, and being the Hero Chosen by the Gods he knew that with such an oath he had no right to break. He tapped his fingers and weighed his loyalties and true conflict was tearing away at his heart.

"This pendant," he began, gripping the gold with his left hand as he chose his words wisely, "means... that in the eyes of the Gerudo I'm one of them".

"You're one of them?"

"Yes, in everything but gender, really, I'm their equal now. That's why I've begun to train with them and they've begun to teach me all of their traditions and cultural aspects". Suddenly, Mahila's face flashed in Link's mind and his face went crimson red and he looked down at the floor, tongue frozen with embarrassment.

Zelda watched the struggle in her knight's expression and she slowly set down her tea and neatly folded her hands. "Link, look at me", she spoke softly, offering him a small smile.

The hero looked over at her, stress in his face, and he swallowed hard. "I can't tell you everything that happened, Zelda. I swore I wouldn't".

"You swore to whom?" Zelda prompted calmly, her soft expression not helping his fast heartbeat at all.

"I swore a divine oath, an oath to the Goddess of the Sand". Swallowing hard, Link frowned at her before saying, "Please don't ask me to break such an oath, Zelda. Only you could". The knight meant every word because in his mind and his heart, his oaths to Hyrule and to Zelda were stronger than his oath to the Gerudo and if Zelda really wanted to know every detail of what had occurred between him and the elders, he would tell her.

His queen knew this. She stared at him for a long moment before she finally nodded. "I understand and I am proud of you for your loyalty. Truthfully, I am indebted to the Gerudo for allowing my knight to return to me with his health restored. The next time you return to them, do extend my gratitude and inform them that they may have whatever they require. I'm just relieved to see that you're all right, Link. How it happened is not important to me".

Her words physically surprised him and it clearly showed. Zelda arched a brow at him and gave him a sleepy smile. Link blinked at her when she she sat back into her seat and sighed. The hero saw then what Renado had seen with a mere glance: Zelda was exhausted. Without hesitation Link stood and offered a hand to her, the concern he felt overpowering his own insecurities and struggles. "Renado was right, Zelda, you need to sleep".

The queen looked up at him for a moment before she took his hand and stood, taking a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, you're right. Walk me to my room, please?"

Giving her a nod, Link instinctively offered his queen his arm and she took him and he noted how she seemed to lean on him more than usual. Glancing at her with concern, the hero said nothing as they exited the study and walked down the hall towards Zelda's chambers. Guards stood at the door, there was always a pair on duty, and they saluted their queen in-sync with their fists to their chest when she came into view. Zelda gave them a smile and they opened the doors for the approaching pair.

The queen's bedroom was a grand, circular room with the focus being the large, canopy bed on one side of the room. There was also a grand fireplace nestled between two great wall-to-floor windows that looked down into the castle's private gardens. There were two hidden doors in the walls that lead to the queen's dressing room and bathroom respectively, but there were also a third secret door that only Zelda and Link knew of. The door was meant only for emergencies and it lead to a secret tunnel system if ever the queen had to escape in a hurry. There were other pieces of furniture in the room, including a table, chairs, a couple of sofas, a grand desk and an ornate vanity. There was already a fire in the fireplace and a grand and very beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was lit by glowing crystals called Luminous Stones, held the room in a tranquil light. Link ignored all these aspects as he lowered his arm, settled his hands behind his back, and stopped just inside the doors while Zelda entered the room properly.

Over her shoulder Zelda called for the doors to be closed, which they were immediately. While this was nothing out of the norm, for Link had been in the queen's bedroom alone with her many times before, as he was her Personal Guard after all, it all felt different this time. Probably because he was only dressed in a chemise, pants and boots, it was quite late, and there was the awkwardness from their almost-kiss still weighed heavy on the knight's conscious.

Link watched Zelda go over to her chaise lounge and gracefully sat down upon it, her sigh filling the room. Her knight didn't move but looked on in concern at how tired his liege appeared.

"I admit that I didn't sleep well while you were away, Link", Zelda said staring at the fire before turning to him and gesturing for him to come closer.

"Why?" Link asked, stepping forward obediently until he was about five feet away from her.

"I was… worried about you, worried and guilty from hiding so much from you". Tucking a hair behind her ear, Zelda looked aside and sadness crept into her features. "Ever since you left for the desert I've been having nightmares... or rather nightmare. It's really just the same one".

"What sort of nightmare?" The concern was thick in Link's tone and he casually crossed his arms, transforming from knight to friend.

Knitting her fingers together, Zelda hesitated before answering and frowned. Link gave her time to think and he could tell from her stressed expression that recalling the nightmare wasn't pleasant; this only concerned him even more.

"It's always the same. I find myself in a great room that's devoid of colour and it almost resembles a tomb, cold and made of stone. There's no light save for in the distance and when I walk towards it I find… I find you, laying there, motionless, on a stone table. At first I go and try and wake you but that's when I realize…."

Zelda paused and bit her lip, emotion beginning to seep into her voice and the hero came to sit on a chair next to her, silently urging her on at her own pace. Taking a breath, Zelda regained control and continued calmly. "I see that you're dead, Link. Your entire person is devoid of colour save for the blood that has soaked through your tunic and has spilled onto the table. The source of the blood is a black sword that has been impaled through your gut. I can't do anything to help and when I reach for you, the scene changes and I find myself on an island of some sort. The sky is dark and there's a great storm in the distance and I am all alone. I look all around and see no one and when I call there comes no sound. Then I notice that what I thought was the dark sky reveals itself to be a massive wall of blackness and no matter how fast I run from it, I cannot escape it from crashing down on me. I'm swallowed, I'm drowning and I find myself floating in complete darkness".

With an emotionless face, Zelda slowed turned towards Link before she continued, her tone even. "Out of the dark silence I begin to hear a voice, a dark laugh, and from behind me a pair of hands suddenly grab me, gripping my throat and covering my mouth so I can't scream. The laugh explodes right beside my ear and I turn to look. Right before I wake the last thing I always see are a pair of red eyes".

Silence followed Zelda's words save for the gentle crackling of the fireplace. Link's expression had turned hard during his queen's tale and he held his hands together tightly, tapping his thumb against the other. The pair hold each other's gazes for a long moment before Link shook his head and tightened the hard line of his mouth.

"Goddesses, Zelda… and this all started the night after I left?"

Zelda merely nodded and waited for him to continue, wanting to hear to hear his thoughts and she took note how he looked especially troubled from hearing of what should be nothing more than a simple nightmare. Clearly he also thought it more, just as she did.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Link asked, his tone having changed slightly, shifting from concern to seriousness.

"Only Imala and she was worried enough to ask Renado for a sleeping draft, which is why he's been in town the past few days. She didn't tell him why, just that I was having trouble sleeping".

"Did it help?"

"Not really. I tried it one night and I found that it more difficult to wake up, which scared me even more".

"Hm". Link ran a hand through his hair until he came to his ponytail, which he undid with a tug and his shoulder length hair spilled out. Redoing his hair, the Hylian was weighing whether or not to tell Zelda what he was thinking but he didn't want to worry her more. In the midst of tightening his hair band, Link paused and realized that he was considering exactly what Zelda had done to him: to withhold information for the sake of the other. Looking up at his queen, he saw her patiently waiting for him to answer and silently admiring his hair routine. Guilt began to seep into his eyes and he had to turn away from her lovely gaze.

Finishing his hair, the man swept his bangs from his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Zelda… there are some things I need to tell you but I can't tell you everything. Please understand".

"I understand," she replied, giving him a smile.

Shadowing her smile with a small one of his own, Link began. "When I was shot with that arrow, the poison that covered it was actually cursed with dark magic. When I fell unconscious it was because my soul had become trapped in a shadow world known as the Dark Realm. It's a place of shadows where all colour is forbidden and it's meant to be a place for suffering, for eternity. I only escaped because…." Link paused to wet his lips, eyes turned down, before he proceeded, "the Hero of Time appeared riding a great red bird. A Loftwing I think he called it? I don't know, it's all hazy now. I think… I think he was only able to find me because of... because of you. I can't remember exactly what he said because before I knew it I was waking up in the infirmary. Zelda," he said, looking up at her, eyes serious and expression hard, "while I was in the Dark Realm I had completely forgotten who I was, my name and everything. I was hunted while I was in there by these… dark-wolf beasts that transformed into shadow versions of me. They were…." the man shivered and his brows creased from the memory, "they were terrible, let's just leave it at that. I didn't tell you any of this because… well even after I woke up I realized that I was different. It seemed like I was angry all the time and it was only worse when I wasn't wearing the Master Sword. I knew that whatever darkness I had been trapped in I had somehow become tainted with, that it had followed me from the Dark Realm".

Reaching up to grip his healing shoulder, the hero steadied himself with a breath and continued. "It was the poison, it was still in my blood. The Gerudo were able to extract it and- as much as I want to tell you about that, I can't. I swore I wouldn't just as I swore not the reveal the significance of the poison or how it was made. I'm not even sure if what I've told you already is pushing it too far or not... oh well". Rubbing the back of his neck, Link looked over into the fire and frowned, recalling what had happened when the poison from his shoulder was burned, how from the dark smoke there had been a malicious laugh. "I fear… that your dreams sound a lot like the Dark Realm, Zelda, and the thought of you experiencing that place even in a dream frightens me. I don't even pretend to know what it could mean but I think it'd be best if I return to the Gerudo as soon as you allow me so I can ask the elders. They might have more insight in this stuff than I do. I also think that you should have Imala or your handmaidens stay here with you, maybe they're presence will help you sleep".

"If you think that seeking out the Gerudo might help set your mind at ease, then you may leave tomorrow if you wish".

Link looked up at his queen and blinked when he saw the compassion and warmth in her expression, it made him suck in a quick breath to calm himself. "I don't wish to worry you anymore," he answered quietly, before putting on a forced smile as he rotated his shoulder. "I mean, I'm not hurt anymore and I'm sure that your nightmares were just because of much you like to fuss over me". The man half-expected his friend to playfully swat at him or something but Zelda remained where she was with the same tender expression; his fake smile soon dissolved and expression returned to being serious.

"I don't think I should leave you here alone, Zelda". His admission came quietly but his tone held the full weight of truth. Even so, his queen chuckled slightly and sighed.

"Oh my dear, sweet Link. You say that I worry? As I've told you many times before but I do also have a castle full of soldiers and guardsmen to defend me, including other knights-"

"But they're not me".

The Hylian woman looked up at him and smiled. "No they're not, but you have a duty not only to the Queen of Hyrule but to all of Hyrule. You can't stay by my side forever".

"But I promised that I would," Link persisted, his heart beginning to hammer inside his chest.

"I know," she replied, taking up his hands and gently separating them so that she held them both. "I know that you don't trust Prince Vahlymor but I don't want you to neglect your other duties because you're too busy glaring at the man. And, yes… I know that you were, don't try to argue it, but I usually can read people pretty well, another gift from the Goddess Hylia I believe, and I can tell that the prince has spoken nothing but the truth. He's… he's a good man".

Link's brows narrowed and he focused on her hands holding his even as he tightened his fingers around hers. She allowed him to hold her hands, both looking at their holding hands and neither spoke for a long moment. They had gotten so close ever since Link had become injured, physically closer, then they ever had in the past five years since Link had come to pursue his knighthood. Perhaps… Perhaps it was because of how afraid Zelda had been with having nearly lost him, with having to experience him die right before her eyes, that she needed to touch him more now to make sure that he was still there. Link, on the other hand, knew that he shouldn't be this close to his queen, that he ought to respect her space and that he did have an obligation to maintain, but her hands were so soft… The hero had begun to stroke the side of one of Zelda's hands and wetted his lips, when the queen slowly took back her hands.

Her eyes gazed aside at the fire and she said softly, "I want you to return to the desert tomorrow after your spar session with the prince".

"For how long?" Link replied lowly, closing his eyes as his heart sank with regret.

"Three days at most".

The knight nodded to his queen, "As you wish," and stood and turned to leave. When his hand came to grip the doorknob, the man turned over his shoulder to look at his queen's outline cast from the firelight and saw that she still was looking into the flames.

"Sweet dreams, Zelda," he said before he left and closed the door.

Zelda gave no reply but only turned to look after him when the door was closed. Unbeknownst to the queen but behind her staring out from the flames were a pair of red eyes… watching her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Mistakes

This better be over quick: Link had a desert to get to, Gerudo to talk to, and his queen to return to.

The day was decent with some cloud cover, but was as good of a day as any to spar. The noise around the training ring with brimming with excitement. Word had spread quickly that Link, Hero of Hyrule, was going to spar against a glorified prince and a foreigner at that. The men of the guard were crowding to get a good viewpoint. Link had heard that Zelda, Renado with Leda, the Noruidians and the Councillors had one side of the training ring reserved for themselves, seated beneath a canopy to spectate from the best vantage point with the best comfort. Bets had been subtly placed as to how long the prince would last before he submitted to the Hyrulean knight, the lowest Link heard to be under a minute which was ridiculous if he was being honest. Apparently, many members of the Seven Noble Families were also supposed to be amongst the crowds, probably scoping out the newest competition in the race that was Zelda's hand in marriage in the form of the Noruidian prince.

Link stood away from the crowds for the moment, beneath a colonnade that lead to the training area from the castle, the more official way to the training area rather than the passageway Zelda and Link used for the queen's private lessons. The knight was pumped and ready to go, swinging his shoulders slowly to loosen his muscles, stretching and mentally preparing to kick some princely ass. He was shirtless already, wearing on his back the Master Sword in its sheath. If Link paused he could almost imagine that the sword seemed to hum, as if excited itself at the prospect of the spar, but surely that was just his imagination.

Link was not alone, however, under the stone arches. Faris and Captain Jerret were with the younger man to help put him into a focused and tempered psyche. Faris stared down at the younger knight and gave him an encouraging pat on his uninjured shoulder.

"Don't think that this is some pampered, pompous prince you're fighting against, Link. Vahlymor is a hardened veteran with years of training and experience under his belt. He's a commander of his country's navy, a war hero, and dare I say it possibly even better than you. Do not underestimate him and Goddesses forbid that you get cocky".

Link looked at Faris and noted the sternness in his voice and seriousness in his expression. The older knight was clearly not joking around and his solemn attitude was mirrored by Captain Jerret.

"Don't lose your head, because I'm sure as hell the prince won't. He knows better".

"I won't," Link replied, narrowing his eyes a bit before taking a steadying breath.

"I know that you're pretty good with keeping your emotions in check, Link, but…" Jerret at Faris who cleared his throat and continued.

"When it concerns the queen, you can sometimes-"

"Sometimes what?" Link asked, a frown appearing upon his face.

Faris sighed and settled his one hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side a bit, looking at Link. "You're close, we get it, she's queen to all of us, but she's also your friend and this prince might just be her husband. Just don't... cut the guy in half or something or we all just might hang I'm sure".

Link was about to make a retort when he stopped and looked aside. Dammit, Faris was right. Taking another calming breath, he felt himself ease into knight mode, hero mode, with all of his focus on the task at hand. "I'll be fine. It's just sparring," he said before nodding that he was ready. "Just another day."

The three men walked down the colonnade towards the awaiting crowds. Upon seeing their hero, the guardsmen erupting into cheers and cries of encouragement and excitement. It looked as if the entire castle was present, or as much as duty would allow. Of course, posts still needed to be filled and Link was sure that those on duty right now were wishing that they could see the fight. Link didn't care at all for the crowds, at all, but there was nothing he could do about it. Keeping his eyes ahead, on either side of him were his fellow countrymen, all smiling and calling his name, shouting out support, and the swell of Hyrulean patriotism sang in the air. Pride filled the Hylian's chest and Link couldn't help but smile in response, which only made the men around him cheer louder.

Entering the circular, sand covered ring, Link saw that Prince Vahlymor was already there, standing shirtless next to his fellow Noruidians. The prince was carrying a foreign looking longsword that was both ornate and comfortable in the man's hands. Now shirtless, Link got a good look at the prince's physique. In addition to the prince's characteristic scar that cut through his brow, his toned body was riddled with scars and evidence of years of the sword. Upon his left side there was a large scar that ran from his ribs almost around to his back and Link could only imagine how the man had acquired such a large scar. One of Vahl's men gestured to the prince that Link had arrived and he looked up for them to lock eyes. Link didn't return the prince's easygoing smile but he did give him a nod in greeting. Both men silently seized each other up, Vahl being taller and more toned, but the amount of muscle one had meant nothing if they knew how to handle a sword properly.

The moment between the two men lasted only a few seconds before their attention was drawn to the vision that was Zelda rising from her seat beneath the canopy. The crowds steadily quieted down once it became apparent that their monarch was stepping into the ring and a break in the clouds bathed the training ring in warm sunlight. Today Zelda was wearing a blue dress, Hyrulean blue, that hung low on her shoulders, hugged her perfect figure, and had long, gracious sleeves that added to her elegant look. Her hair was simply styled in her classic back-braid but she was also wearing one of her smaller crowns for the occasion. Simply put, she looked as beautiful as always so when she beckoned Link and Vahlymor over to her, they didn't hesitate to do so.

"Your Majesty," Vahlymor greeted, bowing low before taking up Zelda's hand to give it a small kiss.

The crowd seemed to find that of interest as a loud murmur surrounded them but Zelda ignored this, simply smiling sweetly and inclined her head in greeting to the prince. "Well met, sir, I trust you and your fellows slept well".

"Better than we have in months it seemed," Vahl replied with a charming smile. "And you look as radiant as you did yesterday".

Zelda chuckled politely before glancing at her knight. Link managed to remain motionless while the two royals had their cute little interaction, but he still felt the tickle of annoyance at his steely resolve.

"Sir Link".

"My queen".

"You look fit. Are you confident that are well enough to spar today?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I would never dream of denying the Prince Vahlymor a spar with the Hero of Hyrule".

"And I must thank you again, Sir Link. This is a true honour and I can only imagine my father's reaction when I send him word that I got to actually fight against one of the legendary Hyrulean heroes".

Vahl's smile was handsome, charming and infectious and Zelda couldn't help but smile wider, perhaps with pride, as she glanced back at Link. The Hylian Knight managed to smile a bit and gave the prince a nod.

"I thank you, Your Highness, for your kind words. The honour is mine".

Zelda looked between the two men before clapping her gloved hands softly together. "Well, we might as well begin. Prince Vahlymor, if you would just step aside for a moment so I might speak with my knight? I thank you".

When Vahlymor bowed his head and returned to his countrymen, Zelda looked up at Link and spoke in a hushed tone. "Are you sure about this?"

Link smirked s bit and single-handedly undid the strap of his sheath to hold the sheathed sword in his hands. "I'll be fine, you worry too much. The prince won't lay a scratch on me".

"I'm not as concerned about him harming you," Zelda said under her breath, looking passed Link and the crowd. "You mustn't harm the prince, do you understand?"

Link looked at her and drew the Master Sword and only he and Zelda could see the bluish-shine that the blade gave off. "I'm sure that the prince knows how to handle himself".

Zelda looked as though she wished to argue when Faris came to their side and said, "We should begin, my Queen, if you would return to your seat".

The queen looked between them both before giving Faris a small smile and she turned to return to her seat beneath the canopy. Zelda gave Link one last glance before she left and the knight watched her go from the corner of his eye, his entire being was focused once again upon the prince. Faris watched Zelda go as well as he muttered to Link. "I hope you understand the gravity of the situation".

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Link said handing his sheath to the older knight and expertly swung the Master Sword to warm up his wrist and forearm. "I got places to be so this won't last long".

Link stepped into the centre of the ring and seeing that he was ready, Prince Vahlymor came forward to stand across from him. Faris sighed before his lifted his lone arm and the crowd around the ring settled down once more in anticipation of the match. The older knight then approached the two opposing swordsman and in a low tone he said, "All right, you two, I'm gunna be straight with you. Prince, hero, Hylian, Noruidian, doesn't matter to me. Let's keep this to disarming or overpowering your opponent only, y'hear? Her Majesty has requested for no blood, please, so let's have ourselves a nice, friendly spar, okay?" Faris paused to look at both men, who gave him a nod. "All-righty," Faris continued with his own nod, "on my count then, gentlemen. Best of luck to the both of you".

Faris stepped back to the side of the ring, leaving only Vahlymor and Link within. The crowd around them had fallen into suspenseful silence, everyone holding their breath. A breeze blew through the training grounds, shifting the hair of both swordsmen, who each held their sword in their hand and breaths were even and calm.

"Swords at the ready!"

Simultaneously, Link and Vahlymor shifted into their defensive stances; the crowd murmured with excitement. Tension hung in the air as every person waited for Faris' signal.

Sir Faris glanced back at his queen, who gave him the smallest of nods, before the knight shouted once again. "Begin!"

The roar of the crowd reverberated off the castle walls and it became very clear who the fan favourite was. As soon as Faris made his call, both Link and the prince leapt into action and within a second or so, their blades met in the air. The clear song of the two blades meeting sang through the air and only intensified the cheers of the crowd. The moment lasted only another half second before Link spun and Vahl's sword was there to meet his once again.

This would happen again, and again, and again, and again…

Every swing Link made, Vahl parried it. Every thrust the prince struck, Link dodged and countered. The two men were in a dance, ignorant of the roars of voices and people around them. They were matched in every possible way and people watched on in awe; some tears were shed at the beauty that was their spar. At some point Zelda herself stood, joined by the Noruidians and some Councillors, just to get a better look, and everyone was afraid to blink so as not to miss a moment.

Link was alive. His shoulder's wound was a distant memory and the Master Sword seemed almost liquid that way it moved with his every thought, almost urging and wanting its master to perform at his best to the Hylian. To his queen, they both could see the blue gleam of the sword, its power, and how it brightened and dimmed every time it came into contact with Vahlymor's sword. There were moments when the hero's eyes narrowed with determination, his breath steadied and his mouth tightened, thinking he was about to get the upper hand, yet every single time the prince was there to meet him.

Minutes ticked by, not that this was noticed by either swordsmen. They were in a different realm, a different place in time, where the only two occupants were one another. The prince was older, a veteran to his kingdom's navy and army, and therefore much more experienced than Link, but there was a moment where the prince acknowledged that he was impressed by the Hylian's skill. However, the difference that became apparent to anyone if they could see it, for it was certainly made clear to Link, was that the prince's expression did not change.

At all.

With ever strike, every swing, every parry, thrust, blow and countermove, the prince's expression never wavered from the focused, even, and emotionless stare he had fixated on Link. No longer was he the lighthearted, charming and charismatic prince who had just dined with the Queen of Hyrule the night before, that man was gone. In his stead was a calm, collected, killer: an artisan with the sword. The way he moved was different from that Hyrulean Knights and the Gerudo; however, Link was able to match his moves but he wasn't able to anticipate them. That was problematic.

Sweat was forming on both of the men's' faces and arms and their breaths were becoming heavier and more laboured from exertion. The spar was getting close to the ten minute mark yet it seemed that neither men were slowing down nor tiring. Link was used to training for long hours at a time, as was part of his knight training. Hell, just a few days ago he'd been training with the Gerudo under the hot desert sun for hours at a time, so this spar should have been a breeze.

Still... there just seemed to be more at stake with this fight and any training bouts in the past… and it was pushing both men to the limits of their skills, prowess and training.

Perhaps it was because both of them knew they were on a stage, that perhaps the reputation and bragging rights of their respectful kingdoms were on the line, or… was it something else? Were they perhaps fighting over something else… someone else? Whatever their reasons, they were putting on one hell of a fight that kept the spectators on the edge of their seats.

Queen Zelda stood as poised as ever but it would take a well-trained eye or one of her closest confidants to notice how tense she really was. So many scenarios and worries were breezing through her head as she watched the match and she tried not to flinch or react every time blades clashed together or if there was a near-miss. As the Hyrulean Queen, she wished that her knight prevailed, but then again as her kingdom's monarch she hoped that the visiting prince would succeed so that he remained pleased. She prayed to every goddess she could name that neither men were injured and that this match ended fairly and without bloodshed. Zelda analyzed both mens' faces. Vahlymor was so… intense, so different than the charming prince whom she had dined with and was quite near to being formally betrothed to. Yet there was also Link, whose face she knew so well, and the expression he wore was as intense and as focused as the prince's.

Zelda had seen the expression he wore before, except then he had been fighting an evil king and not a visiting prince. Link had won that fight against the king but, he had help… Zelda and Midna's help. True it had been Link by himself to deliver the death blow but... would he win this fight against this prince? They were so evenly matched.

Just as Zelda was thinking this, herself and the majority of the crowd gasped in unison when suddenly Link faltered. Vahlymor had performed a complex maneuver, to which Link was able to block each strike, but just when it seemed that the prince was going to back off, he spun and struck at the younger knight with such force and surprise that perhaps it caught Link slightly off guard, or perhaps just off-balance? Whichever the case, when the prince landed his blow and Link stumbled back, but the prince did not back off. Like the trained warrior he was, he took the opportunity of his opponent's stance being broken and performed a flurry of strikes, to which Link barely was able to block.

In mere moments, the equally matched battle was becoming more one-sided.

Link had up his block and in the position he was, he couldn't move nor retaliate due to the ferocity of the prince's frequent blows. All the Hylian could do was block, but the intense strength and proficiency that the prince was beating down on Link forced the knight to take a knee. The instant the crowd saw their beloved and legendary hero beaten down they noticeably quieted and murmured, definite concern and worry hushing their earlier cheers. There was no way this foreign prince could beat the Hero Chosen by the Gods… right?

The narrowing of Link's eyes revealed that he was thinking something along those very same lines and he glared defiantly up at Vahlymor. The prince's expression had yet to change, for he knew that in any battle, match or spar, it wasn't over until it was over. Link was thinking the same thing but currently there was little he could do except block. Unless…

An idea began to brew in Link's head, but even he knew it wasn't the best. Zelda would be furious… but the Hylian wasn't about to be beaten by a Noruidian in the shadow of Hyrule's Castle, in the presence of his countrymen and, more importantly, under the gaze of his queen. Struggling as he currently was, knee upon the ground, Master Sword raised up in defence and the prince was not slowing down upon with his offence, it was Mahila's voice that filled his head for a moment: 'Hylians move like trees it seems'.

This was going to hurt. Link timed Vahl's blows and his breaths steadied as he steeled his body for what was about to come.

Three more blows…

The muscles of his legs tensed, filling with energy, ready to explode.

Two more blows…

His left hand tightened around the hilt of the Master Sword, his other arm tensed and the grip of his right hand loosened upon his sword, weakening his defence.

One more blow…

The knight calmly released his held breath. It was time.

Vahlymor struck down once more upon Link, wearing the knight's resolve down and trying to break his hardened defence. Just as he lifted his blade for another strike, the prince's eyes flickered with the tiniest of movements with surprise. In the mere second or so Link had before Vahl's blade would come down again, the Hylian literally sprung into action. In a fluid motion, something similar he had seen the Gerudo do, Link expelled all of his legs' power backwards and he simultaneously arched his back. His body became a perfect arch as his right hand came in contact with the ground while his left aided his momentum by using the Master Sword's weight to throw him further backward. Link had always been able to do a standing backflip so performing a crouching back handspring wasn't outside of his abilities, but it became all the more difficult when he knew full well that there was a Noruidian blade descending upon his now-exposed legs.

Vahlymor seemed to have noticed this as well and the prince tried his best to avoid striking the retreating Hylian and the crowd went wild once more when his blade slashed downwards into sand of the ring. Link's feet planted themselves into the sand a half-second after, the knight now a good few feet away from the prince, and once again he regained his stance. The prince deftly lifted his blade, sand sweeping into the air in a graceful arch, as he returned to his starting stance and it seemed to the re-invigorated crowd that round two of the intense spar was about to begin.

That is, until Link suddenly raised the Master Sword vertically into the air, his expression fierce, determined and deadly. Seeing their hero holding his sword aloft, the crowd roared with excitement, believing that this was some form of promised victory. Clearly the Hyrulean Hero was confident enough with his abilities that he would leave himself completing open by holding his sword so high, right? Vahlymor did not seem as excited as the crowd to witness such a strange strategy and the prince actually took a weary step back, his warrior's instincts telling him that something was not natural with how Link was holding his sword.

Amongst the excitement Zelda stood as serene as ever until suddenly she took a step forward, her eyes wider. Only she could see the surge of energy pulsate downwards through the Master Sword's blade until the entire sword gleamed with radiant blue light.

"No…" she whispered but, it was too late.

With a great shout, Link powerfully swung his charged sword downwards and there was nowhere for the prince to run to avoid the Master Sword's Skyward Strike. Link had learned the ancient technique from the Hero of Time himself, who had learnt the technique from a more ancient reincarnation of the hero's line, and up until that moment Link had never revealed to anyone that he could unleash a powerful wave of the sword's sacred power. The prince's eyes went wide when the wave of energy struck him square in the chest, sending up flying back to land hard upon his back. Vahlymor, who was unfamiliar with fighting against Hyrulean magic, had been caught off-guard in that regard. Even as his attack made contact, Link was moving. Sprinting forward, the knight leapt into the air, flipping forward, and both of his hands came to grip the Master Sword's hilt.

Zelda had seen this move before, the day that Ganondorf died. Frantically she tried to run forward, reaching out to desperately try and stop her knight, but she was held back by the powerful arm of Faris and she screamed, "Link! Stop!"

The tip of the Master Sword stopped a mere inch above the prince's exposed neck, Vahl's eyes went wider and he stared up up along the sword's blade to meet the deadly expression of Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods. The Ending Blow was meant to be fatal, just as the Hero's Shade had instructed Link all those years ago in the Ghostly Ether: 'The ending blow is a secret technique you can use to end their breath before they spring back into action', but Link had no intention of killing the prince.

His queen had explicitly told him to not harm Vahlymor and he would obey her command. Still, in that moment time stilled as the two warriors stared into one another's eyes and understanding passed between them. If Link had been allowed, he very well would have ended the prince's life right then and there, if Vahlymor had been anyone else.

"Sir Link wins!"

Faris' words forced time to resume and the deadly moment between warriors passed when Vahl suddenly smirked, causing Link to blink, and both recognized the sheer roar of cheers that erupted around them. Link stood from his crouch above the prince and lowered his sword as he stepped aside and reached down to help the prince up. Vahl took his hand, still smiling his curious smirk, as the men were quickly surrounded by Zelda, the Noruidians, the Councillors, among as many soldiers that dared to get as close as they could without crowding their queen's space. So many people were congratulating Link, slapping him on the back and whoopin' and a hollerin' that the knight failed to see the steely stare his queen was giving him.

The Noruidians surrounded their prince, praising him for his skills and Zelda smiled and went over to them to speak. Minutes ticked by and soon the crowd began to disperse as Captain Jerret ordered the guardsmen to return to their posts and duties and the queen bade the Noruidians farewell, asking Prince Vahlymor to join her for a private lunch later on. When it was only the queen, Link, Sir Faris, most of the Councillors and Renado with Leda left, Zelda asked that everyone leave her and her knight alone and they all bowed and left.

Link didn't say anything. He took his sheath back from Faris and slid the Master Sword inside before fastening back onto his back. Link caught Faris' expression and the younger knight's expression of joy died a bit more when he saw how stern his mentor looked. Fuck. The knight knew that he was in for some sort of punishment and he obediently followed his queen when she began to walk back towards the colonnade. The shade of the columns was darkened by the cloudy day's light and gave the pair a bit more privacy, though there ought to have been no one around to intrude upon them anyways.

Silence stretched between them and Link patiently watched his queen stare off in thought, her expression unreadable. That is until she lowered her head and he heard her whisper, "What were you thinking?"

Link straightened his posture, chin up, and placed his hands behind his back as he calmly stated, "The prince willingly asked for a spar and I-"

"What were you thinking?"

The knight frowned when his queen stiffly turned towards him, her voice no longer a whisper, and he saw the disbelief in her eyes as well as what might have been fear. "Zelda, I assure you that I-"

"Do you realize what you could have done, Link?" Zelda said, interrupting his excuse once again, coming towards him so that she right before him, her eyes wide with bewilderment and disbelief. "You could have killed the prince!"

"I had everything under control…" Link began, looking aside like a stubborn child being scolded.

"Under control?" Zelda repeated, her voice a loud whisper. "You had a sword to his neck, you could have killed him! You-you struck him with magic!"

"I broke though his offence! He had me pinned so I retaliated and beat my opponent. That's the point of a spar, Zelda." Link replied, his voice turning hard and his eyes were narrowing, not exactly understanding why Zelda was freaking out.

"He wasn't just some training opponent! Link, you attacked a member of another kingdom's royal family! You could have seriously injured him or worse! What if Vahlymor had raised his head or something? You would have killed him!" Zelda was visibly shaken, her fear, anger and worry evident in her voice, and she had to turn away to hide her eyes, trying to calm down.

"Zelda, please… You have to trust me,. I had everything under control," Link said softly, concern creasing his features, and he reached out to try and calm his queen down but she blatantly swatted his hand away.

"You allowed your pride, your ego and your emotions get the better of you," Zelda said with a sigh, looking up at Link with a frown. "There are no excuses for your actions."

Her comments stung and Link matched her frown. "The hell I did. The prince asked to test himself against Hyrule's hero and all he said was no armour. I gave it my all like any other training spar and, hey. If he wanted to see Hyrule's magic then I gave him a treat".

The knight creased his brow when his queen suddenly began to laugh, though clearly without any humour. He watched her rub her face as her exasperated chuckle died until she crossed her arms and looked at him. She stared at him hard and he stared back and neither said anything for a few moments.

That is, until Zelda spoke. "This will be your one and only warning, Link. Control your feelings and no more will you allow what you feel for me interfere with your responsibilities as a Hyrulean Knight. Is that understood?"

The weight of her words hung heavy in the air and a deep blush appeared in Link's cheeks before his own anger was ignited, if only to conceal his embarrassment. "What are you talking about? I'm fine! I beat the prince and I did as you asked: I didn't land a scratch on him. What? Was I just supposed to roll over and let him beat me?"

"Did you even consider that?" Zelda retorted, stepping forward to poke his bare chest bluntly with her fingers. "You could not allow yourself to be beaten by the prince! That it is why you did what you did. You have been beaten many a time but you and I both know that it was because it was Vahlymor you were facing that you had to resort to use the Master Sword's magic. You couldn't stand being beaten by him".

"What are you getting at, Zelda? Tha-that I had some sort of ulterior motive or something? Oh come on, give me a break…"

Link started to turn away, his face burning, but Zelda firmly gripped his arm to turn him back towards her, her mouth parted with some sort of retort when... it happened. He hadn't meant for it to happen it just sort of... did?

One moment he was turning back towards her and Link saw his queen's expression, the frustration and stubbornness that they both were feeling. The next thing he knew was that his hands were acting on their own and were suddenly upon Zelda's arms, pulling her close. It was the previous night all over again, but before he had only embraced his queen.

Zelda barely managed to alter her expression with surprise when he knight suddenly took hold of her before Link pressed his lips upon hers. The knight's eyes were closed but the queen's were wide, her breath caught by the kiss, and she stared at the man's face. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds, until Zelda actually kissed back. From shock? Perhaps, but, regardless as to why, on their own accord her lips moved and Link responded by deepening the kiss further. Heat filled the Hylian Queen and she felt both light as air and heavy at the same time. Her hand was still upon Link's arm, though somehow her grip had softened, while her other hung limply at her side. The hero's hands remained upon the sides of his queen's arms, though in a soft embrace, and he could feel her trembling: slowly, Link moved his hands to softly embrace his queen once again and he kissed a bit harder.

In that moment, Link realized just how much he had been wanting to kiss her and show Zelda some of the feeling she had been denying for so long.

The kiss itself only lasted fifteen seconds or so and only when Zelda realized through the building fog in her mind and her eyes were beginning to close that the gravity of what was happening suddenly struck her. Her eyes going wide, Zelda tore herself back out out Link's arms, and her hand flew through the air on its own accord. The echo of the slap momentarily filled the colonnade and Link's eyes opened from the surprise of the hit and the slow realization of what the had done. Both were frozen in their positions: Link, with his head turned from the slap, expression stunned and complexion paling in comparison to the red handprint on his cheek. Zelda was looking in the opposite direction, still slightly trembling, expression a mixture of shock and astonishment, her cheeks red with blush, and her one hand numbly held the other that had slapped her knight.

Stiffly Link fell to a kneel and bowed his head, eyes staring blankly upon the stones and he felt sick to his stomach. His eyes stared at the paved stones, wide with shock at what he had done yet lifeless from the gravity of his actions. What had he done? He had… he had kissed Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule! He had… kissed… Zelda... not the other way around. No one was to kiss the queen, just as no one could ask her to marry them. Why? Well, she was the queen! The height of power in Hyrule and by kissing her without her permission, Link had just committed a transgression that, according to Hyrulean law, could be punishable by death.

In a way, he had forced himself upon his queen and… oh Goddesses, what had he done? This... this wasn't supposed to happen like this, or well at all! He was supposed to control himself, be the obedient knight, but... for a brief moment he lost control and his heart acted upon the opportunity before his head could stop it.

Zelda knew this as well and to her horror she looked down at her kneeling knight, knowing that without a trial or opposition, she could have his head. Her knight, the Hero Chosen by the Gods, her friend… had kissed her. Swallowing hard, the queen took a steadying breath and closed her eyes to collect herself. The silence was deafening, even though the air was filled with birdsong, the whisper of the wind, and the distant shouts of guards and people. Still holding the hand that slapped Link, Zelda turned her back to him and held her head up high.

"You are to leave the castle. Go to the Gerudo, as we had discussed, but if you return before a week's end you will be punished. What… what transpired here must never be spoken of. In fact, it never happened at all. You understand this as I do."

With her commands given, Zelda walked away. Each step she took further from him, hammered another nail in Link's heart until he only felt hollow and empty. When he knew she was gone, the knight stiffly stood, his eyes downcast and dark, and he turned to head to his room to change, gather his things, and leave.

Link would never know that Zelda never actually got too far, making around the first corner before she stopped, her back falling upon the wall. She had done what was expected of her, though she had been lenient, but she was the Queen of Hyrule after all. She couldn't be kissing her knights or anything of the sort in secret trysts, that was not her freedom to have.

Perhaps… what if they had been somewhere more private? Last night... they had gotten close and... what if she hadn't turned away then? Maybe then it wouldn't hurt as much as it did to walk away now? Or, perhaps, she wouldn't have had to walk away at all… she would never know.

/

"I am pleased to see that you have returned to us, Valqo, although I did not expect you so soon since you just left us".

"Yes, this... wasn't exactly planned," Link replied evenly to the chief of the Gerudo, his tone distant.

Nabila nodded and studied the Hylian voe, his expression as serious as ever, before she smacked the knight gruffly on the back before setting her hands upon her hips. "Well, you being here only means the the Goddess of Sand wishes that you be with us and, as always, you being Gerudo are welcome here. I will send word to the elders that you wish to speak with them concerning your queen's dreams.

"Yes, and also. Her Majesty Queen Zelda of Hyrule extends her utmost gratitude to the entire Gerudo tribe for saving my life. She said that you may have anything that you wish. Horses, supplies, just name it". Link's tone never wavered and his face was his blank, knightly mask, the same he had worn since having left the castle. He and Epona had arrived to the Gerudo Fortress just as it was beginning to get dark and he was met by Nabila herself when he was allowed entry into the stronghold.

Nabila slowly nodded, her brow ever-so-slightly lifting in interest of Link's lack of enthusiasm or his usual cheerful personality, but it was not the Gerudo way to pry. "Of course. I will discuss with the elders the best way to accept your queen's gratitude. Now, off with you to your room. You must be tired. I'll have food be sent to you so, take heart".

"Sarqso," Link replied with a bow of his head to the chief in gratitude. He gathered up his packs off of Epona's saddle, gave his mare a half-hearted pat, before he left her in the charge of an awaiting Gerudo, who managed to contain her joy that the horse had returned to their midst. By this point Link knew the fortress well enough that he could navigate his own way down to his room without the assistance of an escort and the Gerudo, who respected independence, did not approach him.

Link's mind was miles away, back in a certain colonnade, so he barely registered his trip to the desert, let alone his descent to his Gerudo quarters. Entering his room, the man deposited his items on the floor and lit one of the room's lanterns by his bedside. He wore his Hero's Clothes and his crimson-red knight's cape as well as the spaulder he received from the Gerudo. True his shoulder no longer disabled him, but it would remain a weak point on his person so he knew that it had to remain protected. For a moment the knight considered shedding his gear but, alas, he simply sat down onto his bed and hung his head. It was quiet in the depths of the Gerudo Fortress at this time, as the majority of the women were milling about on the upper levels now that the day's heat had ceased.

Good… he didn't want to talk to anyone right-

Link closed his eyes and groaned when a knock came at the door. "Yeah, come in," he called, his expression clearly not amused as he stared into the dimly lit room. The room's door opened and a girl stepped inside. Oh, Goddesses… he did deserve to be punished, Link knew this, but Their Graces could have waited until morning at least.

"Sav'saaba, Valqo. I've brought you some food and… why do you have it so dark in here?"

"Vasaaq, Mahila," Link greeted, glancing at the Gerudo before shrugging, not caring if the girl could see the gesture or not.

"Sa'oten… Vama was right, you really are dreary looking", Mahila commented with a smirk, setting down his tray of food and began to light more lanterns along with the room's little hidden wall stove.

"Dreary, huh," Link repeated, not really caring but he still frowned a bit at Mahila.

Mahila paused as she turned back to him with a small smirk. "I can only imagine what sort of trouble you've gotten yourself into that you had to return to us so quickly".

Link blinked at Mahila and in the flattest tone he said, "Don't imagine anything".

Mahila simply gave him wink before returning to lighting his stove.

The Hylian sighed and rubbed his face, not exactly pleased with how this was turning out. He wasn't hungry, like at all, even though he hasn't really eaten since early that morning. The plate that Mahila had brought had a couple different fruit dishes, some sort of vegetable dish, and a tall pitcher with two glasses. Two? Well, of course Mahila would invite herself to spend some time with him, it's not like he wanted to be alone, in the dark, forever or anything...

Finished with the stove, Mahila retrieved the food tray and came to sit right next to Link, setting the tray upon a small table that was next to his bed. "Eat, Valqo. Just because you had a bad day, you cannot let your strength falter. Tomorrow we resume your training".

"Wha-? Ugh, yeah. Okay, fine… whatever". Dragging off his green hat, Link ran a hand through his bangs, eyes closed.

Mahila, a piece of fruit in her fingers, glanced over at the knight and sighed. Popping the fruit into her mouth, she poured out the mysterious, amber-coloured liquid and filled both glasses before handing Link his. "Here, drink". She then raised her glass and said, "Sav'skul!"

"Sav'skul," Link repeated, knowing the Gerudo exclamation, and clinked his glass to hers before watching her shoot back her drink. Looking down at his, the man sighed before shooting back his own. Oh… wow, she brought the good stuff. Coughing a bit, Link made a bit of a face and he ignored Mahila's smirking expression.

"Too much for a voe, I see," she cooed, refilling her glass and his.

"No, not at all, I just wasn't expected it to be the strong sort".

"Yeah, well… you look pretty rough, might as well make you rougher," she replied, clinking her glass against his yet again, albeit lighter. "Sav'skul," she said with a grin, downing hers once more.

"Sav'skul," Link said quietly, drinking his drink without much fuss this time before popping some fruit into his mouth. He stared forward, dead-eyed, and found that he welcomed the heat of the alcohol quite a lot.

A few minutes went by and neither said anything, just quietly eating and sipping on their drinks, before Mahila shifted in her seat and looked over at Link. "So… will you reveal to me what happened?"

"No".

"Why not?"

"Don't want to".

"Okay… then what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Link replied dryly, drinking more of his drink.

"Humph," Mahila grunted, straightening her posture and rolling her cup in between her hands. "Well… it is not the Gerudo way to drink alone so I can leave but I will have to take this with-"

"Okay, okay, hey now... Hold on," Link protested when Mahila went to grab the drink pitcher. As much as he didn't want to admit it, drinking some of his worries away didn't sound like that bad of an idea. "Fine. What do you want to talk about? And, just for the record, I am not up to do grammar right now so…"

"Well, fine," Mahila conceded, her expression the typical, Gerudo indifference. "Have you given any thought to my offer?"

Link nearly choked on his mouthful of liquor but managed to keep it all down. This stuff was too good to waste but her calm words were enough to finally rouse a real reaction out of the knight. "What! Really? You want to talk about that now? It's been, what? Two days since we talked about that?" Link stared at the younger woman like she was crazy. His face burned, from embarrassment and from alcohol, but... Oh, come on! After what he did at the castle he sort of completely forgot the entire conversation he had had with Mahila. The Goddesses were truly punishing him... and he deserved every moment of it.

"Why not? That's not enough time?" Mahila asked, looking genuinely surprised by his sudden reaction.

Link stared at her, stunned, before he sighed and shook his head, finishing his drink and pouring himself another. "You think?" he muttered sarcastically, shaking his head some more and downing his entire glass. Gerudo… their way of thinking sometimes was really cut and dry. Sex, apparently, fit into that category.

"As I have been told and taught, voe often seek out the warmth of a woman when they are troubled".

"I am not-"

"You are troubled," Mahila said bluntly, eating more fruit and pouring both of them more alcohol.

Link didn't say anything right away, instead he simply just glared at the wall before he drank half of his portion. The liquid burned down his throat but it was also starting to settle into his mind, which only meant he had to drink more. The Hylian didn't drink often and when he did it was only a few drinks, but today seemed like a great night to just get hammered. Mahila watched him stare off at nothing before she drank her own glass down. Being Gerudo, she had a naturally higher tolerance than most Hylians, and certainly more than humans, so it would take more than a few glasses for her to feel anything. Wordlessly she got up and took the pitcher and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Where-?"

"Empty," she said simply, shaking the pitcher and there was evidently little left in there.

The man frowned a bit and took another sip from his glass, looking away. Funny: he really thought she was just going to leave and it had made him panic a bit. He thought he wanted to be alone, and maybe that was still true… and maybe it was the alcohol talking that wanted Mahila to stay with him. Staring into the dwindling depths of his drink, Link was finding it more difficult to think reasonably thanks to the alcohol. Frowning at his increasingly fuzzy thoughts, the knight set his drink aside and sluggishly and half-heartedly began to undo the clasps that held his spaulder and his crimson cape until he was able to pull them off and throw them into a heap onto the floor. It was getting warm in the room with the stove's heat and the hero wavered whether or not he should shed his Hero's Clothes as well. The clothes were magical, which meant he was usually quite comfortable with them regardless of the air's temperature, but before he could think of it more he was already pulling the green tunic off along with his chainmail.

Just as the man tossed those articles of clothing to the growing pile on the floor, the door opened and Mahila returned with presumably a refilled pitcher. Now just in his white chemise, pants and boots, Link felt more comfortable when he shimmied back to rest across his bed, back against the wall. Retrieving his drink and drinking down the rest of his cup, Link just held out his hand to the approaching Mahila who smirked and gave him a refill.

"Beginning to feel better?"

"Far from it," Link replied, taking a sip, "but it's starting to kick in".

Giving no reply at first, the Gerudo came to sit at the edge of the bed and refilled her own glass. "You know… when Gerudo drink, we tell stories as to show how well we can stand against our drink".

"Stories?" Link asked, cocking a brow at her. "What sort of stories?"

"Our legends, personal battles or hardships, tales of strength and pride," Mahila replied simply as she lounged back upon an arm and looked up at Link. "Being able to follow your story and not get distracted is the test against the drink, to hold one's own against its effects".

"Oh, I get it now," Link replied, nodding his head slowly before taking another sip. After a moment, he looked down into Mahila's awaiting expression and said, "Does this mean you want me to tell you a story?"

The girl nodded, sipping her drink and looking up at him expectedly.

The Hylian made a face before he sighed. "Fine… what do you wanna hear?"

/

"So, so! There I am, I bloody collected these frikkin' ingredients and ah… oh Goddesses, what were they? Ahh…. right! Fuckin' a pumpkin and then some cheese, both from Ordon by the way and, damn… it's been like so long since I've been to Ordon. I guess I sort of miss it, maybe. Have you been? Naw, no, of course you've never been. You sh-should go, y'know? It's like really, really pretty there, a bit boring at times, but it's so much quieter than the castle. You know? Sometimes I can't help but think like 'Fuck this place!' because it's-it's just so busy there! There's so many people around, too. I mean there's… servants and butlers and like soldiers… And now these these fuckin' Noruidians who, well screw 'em, first off! Coming in here, on their weird... deer-things… and oh, Mister Big-Shot Prince! Hey! Let me tell you something… I had that fight in the bag! You know it's true… I mean I'm… I'm the Hero Chosen by the Gods! I'm worth a damn! I've fought everything and do you think I'd let some foreign, pretty prince beat me? Hell no, nuh-uh! No, thank you… and, ummm, what was I saying? Oh, right, the soup! The goddess-damned soup… bloody Yeto hit me every bloody time… Good times, though... I miss him. I wonder what he's up to these days..."

Link continued to chuckle, cheeks red, and he drank another mouthful. Mahila was smiling too, having kept up with Link when it came to who much they had drank in the past hour or so, but the Hylian's tolerance was no match to her natural resilience. She was quite amused by his antics and was pretty impressed by some of his stories, but now it was just hard to follow what he was saying with the amount of drunken tangents he kept going down. He made both of them laugh, which was a good sign, but also she noticed how he'd drift off into silence and stare out into nothing. The Gerudo was sure that it was his troubles trying to lure his intoxicated mind away.

Mahila was also sure that his troubles were in least in part thanks to this 'prince' he kept talking about. "So… tell me why this prince is at your fortress? Has he come to conquer?" the Gerudo asked, not that familiar with Hyrulean politics.

"You could say that…" Link mumbled into his drink, narrowing his eyes before wetting his lips. "Bastard might just be the new King Consort and that makes everything all the more fun…"

"King? So your queen will claim him?" she asked, having moved to sit beside him with her back against the wall, so she saw clearly how the man's expression darkened when she mentioned his queen. Mahila's suspicions were confirmed when he didn't answer immediately, instead he thirstily drank down the last bit of his drink. The woman slowly turned her glass in her fingers, biting her lip a bit with indecision. She wanted to ask but she still wasn't sure, knowing that alcohol loosened the tongue but she weighed whether or not she should ask at all. Waiting a minute or so and it looked as though the man wasn't going to say anything on his own, Mahila nodded slowly and in a quieter voice she asked, "Your queen she is the source of your affliction?"

The Hyrulean hero sighed and a sad expression creased his face before he slightly shook his head. "No, she did nothing wrong. I… I was wrong. I made a terrible mistake".

"She is the woman you love?" Mahila asked simply, having already known that the Hylian was in love with a woman but even she did not assume it to be his land's ruler.

He didn't answer right away, although it looked like he was going to. Link opened his mouth to answer her question but then he stopped and closed his lips once more, frowning. His mind was fuzzy, his thoughts heavy and scattered and his chest hurt. To put it simply, Link was drunk, but that still hadn't erased his recollection of what he had done earlier than day.

"No," he said finally, wiping his sleeve across his face. "I cannot love her so I do not love her. Simple as that".

Mahila cocked her head towards him, slightly amused by the seriousness in his tone but she also felt sympathy for his heartache. "You forget, Valqo, that jealousy is not common for us Gerudo".

"Wha-?"

Link's eyes went wide and his words stuck on his tongue when Mahila suddenly moved and the man found a Gerudo sitting on his lap. His fuzzy mind was slow to register what she was intending but his body caught on quick as heat filled his groin when Mahila leaned in close to his face.

"You still lie to yourself about what you feel but you seem to not understand that I ask for no feelings. Just... your body". Cupping the Hylian's face with her hands, Mahila brought Link closer to her and softly kissed his lips. The alcohol was aiding in the girl's own insecurities about laying with a man for the first time but her body was ready and by the sound of his heavy breathing, he was interested as well. "Let me help you forget for a time…" Before she could say more, Link leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. His arms around her waist, he managed to somewhat pick her up and lay her on her back, all while not breaking their kiss. His body was saying yes, his mind was saying yes and the alcohol in his system was screaming yes. His hands explored the front of her body hungrily as Mahila wrapped her legs around his waist and his tongue flicked her lower lip as they kissed. Just as he was about to slip off her top, the Gerudo used her strength and position to flip them once again and Link found himself on the bottom. With a drunken, seduced gleam in his expression, the hero reached up to resume his exploration of her front but was stopped when Mahila grabbed his hands with his fingers tantilizing close to her breasts.

"May I claim you," she whispered, staring down at him with her alluring features.

For a moment, Link hesitated. He blinked drunkedly and looked form her face to her chest before returning his half-lidded gaze back to her face. He rolled his eyes and said in a husky whisper, "Fuck it. Sure".

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Mahila reached down to guide his hands and together they slid down her top to reveal her breasts. Link sucked in a breath at the sight of her but if he was going to say anything more it was cut off. Their lips locked and a small moan erupted from his throat and he clung hungrily to her.

It was time to forget… at least for a while.

/

"I missed these woods… or, should I say we missed these woods, eh girl?"

Link smiled and leaned forward to pat the side of Epona's neck, to which he earned a small nicker in reply from the mare. Faron Woods were as lovely as ever and the Hylian breathed in deep to fill his lungs with the sweet aroma of leaves and forest. Having grown up in the Ordona Province, Link virtually grew up in these woods having spent so many hours with Rusl gathering wood for the village and riding a younger Epona beneath its canopy. The desert was such a vast contrast to the forest, with its heat, dunes of sand, and never-ending sun, Link had felt as though he needed a break from the Gerudo Fortress so he had requested from Nabila to be allowed a day trip to Ordon Village. He knew by now that he wouldn't be able to attend Ilia's wedding in a couple of weeks so he figured that now was the best time to go and visit.

Besides, he wasn't allowed to return to the castle yet and having spent three days with the Gerudo already the man felt he needed a personal break: if not from the desert heat then at least from Mahila's endurance.

He might be a little later than others but Link was no longer a virgin. His drunken night spent with Mahila three days ago had escalated to them being both naked and finally Mahila sitting upon Link's groin for them to become one. In all honesty, Link didn't remember much of the night because he'd been pretty darn drunk. He did know that Mahial did all the work because apparently that was the Gerudo way, at least at first when a relationship between a vai and voe were established. Gerudo are a very proud race and they aren't about to allow any man have sex with them before they assert their dominance first. How? Well, by riding the hell out of them during the act. Mahila made sure to educate all of this to Link the morning after when he awoke with a headache and she was still in his bed. That made for some tasteful pillow talk as Link just sort of lay there listening to her list what it meant to be claimed by her. Basically he could have sex with her at anytime unless she's on her moontime or if she gets pregnant. It was the most casual yet red-faced conversation in Link's recent memory. But it hadn't been all bad... because they had sex again that morning.

Once Mahila was sure that Link understood their 'claiming' agreement, she then turned over to take hold of his shaft but to the man's surprise. Link became incredibly embarrassed when Mahila then chastised him for being soft and Link had to stumble out an explanation that voe were not hard in the pants 24/7. The Gerudo just accepted this, reminding herself that she had learned this from her education, before she proceeded to aid Link with finding his passion. It didn't take long, that was for sure, and soon enough the Hylian was hard and ready to be ridden by the Gerudo once again. With not being drunk, Link was able to enjoy the whole ordeal a lot more, but he still ended up groaning with embarrassment when afterwards Mahila calmly informed him how it had lasted a lot longer this time.

Gerudo were so blunt and honest.

The next few days at the fortress were spent pretty normally, except now after Link's grammar lessons with Mahila it ended with them having sex, sometimes twice. At first the man thought he'd be treated differently by the Gerudo but they barely gave him a glance. Mahila did get a small celebratory tradition for her first claim and she and the other Gerudo had held a ceremony of sorts in prayer to the Sand Goddess that soon she'd get pregnant. Even though he could've attended, being a member of the Gerudo tribe of course, Link chose to opt out with the reason that males were never really apart of such a tradition. Aside from the sex and ceremony, things were normal. Link trained, he learned and he also held council with the Gerudo elders concerning Zelda's dark dreams.

Ultimately they decided that they couldn't be sure if the queen's dreams and the darkness that had infected Link were related. They did tell him to watch closely over his queen and he promised that he would, not alluding to the fact that things were more than awkward between him and his liege right now. The elders also had discussed what they would ask from the Hyrulean Queen from her offer of gratitude for saving Link's life. They asked for a couple of stallions and a few mares to begin their own dessert herd, along with more blankets and other such supplies. Considering what Zelda has offered them, the Gerudo were not asking for much.

"They could've asked for half of the treasury and Zelda probably would've given it to them," Link mused before he sighed. He still had a few days before he even dared to return to the castle but he hoped that this day visit to Ordon would help clear head of everything that kept swirling around in it. Mahila kept insisting to him that it was just sex and he believed her, for he knew that he didn't have romantic feelings for her but he still needed some distance from the entire situation. Besides, it had been so long since he had seen everyone in Ordon and he missed them.

Truth be told, Link missed the simplicity that Ordon offered and for that he felt guilty. He recalled his feelings of being lost and restlessness when he had returned to Ordon after saving Hyrule, having grown bored with the mundane, rustic lifestyle. Yet, here he was now seeking that out. The hero knew that he just needed a break, because he had been going hard ever since he had recovered from his arrow's wound. He would try his best to enjoy the day.

"Hm, Coro must have gone to town," the Hylian commented, seeing that where the man usually sat by his hut with lantern oil to sell was vacant.

Not giving the hut another glance, Link spurred Epona into a trot and they headed towards the tunnel past the entrance of the cave that lead to the North Faron Woods. The hero momentarily considered that the last time he came through that cave had been the last time he had seen the Hero of Time. He still missed his tutor and predecessor and he wondered what the legendary hero could possibly be up to on the other side as he and his mare entered the tunnel. Exiting back out into the sunshine on the other side, Link smiled out at Faron Spring and inclined his head out of respect to Faron, the Light Spirit, who unseen was probably aware of the knight being near. It pleased the hero to see that small fairies still resided at the spring and he watched them dance near the small waterfall until Epona took him out of view.

The Southern Faron Woods were as beautiful and as peaceful as ever. Link was too busy admiring familiar trees and appreciating the light dancing through the canopy that he failed to notice the peculiar darkness in one of the large trees next to the trail. The hero had his eyes forward, looking through the clearings of the Faron Woods to the bridge that was the border to the Ordona Province. He was almost back, he'd see his former house, his old friends, his old life…

The hero was completely caught off guard when a dark figure suddenly leapt from its hiding spot high on the boughs of the tree and tackled Link. The force not only knocked the man from his saddle but it also knocked his mare off of her feet and the air was filled with her surprised whinny. Link grappled with his attacker when they slammed into the ground, grunting in pain from the impact and when Epona landed on his leg. The mare was quick to gain her feet but before she could bring her dangerous hooves down upon her master's attacker, dark tendrils erupted from the ground wrapped around her legs, her neck, and her muzzle.

Wrestling and fighting to gain some advantage over his assailant, Link growled in rage and fought hard to pin the other down. He saw that his clothes were black, his skin… grey, lifeless and his eyes… The hero's expression flashed with surprise and the blood drained from his face when he saw the other's face.

It was… his own. The other man, figure, thing, whatever, it had his face but it was so wrong, so dark.

Red eyes glared down at him with wicked glee and if it were not for the forest setting, the light filtering from above and Epona's frantic whinnies near him then Link would've thought that he had somehow been spirited away back to the Dark Realm. The two Links grappled with one another, tumbling in their wrestle in their attempt to gain the upper hand, but every time Link thought he had his dark doppelgänger in a hold the other broke free. It was infuriating and the Hylian was finding it hard to grasp what was happening, how and why.

Just as Link thought he had the other overpowered, the shadow Link began to laugh maliciously before delivering a sucker punch to Link's abdomen with so much force that the Hylian was winded. Coughing and trying not to lose his hold, Link gasped when his wrists and ankles were suddenly grabbed tightly by what looked liked the same black tendrils that had captured Epona. There was no fighting these bounds and Link grunted with frustration and fury when his limbs were forced down and he was rendered immobile on his back. His hands were in fists and he continued to struggle but there was no use, his bounds were unbreakable and he glared up at his capture. The monochrome Link had settled at the hero's feet in a squat, his chin upon his hands and his expression was of twisted amusement. Cocking his head to the side, slowly the doppelgänger climbed over Link and ignored the hero's struggles, his curses, and came to sit on the man's pelvis before leaning forward. Crossing his arms across Link's chest, the grey-faced Link smiled grimly down at his struggling counterpart.

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard! Who the fuck are you? Release me! Now!"

"Oh, so feisty…"

Link cringed upon hearing his own voice be spoken darkly from the other and he spat in the dark-one's face. Blinking at the spit, Link watched the other calmly wipe his face before he delivered a punch across the hero's face with so much force, Link saw stars and he groaned.

"There, there, no need for unpleasantries. We're old friends, you and I".

"Who the fuck are you?" Link asked with a groan, feeling the side of his face already swelling.

"Why, Link… have you forgotten already? All the time we spent together, the fun we had! The fear in your face, the thrill of the chase… oh, look, I made a rhyme. How fun..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Link growled, his eyes glancing over at his frightened, fighting mare, despairing upon seeing the foam at her mouth from her fear and struggles against her bounds. His poor horse... If Link even needed a reason for this fucker was going to die it was because of his assault upon his beloved mare.

"Come now, Link. I know you know what I'm talking about and... don't worry about Epona, she's in no pain I assure you, so let's keep the focus on me, hm?" The dark being's comment directed reflected Link's thoughts and the hero looked up at his assailant with vaguely surprised eyes. Link tried to shy away when the being leaned in towards his ear, but there was going nowhere. "The Dark Realm," the being whispered. "Ring any bells? I know your fucking stupid but you're not that thick or brain damaged to forget so quickly."

Link growled and tried to bite his dark counterpart's neck or something but the other just laughed and sat up and out of his reach. Glaring up into those red eyes, Link could do little but think of all the curses he could think of, hoping that harm, destruction and ill-luck would befall the other. Behind his left ear Link could faintly hear the Master Sword's voice singing to him, calling out to him, warning him of the dark danger but there was no way to reach the sword's hilt. The Blade of Evil's Bane was trapped upon the back of its master within its sheath.

"As to who I am," the shadow being continued, taking a moment to think before grinning evilly. "I… am you. Well, I am and I am not. I guess if I were to give myself a name it would be… Dark Link. Yeah, sounds edgy and perhaps a bit cliche but oh well".

"What do you want?" Link demanded, his expression pure rage. "Why or… how are you here?"

"Good questions," Dark Link replied, nodding his head. "But… before I answer, I must get to work before someone hears your, I mean our, noisy beast". Raising his right hand, Dark Link watched, fascinated with himself, as his flesh turned black and transformed into an obsidian-looking substance as it lengthened into a blade. "Not bad…" he commented, admiring his own work and blade-hand and seemingly forgetting for a moment that he literally sat on Hyrule's hero.

"I said, what the fuck do you want!?" Link screamed at him, currently helpless and he eyed the black blade.

Blinking, Dark Link looked down at his captive, a flash of anger brightened his red eyes, before his expression shifted back its previous dark amusement. "Oh, right, pardon my manners. You have questions, which is understandable, I shall try to be quick with answering them, although… you won't be around long to fully comprehend what I'm about to tell you". Pausing with his words, Dark Link's gaze slithered from Link's blue eyes down to the hero's green tunic. Laying his non-blade hand upon the green tunic, Dark Link hummed slightly before saying in a lower tone. "Your tunic is magical, mine is not I'm afraid. I might be a perfect copy but regrettably your wardrobe is unique. It can withstand most attacks and protects you from serious injury… unless the attack is too strong or... too evil".

"Wait! Don't-!" Link's pleas were ignored and the knight gasped when sudden intense pain erupted from his abdomen. All he could do was watch when Dark Link suddenly plunged his black-blade directly into Link's gut. Blood began to soak around where Dark Link's hand impaled through the Hero's Clothes, chainmail and all. Link gritted his teeth against the pain and fought hard not to call out but, oh how it burned! Oh Goddess, no! Not again, not this black fire that was filling his stomach, being pumped in through Dark Link's flesh.

"Now, time to listen, but you don't have long," Dark Link spoke, leaning forward to drive his blade-hand further into Link, smiling at the knight's protests of pain. "As to how I came to enter this realm, I'll spare you the details. In short, do you recall that poison that those foolish Gerudo extracted from your body? Yes, that was me, of sorts. You see when those women burned that poison, your blood was also burned, and I was born from your blood and that poison. Sprinkle in some dark magic here and there and poof! The perfect recipe to create me! Well, a physical me, because I was already existing within you... but damn you just had to keep that fucking sword close so I could only peek out once in a while when you got mad. But now, believe me when I tell you that I am as much alive as you are, but with some added benefits, as you can see". Dark Link shifted his blade-hand ever so slightly to earn a scream of pain from Link, to which he relished in the sound.

"As I mentioned, I am your copy, your… reflection, of sorts. I know everything you know, all your moves, your skills and techniques. Everything, I even have most of your memories, I think. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. Don't you just miss Mother and Father? And Midna… damn, she turned out to be such a beauty. Do you think she was technically naked? I know you've wondered because, well you see Link…" Dark Link leaned forward so that his nose was practically touching Link's and they were so intimately close that Link tried to shy away. "I may be your reflection and know all that you know, but my power lies in your faults. Your pride, your stubbornness, your fears, you loneliness and self-doubt. I thrive off of these vices. Your imperfections, they are multiplied within me. I know all of your darkest thoughts and... desires. The lust that you try to control, the love you deny, everything. I mean, Mahila is a pretty little piece of ass and I'm so proud of you for finally losing your virginity. Yes, I watched, every single time... she really rides your dick like she owns it, which I guess she does, heh. But, come on... you and I both know whose sheath you want to stick your… Master Sword in".

Dark Link Laughed with fiendish glee and Link could not make a reply. His words were lost in the fire and pain that was engulfing his body and thoughts. His vision was beginning to blur from blood loss and the darkness that Dark Link was pumping into his bloodstream.

"I was watching, you know, when you kissed her. Zelda, I mean, and… oh, she is truly ravishing and I know how much you want to ravish her. You might love her and protect her and trust me what I say that that I do too. But, you see, within me I feel such great lust and yearning… it's nearly unbearable. With you out of the way, I will have her, I will show her how we truly feel, I will finally tell her how we feel, because I have to balls to do that, Link! She deserves everything, including knowing the truth! Fuck you, Link... and I promise you that in the end she will be moaning my, or... your name".

"Don't you dare touch her," Link managed through his clenched teeth, pure rage shining through his eyes and if looks could kill, Dark Link would have been instantly annihilated.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous… because I know all too well about that emotion too. You feel it more that you like to admit and, by the way. You really fucked you, didn't you. That kiss? You fucking moron... how could you fuck that up? You had your chance, and it was when you had Zelda alone in her study! She had been crying, true, but she was vulnerable, her defences were down, and that was your chance! Why didn't you fucking kiss her? Gah! You're such a fucking loser." Dark Link turned his gaze to the arm that was piercing Link's belly and he spoke softly, "But that all doesn't really matter now. It's nearly complete. Soon your soul will be trapped in the Dark Realm and I shall take your place on this plane. Zelda will be mine, I shall show her my love and fill her with my seed and then…"

Dark Link's voice faded from Link's hearing as the hero's eyes were beginning to close. His strength was failing, he lay in a pool of his own blood and he felt himself starting to fall into darkness. He was vulnerable, powerless, and he knew that no one would rescue him. Even if someone were to stumble on this bloody scene, what could they do? Link was not a quitter but even he knew that he faced defeat, he had let his guard down, and his moment of weakness with Zelda had given Dark Link the opportunity to ambush him alone.

A weak sound escaped his lips and Link could not keep his eyes open any longer. His body went limp and he heard Dark Link's chuckle of victory before it felt as though the weight sitting up his body lifted. One of last sounds Link heard was the call of a bird and his failing thoughts once again recalled how peaceful Faron Woods were and how much he loved him. The world seemed to flip and nausea suddenly filled Link as a light illuminated through his eyelids. He heard Epona's whinny and what might have been the sound of hooves and the cries of voices, but Link wasn't sure of anything anymore. He felt light and heavy at the same time and he couldn't even feel the ground beneath him. He felt… nothing and everything all at once.

Darkness finally took the hero and he was falling from reality. The last thought on his mind was of his failure. He failed Zelda and had lead a dark enemy directly to her. As he fell into darkness, Link suddenly found himself surrounded by blue light and a single voice filled his head, "Sleep, Master…"

That was the last thing the hero remembered before his conscious slipped away.

Silence filled the Southern Faron Woods and soon the birds returned to their singing and the wind whistled through the branches of the trees. Shadows grew as the day wore on and it was some time before voices rose from the distance. Villagers of Ordon made haste across the bridge of their province, lead by a frantic though familiar mare. The horse had suddenly appeared, stampeding through the village, nearly barreling down Jaggle and was covered in black marks with foam covering her hide. It took the combined strength of Mayor Bo, Rusl, and Fido to catch the panicked mare and it took some time before Ilia was able to calm her down. The village was on high alert and it was clear that there was a rider missing from the most famous horse in all of Hyrule. Rusl took up his sword, the villagers gathered pitchforks and knives, and a group of men warily made their way out of Ordon towards the Faron Woods with Ilia leading Epona.

They had to find Link, clearly something terrible had happened. Entering Faron Woods, the group made their way forward, using haste but with caution. They travelled up the trail and passed through the first clearing and were on the cusp of the second. Then… they saw him. Gasps filled the clearing before Ilia's scream carried through the trees and across the wind. The pool of blood that encircled the body that lay beneath a great tree rippled from the breeze and reflected the shadows of the branches above.

/

His body had been brought to her hours ago and she had yet to leave his side. Zelda stood alone in the room beside the stone table, wearing the black robe that bore the Sheikah eye... the same shroud of mourning she had been wearing when they had first met. Tears had left marks down her fair cheeks and her eyes had glassed over from loss and guilt. Her stare was unbroken upon his face, his eyes were closed and he looked so calm, like he was asleep.

"Forgive me," Zelda muttered for the hundredth time before she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips upon Link's.

He had no heartbeat, he bore no signs of life, but his skin remained warm though no breath passed his lips. Blood had stained the hero's tunic turning it from forest green to a dark, bloody brown. The only light in the small room were the candles lit around and the blue glow of the Master Sword.

"How has this happened to you?" Zelda spoke softly, fresh tears falling from her eyes onto Link's face.

How had the Hero Chosen by the Gods, wielder of the Blade of Evil's Bane, been impaled by his own sword? Zelda looked up from Link's face to stare at the legendary sword that stood directly out of Link's gut. The Master Sword was using its master as a pedestal of flesh and only Zelda could see how the sword was bathing the hero in its soft, ethereal blue light. How had Link become impaled by his own sword? How had this happened and where was the foe who had managed this?

"Who has killed you, Link?" Zelda whispered before she collapsed at his side, her hands gripping the front of his bloodstained tunic and she buried her face into his neck to weep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Branches

"Don't tell me that you're jealous… because I know all too well about that emotion too. You feel it more that you like to admit and, by the way. You really fucked you, didn't you. That kiss? You fucking moron... how could you fuck that up? You had your chance, and it was when you had Zelda alone in her study! She had been crying, true, but she was vulnerable, her defences were down, and that was your chance! Why didn't you fucking kiss her? Gah! You're such a fucking loser." Dark Link turned his gaze to the arm that was piercing Link's belly and he spoke softly, "But that all doesn't really matter now. It's nearly complete. Soon your soul will be trapped in the Dark Realm and I shall take your place on this plane. Zelda will be mine, I shall show her my love and fill her with my seed and then…"

Dark Link's voice faded from Link's hearing as the hero's eyes were beginning to close. His strength was failing, he lay in a pool of his own blood and he felt himself starting to fall into darkness. He was vulnerable, powerless, and he knew that no one would rescue him. Even if someone were to stumble on this bloody scene, what could they do? Link was not a quitter but even he knew that he faced defeat, he had let his guard down, and his moment of weakness with Zelda had given Dark Link the opportunity to ambush him alone.

Little did the waning hero know was that he wasn't alone, not really.

The Hero Chosen by the Gods had been watched as he wandered through the Faron Province. His attack by Dark Link had been seen and help was on its way in a big hurry to save the hero from a fate worse than death. However, his help was taking longer than expected and Link was losing his fight to stay in the light… Dark Link was indeed winning.

What Dark Link was doing, besides bleeding Link like a stuck pig, was that he was actually pumping his dark essence into Link's body. Slowly he was corrupting the hero and threatening to entrap his soul of light permanently in the the Dark Realm, leaving only a bloody but empty body. His plan? Trap Hyrule's beloved hero in a realm of eternal torment and literally take over his life. Dark Link hadn't lied, he was like Link in every way. Genetically speaking, he was Link but he just had the added benefit of being able to manipulate his form using dark shadow magic.

In his mind, his plan was foolproof. There had been no witnesses, he made sure of that, and he was also sure that no one would find that oil-seller's body anytime soon. Killing the dumb bastard had been some fun. The only problem Dark Link could have foreseen had been if Link had been able to draw the Master Sword. That was the only true difference between the green-clad hero and his dark doppelgänger: the Blade of Evil's Bane did not agree with Dark Link's current, dark magic-made form. If Dark Link was even near the blade unsheathed, it wouldn't be pleasant for him. This was why he needed Link's un-souled body, for him to slip inside like his own Hylian hero suit, in order to be able to wield the blade and meld into the hero's life seamlessly.

A malicious grimace of satisfaction spread across Dark Link's face as he watched Link's eyes close. The hero's body went limp and the dark being chuckled. He was nearly there, it was nearly done! Sliding his eyes down to the hero's fingertips, he could see that the Hylian's skin was turning grey. Clearly his body was almost fully consumed by the darkness that Dark Link was injecting into his gut via his blade-like hand. Licking his lips before slowly sucking in a breath, the monochromatic-villain allowed himself a moment to fantasize about his beloved queen. Zelda… oh how he longed for her, needed her, desired her… Simply watching from afar had been far from insufficient to his needs, Dark Link needed to feel her, touch her, and show her how much she meant to him.

In every way possible.

All in due time. His plan was practically complete and there was nothing or no one that could stop him.

The air was suddenly filled with the great cry of a bird. It was so deafening that Dark Link flinched in his concentration, his eyes snapping open with instant wrath and he snapped his head around towards the source. The sound was coupled with the shrill, terrified whinny of Epona when a bright light momentarily filled the grove, blinding them all. Dark Link raised his unoccupied hand to shield his eyes, grunting in pain and frustration. After a second or two the light dimmed and focused to a wide circle in the air: a hovering gateway. From the portal a lone figure dropped, bathed in his own shroud of light. The light-figure was quick when he landed on the surface, wasting no time to sprint over to the distracted Dark Link. There was no time for the dark-being to react when the mysterious figure roughly grabbed the villain's shoulders. Dark Link was forcibly wretched off of the fallen hero, his blade-hand ripping out of Link's gut with a spray of blackened blood, and was impressively thrown a good ten feet away to the other side of the trail. Growling, Dark Link rolled when he hit the ground before shifting into a kneeling stance, red eyes narrowed and dangerous; his blade-hand lengthened into an even deadlier weapon, blood dripping from the blade.

Momentarily Dark Link's eyes widened in surprise, or perhaps even fear, before he roared with fury. To a great blow to his ego he saw that the figure from the portal wasn't paying him even the slightest of attention. "You? How the fuck are you here? This is bullshit! How dare you interfere! He's mine! Fuck off!"

Dark Link never received an answer to any of his questions... or even any further acknowledgment that he existed. Just as his body tensed to strike this interfering newcomer down, another loud call from the bird filled the air. A huge, red, feathered beast suddenly descended down from the portal of light and landed on the ground with a loud thud. With a grunt of alarm, Dark Link had to roll away lest he be crushed by the giant bird. The Crimson Loftwing spread his wings in a display of brilliance and intimidation and the entire bird seemed to shine with a light, as if it was also covered by a layer of light similar to that of the portal. Dark Link growled in fury and averted his eyes from the light of the bird and of the portal. His gaze fell toward the figure who was kneeling next to his former, bloody quarry and he glared menacingly.

Dark Link knew who the mysterious man from the portal was and seeing him beside Link filled him with a hot rage along with a sliver of fear. Between this new opponent and the Loftwing that was snapping its huge beak towards him, there was no way that Dark Link was going to be able to get near Link's body now. The only option for him was to retreat, as much as it enraged him.

"This isn't the end, Fairy Boy!" Dark Link yelled before his form began to waver. He then disintegrated into an oily, shadow-like substance that fell to the ground before disappearing into the shadow of a tree. With Dark Link seemingly gone, the shadow tendrils holding down Link's limbs and entrapping Epona melted into the ground as well. The mare, terrified and hide covered with sweat and foam, reared in fear before bolting down the path towards Ordon Village.

The Hero of Time paid his successor's dark counterpart's departure no mind at all as he continued to assess Link's current state. The legendary hero could see that the Hylian's light was barely visible with the amount of darkness that Dark Link had managed to infect his body with. There was so much blood on the ground… it was a true miracle that Link was even barely alive. Still, simple death by impalement was not what the ancient hero was concerned about. The Hero of Time knew he had to act fast as it had taken more time than he had originally thought to cross over between realms, even riding upon the Crimson Loftwing. The hero's eyes searched Link's motionless, ashen, greying face and he knew that he possibly only had seconds to save Link's soul from falling into the Dark Realm.

If that happened, there would be not a second rescue from the Hero of Time. If he failed now, Link's soul would be eternally doomed in a realm of torment and the hero's bloodline could possibly be severed forever, the cycle of reincarnation broken.

"Goddesses, please lend me your aid," the Hero of Time whispered before he began to mutter either an ancient prayer or some sort of verse under his breath, gripping Link's left hand. The longer the ancient hero spoke and focused his thoughts upon the powers of the Goddesses and on Link's hand, the more he began to feel warmth rise from the hero's skin. The Hero's Shade opened his eyes to be met with the shine of the Triforce residing in Link's hand, activated by his words. Taking a breath, the Hero of Time steeled himself and prayed that his efforts would work before he grunted and heaved back, pulling hard on the knight's hand and trusting in the Triforce.

The Hero of Time was pulling with all of his strength, yet Link's arm remained by his side, as if it weighed a tonne. For a moment it seemed to the ancient hero that his plan had failed and fear gripped his heart that he was already too late. The Hero of Time's gaze glanced up towards the portal of light and saw that it was beginning to close. He was quickly running out of time both to save Link and to return to his own realm.

For a moment, the Hero of Time feared that he might have to leave his successor behind, having failed in his rescue mission.

"Hear me, Hylia! Help me save your hero! Please! Do not forsake us!"

Time stilled and silence filled the grove. The Hero of Time felt as if he was pulling the weight of Death Mountain itself. If he could sweat then it'd be dripping from his face and he opened his mouth to roar with his effort. Just when he thought that he was out of time, the hero felt the weight at which he was pulling at give in the slightest before finally releasing. He hauled Link back and over, tossing the hero to the ground behind him before turning to look upon the hero now behind him. Link was unmoving but the Hero of Time knew that he was all right. However, they couldn't stay there for much longer.

The Hero of Time knew that there was more that could be done if Link was to be truly saved. He still had time, perhaps just enough. The ancient hero turned away from the Link that lay unmoving behind him to the bloody mess of a body he still knelt beside: a dying body now separated from its soul.

A twinkling-like sound suddenly caught the Hero's Shade's attention and he glanced to Link's shoulder and he saw the hilt of the Master Sword. Even after being dead for over a century and a half and no longer the active hero of Hyrule, the Hero of Time slightly smiled when he heard the voice of the Master Sword calling to him.

"Quick, Link, my Master From Another Time… use me to seal away the darkness. Save the body of my Master…"

The Hero of Time stared at the sword, which was shining blue within its sheath. He hesitated for the briefest of moments for he understood the gravity of what the sword was asking him to do. With a final shake of his head, the Hero of Time reached over and drew the sword from behind Link's back. The sword's blade revealed its brilliant blue light that shone brightly and the sword seemed to vibrate in the Hero of Time's grasp. He knew what to do and without delay or change in his determination to save Link, the Hero of Time expertly plunged the tip of the Master Sword directly into the wound in Link's gut where Dark Link had previously occupied. The Hero's Shade impaled his successor until he felt the tip of the legendary sword break through the fallen hero's back before he released his grip.

"Sleep, Master," the Hero of Time heard the Master Sword whisper and he puffed out the breath he'd been holding.

Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods, was now the new pedestal of his own sword. The Master Sword continued to shine and its blue glow quickly bathed its master's body with its light. Colour noticeably returned to the hero's skin as the light erased away the infecting darkness. The Hero of Time watched the blue light encase Link in a protective cocoon, cleansing his body of the taint of darkness and sealing his inevitable death from blood loss with time.

The Hero of Time was nothing more than a spirit in this realm after all, so he knew all too well that he couldn't remain on this plane for not much longer. The same went for Link's fragile soul, which was still laying on the ground behind him: unconscious and vulnerable.

The Hero's Shade whistled and the Crimson Loftwing turned its great head before squawking and hurrying over. The Hero of Time quickly got to his feet and ran over to pick Link's soul off the ground as the Loftwing came to his side. Forgoing finesse, the Hero's Shade stowed Link's soul over the great, red bird's back like a sack of potatoes before mounting up behind him.

"Quick! The portal!" Link, the Hero of Time, called and the Crimson Lofting brandished his great wings before taking off into the air and dived upwards into the closing portal, disappearing within mere seconds before it closed behind his tail feathers.

Up and up they flew, ethereal winds battering the Loftwing and his riders as they flew through the connecting pathway between the realm of the living and the next. All around them swirled what looked like threads and wisps of light and mist, twisting around them in a sort of funnel, like the gentle interior of a tornado. Flashes of light and colour shone out from the shifting walls of the funnel: shades of purples, blues and greens. There was no air in the funnel, for this was no longer the Light World. The Loftwing's destination was the Spirit Realm, or at least a branch of it, but the movement of the swirling mists and light made it difficult to discern that the great bird was moving forward at all.

The Hero of Time gritted his teeth and kept his head down, hugging Link's unconscious self close to him, less to protect him from the turbulence but more to ensure that he did not fall from the Loftwing's back. Falling into the funnel would mean being lost in the space between realms for all eternity, forever falling through the fabrics of various realms and planes. Through narrowed eyes Link looked down at his motionless successor and worried for a moment if he had managed to completely save the younger hero's soul. Dark Link had assaulted his soul with a heavy dose of shadow magic and the soul could be quite delicate.

The Hero of Time prayed that whatever darkness that had been threatening Link's soul had been left behind in his body, now sealed by the purifying power of the Master Sword.

Time was not as stable here as it was in the Light World, hence it was impossible to truly judge how long the Crimson Loftwing flew what they perceived as upwards. All the Hero of Time could do was wait, knowing that the Loftwing, a beast sacred to the Goddess Hylia herself as well as the Hero of Time's own ancient predecessor, would deliver them safely to the other side. After what seemed like an hour, though it might as been as short as a few minutes, the Hero's Shade opened his eyes when his mount let out a long call. Lifting his head to see over the bird's red feathers, the hero saw beyond them a circle of light, the end of the passageway, and it was quickly becoming larger as they grew close.

The Lofting tucked in his wings to dive into the portal and the Hero of Time shut his eyes tight as they were engulfed in light. Just as they had dived upwards to enter into the portal from the Light World, the Crimson Loftwing emerged on the other side of the second portal diving straight down. The bird quickly opened his wings and steeply pulled up as the ground was mere feet below them. Evening out, the Loftwing flapped his wings and gained some altitude as his riders adjusted to their new environment. Link, the Hero of Time, blinked and sat up, familiar with this plane. All around them were the thick branches of gigantic trees, each limb easily the width of the Great Bridge of Hylia back in Hyrule. Thick fog and mists filled the distance, making it impossible to see the whole of the trees or even how far each branch extended. Light filled the area, its source was inconclusive, and shadows seemed to shift and move within the mists; the Loftwing was careful to steer clear of these.

The entire realm seemed to be deserted the further the Loftwing flew, past more giant branches and swirling mists. Link payed the scenery little attention as he kept his eyes forward, his hands firmly on his successor's soul which he had pulled up to sit slumped over in front of him. Even though they were safely away from the grips of Dark Link, the realm in which they were was in no way safe. This was, after all, a realm of spirits and spirits were not all good. Some, in fact, were older than the concepts of good and evil, so both the Hero of Time and the Crimson Loftwing were being careful not to announce their presence.

Especially considering the fact that they harboured with them a fragile, Hylian soul who just so happened to possess a piece of the Triforce. Such power would entice even the most neutral spirit to come closer out of curiosity. This realm of mist and giant tree branches was similar to the Ghostly Ether, where the Hero of Time would meet with Link to train him. Both realms were conduits, planes of meeting or travelling, and weren't whole Spirit Realms by themselves. Think of them as waiting rooms or lobbies, tiny rooms attached to great chambers that dwarfed them in every sense. The Loftwing and his former-Kokiri rider were looking for a specific branch, or rather three branches, that crossed and intersected to form a triangle.

"Hmm… ugh".

The Hero of Time slightly jumped and looked down at his slumped over reincarnation, quickly slapping his hand over Link's mouth.

"Silence, son, we're almost there".

Link's eyes fluttered and his vision was heavily blurred. His memory was as thick as the fog in the distance and his entire body felt as though he was floating in water, barely tangible. It was… odd, it felt as though he should feel pain and soreness but it was as if he had forgotten what those feelings and sensations felt like. He just sort of felt like… nothing. The one thing that his groggy mind was able to register was that he was sitting against something, or someone, and that someone had spoken to him… and were also covering his mouth. Blinking a few more times, Link's eyes slowly registered the red feathers in front of him, each of them shifting in wind.

Well that was… odd. Everything was just so odd and strange... yet weirdly familiar, like this wasn't the first time he had woken up like this.

Turning his gaze to the side of the red feathers, Link blankly watched a huge tree branch go by them and then another… and then another. White fog filled in the background behind the many branches and that was about it. This place was just peculiar… wherever he was.

Wait, where was he is? Wasn't he supposed to be…

A montage of images suddenly assaulted Link's senses and he flinched and doubled over, a strong arm instantly encircled his stomach and held him close. With his eyes tightly shut he saw Hyrule Castle, the desert, the Norduidians, Mahila, red eyes, Prince Vahlymor, Nabila, Lake Hylia, Hyrule Field, Faron Woods, red eyes, Faron Spring, the bridge to Ordon, Epona terrified, red eyes, Dark Link smirking above him...

"Zelda!" Link suddenly called, his voice muffled against the hand that was still tightly clamped over his mouth and he instantly started to fight against whoever was holding him.

"Be still, Link! I will explain shortly! You're safe now, but you must remain silent!"

Turning his head to the side t the urgent, masculine whisper. Link's eyes widened when he was met with a familiar face, one that he never thought he'd see again in his lifetime. Caught up in his surprise, tears welled up in his eyes. The Hero of Time met his gaze and a small smile breached his lips, making his eyes shine. Link dared not to blink for a few moments before he was truly sure that it was the Hero's Shade who he was seeing. Once he was sure that it wasn't an illusion or something, he turned his head back forward, the Hero of Time slowly releasing his mouth. The red feathers on which he sat upon him suddenly made sense as the knight looked up to see the back of the crest of the Loftwing. Realization slowly began to set in and what could been described as dread settled into Link's chest.

Slowly the Hylian reached his hand to feel his gut but his fingers simply came to brush against his mentor's arm, which still held him. The Hero's Shade, possibly sensing that his former pupil was coming to grips with what had happened to him, gave Link a squeeze before he whispered in his ear. "Look, we're there".

Link wearily lifted his gaze, tears spilling out from the sides of his eyes, and saw that the Loftwing was flying towards a trio of branches that formed a triangular space between them. On light wings the Crimson Loftwing landed on one of the branches before bowing his head to allow his passengers to quietly disembark. The Hero of Time was first to dismount and he offered a supportive arm to help the Hero of Twilight off of the great bird. Link kept his head down and didn't hesitate to accept his mentor's offered help, he was too disorientated and feeling like he was going to float away to decline. With his boots touching solid ground again, the knight was able to properly look at himself and he realized that he still wore all his clothes that he'd been wearing in Hyrule: his Hero's Clothes, his knight's cape and his Gerudo spaulder. Patting his gut, there was not wound or no blood, no evidence at all of Dark Link's attack. Looking up at his predecessor, Link saw that the Hero of Time still wore his ancient knight's armour and looked as timeless and noble as the last time he had seen him.

Seeing him looking, the Hero of Time gave his younger reincarnation another small smile and gestured that they continue forward towards the three criss-crossing branches. Link kept his hand on his predecessor's arm as they made their way silently forward. His mind was swimming with questions, but at the same time he also didn't care. All he did care about was that Zelda was in danger and he was… wherever he was. It didn't take a genius to connect his attack from Dark Link with him being in this realm now, which could only mean that he had lost and was probably dead.

Link was dead and he had left Zelda behind all alone in Hyrule with a psychotic clone of himself.

The Crimson Loftwing settled down to watch the surrounding area as the two heroes approached the edge of the branch-triangle. Link peeked over the side of the branch that they stood on but all he saw was more branches and more fog. The Hero of Time, meanwhile, was focused on the triangular space the overlapping branches made, though his eyes were keen on their surroundings.

After a moment or two more, the Hero of Time leaned towards Link and said lowly, "Okay, we should be all right here. It's safe to talk just… keep your voice down".

Link sniffled a bit and rubbed his face across the back of his sleeve before sighing. "Didn't think I'd been seeing you so soon," he said dryly. How many times had he thought about his ancient mentor and wished he could talk to him? Now, here they were face-to-face, but the circumstances were less than ideal.

"Yes… it is good to see you, son," the older Link replied, a sad expression beneath his blonde bangs. The older knight crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at the empty space off the side of the branch, sighing softly. "I'm sure… that you have questions and I shall do my best to answer-"

"Am I really dead?"

The Hero of Time slowly closed his mouth, his one good eye looking aside. "Not… in the traditional sense…."

"What the hell does that mean?" Link asked, clearly confused.

His mentor raised his hands in defence before running his fingers through his hair. "Just… please, take a seat. I have a lot of explain and I'll try to do so in a manner that it's as clear as I can make it".

Link stared at his predecessor and sighed, not caring anymore. Slowly he sat down on the branch, his feet towards the edge, and he stared out at the strange world he'd found himself in as the Hero of Time came to sit beside him.

Settling down, the Hero of Time remained silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I saved you, Link, though… I was almost too late," the ancient hero said finally, interlocking his fingers and stared ahead.

"You've been saving me a lot it seems," Link replied with a slight frown. "Thanks," Link said after a moment, albeit a bit quieter.

"Yes, well… when what threatens you puts your very soul at risk, anyone could use a helping hand. The dark being that had attacked you nearly succeeded in his mission to trap your soul in the Dark Realm. It seems that whoever was behind your first attack with the arrow is quite keen with doing more than simply killing you".

"But… it couldn't have been Dark Link who was behind the arrow. He even told me that he was created from when the Gerudo burned the poison that had been in me from the arrow. Something about my blood being mixed with the poison… I don't know, it's all kind of a blur," Link admitted, a sad tone in his voice.

"Yes… that may be, but clearly someone was behind the creation of that poison... umm, Atishokull? Yes, someone had to create it who had both Gerudo knowledge and dark magic knowledge. Whoever this magician is has access to a substantial amount of power if they were able to summon Dark Link to the Light World".

"How do you know all of this?" Link asked, turning towards his mentor.

"I do try and keep myself up to date with what's happening with you," the Hero of Time explained, "especially after I saved you from the Dark Realm. It was clear that someone had some sort of vendetta against you or something so… I've been watching you and inquiring with my predecessors for their opinions".

Neither knights said anything for a few moments before the Hero of Twilight slowly narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his mentor. "You've… been spying on me?"

"Well… I wouldn't say spying…"

"What have you seen?"

Instantly Link thought about his kiss with Zelda and then his sex with Mahila, but the Hero of Time was already shaking his head and held up his hand to stop Link right there. "Now, now. I think we're getting a bit off topic. Point is, I wanted to make sure you were safe. I saw Dark Link attack you and it's fortunate that I was watching or else you'd be worse than dead right now".

"Okay… so, I am dead, is that what you're saying? You still need to explain that and… also, where exactly the hell are we are we, anyway?"

The Hero of Time frowned slightly and sighed, trying his best to think of the easiest way to explain their situation. "So… if you define being "dead" as being out of your physical body, then yes, sure, you're dead, but at the same time you aren't. As to where we are, we're in the Spirit Realm, or at least one of its facets. You currently are a form of a spirit, a soul separated from his body, while I am a true spirit as I have died naturally and have been granted privilege to join my Chosen Hero kinsmen since I completed my mission with training you. You see, this particular plane, this realm, think of it as a sort of crossroads. These branches connect with various other spheres of realms and this realm is mainly used for travelling, like a very big hallway that's connected to much bigger rooms". The Hero of Time paused when he caught Link's expression and he continued more slowly. "Is this making any sense at all to you?"

Link just continued stared at his mentor and it was clear to the older knight that he wasn't explaining himself properly. Sighing he said, "Allow me to start from the beginning. But, before I do... how much do you recall from your attack?"

"Everything, I think," Link replied, rubbing his hands together before subconsciously rubbing his gut. "Dark Link… he tackled me off of Epona as I was riding to Ordon. He pinned me down, ran me through with his hand and…" The Hylian's eyes narrowed darkly as he recalled Dark Link's words and his hands tightened into fists.

When Link didn't continue speaking, the Hero of Time nodded understandingly. "Well, Dark Link wasn't just draining you of your blood, for he was actually pumping shadow magic into your body, the same used to make the Atishokull. If I hadn't shown up when I had your soul would've been trapped in the Dark Realm and I wouldn't have been able to save you from there this time".

"I get that but… how did we get here?" Link interjected, losing patience, and he gestured to the scene before them of giant tree branches and dense, white fog.

"After I arrived to the forest," the Hero of Time continued, ignoring his pupil's impatience, "I separated Dark Link from you and knew that I had to act fast. My main priority was saving your soul and I called upon the Goddesses for their aid. I was able to activate your piece of the Triforce and managed to pull free your soul from your body, saving it from the darkness within your blood. When I saw that your body was technically still clinging to life, I was instructed by the Master Sword itself to-"

"The Master Sword spoke to you?" Link interrupted, true surprise written on his face.

The Hero of Time slowly turned towards his successor and his expression clearly showed his growing annoyance with his younger reincarnation. "Yes. In great times of need the sword will choose to reveal its voice, but these are exceedingly rare. The sword has a spirit, a will of its own, but I am sure that you were already aware of this. It is through this spirit that the sword chooses who is worthy to wield it, mainly by the Chosen Hero of the Goddess or those closely associated with the goddess. Once the spirit even had a name, which my predecessor has revealed to me as being Fi. It was Fi who instructed me of what course of action I should take next in order to save your body".

"What did the sword tell you to do?"

The Hero of Time averted his eye from Link's and looked forward, taking a moment before saying, "I took up the sword and impaled your gut with it".

"You what?" Link asked, incredulous. "You… stabbed me… with the Master Sword? The Master Sword itself told you to stab… me?"

"Yes," the elder knight replied simply, turning back to his reincarnation. "In order to seal away the darkness infesting your body, I plunged the sword into your flesh. The power of the Blade of Evil's Bane purified your body while simultaneously saving your life, or well the life of your body. If you recall my story that I told you years ago, the Master Sword has access to powers of time and it was through this power that the sword froze your body, in a way. It stopped your body from dying by freezing it in time and your body will continue to remain as such, alive, until the sword is removed".

"But-" Link began before stopping, not knowing which question he should ask first. This was a lot to take in. Removing his hat, the knight ran his hands through his hair until he came to his ponytail. A hand came to sit upon his shoulder and his mentor gave it a small squeeze.

"I know that this a lot to understand," the Hero of Time said softly, a sad note in his voice. "I… tried to reach you sooner but crossing realms is not something that can be done in an instant. Here time flows differently. I am just thankful to all of the goddesses that I reached you when I did".

"Yes, but now," Link began, looking up at his predecessor, eyes wide with fear. "I'm stuck here, practically dead, my body is time-frozen by the Master Sword, and Zelda is back in Hyrule with a me-look-alike psycho coming after her. This… that's more than just hard to understand. How… how did all of this even happen? Why now?"

"I know that you are worried for your queen and know that her safety and well-being has not left my mind," the elder hero replied, his expression hard. "Even as a spirit I consider myself a Hyrulean Knight and I still align my loyalty with the Royal Family. We will do everything we can to warn Her Majesty of Dark Link's existence and it is for that very reason, Dark Link being alive, which is why I had to impale your body with the Master Sword".

"Why?" Link asked, his hands pulling at his hat in his lap. "And... why do I get the feeling like you've met Dark Link before?"

"Simple. Dark Link, I believe, told you himself. With your soul separated from your body he could take it over, possess it. With what little time I had left, I couldn't just wait for your body to die, nor could I have just have left it there. Not while that creature might have still been nearby. The Master Sword, ever-wise, had been correct with its judgement. The sword is protecting your body in addition to keeping it alive".

"So there's a chance that I can return to my body?"

The Hero of Time crossed his arms, his expression was grim, and was slow to answer enough to Link's question. "That… is a complicated question with an even more complicated answer".

"But why-? Okay, fine," Link conceded, dryly chuckling before taking a breath. "You still haven't answered me with whether or not you know Dark Link or not".

"To know such a creature would be more than a lie," the ancient hero replied, his words blunt and harsh. "To be perfectly honest, I was surprised that the being even recognized me, as we met in an alternate timeline, the same which that I averted by informing my princess of Ganondorf's plans of usurping the throne. Still… he is a dark spirit, created by pure shadow magic and, as I said, time within the Spirit Realm is not as clear and linear as in the Light World. He might very well be the same entity whom I fought in the Water Temple in that alternate timeline. That would not be out of the realm of possibility".

"Well… that's not confusing at all…" Link replied, his sarcasm not at all dripping from his words. The knight groaned and slowly laid back upon the branch, staring up at the sky, if you can call it a sky. Really it was just more branches and fog and being able to tell what was up from down in this realm was a very thin line. His eyes glanced upwards when the Loftwing turned his head, as if he heard something. "Also I've been meaning to ask you since you rescued me from the Dark Realm but what's with the bird?" Link tilted his head and blinked when he was met with the upside down, huge head of the Loftwing peering down at him. The bird tenderly pecked at a few wisps of his hair, clearly curious and affectionate towards him.

"Ah, yes, the Crimson Lofting. Loftwings, also known as Guardian Birds, were a species sacred to the ancestral citizens of Hyrule. They have long gone extinct but live on in the Hylian Crest and the Wingcrest of the Royal Family. The Crimson Loftwing has always been rare, even during the Sky Era when they were prominent, but this breed in particular was scared to the Goddess Hylia and to the Chosen Hero. This Loftwing belongs to our ancient predecessor, the second Chosen Hero, who helped found all of Hyrule, and it was only through his help that I was able to save you".

"The second Chosen Hero?" Link asked, intrigued, but frowning when he saw the Hero of Time shake his head.

"Link, I do not believe that now is the time to delve in our heroic bloodline's history. Nothing concerning spirits is black and white, I'm afraid, and the same goes with our history. Try not to concern yourself with understanding the many details as there will be time in the future for that. There is still the matter of your body frozen in suspension that we must address and how we will warn Her Majesty".

"Oh, right," Link replied, shaking his head, guilt instantly settling into his expression and he slowing sat up. "For a moment there… I completely forget what we had just been talking about. I mean completely forgot".

The Hero's Shade only nodded before saying, "Do not blame yourself, son. You are a soul who does not belong here as your body still lives. You will find your memory and thoughts will wonder more freely here and keeping focus can be difficult".

"No kidding," Link replied dismally, hating himself for forgetting about Zelda and Dark Link and everything back in Hyrule. For a moment there, he had been completely fine with just laying there listening to tales of old. Sighing and dropping his head to his chest, the Hylian knight glared out at the fog and said, "Right, my body. How to I get back to it? What happens next?"

"That's why we're here," the older knight replied, standing and going over to the interlocking, triangular branches. Link stood and followed him, standing beside his predecessor, and staring into the triangular space and seeing, well... nothing: just the fog far below.

"What's so special about it?" Link asked, looking over to the Hero of Time and realizing just then that he was the same height as the legendary hero now, whereas before he'd been a few inches shorter.

"This isn't just a bunch of branches," the elder knight explained, "it's a sort of portal in itself. They're called Peering Gates and we're waiting for this one to activate, which shouldn't be too much longer. There are a few of these sites around this realm and they're used for…" The Hero of Time paused, as if to think of the correct term, before he sighed and slightly shrugged a little. "Communication is the best way to describe it".

"Communicating with who?" Link asked, before looking back at the branches and his eyes got wide. "With Zelda? Are you saying we can talk with her, warn her, with this gate?"

"I might be able to," the Hero of Time admitted, staring adamantly into the space between the branches.

"You? Well, shouldn't I be the one to speak with her?" Link asked, the tone in his voice mirroring the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"It has nothing to do about preference. True, yes, you and the queen share a strong bond but you are also nothing more than a Hylian soul, very weak and very vulnerable. I don't want to risk your safety by allowing you to enter the gate when there could potentially be danger lurking from the shadows. These gates are not secure to travel through and there are some spirits who fancy themselves as eavesdroppers from the sidelines. Myself, on the other hand, am a true spirit with the divine privilege of being of the Chosen Hero line, thus making my journey through the gate safer and a better chance of success".

"All right, I get it," Link conceded, though there might have been a slight pout in his expression. "So, what? You jump in there and just have a chat with Zelda and tell her that I'm mostly dead and that there's an evil-me running around who is obsessed with her?"

"You're sarcasm is incorrect," the armoured-Link replied, sighing and crossing his arms. "It won't be as easy as you say. These Peering Gates are not meant as actual portals like the one we used to arrive here. They connect spirit realms for communication, nothing more".

"But Zelda isn't in a spirit realm," Link replied with a groan, losing heart, "she's in the Light World".

"Correct, but did you know that dreams are connected to the Spirit Realm?"

"Dreams?"

"Yes. When you sleep, your mind is released and your soul is able to expand and venture into the Spirit Realm, to the very edge at least. Each and every living being has a soul, which means that everything is connected spiritually. When you dream what you are really seeing is, in a sense, your own personal room in a sphere of the Spirit Realm. Dreams are usually safe but can be seized and manipulated with enough shadow magic or power".

"So, what you're saying," Link replied slowly, hope beginning to brighten his expression, "is that we, or you, can talk to Zelda if she's asleep? And-". Link was about to expand his thoughts but paused when he registered what the Hero of Time just said. Dreams could be corrupted by shadow magic and his mind instantly recalled what Zelda had told him about her dreams recently.

"The key word is if". The hero of legend sighed, staring into the uneventful Peering Gate and ignorant of the growing concern across his reincarnation face. "If I are able to make contact with Her Majesty we must tread carefully. My presence could entice darker entities to visit her dream-realm".

"To warn Zelda of danger… we'd have to put her in danger," Link mumbled, narrowing his eyes. Turning from the gate to his mentor, his expression serious, the Hylian stepped closer to him and said, "Link… you still haven't told me how we're going to return my soul to my body. We warn Zelda of Dark Link, yes, but I'm still stuck here".

The Hero of Time actually chuckled and looked aside as the Hero of Twilight, his brow perked. "I think… that that is the first time you have ever addressed me by my real name".

"Yes, well… I still think that it's pretty weird that we not only look alike but have the same name," Link replied with the ghost of a smile but it soon faded back into seriousness. "What is your plan to return me to my body? The Master Sword is keeping it alive so, how do we remove the sword and have me not just die for real?"

The Hero of Time sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, his fingers momentarily trailing the scar where his right eye used to be. "I'm afraid... that there is only a very small chance that we will be able to both return your soul and save your body, Link, and it is not a chance that I would advise. Souls are not meant to be separated from their bodies, but I knew that it was the only option to save you from the Dark Realm. Since your body still lives, your soul yearns for it. If your soul is not returned to your body soon then it will begin to fade". The ancient hero looked aside at his successor and in a solemn but even tone he continued, "The objective with making contact with Her Majesty is to instruct her how to save your immortal soul, Link, and that is the most important thing that you shouldn't forget. Understand that I only prolonged the death of your body to save it from the possession of Dark Link. However, ironically it is your body's death which will save your soul. With your body dead then your soul will be able to ascend and become a true spirit. Unfortunately, this decision ultimately lies with... your queen. Only she is able to wield the Master Sword aside from you. Only she is able to draw the sword from your body. When she does, your body will most certainly die shortly thereafter from being mortally wounded but it will be protected from Dark Link by the nearby presence of the Master Sword. I am sorry, Link, but the survival of your soul is of the utmost importance".

Link just stared at the Hero of Time speechless and slowly he wet his lips, blinking, before saying, "Zelda… has to allow my body to die to save me. But…" Tears began to well up in Link's eyes but it wasn't for himself. Just the thought of Zelda having to make that choice broke his heart for he knew that it would ruin her. Angrily swiping his arm across his face, Link narrowed his eyes and said in horse voice, "What about Dark Link? If my body is dead and I become a spirit, that doesn't get rid of him. He'll still be there and Zelda will still be in danger. Link, I need to save her, I need to protect her, whatever it takes".

"But at what cost?" The Hero of Time replied solemnly, sympathy within his expression as he watched the pain spread across his younger counterpart's features.

"Any cost!" Link said louder, only to scoff when his mentor gestured for him to keep his voice down. "You said... you said that there was a chance that we could return my soul and my body not die. What chance? What do we have to do?"

The Hero of Time sadly shook his head and looked aside. "Link… that really isn't-"

"What is it?" Link repeated, his voice harder and his expression daring his mentor to tell him the truth.

The ancient knight returned his reincarnation's gaze and held it for a long moment, silence spreading between them. His one bright blue eye seemed to search for something in the Hero of Twilight's and after a long moment, he sighed. "I will always tell you the truth, Link, so trust me when I say that I know that it is a chance that you will not wish to take. As I said before, the decision to save you lies with your queen for she is the only one who can remove the Master Sword from your body. But, to return your soul to your body and save it would put Her Majesty in great danger and it will be her choice alone. You and I both know that you would not wish her to put herself in danger for your sake. Dark Link will only continue to pursue her as long as your body survives, for you two are connected. The risk is just too great".

Link's expression darkened and he dropped his gaze, his determination seemingly exhausted from his body. He felt defeated to the extent that he didn't even want to ask his mentor what the older knight meant when he said something about Dark Link and Link's body surviving and them being connected. Soundlessly he dropped to his knees and blankly stared down at the branch beneath him, eyes narrowed from injustice. He wanted to protect Zelda, but to do so would mean that she would have to put herself at great risk for his sake. His mentor was right, he would never ask that of Zelda. Even if it was her choice, Link did not want her to choose him.

In the end this all meant that… he had lost her and… wasn't even able to say goodbye or tell her the truth.

The Hero of Time knelt down to look his successor in the face and heartache struck him to see the pain and defeat in Link's empty expression. Reaching forward the elder knight took up Link's limp left hand and instantly the Triforce began to shine. Both heroes stared at the shining triangles before they disappeared and it was the Hero of Time who spoke first. "I will speak the truth to Her Majesty, she deserves to know her options, but I will advocate that she let you go".

"And… if she doesn't? If she wants to save me?" Link asked dryly, raising his eyes to meet his predecessor's eye, unfair tears spilling down his cheeks although his face was expressionless. "What will you tell her?"

"The truth".

"Which is?" Link asked. "How exactly do you save a soul and a dying body?"

"Your soul was nearly consumed by shadow magic, yet it is through shadow magic that you might become whole once more," the Hero of Time replied, before he began to explain to his heavy-hearted successor.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Discretion

Blue eyes snapped open and searched all around. Where was she? For a moment panic swept through the woman's chest and her heart skipped a beat; that sinking feeling one gets when they realize that they have no idea where they are. Sucking in a breath the woman placed a hand to her chest to help slow her heart as realization settled into her mind and she closed her eyes to calm down.

She knew where she was and it filled her heart with dread.

'It's still so cold and colourless... it's still all the same'.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes to distantly scan the grey and foreboding world she had found herself in once again. She was back within her nightmare, the same one that had been plaguing her nights for nearly two weeks now and had been robbing her of a sound night's sleep. Wrapping her arms gently around herself as she looked ahead to see the only light within the bleak world. Seeing it instantly brought tears to her eyes and the queen could not help it even if she wanted to from beginning to walk forward. Her footsteps echoed through the dark and the regret within her heart grew and grew the closer she became to the only object beneath the pillar of light.

It was a stone table and laying upon it was a man who looked to be sleeping.

However, reality now reflected her dreams and Zelda could no longer tell which one was the true nightmare.

Tears fell freely from her cheeks as she came to stand beside the table and she looked down at the man laying there. His face was grey, hair a sickly white, tunic and hat a dark black and were stained by the deep crimson of blood that could be seen dripping from the table's edge. Previously in her nightmares, Zelda would always feel a rush of panic from seeing Link upon the table and she would frantically try and wake him up. She would cry out his name in despair but would stop when she finally saw the black blade sticking out from his gut and the amount of blood that had pooled around him. This time, however, she just stood there and stared blankly at his closed eyes.

Why were things different this time? Was it because it had come true? Had seeing the real thing made this scene lose its effect on her?

Zelda must've fallen asleep at his bedside back in the waking world, out of sheer exhaustion and against her wishes she had passed out. Now, however, she had returned to his bedside in this desolate world as well. She could not free herself from the image of her dear knight dead with a blade impaling his gut.

Biting her bottom lip, Zelda slowly lowered one of her hands to smooth back some of Link's white bangs. She knew what was to happen next, for each time previously in her nightmares when she tried to reach out to him the scene would change. Even knowing this, Zelda watched her fingers near Link's face. Barely a centimetre away from his skin, the woman felt the familiar weightlessness she felt right before she was wretched away from her dead, monotone knight. Mournfully she closed her eyes when the ground beneath her disappeared and her body sharply fell. The fall only lasted a second or two before her feet were suddenly upon solid ground once again and the queen reopened her eyes. The cold, stone tomb and Link were gone and had been replaced with a dark, sandy environment and a tumultuous sea.

Shielding her eyes from the wind that battered the sandy island, Zelda narrowed her eyes out across the dark waters that dominated the distance before glancing upwards towards the black sky. There was no point in looking around her for she knew that she was alone, all alone. Absently she reached up to wipe away her tears, but found that her face was already dry. Her hand paused and Zelda turned her attention to her arm and blinked when she noticed what she was wearing. Before when she had dreamt of this place, she had never taken notice what she wore because, well how often does one recall the clothes of a dream? Looking down at herself, the woman realized that she wasn't wearing a dress or any of her usual monarchical attire but was rather some sort of tight-fitting outfit. It looked similar to her training gear when she practiced her sword fighting but it wasn't the same.

A deep roll of thunder caught the queen's attention and she looked up, eyes suspicious. The dark sky was revealing itself to be the wall of pure blackness and whereas before she would try and run from it, now she stood her ground. Not only did she know that there was no escape but she no longer cared about the threat of the darkness. Her heart was filled with too much sadness and she knew that soon she would awake from this nightmare, so why try and fight it? Staring down the giant wave of black, Zelda steeled herself against the impact knowing that it would not hurt but wouldn't exactly be pleasant either.

Suddenly a beam of light erupted in the sky and it was so bright and unexpected that Zelda gasped and fell backward, caught off guard. Fear filled her chest and her heart began to hammer as she stared wide-eyed at the quickly descending pillar of light from the sky before shutting her eyes tight when the light struck the ground like a lightning strike. Raising her arms to protect herself, the queen began to peek out of narrowed eyes when strong hands suddenly grabbed her wrists. Screaming loudly, Zelda struggled against the surprising strength and couldn't help but be pulled to her feet.

"Quick! Hold onto me, Your Majesty!"

A deep, masculine voice reached Zelda's ears and she instantly stopped screaming, eyes snapping open in surprise as a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

She only had a brief second to get a glimpse at the man who held her, was barely able to understand how he was bathed in pure light, before her attention was drawn to his outstretched left arm. The light cast from the man illuminated the sheer wall of blackness that came crashing down upon them in the next second. Wrapping her arms around her light saviour, Zelda gritted her teeth against the great wind that assaulted them and she heard the grunt of the man from effort. Forcing herself to look up, the woman blinked when she saw that the man was actually shielding them with a barrier of light from the encircling blackness as it flooded and rushed around them, like a boulder diverting a raging river.

Turning her eyes towards her saviour, Zelda gasped softly as she took in the man's bright blonde hair waving in the wind, the shine of his ornate armour and the billowing of the crimson cape that hung from his shoulders. What truly intrigued the queen's attention was the long, ragged scar that jotted down the length of his right eye, rendering the eye blind. From where she stood on his right side, Zelda could not see the man's other eye but staring up at his face she couldn't help but feel like she knew him for he looked so familiar, so much like…

"Link?" she whispered, unsure and confused.

The man, who had yet to glance at the woman whom he held, let out a roar of effort and it was clear that holding back the surrounding darkness was more difficult than it seemed. His left arm that held back the blackness and looked to be the source of his light's barrier was beginning to shake and his hold around Zelda's waist tightened. She saw his mouth set into a scowl of determination and, without much thinking about it, Zelda also raised her left hand beside her knight of light's.

Instantly the Triforce symbol on the back of her hand began to shine and the light that surrounded them brightened tenfold, blinding them both. Shutting her eyes tightly against the light, Zelda's mind wavered and she soon became aware of only one thing: the man's arm around her waist. She focused on his strength even when it felt as though the ground beneath their feet left them and they began to float. Even if she wanted to open her eyes she couldn't, for the light surrounding them was too bright. Suddenly they were submerged into deep silence and stillness, the wind having died and peace surrounded the pair.

Zelda still held her arm outstretched, not knowing whether or not her Triforce piece was still activated. The woman slightly flinched when she felt the knight's hand lightly grab her arm and pull it towards him before he wrapped his arm around her in a slight embrace. It wasn't affectionate or anything but protective and his presence actually was quite reassuring, a comfort. Slowly Zelda adjusted her tense posture to lean into her saviour, the pair of them suspended in silence and light. At some point as they floated, she wasn't quite sure when it started, but Zelda became aware that tears had begun to flow down her cheeks once more. She made no sound, just wept out of relief or solace, and a sort of tranquility began to wash over her. The heaviness that had been in her chest lifted with their weightlessness and for the briefest of moments she thought of her father and how much she missed him.

Finally the light around them slowly started to dim and Zelda felt her toes brush against solid ground. Softly their feet came into contact with a solid surface while the light fully dissipated. The pair stood there, holding one another before gently opening their eyes. Zelda glanced up at her saviour before her eyes widened and she looked around.

"Wha-? No, it can't be…"

Zelda's whispered words caused the knight to faintly smile and he gently released his hold upon her and took a step back, watching her gaze around in amazement. The queen slowly held her arms and made a small circle, taking in their environment. Somehow, some way, they now were in the palace gardens. Everything was in bloom as if it was the height of spring yet all of the colours were muted and muddled. At first Zelda couldn't identify why but then she noticed that surrounding them was a veil of mists that drifted slowly above the ground. Looking up at the castle's walls, the queen blinked when she saw not the sky but continuous mists and dense fog. Raising her hand to her mouth out of shock, she paused and looked down at herself to see that once again she was dressed in her royal garb: a dress, long gloves and her hair was pulled back into her preferred back braid.

"If you're looking for an explanation, Your Majesty, then yes, you are still dreaming. I've made sure that we've come to a safer location but it was you who chose the scenery". The knight paused and looked around, a thoughtful, almost reminiscent, expression momentarily crossing his face before he continued, "How fitting that we would meet in the palace gardens…"

Zelda turned her gaze to her saviour and finally saw his entire face and person. He was tall and noble, clearly a knight, and the queen let out a small breath when she saw the Wingcrest upon his chest plate, a symbol of the Hyrulean Royal Family. She could see now that the armour was dated, the design and make similar to sets found within the castle from a couple centuries ago. However, Zelda did not dwell on the man's attire but instead focused on his face. Before all she could see was the scar over his right eye but now she could see his left.

It was a truly beautiful shade of blue and once again she was struck with how familiar he looked to her, how similar he looked like Link but it wasn't him.

Zelda was staring and once again it roused a small smile on the knight's lips and he looked almost a bit bashful. The queen jumped a bit when the knight suddenly struck his left fist to his breast in salute before dropping to his knee to kneel before her.

"My Queen of Hyrule," he stated in a proper tone. "I assure you of my loyalty to the crown and to all of Hyrule. I am your humble servant and here to be your guide and aid".

"O-oh…" Zelda replied, stumbling over her words, before duty straightened her posture and she raised her chin. "Yes, sir knight. Arise and state your name".

She watched the knight rise on command, his right hand resting calmly upon the sword at his hip. "My Queen, I am Sir Link, Knight and Leader of the Royal Family's Guard, Chosen Hero of the Goddess Hylia and former bearer of the Triforce of Courage. I was born during the end of the Hyrulean Civil War, to give you a reference of my era. I have been known by many other titles, a couple you might know. The first…" The knight paused, as if to gather himself together, before he continued, "I was once known as the Hero of Time and, if I am not mistaken, you might also recognize me as the 'cursed swordsman' as I was privileged enough to have been buried in the Royal Family's Graveyard after I fell protecting my queen, your ancestor. Thereafter I became known as the Hero's Shade as I took up the mantle of becoming my successor's mentor during his ascension in becoming Hyrule's Chosen Hero of the Gods".

"The Hero of… Link?" Zelda blinked and took a step back. She usually wasn't shaken so easily but hearing of the knight's identity was more than a surprise. Her heart began to beat faster and her mind began to race as she glanced away. In a frantic tone she asked, "What is going on? Why have you appeared to me? Is this not a dream?"

"Calm yourself, my lady," Link replied, offering a reassuring smile before he gestured towards one of the gardens' many benches and offered his hand to her. "I promise you that I will explain everything".

Taking a deep breath, Zelda came forward and took his hand and allowed him to lead her to sit upon the bench together. Sitting did make her feel a bit more rooted and she was able to resume some of her usual queenly poise. Setting her hands upon her knees, the queen allowed her gaze to slide over the scenery and she took some comfort in the familiar scene of her castle's gardens. However, the scenery did not help in alleviate any of her confusion. "Am I… is this still a dream?"

"It is, my queen, but our meeting here is real. I have come from the Spirit Realm to meet with you and discuss the fate of my successor, the Link of your era".

"Link?" Zelda repeated, the shock clear in her voice and expression. "You can tell me what has happened to him?"

"I can," the Hero of Time replied and with a heavy heart and determination he continued, "but what I am about to say will distress you, I know this. I plead that you will hear me out and consider my advice, for your sake and safety are the most important aspects to consider".

"I understand," Zelda replied, interlocking her fingers and showing the ancient hero her undivided attention, even if her heart was frantic and panic was threatening her composure.

The Hero's Shade regarded the queen for a moment, studying her regal face and turning away slightly he began to explain. "In Faron Woods, Link was attacked by a being who was created from his own blood and dark, shadow magic. This being is an exact clone of Link in nearly every way, except that he is a dark reflection of who Link is. Every flaw, weakness and insecurity Link might bear have been twisted to become a strength in this being. For instance, Link's strong sense to protect you has transformed into a sick and disturbed desire within this-this… Dark Link creature. It was from this obsession to possess you combined with the evil will from whichever masters who created Dark Link that prompted the attack. Dark Link's intention was to entrap Link's soul in the Dark Realm once again. He failed, however, but this nearly occurred before, as you know, when Link was struck with the Dark Arrow. Whoever is behind these attacks, the arrow and the creation of Dark Link, seem to be intent on ridding Hyrule of the Chosen Hero and… to get nearer to you. With Link out of the picture, as he is the bearer of the Master Sword, you and the throne of Hyrule are less defended against the wills of evil".

For a moment the queen was silent, digesting the Hero of Time's words, before she spoke. "You said," Zelda asked politely, not wanting to interrupt but she wanted to make sure she truly understood, "that this… Dark Link creature was created from Link's blood and shadow magic. How did this happen?"

"As consequence of the Dark Arrow, my lady. The poison that remained in Link's body was successfully removed by the Gerudo and they burned the tainted blood, as they thought was the most appropriate action. However, they could not have foreseen that by doing so would release Dark Link into the world… or at least enabled his master to complete his creation. I am not exactly sure who is responsible for the poison or Dark Link, as even my sight from the Spirit Realm is not infinite".

"I understand…" Zelda replied, clearly perturbed by the news. "So, the Gerudo are truly innocent?"

"They are. Having known the tribe personally in the past, even during the reign of Ganondorf, the women of the Gerudo are not inherently evil. They abhor the use and abuse of shadow magic, having been used by the twin witches Koume and Kotake and they swore against magic after being banished from Hyrule following Ganondorf's failed invasion".

"The Twinrova?" Zelda asked, her brow perking. "If I am not mistaken from my history lessons but those witches were executed as Ganondorf was supposed to have been. Are they behind this Dark Link?"

"I cannot confirm or deny that, my queen, as I have been trapped as the Hero's Shade until Link's training was completed five years ago. I will try and look into the fate of the Twinrova but the reasons behind Dark Link's creation and Link's attack are not why I've come to you".

The Hero of Time took a steadying breath, his expression was serious, and when he spoke his voice was calm but firm. "As I said, Dark Link nearly succeeded in trapping Link's soul within the Dark Realm had I not intervened. I arrived and saved Link from Dark Link but too great of damage had been done to Link's body and I had to save his soul first and foremost. I managed to separate his soul from his tainted physical body, for the safety and wellbeing of his soul was my most important concern. Only after they were separated that I was instructed by the Master Sword itself to plunge the blade into Link's gut, effectively purifying his body of its evil taint, but also barring access to the vessel so that Dark Link could not possess it after I departed with Link's soul".

"You were the one who thrust the Master Sword into Link?" Zelda asked, blinking in shock, before slightly shaking her head and asked another question. "What I mean is... so… what you are saying is that Link is… he is truly dead?"

The Hero of Time met the queen's eyes but could not discern any emotion within her face or gaze. She wore a perfect mask to hide her emotions and the knight frowned and sighed before answering. "It's… not the simple, I'm afraid. His body still lives due to the power of the Master Sword, as it has been frozen in time. Link's soul also survives and is safe, for the most part, in the Spirit Realm but a soul and its body are not meant to be separated. If not reunited soon, the soul will begin to fade and Link's body is too mortally wounded to last long without the Master Sword".

"You wish me to remove the sword and allow Link's body to die".

The knight looked back at the Hyrulean queen and pain etched across his face to see her expression so blank, so distant. She had read between the lines of his words and had guessed what he was about to say without him having to ask. Zelda made no notion of what she was thinking or feeling, but rather was staring off into the gardens and it was impossible for the Hero of Time to read her.

"I am… truly sorry, Your Majesty. You are aware that you're the only one who can bear the Master Sword aside from Link himself. I cannot interfere with the Light World any more than I already have and it pains me greatly to place you in this position".

"It is my duty and responsibility not only as Queen of Hyrule but also as a descendant of the Goddess Hylia's bloodline". Zelda's words were spoken both regally and bluntly, the woman accepted her duties as she had her entire life with acceptance. Being born to become the Queen of Hyrule never promised that she would have an easy life but coming to terms that to save her knight, Hyrule's own hero, she would have to effectively kill him made her feel more than just empty and cold. It was a hollow feeling, a sensation of having nothing within her body: no warmth, no happiness, just… nothing.

"My lady…." the Hero of Time began, pausing to sigh. "I am sorry. Removing the sword would be the safest method to save Link. With the Master Sword remaining by his body, Dark Link won't be able to possess it before it dies and when it does, Link's soul would be free to become a true spirit".

"You speak, Sir Link, as if there was an alternative option to the fate you have proposed. Tell me if there is any other option you have not revealed".

The ancient knight looked aside and frowned. As a knight, even deceased, he could not decline a direct command made by a member of the Royal Family, especially the kingdom's ruling monarch. "I beg you, Your Majesty, please don't have me tell you. There is an alternative but it is too dangerous, there are too many risks that you would have to take. Link himself has asked me to plead with you that you will just remove the Master Sword and just-".

"Just… what? Watch his die?" Zelda turned towards her ancient knight and even the Hero of Time had to avert his gaze from her queenly stare. "Link was only attacked and is in the state he's in because I sent him away. I ordered that he leave without even considering that whatever might be behind his attack with the Dark Arrow might not be finished. You cannot ask me to make this decision knowing that there is an alternative. I have every right to know, I deserve to bear the information of how I could have saved the Hero Chosen by the Gods".

Every word Zelda spoke was deliberate, stern and held force. There was no way that the Hero of Time could avoid such a command, even if it pained him to speak what he had told Link back in the Spirit Realm. Upon hearing the truth, even his successor had refused the alternative, for it truly was too risky and too dangerous. The knight stood from his seat upon the bench, only to turn and drop to his kneel before his queen, his head bowed, and when he spoke he spoke only the truth but with a tone of regret within his voice.

"There is a way to save Link's soul and body, it is true. Link's soul could return to his body at any time but would only be trapped in an eternal sleep due to the Master Sword. Or, it would simply ascend into the Spirit Realm after the sword is removed and his body dies naturally. However, there is a place where once exposed, Link's body would also become like a spirit once the Master Sword is removed. His soul and body would be able to merge without his body immediately dying and it would allow his body the necessary time to heal. However, the journey to this place is long and treacherous and would require Link's soul to re-enter his body only to fall into a slumber. He would be vulnerable, you would have to journey with him as you would be the only person who would be able to remove the Master Sword but your place is within Hyrule. Not even Link is worth putting yourself at such risk, my queen".

"What is this place you speak of, sir knight?" Zelda looked upon the ancient hero with an unbreakable expression, however there was a curiosity deep within her eyes. Something that the hero had said in particular had caught her interest: that this place would cause Link's body to become a spirit. That bit of information nagged at her but she didn't have time to dwell on it. The Hero of Time began speaking again and the reason why that statement stood out to her became clear.

"The place, my lady, would be the Twilight Realm".

"Impossible". Zelda gasped out the word, her mask finally breaking as surprise crossed her face and she creased her brow out of frustration. "There was only one path that lead to the Twilight Realm and it was broken by the Twilight Princess herself. There is nothing left of the Mirror of Twilight, so how could the Twilight Realm even be an option if the pathway is forever closed?"

"There is never only one road into realms, my lady… there is another gateway to the Twilight Realm, it just does not lie within Hyrule".

Zelda blinked at the Hero of Time before taking an unsteady breath. Now she understood why his earlier statement about a body becoming a spirit sounded familiar. Before, when Twilight had fallen over portions of Hyrule, its inhabitants had become spirits without their knowing: they had lost their physical forms. Wetting her lips, the queen searched the ground as she thought hard before finally saying, "So this is what you meant by me having to take a dangerous journey? I would need to leave Hyrule in order to access the Twilight Realm and save Link?"

"Yes, my queen. As you now see, it is too much of a risk for you to take".

Zelda remained quiet for a long moment and she simply stared at the ground. The Hero of Time remained kneeling before her, searching her face, but he knew that he was running out of time. Dreams did not last forever and soon the queen would awake.

"My lady-"

"Where?" Zelda interrupted, looking up and looking her gaze onto his lone, blue eye. "Where is this gateway? Tell me, Link".

The ancient knight frowned but could not deny his queen's order. "I do not know the exact location, only that it lays off the coast of the Kingdom of Noruidia".

"Off the coast?" Zelda repeated, before recalling her recurring nightmare. "An island…" she whispered, frowning slightly herself. "If I were to journey to this place, how would I reach it if even you do not know where this gateway is?"

"The Twilight Realm is a dimension of shadows and you would need the guidance of those who are practised in shadow magic to find the gateway".

"Shadow magic?" Zelda scoffed and shook her head, sighing and leaning back. "Dark magic is the cause of all of this pain and suffering. Why would I turn to it save Link? He'd never forgive me-"

"My queen, please. Shadow magic does not always mean evil but, I beg you. Do not consider this path any further. Link was not at all pleased to hear any of this because he does not want you to put yourself in danger for him. He is the Chosen Hero and-"

"And I'm the damsel in distress? Why must he only be the one who is allowed to save others? He has put his life on the line many times to save Hyrule, why shouldn't the ruler of Hyrule save him for once?"

The Hero of Time sighed and dryly chuckled. "Funny… Link said that you would say something like that. He truly knows you".

"Yes, and I know him," Zelda replied, reaching down to place her hand on the side of her ancient knight's cheek, raising his chin so that he met her eye. "I know that he must be devastated that I must make this choice, but it is my choice to make, my burden to bear".

"Your Majesty, there would be so many perils… Dark Link would pursue you, for one, and there is still his master who would surely hunt you down if you left the safety of Hyrule-"

"If I left…" Zelda spoke up, softly, as if more she was speaking to herself. "I have never before left Hyrule but..." Pausing, the queen seemed to shake away that particular thought before saying in a stronger voice, "This good shadow magic that you speak of, what do you mean by that?" Zelda watched the knight's face intently and she saw that the Hero of Time was truly revealing his reluctance to say anything further. Her expression softening, she reached down to take up his hand and held it in between hers. He looked so much like Link that holding his hand was comforting to Zelda, it helped clear the panic that she had been harbouring in her head. "I know that you are worried about my wellbeing, that Link is worried as well, but I have not decided yet. I simply wish to know the details of all of my options, so that I might not regret my decision later. I don't want Link to suffer any more than he already has but, if there is a chance that I could save him, then I just... want to know".

"My lady, either Link's soul suffers in the Spirit Realm or will be trapped in sleep within his body. Releasing him from his bond to his body would-"

"I know," Zelda interrupted, not wanting to hear it again, "I… I understand". She knew what would be the best option, she just wanting to make sure she knew all of her options. "There must be another option. Surely Link must've pressed you for the same thing. If I know him as much as I do, I know that he would not be satisfied with just sitting on the sidelines waiting for someone else to decide".

"Yes… he said something like that…" the knight admitted before shaking his head, "but Link also knows that this is not the situation for discussing further options. I am not even sure if the other option would work and I told him that as well".

"So there is another option?"

"Well… yes," the Hero of Time said, clearly uncomfortable and was looking at the sky with concern across his face. "You'll be waking up soon, my queen, we don't have a lot of time left".

"Then answer me: what of this shadow magic and what is the other option for Link's soul... if I were to choose to find the second gateway to the Twilight Realm?"

The Hero of Time stood but did not release his hand from the queen's hold, who stood up with the knight and they locked eyes. The hero did not respond immediately but stared into the queen's face before he broke out into a small though genuine smile. In a softer tone he said, "How much you remind me of your ancestor, the queen of my era. You resemble her so much, although her hair was the colour of liquid gold. But you do have the same eyes and the same spirit. She would've wanted to know how to save me if the situation was placed before her and, well… in another timeline she proved herself to be far more than some damsel in distress". Taking a deep breath, the Hero of Time took a moment before finally saying, "If you were to choose to venture from Hyrule to locate the gateway to the Twilight Realm, there might be a way for Link to assist you rather than waiting within his body. I won't know if this will be possible, not until we try it, so I cannot say for sure. As for the shadow magic, I- I am afraid I have run out of time to explain. Look!"

Zelda looked up towards the sky where the hero pointed and saw that the fog and mists were darkening as were the ethereal walls of the castle. Everything seemed to be fading to black, as if someone in the background was slowly dimming the environment's lights. The structure of the dream was diminishing and a wave of weightlessness washed over the woman and she felt herself beginning to float. Desperately she clung to the Hero of Time's hands. "No! Not yet! Tell me, Link, please! I don't know- what should I-?"

The Hero's Shade smiled up at the queen as she stuttered, tears noticeably in her eyes, and he could see her panic. He held her hands as she was being pulled higher and higher into the air until his grip was the only tether keeping her near the ground; all around them darkness was closing in, but it wasn't malicious. No, it was simply the dream collapsing as Zelda's physical body was beginning to awaken. "If you truly wish to know, tell your nursemaid: 'the shadows of Hylians, once lost, are to be found!' She will lead you to the answers you seek".

With his final words spoken, the knight released his grip on the queen and she was swept up into the air. The last expression he saw from her was surprise as she continued to reach out for him but to no avail. The hero began to shine while the ground beneath him faded into nothing. He began to fall into the darkness, like a lone shooting star against the black night sky, back towards the Peering Gate where Link and the Crimson Loftwing waited for him. There was a smile on his face, a sad and happy smile all in one, at being able to speak and touch the Queen of Hyrule once more. Never again would he see the queen he had sacrificed his life for, the Zelda whom he loved, but at least he was able to meet her descendant.

"Farewell, my fair Zelda… please be safe," he whispered into the dark before focusing on his descent back towards the triangle of light of the spiritual gate.

/

"No!"

Zelda jolted upright, eyes wide, heart hammering and her clothes clung to her skin from sweat. Her breaths came out ragged and short, panic caused her to scramble backwards when she realized that she had no idea where she was.

"Easy, my lady!"

The queen jumped when tender hands were suddenly at her side and the familiar voice enabled her to take a deep breath. "Imala, I…. Where?"

Zelda gave her nurse a small smile before finally being able to take in her environment and saw that she was in her bedroom. The room was dark, signifying that it was sometime during the night, save for the blue glow of the Luminous Stone chandelier and a dying fire in the great hearth. The Hylian had no recollection of how she came to be in her room, let alone in her own bed in night clothes, because the last thing she remembered was that…

"Imala? But how? I was with Link and then... How am I-?"

"You fell asleep there, dear, right by his side. Poor thing... I had you taken here so you could finally get a proper night's rest. Don't fret, love, I haven't left your side". Imala smiled at the queen, the plump, older woman always having had such a caring demeanour and kind face. "You were dreaming again, dear. Sounded frightfully fierce! Was it the dark place again?"

"I…" Zelda hesitated, looking down at her sheets before flashing Imala another small smile when the nurse handed her some water. Sipping her water, the queen tried to sort out the sleep from her mind and remember what exactly she had been dreaming about. Why had she awoken with such a start? It felt like she was needing more time, but for what? Her head was fuzzy and a wave of exhaustion washed over her and she slumped her shoulders. "I was dreaming about... Well, I-I don't exactly remember what I was dreaming about, I'm afraid. It's gone from my memory," she said in a small voice, looking back up at Imala. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well… let's see. It's been, oh a good five hours or so? When they brought Sir Link's body in, oh goddesses rest him! You were so distraught, you nearly fainted, love".

"Yes, I recall," Zelda replied quietly, holding her cup between her hands as sadness overtook her features.

Imala gave her queen a look of sympathy and reached over to squeeze one of her hands. "My dear Zelda-".

"I'm fine, Imala, really I am," Zelda said gently to cut her off, looking up at her and clutching her hand in return, her expression softening though still sad. "I just am having a difficult time believing it. I'm finding it hard to grasp that he's gone".

"I know, love. I felt the same when I lost my Riker. It took me a great deal of time to accept that he was gone and, even when I had, it took even longer for me to live with it". Giving her queen a kind, loving smile, Imala took the queen's cup and set it aside to that she could gently hold both of her queen's hands. With a smile she continued in a soft tone, "But you're strong and I know that, with time, you'll get through this".

"Yes, of course, with time…" Zelda's voice trailed off and a perplexed expression came over her face. Why did it feel like she had forgotten something, like there was something tickling the back of her mind but she could not remember?

Imala, who had started to busy herself with pouring her lady a cup of tea, noticed the queen's puzzlement. The nurse then said on a whim, "By the way, dear, that reminds me. There was something you kept muttering in your sleep that I haven't heard you say before". Stirring the queen's tea how she liked it, a bit of milk with some lemon, the nurse tapped the side of her chin and thought. "Now let's see what was it now? Oh, yes! I thought you were talking about Sir Link, because you muttered his name a couple of times, which I could understand given the circumstances, but no… you kept saying… oh, yes! Time! Time Hero or something or another-"

"Time Hero?" Zelda repeated, quirking her brow before her eyes went wide. "The Hero of Time!" In a flash, everything from Zelda's dream came rushing back and the images slammed into her mind with such force that she gasped and clutched her chest.

"Lady Zelda! What is it?"

"I- I-I-I remember! My dream, I mean! Oh, Imala! It-it started out like before, with the darkness and I saw Link's body, dead with the black sword, but it was also different, somehow… And, then it changed and I was on the island again and there came the wave of darkness! It was the same as before until... until a light… Yes! There came a beam of light from the sky and from it came a man, a knight, and he shielded me from being swallowed by the darkness again!"

"Steady, love, take a deep breath, you're not making much sense so steady now and focus yourself," Imala cooed, coming to sit beside her hyperventilating queen, true concern in her face. "Easy there, breathe… Good, now, tell me what happened".

Zelda did as she was told, focusing on her breathing, but her eyes were wide with panic: panic that she'd forget the content of her dream once more it she took too long. "Yes, you're right… let's see. Right! The knight… he looked, oh goddesses! He looked so much like Link! Except, he wasn't. He had deep blonde hair and was wearing armour from at least two hundred years ago. He was… handsome and he saved me form the darkness. He spirited me out of there and took me to a place that was identical to the palace gardens but… it was different. Everything had been toned down: brightness and colour and there was a mist everywhere. He said, this knight, that we'd be safe there and he told me that I was dreaming".

The woman took a moment to catch her breath and took another sip of her water. Imala, right there beside her, gently rubbed her back like she had so many times before when Zelda was younger and had a bad nightmare. "He told me who he was, a Hyrulean knight, who served my ancestor, Queen Zelda, who ruled Hyrule following the Hyrulean Civil War. I remember learning of her during my historical studies. But he also said that he had been known as the Hero of Time, who was, or is rather… Link's predecessor in the line of Chosen Heroes. The Hero of Time told me that he was the one who saved Link, or rather his soul anyway, from being attacked by this creature he referred to as Dark Link, a being created by dark magic. This Dark Link attacked Link and almost succeeded in trapping Link's very soul in a place called the Dark Realm. However, the Hero of Time reached Link in time and chased Dark Link away. He then was able to separate Link's soul from his body and, oh goddesses. He said that he had been the one who impaled Link's body with the Master Sword. He said that he did it to save Link's body from being possessed by Dark Link".

Zelda sighed and rubbed the sides of her head, leaning slightly against Imala who still was rubbing the queen's back. The nurse trying her best to following Zelda's frantic words but it was sounded pretty fantastical. Speaking what the Hero of Time told her aloud, Zelda was beginning to realize just how complicated the situation was and she hadn't even begun to sort of the real reason why the hero had visited her dreams.

"Apparently, Link's soul is with the Hero of Time in the Spirit Realm and his body is being kept alive in some sort of stasis by the Master Sword. The two halves of Link's being cannot be separated for long or else Link's soul will begin to deteriorate. The reason as to why the Hero of Time came to me was to instruct me…" Zelda paused to wet her lips, which quivered for a moment. "He came to instruct me how to save Link from his suffering. He said that I was the only one who could remove the Master Sword from Link's body, so that it could… die. That way, Link's soul would be free to cross over and be free".

"Oh, sweet Farore! Zelda… my dear, I'm so sorry! That all sounds terrible. Poor Link!"

"That's… not all. I pressed him, Imala, I asked for another option, anything else! I know, knew… that what he told me was the only true option, that it would save Link and spare him from any more suffering, but I just… couldn't. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Link in such a way. I needed to hear that there might be another option. I tried to reason that it because I wished to know all of my options, but really… It was for myself".

A sob brought Zelda's words and she reached up in surprise to find her cheeks were wet: she didn't even recall when she had started to cry. Sniffling, the Hylian quietly accepted the handkerchief Imala revealed from her pocket and wiped her eyes, twisting the cloth in between her fingers as she stared at it dismally. "I… was selfish, Imala," Zelda admitted in a whisper, "and the Hero of Time could not deny my request. He told me that there was in fact another way to save Link but it would require me having to leave Hyrule and…"

Zelda trailed off with her words and Imala leaned forward to see her face. "Lady Zelda? What is it? You've gone white as a sheet, my love".

"The Hero of Time gave me a message, a phrase to say. He said... we ran out of time and he said that the phrase would lead me to the answers to my questions I still had".

"A phrase, dear?"

"Yes, a phrase…" Zelda paused and looked up at her nurse, uncertainty in her eye. "He said that the phrase was, well... for you, in fact".

"Me, dear?" There was true confusion in Imala's voice and the plump, older woman looked taken aback by her queen's words. "I'm afraid, my dear, that no you've completely lost me".

Zelda hesitated before she spoke, searching in her nurse's eyes for something. Whether or not she saw something, she didn't let on. "He said to tell you… 'the shadows of Hylians, once lost, are to be found'. What does that mean, Imala?"

The queen's keen eyes never left her nurse's face as she spoke the Hero of Time's words and her gaze narrowed when she saw the colour drain from the woman's face. Zelda had known Imala virtually her entire life, the nurse was the closest figure of a mother she had ever known, and she trusted her with everything: her secrets, her insecurities and even her life. A spark a fear ignited in Zelda's heart when she watched her trusted nurse's expression change so dramatically. A seriousness Zelda had never seen before took over Imala's features and the nurse was suddenly very on edge, looking over her shoulders into the shadows of the room and looking very tense.

"Imala?" Zelda asked again, her tone sterner and she was no longer crying. "What does that phrase mean? What's wrong?"

"It means, my queen, that I believe that we have little time to act. Quickly, my dear, get dressed for discretion, no dresses. I will make the arrangements". Imala's words were short, curt, and abrupt. The nurse got up from the bed and made for the door before opening it and whispered something to whomever was standing there.

Zelda also got up from the bed and watched her nurse with suspicious, confused and slightly distrustful eyes. What was going on? Imala was acting so uncharacteristically suspicious and authoritative that the woman was having difficulty grasping that she was still watching the same nurse who used to have bubble baths with her as a child.

Imala opened the door and Sir Arvid stepped into the room, looking himself a bit confused but had his hand upon his sword's hilt at his hip. Both knight and queen watched the nurse turn to leave the room before Imala glanced back to Zelda and said, "Quickly, Lady Zelda! Do get dressed. I will explain everything but we are wasting the night. We must leave and return to the castle before daybreak lest we arouse suspicion. Now, do hurry!"

Imala left the room and Zelda and Arvid watched her leave, both speechless. Arvid slowly turned to his queen and said in an unsure voice, "She… instructed me not to leave your side, Your Majesty, but she didn't say why. What in the name of Din is going on?"

Zelda stared at the door, the wheels in her mind spinning and computing, before she turned to her Personal Guard to the Queen and straightened her posture. "I trust Imala. We do as she says. Draw your sword, my knight, and watch the shadows for anything".

Her orders given, Zelda went over to one of the hidden doors of her room and opened it to enter her grand dressing room. Usually the queen had Imala or her handmaidens to help her dress, as was customary, but this was an unusual situation. It didn't mean that Zelda wasn't able to dress herself, of course, but it did dictate what she could wear. With no help meant no dresses and considering how Imala had spoken and acted, discretion and stealth was probably how the night's activities were going to develop. With that in mind, Zelda dressed in her sword-training outfit, thinking that the tight-fitting material would ensure easy movement and minimal sound. Smoothing her hands down the front of her tunic, Zelda stared at herself in her dressing room's huge, gilded mirror as she twisted her long, brunette hair into a braid over her shoulder. Her hair wasn't as tight and neat as it usually was, as Zelda didn't often have to maintain her own hair, but her appearance would suit their situation. Finally, the queen grabbed her black cloak of mourning that she had been wearing earlier that day by Link's side and donned it.

Exiting her dressing room, she paused when she saw the back of her knight and for the briefest of moments she thought it was Link. When Arvid turned around, Zelda's face instantly creased with guilt before she was able to smooth her expression over and approached her knight.

"My queen," Arvid greeted with an incline of his head, his gaze clearly trying not to stare at his queen's uncharacteristic covert appearance.

"Sir Arvid," Zelda replied as she fixed one of her gloves.

"I am glad to see that you are at least better rested".

"I am, somewhat," Zelda replied, for she still felt tired but the adrenaline in her veins was masking those feelings for now. Neither said anything for a few moments until it was clear to Zelda that her knight had some questions he was holding onto. To be fair, she had an equal amount of questions but she was his liege and leader and so, she was expected to lead. "Arvid… I am unsure exactly what will take place tonight but I am placing you into my confidence as you are my standing Personal Guard. What… may happen tonight, as I currently understand it, is that we might learn of a method of how to save Link. Nothing is for sure and even if we do learn of how to save him, it might not be our best option. There are many things that I must consider and time is truly of the essence, so I expect your full cooperation, obedience and loyalty. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, of course!" Arvid immediately replied, saluting his queen before taking a knee. "I am your humble servant and your word is my will".

"Good," Zelda replied, eyeing her knight, before sighing and glancing at her room's main door. Where had Imala gone and where was she? Her mind began to spin and think when she suddenly realized that Arvid was still kneeling. "Oh, Arvid, you may rise".

The man returned to standing, his hand still upon his sword's hilt, and the knight's eyes searched the room's darkened corners nervously. Since Sir Link's body had arrived to the castle hours before everyone had gone on high alert and the castle had gone into lockdown. Arvid had been with the queen when she had been informed of the news, as she and Prince Vahlymor had been having lunch together out in the gardens. The knight had watched a messenger rush to the queen and whisper her the grave news, to which she had stood up so quickly she had bumped the table and both her and the prince's glasses had crashed to the ground. The Noruidians had been planning on exploring Hyrule the next day but now they were no allowed to the castle, for a time at least. As much as everyone knew, there was an assailant on the loose who had been strong enough to overtake Hyrule's Chosen Hero and murder him apparently with his own sword. This was enough reason alone to put everyone at unease. The queen's guard had become doubled while the queen herself secluded herself away with Link's body to mourn in private, safe within the heart of the castle.

Seeing the queen dressed like a thief in the night and both of them seemingly in the dark as to what the queen's nurse was up to more than agitated Arvid. He would gladly die for his queen but contemplating that he possibly was facing an enemy he couldn't even see had his senses stretched thin.

"Arvid?"

"Yes, my queen?"

Zelda held her lips open, as if she was going to speak more, but the woman hesitated and her eyes turned downwards as doubt creased her expression. The knight waited patiently for his monarch to continue but her distress was clear and it caused his chest to ache. Zelda was beloved by all of her subjects, in particular her loyal knights, and to see her suffering any ounce of torment only made him wish to serve her even more. The queen never had a chance to say the words that were caught on her lips, for in the next moment the door opened and Imala rushed inside before closing the door behind her and locked it. Imala had herself donned a dark cloak and went over to hand Arvid a black cloak as well, which would fit over his armour and cover his Hyrulean blue cape.

Seeing Zelda in her disguise the nurse gave her queen a nod before saying, "Good, all right, my dear, everything should be in place, but we must act quickly. Just follow me and don't speak, for there may be eyes watching and listening from the shadows. Now, to the corridor, my lady. Sir Arvid, if we are met by any soldiers it will be your duty to push your high ranking and assure that they don't ask any questions, like to see Lady Zelda's face. No one can know that the queen has left the castle. Understand?"

Arvid nodded and started to move towards the main door when he noticed that both women were instead heading towards one of the far corners of the room, opposite from where Zelda's adjoining change room was. Zelda pulled up her cloak's hood and with Imala behind her and Arvid taking up the rear, the Hylian queen pressed a short sequence in a Triforce design that was hidden on the side of the room's great hearth. Suddenly, a space appeared from the wall paneling that was large enough for a person to slip inside and the queen did so without hesitation. This particular corridor very few people knew about, mainly only Zelda, Imala and Link, and was only supposed to be used for emergencies. The secret corridor had two possible destinations with one of them leading to Link's private quarters. This was to ensure the queen's safety at all times, especially if her room's main door was inaccessible. Zelda did not head that way, however, but instead turned and the trio began to descend down a tight, spiralling, stone stairwell that was illuminated with large Luminous Stones that were embedded into the walls. Down and down they descended, their footfalls echoing behind them and none made a motion to say anything. Zelda herself had only ever descended these stairs three times in her entire lifetime. The first was when her father had shown her the secret corridor when she was a little girl. The second was when her mother had died in childbirth and the young princess had tried to run away to be by herself, but she had only gotten as far as the bottom of the stairs before turning back. The last time, however, was from less tragic circumstances. In fact it occurred about two years or so ago.

To keep a long story short, Zelda had snuck out of the castle with Link to ride out to the northern portion of Hyrule Field. Why? To watch a rare meteor shower together without the lights of the castle to interfere with their view. Just her and Link lying beneath the wide sky watching dozens of shooting stars crossing the night sky: neither saying much, they just enjoyed the show and the peace.

Such a happy memory was such a far off reality from the moment that Zelda was living currently. When her feet finally touched the ground floor, Zelda allowed Imala to take the lead. There were two possible exits from the secret passageway and the queen did not know which exit they were to take. Up ahead was the crossroads which would determine their destination: the left lead to a disguised entrance hidden in the east wall of Castle Town that could only be opened from the inside and the right connected to a long passage that ran beneath the castle's moat to a hidden exit on the bank of the northern section of Hyrule Field. The last time Zelda had been down here with Link they had gone right and the woman half expected to take the same route this time. To her surprise, Imala lead them down the left corridor which meant that they were going to exit out into the dark streets of Castle Town.

The queen raised a quizzical brow at the back of her nurse but did not say a word. She knew that Arvid remained close to her back, his sword still drawn, and while she drew comfort from his presence she could tell that it was not the same feeling if he were Link. Thinking of her knight, knowing that it was his soulless body laying up in the castle and that his soul was at her mercy, twisted her empty stomach. A pang of pain struck her heart and she took a sudden intake of breath. Imala glanced back at her but Zelda just pulled up her hood to further hide her face, the older woman said nothing and continued forward. The air in the corridor was heavy, stale and it was cold. Water dripped down along the walls from the moat but Zelda knew that these passages were more than safe, having been commissioned by the Goron following the Hyrulean Civil War.

Minutes ticked by and their quick progress took them downwards as they descended beneath the castle's moat until finally they met a set of stairs, signifying that they were beneath the town. Ahead of her Zelda could hear Imala's heavier breathing, the older, plump woman not used to so many stairs at such a quick pace, but the queen also knew that she'd never hear a complaint from the woman. As the trio ascended, the air became fresher and slightly warmer until Zelda could see a wall of black ahead of them, which could only mean that they had reached the exit. Imala raised her hand when she reached the top and Zelda held back with Arvid right there with her. Both queen and knight watched the nurse approach the wall and performed a series of knocks upon the stone before pausing to listen. From the other side came a few knocks in response and Imala must have been satisfied with the knocks because she turned to Zelda and nodded. The queen climbed the few remaining stairs with Arvid as Imala pressed a large Luminous Stone on the wall and the door mechanism was activated, opening the door.

The night air rushed down into the corridor and ruffled Zelda's hood and the light of the street was bright enough that each of them blinked against its slight brightness. The woman reached up to draw the material further down her face, not wanting to be recognized now that they were leaving the safety of the passageway. Imala went out first, followed by the Hyrulean monarch and her Personal Guard. Coming out of the wall onto the street, Zelda saw that the street was virtually deserted. However, one of the east entrance doors was being held open by a cloaked figure. Suspicion arose in Zelda but upon seeing that Imala approached the figure, she relaxed slightly but still hung back when Arvid gently laid his hand upon her shoulder and placed himself in front of her.

Imala came to the figure and they shared a few quiet words before the nurse motioned for Zelda and Arvid to hurry. Walking forward, the pair could not see the face of the person as they stood in the shadow of the door and their cloak's hood was pulled far down their face. Imala passed through the doors and so did Arvid but as Zelda followed she looked at the mysterious doorman. The queen blinked when the person looked up and for a split second she saw the smiling face of a woman with circular markings beneath her eyes. By the time Zelda recognized the cloaked woman she had passed through the doors and they were shut quietly behind her. Glancing behind at the wood of the door, the queen wondered how the owner of the town's bar knew Imala. She was the same woman whom Link was friends with and had spoken of many times as she had helped him during his adventures. What was her name though?

The question was quickly forgotten when Zelda looked ahead and saw three horses tethered on the other side of the eastern stone bridge to the fence surrounding Lonna Ranch. Lead by Arvid, the trio approached the horses and the knight helped the women mount up before mounting himself.

Now that they were outside of the town Zelda felt it appropriate to finally whisper, "Where are we headed?"

"The Bridge of Eldin," Imala whispered back before nudging her mount forward.

This particular destination caused both Zelda and Arvid to share a look. Lonna Ranch occupied the majority of the eastern field save for the the road that connected the route from Kakariko to Castle Town and another road that ran along the northern edge of the filed which connected to the Bridge of Eldin. Essentially, the trio currently stood at the crossroads and Imala was leading the way to head north. This was fine as the fence of the ranch created a giant ring and the entrance to the ranch was closer to Kakariko, so they ought to meet little to no traffic on the northern road, but the problem was the Bridge of Eldin. Both sides of the bridge were heavily guarded with thick gates so it was inevitable that they were going to encounter soldiers.

They kept their horses at a trot and Zelda urged her mount to come beside Imala so that she could whisper to the woman, "Imala, the Bridge of Eldin is continuously guarded. How by the name of Nayru are we to remain discreet if we must pass through both gates of the bridge?"

The nurse glanced at her queen and Zelda could see the panic in the older woman's face. "It was our only option, my lady. We must reach the other side of the bridge".

"Then why did we not just take the other route of the passageway to exit into the northern field?"

"We needed the horses, my lady," Imala said softly. "Being on foot was too much of a risk and we must return you to the castle by the morn. It if were discovered that you were gone, there would be chaos".

"I know, you are right," Zelda admitted as she looked ahead and could see the torches of the bridge's gate and unease twisted her stomach. "How will be pass without being searched?"

"That is where Sir Arvid is to perform," Imala said and, as if on cue, the knight urged his mount to ride on the other side of Zelda with a grim expression.

"It won't be easy, Your Majesty. Even with my position and rank, harbouring two cloaked figures in the middle of the night with no questions being asked ought to be reported".

"Let us just see what happens," Zelda replied in a whisper before Arvid shushed them both as they neared the light of the gate.

The noise of the horses' hooves upon the road alerted the guardsmen of the gate that riders were approaching and a voice called out, "Who goes there this time of night?"

Arvid lead the women and pulled back his cloak to reveal his face in the light gate. "Hail the gate! It is I, Sir Arvid, Knight of Hyrule and Personal Guard to Her Majesty Queen Zelda!"

"Sir Arvid?" the guardsman repeated, looking over at the other guard, and both men approached the knight. "What in the name of the Goddesses are you doing here at this hour? What sort of business would draw you from the castle and... who are your companions?"

One of the guards were getting a bit close to Zelda's horse and Arvid quickly spoke up, "My business is a direct order from the Queen herself! I am on a secret mission and I must pass without delay. I am under strict orders to escort these two to Zora's Domain. Please, allow us to pass and speak nothing more that you saw us. It could bring risk to the entire kingdom!"

"The Queen ordered this? Risk to the kingdom?" The tone of the first guard was obviously suspicious but his companion's expression read a bit more unease.

"Obin, I don't think we should cause him anymore delay, especially if he's under orders from Her Majesty-"

"Do you have proof, Sir Arvid? A letter with the Royal insignia, perhaps?" Guard Obin asked, clearly doing his duty and with good reason, this meeting was rather suspicious. "Just who are your companions and why are their faces covered?"

Sir Arvid frowned with impatience, sweat itching the back of his neck. "Do you honestly expect me to be carrying around some sort of doctrine that outlines that I am under secret orders from the queen just so anyone could possibly get their hand such information? Now, gentlemen, I understand that you are doing your duty, but as the standing Personal Guard of the Queen I am giving you a direct order to allow us to pass and to not report that you have seen us. If I am late or fail to complete my mission I will not withhold any information when I inform the Queen as to why I was. Obin... was it?"

Arvid's veiled threat caused the colour to drain in both guardsmen's faces, especially Obin's. Both men bowed to the knight and muttered their apologies before they hurried and signalled for the portcullis to be opened. The great winch of the gate started to turn with a great thud and slowly the thick gate opened. Without another word, Arvid gave the men a nod of his head before he nudged his horse forward and the three riders hurried forward across the bridge in a canter.

The hooves of the horses echoed across the stone of Eldin Bridge before touching the northern side of the gorge, as this side's portcullis had also been opened thanks to a signal given by Obin. Arvid lead the way until they were out of sight of the bride's gate before Imala retook the lead. Imala pushed her horse onward into the high walls of rocks; the snorts of the beasts and their hooves were the only sounds to be heard. For years this route was often overrun by Bublins, but following Zelda's ascension as queen she had ensured that the brutes be exterminated from Hyrule. This command was even more heavily enforced following the ambush that resulted in Link being shot with the Dark Arrow. Gazing around at the high walls and the darkness that surrounded them, the queen couldn't help but wonder if they weren't being watched.

Hopefully wherever they were headed to wasn't too far because they were going to push their luck and run into someone, or something, sooner or later.

Luckily they rounded a bend and Imala signalled that they could slow. Initially Zelda did not understand why they were seemingly stopping in the middle of nowhere until she saw ahead of them on the left a cave entrance and she understood. The queen glanced over at Arvid and the hardened expression on the knight's face as he stared intently at the cave's entrance informed her that he also was confused as to why there were there. The entrance of the cave had been improved over the past five years, at Zelda's command, and the trio were able to ride into the mouth of the cave with ease.

Before Link re-discovered the site, the Hidden Village lived up to its title, but under Zelda's rule she had commissioned that the forgotten village be restored. However, it became clear that focus ought to remain on Kakariko Village, which has since returned to its former, bustling glory. As a result, the Hidden Village, which had been renamed Kissa Village after all of the feral cats inhabiting the town and 'kissa' being the term for cat in Ancient Hylian, had its restoration put on hold and progress was slow. Exiting the cave revealed the village's new sign that read 'Welcome to Kissa Village: the Old Kakariko' in honour of the village's original sign. The community was still mainly inhabited by cats, some of which stirred from the windows of the few remaining dilapidated buildings to inspect the sudden new visitors. There were buildings in various states of either being dismantled or built but it was clear that construction had not been active for some time, much to Zelda's annoyance. She'd been so preoccupied with her kingdom's other building projects that she had not pressured her architects enough to remain diligent with this village's progression. Still, there was a reason for that: Hyrule simply no longer had to population to populate another village at the moment, so there truly was no rush.

Glancing at a couple of cats sitting upon a windowsill who were watching them, Zelda wondered to herself if there was anyone even living there anymore. Her memory nagged at her about something Link had told her when recounting his heroic tales but her troubled mind was such a mess that she couldn't piece her thoughts together well enough to remember. The small entourage travelled the entire length of the village until they reached what looked to be the final house but it looked to be abandoned as well.

"We're here," Imala whispered and began to dismount her horse with a few grunts and a bit of effort.

Arvid was quick to dismount and was at is queen's side within moments to help her down. Zelda glanced at him and gave him a small shake of her head before dismounting on her own. The whole point of their subterfuge and disguises was so that no one would know she's noble, let alone the queen. They followed Imala to the house's door and watched as the woman softly knocked and waited. No sound came from within and Zelda's heart skipped a beat when a cat yowled from somewhere in the night. Imala knocked once more, a bit louder, and after a few seconds a few noises could be heard from inside the house. A light ignited in the window and the door window's curtain was briefly pulled back. Imala stood back the locks on the other side of the door were unlatched before the door was opened.

Zelda blinked and her head turned down when a tiny and clearly old woman was the one who answered the door. The woman blinked at the shady trio before smiling wide and in a thin and weary voice she said, "My dear, it is a bit late for a social visit, don't y'think?"

"I know and I am sorry. May we come in? It's urgent-"

"Oh yes, of course," the woman answered, shuffling from the door and opening it fully. "I'll, ah, make some tea. Come in, come in".

Imala motioned for them to follow and Zelda did before glancing back at Arvid, who was hanging back. "I'll remain outside with the horses," he stated and Zelda gave him a nod.

"You did well at the gate," she whispered to him, earning a small smile from the knight.

"They were good men, only doing their duties," he replied.

"I know," Zelda said, "so perhaps it won't be much of a surprise when they receive a sudden reward from their reporting officer?" Zelda flashed her knight smile before she entered the house, closing the door behind her. Arvid gave a subtle chuckle at his queen before turning and established his defensive post in front of the door, gaze staring suspiciously into the surrounding night.

The house was small and dirty with cobwebs in the corners. There were boxes, a small bed in the corner, a tiny stove in the centre of the room and various other random furnishings but the space was pretty sparse. There were a couple cats inside as well and were asleep on a crate. Zelda remained near the door and observed her nurse interact with the older woman. Imala was acting her typical, helpful self and was coaxing the old woman away so that she could handle making the tea. The old woman relented and went back to sit on her bed just as a coughing fit erupted from her, which brought Imala to her bedside.

"How many times have I told you to move to Castle Town?" Imala chided with a sigh, tucking in the tiny woman under her blankets.

"This is my home and I am the last resident. I just have a cold".

"You and I both know that it's more than a cold," Imala replied in a soft tone, sighing, before returning to the tea preparation.

Zelda was beginning to feel a bit awkward and, frankly, a bit impatient: Imala assured them several times that night that they were under a tight schedule and yet they had time for tea? "Imala," she said, stepping forward with her hood still covering her features, "we are wasting the night, are we not?"

The nurse looked up at her liege and for a brief second surprise flashed across the woman's face before guilt replaced it. "O-oh yes, of course…"

"Imala? Who is your friend? You don't usually bring company, dear, and so late too!"

Both Zelda and Imala turned to the woman in the bed, who coughed once more and sympathy passed through the queen. Imala, a cup of freshly brewed tea in her hand, went over to the bed and sat on the side. Smiling down at the woman, she tenderly fixed her pillow before turning towards Zelda and gesturing for her to come forward.

"My dear, you know that I don't prefer to talk about myself and have asked in the past that my time spent away from the castle be kept to myself".

"Yes, and I have always respected your wishes as it's truly the only thing you have ever asked from me," Zelda replied, coming to the bed and sitting gently at the very end.

"Imala? Oh, what a sweet voice your friend has," the woman said weakly, her smiling causing her old, wrinkled face to brighten momentarily, and her weak, reddish eyes searched to see the hooded figure at the end of her bed.

"Shh, now. Here, drink your tea," Imala cooed, helping the old woman drink some. Smiling, the nurse wiped the older woman's mouth before she spoke, "This… is my mother, her name is Impaz".

"Impaz? I have heard that name before," Zelda replied, her memory finally returning to her. "Link… he spoke of an Impaz".

"Did you say Link?" Impaz spoke up weakly. "The messenger of the heavens! Such a handsome boy… I miss his visits".

"Yes, he told me about that. How you sheltered his friend, Ilia, and that you gave him the artifact he needed to reach the City in the Sky".

"He told you? Well, now.. You must be very special to him," Impaz said with a weak smile. "Where is that sweet boy, anyway?"

"Mother, Sir Link is actually why we are here and we need your help".

"My help? Well, for that boy, I will help in any way I can".

Zelda came forward and Imala got up to allow her to sit by Impaz's side. Taking up the tiny woman's hand, the queen smoothed her fingers over the older woman's wrinkled, arthritis filled fingers and said softly, "Madam Impaz… can you tell me what this phrase means? The shadows of Hylians, once lost, are to be found".

The Hyrulean Queen watched the Impaz's face intently when she spoke her words and saw the slight shift in the old woman's features. Impaz sighed and slowly she looked over at Imala and said, "My daughter… why didn't you say that I had the Queen of Hyrule in my humble home?"

As Imala sputtered and fumbled with a response, Zelda reached up and pulled back her hood to reveal her face to Impaz, who smiled up at the kingdom's monarch. "My dear... Your Majesty, it is an honour to have you here in my humble home this night".

"And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Madam Impaz. I wish to personally thank you for aiding Link with his endeavours during Zant's Invasion," Zelda replied with a soft smile and allowed for Impaz to gently bring the queen's hand to plant a gentle kiss upon it.

"I know why you are here," Impaz said hoarsely, "and I have been waiting for this night my entire life".

"So you can tell us what the phrase means?"

Impaz nodded slightly. "I can. It was my duty as the last resident of this village to await the messenger of the heavens, who was Link it is true, but I also had a secondary duty. I was-" Impaz paused as another coughing fit overtook her, more violent than the last. Imala was right there and Zelda leaned away to allow daughter to attend to her ailing mother, the queen's features creasing with concern and worry.

"Will she be all right, Imala?" Zelda asked softly.

"We all face the same fate, Your Highness, one way or another..." Imala replied softly, helping Impaz drink some more tea. "Mother is… she's dying, my lady, yet she refuses to leave here".

"I have been waiting for Her Majesty and now that she is here I can die in peace afterwards".

"Mother-"

"No! No more interruptions, there is much to discuss," Impaz shooed her daughter away and gestured for Zelda to come closer. "Has Imala ever told you about her heritage?"

"Umm, well... actually no…" Zelda admitted, blinking, caught off guard a bit by that question. "She… doesn't really talk about herself and I never asked out of respect for her privacy. All I know is that she was a handmaiden to my mother, Queen Adelheide". Zelda turned towards Imala and noticed just then that Imala did not resemble her mother.

"Imala takes after her father," Impaz said, as if she could read Zelda's thoughts. "But she and I are descendants of a mysterious race who can trace their origins back to when Hyrule was just formed. That phrase you spoke? The shadows of Hylians? That is us, for we are the Sheikah, who are known as the Shadow Folk".

"The Sheikah?" Zelda repeated, astonishment in her voice. "I have read of them. They… were nearly wiped out after the Hyrulean Civil War while protecting the Royal Family and the rest-"

"Yes, the rest retreated from Hyrule, back into the shadows. There were a few, who were not pure Sheikah, that remained, like my grandmother. She was the one who entrusted me with the responsibility that one of the Sheikah remain in this place to perform our last two duties. 'To await,' she said, 'the messenger of the gods and the land's light'".

"The land's light?" Zelda asked.

Impaz nodded and reached for her queen's hand, who gave it softly. "The Royal Family of Hyrule can trace their bloodline to the Goddess Hylia herself, as she was reincarnated as a mortal in the form of the very first Zelda. You, my dear, are her direct descendant, the Goddess Hylia incarnate. You… are the land's light and it is your destiny to find the Shadow Folk and allow them to return to Hyrule where they belong: by your side as your loyal servants".

"I'm… destined to find the last remaining Sheikah?" Zelda said slowly, confusion clearly written into her expression. Looking over at Imala, her mouth caught agape, Zelda's mind raced and she shook her head as she said, "But this makes no sense! Link's soul is stuck outside of his body and I was informed that by telling my nurse that phrase, I would learn how to help him".

Impaz blinked and the old woman frowned. "Link's soul?"

"Yes," Zelda replied with a sigh before retelling what she had told Imala to Impaz, of what had happened to Link and the cryptic information about saving him using shadow magic.

Upon hearing her queen's words, Impaz was silent the entire time Zelda spoke and took a few moments afterwards to consider the information. Wetting her withered lips, the elder spoke softly, "My lady, it is clear to me that you truly are the prophesied land's light. The Sheikah are called the Shadow Folk for two reasons: the first, as the chosen guardians of the Royal Family they watched from the shadows to ensure the protection of the family. The second reason, my dear, is that members of my tribe have long been gifted with abilities of shadow magic. I do not possess such ability but there have been members of our history who had exuded phenomenal skills that would enhance their mobility and hand-to-hand combat. If what you tell me is true, then in order to save Sir Link's soul and return it to his body by finding the Twilight Realm, I am sure that finding my tribe is the answer".

"How?" Zelda asked, desperation and exasperation mixed in her voice.

"I… I have proof, an artifact that will help you in finding my tribe, who I know have hidden themselves in the mountains to the west. Imala, please, if you could?"

"Yes, Mother," Imala replied and Zelda watched as her nurse went to a corner of the room and shifted away one of the many crates. Revealing just bare wall and floor, Imala crouched down and must've pressed something, Zelda could not see, but suddenly an opening in the floor appeared to reveal a secret compartment. Imala reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a foot-long, flat object wrapped in black canvas. Getting up with a grunt, Imala brought the mysterious object over to her mother who gently took the artifact and looked up at Zelda.

"The Sheikah left Hyrule out of shame, you see. True that they were nearly wiped out from the war but there had also been a war amongst my tribe that had fractured them into two halves. Before the war, the symbol of my tribe did not bear the notable tear as your own cloak bears. The tear was added to the insignia after a faction of my tribe broke away and betrayed the Royal Family. They had become hungry for power and sought after it and history has remembered these individuals as the Interlopers".

"The Interlopers?" Zelda repeated in surprise, her knowledge of her kingdom's history filling her mind. "But they… they were responsible for the creation of the Fused Shadow and attempted to take control of the Sacred Realm. For their crimes, they were banished by the Light Spirits to the…" Zelda trailed off with her words as clarity filled her mind and Impaz only nodded, knowingly.

"The Twilight Realm, yes. It is true, that the Interlopers were originally Sheikah, my own people, and for their betrayal my tribe added the tear to our emblem to forever remember our shame. They were banished to the Twilight Realm and their descendants became, I've heard, the people of that realm".

"The Twili," Zelda answered, sitting back and thinking of Zant, the Fused Shadow, and Midna. Thinking of the Fused Shadow, Zelda herself had drawn the magical artifact from memory for the dedication sculpture in honour of the Twilight Princess. She never pieced it together before but the Fused Shadow did depict symbols that were very similar to the Sheikah Eye emblem. However, they did not have the tear. "But, that does make any sense. How could the Twili be descended from members of the Sheikah tribe? It has not even been two hundred years since the Civil War?"

Impaz slowly began to unwrap the artifact she held but her progress was slow, her fingers not having the mobility as they once did. She paused at the queen's question and Zelda gently reached forward to help and together they revealed a purple tinted mirror. "Hm, perhaps... is it possible that within the Twilight Realm time flows different. Perhaps it has been much longer than a couple of centuries for them?" Clearing her throat, Impaz took another sip of her tea before continuing. "If shadow magic has threatened Sir Link's life and if shadow magic is to save him, you will need the aid of the Sheikah to find the Twilight Realm, my dear. To find the Sheikah, use this. It is called the Lens of Truth and has been passed down to me after being recovered by a great member of my race, the great Impa. This mirror is used to dispel illusions, which I am sure my people have placed around their hiding place in the mountains to protect themselves. With it in your possession, it will prove to my people who you are and I know that they will swear allegiance to you if you grant them entrance back into Hyrule".

Tracing her fingers across the glass of the Lens of Truth, Zelda remained quiet for some time before Impaz patted her hand. "You have a great many troubles on your mind, my lady".

"I do, yes," Zelda replied softly, before rewrapping the mirror and sighing. "I was… advised to not seek out this path, Madam Impaz. There is a safer, quicker way to save Link but it would also mean his death, though his soul would be saved and would no longer suffer. That is the path I was implored to take, not this destiny of finding the Sheikah in order to find the gateway to the Twilight Realm. I am the Queen of Hyrule, after all, and leaving my kingdom without a ruler would not sit well with my Councillors, for one. It would leave the kingdom even more vulnerable than it already is".

Impaz only smiled up at the young queen and gave her hand a squeeze. "Destiny is what we make it, my dear. We always have a choice. You have come to me to hear of this other option presented to you but, in the end, it is your decision. If it is not you who journeys to find my tribe then perhaps it shall be one of your descendants. That's the tricky thing about prophecies, they are never truly black and white. I have, however, fulfilled my final duty and have passed along this knowledge and this artifact to the Goddess' descendant. I... thank you, Lady Zelda. It has been my honour to meet you."

Settling back into her pillow, Impaz sighed and looked to be at peace, as if the weight she'd been carrying with her had finally been released. Zelda, however, was fighting the distress within her chest, the heartache, the anxiety, and the doubt threatening to bring her to her knees. Imala came over and laid her hand upon the queen's shoulder. Looking up at her nurse, Zelda revealed her despair and Imala gave her an understanding smile.

"You don't have to decide tonight, my lady, but we must leave now. Dawn is drawing near and we must return you to the castle before your disappearance becomes known".

Slowly nodding, Zelda looked down at Impaz and gently clasped the old woman's hand between hers. "Thank you, Madam Impaz. You have proven to me just how loyal the Sheikah are to the Royal Family. If there's anything at all that you need, simply ask".

Tears formed in the old woman's eyes and she chuckled hoarsely. "There is little, my Queen, that an old woman like me needs, especially now. Just knowing that you have heard my words gives me hope for my people. I know that you must choose the best choice for all of Hyrule but now, I know, that one day my people will return to the kingdom. Thank you, my lady, for allowing me to serve the Royal Family just as my ancestors had".

Exiting the house and once back upon their horses, the queen, the knight and the nurse traveled to the northern portion of Hyrule Field to enter the secret entrance within the bank of the castle's moat to return undetected. Imala assured them that their horses would be retrieved shortly thereafter. Moments after they returned to the queen's quarters, the sun's first rays broke over the horizon, ushering a new day and the last that Impaz, one of the last Sheikah in Hyrule, would ever see.

Exhausted, Zelda sat upon her bed, the Lens of Truth upon her lap, and the queen stared into the magical mirror but only saw her sorrow. What should she choose? How should she save Link? Should she be merciful and simply remove the Master Sword? Or, should she follow a destiny that could only be accomplished by a member of the Royal Family and save not only Link, but an entire race from their shame?

"Link, I-" she whispered before her sigh slightly fogged up the glass. She knew more than she did just hours before but she was also more undecided and confused as ever. As her breathe's fog dissipated, the woman blinked when she thought she saw a shimmer across the mirror, like a brief reflection in the ripples of a pond and and she peered deeper into the magical glass. Narrowing her eyes, Zelda searched for any sign of what she may have seen but, alas, the Lens of Truth revealed nothing. Leaning back upon her bed and setting the Sheikah artifact aside, the queen stared up at her bed's grand canopy, too confused to allow her exhaustion to overtake her.

"What shall I do?" she asked the air, wondering if perhaps a goddess would happen to hear her plight and provide a miracle response. Unfortunately, life was not that fair or easy and the Queen of Hyrule knew that she would either have to kill the Chosen Hero or leave her beloved kingdom for lands and dangers unknown.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Price

"The Goddesses have blessed us with a fine a day indeed, sir".

"Yes, Your Majesty, it would seem that spring has full control of the weather now. It doesn't quite get too warm like this in Noruidia, even in the summer".

"And why is that, I wonder?"

"Simple, my lady. It has everything to do with the ocean. It conditions the coast's weather to keep it wet and cool. Fog is a constant hindrance and there are many days where one can't see anything beyond the shore. To overcome such an obstacle, being a seafaring nation of course, Noruidian ingenuity has developed many tools and instruments to help us navigate the high seas… even if we cannot see where we're going".

Prince Vahylmor flashed the Hyrulean monarch a smile before continuing his gaze around the palace's gardens. There were gardeners hard at work, tending to flowerbeds, planting numerous seeds and bulbs and pruning the shrubberies. The ground had finally thawed enough so that planting could begin. The day was warm and sunny, well enough that the Queen Zelda had asked her royal dignitary to join her for a morning stroll. He had not seen the queen since their private lunch the previous day, which had been interrupted with the disturbing news that Sir Link had been slain. Accordingly, the prince had been more than surprised when the queen had suddenly asked to spend time with him so soon after such a tragic event. They had been slowly walking around for about a half hour already, talking about the weather and other such idle chat, and aside from the gardeners tending to their botanic wards the pair of royals were in reasonable privacy.

Zelda herself only managed to have a couple hours of sleep this morning, after having only returned to the castle shortly before daybreak following her midnight escape from the castle. She felt pretty tired but was this evident in her voice or composure? Of course not! The Queen of Hyrule was always looking her best, especially for her esteemed guests.

Even before the prince could voice his curiosity Zelda spoke up in a gentle tone to say, "Prince Vahl, I'm sure that you can guess that I did not ask you to join me to discuss ocean fog and the seasonal weather".

The man chuckled and perked a brow at the queen, "I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that you are correct. While it pleases me to see you once again, I did not think that it would be so soon considering the recent tragedy that has befallen your kingdom. I would more than understand if myself and my fellows were not placed high on your list of priorities for the time being. I would not feel slighted in the very least. I understand that duty must be pursued viciously at times".

"I could not have said it better myself, sir," Zelda said gently, looking over at the prince and even had a serene smile upon her face. How well the queen could always mask her emotions. Even if her mind was currently filled with worries and questions, meanwhile exhaustion was constantly pecking at the backs of her eyes: she still looked immaculate.

Pausing with her walking, Vahlymor stopping as well, Zelda gently interlocked her fingers and looked around the gardens. It was no coincidence that they so happened to stop beside the very same bench Zelda had sat upon with the Hero of Time last night in her dream, as she had planned to visit the bench now that she was awake. The queen gestured for the prince to join her and to take a seat. He did so after she sat down, as was royal custom. The pair remained in silence for a few minutes, quietly observing the hustle and bustle of activity around them, and Zelda made sure that her castle's staff members were far too busy and keeping their respectful distances from the royal pair that any eavesdropping would be difficult to accomplish. After all, the best places to discuss some matters were actually the ones that were more public.

"Prince Vahl".

"Yes, my lady?"

"Your spar that you had against Sir Link…" Zelda began before pausing, the slightest of frowns found on her lips the only evidence of her continuous indecision.

"What of it?" Prince Vahl asked with genuine curiosity, turning his charming face to look upon the queen.

"I know that we discussed it a bit after Sir Link left for the desert but I was hoping to ask you more about it if I may".

"By all means, Your Majesty, but I wouldn't want such a discussion to possibly arise any mournful feelings-"

"No, please, I am fine," Zelda replied, not curtly, but her gentle tone did stop the prince from saying anything further. She offered him a small smile before she continued, "Sir Link, Hyrule's Hero Chosen by the Gods, is- I mean was… the best knight under my command. He was a natural with the sword and was extraordinarily talented, exuding skills even the most veteran knights took years to perfect. He even bested the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, who threatened Hyrule and nearly succeeded in conquering my kingdom, in single combat. He was… an exceptional swordsman but it was clear, at least from my vantage point, that he struggled against yourself".

Prince Vahlymor was already nodding by the time Zelda stopped speaking. Wiping a hand across his chin, the slightest of morning stubble found there, the prince arched an eyebrow before he said, "You are wondering how I managed to fair so well against Sir Link?"

The queen nodded but was quick to add, "I hope you understand that myself or none of my Councillors suspect yourself or your countrymen-"

"There is no need to explain or defend yourself, Your Majesty," Prince Vahl said with an understanding smile. "If it had been my knight, then I'd suspect every person as well. It is… our curse, as rulers and leaders, to ultimately distrust even those we hold in the highest regard".

Zelda watched the prince without saying anything and saw how his eyes wandered towards the gardens, the look on his face was thoughtful and perhaps held regret. After a few short moments without saying anything, the prince sighed and settled his hands upon his legs.

"I would be lying if I said that I was confident that I would win against Sir Link," the prince finally said, his tone lower but he retained his gaze to admire a nearby rose bush. "I have been training with the art of the sword since the time that I could walk. It's customary in my kingdom… especially since with my older brother being the heir to our father's throne, it was always clear that I would become a general in our army or something similar. Me being Admiral of the Fleet wasn't just the result of my good looks."

The prince turned and flashed the queen a charming smile, one she couldn't resist to mirror. After all, they were simply enjoying a casual conversation in the gardens, nothing more.

"When I… engaged Sir Link in our duel, I was instantly astounded by his ferocity and techniques. His advanced level of his skill was certainly evident".

"Yes, it was… but any struggle you might have had against him was not visible".

"True," Vahlymor admitted with a small nod, an amused smile still upon his lips, "but, ummm… that wasn't from a lack of interest or effort. Noruidian combat training is pretty strict and one of the first things that trainees learn is to control their expressions. You know, the whole 'don't let your enemy see your emotions' aspect of war. This training is pivotal against our kingdom's sworn enemy, the sea-tribe Talul, whose members are able to harness mind-bending powers that pray on exposed, strong emotions". Vahl gave the queen another shrug, as if explaining the basis of his entire kingdom's military struggle was no big deal. With a short chuckle he continued, "No, no… I hope you believe me when I say that sparring against Sir Link was one of the toughest duels I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I saw the shock in Sir Link's eye when I managed to bring him to a knee and I felt the same surprise, I just hid it better. I think, perhaps… he was just distracted in his own head. Too much on his mind and that his entire heart wasn't in the fight. That's the feeling that I got, anyway, but I could very well be mistaken".

The prince's eyes locked onto Zelda's and even though his expression read as amused and casual, his eyes revealed just how intelligent and calculative the man truly was. There would be no use in denying anything but what the prince suspected, for Zelda knew he'd just see through her lie anyways. "What you say is true, my lord. Sir Link had a few great matters that might have been weighing heavy upon his mind, though I do know that he committed himself in entirety to any task that he faced". The Hyrulean Queen took in a long breath and while her posture was perfect and serene, her downturned eyes showed some of her internal struggles.

Vahlymor peered thoroughly into the queen's eyes and when she looked back up at him, he offered a reassuring smile. "If you are doubting, Your Majesty, how Sir Link won against me, his… amazing use of magic or whatever he utilized…" Vahl paused and when Zelda didn't say anything, showing that perhaps he was on the right track, he continued. "I don't blame him at all, personally. As we're trained, you know... we're given the guidelines and the rules and everything else that outlines what it means to be a warrior, a soldier… knight or ever a prince. We're taught concepts like honour but, honour doesn't always exist in war or battle. No, when it comes down to that moment in battle when you find yourself facing a choice, a difficult choice, that results with a defeat or victory, I would always encourage the person to choose the best course that exploits their strengths. Self-preservation always wins, but that doesn't always get told in the stories or legends. In the end, in battle anyways, there are no rules, no referees, and sometimes even no morales. I have seen men, good men, abandon all that they believe in to save themselves and honestly, I do not fault them personally. I must, as Admiral but... we as mortals only live for such a short time and survival is our right given to us by the gods. Sir Link followed his instincts and judgement: I was an opponent in his way of his victory, his survival... even if it was just a simple spar. If resorting to magic meant that he was victorious then how is he to be faulted for that? I cannot use magic but if I could! Gods… I would've done the same as him if I were met by a better swordsman".

"Are you admitting that, in your professional opinion, that you are a better swordsman than Sir Link?"

Zelda's question roused a small frown from the prince, though he pouted his lips as his thought, obviously up-keeping the non-serious atmosphere of their nonchalant conversation. High above, a cloud drifted in front of the sun and the gardens were cast into the shade. In that same moment, the brightness momentarily dimmed from the prince's expression and he revealed his concern.

"Sir Link… was the better swordsman, Your Majesty, but even the best swordsman in all of the realms can be bested. There are a limitless amount of variables for every and any battle. So many things can go wrong… or right, as luck, chance, fate or whichever divine force that you want to incorporate may be with or against you. If you recall, it was not I who dislodged Sir Link from his stance, but he himself when tripped on his own footing. That's the trouble with sandy terrain, sure-footing is hard to find sometimes. I only took advantage of this and was able to drive him to his knee. I backed him into a corner and he was forced to retaliate using his repertoire, which so happened to invoke magic. I only asked that our duel be without armour, so magic was completely allowed in my eyes".

Zelda had been listening intently to every word the prince spoke, her inner dilemma teetering with each new insight the man provided. However, it was the prince's next choice of words that truly solidified her decision and she felt her heart sink.

"In my professional opinion... as you put it, is that Sir Link could only have been bested on an unfair plane. If he had been completely taken by surprise, or by someone who was his equal or even better, then... unfortunately yes, it's more than possible as we know. However, if there is such a person with greater skills than he that is roaming around Hyrule… I fear for your safety, Your Majesty".

The queen gave him a single nod and her mask returned to its pristine, unreadability.

"I appreciate your words, my lord, and do know that you helped set my mind at ease on the matter. However, I asked you to join me this morning for I have another question for you as you are your kingdom's naval commander".

"You may ask me anything, Your Majesty, and I shall do my best to answer".

Zelda looked over at the man seated next to her. Vahlymor truly was handsome, with his thick black hair, goatee, deep green eyes, and daring scar that cut his right eyebrow in half. He had a strong chin and the skin of his face was darkened from years exposed to the sun, though his notable Noruidian trait was that the tips of his pointed ears were of even darker skin. Now that Zelda thought about it, every portrait she had seen of her mother, who she now knew was of Noruidian descent, always had the queen's eartips hidden from view. Zelda figured that that probably hadn't been a coincidence or artistic interpretation.

"My question," Zelda finally said, her eyes still locked onto the prince's, "is whether or not you can tell me if there exists a particular island somewhere in the ocean".

Vahl actually looked surprised at the queen's question before amusement and intrigue brightened his expression. "Now, Your Grace, you hold my intrigue. There are numerous islands in the ocean, so could you be more specific?"

"This island, if it exists, might be known for having black sand and a storm that dominates its sky. It might not be known as a place where many seek or dwell upon". Zelda watched Vahl's face intently, especially as she said, "this island would be seen as a place of evil or darkness. Does anything like it come to mind?"

As Zelda spoke, Vahl's expression changed. The more she described this supposed island, the less carefree the prince became and the more thoughtful he became and seriousness seeped into his eyes. By the time she asked her final question, the prince had broken eye contact and was looking out at the gardens before he leaned back against the bench.

"If I may, Your Majesty, but what would prompt you to ask of such a place? An evil island you aren't even sure exists?" Vahlymor asked as his gaze returned to Zelda's, his brow quirked but his tone reflected a deeper interest.

Zelda broke eye contact and also sat back against the bench, mirroring the prince's casual nature, and both seemed to be on the same page that their physical composure shouldn't reflect the possibility suspicious nature of their current conversation.

"I believe that I asked you first," Zelda said lightly, arching her own eyebrow, and looking back over at the prince, coaxing a smirk from the man.

"Of course. Well, as vast as the ocean is, there is an island that does come to mind that fits the one you are describing". Vahl's smirk fell and while his expression didn't become grave or too serious, a hardness came into his eyes but his tone remained light. "It not a place that is found on any map, as my great-great-great grandfather, I believe, made it forbidden to be located by just any curious seafarer. It's a cursed land, with dark shores and a storm shrouds the island's landscape with constant fog and rain, just as you described".

"And this storm-wrought island, does it have a name?" Zelda asked.

"Not an official one," Vahl admitted, "but it is known in whispers as the Isle of Blights".

"Why is that?"

"Well… According to legend, the island was once like any other. That is until one day the gods themselves tore the sky open and darkness spilled out of the tear. People say that the gods chose the island to become some sort of prison of isolation and that they were purging the heavens of evil beings. Why a prison? Well after this tear apparently appeared, shadow figures have been seen roaming the island, called blights: beings of supposed darkness and evil. As you know, magic is quite rare in Noruidia so such a place is truly regarded with great fear. None tread near it and even if they wanted to, the seas surrounding the isle are notoriously dangerous: with great waves, hidden rocks and whirlpools large enough to swallow a ship. Even those of the Talul, the sea-tribe, avoid the island and they can harness magic".

Vahl watched the queen keenly as he spoke. He saw how her eyes slightly narrowed and how she got a distant sort of look on her face. Clearly his story of dark magic and a forbidden island was of some interest to her. Zelda glanced at the prince and saw him looking at her; she sighed. "Have you ever seen such a place, my lord?"

The prince took a moment before answering, his eyes looking somewhere in the distance. "To say yes would be admitting that I have broken one of my kingdom's oldest laws, so I'll just say that I know enough to know that at least a degree of the legends are true." Vahl smiled again and took a deep breath, reaching over to a rose bush to gently pluck a bloom, to which he presented to the queen. "Your Grace, might you answer my question now? Not many people know of the place I speak of, let alone a foreign, though lovely, queen from another land".

The woman smoothed the front of her dress, a smile at the corner of her lips, and grateully received the prince's gift. Vahl appreciated her beauty as she took her time to answer, the queen considering the rose. "My lord, while magic might be a rarity within Noruidian, it is the lifeblood of Hyrule. How I could ever know of such a place is due to the fact that some women of my family, myself included, have been gifted by the Three Goddesses to sometimes experience prophetic dreams. Last night I possibly had such a dream. I saw a dark island that was shrouded with storms and malice and its shore were of black sands. Before I could see more, I awoke with a start. I do not know if it was simply a nightmare or if there was some merit to it, a warning or clue that had to be interpreted. I thought who better than to ask of an island in the ocean than none other than the Noruidian naval commander himself? I do not believe in coincidences, Prince Vahl, and now I understand that perhaps the Goddesses are trying to tell me something concerning this island".

The man was quiet for some time after Zelda spoke, clearly thinking of her words. When he did look back at her, Zelda saw a new sort of interest in his eyes. She allowed him a moment to digest her words and she returned to looking around at her beloved gardens. Unbeknownst to the prince but her heart was beating hard and she hoped that he would not dare to try and pry further. He need not know of her bloodline to the Goddess Hylia, of her meeting with the Hero of Time the night before, or definitely of what she knew from speaking with Impaz. She still had yet to decide Link's fate and she had thought that perhaps Prince Vahl could unknowingly help her with some questions.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, but does this have anything to do with what happened with Sir Link?"

Zelda turned back to the prince and blinked when she saw how hard his expression was. She took a moment to consider his expression and concluded that what she saw within his eyes was concern, the willingness to help.

"Yes… possibly. Dreams and prophecies are never clear nor black and white, they are only up for interpretation. This black island I dreamed of could possibly be the Isle of Blights or it could be a metaphor of some sort. Or, like I said, it might still be just a nightmare". Zelda sighed and flashed the prince a smile before reaching over to squeeze his hand. "I am under a lot of stress, I admit. This all could just be too many sleepless nights making me find connections where there are none."

Once Zelda took his hand, Prince Vahl's expression softened and he returned her smile while lifting her hand to delicately plant a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Of course and, as I hope that I've made clear, I am more than willing to provide any aid where I am able to help. I would gladly join the hunting party after whatever fiend who dared to slay the Hero Chosen by the Gods for you, my lady. And, besides... how could I turn down any possibly for a good adventure?"

The Hyrulean Queen tucked her rose into her hair before kindly grasped the prince's hand that held hers with her other hand and thanked him for his kind words. While she wore a mask of gratitude and tranquility, beneath it ravaged heartache and dread. Prince Vahlymor could not have known just how much his information affected Zelda or how much it meant to her. Together they stood and continued their stroll through the gardens, Vahl lending his arm for the queen to hold. For those watching, they would see a pair of royals laughing and talking about the finer things of life. Both queen and prince were doing a fantastic job with hiding their true thoughts and emotions.

/

The door was like any other, not significant in any sort of way. The wood was thick and sturdy, the same material used for hundreds of others like it. No windows breached the solidness of the timbers and the handle hung over a thick lock, to which there was only one key. Such a key only Zelda possessed, as she was the only person who was allowed inside. There was no signage to indicate that the room beyond was special, which is why Zelda had chosen it. The only indication that the door guarded anything of significance was the fact that before the door stood four of the Royal Guardsmen, men sworn specifically to protect the queen at all costs, and who only answered to their Queen and the Personal Guard of the Queen.

The latter is who they currently guarded.

Zelda hated at the sight of the door. Seeing it now it caused her chest to clench with heartache and pain while the coldness of dread seeped into her veins. Upon seeing their queen, who once more had donned her black cloak of mourning, the Royal Guardsmen saluted her in unison with their fists to their hearts, to which their queen gave a small nod in reply. By her side stood Zelda's acting Personal Guard, Sir Arvid, and he would hold such a title until the Council and Zelda decided if he should keep the title or not. There were more pressing matters for the moment and such discussions could wait.

Retaining her regal composure, the queen held up her hand. She glanced at Arvid, to which he simply nodded, before Zelda proceeded forward as she retrieved the door's key from a hidden pocket in the folds of her dress. The metal of the key felt icy cold through her glove, but it must've just been her imagination. With a fleeting glance at the key she inserted it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. The lock mechanism made a clear click, though it might as well have been a bomb blasted for it caused Zelda to faintly shudder. The guards nearest to the door glanced at their queen but dared not speak a word.

No one said anything as their queen opened the door and entered the room where the Hero of Hyrule lay dead within. She pointedly didn't look at the centre of the room until she heard once more the click of the lock, which informed her that the door was closed. She faced the door, hand still on the interior handle and she froze. Closing her eyes, Zelda gently placed her forehead against the wood and inhaled slowly. Finally her expression broke and her brow creased with stress, a dry sob escaping her lips. Her exhale came out shaking and she opened her eyes to the ceiling, blinking back tears, as she tried to steel her resolve.

The Hero of Time and offered her a choice and his recommendation and now that she had spoken with Prince Vahlyor, she knew what she needed to do… what had to be done.

Taking another calming breath, Zelda slowly turned and her gaze fell upon Link's body. The Hylian man had been gently transferred to this room by Zelda's order. The room itself was small and circular, meant as a private study or hospice, but now the total of its furnishings were a few candles in their holders upon the walls and ornate table upon which Link lay upon. The table was dressed with a great embroidered blanket bearing the Wingcrest and was a shade of black: the colouring of death and mourning.

Stepping closer to the body, Zelda's face soothed and she smiled gently as she came to his side to look down upon his face. His eyes were closed and his face serene and he looked almost like he could he sleeping. That is… until Zelda's gaze trailed down his body to his green tunic, which had been dyed with the dark crimson of blood. The queen's eyes quickly passed over the blood to Link's gut and followed upwards along the blade of the Master Sword. She could still see the faint bluish gleam the blade always emitted but she could also see how the light covered Link's entire body, like an invisible cocoon. It was just as the Hero of Time described. Link's body was both dead and asleep and was nothing more than an empty vessel upon the table frozen in time by the power of the Master Sword. His soul was not present, what made Link Link was not within the room and thinking about that caused another pang of pain to erupt across Zelda's chest. Fighting back tears, the queen returned to stand by his head and smiled once more as she reached down to smooth his aside his bangs.

"Hello, Link," she said softly, smiling a bit wider when her fingers failed to shift back his bangs. "Forgive me but I had to see for myself. My guards had informed me that when they had moved your body here, that they could lift you they couldn't move your form. It is as the Hero of Time said, that your body has been frozen in time and will not change until the Master Sword has been removed". Pausing for a moment, Zelda's smile eased into a frown before she whispered, "Which only I am able to remove…" Sighing, Zelda slightly shook her head, tearing her gaze away from Link's face and onto the side of the room.

"It's… not fair, Link," she said softly. "It is not fair that this is your fate after all you have done for Hyrule, for my people and for me". Creasing her brow into a furrow, Zelda glared at the wall as it were the source of the injustice that had befallen the knight. Opening her lips to speak more, Zelda paused and after a moment, she slowly shut her mouth. Dropping her chin and gaze, sadness seeped into her expression and she remained silent for a couple minutes. After which she turned back to look upon Link's sleeping face.

"It's my fault you ended up like this," Zelda finally whispered and her words were enough for a couple tears to fall from the corner of her eyes. "If I hadn't reacted as I had after you kiss- after what happened between us, if I hadn't sent you away then you wouldn't have been alone. You are a Knight of Hyrule, my Personal Guard and the Chosen Hero of the Gods. I should never have sent you away without... without even being able to say goodbye. Now I don't even get the chance".

Placing her hands upon the edge of the table, Zelda leaned her weight upon them, lowered her head, and watched a couple of her tears strike the fabric of the blanket. Now that she was alone with no eyes upon her, save for Link's closed ones, Zelda allowed herself to express her emotions freely and reveal her twisting feelings. She had met with Prince Vahlymor in the gardens a few hours ago and the entire time since it had been a struggle to keep her composure. Finally, when it had been appropriate to do so, Zelda had excused herself from her Councillors and duties to have a private supper; however, she hadn't eaten. Instead, the queen had asked Arvid to accompany her and they had come to Link's room.

There was no way Zelda could even think about food. True she hadn't eaten much all day but considering how she was feeling and how heavy her thoughts were, she had zero appetite.

"The Hero of Time," Zelda said finally, recalling the handsome knight from her dream. "You look so much like him, especially your eyes, and he told me that I resemble my ancestor: one of my grandmothers". Smiling faintly, Zelda slowly lifted her gaze to fall upon the knight's face and she stared at him as she continued to speak. "He told me that I can save you, Link, and you deserve to be saved. You always were the one doing all of the saving and I don't seem to ever be of any help. This time," Zelda continued softly, "I can help, I can save you and… you know, it's funny. It feels like a lifetime ago where my greatest worry was whom I would marry. I regret not telling you sooner I truly do, but… I suppose it doesn't matter now".

Pausing to suddenly laugh under her breath before it grew into a mature laugh. The force of the action returned tears to her eyes but Zelda was so exhausted and mentally ravaged from stress that she couldn't hold back the laughter even if she wanted to. After a few moments she settled down, still smiling, and after a few more she chuckles she finally managed to say, "I never told you that your name actually came up when I was discussing potential suitors with the Councillors during the last Council meeting. It's silly now that it comes to mind but now is as good a time as ever to tell you". Shaking her head softly, still smiling, she looked aside thoughtfully before saying in a softer tone, "I didn't say aloud, as I couldn't, but I had thought about it: you being a potential suitor for me, I mean. However, I cannot marry a man who is not of noble blood and I said as much to the Councillors". Chuckling once more and sighing, Zelda looked back at Link's face and said, "Perhaps… I should've considered making you the exception to the law but, oh Goddesses, could you imagine?"

Staring at Link's face, almost expecting him to burst out laughing, Zelda's smile slowly faded and her expression became serious. "To save you I'll have to travel to Noruidia," she said, "and face dangers and threats I could not even begin to fathom. The road would be long and hard and would take me to the kingdom of my mother. But... my duty and responsibility are here in Hyrule. As queen, I am expected to stand by my people, safe in my castle, and let others go off and risk their lives for my sake. When Zant invaded the castle, so many brave men fell protecting me and I surrendered to save the lives of my people but also myself. I have told you before that I refuse to ever being a damsel in distress ever again and now I am faced with the choice to embark on my own adventure and-"

Zelda's next word froze upon her lips and her eyes barely were able to widen in reaction to her instincts because suddenly a strong and cold hand covered her mouth. An arm, or something equally limb-like and strong, gripped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. The person, or thing, who held her was incredibly strong and solid. Only after the woman overcame her initial shock of being grabbed did her instincts take over and the queen began to fight back. Trying to scream or bite the hand over her mouth, Zelda arched her back to try and get away from her attacker but to no avail. Kicking up her legs she tried to push off of the table but icy cold shock surged through her when she felt tendrils or vines wrap around her ankles and pin them to the ground. Screaming louder against the hand, Zelda's wide and terrified eyes strained to see whoever her attacker was but her head was held still and she could not see anything.

All she could do was stare down helplessly at Link's unmoving body and how the glow of the Master Sword that surrounded him had become slightly brighter.

Her heart was pounding hard as fear and anger swept through her body. Zelda struggled to catch her breath due to her frightened breathing through her nostrils. It was then that she realized that she felt no body pressed behind her back, nor breath or any other sound… just the hand over her mouth and whatever appendages were securing her arms and holding her ankles. She froze; her smothered screams ceased and her mind was filled with chilling comprehension in the form of two words: Dark Link.

As if on cue, a dark and menacing laugh erupted from the shadows of the room and the queen frantically looked around, her eyes narrowing in fury. The laugh seemed to come from all around yet she couldn't see anything or anyone. The laughter made her blood run cold and the mere sound of it insulted and defiled her ears. It sounded so… hauntingly familiar. Glancing down at Link's body, Zelda started to shake when it became clear why the laughter was so recognizable, for it was a sound she had heard often over the past five years. However, hearing it now felt wrong and tainted and the woman screamed against the hand in defiance, challenging them to show themselves.

This malicious imposter, this false impersonator, who dared use Link's laugh.

Just as the laugh became loud enough that perhaps the guards outside might hear, it stopped suddenly and silence returned to the room. Breathing heavily through her nose, Zelda struggled against her steely bonds before a scream burst from her lips when her body was suddenly ripped into the air towards the wall of the room. Instinctively shutting her eyes against any impact, the queen grunted when her body unexpectedly stopped. Her landing was unexpectedly soft as her back was gently pressed against the wall and her tendril-shackles secured her to the stones of the wall.

Her bonds still tightly held fast and the queen could do nothing. It was clear by then that her muffled screams had not been heard by her guards outside so there was little use trying to continue. Her blue eyes frantically searched the room but there was nothing to be seen, nothing out of the ordinary. Zelda was helpless and no one was going to come help her because no one knew she was in danger. None of the guards would dare interrupt her while she was visiting Link's body so none would think to check on her.

"Your Royal Majesty, Queen Zelda of Hyrule… we formally meet at last. It is truly my pleasure..."

The voice came directly beside Zelda's left ear. She gasped and jumped in surprise for the sound of it, like pure restrained seduction, which made her heart skip a beat in fright. Her eyes strained leftwards to see the face of the dark being but she couldn't see anything. At first her gaze was narrowed, for it was anger and fury that filled her mind, but directly out of her peripheral vision from the shadows upon the wall itself beside her did a dark form take shape. Appearing like a giant, intelligent blot of ink, as just as black, the shadow emerged beside Zelda and quickly morphed in form to become humanoid. A head, neck, torso, hair and the bridge of a nose quickly appeared before the form shifted into the form of a man and Zelda's anger returned to being disbelief and fear.

'Oh Farore, no…' she thought, eyes wide, and Zelda began to shake because here now standing beside her was… Link.

It looked like Link in every way except… everything was so wrong at the same time. His deep blue eyes had been replaced by ones of crimson and glowed with an unearthly power. His skin was a pale grey and his hair a ghostly greyish-white. His long, floppy hat and tunic were black and her face and expression were perfectly matched to the Hyrulean hero. Zelda could only stare and her gaze was only broken when the being lifted his left hand to gently and slowly sweep a finger along the line of her chin. Zelda tried to shy away from him but her restraints held firm. Her wide, frightened eyes quickly turned dangerous and narrowed when he touched her.

How dare he touch the Queen of Hyrule!

Unfazed, unconcerned or simply ignoring her obvious discomfort and hatred directed at him, Dark Link's crimson eyes were half-lidded as once more he trailed his finger along her jaw. His finger continued its journey until it trailed down the side of her neck. Zelda shivered from the touch, hating how it tickled and how… gentle and intimate this entire entrapment was. This imitator who had stolen Link's form was standing so close to her, their chests nearly touching and she could feel his hot breath upon her cheek. With her head unable to turn, she could only see from his chest, head, and his left arm and he made no notion that he intended to give her any space.

After what felt like a few minutes of Dark Link simply gazing softly at her with his fingers brushing against her skin, Zelda couldn't take it anymore and muffled something behind her mouth's cover. Seemingly breaking his concentration, Dark Link blinked and finally looked up to meet her eyes and smiled. Like... actually smiled. He looked, oh Goddesses, he looked so carefree and happy! He looked so much like Link that it was disturbing, especially since Zelda could still see Link's body laying mere feet behind this dark imposter's back.

Catching her gaze, Dark Link looked over his shoulder at where Hyrule's hero lay and he sighed. "It's a pity, isn't it?" he said under his breath, his voice soft, his voice… Link's. "I wasn't able to finish my work and you were forced to see such a grisly sight. I assure you, my lady, but my original plan, had it gone smoothly, would have insured that you never would have known what had transpired. However… I was sadly interrupted and have been waiting ever since for the most opportune moment to make my move. I have been watching you," Dark Link said, turning back to look at her and blocking Link's body from her view. His expression was so serene, so… terrifyingly sincere. he reached up and Zelda instinctively flinched but Dark Link simply plucked the rose from her hair, the rose Vahl had given her and regarded it. When he continued to speak softly, "I did so to make sure that you were safe. It is, after all, my duty to do so but it's so much more than that... Please understand, Zelda…" his voice catching on her name, a smile breaching his lips, as if finally being able to speak the queen's name brought him sheer joy that he forgot to continue speaking.

"Zelda… your beautiful name does not reflect the beauty that you behold. How long have I waited to speak with you, touch you and be with you". Reaching up, Dark Link tenderly swept back her hair that had fallen by her face with the rose, replacing it behind her ear instead, and sighed with what could only be described as pleasure. "I know your name and of course you know mine. I've even heard you mutter it as you slept," he said with a grin, a hint of amusement brightening his red eyes.

Zelda just continued to glare at him, hating him, disgusted at the notion that this thing had been watching her sleep. She hated how he sounded, how gentle he touched her, how he spoke to her as he if had known her for years at a personal level, how close he was, how his bangs swept into his eyes, the charm of his smile and, most importantly, how he made her feel. Zelda felt dirty, conflicted, and assaulted. 'How dare he', was all she kept repeating in her mind.

How dare he touch her.

How dare he sound and look like her best friend.

How dare he make her heart jump when he spoke to her so intimately.

How dare he caused her blood to pump faster when he had pushed back her hair, his thumb glancing against her neck.

No one touched the queen, ever, and no one ever had except for when… when...

The sensation and memory of Link's lips upon hers jolted her so suddenly that she sucked in a breath through her nose. She could feel the phantom imprints of his hands upon her arms, holding her, and the unexpectedness of the memory caused a whimper to rise from her throat. Shutting her eyes tight to try and force the memory away, Zelda immediately regretted breaking her glare upon Dark Link.

"It feels so good to be able to touch you, Zelda," he whispered next to her ear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. "You have no idea how hard it's been to merely watch from the shadows... "

Tears appeared in the corner of Zelda's eyes before she quickly snapped her eyes open. His voice… oh Goddesses, his voice was Link's and Zelda had been so worried that she would never hear that voice again. She had to keep her eyes open, to see that it wasn't her knight speaking so sweetly so her, that it was this dark imitation, this imposter, this doppelgänger, and meeting those glowing crimson eyes the Queen of Hyrule narrowed her gaze stubbornly and adamantly.

To her surprise and annoyance, Dark Link laughed upon seeing her steely gaze. Cocking his eyebrow matched with a smirk he said, "Now there's my fiery queen. Forgive me, I don't intend to make you a damsel in distress, for trust me when I say that I know everything about you and how much you hate feeling vulnerable. That being said, if I release your mouth do you promise not to scream?"

His question roused a blink from Zelda. Was he being serious?

As if reading her thoughts, Dark Link chuckled again and nodded. "Well, of course you will, so let me put it this way. If I free your mouth and you don't scream… I promise that I won't paint the walls outside that door," he gestured towards the room's only door, "with the blood of all of your loyal and fine young guards who are diligently waiting for you to return to them unharmed. It'd be a shame, for you that is, and it'd stain the carpet… What say you?"

The threat within Dark Link's words, spoken with Link's voice, caused Zelda to pale and with a soft exhale of resignation, she managed to nod her head. Dark Link searched her eyes for a moment before grinning happily and just like that, Zelda gasped as her gag was removed and she coughed a couple times as she caught her breath. Her breath came out shaking as she trembled with rage and disdain but she managed to raise her chin at the dark entity that held her.

"How dare you touch the Queen of Hyrule, foul creature". Zelda's voice was clear and strong and her tone reflected her feelings of utter revulsion. "Release me at once," she ordered through gritted teeth and with narrowed eyes.

"I would apologize but, frankly I'm not sorry," Dark Link replied with his smirk. "And I will release you but- ah, unfortunately not yet". Reaching up, he once against caressed the woman's chin to which she jerked away. Chuckling, Dark Link bit his lower lip and looked at the queen. "You speak so formally, yet we are old friends.''

"I do not know you," Zelda replied sternly. "You are nothing more than a shadow, a twisted reflection of a true hero and-"

Dark Link's hand suddenly gripped the side of Zelda's hair and pulled her head forward slightly. The queen sucked in a breath but did not call out, though her lip quivered and she trembled. She now found her nose touching her captor's, her eyes an inch away from his and she found herself unable to look away from those blood-red eyes.

"What do you want?" Zelda asked in a harsh whisper, shaking when Dark Link grinned mischievously and he closed his eyes briefly.

"What do I want?" Dark Link repeated, his glowing red eyes searched hers and momentarily a wave of what looked to be sadness swept over his expression. "I want," he began softly, still staring at her, "to no longer have to hide in the shadows. What I want is what your precious Hero wanted but never took. I want..." Dark Link's voice broke and his hand upon the side of her face twitched. Leaning forward to rest his forward against the top of Zelda's, the dark knight sighed with lonely sadness. "I want to be with you and only you. However, I'm not like a coward like him so I intend on taking what I want".

"Don't you speak of him!" Zelda hissed, eyes narrowed to deadly slits and she jerked her head away from his and fought the urge to spit in his face.

"I have every right to speak of him," Dark Link replied, leaning back to look at her, his expression smoothly shifting to one of amusement. "After all, I, he… we are the same. We share the same blood, after all". Glancing over to his hand that was placed on the side of the queen's face before he returned his gaze to lock onto hers; a shade of darkness crept into his expression. "But you know this already, Your Majesty, don't you?"

Zelda just stared at him, hating him, hating his hand upon her and how he was right. She knew how Dark Link had been formed out of Link's blood and dark magic. If she tried to deny it, Dark Link would know and she certainly was in no position to antagonize him.

As if he'd been reading her internal thoughts, Dark Link simply nodded and his expression brightened once more. "I heard you tell your maid how you met the oh-so-glorious Hero of Time in your dreams. Yes, I know of him as well and if it weren't for that meddling bastard we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?" Leaning forward so that his cheek brushed against her, Dark Link closed his eyes and inhaled slowly the sweet scent of her hair. He took a moment to relish Zelda's sheer presence: her fragrance, her warmth, the luscious curves of her body, how sooth her skin was and how soft and silky her hair felt beneath his fingers. Focusing on her helped harden his focus, just as much as it hardened the lust within his groin. Slowly he settled his chin upon her shoulder, his left hand resting upon her arm in a slight embrace, and Dark Link sighed once more.

"I just…" he began, pausing to lick his lips and reopened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes… were so beautiful, so full of colour where his entire existence consisted of shades of blacks, greys and whites. Finding himself lost within her eyes, Dark Link forgot for a moment to continue. "I just want to be with you, Zelda," Dark Link finally said, clearing his throat. "I want to show you how much you mean to me in ways that He, that poor fucking excuse for a knight-" the grey-skinned Hylian began, his voice shifting into one of disgust and anger as he turned his head to point at poor Link's body just lying there, "-that he never had the balls to show. He never was honest with you, Zelda, how he, and therefore myself, feel about you. Once," Dark Link turned back to Zelda, his expression excited and motivated, and held up a finger, "only once did he dare show any sort of true affection for you and it was all wrong! He was a fucking idiot and I wish you had slapped him harder! If anything, he should have kissed you in your study when you read your mother's letters. I told him as much, by the way, because he's a fucking idiot and deserved to be reminded as much. I mean... yeah it's not like I was rooting for him to kiss you but for fuck's sake. What a loser... I was truly ashamed to share his blood in that moment. I'm so much braver than him, as you can already see."

Smiling briefly at Zelda before shaking his head with disapproval, Dark Link scoffed and glared over at his Light World counterpart's body and at the Master Sword itself. "I remember everything, Zelda. I have all of his memories! All of the times your hands brushed, how often he thought of you, wanted to hold you when your were upset, to help you, to speak openly with you and-" Pausing in his words to take an unsteady breath through his teeth, Dark Link turned back to Zelda and continued in a hushed, angered tone. "He kissed you all wrong! He had his moment and he fucked it up! I don't blame you that you sent him away, rightly so I might add, and what does he do? Goes off and fucks some Gerudo whore and is just a compliant little obedient bitch who was happy to just leave you alone. Especially with those Noruidian bastards prowling about the castle. I didn't leave you alone, of course, but Him and I… let's just say we're connected so I know all about his sandy sex-romps". Dark Link regarded her expression before blinking. "Oh? What you didn't know about his little sand slut? I'm sorry to inform you, Your Majesty, but your precious Link had a few secrets he was keeping from you but… I guess all of those years of him envisioning bedding you finally got the best of him so he went to try and get some little Gerudo bitch pregnant. Oh well... it all doesn't matter now". Dark Link sighed and half-shrugged.

Zelda never broke her glare for him; however, his expression read nothing of maliciousness and she found this perplexing. Rather he looked pained, troubled and maybe even sad; his red eyes were full of longing with a hint of loneliness. Not that she cared for this evil creature even in the slightest but… she was finding it difficult to focus on him as he spoke. It felt like his entire image kept shifting in and out of focus, like a reflection in water: it was as if every time she blinked it was actually Link she saw standing so close to her and not this dark imitation and she had to try in order to see him better.

"I don't believe you," Zelda replied sternly, the shock from his words gone from her eyes and now all her expression read was regal annoyance. "A dark entity like yourself, a monster created from dark shadow magic, can only lie. Now, tell me what you want or I swear by the Three Goddess... stop wasting my time, demon".

"I would never lie to you, Zelda," Dark Link replied, his expression and smile softening, a flash of what looked ot be hurt even creasing his eyes. He smoothed the side of her head with his hand, "And I am not here to waste your time, far from it. You deserve so much better than how you've been treated, so I have come to help you. You've been under a lot of stress for some time now and it's pained me to watch. However, I know how independent you are, so I was going to allow you to do the right thing but, alas… I think the stress has gotten to you so I had to step in". Grinning and arching his brows, Dark Link tone changed to one that sounded almost like he was teasingly scolding her when he continued, "You were planning on saving the Green-Fucker behind me, weren't you? All of those dangers…. Monsters, bandits, the ocean itself, you were going to face all of that for one knight? A knight beaten by his own shadow, beaten by himself! It was so easy and I can't imagine, my dear, sweet, beautiful Zelda, I couldn't just let you risk yourself for that".

Shaking his head, the shadow-Hylian adjusted his grip to gently lift Zelda's chin to force her to look up at him and he leaned forward until their noses touched. "To help you, I'm going to have to borrow something of yours. It won't hurt, I promise you, and I'm only just going to borrow your, umm…" Dark Link's eyes gazed downwards and he sucked in a breath before he continued hastily, "body to remove that bloody sword. You see that's one of the biggest differences between Him and me: I can't really get any closer to that sword from where I am. Stupid Light versus Dark rules, you understand. But! I digress, though with your perfect body I can remove the sword and then I can take over His body. We can then finally be together, no questions asked. Think of it! Like a miracle you'll have your Hero back, with the skin tone you're familiar with and everything". Dark Link chuckled, looking downwards and slightly shaking his head. The shadow knight lifted his head and took a half step back to show Zelda just what was so funny. "You see, as handsome as I am, my body is not suited for this world. It does, however, have some benefits, as you can see".

Zelda's eyes didn't immediately look away from Dark Link's. Wariness cautioned her and she didn't trust anything about the creature to break her angered gaze. However, a fog was beginning to grow in her mind and it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus. That being said, curiosity managed to poke at the backs of her eyes, coaxing them to look. The fog forced her to relent and look and she saw that the right side of the fiend steadily degraded in recognizable form. Where his shoulder should've been attached to his arm there was only a shapeless black limb that was stretched long and towards her.

The queen's eyes momentarily widened when she realized that the tendrils encircling her arms and trapping her ankles were actually attached to Dark Link. Grimacing at what held her, Zelda returned her eyes to glower at her shadow-keeper. "You speak of the monsters far away, but the only one that I see is you," she said smoothly and with the dignity of her kingdom's ruler. "Now... tell me of your master, demon. Who dared to insult the Goddesses with your vile creation? Who orchestrated the Dark Arrow?"

The corners of Dark Link's eyes momentarily twitched and he rotated his jaw slowly at the queen's words, before he only chuckled and shrugged. "Say what you want now, Your Majesty, but in a few moments it won't matter. And as for my m-" Dark Link stumbled over his words and his mouth clamped shut and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at the wall behind her.

Zelda, her wits wavering, gave him a slightly curious look.

"Well, no need to worry yourself about all that," Dark Link finally replied, his expression softening once more but it was quite clear that he had skipped the topic of his master altogether. "Taking a note from Lord Ganondorf, I shall puppeteer you for a short period and remove the sword from His body. I will then enter my new body. To make this all easier, I will also erase your memory of this entire conversation so that you have no reservations. Just remember: if you're thinking of screaming at any point, I will make short work of the five men on the other side of that door. That, my dear… I won't let you forget".

Stepping back close to her again, Dark Link didn't hesitate when he reached up to caress the side of Zelda's cheek. Helplessness and fear seeped into her expression, especially as she watched his expression turned cold and indifferent. "As I told you, Zelda… I would never lie to you". He looked at her, watched how her eyes glistened, and could feel her warm blood beating through her veins beneath her skin. The longer he stared, the more gentle his expression became before Dark Link sighed and leaned towards her until the distance between their faces was barely a hair's width.

"I love you, Zelda," he spoke softly, genuineness seeping into his expression, "with my entire being. Where your Green Hero was a coward, I am not afraid to admit it and to tell you everything. You are the reason I exist, so I am going to help you finish this. We will be together and I shall never fail to protect you". Smiling at her, Dark Link grazed his thumb across Zelda's lips before ever-so-gently and softly, he pressed his lips against hers.

The queen's breath caught in her throat at the tenderness of Dark Link's words and how soft his touch felt against her skin. She didn't react when he kissed her except that she froze. He had just threatened her guardsmen, had promised to possess her and sever Link's ability to return to his body, yet here he was kissing her with such sincerity and affection. It made no sense and the growing density of the fog in her mind was making it difficult for her to think clearly. She wanted to scream, wanted to beat him back for touching and kissing her, wanted to drive the Master Sword through his own gut. However, even now as she stared at him as he kissed her, she saw… Link. Dark Link was Link and yet he wasn't. He himself has stated that he had all of Link's memories and that they shared blood, but his personality was… bolder than Link's, less subtle, more stark and crude. It was as the Hero of Time had warned her, that Dark Link was the embodiment of Link's weaknesses and flaws but only twisted, intensified and strengthened. However, the ancient hero had also said that this creature would be lustful and filled with violent desire. True she was currently bound and under distress with threats but Dark Link had yet to indicate he had any intention to actually harm her. When he touched her, it was so delicate, as if he was truly afraid to hurt her.

It was… this all was… she should… why?

Zelda's eyelids fluttered as Dark Link deepened his kiss and she felt herself going limp. The dark fog that had secretly and silently creeping into her mind the entire conversation, subtly keeping her complacent, was now making it impossible for her to keep her wits about her. The woman felt her consciousness screaming at her to move, to break the kiss, but with every passing second it faded into the background. Slowly and finally, Zelda closed her eyes and the last wisps of her strength was drained from her body. Zelda wanted to get away, truly she did, instead she ended up returning his kiss. She leaned into Dark Link and he responded with a smirk in their kiss.

Very soon Dark Link would have control of the Queen of Hyrule's body. He would then get the pleasure of ripping the Master Sword out of Link's body, before he completely possessed his Light World's counterpart's vessel to become him. Dark Link's abilities would heal the wounds of Link's body and Zelda would have no memory of any of this. There would be much rejoicing when the kingdom learned of their beloved hero's miraculous resurrection and recovery and he would be there, at Zelda's side, forever and always. He would shower her with affection and love and surely soon she would accept his advances and take him to her bed. He would love her, he would be with her, and his seed would grow in her belly.

That was his dream, that was his wish: his desire, his goal, his want and need. If only this desire was truly originally his...

Dark Link was so close...

But, alas... plans never seem to pan out as they're supposed to.

The Hyrulean Queen was strong: spiritually, mentally and physically. It had taken his entire conversation whilst holding her to slowly invade her mind to overcome her spirit with his will. He truly hadn't been lying, Dark Link couldn't physically get much closer to Link's body with its protection from the Master Sword. It had hurt him to grab Zelda from Link's side when he had, which was why he had been slow to reveal himself from the shadows. With Dark Link concentrating on infiltrating Zelda's mind and body with his shadowy essence, he failed to notice that the reasonably dim and grim room was beginning to brighten.

Suddenly light exploded into the room and Dark Link cried out in surprise and pain, his kiss upon Zelda's unconscious lips broken. Shielding his eyes from the brightness, his form wavering like oil upon water in reaction to the light, Dark Link glared over his shoulder at whatever was making the light.

"The fuck-?" was all he was able to snarl, his crimson eyes widening in surprise when he saw that the source of the light was a circular portal that had appeared upon the opposite wall. "How?" he screamed and his gaze was ripped from the portal when a loud bang erupted on the other side of the door.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright? Is there someone in there with you?"

"For fuck's sake…" Dark Link grumbled under his breath. Of course this would all happen now. He couldn't move or else he'd lose what little control he had over Zelda as it was, now that his focus had been broken. With a hiss of frustration his black tendrils erupted at the base of the door, wrapping around the handle and stretching across the wood, just as Sir Arvid on the other side tried to open it.

"Your Majesty! Open the door!"

Dark Link's focus was drawn back to the portal as a loud, deep and deadly growl filled the room, directly from the depths of the gateway. His eyes in deadly, narrowed slits, the monotone knight turned back to Zelda's limp form. Indecision creased his face, which then twisted with a grimace of agony by annoyance. He lifted his hand to smooth of side of the queen's cheek for one more fleeting touch before he pivoted to face the portal, his left hand transforming from flesh to black blade. His right arm were still preoccupied with containing both Zelda and the room's door. With the presence of the Master Sword ever-pressing against him, there was little room for Dark Link to maneuver for the inevitable fight to come.

The fight did come in the form of bared teeth with claws, a growling snarl and hackles standing up on end in ferocity. The beast leapt from the depths portal and landed on the table upon which Link lay dead; the gateway behind it quickly collapsed once again into non-existence. Usually in such situations, Dark Link would've made some sort of witty or snarky quip but there was no time for such nonsense. The wolf that had emerged from the portal, bathed in its own source of light was now standing over Link's body, barked a snarl as it lunged forward, teeth bared and ready, and Dark Link roared with ferocity and fury and he swept his arm-blade at the beast.

With surprising agility and deftness, the wolf managed to dodge Dark Link's attack and flipped mid-air. With deadly accuracy the beast sunk its teeth into its fiendish foe's shoulder, rousing a grunt of pain from Zelda's captor. The wolf's full weight slammed against Dark Link, sending his back painfully against the wall, so that he now stood side-by-side with Zelda's unconscious form. His arm-blade had become pinned uselessly between his chest and the gouging claws of the savage wolf. Light exploded from around the wolf's jaw as it clamped down fiercely upon Dark Link's shoulder, causing his entire form to shift and squirm away, wavering back into shapeless shadows, as pain creased his expression.

"Ah! You sonofa- Fuck!" Dark Link screamed, his expression contorted between agony and rage, and he screamed again when the wolf bit down even harder.

His legs shook from the extra weight of the wolf and his black tendrils squirmed and writhed in pain from the wolf's light and bite, threatening to lose their grasp upon the Hyrulean Queen and the room's door. Heavy thuds and bangs echoed through the room as a chorus to the wolf's snarls and Dark Link's string of curses and pained grunts. The Queen's Guard fought against the door's thick wood to gain access to their unresponsive queen and were trying to break down the door to reach her.

With teeth clamped hard together and mouth was distorted into a deadly grimace, Dark Link felt himself start to shake from the pressure and presence of the wolf's light. With one final, pained glance at Zelda, he cried out in defeat and released his grip on solidity. In an instant he morphed into a shadow and his tangibility dissipated so that the wolf lost its grip and dropped to the floor. The dark tendrils released their hold upon Zelda, though with a lasting tenderness and extra effort to ease her slack body gently down into a slumped position.

Dark Link had been driven off and silence returned to the small room.

That is until the great crash splintering of wood filled the air as the guards finally managed to bust the door down now that it was no longer being barricaded by shadow magic. Arvid rushed into the room, immediately followed by his fellow guardsmen, with their swords drawn and ready to defend their queen. The men were momentarily stunned and some gasped when they saw a great, greyish wolf fleetingly look at them before it leapt at Zelda's limp body on the other side of the room. The moment the beast came into contact with the Hyrulean Queen, a great light filled the room and blinded them all.

…

…

…

"-!"

Zelda opened her eyes and sat up with a start, her gasp echoing all around her before her breath sputtered into a coughing fit. Her entire body was trembling, her heart was beating fast and she could feel that she was teetering on the verge of tears. Darkness. Once again she had been submerged into darkness, and there had been nothing she could do to save herself from Dark Link's oppression. But then… it had vanished, just like that. The darkness had been ripped out of her so suddenly and she-

Blinking, Zelda looked up and finally saw her environment and that no longer was she in the room with Link's body.

Or even in Hyrule Castle at all.

All around her were swirling white mists. The ghostly shadows of great trees surrounded the misty clearing in which Zelda found herself sitting within, her legs tucked beneath her. Far off in the distance she could see the outline of Hyrule Castle and she heard her own breathing echoing back to her, as is she were in a great cavern.

She knew where she was. Having heard of Link's stories for years, Zelda recognized the Ghostly Ether he had described to her, but how had she gotten there? Her attention was immediately alerted to the echoes of another being. Scanning her gaze, the woman's eyes locked onto the form of a wolf sitting nay two feet in front of her and she jumped back in surprise. Its blue eyes were staring up at her, snout downcast and ears pinned back as if ashamed, and it was its occasional whimpering which she had initially heard. Had it always been there since she awoke? Or had it just appeared? Her memory and mind felt scattered, broken after their molestation by Dark Link's influence, and forming a clear thought was proving to be difficult to the queen. The briefest flutter of fear captured her heart before her breath caught and everything seemed to still.

Zelda's eyes slowly widened and she became frozen.

"Link?"

Her whispered voice reverberated around the unearthly realm and prompted another, louder whine from the blue-eyed beast. A sudden flash caused Zelda to look away for a brief second but when she looked back, a man now knelt where the wolf had sat.

He looked perfect, in pristine condition. His light brown hair still hung in his eyes and its longer length was still held back by a band into a low ponytail beneath his iconic long, floppy hat. The red crimson of his knight's cape hung from his back, as did his Hylian shield and empty scabbard. The green of his tunic looked the same, with even the leather of his greaves still bore the wear of use and scratches from countless hours of training and battling. Zelda's mind only had the capacity to dwell of such details for a mere moment before she was able to accept that it was her best friend who was kneeling before her with an expression of weighted gravity.

"Hello, Zelda".

His voice echoed within the world and her ears. Rather than causing the queen to cry or sob, she simply smiled. "It's good to see you," she replied in a whisper.

"I don't have long to speak," the knight replied, licking his lips and leaning his head forward a bit. "Are you… are you injured?"

"No," Zelda replied, only realizing after she answered that it was the truth. "I feel," she began looking down at her hands, which had stopped shaking, "light, as if I'm only partially here".

"Well, that's not too far off from the truth," Link replied with the faintest hint of a smile. "I'm sure you've figured out where I've taken you".

"Yes," she answered, looking back up at her knight.

"Good," the man replied with a slight nod, "and what you're feeling won't last, it's just your soul adjusting to the realm".

"Link, I-" Zelda began but the knight held up his hand to stop her.

"Please, I don't have long and there is much to say".

"You saved me," Zelda whispered, her expression cracking with her words.

"Always," Link replied, his smile lifting a tad. "I'm just glad I reached you in time".

"How did you know?"

"I have been… watching you," Link replied, pausing in his words as he thought fast on how to describe it all to her. "It's all I could do while in the Spirit Realm".

"Then how are you here?" Zelda spoke almost automatically, her tone casual with a hint of yearning, and she found herself fighting hard against the impulse to reach out and touch him. This all just didn't feel real. "How? Why?"

"I had to, Zelda," Link said after a moment, his expression returning back to seriousness. "I had to stop Dark Link from possessing your body". Glancing aside, Link's tone took on a hard edge as he finished, "at any cost I had to stop him".

"What do you mean any cost?" the queen asked, a sense of dread prickling at her heart.

Link sighed, the sound reflecting around them, and he looked back up at her and offered his hands. Zelda took them without hesitation and when he gently squeezed her fingers, tears finally welled up in her eyes from the touch. He was real.

"Link- I mean the Hero of Time, met you within your dream and told you how I was attacked, of Dark Link's intentions and that it was up to you to remove the Master Sword from my body so that I-it could die safely out of the fiend's reach. I couldn't come myself because I was just a soul and travelling between realms is very dangerous. My ancestor told me everything he told you and I hoped that you would make the right choice, to let me die".

The pleading and pain in the man's voice was clear and hearing it only caused the tears hiding at the corners of Zelda's eyes to fall, though her expression remained calm. Link paused and shook his head, looking down at their hands, and he creased his brows and forced himself to continue speaking: he was running out of time.

"I saw your conversation with Impaz, watched you question the prince and heard your voice when you were next to my body. If I heard you then so did Dark Link. I knew this and as soon as I saw him attack you I had to do something, I had to save you no matter the cost".

"What did you mean when you said that you 'were' just a soul?" Zelda asked when he was done his sentence, to which the hero looked up to meet her eyes.

"There was a great price to pay in order to come save you, Zelda, I'm not going to lie. But I would do it again and again without hesitation because I had to convince you to change your mind about going to Noruidia to try and save me. It would be too dangerous for you and I couldn't let it happen".

Link stared at Zelda with such honesty and intensity that it made her heart ache. Silence filled the air between them and sadness darkened Zelda's eyes. She smoothed the sides of his hands with her thumbs and when she finally spoke, her voice was hollow and empty, "I… never intended to go to Noruidia, Link. I'm sorry but... when I went to your body it was to say farewell. I was going to remove the Master Sword before Dark Link attack- or, before he interrupted me from doing so".

The knight visibly paled and searched Zelda's melancholy eyes before his eyes grew hard and he slightly shook his head, looking away. "It doesn't matter what you had intended or planned to do. What happened was that Dark Link nearly possessed your body in order to possess mine and I couldn't allow that to happen. Your initial intentions don't change anything".

"Link," Zelda said softly, reaching up to take his chin softly to force to look at her. "What did you have to do to get here?" she asked firmly, expression desperate yet serious, with her brows slightly creased.

The hero took a small breath as he put on a grim smile. "I've told you before how the Hero of Time always met me in the form of a Golden Wolf, right?"

Zelda nodded, dropping her hand to resume holding both of Link's.

"And do you remember why?"

The queen blinked and frowned, pausing for a moment before answering, "Well, you had said that he had regretted not being able to pass down his skills and that it was the Goddesses who took pity on him. As for the form of a wolf..." Zelda trailed off in her words and frowned, finding it difficult to remember.

"Don't worry about it but you're right, in a way," Link replied with a sigh. "Yes, it's true, the Hero of Time regretted not being able to pass down his skills because he died young and had no immediate family. His soul lamented that no one knew his heroic deeds as the Hero of Time, because his actions changed the timelines. His regret was so great that after he died his soul, his regular Hylian soul, could not rest. He was both punished and pitied by the Goddesses who then transformed his soul into a spirit, the Hero's Spirit, whom I eventually met. However, because he is of the Chosen Hero line, his spirit was able to manifest in the Light World as…"

"A wolf," Zelda finished for him, feeling her blood running cold as her mind slowly began to connect the pieces. "So what you're saying is-? Link, what are you saying?"

Link nodded solemnly, his eyes diverted down to their hands, as he continued, "What I'm saying is that in order to save you, Zelda, I couldn't be just a soul. Only a spirit has both the ability and power to travel between the realms safely and manifest physically in the Light World. And so… I, ah…"

"Link," Zelda spoke slowly, her tone adamant, "what did you do?"

The man looked up at her, his expression sad but without an ounce of remorse or regret. "The Hero of Time told you that my soul could return at any point to my body, right? Well… not anymore".

Zelda's eyes widened and she leaned back from him, finally dropping her hands from his. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that in order to become a spirit and save you I had to sacrifice my soul, in a sense. I cannot return to my body now. I'm… trapped, or rather, stuck here in the Light World". Link paused and stared at Zelda. When the queen didn't react or motion that she was going to respond, the hero continued. "I saw that you were in trouble and I had to do something, anything. The Hero of Time couldn't help you so I begged him to tell me how I could save you, for there must have been a way. He didn't say anything until I asked how I could become a spirit like he'd been as the Hero's Shade. He tried to stop me but it was my choice to make".

Link paused to dryly chuckle. He knew that he was wasting time but everything had happened so fast and now that he was retelling the series of events, it did sound crazy and rash. "I… I had no idea what to do or what I was doing. He tried to calm me down but then I got this feeling in my gut and I went with it. I followed my instincts like I always do, and I just... jumped".

"You jumped?" Zelda repeated quietly, confusion mixing in with the pallidness of her features.

"You see, how the Hero of Time and I were watching you was through this triangle of branches made by these gigantic trees which he called a Peering Gate. It's like a window into the Light World. I had to do something so I called out the Goddesses and I said something like, 'Please, Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru! Grant me the ability to save her, to save Zelda the Queen of Hyrule! I offer up my soul just, please, help me help her!' I don't know, something like that, I can't recall exactly".

Link, who had held up his hands to emphasize his prayer, slowly set down his hands and returned his eyes to Zelda's; his expression softened when he saw the tears glistening her gaze. "And then I jumped into the Peering Gate. The Hero of Time had warned me that time flows differently between the realms, so it's only by the grace of the Goddesses that I made it to you in time".

"But how do you know that you cannot return to your body?" Zelda cried out, tears dripping down her cheeks and she grabbed at Link's hands to steady herself. "Why-... why didn't you just return to your body instead of jumping!? If you had returned to your body then Dark Link wouldn't have been able to invade it or-"

Link just slowly shook his head, his expression soft though. "That wouldn't have mattered. Remember, Dark Link would've then just sent my soul to the Dark Realm and he then taken over my body.'

Zelda's face contorted with pain and confusion as her foggy memory caught up with her. "Fine... but y-you still have to tell me what all of this means".

"I'm not sure exactly how I know all of this," Link admitted before gently reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. When he'd been alive he would never have touched her this openly; funny what death does to a person. "But after I jumped into the gate, I was bathed in light and was flying or dropping through a tunnel, a pathway between the realms. A voice spoke to me in my head. It was… beautiful," Link nearly whispered the word at the memory, barely able to manage to express its beauty with any word. "It said that my prayer will be answered but there would be a price. I would become a Scared Beast once more, my wolf form, and have the ability to protect Hyrule's future: you. That's all it said, actually. The rest… I just sort of know. Zelda, my body needs to die. If it remains as is, the Hero's bloodline will be broken and my successor will never appear. But if the Master Sword is removed and I-it dies, then when the Chosen Hero is needed once more by Hyrule, he will be born. And I must wait for him, as the Hero of Time waited for me".

Zelda just stared at him, no longer crying. "You… must wait..." she said softly, not exactly meaning to form her words into a question, but her thoughts were just slow to register what he had said.

Link, however, nodded. "I have been granted the power of a spirit. Once we return to the Light World I will appear to all as nothing more than a wolf, if people can even see me, though perhaps only you might be able to tell that I am a spirit. I'm not entirely sure. I will wait for… centuries, millennia if I must, until my successor is born and I am able to pass on my skills and knowledge to him. Only then may I rest".

"There… there must be another way," Zelda whispered, her expression darkening with slow acceptance but she had to hold onto any last thread of hope.

"I don't believe so," replied Link. "Only within other realms am I able to resume my Hylian form and even then-"

"What about the Twilight Realm?"

The hero blinked at the queen's sudden interruption, the unexpected strength of her voice and how she squeezed his hands. "Ah-?"

"Before in my dream, the Hero of Time told me that if I were to bring your body to the other gate of the Twilight Realm, that your soul and body can merge without your body dying".

"Right, but, Zelda… I don't want you risking your life for the slim chance of saving me". The man reached up to grip the queen's shoulders and said, "You mean too much to me and to Hyrule. I chose this and if waiting to properly die takes... ten-thousand years! I'll happily oblige".

"But, Link, are you saying that taking your body to the Twilight Realm can still save you?'"

"No, well yes, I suppose so... I think so, but- ah! Listen to me now, Zelda! I don't have much time left. You must remove the Master Sword from my body. If you don't, if you choose to somehow ferry it all the way to Noruidia to try and save me, Dark Link will never stop hunting you. I will do everything to protect you but I don't want to risk it. If you let my body die, then he will die too".

"But how?-"

"The Hero of Time explained to me that Dark Link is-is-is my ... reflection, of sorts. For all of his dark powers and magic he is still flesh and blood, my blood. I am the original and he is the copy. There can be no copy without the original. If you let my body die, yes I will be trapped in the Light World, but Dark Link will return to the hell from whence he came. Fight him all you like but only I can physically kill him with the Master Sword, which I won't really be able to use as a wolf so this is the only way to be rid of him!"

Link's words were beginning to fade and his image was beginning to waver. Frantically, Zelda reached out to him but her hand went right through him. The dim light of the Ghostly Ether was fading into darkness: their time in the realm was ending and the Light World was calling them back.

The last thing Zelda saw was Link's smiling face and the echo of his voice in her ears as he said, "Zelda, I… see you later," before darkness closed in and he disappeared from her view.

"Link!"

Zelda opened her eyes and called out, reaching out to grab at the knight once more to try and keep him close. But… he wasn't there.

"Your Majesty! Are you all right? Oh, Goddesses, have you been injured?"

Confusion filtered through Zelda's features and, blinking, she looked up to see none other than Arvid kneeling next to her as other guardsmen stood behind him, weapons at the ready, and searching the room. "What? Ah, yes… I'm fine," she replied, looking around and realizing that once more she was in the room with Link's body and where Dark Link had attacked her.

"Where…? How long have I been out?"

"I cannot say, Your Majesty. We just entered the room and, well I was hoping you could explain what happened here. The men say that they saw a wolf by you before we all were blinded by a light, though I didn't exactly see the beast and there's no wolf in here, and then we found you sitting here unconscious and now you're awake".

"But that's impossible," Zelda replied, frowning and looking down. "I was with Link and we were talking and-"

The queen stopped with her words when she recalled something that Link had told her years ago. He had said that every time he had encountered the Hero's Shade and was transported to the Ghostly Ether, no time passed in the Light World. He knew this because Midna told him that he just sort of fainted and then would wake up shortly thereafter. Apparently, the Twilight Princess either never saw the Golden Wolf or simply never acknowledged him.

"Your Majesty, what happened? You were attacked, were you not? We heard a great struggle within here! There was banging and growls and-"

"It's fine, Sir Arvid," Zelda said sternly, taking the knight's offered hand and coming to her feet. "Spread the word, sir. I am calling for an emergency Council Meeting".

"But, Your Majesty-"

"All are to attend," Zelda continued, brushing herself off and resuming her noble air of Hyrule's Queen. "No excuses and no delays, I don't care what any of them say. I want all the Councillors and members to be in the chamber within the hour and... the Noruidians, they are to attend as well".

"As-as you command, Your Majesty," Arvid said with a nod, before he barked some orders to a few men who ran off to spread the word. Turning back to his queen, the knight asked, "What is this all about, Your Majesty? What happened here?"

"What happened, Sir Arvid," Zelda replied, turning to him with a determined expression, "is that I have been attacked by the same being that killed Link there on the table. I will not stand for this. Hyrule will not stand for this".


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Secrets

The heavy set of doors slammed behind the woman and her knight and all of the raised voices within the grand chamber ceased. Not a sound was heard in the large space except for the woman's footsteps as she climbed a set of stairs that lead to her personal podium. All in attendance were standing and all had their eyes upon their queen, whose determined and narrowed expression caused many of the Councillors to multiply their unease. Gracefully the queen sat and all her advisors sat after her, as all anxiously awaited for her to begin. Zelda could see from where she sat above that the Elders and her noble Councillors surely all had questions. They had all been forced to abandon whatever activities, appointments, or soirees they were having that evening by the sudden and unexpected demand that they meet in the Council Chamber. This was unprecedented and only really happened in times of imminent disaster or war. Usually the Councillors wore their best for the scheduled Council meetings, but the unexpectedness of the current situation saw that they were donned in various attires; Elder Oplin even looked to be dressed in his sleepwear.

Zelda's gaze briefly scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the individuals she had been most hopeful would attend on such short notice. Prince Vahlymor and his fellow Noruidians were seated near the back of the circular room, each provided by a comfortable chair for their special attendance. No guards were allowed in the Council Chamber, except for Sir Arvid due to the present circumstances, and he stood near the Noruidians as part of Zeda's instruction to him. He was to provide protection: not against the Noruidians but for them. there was little to fear, as all were searched for weapons before being allowed in, but the queen wanted to ensure the safety of her guests. Still, the Queen could see the suspicious eyes of her fellow Hyruleans as they glanced at the outsiders and she surmised their thoughts as to why they would be allowed to enter the typically confidential chamber.

Taking one final steadying breath, Zelda interlocked her noble hands and addressed her waiting audience. "I address now the Five Councillors, the Heads of the Seven Noble Families of Hyrule, and a special word of thanks to my esteemed guests, Prince Vahlymor and his countrymen, for joining us here on such short and sudden pretences. Urgency and discretion was of the utmost importance when I ordered for this emergency meeting to convene and I assure you, ladies and gentlemen, that it is an emergency that we face that threatens the peace and prosperity of our kingdom."

"Please, do tell us what threatens our kingdom, Your Majesty," Council Elder Yrota said, his fellow Councillors nodding.

"Yes! What is this threat that you speak of!" called Matriarch Lienne.

"Hyrule prevails!" Patriarch Oris added.

The noise of the Council began to increase in volume until it was stilled by a single hand gesture made by their queen. Once relative silence had claimed the room once more, Zelda informed them all as to why they had been summoned.

"Nay two hours ago, I was attacked by a being of dark magic here within the breast of Hyrule Castle itself. I have with great confidence that it was the same being that struck down Sir Link, Hero of Hyrule, and now it has made itself clear that it wishes to deal me a similar fate."

The moment Zelda finished her last syllable, the room exploded with noise. There were the thuds of a couple chair falling back upon the wooden floor as their occupants stood too quickly, which was accompanied by the chorus of calls and jeers of retaliation and concern for their queen. Zelda watched silently as each and every one of the Heads of the Noble Houses tried to voice their own opinion on how to proceed further: the only ones who remained silent aside from Zelda, were the Council Elders and the Noruidians.

Zelda kept her gaze upon the foreigners for a moment longer than her fellow Hyruleans. Her keen eyes noted the surprise in their faces at her admission of an attempted assassination, which wasn't entirely the truth, but revealing the truth of Dark Link and Link's soul would prove too problematic and complex. The Noruidians body language revealed that they were just as surprised as the rest of the room, looking between one another with concern. This behaviour, however, quickly became defensive as the gazes of several nobles began to flicker back towards the foreigners. It was clear that suspicions were building with the intensifying passion of the room. As commanded, Sir Arvid moved to place himself in front of the Noruidians, a stern expression on his face and the Hyrulean nobility noticeably settled down.

"Who was this beast who attacked you, Your Majesty?"

"Who is to blame!?"

"Death unto the fiend!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Call the soldiers up to arms!"

More members of the Council called out their words, opinions, and their appeals for actions to take but Zelda calming looked over to Councillor Yrota who gave her a small nod. The Council Elder knocked his gavel loudly upon his desk.

"Order! The Queen requests order in this chamber!"

The echoed knocks of the gavel quickly returned order to the circular room and Zelda watched her Councillors return to their seats, some having to pick them up first. She waited until all were seated once again and all had their attention upon her. The Queen of Hyrule looked serene, collected, and regal, when in reality her heart was hammering as fear and anxiety were whispering doubt into her ears. She had to at least try.

"I know that you are all concerned for my safety and the wellbeing of Hyrule. But please know that I hold your feelings and words close to my heart. However, now is not the time to act brash or move forward without consideration for this enemy. From what occurred during the attack, I believe that there is no clear way with how we may defend our kingdom without further investigation."

"Your Majesty," Councillor Yrota spoke up, drawing the queen's attention. "For the sake of the Council's record, could you please describe the details and series of events that took place during this attack, please? Perhaps once we hear what transpired, a possible solution might be proposed."

Several of Heads of the Noble Houses nodded in agreement with the Council Elder and murmured amongst one another, though their eyes remained on their queen in anticipation for her words. Everyone was curious as to who or what attacked the queen and, most importantly, how? How did an enemy manage to enter the heart of Hyrule Castle without rousing the attention of the guards and managed to attack their Queen? It was simply unheard of, worrisome even, and raised a lot of questions.

Taking a small breath, Zelda began to recount her attack, though she chose her words very carefully and spoke slowly so that everyone heard her story.

"As many of you might be aware, once I was notified that Sir Link had been slain I had his body placed in a private room that was under constant guard until his murderer was discovered. Upon further investigation by myself and by the shaman, Renado, we discovered that Sir Link's body is not decomposing. We suspect that this is because of the Master Sword's position in his body and that it's somehow preserving him. When I entered Sir Link's chamber earlier today, alone… though guards and Sir Arvid, my current Personal Guard, were stationed outside, I went with the intention of removing the sword."

A murmur arose from the Councillors and it was Matriarch Teria who spoke up, "But, Your Majesty-"

"I thought it necessary," Zelda said, interrupting the Head of the Triveni Family. "Sir Link has accomplished innumerable services for the kingdom and as one of my knights he has demonstrated nothing but loyalty to myself and to the people of Hyrule. If nothing else, he deserves to rest in peace and the Master Sword should be returned to its rightful pedestal." The truth hidden in Zelda's words roused a shiver to disturb her spine; fortunately from her placement behind her podium no one would be able to see her fingers trembling. "It was when I was about to remove the sword that I was attacked. I did not see the being, nor had any inclination that I was in any danger until it was too late. Before I could react, hands bound my limbs and mouth and rendered me helpless. Only when I was unable to call out for help or fight back did my assailant reveal itself. It was a creature of flesh but also of shadow, formed by dark magics. It had assumed the likeness of Sir Link himself and it was the entity who revealed that it was responsible for slaying my knight. It had done such a heinous and unforgivable crime simply to be able to expose a weakness in order to get close to me. Sir Link, wielder of the Master Sword, was the only one with the ability to fight off such a creature of darkness. Before the fiend was able to carry out any more of its despicable plan, fortunately my guardsmen were able to break down the door and drive off the creature. I am uninjured, but the attack has made me aware of just how vulnerable our kingdom still is. We are still recovering from the destruction that the usurper Zant brought to our beloved Hyrule. True, we have rebuilt, but our numbers are still few and our spirits are still healing."

Silence remained within the room when Zelda paused in her speech, her words clearly weighing heavily upon the minds of everyone in attendance as they all waited for what their queen was leading up to. Zelda took a breath, her mask unbroken. She had gone over in her mind what she wanted to say a dozen times or more before this meeting even started, but whispers of fear and insecurity still echoed in her ears. Her gaze glanced over to the Noruidians and for a brief moment, her eyes locked onto the gaze of Prince Vahlymor. His countrymen were still on edge, but what Zelda saw in that fleeting moment of visual contact was a keen scrutiny of herself. The prince was an accomplished and veteran leader, had seen countless battles and knew how to handle a threat, while Zelda's only true experience was her surrender to Zant and the small part she played in the defeat of Ganondorf. While it was true that she had assisted with the downfall of the evil king, the tyrant's death had been dealt mainly by Link, not by her. She had mainly played the role of damsel of distress with her body being possessed by the man's great and evil magics… a fact that she still regretted to this day.

As it was with Zant she was currently alone. She was the sole ruler of Hyrule, and this was her decision to make, her proposal to her advisors and fellow Hyruleans.

"For the past couple of weeks," Zelda continued after her few moments of pause, her eyes moving from the prince, "I have been experiencing dreams, or rather a single dream. While I have kept this silent, as to not affect my duties, Shaman Renado knows how it has been affecting me and has tried to help me sleep. However, since the slaying of Sir Link and now this attack by the shadow creature, I now believe that they are all connected.''

"What sort of dream, my Queen?" asked Council Elder Yrota.

"The dream is dark and always the same. I am on a dark island with a storm raging all around me. I wake each time after a great wave of darkness comes and crashes upon me and always with the sense that the place is real."

Zelda's words were true, as shallow as the truth may have been. She was not going to reveal to the Council how in her dream she also stood over Link's dead body, how it had been the Hero of Time who truly helped her connect all of the dots, and how it was Link in his wolf form who had saved her. She knew that the guards who had broken into the Links' room were still arguing whether or not they had in fact seen a wolf or not. However, since their queen had not said anything of the beast as of yet, the arguments would soon fade and be waved off as adrenaline induced hallucinations. For the sake of the Council, she'd reveal only what was necessary.

"How might you know that such a place even exists, my Queen?" Councillor Wharha asked, the knight's expression as curious as everyone else's.

"It was not until the creature attacked me that I thought that it was nothing more than a dream," Zelda continued. "As some as you may be aware, but my paternal grandmother was known for her prophetic dreams, as many women of my bloodline have been blessed with by the Goddesses throughout history. It had occurred to me that these dreams could be some sort of sign of foreboding, but I could not have been sure. However, the creature in his guise as Sir Link mentioned that it knew of my dreams and the way he, or rather it… said it, implied that it was a real place."

"How can you be sure that this place- that these dreams... were not some dark trick crafted by the creature itself to weaken you, my lady?"

The Queen looked up at Patriarch Oris and she noted how other Councillors were slightly nodding in agreement: such a dark creature of magic would no doubt try such a dastardly trick. This would make sense if not for the fact that Zelda knew better, of course, but she couldn't reveal how.

"That thought had occurred to me as well, my lord, but my conversation with Prince Vahlymor this morning confirms that the place may very well exist. The prince informed me that there is a site that matches what I have seen, an island to be exact, that lies amidst the ocean that borders the Kingdom of Noruidia."

Following the queen's mention of the foreign prince, it didn't take long for nearly every Hyrulean head to turn and look or glance at the Noruidians and the prince's entourage responded by tensing defensively, prepared to defend their prince. However, Prince Vahl remained unfazed and even from Zelda's distance she could see the faint smile on the man's lips in… amusement? Admiration? She was not sure but before she could dwell on the thought any longer, an outburst caught everyone's attention.

Lord Euros abruptly stood and declared, "Then it was the Noruidians who ferried this evil to our land! Intentional or not, either they brought it here or it followed them!"

Other voices began to cry out and voice their opposition or agreement and soon the chamber's volume climbed with the tension and heat of arguments. The Noruidians were quick to spring to their feet, except for the prince, and while all of their weapons had been confiscated it was apparent that each were able-bodied and ready to take on the entire mass of Hyrule's nobility if needed. The twins in particular looked rather excited at the prospect of a good old fashioned brawl.

Sir Arvid visibly was trying to calm the Noruidians down and even shouted a warning at one fo the lords to not get too close.

In response to the uproar, Zelda gave Council Elder Yrota a stern look and the man quickly pounded his gavel, calling for immediate order.

"Order! The Queen requests order! Everyone take their seats, now!"

Normally such an order would be instantly adhered to, but surprisingly the Council did not quiet down, people did not return to their seats, and Zelda saw Prince Vahl's small smile turn to a frown when his own countrymen began to argue with the Hylians and Arvid found himself in the literal middle of things. Both royals were seemingly in agreement in their displeasure at how their respective countrymen were acting.

It was time to intervene and put an end to this madness.

Zelda stood, her position behind her podium meant she towered over everyone else, and she calmly gestured for Yrota to pass her his gavel. He did so with a slightly surprised expression which quickly broke with a wince when the queen forcefully and loudly smashed the face of the gavel upon the wood of her podium. The sound, by itself, might not have been loud enough to rise over the loud swell of voices in the room, but it was the accompanying flash of magic that inevitably and quickly drew everyone's attention to their queen. The people in attendance saw that the queen was standing, as many of them were as well, which meant that many of them were directly disrespecting their queen. Also, for those who had been quick enough to look at Zelda they might also have seen how the hand of the queen which held the gavel glowed from the magic she expelled; however, none of them could see the slight burn mark on the podium's wood from the gavel's force of impact.

It had been a long time since Zelda had used her magic and truly the last time she had was when she and Link had fought against Ganondorf. In truth, she had tried to do so after that to test the extent of her powers and it was then that she realized that a lot of her power's strength had depleted. However, Zelda's masked exhaustion mixed with her tiring emotions and very short span of tolerance had riled her enough to demonstrate that she still had some degree of magic left. Enough to reclaim order, that is.

Frantically those standing returned to their seats until it was only the Noruidians who remained on their feet. The look of amazement was clear within many of the foreigners expressions, though it was clear that they were still on edge. The queen noted, with some degree of regret, that the prince looked particularly intrigued to have seen that Zelda herself was a magic user. Zelda, on the other hand, calmly returned the gavel back to an equally as calm Yrota, as the Elder had seen his fair share over his lifetime and a royal's outburst was low on the list. The queen then looked upon the Noruidians and calmly she said, "Gentlemen, please forgive the Lords and Ladies of Hyrule. No one is accusing Noruidia of anything, for I am not, and everyone is just on edge from this most recent attack against our kingdom. Please, understand and please, retake your seats. You have nothing to fear."

While the Hyruleans bowed their heads in shame and apology, Prince Vahl smiled at the queen and motioned for Simin and the others to sit and only when their prince sat did the Noruidians. Silence once again claimed the room and Zelda remained the only person standing and all eyes were on her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and doubt was trying to cloud her confidence, but it was now or never to speak.

"The main reason why I have called all of you here today is to ask you a question: would you permit Hyrule to pursue this villain that has threatened all of us? Not only has this evil taken our Chosen Hero from us, but it was even brazen and strong enough to attack myself in the heart of this castle. Even considering our most recent strides to build up our military strengths and defences, we as a kingdom are still weak. Hyrule lost much following the Invasion of Zant and the desecration of our castle by Ganondorf, but while we can rebuild buildings it takes longer to rebuild our sense of hope. Sir Link did that for us all, he returned hope to Hyrule by saving all of us and lifting the Twilight shroud from our land. He risked his life without being asked and he further committed himself when he pledged his loyalty to me and to Hyrule when he became a Hyrulean Knight. My Lords, my Ladies… I ask you to now consider the venture of allowing myself to go beyond our borders in the pursuit of more information about this foe who stole from us Hyrule's Hero and is once again trying to steal the prosperity of Hyrule."

Zelda's voice carried her words with strength and courage and all in attention were captivated by her. All Hyruleans adored the queen: Hylians, humans, the Goron, and the Zora. Even the Gerudo respected the Hylian monarch, for they respected her strength and resolve. The passion within Zelda's message could be felt by all in attendance. The Noruidians at the back were enamoured while their prince held an expression of appreciation. However, when she reached the end of her speech the spell began to break across the audience and surprise, curiosity, and alarm could be seen in the eyes and expressions of the nobility. The Queen of Hyrule… leave Hyrule?

"Your Majesty, if I may," Patriarch Hompson spoke up, raising his arm but looking unsure with his words. "Forgive me for repeating what you just spoke, but to confirm are you... suggesting that you wish to journey all the way to Noruidia to find this-this island?"

"No, my lord," Zelda replied, turning her impressive eyes to the Amberl Family patriarch. "While I have confidence that the assailant who slayed Sir Link could be from this island, we cannot be sure ourselves. However, there is also the matter that we must not negate the high possibility that this assailant was only working by the command of a hidden master. The problem that we face is that we ourselves are in the dark. We know next to nothing except for uncertainties about this evil that even now threatens us. That being said, I do know with great confidence that somewhere within the mountains of the west lies a hidden village. If I were able to find this village, we may at least be able to find some answers to our questions."

"But I don't understand, my lady, why must it be you? And what village? And for that matter, how do you know this information if I might ask?" Others nodded in agreement with Lord Oris' question and looked to Zelda for her answer.

Zelda nodded in acknowledgement of the questions and neatly folded her hands upon the podium, her chin and posture still regal, and her expression calm. It was time to lie to her trusted advisors. "As many of you may know, and for those who do not, before Hyrule was divided by the Civil War there was a tribe who were to the utmost loyal to the Royal Family. I am speaking, of course, of the Sheikah. After the war, however, the tribe was nearly wiped out and those who remained left Hyrule out of shame. It has been passed down by the Royal Family that the tribe settled somewhere in the mountains and I believe that if we were able to find them, not only could we ask them if they know about the evil we face but, as Queen, I would like for all of Hyrule's people to return to our lands. The Sheikah are to return to Hyrule. Once more have the Gerudo settled within our land's borders and while the tribe have their fair amount of prejudices weighing upon them, there still remains one other race who have yet to return to their homeland. Without them, without the Sheikah, then Hyrule will never be whole… it will continue to be fractured even while we build, we grow, and we repopulate. Our kingdom is wounded and while I can claim that it is invisible and hidden from our sight, we only need to look at the monuments commemorating the dead or the missing pages from our history books. In our time of weakness we must find strength in numbers, regardless of our differences in cultures, and claim our past. We must unite Hyrule and find the Sheikah."

"Why the Sheikah tribe, my Queen? I understand the reason why the tribe should return to Hyrule, their homeland, but what good are former royal guardsmen with helping us find out who killed Sir Link and attacked yourself?" asked Lord Kaymib.

"It is common knowledge, or at least was, that many members of the Sheikah were quite skilled with using shadow magic. The being that attacked me seemed to be made of or at the very least was a highly skilled user of shadow magic, albeit dark shadow magic. That is why I think the Sheikah may be able to help us because we are facing forces that even myself do not know, as even the Ancient Sages did not instruct me of such matters."

"What if it were the Sheikah who were behind the attack, Your Majesty?" Heads and eyes turned to Lord Euros at his question, before peering back at their queen. The Gefion Family patriarch made a good point because, only Zelda knew the truth though she could reveal this to the Council members.

Zelda had anticipated these types of questions, but that still didn't help the twinge of anxiety from shivering down her spine. "We… I do not know, which begs more reason why we ought to seek out the tribe. However, as the Queen of Hyrule I should be the one to speak to these tribes members and ask them to return personally. They were loyal and protected my ancestors with their lives and they only left because they felt that they had dishonoured my family and failed in their duties. It saddens me to know that my ancestors either were not able to stop the tribe from leaving or did not try. I believe that the most appropriate thing to do is for a member of the Royal Family to ask for them to return to their homeland. I owe them that. As I am the sole member of my family then it must be me. The Sheikah will respond to none other than Hyrule's monarch."

"But why you, my Queen?" asked Matriarch Teria. "Why must you risk your life out there beyond the safety of the castle? Why risk the lives of soldiers for a tribe that might even exist anymore, or might even be the cause of this attack, or are so hidden that they cannot be found? Why can you not just send a messenger to the Sheikah with your royal seal, asking them to return?"

"Because, Lady Teria, I am not even safe in this castle and this attack on my safety has proven that." Zelda felt herself beginning to lose support and she returned to her seat, her delicate brows slightly furrowed. "I will not ask for men to risk their lives to go in my stead," she continued, her voice slightly quieter but still audible, "and I do not expect for everyone to believe my reasonings. If I were to send a messenger, who is to say that my message will reach the Sheikah? I alone know that the Sheikah are somewhere in the mountains because of a single letter left by the tribe before they left, written by one of the most famous Sheikah, Impa, who had acted as my ancestor's nurse. In the letter she left instructions of how to find the tribe, using an ancient artifact that I have in my possession… an artifact that only I can wield. My ancestor, the late Queen Zelda, trusted in Impa and I must as well if we are to find the tribe. The Sheikah are somewhere in the western mountains... waiting to be called back and return to where they belong: to Hyrule." Zelda took a breath, not only for dramatic pause, but also in order to manage the well-spoken half-truths and lies that were spilling so convincingly from her lips.

"That all being said… if I tell you that I do not know how we are to face this new threat, then there is no denying the fact that we are in the dark and that we are vulnerable. I… am weak, Hyrule is weak. If we do nothing and try nothing, go on about our lives and pretend this never occurred, will I ever be able to be alone again? Does being alone even matter? How are we to know that this threat is not in this room at this very moment, hiding in the shadows beneath our feet?"

Their queen's question caused a few people to look around nervously or glance downwards to the floor, apparently not having thought about that. Their queen made a good argument: how do you fight an invisible enemy exactly?

"We must take action and this is the only lead that I can think of or know. By all means, please! I implore each of you to offer up any suggestions if anyone thinks otherwise, but as your ruler and leader I am tired of sitting idle as our kingdom is attacked time and again as we sit like helpless babes. Word is spreading fast across our kingdom of Sir Link's death and I fear that the fragile hope within my people will soon begin to fade as a result. As their Queen, I am a symbol of strength for this kingdom, and for me to put myself at risk for the sake of all of Hyrule to try and find answers... then that hope just may survive. And if I were to die on this journey…"

Zelda paused and alarm spread throughout every face that watched her, hanging off the edge of their seats for her next word. The woman gazed down at her podium before looking up and once more to meet the eyes of Prince Vahlymor before she finished her sentence. "What is the difference if I were to die beyond the borders of Hyrule when I very well may be slain as I sleep in my bed? Or as I lie within my bath? Or as I stroll through the palace gardens? Are you all expecting that I disrobe and wash with a battalion of guardsmen within my room for the remainder of my life? No… of course not. That is not living, that is trembling in constant fear. That is admitting our weakness rather than fighting against it. We are blind and we must do something. This… is my suggestion and now I leave it to you, my wise advisors, to decide."

Finished speaking, the queen sat back against her chair and took a steady breath. Slowly, her Councillors began to talk amongst themselves, keeping their voices low but their body language read loud and clear that many of them were more than taken aback by their monarch's speech. The Noruidians also could be seen exchanging looks and whispered words, periodically looking up at Zelda with unreadable expressions. The Five Councillors at Zelda's side were also speaking amongst themselves, though Elder Yrota did lean towards his queen to whisper, "You spoke quite wisely, my lady, and with an admirable degree of passion. It is not always easy to suggest a difficult or controversial path. Your father, the Goddesses bless him, would be proud. I am sure of this."

That small comment caused Zelda to smile honestly and she nodded to Yrota in thanks. She knew that beneath his words he was letting her know that even if the Council declined her suggestion, it was brave of her to suggest it in the first place. Elder Yrota was once the royal blacksmith and a close friend of her father's, so she cherished his words and opinions greatly.

Minutes ticked by and Zelda made no gesture to disturb the discussions. Once in a while she did hear tidbits, a word or a phrase here and there: dangerous... possible... absurd... likelihood... throne… The majority of which she heard was not promising. In fact, she knew that there was only a tiny possibility that the Council would agree to such a dangerous and unimaginable adventure. If anything, she expected that they'd propose to accelerate her marriage in hopes of producing an heir as soon as it was possible. That was the true problem that Zelda's words had brought back to the surface: she was the sole member of the Royal Family. If she were to die, then the line of succession would be broken, the bloodline of the Goddess Hylia lost forever. This only reinforced that Hyrule was indeed weak. Not only was the kingdom's population still recovering, but its Royal Family consisted of a single member. This was a political problem going as far back to when Zelda's mother died in childbirth, taking the life of the unborn prince with her, which caused the Late King to refuse to hear any talk concerning him remarrying.

Zelda was alone, she had no family and the closest person to her was laying soulless up in a sealed room.

Going into the mountains and facing countless perils mattered little if what Zelda said was true, that she could be eating her breakfast and this shadow evil attacks and slays her. Now, the queen did not reveal that Dark Link had stated that he'd never hurt her and how Link had basically reiterated this with his explanation of the being's "obsession" with her. Still the point that Zelda truly wanted to present was that Hyrule was in fact vulnerable.

Zelda was doing this, after all, for Hyrule. Yes… for Hyrule… not for herself, and definitely not for Link.

"Your Majesty, might I have a moment of your time, please?"

Zelda looked up with a start, having become completely absorbed with her thoughts, to see Prince Vahlymor standing at the base of her podium, grinning up at her with as much casualness and charm as the man was becoming known for. The queen cast a quick glance around to see that nearly everyone in the room had quieted down or become completely silent with their eyes having followed the prince from the back of the room to where he stood now. The expressions ranged from intrigue, annoyance, or surprise at the fact that a foreigner was, not only in attendance to the meeting, but actually approached the Queen at her podium by himself.

Returning her gaze back to the prince, Zelda gave him a nod and stood, to which her Councillors inclined their heads out of respect. Descending the set of stairs from her podium, Zelda headed towards her personal door but not before giving Elder Yrota a simple signal to let him know that this was all right. Vahlymor followed the queen and everyone's eyes followed the pair as they exited the room and the doors shut behind them.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that Zelda had found herself in the private corridor after the last meeting, during which her marriage was discussed and then Sir Arvid had found her there. During that time also Link was in peril, except then his soul had been fighting against the darkness of the Dark Realm. The woman sighed and sat back down on a stone bench, just as she had been when Arvid had found her when she had fallen asleep and she looked up at the prince.

"How may I help you, Your Highness?"

Vahl grinned wider at the queen and set his back against the stone wall, his arms crossed and he nodded his head slowly. "Aren't I the one who should be asking you that, my lady?" Vahl asked witha smirk, "After all, it was your knight who whispered to me that you wanted to speak to me once your speech was compelte. On that notw, I must say that you continue to amaze me, Your Majesty. That was quite the speech you gave. So full of passion, inspiration, and truths."

The way the man held onto his last word coaxed one of Zelda's brows to raise and she asked, "I take it that you have questions, sir?"

"I do," he said, still nodding but now casting his gaze down the corridor. "Myself and my countrymen are honoured to have been privileged to spectate such your grand declarations, but I got the sense that we weren't entirely welcome…" Vahl paused and looked back to the queen, his expression amused but his eyes serious. "It sparks my curiosity as to why we received such an invitation in the first place."

Zelda, her expression unchanging, sat back against a stone pillar and spoke evenly to the prince. "No need for pleasantries out here, Vahl. There is no one watching."

"All right," Vahl replied, dropping his expression so that his seriousness took over completely and he revealed just how much of a leader he was. "I wish to know your true plan, Your Majesty, and what part you see us Noruidians playing."

The prince's words roused a bout of sudden laughter from the queen, its sound bright and light, and the prince, perhaps not expecting the reaction, frowned slightly before offering an unsure smirk. As her laughter faded, Zelda revealed her exhaustion by ending with a yawn but she still smiled up the prince with tired eyes.

"You must understand that I have no plans for your, dear prince, only a proposition."

"Is that so?" Vahlymor responded, intrigue inking into his voice but it was truly difficult to read the man. Recalling what he had said about Noruidians training themselves to hide all emotion, Zelda kept in mind that the prince had complete control over what he showed and thus wanted her to see.

"Of course," Zelda replied, still looking at him, and gently reached into the folds of her dress into her hidden pocket to retrieve a small piece of paper. Without glancing at it she wordlessly handed it to the prince and said, "Read it, memorize it, then inform me when you're finished. Don't speak it aloud, as we cannot be sure who might be listening."

Zelda was speaking of Dark Link because she knew that the entity wouldn't stray too far from her and was well aware that the creature probably had been listening in on the entire Council Meeting. Vahl, without hesitation, reached forward to take the paper and while his eyes remained on her for a moment longer he looked at the paper and read the queen's proposition.

The Hylian woman watched the Noruidian's features, trying to see any spark of reaction from the prince, but she saw none. The man simply read her secret words for a few moments before returning his gaze back to her and handed back the paper. Zelda took the message and closed her fingers around the paper only for flames to erupt from her palm to incinerate the scroll and destroy the message. It is only the small show of magic did the prince finally show some emotion, to which he grinned widely and chuckled heartily.

"Like I said, you amaze me, my lady," he commented, head nodding, and his seemingly casual nature and charm returned as he offered her his hand to help her to his feet.

The Hyrulean monarch took his offered hand and stood, her eyes not leaving his but she returned his smile. "You flatter me, sir, and I hope that you consider my offer. As you must understand, it is your decision alone."

"I understand completely, my lady, and shall give it proper thought."

Giving him a nod, Zelda dropped his hand and walked back towards the doors to the Council Chamber and Vahl opened the door for her. Smiling at him, the queen entered the room and was met with a mass of voices. It was clear that her Councillors and advisors were still debating their queen's words and suggestion of leaving Hyrule herself. When it became apparent that their ruler had returned, voices quieted down and all in attendance inclined their heads as their queen climbed the stairs to her podium. Meanwhile, Vahlymor made his way back to the back of the room to his awaiting comrades.

Zelda, however, did not retake her seat but instead remained standing and the Heads of the Seven Noble Families, her Councillors, and the Noruidians remained silent and looked to her. "I have given you all much to think about," she said, casting her eyes across the crowd and only remained within Vahl's gaze a half moment longer. "So I feel that it is necessarily to give you all time to consider my words in order to properly contemplate the best course of action for the benefit of our kingdom. I suggest that we reconvene in two days' time at at dusk so that we might take our discourse to a vote. Until then, this emergency meeting is adjourned and I dismiss you all."

\\\\\\\\\

"So, Vahl… what did you say to the queen?"

The men had barely entered their large and spacious apartments before they turned towards their leader and prince to bombard him with questions. The prince sighed and waved off Simin's question and sank into a luxurious chair by the window, clearly in thought.

"Oh, come on, Vahl! Don't leave us guessing." Crevan coaxed as he collapsed onto a couch while his twin, Todd, leaned on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, that was intense! This kingdom's queen sure does know how to stir up a room." Todd's smile matched his brother's and their eyes were both on their liege. "You might just have to marry her, after all. She certainly could keep up with your wit."

"Royal suitor or not, it still makes no sense why we were invited to the meeting," Balin added in his deep voice, his darkened skin and shaved head reflecting some of the room's light while his expression was as serious as ever.

"Very true…" Simin replied, nodding, and frowned. "Her Majesty is no fool, that much is clear, but I fear for what she may have planned for us. We certainly aren't entirely popular with the Hyrulean nobility."

Crevan scoffed and Todd laughed. "No doubt! Did you see the looks on their faces when we entered the meeting room? You would've thought that we were some dangerous monsters or something," Crevan said and his brother laughed harder. The red-headed twins erupted into giggles and mockingly presented an exaggerated dramatization of the Hyruleans' reactions.

Balin didn't look amused, Vahl didn't look up from his pensive gaze out of the dark window, and Simin scowled at the pair.

"Quiet you two!" Simin chided, but he knew that it was useless. He'd been dealing with the twins for years now and it was more reaction to chastise them than actual scolding. "This is serious, I hope you all realize. Rather than the diplomatic and possible nuptial adventure we thought that this trip would be, we've found ourselves in the middle of a war, for lack of a better word, between Hyrule and a shadow creature that's capable of slaying legendary heroes!"

"Oh, Simmy… isn't that a little bit of an exaggeration?" Todd chimed in with a dubious smirk.

"By His Majesty the King, how many times must I insist that you refrain from calling me by that horrid nickname?" Simin's words flared a chagrin into his cheeks, making his grey hair in its bun contrast his skin tone even more.

"Oh? Had you said that?" Crevan replied, a cheshire smile appearing on his face that matched his brother's.

The twins fell into their normal routine of singing up some song to get on Simin's nerves, to which the older man began berating the pair, calling them all sorts of immature names and titles. Meanwhile, Balin came up to his prince's side and joined the man with staring out the window into the night.

"Do you know what is to happen?" Balin asked his gruff voice barely louder than a whisper, which should've been near impossible to what with the racket the other three Noruidians were making, but Noruidia's greatest tracker knew that his prince heard him.

"Not exactly," Vahl finally spoke, his voice equally low. The prince, with his short and thick black hair and matching goatee, absentmindedly rubbed the scar that cut through his right eyebrow. A sign, to all that knew him intimately, that he was thinking heavily. "But we must tread carefully and act the same."

"Should we leave?"

Vahl didn't respond, not immediately, but he did lower his brows and could see his reflection in the window pane before him. Simin and the twins paused midway through their antics, when they realized that their prince was responding and the three came closer to where the prince sat to listen in. "We may have to leave," Vahl said after another moment, though his tone sounded more like he was talking to himself than anyone in particular. "We could leave…"

"Leave?" Simin piped up, crossing his arms and sighing. "If we were to leave now, I am not confident in having to report to His Majesty that we have successfully established better relations with Hyrule. Let alone I know your father was more interested to receive the news of your engagement to Queen Zelda. But, I fear with all of this turmoil the Hylians are currently facing, I cannot imagine that a wedding is high on their priorities."

"Or maybe… that's exactly what the Queen and Vahly talked about in private, hm?" Todd smirked and bumped his brother, who smirked as well.

"Oh, I doubt it," Simin scoffed, shaking his head. "Really, you two, try and be serious for once."

"I can't say what we discussed," Vahl said abruptly, cutting Simin off and all four men looked to their prince, or well... Balin's expression didn't change but he did glance at the prince. "The Queen made it quite clear, and this is something you all should keep in mind too, that this… shadow creature made out of dark magic or whatever could be anywhere. It can listen to anyone it chooses without detection. We must be careful about what we discuss."

"That's all she told you?" Balin inquired.

"Not exactly…" Vahl replied, a small smirk appearing on his face. "She gave me a lot to think about, that's all I can say, and leaving Hyrule doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"Ugh! But we just got to Hyrule!" Crevan said with a heavy sigh, dramatically dropping to the floor with his brother following suit so that they lay in a pile of sad limbs.

"I wanted to see their fish people!" Todd groaned.

"I wanted to see their rock people!" Crevan moaned.

"And it took so long to get here! Now are you saying that we have to go all the way back? No marriage or nothing? We didn't even get to leave the castle!" Todd sighed and his twin patted his arm in sad solidarity.

Simin, who was looking to be about to erupt into another tirade, paused when Vahl spoke up.

"I said nothing about returning home. Just… for the next two days be on your guard, but still take this time to relax and enjoy yourselves. I have a lot to… consider. Take my word on the matter and leave it for now."

Simin glanced at Balin, who didn't drift his gaze from the window, while the twins glanced at one another.

"Understood," they said in unison, their integral loyalty to the prince silencing any further questions.

Simin went off to continue reading one of the many Hyrulean tomes that had been generously given at his request. The twins went over to a chess table to set up a game between them, but Balin remained by his prince's side. Vahl stared at his reflection in the glass, the view of the palace gardens and outer wall barely visible beneath them in the dark and beyond the castle's high walls lay Hyrule proper: a kingdom of magic currently covered in the darkness of night. The prince's expression had become empty, expressionless, as his thoughts consumed him and his training naturally took over. Within his mind he saw as clear as day the queen's words on the tiny piece of paper she had given him.

Zelda had rightly so instructed him not to speak them, for they were dangerous. Vahl felt great admiration for the young queen and he felt that he had seen just a tiny portion of the queen's potential and skill. She knew exactly what she was doing and the prince was impressed by her, even if he could tell that during her speech in the Council Chamber that she hadn't revealed all of the truths. Vahl understood that, for being a leader and ruler meant that you had to know when to tell the truth, when to withhold the truth, and when to lie. Still, Vahl understood that he shouldn't confuse the queen's flawless looks as her only quality: she was cunning, calculative, and very intelligent. Now it was the prince's responsibility to consider his next move very carefully.

He hadn't revealed his reaction when he read that secret message but if he had, it would've been one of shock. Queen Zelda was no fool, that much was clear, but… she hadn't lied when she had said that she had a proposition for him.

What should he do? What would he tell her? He had two days or less to decide and that didn't feel like a lot of time… after all, this decision very well would change his life forever. Staring out at the window, the land of Hyrule beyond, Prince Vahlymor of Noruidia began to truly consider the appeal of the kingdom.

/

"Arvid. Come sit beside me, please."

Without hesitation, the knight walked across the floor of his queen's private study and came to sit next to her on the settee before the fireplace. Arvid regarded his queen and concern breached his features at how tired she appeared to be. He had been instructed by the Councillors that he was not to leave her side and that all doors leading to the queen were to remain unlocked, while her guard had been doubled. Everyone was on edge against another attack on the queen, fearing for her life against the evil Dark Link. No one knew that Zelda was relatively safe from the shadow creature, as he wasn't going to hurt her. Still… Zelda wasn't one-hundred percent certain about this and who knows where or when Dark Link might be hiding or listening. The fiend had himself implied that he was constantly listening.

"How are you feeling, my lady?"

"I'm…" Zelda paused and sighed, leaning back against her settee and reached up to begin to remove her jewelry and idly undo her hair. Normally Imala would aid the queen with doing so but, Zelda needed to occupy her hands as she spoke. "I'm tired, Arvid, but I fear sleep."

"Because of Dark Link?"

"Yes… and no," confided Zelda, her tired eyes reflecting the dancing flames within the fireplace. "It seems so long ago that Hyrule's future appeared to be so bright, so full of hope, but now once more my kingdom faces darkness and turmoil. I fear that once I sleep and awake... that dark days will once again be upon us. Only this time we have no Hero Chosen by the Gods to save us."

Arvid didn't respond immediately, not knowing exactly how to, but he wanted to offer his support as much as he could. "You know that you can trust me to do whatever is necessary, my Queen, and I know that there are scores more of men who are devoted to you and the protection of Hyrule."

"I know," Zelda replied with a small smile, her head falling a little bit. "And that is exactly why I feel that I must do something myself. Kings and queens are expected to lead and it frustrates me to no end that there are those that accept that in order for their monarchs to do so, it means sitting on a throne and giving orders. I can list a number of my ancestors who themselves entered battles and fought alongside their countrymen. I myself sat on my throne and watched my guardsmen, my fellow Hyruleans, be slaughtered before me at the hands of Zant and his Shadow Beasts. Never again, Arvid… I swore to Link that never again would I be idle as my people gave up their lives for my sake."

"But, Your Majesty-"

Zelda held up her hands to stop Arvid from speaking further before she proceeded to undo her hair. Collecting a pile of pins and jewels on her lap, the queen's hair finally all came loose when she undid her braid. Finally, she began to undo the ribbons braided into the two-hanging pieces of hair by her face. "I know," she said finally. "I know what I say and what I want could lead to Hyrule being without a ruler, the end of the bloodline of the Goddess Hylia. I just… feel that there is more that I could do than simply being a broodmare and bearing heirs. Believe me, Arvid... that is the harsh reality of a ruling queen."

Laying the ribbons on her lap, Zelda's long, brunette hair was completely free of any adornments and she ran her fingers through the long strands. Arvid wasn't used to seeing the queen so… open, so vulnerable, and he realized that this was probably a glimpse into the relationship that the queen had had with Sir Link: candid and honest and he felt a surge of pride to be accepted into the queen's confidence.

"My Queen. I promise that I would and will do anything in my power that may help you… even if I must journey to this Sheikah village myself, I would for you."

Arvid's words roused another smile to Zelda's face and she turned her blue eyes to him, searching his face. "Oh, Arvid… how you have changed from that annoying boy who pulled on my braids when we were children. I truly appreciate your words and commitment, really I do, but I actually had another mission for you in mind."

Straightening his posture, Arvid struck his chest with his fist in a salute and gave her a nod. "Just say the word."

Smiling at him, Zelda set aside her hair pins and ribbons and stood suddenly, though Arvid was quick to follow, and he watched her go over to her desk and retrieve something from a locked drawer. Slipping whatever she got into her pocket, the queen donned her mourning Sheikah robe, pulling up the hood, and said to Arvid. "My knight, won't you accompany me to pay a visit and our respects to Sir Link?"

"Of course, my lady," Arvid replied without hesitation and went to the study door to open it for her. The pair exited into the hallway and were greeted by a dozen soldiers, all armed and ready to protect their queen at a moment's notice. At the sight of their cloaked queen, the men inclined their head and in unison formed a protective circle around their monarch and her Personal Guard. This was the new reality for the queen, as decided by her Councillors after she had called for the emergency Council meeting to end. Zelda didn't like it but she had no choice in the matter and honestly it didn't give her a great sense of hope that the Council would vote in favour of her Sheikah expedition.

Taking Arvid's offered arm, the pair, with their guard, made their way to the room where Sir Link's body lay. Zelda had wanted to request that the guards stationed outside of Link's body's door be doubled as well, but couldn't find a suitable reason to be able to. As far as anyone knew, Link was dead. Only Zelda knew that he was only mostly dead… and speaking of which, Zelda once again thought about where Link's spirit might be. He had told her that he couldn't return to his body and that he was no longer an ordinary soul so… where was he? He said he would protect her so… did that mean she would see him again, but as a spirit? She didn't know and it annoyed her to all end to be burdened with so many unanswered questions.

Coming to the room, the guards moved aside so that both Zelda and Arvid could enter. The door to the room had been removed, having been destroyed previously when Arvid and his fellow guardsmen had finally busted it down to reach Zelda after her attack from Dark Link. Now, even from the hallway, Zelda could see the form of Link's body laying on its clothed table with the pale, blue light of the Master Sword's power visible only to her. Stopping at the doorway, Zelda regarded the opening and turned to one of her guards.

"I'd like for at least a curtain to be draped to cover the doorway. Out of respect for Sir Link."

"It will be done, my Queen," the guard saluted and went off to inform the right people so that his queen's request would be fulfilled quickly. Entering the room, Arvid right behind her, Zelda came to stand by Link and she stared at his face and once more if she hadn't known better, and if the Master Sword wasn't embedded into his torso, then she could've believed that he was simply sleeping.

Neither Arvid or Zelda said anything for a few minutes, with Arvid hanging back a couple feet to allow his queen some space to mourn. The knight's eyes were focused on the Master Sword, the great sword of Hyrulean legend, sticking out of the famed swordsman's gut and even now the man thought about how Sir Link's death made no sense. According to what Zelda had said earlier in the emergency meeting, the sword was preserving the hero's body from decomposition. Arvid was aware of the great power within that infamous sword, as were many Hyruleans, but he also did know that only Sir Link was able to wield the sword... or at least that's what he thought. Apparently the Queen could also hold it at least, because she had said that before she was attacked she had intended to remove the sword, so... ugh! It didn't make sense to the knight and he wished that he could ask Zelda about it.

As if she could read his thoughts, Zelda suddenly spoke up. "Arvid, come and stand next to me, please."

Arvid saw his queen gesture for him to stand on her left, their backs towards the doorway, and the knight did so promptly. Being so close to Sir Link's body and most notably the Master Sword made Arvid feel uneasy, as if he was intruding on something sacred or something. It was an odd feeling, period. "Your Majesty?" he prompted, regarding her from his peripheral until his gaze caught sight of the queen's hands. They were on the table near Sir Link's right shoulders, but to Arvid's surprise he saw that the queen was actually writing something on a small piece paper with a tiny pencil. Was this what she had retrieved from her desk's drawer? Catching a quick sight of what she was writing, the knight saw that rather than words it appeared to be an… illustration? Was she drawing Sir Link's face? No… she was…

"Sir Arvid," Zelda said suddenly but quietly, almost making the knight jump. "Do you know the royal wainwright?"

Arvid blinked at the unexpected question and thought for a moment. There was only one wagon-builder that came to mind. "Are you speaking of Wayne the wainwright, my lady?" Arvid replied, his voice as quiet as hers.

"I am," she said, her eyes glancing at her drawing and Arvid saw that she was scratching some words or numbers with her drawing as well. "Your mission is to find Wayne and to deliver something to him."

"As you wish, my lady," Arvid said with the tiniest bow of his head and he watched her scribble on her paper for a few moments more before she stopped. Wordlessly Zelda slid over the paper to Arvid but the knight saw that the illustration was obscured by a piece of wax that was imbued with none other than the seal of the Royal Family. "Wayne is trusted by myself, but do not lose that wax seal. Wayne will understand what it means. Make sure that only Wayne sees that paper and once he has, burn it and the wax. Understood?"

The knight nodded and grabbed the paper and wax seal, careful not to crush either.

"Go now. He should be at his home in town at this hour. See Faris for instructions," Zelda said and glanced at him from behind her long brunette hair.

With another curt nod, Arvid turned his back on his queen and Sir Link and exited the room. The guards wordlessly stepped out of his way and a couple entered the room to stand by the door now that the Personal Guard of the Queen was not by her side.

Curiosity whispered for Arvid to look at the paper that was meant for Wayne the wainwright but he didn't. Instead he notified a messenger to prepare his horse and to meet him at the castle's main entrance. He could just walk to town and back but he wanted to be quick about his assignment. Besides, he had to make a pitstop first and see Faris jsut as his queen mentioned. Travelling through the castle Arvid eventually made his way to the knight's quarters and he knocked on a door and waited for the occupant to answer, hoping that he was home.

Sure enough it didn't take long for the door to be unlocked and opened, revealing the muscular and intimidating presence of Sir Faris, with his one-arm, bald head, beautiful blond moustache and intense gaze.

"Arvid? The hell are you doing here, boy, and at this hour?"

Unfazed by the elder knight's usually gruffness, Arvid responded under his breath. "I come by the request of the Queen."

Faris immediately opened the door wider and ushered Arvid inside, casting suspicious glances up and down the hall before shutting and locking the door. "What's this about?" Faris asked, all seriousness, and the one-armed knight looked ready for a fight as per usual.

"I need you to find Wayne the wainwright. I have a message for him from the Queen."

Anyone else would've asked for more details. Not Faris. Nope, the knight simply nodded and grabbed his sheathed sword and cloak.

"What? You're coming?" Arvid asked, surprise in his voice.

"Of course," Faris replied, attaching the great broadsword to his back before donning his cloak. "Less suspicions if two knights are walking about at this hour. Hell, we're off to Telma's Bar for a couple pints and to let off some steam with the whole death of Link and attack on the Queen. I don't know. Less yapping and let's get going."

Arvid could do nothing to stop the senior knight and only followed him down to the castle's main set of doors. Outside waiting was Arvid's horse with a stablehand holding it by its bridle, but it was Faris who waved off the boy and said with a gruff smile, "Naw, boy, put that horse to bed. We're walking."

The stablehand nodded, maybe with a bit of annoyance, and led the horse away. The pair of knights walked from the castle and across the drawbridge, not saying anything, and both were on edge. Arvid had to keep up a quick pace to keep up with Faris' long strides and within minutes they were descending into Castle Town. Lights lit up many windows of homes but the quietness of the town whispered mourning. News had spread of Sir Link's death and most likely so too was the attack on the queen. Fear was spreading across Hyrule and the light of hope and prosperity was beginning to wane.

Arvid followed Faris' lead down streets and then side streets until they came to an alleyway. The older knight knew exactly where he was going, which rouses curiosity within Arvid. Why did Hyrule's oldest acting knight know exactly where the royal wainwright lived? Passing doors to unsuspecting homes, Faris finally came to a stop at a doorway with its window darkened and looked at Arvid. "Keep it quick," he said and stepped aside. "And you owe me a pint," he added just as Arvid was about to knock.

The younger knight rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Seconds went by and nothing and Arvid feared that the wainwright may not be home. He knocked again, louder this time, and after another moment heard movement inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came a man's irritated voice from within the home and Arvid stepped back when the lock of the door was undone and the door opened. Wayne the wainwright was a sturdy, older man. By no means the size of Faris, though they were similar in height, but he was still strong looking even considering his age. It was hard to tell but he looked like he could be in his sixties and still looked healthy and ready to work. The man fixed his glasses, his head was bald, like Faris', and he had a thick, white moustache… just like Faris' blond moustache... wait.

Arvid was about to say something when Wayne cut him off.

"The hell are you doing here, boy, at this Goddess-forsaken hour?"

It took Arvid a half-second to realize that Wayne was not talking to him.

"Not now, Pa, we're here on official business," Faris reponded with the same gruff tone as the wainwright.

"You're Sir Faris' father?" Arvid blurted out, having obviously not known that, and Wayne just shook his head and regarded Arvid.

"Knights these days are pretty slow, huh? All right, be quick about it. Come on in."

Wayne moved from the door and a frowning Arvid followed him and taking up the rear was Faris who closed the door behind him. The old man went over to the dying fire to put on a couple of logs to get the flames going again.

"What about your mother?" Arvid turned to Faris and asked, but it was Wayne who answered.

"She's dead, but Zelda knows that, so that's not what y'here for. Now, what business have you brought me from that sweet girl? Come on, spit it out or get the fuck out."

It was in that moment that Arvid realized that in comparison to his father, Faris was actually rather polite. Still frowning, Arvid resumed his serious, knightly stature and came to stand by the man by the fire and handed him the small piece of paper with Zelda's seal. Wayne regarded the wax seal for a moment, before casually tossed it into the fire where it instantly began to melt. The wainwright ignored Arvid noise of protest while he fixed his glasses and regarded the paper.

"Huh… I see… did she tell you anything more?"

"No, just that you were to see that and then once you had it memorized to burn it."

"Mmhm," Wayne replied, idly studying the paper with a master's eye.

From where Arvid stood, he could somewhat make out through the paper from the fire what Zelda had written on it. It looked almost like...a blueprint? With markings of measurements or something. Is that what Zelda had been doing at Link's table-side? Measuring him? What did Link's measurement have anything to do with the royal wagon-builder? Before Arvid could think of it further, Wayne suddenly ripped the paper in two and tossed the pieces into the fire to burn.

"Tell my sweet Zelda that I'll do it before the two day period," was all Wayne said before he began to shoo them out of his house. "Now go on, I have work to do."

Faris didn't even bid his father farewell but simply exited the house, followed closely by Arvid. The younger knight barely made it out the door before it was slammed in his face and re-locked.

"I didn't know that your father was still alive," Arvid said after a moment, looking up at Faris who shrugged.

"There's a lot that you don't know, Arvid. Now, let's go get a pint before we return to the castle and before you make a fuss…" Faris added quickly, seeing that Arvid was about to protest, "consider that if we return too quickly that it'll look suspicious. We paid my old man a visit now, let's go pay Telma a visit."

Arvid sighed and nodded and began to follow the older knight once again.

So many secrets… and all would be revealed in two days time.

* * *

A/N:  
It's done! It's here! And it only took... many... many months.

Hello everybody! Thanks to all those who have been so patently waiting for this latest instalment of my story: The Legend fo Zelda: Prince of the Sea. I truly apologize that it took so long but... hey now. I'm in the middle of my second Master's, I'm currently doing a work placement co-op as part of school, there's a plague going on right now, and... it's hard to keep up a story (even if I love it so much). I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to all the folks who have read my story and more specifically shared some beautiful comments commending my efforts and showing their support.

You guys are great and this chapter is for you. Admittedly, I had some trouble finishing this chapter. As many of you might notice the title changed from "Verdict" to "Secrets". I thought that this chapter would end differently but... that's just not how it flowed which is fine! Chapter 18 may be entitled Verdict but clearly it's best if I just title changes after they're done because they develop as I write them.

Even though this chapter took some time to write, this does not mean that I haven't put in a lot of extra work into this story! I went back all the way to Chapter One and reread everything... and changed things! Not major things but I edited as much as I could find and did add in some touches here and there. For instance... did you know that there's now a Zelda masterbation scene? -gasp-! Where you might ask? Well... reread my story to find out xD I added about... idk, a couple thousand words in total just for edits and whatnot and it was very therapeutic to reread my story and damn! Does it take a long time to read the entire thing so my hat's off to anyone who dares read this story in one go. I know that there are those who do that and I applaud you.

Anyway... I still love this story, I still have high hopes for it and plans and if everything goes well, next chapter we'll be getting some answers to some long-standing questions. Now, as always, thanks for the read and please leave you comment below! they actually really do help me push forward in addition that I just love hearing from you guys.

Stay tuned for more! 3 ~Sheik


	18. Chapter 17 Notification

Because AoOO deletes comments when you delete chapters, this is just a notification that Chapter 17 is complete and ready to be read!  
DO NOT REPLY TO THIS "CHAPTER"!!!!! This message will be deleted at the end of June :3  
~May 31st, 2020


End file.
